These Days
by xSiriusly Insanex
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange thought that she constructed a foolproof plan in making Andromeda Tonks pay. Kidnapping one of her twin daughters seemed like the perfect way to do so. But there were two flaws in this plan. The story of Magnolia Tonks, twin sister of Nymphadora Tonks, and her struggles and triumphs with friendship, identity and love.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! Welcome to These Days. This is my main story on here at the moment, and I try to update at least once a week. It's usually more, though. I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My imagination and writing skills come nowhere near JK Rowling's.**

* * *

"And it feels, and it feels like heaven is so far away. And it stings, yeah it stings now, the world is so cold, now that you've gone away." ~ Gone Away by the Offspring.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Bellatrix walked up a long driveway, her black curls bobbing, wand clutched tightly in her hand. It had taken days – no, weeks – for the day that the plan would work to come along. Now that her sister was gone for an Order meeting, only Ted Tonks stood in the way of her and victory. But he was a trivial matter. A mere obstacle. Part of Bellatrix knew that she couldn't kill Andromeda – not only because of her prestigious skill – but also for the fact that Andromeda was her sister. No matter how hard she thought about it, she knew that all attempts would be futile; Bellatrix's nerve _would_ fail her. The plan in place was a perfect way for Andromeda Tonks to suffer for her mistakes, pain that would be even harder to endure than death. _Love_. Bellatrix delicately snorted at the word, the word that had so little meaning to her. But the eldest Black sister wasn't stupid; she knew that Andromeda loved dearly and deeply. _To love is to destroy, _Bellatrix thought to herself. It was a phrase that her mother had taught her when she was little. But she would never know the full meaning until it was too late.

Her mother. Druella Black. This was all for her, not for the Dark Lord, and not even for herself. Bellatrix was doing this for her mother.

The gate was locked, and charms were cast upon the house. _Naive idiots, _she thought to herself, a wicked smirk crossing her attractive features, making her brown eyes gleam in the dusk light. She muttered a simple spell, and all of the protective charms dissolved in a shimmery light. It was easier than Bellatrix expected it to be.

Stepping lightly, she made her way up the stairs. A crow cawed, and Bellatrix looked up. It was an animagus, by the name of Rodolphus Lestrange. Her guard. If any Order members came – which was unlikely – he would signal it.

"Alohomora," she whispered, and the door opened. Again, she contemplated on how naive her sister and husband were for thinking that the charms would be enough. _She was once smart, but Ted clearly corrupted her._

Walking to their bedroom was simple, as Ted was fast asleep in the hammock on the balcony; he was all the way on the other side of the house. When Bellatrix reached the bedroom, she cast her eyes upon the sleeping twins that lay in the cot. One of them had vivid pink hair; the other had green hair. _Hmmm, Metamorphagi. That could prove useful, _she mused. All she could see in the twins was Ted. It was only when the green haired girl opened her eyes that she could see her sister, Andromeda.

The twins names were Nymphadora and Magnolia. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Even as children, Andromeda said that she would call her children those particular names. _Horrible names._

Bellatrix stopped thinking about the past and focused on the task at hand. She scooped the two infants in her arms, not knowing how to hold them but doing so anyway. One of them, the pink-haired one, opened her eyes and looked up at Bellatrix, who had a vague idea of what she had to do.

"Calm down, darling, it's Auntie Bella, and we're going on an adventure!"

To Bellatrix's dismay, the pink-haired baby started wailing. Frantically, she tried to console her.

"Shut it, brat!" she hissed, as she heard Ted's footsteps. Quickly, she turned on the spot as if to disapparate, but froze where she was when Ted, seeing his sister-in-law holding his twin girls, yelled and launched himself into the room. Bellatrix stopped in the middle of what she was doing as Ted's fingers wrapped around her neck. Panicking, Bellatrix dropped the pink-haired girl and, being taller and stronger than Ted, managed to shake him off. In a rush, she cast a spell on the pink-haired infant, causing her body to be inflicted with deep cuts. Then she ran with the green-haired baby in her arms, knowing that Ted was at a stalemate: he _could_ go after Bellatrix, but then his other daughter would bleed to death. In terrible anguish, Ted chose to save Nymphadora, thus leaving Magnolia in the grasp of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix fled, having discovered that disapparating in the Tonks' household was impossible, due to the protective charms. When she found a spot where she _could_ disapparate, she did so, rematerialising in the hiding place of the Dark Lord.

Suffice to say, Lord Voldemort was far from pleased with Bellatrix' actions in kidnapping the baby. He had known of Bellatrix's plans, but he had forbade her from putting her plans into action whilst Andromeda and Ted were home. In other words, he forbade her from carrying through with her plan, because _as_ _if_ they would leave twin girls at home without parents. But there was more to his displeasure than just that. Ted had certainly caught more than _just_ a glimpse of the Dark Lord's best lieutenant, thus the Order would target her. But Bellatrix, in an uncharacteristic turn, didn't care what the Dark Lord thought. It was for her dead mother's sake. Members of the Order had killed her, the only family member that Bellatrix even felt a semblance of affection for. Druella Black had taught Bellatrix 'pureblood supremacy' as well as how to act like a lady when needed, for which Bellatrix was very grateful. Her mother's teaching got her far in life. Making her traitorous daughter – Andromeda – pay seemed like the perfect way to live up to her mother's memory.

Bellatrix had a plan, which could not be put into effect until her youngest sister, Narcissa, graduated from Hogwarts in a year's time. So for the next year, Magnolia Tonks's carer was the most infamous of Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange. 'Carer' seemed to be such a loose term, which Bellatrix was certainly not worthy to hold. It was a nuisance looking after an infant, because Bellatrix had to be more careful, since the Order were targeting her. When Narcissa graduated, Bellatrix used her plentiful powers of persuasion to convince her sister to look after Andromeda's daughter. Bellatrix didn't want Magnolia to die, for there would be a day when she was older that she would become useful. She would become a weapon.

Now, there were two flaws in Bellatrix's plan. The first was that Narcissa wasn't like her. Unknown to Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were close as children. When their mother would lecture Bellatrix on their family's history and the importance of pure blood, Narcissa and Andromeda would be each other's playmates. As they aged, they were still very close, until Andromeda started to venture off into more rebellious waters. Narcissa, however, wanted to please her parents. They were essentially different. They went their own ways, but remained in contact. Narcissa always idolised her big sister Andy. She would certainly treat the child with the love and respect that she deserved. It was how Andromeda would have wanted it. However, the youngest Black sister was too scared to disobey Bellatrix _completely_ and return the baby to Andromeda. All she hoped for was a day when the war was over, and she could safely give the child back to her mother.

It _seemed _that when Harry Potter conquered the Dark Lord, that day had finally come - the day that Narcissa could give the child back to her rightful mother.

But Narcissa was too scared to tell Andromeda the truth, for Bellatrix _would_ break out of Azkaban one day, and the Dark Lord _would_ return. Her family would be in danger for betraying Bellatrix and disobeying her wishes – no, more like orders. So Narcissa and her husband, Lucius Malfoy, _acted_ as if Magnolia was their own child. They raised her as a pureblood should be raised. It was what was expected of them, if she was to become a weapon and a Death Eater one day. The only problem was that Narcissa came to love Magnolia, as if she was _really_ her own. It wasn't just for show. It would make things harder for her down the track.

Andromeda searched for her child for years after Bellatrix had been imprisoned in Azkaban. She approached friends and family (which included Ted's family and Narcissa, who lied), but none of them had ever seen Magnolia, and if they had, it wasn't since she was under the care of her parents, when she was a mere infant.

Bellatrix's second flaw became clear as Magnolia's sister turned eleven. As Nymphadora Tonks turned eleven and was due to start at Hogwarts, Andromeda could feel that something was going to change. The feeling of emptiness was becoming a feeling of _hope_fulness. There was a chance, however small, that Magnolia was alive. And if that small chance was true, there was an even bigger chance that whoever was looking after her would send her to Hogwarts.

It was the sort of hopefulness that nothing, not even common sense, could dissuade. It was the desperate sort of hopefulness that comes with a last chance.

It was ironic that Hogwarts was bringing that sort of hope, considering that the school had also been Andromeda's source of hope when, as a young girl, she yearned to escape her parents' tyranny and pureblood-supreme ways.

Hope was the _only_ thing stronger than fear; the fear that her desire for the safe return of her daughter would not come to fruition.


	2. Walking Mirrors

**I got a really nice review for the prologue. It made me so happy! Thanks!**

* * *

"Restless future burning bright, past is holding on so tight. Never heard the warning bell, I just wanna wish you well." ~ Wish You Well by Bernard Fanning.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Walking Mirrors**

* * *

I sat in front of a large mirror that was mounted on a fancy duchess. Aunt Cissy brushed my hair out, before braiding it down my back. I always liked the feeling of someone doing my hair. And Aunt Cissy is very good at it.

I studied my eleven-year-old reflection. I was in a natural state, or at least closely – I wasn't using my metamorphagi abilities at the moment. My lips had a natural pout about them, I had brown eyes, high-ish cheekbones and a heart shaped face. Aunt Cissy says that I'm naturally pretty, but I don't see it. Personally, I think I look better when my mouse-brown hair is a vivid green. Much more distinctive.

"Magnolia," Aunt Cissy said, gently sliding a bobby pin in to keep my fringe in place. "Please behave at Hogwarts."

I stifled an eye roll. Okay, so I'm not the best-behaved child, but I don't need a lecture!

"I know that it would be very tempting to use your metamorphagi powers for not so good choices, but please refrain from doing so."

Again, I tried not to roll my eyes. I love my abilities. I can change my facial appearance and body structure at will, which is bloody cool. One time, I turned myself into an identical version of Aunt Cissy, and Uncle Lucius thought that I was his wife, thus he kissed me. One word: yuck. I thought I was going to get in huge trouble, but I didn't. Good, because being snogged by my Uncle is punishment enough. I've lived with them ever since I remember, because my parents were killed when I was very little. My mother is Aunt Cissy's sister.

"I won't, I promise. Anyway, it can get very tiring to keep using the powers," I lied.

My Aunt smiled, seeming pleased with my response. "Good. Magnolia, please be safe this year. I don't want to hear about you getting hurt."

I smiled indulgently. "Me? Getting hurt?"

I'm the clumsiest person on this earth. I have become accustomed to being injured, and my Aunt knows that.

She helped me pack the few stray items that had somehow gotten out of my bag, and I fiddled with my mahogany wand. It was a rich shade of mahogany, and had dragon heartstring as the core.

Going to Hogwarts has been my dream since... forever. Aunt Cissy would share tales of late night feasts, the few good lessons that she had and the people she had dated when she was at Hogwarts. Whenever I got onto the subject of my parents, she always hastily dropped the subject. I guess it would be hard for her to talk about, as they were dead. I never knew my parents, so I don't get upset at the thought of them.

Uncle Lucius isn't as loving as Aunt Cissy is, to be honest. But he always gives me a hug on my birthday and on Christmas, which is enough. My four-year-old cousin, Draco, is as cute as a button. He has platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. He is a mini Uncle Lucius.

"You've grown up so much," Aunt whispered, stroking my cheek. I squirmed, as I always did when it came to sentimental moments. She realised this and stopped, before levitating my bag as we walked downstairs.

"Maggie!" Draco called, walking up to me on his chubby little legs. I couldn't help but smile widely. He is the sweetest child ever.

"Yes, Drakie?"

He hugged my legs quickly and then walked away as quickly as it happened. I frowned. Cute, but odd.

"Magnolia," I heard Uncle's stiff voice say, and I turned to him.

"Yes?"

I don't think I meant to sound so rude, but I did so anyway. He brushed it off and spoke.

"Your Aunt told me to tell you that it doesn't matter which house you are in," he cleared his throat, as though he didn't agree with her beliefs. "However, we believe that Slytherin will be the best place for you to be sorted into. But, we will accept you either way."

Was it just me, or did it sound like he had rehearsed that speech? I nodded.

"Thank you, Uncle," I said politely, and he patted my shoulder. And trust me, for him, that is affectionate.

The house elves would look after Draco as we drove to Kings Cross station. The drive didn't take too long, but I was bouncing with excitement during the whole car trip. I can't wait to see what Hogwarts is like! Will I make friends? Hopefully. What house will I be sorted into? I read one of Aunt Cissy's books about Hogwarts, and I personally wanted to be in Gryffindor. They sound really noble. I wonder what house my parents were in? I asked once, but Aunt replied, saying that she didn't want to talk about it. I accepted, but I still thought about it for a long time.

Finally, Uncle Lucius pulled his car into a car park. Aunt Cissy offered to carry my trunk, but I declined. I didn't want my fellow classmates to think I was a little child.

As we walked onto the platform, I took in the new surroundings. I have never been around muggles before, so it was all very interesting. I noticed that my Aunt and Uncle were looking around, with expressions as though they had dungbombs under their noses. They believe that muggles are filthy, but I don't see it. It isn't their faults that they don't have magic! But I don't want to cause family troubles, so I don't say a thing.

"We run through this barrier," Aunt whispered into my ear. What? It was a blank wall! Uncle Lucius went first. Suddenly he was there, the next minute he wasn't.

"It doesn't hurt, Magnolia," she said gently. I love my Aunt so much more when she's not around Uncle; she's much more loving and tender. So I took a deep breath and prepared for the pain, but it never came. Instead, I was in an area packed with witches and wizards. The rich red Hogwarts Express was puffing out smoke, and students were boarding it. The tiny, the tall, the blonde, the brunette... everyone, despite their physical differences, all had the same ecstatic smiles on their faces. I found that one was crossing mine as well. Family life is all well and good, but this is a whole new adventure for me.

"Have a good time this year, Magnolia," Aunt said, enfolding me in a hug. "And be safe. Don't disuse your powers."

She makes my abilities sound like I'm a bloody Jedi or something. I nodded, inhaling her lavender scent. Uncle merely nodded at me, unsmiling and cold. With one last smile and wave from Aunt Cissy, I wheeled my trunk over to the train, and hoisted it into the cart carriage.

I kept my wand, a few galleons and some gum in my pocket for the train ride. I boarded the Hogwarts Express with three minutes until eleven.

I looked to the window, expecting to see Aunt Cissy waving at me. But she and Uncle were gone.

Oh.

I looked around for an empty compartment. I've never really been around people my age, thus I wasn't sure how to act. So I sat by myself. I wasn't lonely by any means; I liked being alone. It left me to my thoughts.

I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I knew that much. I didn't want to be in Slytherin at all. I know that Uncle will be disappointed, but I just can't be affiliated with the house of the Dark Lord. Maybe I'm predjudiced, which makes no sense, because I have been raised to think that Slytherins are royalty. And my Aunt was a Slytherin, and she is the most loving person I know.

But I honestly don't know many people, so who am I to judge?

My train of thoughts were broken when I heard a voice outside my compartment. A pink-haired girl with her back turned to me was standing there, talking to a ginger-haired boy who was facing me but not realising I was there.

"_Charles_! How are you, _Charles_!" the pink-haired girl cried.

"My name is Charlie, _Nymphie_!"

She gasped and slapped him. "My name is Dora, thank you very much."

"Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!" he said in a singsong voice. She slapped him again and spoke.

"Charles, Charles, Charles," she said, tutting. 'Charles' was about to reply, when he spotted me over the pink-haired girl's shoulder. His eyes widened for a moment, before he tapped the girl on the shoulder and pointed to me.

What? Am I on fire? Do I have spinach in my teeth? No idea why... I'm allergic to spinach and I never eat it...

Oh. My. God.

The pink haired girl looked at me, her eyes widening.

"Oh, a walking mirror!" I exclaimed, after there was an awkward silence. It seemed to break the tension in the air, which was my intention.

But... she looks just like me...

She has the same brown eyes, pouty lips, heart shaped face, pale complexion, small body...

I've read that there are about nine people in the world who look almost identical to you. But she looks so much like me that it is uncanny. Scary. Unnerving.

Charlie chuckled at my joke, and I smiled at him. He had a light smattering of freckles across his nose, ginger hair and clear blue eyes that reminded me of the sunny days that rarely occur in England.

Then I trained my gaze on the girl, whose hair had now turned to black. That is so weird... is she a metamorphagi, like me?

I am officially weirded out. Seriously.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously, and I noted that her voice was almost the same as mine.

"Magnolia. You?"

"Nymphadora, but please, call me Dora," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you like your name?" I asked.

"Nah. What sort of mother calls their kid Nymphadora?"

Finally, someone who related to me about stupid names!

"I know right! I hate my name so much! You can call me Maggie, if you like."

Charlie and Dora nodded. I smiled. Maybe making friends wouldn't be so hard. It came naturally, which was odd.

"So," Charlie said. "What's your surname?"

"Black," I replied. It was my mother's last name, my Aunt told me. It was also my Aunt's maiden name.

"Like Sirius Black?" Dora asked, and I shrugged; I haven't heard of him. Merlin, she looks just like me... I am slightly scared...

"What about you?"

"Tonks," she replied. "And he's Charlie Weasley."

Weasley. Mm, that's familiar... I think that Uncle mentioned an Arthur Weasley, who worked at the Ministry.

"Ha! You finally admit that my name is Charlie!" he cried triumphantly.

"He is Charles Weasley," she said in a regal voice, "who prefers to be known as Charlie."

"Hey," I asked; I needed to know this, "how can you change your hair colour?"

"I'm a metamorphagi," she explained, and for some reason, my heart sank.

"So am I," I replied, as evenly as I could. It was hard. Really. I didn't know what to think. Was this some sort of prank on my families behalf? I would have thought so if – no offence – they had a sense of humour.

"Yeah right!" Dora exclaimed, looking incredulous. "That would be so weird."

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing for my hair to turn green. It did so, and both Charlie and Dora looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at the floor.

"Are you two long lost twins or something?" Charlie joked, blue eyes wide. I glanced at Dora and we burst out laughing. Oh god, we have the same laughter...

Us three talked for about half an hour about our lives.

You know when lovers in muggle romance novels say that 'they feel a connection' and that 'they feel have known each other for years, but realistically only minutes?' Yeah, that was how I felt about Dora.

I knew when she was going to laugh, and it wasn't because of anything to do with her appearance. Call it sixth sense or something, but I just had this vibe. Maybe it's just because we look alike, but I felt like it was something more. I dunno; maybe I _did_ eat spinach this morning and it has addled with my senses.

"I wanna be in Gryffindor," Charlie said. "My whole family have been. My older brother, Bill, is in his fourth year. I'm the second in my family to come to Hogwarts. What about you, Maggie?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Well, I don't know about my parents. My Aunt and Uncle are Slytherins, but I want to be a Gryffindor. Slytherins are sneaky and sly, and I am too clumsy to be those things."

Charlie laughed and Dora gasped. "Me too! I'm so clumsy!"

Woah... is something going on with the magic? Is it malfunctioning?

"What about you, Dora?" Charlie asked, frowning slightly, as if he too realised that something was weird.

"My Mum was a Slytherin, but she isn't like them. My Dad was a Hufflepuff. So I want to be a Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor wouldn't be _too_ bad..."

"Gryffindor is the best!" Charlie argued.

I ignored this and looked out of the window. The greenery was becoming... greener. I knew that we had entered Scotland.

I had an odd feeling in my stomach. Not an empty feeling, or a sick feeling... a warm feeling.

Why did I get the feeling that there was something odd about Dora and I?

* * *

**Hey readers,**

**So I know that this might have left some odd questions. But all shall be explained in good time...**

**Liked this chapter? Leave a review and make me smile.**

**Didn't like this chapter? Reviews are **_**always**_** appreciated anyway!**


	3. New Beginnings

**I got a great review for the previous chapter! Being my only reviewer, you know who you are, so thanks so much :D!**

**Review and let me know how you think this is going!**

* * *

"I am a one-way motorway. I'm the road that drives away then follows you back home. I am a streetlight shining. I'm a white light blinding bright, burning off and on. It's times like these you learn to live again." ~ Times like These by Foo Fighters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

* * *

I had never been so nervous in my life.

The first years all lined up, waiting to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Given, I never really had cause to be nervous. My Aunt and Uncle rarely took me out to their gatherings, nor did I do the normal activities that children do. That's just not how they parent.

There have been small occasions when I've been nervous. When I accidentally set fire to Uncle Lucius's ministry files, for one.

Aunt said that it didn't matter which house I was sorted into. But then a vision of my Uncle's cold, challenging face flashed before my eyes, and I got the feeling that if I was in any house that _wasn't_ Slytherin, I would suffer his displeasure.

I don't particularly care, to be honest.

However, that fact didn't help my nerves. I glanced at Charlie, who was standing next to me.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost," he joked, in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Ironically, a ghost with a silver stain on his stomach floated past us just as he said that. Spooky.

"I'm just nervous, _Charles_," I retorted, but I found that I was grinning.

"Don't be, _Magnolia_."

I punched him lightly in the arm. I can tell that Dora, Charlie and I do not like our full names.

Speaking of Dora...

She was staring at me, with an expression of awe and confusion on her face. I was still very muddled as to how we looked so alike. There's coincidence, and then there is complete and utter weirdness. I wonder what her parents look like...

"Arthur, Bernard," Professor McGonagall, a strict looking woman, called out. Great, so it's going in alphabetical order. Actually, that isn't too bad, because then I can get it over and done with...

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat called out, and the respective table burst into cheers.

I started fiddling with a lock of my hair, trying to distract myself from my nerves. Just hurry up and call my name out...

"Black, Magnolia."

I took a deep breath, as Charlie squeezed my shoulder. I gave him a small smile and walked up to the stool. I could hear people muttering, which confused me. Were they muttering about me? Probably my green hair. I hope. I looked up at Professor McGonagall as she placed the hat on my head, and her eyes were widened in what I put down to be disbelief. In fact, I glanced at the staff table, and Professor Dumbledore was looking at me in the same way. I've heard a lot about that old Professor, mostly bad things from Uncle Lucius. However, I've read enough good things about him to know that Uncle's claims against him are erroneous. Dobby, the Manor's house elf, gave me the key to the secret library in the manor when I was ten, and I've been reading ever since.

I tried to push the thoughts from my mind as the hat started to speak.

_Ah! Oh, my. This is very interesting... you've been through so many hardships..._

No I haven't! I've had a fairly uninteresting life!

_Hm... it's good to see that years of corruption from the Malfoys hasn't changed you in the way that it would change most people... that sort of strength is a Gryffindor trait... much like another student I've come across..._

What do you mean? Corruption?

_They are the only parental figures you have had, yet you don't love them as you loved your parents. _

I didn't even know my parents. You are an old hat; how would you know?

_I know these sorts of things. And I'll tell you one thing: your parents are far from dead, nor have they forgotten about you. Your Aunt made a gamble in sending you to Hogwarts, and I can assure you that that will pay off. But it isn't going to be an easy ride. And for that, I am sorry._

Like I said, you're an old hat! As if you would know any of that! My parents are certainly dead; Aunt Cissy assured me of it.

_Your Aunt is more than capable of lying to you, Magnolia. But that doesn't mean that she feels good about it. There really isn't a question of where to place you. You are far too stubborn and outspoken for Hufflepuff, Slytherin is just completely out of the question, and you don't pertain the intelligence for Ravenclaw. You're strong enough to withstand your Uncle's displeasure, so it had better be-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed out. The Gryffindor table started clapping for me, and I couldn't help but smile. I glanced at Dora and Charlie, who were still in the line, and they were also clapping for me.

I didn't pay attention during the rest of the Sorting, until I heard Dora's name being called out. She sat on the stool, and I watched her expressions change. She frowned a few times, and I wondered whether I looked like that during my Sorting. I felt someone nudge me in the shoulder.

"Is she your sister or something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Really? 'Cos you two look alike."

I nodded and trained my eyes back on Dora, and we made eye contact for a moment. She gave me a small smile and then looked back down at her lap, as the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Another person nudged me, this time a girl with blonde hair.

"Is she your sister? Usually, siblings get sorted into the same house."

For a girl who sounded like she knew what she was talking about, she certainly hadn't been paying attention. We have completely different last names!

"No, we are not," I replied as evenly as I could. She raised her eyebrows.

"Wow! That must be some sort of weird coincidence, right?"

"Right," I replied, as my mind wandered elsewhere. I was thinking about some of the things that the hat said. Was there a chance that my parents weren't dead? Highly unlikely. In fact, that hat had said some strange things, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to take them into consideration just yet. I'll just see what happens this year.

"Weasley, Charles."

Charlie looked completely relaxed as he walked up to McGonagall; he must have been confident. The hat touched the tip of his flaming red head when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Yes!

He grinned and sat down next to me, blue eyes appearing to shine in the lighting of the hall.

"See, Maggie? Nothing to worry about. We're both in Gryffindor!"

I rolled my eyes. I wish that the hat just said my name automatically as it did for Charlie; it would have saved me a lot of thinking about what it said, and whether it is true or not.

"I wish Dora was, though," I replied, looking over at her. She gave me a smile, identical to my own, and turned back to the girl she was talking to.

"I still think that it is weird how you two look so alike," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Stranger things have happened."

Just as Charlie opened his mouth to speak, food appeared on the table. Every sort of food imaginable... steak, pork chops, sausages, roast potato, gravy... wow!

I turned to Charlie, whose mouth was wide open, and smirked.

"See? This is even stranger."

With that, I speared a potato on my fork and put it in my mouth. Mmm.

I thought that talking to people my age would be awkward, in a way. I have never hung out with anyone my age before. Seriously, Draco is the closest in age with me. He's four. But it just seemed to come naturally with Charlie, and Dora, I guess. Though, there was that weird vibe with her on the train, but-

"You look like you're thinking hard," Charlie stated.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I just can," he replied with, taking a chicken drumstick and biting on it.

I started to feel very sleepy just as dessert appeared on the table. I felt all warm inside, which I didn't think was because of the food. Just being around all these people my age, who were chatting and laughing... well, it made Malfoy Manor seem like a dark and depressing place to be.

I noticed that Professor Dumbledore's eyes were lingering on mine during the feast. From what I could see, he looked confused and a little triumphant. That was even stranger.

Does all this have something to do with Dora and how we look alike?

When the feast was over, the Gryffindor Prefects showed us the way to the common room. I was sleepily shuffling, my eyes drooping of their own accord. I haven't even started schooling, yet today has been the most eventful day in my life for as long as I could remember.

Well, there were a few occasions when I was seven or eight. When I was eight years old, Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord. Uncle Lucius went on trial for being a convicted Death Eater, but he claimed that he was under the Imperius curse. Aunt Cissy confirmed this to me, thus I believed it. I know that some people think that he is a selfish git, but he loves Aunt and Draco. I think that he cares for me, but not as much as he does for his immediate family.

So yes, when I was younger, my life was fairly eventful. Well, there was a lot of drama surrounding the war, but as far as I'm concerned, my family were never directly involved in this. It was eventful in the sense that every day something happened in the world, and I was old enough to understand what was going on.

But for the past three or so years, life has been utterly peaceful. And in a way, it is very dull. I like adventure, mystery, suspense, uncertainty... well, at least I like reading about it. Don't get me wrong: I am happy that the Dark Lord is no longer around. But a bit of excitement wouldn't go amiss.

The prefect muttered the password to a portrait of a fat lady, who seemed to be guarding Gryffindor tower. The portrait door opened, and I was stunned at the scene before my eyes.

The common room was elegant. There was a fire roaring in the hearth, and red couches and seats were scattered across the room. A few desks sat in corners, which also had comfy looking chairs tucked into them. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, emitting soft light throughout the room. I'm no stranger to elegance, (I've lived in Malfoy Manor for most of my life) but this room wasn't just beautiful; it had a homely feeling to it too. I glanced at Charlie, who was looking around the room in complete awe. I think that Uncle Lucius mentioned something about the Weasleys being poor; seeing this room must be a change.

"First years go up these stairs," the female prefect said, pointing to the group winding stairs. I followed a girl with strawberry blonde hair up the stairs. The dorms were just as elegant as the common room was. There was a furnace in the middle of the room, and five four-poster beds surrounding it. There was a large window that had a spectacular view of the stars from it. The room and its trimmings were a rich scarlet colour. A change; I'm used to being surrounded by greens and blacks.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie," the girl who I followed upstairs said.

"I'm Magnolia," I replied, returning her smile. She was a pretty girl: shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, deep blue eyes and freckles.

"Do you wanna sleep next to each other?" she asked, looking at the girls around us. "To be honest, I don't think the other girls are very nice."

"Yeah, sure," I replied. I was no nervous about making friends, but this is easy!

Once I had chosen my bed, I unpacked my things and put them in the drawers. Mackenzie eyed my clothes, her eyes wide.

"Merlin, where did you get such fancy clothes!"

I winced slightly. I hate the fact that Aunt Cissy gives me the sort of clothes a Victorian would wear. It's the eighties, people! The muggles wear neon clothes... and don't ask how I know that. But I'll tell you this: you'd be surprised at the calibre of books that the Malfoys have in their secret library.

"I live with my Aunt, who believes that _ladies should wear dresses_," I said, in my best attempt at her pureblood British accent. Mackenzie giggled and peered into my bag.

"Gosh, your Aunt must be rich!" she exclaimed, blue eyes wide.

"Yeah, she is."

"Why don't you live with your parents?"

"They died when I was little," I said, shrugging with indifference and trying not to think about what the Sorting Hat said. Mackenzie looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Magnolia."

"Don't be. I don't remember them. Oh, and please call me Maggie. I hate my name."

She grinned. "Okay, Maggie. You can call me Kenzie, if you like."

I felt a warm sort of feeling in my chest. The sort of feeling that you get when you know that you're being loved. I continued to unpack my items, grateful for the fact that Aunt Cissy gave me a few acceptable clothes. There was a black sweater that glittered in the sunlight, and a plead black skirt that fell to my knees. That, with stockings, would be good during winter. There was also a few tank tops that were meant as pajamas, but I saw Mackenzie with the same sort of shirts, and she clearly wore them as day clothes.

"If you don't like your clothes," Mackenzie began, "we can swap. I like some of those dresses!"

I grinned. Okay, so maybe she doesn't have good taste, but hey, I'm willing to put up with that for some new clothes!

Wow, that sounded sickeningly girly and shallow.

Once we had unpacked, I saw Mackenzie pinning up some photos above the head of her bed.

They were photos of people who were clearly a part of her family. There was a moving photograph of her and what I assumed to be her mother, laughing as they sat at the bottom of the Christmas tree. I know this sounds horrible, but I felt really jealous. I can't imagine my family looking so down to earth.

"So," she said, training her eyes on mine. "Any odd habits or quirks I should know about? Snoring, farting, sleep walking?"

I shook my head, grinning, before adding, in what I hoped was an offhand way, "I'm a metamorphagi."

Mackenzie's eyes widened. "Really? That's so cool! Show me!"

I couldn't help but let a smile form on my lips at how eager she looked. I closed my eyes and thought about my hair turning purple. It worked, because I heard her squeal.

"That would be such a cool ability to have! You could sneak around the castle, pretend to be professors... wow!"

I quickly changed my hair back to green, grinning at her reaction. I never thought about how I would use my abilities at Hogwarts. Sure, I thought that maybe I could scare people, or change my hair colour... but Mackenzie's words opened up a whole new world of opportunities.

As I lay in bed that night and thought about this, I realised that Hogwarts was going to be flippin' amazing! I sound really overeager... but on this day alone, I realised how boring my life has been. I've been practically locked in a Manor for as long as I could remember, barely venturing beyond the marble gates.

Hogwarts sounded like the sort of place where I could set myself free.


	4. Coincidences Don't Exist

**JKStorm501: I'm not sure. I think I'll go to the war, so it'll be a pretty long fanfic. As for when they'll find out that they are twins, it won't be long. I mean, if you went to a school and met a girl who looked exactly like you, it wouldn't be hard to discover who she really is. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"'Cos it's a bittersweet symphony, this life." ~ Bittersweet Symphony by the Verve.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Coincidences Don't Exist**

* * *

Lessons start today.

At breakfast, I sat next to Charlie and Mackenzie. Dora smiled at me from across the hall. I smiled as I saw that her hair had turned to the colour of bubblegum. If I did that, we would be identical down to the last freckle. However, I prefer green hair to pink hair.

"What lesson are you most excited for?" Mackenzie asked, as she took a sip of pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"Probably charms," I answered, smiling at her. I hope I can understand the lessons and not make a fool out of myself.

"I would say care of magical creatures, but that's a selective class that you can start in third year," said Charlie. "I'm really interested in dragons."

"What sort?" I asked.

"The fire breathing kind," he responded, smirking slightly, blue eyes glittering. I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm, and he hastened to reply properly.

"Probably Hungarian Horntails. They're the most dangerous sort of dragons there are."

He then proceeded to talking about different types of dragons. I listened to every word he said, interested. He was really passionate about the subject. When he finished giving me a brief overview, he turned to Mackenzie, who looked as though she wanted to ask him a question.

"What about Quidditch?" she asked. "Can you play?"

"Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically. "I'm a good Seeker, if I do say so myself."

"Really?" I interjected, eying his body type. He's average height, but firmly built; Seekers need to be lightweight. Concerning body types, Mackenzie would be more suited to the aforementioned position.

"I know that I look more like a Beater, but I'm actually really good at being a Seeker. I've played Quidditch with by brother, Bill, since I was really little. What about you, Maggie?"

I sighed. I tried flying once, but I stopped for two reasons.

Firstly, Aunt Cissy said that flying was unladylike, and that I should be doing something like reading. But if she discovered the genre of books I was reading, I reckon she would prefer me flying.

And secondly, I am not coordinated.

"My Quidditch skills lie in spectating, not playing," I responded crisply. Charlie smirked.

"Well then, I'm going to be practising during the holidays at my house. Maybe you could come over and hone your 'spectating' skills!"

I tried not to show how much I would like that. I mean, I haven't even known him for twenty-four hours and he's being what I would define as a great friend.

"Maybe. My Aunt and Uncle might not let me, though."

* * *

The first lesson of the day was Transfiguration. McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, was a strict lady who had her hair in such a tight bun that it pulled all her wrinkles back and made her look younger than she sounds and behaves. When I told Charlie this, he had to bite his lip to stop laughing. Mackenzie had a knack for the subject, as did I. It was weird how naturally it came to me, but I suppose that as I am a metamorphagus, transfiguration comes naturally.

"Good," she praised Mackenzie and I. "These two are the only ones who managed to turn the match into a pin. The rest of you have homework."

There was a collective groan, and I bit my lip to stop laughing. I felt all warm inside, which I think was because of the compliments from McGonagall. Aunt and Uncle don't believe in showering others in compliments. Well, not to me at least. They do it to Draco.

"Good job, girls," she said as we left the classroom.

I think that Mackenzie and I were the only two people who managed to make the old teacher smile.

"Bints," Charlie grumbled, glaring at us. "How come you're both so smart?"

"How come you're so annoying?" Mackenzie retorted, smirking. "We'll help you tonight, Charlie. Won't we, Maggie?"

I don't want to help him! I have to write a very long letter to Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius, and that will take up a lot of time. They expect correct spelling and grammar for everything, and I'm sorry to say but my talents don't lie in those particular areas. When I tried to explain this to Charlie, he widened his eyes and made his bottom lip quiver. Damn those puppy dog eyes. No, I will not waver. Won't... won't...

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "I'll help you after I'm finished writing a letter to my family. I promise," I assured. Charlie smiled and we walked to our next lesson, Charms. We had Charms with the Hufflepuffs, so I made a beeline for Dora. She grinned when she saw me, and I sat next to her, Charlie on the other side of me and Mackenzie next to him.

"Woah!" Mackenzie exclaimed. "You two are practically identical!"

"Yeah," Dora replied, looking a little uneasy. I probably had the same expression on my face.

Dora and I paired up and Charlie and Mackenzie paired up. We were attempting to make a feather levitate, and so far, to no avail. Well, I don't think that I like Charms. It's frustrating.

"Maggie," Dora began in almost a whisper. "I think that it is very weird how we look alike. I'm going to write to my parents and tell them about it."

I frowned, confused. It was just a weird coincidence! I think...

"I dunno."

"Maggie, we are identical, and we are both metamorphagi! Something weird is going on. I think that you should write to your family too, and see what they say."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to stress Aunt and Uncle out, but Dora was right: something weird was going on.

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

So that evening, I decided to put my homework on hold for an hour so that I could compose my letter.

_Dear Aunt Cissy &amp; Uncle Lucius,_

_Hello from Hogwarts! My first day has been very eventful, and no, I haven't been getting in trouble. I've been an utter angel (so far. Jokes, I'll keep behaving)._

_Things have been interesting. I was sorted into Gryffindor, after the Sorting Hat muttered some garbage into my head. It didn't make any sense, but hey, I'm in Gryffindor! I know, Uncle, that it isn't the house that you desired for me to be in, but I am happy. Mainly because I have made two friends from my house: Charlie Weasley and Mackenzie Hawthorne. They are both really nice to be with, and Mackenzie and I were the only two people to succeed in turning a match to a pin! We have to help Charlie later on, a task that I am not looking forward to. _

_As I said, things have been interesting. There is a girl in Hufflepuff, called Nymphadora Tonks. And something strange is going on. We are literally identical. Down to the last freckle. Another thing: we are both metamorphagi. I know, weird. Thing is, I feel some sort of connection to her. I know when she's going to laugh, I know when she's feeling uneasy... I don't know. Maybe I'm making this all up. She told me to tell you both, because of how strange it all is. Do you know anything about this? _

_I have better go now. Charlie needs help with his homework._

_Take care and give Draco a big hug for me._

_Magnolia_

It didn't take as long as I thought it would. And I'm pretty happy with it, if I do say so myself.

Mackenzie went to bed early, so I was left to help Charlie by myself.

"You okay, Maggie? You look really pale."

I nodded. "I'm good. It's just this whole thing with Dora. Weird, y'know?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I know. Do you think that you two could be related?"

I shrugged. Maybe. I mean, it would make sense, but... it's just so surreal.

"I'm not sure."

"What about Sirius Black? Do you think you're related to him?"

The name rings a bell, but I can't seem to think of where I heard it. "Dunno. Who is he?"

Charlie widened his eyes. "You don't know who he is?"

"No, should I?"

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Okay, Sirius Black is a murderer. He killed twelve people, including a wizard called Peter Pettigrew. He was a lunatic, and was a Death Eater."

I've heard of a lot of Death Eaters; Uncle used to speak of them a lot. I don't remember a guy called Sirius Black being mentioned. But for some reason when I heard the name Sirius Black, I got a vision of a tall, black haired man kissing my forehead. That isn't possible.

"We're not related, as far as I know. Maybe distantly, because my Aunt said that the Black family is huge, and heaps of purebloods are distantly related."

"So we're probably related," he said, looking curious.

I shrugged. "Probably. Now, do you want me to help you with this homework or not?"

* * *

I got the reply to my letter in the morning.

_Dear Magnolia,_

_Your Uncle isn't pleased with your placing. However, I am happy that you made Gryffindor. I had many friends that were Gryffindors, and they were all wonderful people. _

_Good to know that you haven't been getting in trouble. I don't expect you to remain angelic, though. You've always been a troublesome child, in ways that you wouldn't understand yet. _

_Hm, that's unusual, concerning your Hufflepuff friend. Get to know her, Magnolia. If you feel a connection towards her, nurture it. If she is nice to you, be nice to her in return. I would put it down to a mere but strange coincidence, so don't think about it too much. Over thinking can cause stress. Trust me, you don't need any more stress than necessary at Hogwarts._

_Congratulations on your success in Transfiguration! However, don't get cocky. Work gets harder here on in. You're a smart girl, but remain focused._

_Draco has been asking about you. Please come home for Christmas, or he might just scream the house down._

_Love,_

_Aunt Cissy_

This is why I love my Aunt. She has great advice. I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and told Dora what the letter said.

"My parents haven't replied yet," she said. "But I'll tell you what they say when they do."

"Thank you."

I like Dora, but I think that she's overreacting just a tad. There are bigger mysteries in life. How long did it take Dumbledore to grow his beard? How did the Dark Lord's nose disappear? Why is Flitwick so short?

Okay, so maybe I'm under-reacting. But there is such thing as coincidence, right?

Like the fact that I share a last name with a murderer.

I am _really_ not good at putting things in perspective.

* * *

As the week ended, Dora was avoiding me. That much was obvious.

I would walk up to her, and she would find an excuse to walk away. If she and Charlie were talking and I walked up to them, she would avoid eye contact with me and walk away. I have no idea what I did wrong!

On a happier note, I was settling into Hogwarts nicely. We didn't have to wake up at a ridiculous time, which suited me. Lessons weren't as hard as I thought they would be, with the exception of Potions. God, I hate Snape. He has such an irrational hatred for me. I coughed too loudly and he took a point from Gryffindor. Slimy git.

However, I wasn't completely happy, and this was because of Dora.

"Charlie," I began, as we sat by the lake on Saturday morning. "Why is Dora avoiding me?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable. "I dunno. She didn't tell me."

Charlie is a horrible liar.

"C'mon, please tell me," I whined, eyes pleading him to do so. I feel... sad. That is the only word that I can use to describe how I feel when Dora isn't speaking to me. I just... I'm so confused as well. She said she would approach me when her parents replied to the letter, and she hasn't done so. Maybe they replied and told her to stay away from me? Somehow, I doubt that.

"It isn't my place, Maggie," he said softly. "It's up to her. You did nothing wrong, but she's just confused."

So bloody what? I'm confused too!

I was about to snap at Charlie, when I realised how... honest he looked. Clear blue eyes were locked on mine, and I couldn't see any traces of lying or dishonesty. Why _should_ I snap at him?

"About what?"

"Everything. Look, you two being identical isn't _just_ a coincidence."

"It has to be!" I protested, but I couldn't see why I was so against the fact that there could be more to it.

"Coincidences don't exist, Maggie. Everything happens for a reason."

I glared. "I'm guessing that you got that out of a book, right?"

Charlie grinned. "Yep."

"Right then," I snapped, sick of the small talk. I'm a forceful person, and I want answers. "I'm going to talk to her."

He stood up and grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "No, Maggie. Please just stay away and let her sort out how she is feeling."

"About what?"

Charlie let go of my wrist and wringed his hands. "I can't bloody tell you!"

"Then I'll go and ask her!" I yelled.

"You can't!"

"Shut up, Charlie!" I screamed. He suddenly froze, and I felt really bad. Great way to stuff things up, Maggie.

"Your hair has turned red," he mumbled. That's always happened when I'm angry. And yes, I am angry. Could Charlie just stop being cryptic? It would make the whole situation a lot easier!

"Sorry for yelling," I said, brushing a lock of my hair out of my eyes. "But I'm confused, and I don't know what to do. Mackenzie said I should just give her space, but I don't see why I should. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Please, listen to me," he said, adopting a serious tone of voice. "You haven't done a single thing. But give her space. If you respect her, you'll do that."


	5. Sisterly Discoveries

"This is not the start but this ain't the end. This is not the start but this ain't the end, again." ~ Passerby by Grinspoon.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sisterly Discoveries**

* * *

A week later, Dora still wasn't talking to me. I was, as Charlie advised, giving her space, but I didn't even know why. However, I suspected that it had something to do with the fact that we look alike. Maybe her parents told her something? What's even worse is that Charlie is acting strangely around me too. Luckily, Mackenzie is sticking by me.

If you take away the fact that two of my friends aren't really speaking to me, I like Hogwarts. It is so much more exciting than living in Malfoy Manor. I mean, the two have some things in common. For example, they are both huge and are epic to play hide and seek in. That's where the similarities end and the differences begin.

For one, Hogwarts is so homely and has a great feel to the atmosphere. I'm dreading Christmas for the first time ever because of this fact. But in a way, I am looking forward to it. Maybe the Christmas break will give Dora the chance to do... whatever she needs to do. It's starting to get on my nerves.

"Maggie!" Mackenzie said, waving a hand in front of my eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Mackenzie, who had an exasperated look in her eyes.

"Can you please focus on this Transfiguration paper? My parents expect good marks."

I guess my Aunt and Uncle do too. If I flunk my first year at Hogwarts, you don't need to be Einstein to figure out what their reaction would be.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Dora and Charlie."

A sly look crossed Mackenzie's features. It was the sort of look that I associated to an idea, and a wicked one at that.

"They've been together an awful lot, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose. It's because Dora is mad at me or something and Charlie has decided to take sides," I deadpanned sardonically, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Nah, I don't think so. I think they like each other."

"Duh. You don't hang out with someone who you don't like!"

Mackenzie facepalmed. "No, dumbass. They like _like_ each other!"

I started laughing. I'm fairly certain that they don't. Where did this idea come from?

"Trust me," she said, as I opened my mouth to speak. "I know all about this sort of thing. Go and ask Charlie, I dare you."

It was early evening, so we were all doing homework. Charlie was seated in a corner with a few guys from his Dorm. I can tell that from their level of focus, McGonagall would be doling out a fair few detentions tomorrow. I looked back at Mackenzie, determined to prove her wrong.

So I stood up, brushed off my skirt and walked over to Charlie and his mates. He gave me a small smile when he saw me and asked what I wanted. I noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and he looked a little worried.

"Can we talk?"

A few of his friends wolf whistled and I rolled my eyes at the immaturity. However, he nodded and we sat on the stairs of the Boy's Dorms.

"What is it, Maggie?"

I exhaled and began to speak. I'll try to be subtle.

"Do you fancy Dora?"

Congratulations, Maggie. You get an award for being the most subtle first year in the school.

His expression changed to one of bemusement and then of confusion.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Mackenzie has this theory that you do, because you two hang out all the time."

"Mackenzie has been reading too many romance novels," he chuckled, shooting me another bemused look. I locked eyes with Mackenzie and gave her a triumphant smile, before turning back to Charlie.

"But just out of curiosity, why are you hanging out with her so much? And why do you seem annoyed at me?"

His expression softened a tad, and he shook his head. "Maggie, I can't tell you. But she is so confused and conflicted about something, something really big. You'll be pretty hurt if you find out what it is, which is why I'm not the one to tell you. I mean, she's your sister-"

We simultaneously froze. He looked defeated, whereas I had a strange feeling rising in my chest.

It isn't as though the thought hadn't crossed my mind in recent weeks. Of course it had. In many ways, however farfetched it sounded, there was so much basis in the theory. After all: the simplest explanation is usually the most likely. Now my farfetched theory had been proved correct. Charlie's expression confirmed it.

"So it's true," I said softly, looking down at my lap. Slowly, I looked up to see him nodding.

It didn't take much for me to accept the fact. But what _was_ hard was how to process all the thoughts that were swirling around my head. How was this possible? Was what the Sorting Hat said true? Have my family been lying to me?

"Bloody hell, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" he exclaimed, rubbing his temples. "Dora will kill me!"

He looked ready to go into a frenzy, so I, in my confused state, tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her that I know. But I'm going to ask my family some questions, and-"

"No!" he said, blue eyes suddenly widening in alarm. "No, you can't. If she decides to tell you, act surprised. If you don't-"

"Why are you making this into such a big deal?" I asked, trying not to let my temper get the better of me. "Why can't I even tell my own family that I have a twin sister? In case you haven't noticed, we have the same parents, and they are supposedly dead!"

A few people in the vicinity looked at me curiously, but I ignored it. I hate being confused; it makes me angry.

"Because... bloody hell," he hissed. "This is big. She needs some time to accept it. I'm sorry," he added, but it wasn't enough. I stalked off, confused more than anything.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily that night. Whenever I thought I had come to a decision, I changed my mind. I wanted to tell my family, but Charlie seemed so against it, which didn't make me feel at ease. I couldn't tell Mackenzie, so she didn't know why I was in such a weird mood. To be honest, I didn't feel angry, nor did I feel sad or happy. Instead, I felt confusion; all-consuming confusion.

However, I eventually came to a decision.

* * *

I spotted my twin the next morning, seated next to a few of her female friends. Breakfast had only just began, so I reckoned that if I could talk to her, I would have a good half an hour to do so.

Now, I would love to say that after sleeping on it, I came to what I deemed to be a wise decision. But there really was no sleeping involved, so I would be lying. In fact, considering that I am severely sleep deprived, maybe talking to her won't be such a good idea-

I took a deep breath and locked my eyes on hers. She had changed the shade of them, because they weren't the colour that mine were; they were a clear blue, much like Charlie's.

Her clear eyes widened slightly, but she didn't try to move away. In fact, she stayed exactly where she was, as her friends continued to have a conversation.

Strangely enough, my legs felt like jelly, and my stomach started turning. I didn't know whether it was because I was nervous to talk to her or nervous at what I might find out.

"Hey," I began, smiling meekly. "Dora, can I talk to you?"

A strange expression crossed her features, but to my relief, she nodded and stood up. It was as though she could read my mind, and could tell that I wanted to go for a walk around the grounds.

When we opened the door to step out, I had my thoughts gathered in my head. I knew what I was going to say. But just because we were apparently sisters, it doesn't mean that I know how she would react.

"So," she began, locking her eyes on mine.

I decided to be straight up and frank.

"Charlie let slip that we were sisters, and I need to talk to you about it."

Surprisingly enough, she didn't look shocked at my words. In fact, she looked knowing.

"I figured that Charlie would let something slip. He isn't the sharpest knife in the draw, eh?"

I giggled slightly. "Yeah, I suppose. Is it all true?"

My nerves slowly ebbed away as she spoke.

"My Mum was really shocked, but very pleased too, when I told her about you. She and Dad had a really long talk, and they told me that you were my sister."

A strange feeling started to inflate in my chest; a hopeful, jubilant feeling. I have parents who are alive! And a sister!

But as soon as I gathered my next thoughts, the balloon in my chest popped.

My family have probably been lying to me. Uncle, I can deal with, but Aunt? That's a whole different story.

"How is all this possible?" I whispered.

"I can't tell you. I don't even know the whole story myself, and I'm not the one to be telling you the parts that I do know. But Mum said that maybe you could come over on the holidays, and she wants to see your Aunt too. She sounded really angry when she said the last part, actually."

The thoughts that were swirling around in my head came to a halt as Dora uttered the last sentence.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that my Aunt has been lying to me.

And, despite the fact that I don't know the whole story, I don't think I will be able to forgive her for this.


	6. Semi-Calm Before the Semi-Storm

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you! I guess they are sort of quotes, but the beginning parts of each of the chapters are song lyrics from songs that are absolutely amazing. If you look the songs up, you won't regret it**

**JKStorm501: Huge thank you! Glad you're liking the story :D**

* * *

"I'm taking my time, I'll let it float away. Spare me no lies and you've nothing to say. The further we slip into this rabbit hole, the harder we look for a new place to go. Oh I'm still lost and running." ~ Lost and Running by Powderfinger.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Semi-Calm Before the Semi-Storm**

* * *

I refused to go home for Christmas. Dora had invited me to her house, because she said we all needed to talk. I sent a short and quite rude letter to my Aunt, telling her that I was staying at Hogwarts. My anger was beyond describable words. She always raised me not to lie; to tell the truth. Yet now, it is clear that she is a hypocrite to the last degree.

I have a twin sister, whose parents are my parents. They are supposedly dead. What I can't understand is why my Aunt kept this from me, and why she raised me when I clearly had parents who could do that.

I re read one of the letters that she sent me a few months ago, when I first started Hogwarts. She had told me to nurture my relationship with Dora. So if she _did_ know that Dora was my twin, which she obviously did, then why did she tell me to sustain the relationship? Surely she knew that if Dora and I grew closer, we would figure out the truth eventually. After all, my Aunt raised no fool. So that means that she _wanted_ us to discover the truth... now I am really confused.

I told Mackenzie the truth, and she was really supportive about the whole situation. It has officially been a week since I found out that I have a twin sister, and Dora and I have grown closer. She shared tales of her childhood, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat lonely. Dora had her parents, and I didn't. The sort of love that she received was different to the sort of love that I was given. When I told Mackenzie how I felt, she said that parents are obliged to love you, but other family members aren't. In other words: my Aunt didn't _have_ to take me in and care for me, but she did. This apparently shows that she loves me. I countered my friend's argument by saying that if Aunt loved me, she would have let me be raised by my own parents, not my Aunt and Uncle. But she did make a good point, I guess.

I guess that in a mere four days, all my questions will be answered. Well, maybe not all of them. I have questions that I will be asking my dearest Aunt, but I don't know when that will be. At the moment, I don't know what I would do if I faced her.

* * *

"Morning," Mackenzie chirped as she got dressed. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and we would be leaving tomorrow morning. Today was the last day I would see Charlie and Mackenzie for a while, so we decided hang out all day, with my sister too, of course.

"Morning," I replied, yawning and getting out of bed. Brr, it was cold.

"I hope you and Dora have a good holiday together," she said, smiling. "And I hope that with whatever you find out, you won't be too angry with your Aunt."

"Whatever the explanation is," I began, trying not to let my temper get the better of me, "I will never forgive her."

A look crossed Mackenzie's face; a pained, worried look. "C'mon, Maggie. Remember what I said?"

"Yes, I do. But if you were told that you were lied to by the people who supposedly loved you, for your _whole_ life, would you forgive them easily? It isn't as though they lied about there being a Santa Clause. They told me that my parents were dead."

This was an argument that we had been having for the past few days, and Mackenzie knew better than to continue with it. It was easier to drop the subject, before my temper _did_ get the better of me.

"Okay," she finally said. "I can't be bothered arguing with you, especially when it's almost Christmas. But look on the Brightside! You get to spend Christmas with your sister!"

I couldn't help but smile at that.

We met up with Charlie and Dora outside, and we decided to walk down to the lake together. Of course, it was too cold to swim, but we could walk around the perimeter of it. It's more interesting than it sounds, trust me.

"Hey," Charlie said, smiling at me. "You okay?"

I nodded and smiled, even though it was a lie. As it turned out, I was incredibly nervous at the prospect of meeting my parents. He gave me a look, which clearly indicated that he knew that I was lying. However, I decided to ignore this. After all, today was going to be the last day I see my friends for a week and a half. I may as well make the most of it, and not let an emotion like worry get in the way of having a good time.

"I'm going to my Aunt's house tomorrow," Mackenzie stated, pulling a face. "She smells like fish."

Charlie laughed. "Not as bad as my Aunt Muriel. She practically gives me a snog every time she sees me." He shuddered at this point. "Trust me, you don't want to be kissed by Aunt Muriel."

I giggled and nudged Charlie in the shoulder. "C'mon, it can't be that bad. I bet you secretly liked it!"

I was only teasing, but to my surprise, Charlie turned a light shade of pink. I glanced at Mackenzie and smirked, but she didn't return it. Instead, she looked almost confused by something. However, I chose to ignore it and continue teasing Charlie.

"I didn't, Maggie," he said dully. I raised an eyebrow and brushed a piece of hair from my eyes.

It was Dora's turn to make Charlie feel uncomfortable. "Of course he liked it, Maggie. I mean, who else would kiss him?"

I laughed as Charlie narrowed his eyes at my sister. "Shut up, Dora."

"Ooh," we said in unison. I glanced at Dora and smiled, before taking my turn in annoying Charlie.

"I'm so intimidated by you!"

"That's a big word," he said, the shadow of a smirk forming on his features. "Did you swallow a dictionary?"

I smirked and nudged him in the shoulder again. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm just naturally smart."

"Or naturally arrogant," he retorted, smiling all the same. I rolled my eyes and looked at Mackenzie, who was looking at us with a wide grin on her features. I have known her long enough to realise that that particular smile is her 'I know something you don't know' smile. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Speaking of naturally arrogant people," Dora began, "Snape has assigned us potions homework for over the holidays. Kenzie, you'll have to come up with the essay."

Oh yeah. We came up with a plan so we get good marks all year. Out of the four of us, we are all good at a certain subject. Mackenzie is best at Potions, I'm best at Transfiguration, Dora is best at Charms and Charlie is best at Defence Against the Dark Arts. So I decided to do the Transfiguration essays for everyone one night, and I gave them a little tutoring as well. To repay me, they decided to help me with the subjects I wasn't so good at, and from there, our homework plan was born. Cool, right? I mean, we will probably get caught at one point, but if we're careful enough, it may just last for the rest of the year.

"Okay," she replied. "I'll be sending yours and Maggie's to the same house, right?"

I swallowed hard and nodded on Dora's behalf.

* * *

The next day, I woke up at a ridiculous hour. It was four o'clock in the morning, Christmas Eve. I could see that it had been snowing overnight. It brought back memories of my previous Christmas. Draco was pretty small, but Aunt and Uncle trusted me to look after him. We spent the entire Christmas Eve making snowmen, having mini snow fights and making snow angels. At the time, that day seemed like the most fun I had ever had. Now, after three months of being at Hogwarts, I can see that no, it wasn't _that_ fun. But it was nice being with Draco.

I walked over to my chest of drawers and ruffled through my clothes. All I could see were clothes that my Aunt approved of; fancy lace dresses and such. If an eleven year old such as myself wore them, I would probably look like an arrogant bitch. Then I spotted the one outfit that I actually liked: the black sweater that glittered in the sunlight, and the black pleaded skirt. I found a pair of tights that would go with them, and put them on. I want to make a good first impression on my family. The tights had a hole in them, which my Aunt would never allow. But if I thought about it, I looked... different. The skirt, which went up to my knees in September, is now an inch or so higher than that. The sweater looks slightly frayed, and falls to the side, like an off the shoulder sweater would. And of course, the holey stockings added to the look. I decided that I liked it.

I put my hair up in a high ponytail, not knowing how to do any other style well. Then I put a thick winter coat over my clothes, as it was really cold, and put on a pair of boots.

"What's all the noise?" I heard Mackenzie groan, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You look nice," she said, brushing sleep out of her eyes. I didn't mean to wake her up, but keeping quiet has never been a talent of mine, because I am clumsy.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at her. Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched squeal emit from her mouth.

"It's snowing!"

Mackenzie, who usually hates mornings, suddenly morphed into hyperactive mode. She was grinning and bouncing, all traces of tiredness and grumpiness disappearing.

"C'mon, Maggie! It's a beautiful day! And you're meeting your parents! Here, I'll do your hair in a braid."

Whoa... I was very taken back. Sure, Mackenzie is bubbly... maybe she just really loves snow.

"You feeling okay, Kenz?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes! I just want to make sure that you look good for your parents, okay?"

I slowly nodded and sat down on her bed, and let her braid my hair. I looked in the mirror as she did so. A grin was evident on Mackenzie's features, but my eyes weren't really focusing on that. Instead, however vain it sounds, I was focusing on my own appearance. The shadows cast by the curtains were sending shadows onto my features, making me look almost menacing. I hate how I look darker and more aristocratic than my classmates do.

When Mackenzie finished, I smiled at her. My hair was falling down my back, with the shorter parts pulled into braids. I liked it a lot.

* * *

The hours until the Hogwarts Express left seemed to pass very quickly. One minute I was eating breakfast, the next I was sitting in a train compartment with Dora, Kenzie and Charlie. The latter two were talking, whereas Dora and I were very quiet. Every now and then, however, we would exchange looks and smile slightly, before resuming our staring out of the window.

Again, the hours seemed to pass as though they were seconds. The train pulled to a halt, and my stomach started turning.

"Seeya," Mackenzie said, hugging me. "And good luck. See you in a few days."

I nodded and looked at the floor. I heard Charlie speak.

"You'll be fine, Maggie." I looked up, and he was smiling in a comforting way.

"Aren't you going to hug her, Charlie?" Mackenzie asked. I glared at her, but she only widened her eyes innocently. I looked back at Charlie, who was a little pink in the cheeks. However, he merely ruffled my hair and grinned once more. For some reason, it comforted me more than Mackenzie's hug did.

"Ready?" Dora asked softly, and I nodded.

* * *

**This was sorta a filler chapter, and it was a little boring, I know. I just wanted for readers to get a feel on what is going through Maggie's head. **


	7. The Noble and Most Crazy House of Black

**I am so sorry about the lapse in updates... I got busy, got writers block, got over my writers block... then I started to write this chapter, and then it was accidentally deleted. Well, this chapter is long, so hopefully that's a consolation for not updating in over a month...**

**Oh, and there are some timeline changes in this. I'll explain below.**

**Bellatrix's birth year: 1953 = 31 years old at this point**

**Andromeda's birth year: 1956 = 29 years old at this point (she is just old enough to have twelve year old girls... well, wizards did get married and such early, so it works)**

**Narcissa's birth year: 1958 = 27 years old at this point**

**Sirius's birth year: 1959 = 26 years old at this point**

**(As at this point it is the end of the year in the story, I'm basing their ages off the next year, if that makes sense. Sirius would be 25 in 1984, but as it is almost 1985, he's 26, if that makes any sense whatsoever.)**

**This is so that I can have Sirius and Andromeda three years apart, as I'm making Sirius older than the rest of his class (Lily and James at least were born in 1960) because it is important for this chapter.**

* * *

"Can we climb this mountain? I don't know. Higher now than ever before. I know we can make it if we take it slow. That's taking easy, easy now, watch it go. We're burning down the highway skyline on the back of a hurricane that started turning when you were young." ~ When You Were Young by the Killers.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Noble and Most Crazy House of Black**

* * *

So many kids not too much older than I am say how much they hate their parents. Yet from the minute that I glimpsed my own, I knew that no such words would never come from my mouth.

Her smile. It was so much like Dora's smile. So much like my smile. I could see a woman in front of me who had gone through suffering. She had the same look that my Aunt had; she had the look of someone who never was completely happy, never completely satisfied.

The man in front of me had a mischievous look about him, as though he were once a prankster. Yet somehow, I could see that he too was never completely happy. But the twinkle in his eyes when he saw me was so much like the twinkle in Dora's eyes when she teases Charlie; the twinkle in my own eyes.

It took me a moment to realise that the smile on her face and the twinkle in his eyes were there because of my presence. It made me feel... special.

I smiled, wondering if my smile was as loving as my mother's, and whether my eyes were twinkling like my father's.

"Hello, Maggie," the woman said. "I'm Andromeda."

I felt as though something was clogging up my throat, because I couldn't speak. Thankfully, I could nod and smile. That seemed to be enough for now.

"And I'm Ted," the man said, the twinkle in his eyes still evident. Ted and Andromeda. It was hard to comprehend that they were my parents. In fact, it was hard to comprehend anything in that moment. I didn't know what to think or how to act. However, I had a strange feeling in my stomach. It was an elated feeling that felt like butterflies. I had never felt that feeling before. And I couldn't put a name to it.

In a way, I expected it to be a teary greeting, full of sentimental words. Yet this was better. They were acting naturally.

"Our home isn't too far from here, and our car is parked nearby. So we will be home in no time, and then there will be time for discussion," Andromeda said, sounding firm yet kind. Maybe she was worried that I would bombard her and Ted with questions. Little did she know, I had trouble even getting the word 'question' out of my mouth.

I looked at Dora, who smiled at me. Being with her seemed so natural; I couldn't believe I didn't realise we were twins the moment I set eyes on her. Then again, it didn't take me too long to realise it. If I think about it, the idea that we may be sisters came across more because of how close I felt to her, rather than our appearances.

The car was unlike the sleek black car that Uncle Lucius owned. Instead, this car was a pale blue and a little battered looking. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. It was the same feeling I felt when I realised how lonely I really was at Malfoy Manor. And I realised _that_ not even twenty-four hours after I settled in at Hogwarts. This car was just another example of how... _cold_ my Aunt and Uncle were. Maybe it just took a bit of naturalism and love to see that.

"Sorry that it's a bit messy," Ted said, brushing a few crumbs off the backseat where I was about to sit. "I'm not exactly the cleanest person, so to speak," he added, his eyes twinkling again. I had a feeling that he knew the same could be said for me. Aunt Cissy tried to make me a tidier, more organised person, but on reflection, I realised that her efforts were for nothing. Ha.

The engine started with a low rumble, and then it began properly. The car smelt like peppermint and wood. It was an interesting scent.

"Have you ever listened to muggle music, Maggie?" Andromeda asked, turning around to look at me from the passenger seat. I shook my head.

"The only music I've listened to is Celestina Warbeck, because my Aunt loves her," I said, rolling my eyes. _Well, that makes me seem rude, doesn't it?_

To my surprise, Andromeda laughed. "Yes, well, Narcissa always liked her."

Don't think that I didn't notice how her tone became icy.

"Well, anyway," Ted said briskly, "we have a few albums here. Queen, Rolling Stones and KISS-"

"KISS," Dora said, perking up at the name.

"Nymphadora-" he began in a stern tone.

"Don't call me that!" she said indignantly. "You know I hate it!"

"_Nymphadora_," Andromeda said, her tone also stern, "let Maggie choose."

"Oh," I began. "I don't know any of those people, so Dora can choose."

"Thanks, Maggie," she said softly, holding her hand out for me to high five. I did so quietly and smiled to myself, as I saw Andromeda and Ted exchange looks. As each second went by, I started to feel more welcomed, more natural.

"I love this song," Dora said, sighing wistfully. It was a heavy sort of song that had a cool tune. I didn't know it, but it sure was a heck of a lot better than sappy old Celestina Warbeck.

"I WAS MADE FOR LOVIN' YOU BABY; YOU WERE MADE FOR LOVING ME!" Dora screeched out, and I covered my ears. Bloody heck, that sounded like a cat dying! Still, I don't think that I'm much better.

"Don't mind Dora, she's always like this," Andromeda stated, turning around to look at me and disregarding the fact that Dora was air-guitaring like a maniac. I was fighting back laughter. "She's always loved this song, even when she was very little," she continued, glancing at Dora and shaking her head bemusedly. "I think that we're all a little sick of it now."

I smiled. What I _wouldn't_ I give to be sick of music like this? Heck, what I wouldn't I give to get sick of Dora's singing? I guess I'm trying to say that I want to be accepted into this family – my family – for all its weirdness and singing habits.

When the song was over, Dora didn't sing to any of the others. She stared out of the window, until she suddenly spoke up.

"Mum, why did you call me Nymphadora? And why did you call Maggie Magnolia?"

Andromeda turned around and looked at Dora. "I've always liked those names, _Nymphadora_. What's your problem with it?"

"I just don't like it," she said, rolling her eyes. "And neither does Maggie. They're so old fashioned. We're in the eighties, Mum! People have cool names like Kylie and Jane-"

"Dora," Ted said. "We've had this conversation a million times. Your names are different, which is a good thing. Do you have any idea how confusing it was to be called a common name like Ted?" he said, sounding exasperated. I've never liked my name, but I knew that it would seem really rude if I complained about it. Still, I didn't want to lie by saying that I loved being called Magnolia, so I didn't say a word. Which was fine, because Dora started singing to another song, so I was entertained.

I was both dreading and anticipating the end of the drive. I was sufficiently entertained, for one. And I didn't know what to say or how to act once I was in their house. Oh, and then all the questions. I didn't know what would be polite to ask, or what they would ask me. And if I even have an answer... that's a whole different story.

I felt the car turn and the crackle of gravel on the tyres. I knew that we were pulling into the driveway. My eyes immediately focused on the house.

I looked like one of those two-story homes I've read about in muggle stories: it had a glossy red door, whitewashed bricks and vines growing across the outer walls. I know that my Aunt and Uncle would say that it was too plain, too... _muggle-like, _but all I could see was a home that looked as though it was lived in; a home that looked like it was loved. It didn't matter that it was a little battered looking. But of course, my dearest Aunt and Uncle would say otherwise. I wonder what they would think if they knew I was here... actually, I don't really care. As long as they are angry and annoyed.

"We're home now," Ted said, opening his door. I opened my own door and stepped out, taking a deep breath. Upon looking around, I could see that we weren't in the countryside in the same sense that Malfoy Manor was, but we certainly weren't in the busy city, either. I guessed that we were on the outskirts of London.

"You'll be staying in the spare room, Maggie," Andromeda said, smiling kindly. "I've prepared the bed for you, and-"

"Mum," Dora interjected, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought we agreed on letting Maggie stay in my room!"

Ted chuckled and snorted at the same time. "What, so I can have two sugar hyped eleven-year-olds trash the house? No thank you."

I laughed and smiled at Ted.

"Considering the state of the house, if the girls trashed it, it wouldn't make a difference," Andromeda said, casting a stern look at Ted, who stopped looking so smug. Dora placed her hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly.

"So does that mean that Maggie and I can share a room?"

"No!" they said in unison. If this Christmas was going to be as good as today has been, then I could get used to living here.

Oh, wait.

They would let me live here, right?

Maybe I should think about that more once all the questions are out of the way.

Ted led the way through the glossy door and into the house.

I looked around. It was so much different to Malfoy Manor. There was light all throughout it, because there were thin curtains. It looked significantly smaller than the two places that I had been living in – Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor – but it made it feel more cosy and homely. The air smelt like cookies and some sort of burning incense, which added to the homely vibe. There was a short set of stairs that I assumed led up to the bedrooms, and a sliding door which gave way to a relatively large balcony.

"Dora will show you around, Maggie. If you need anything, just ask us," Andromeda said kindly, patting me lightly on the shoulder. I felt warm inside.

"Well, she's clearly the favourite daughter," Dora grumbled, eyes narrowed at her mother, but she winked at me slyly. I tried not to smirk as Andromeda told her off.

"Dora, you know that these are very special circumstances," she reminded her daughter, gently but firmly. She turned back to me as Dora rolled her eyes. "So after you have settled in and you feel up to talking, just tell us."

I noticed that her smile became rather fixed, and a slightly pained and worried expression was visible on her features.

"Thank you," was all I could say, before I was being dragged up the stairs by Dora.

"I thought that Mum might have let me have anything I wanted, since you are here and stuff. Parents are always nicer when there are visitors. But I guess that when the visitor is you, and you are their daughter, it doesn't count, right?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, as Dora opened the door to what was her room. I knew that it was her room, because there was a big poster on the door, saying 'Keep out, unless you want to be beheaded.'

"Violent much, Dora?" I said, raising an eyebrow at the poster. She grinned.

"My parents have these friends from the Ministry, and they have little kids who find it fun to trash all my stuff. Since I put that poster up, they've certainly stayed out."

"Sounds like a good idea," I said.

"It is, apart from the fact that those ministry snobs always give me dirty looks because of it. Oh well, it isn't as though my goal in life is to please them, right?"

I giggled as my eyes roamed across Dora's room. It was a lot messier than my room at Malfoy Manor, but it was also a lot more personalised. There were posters of muggle bands on the walls, and one of a wizard band called The Weird Sisters. I haven't really listened to The Weird Sisters, because my Aunt says that listening to them is 'unbecoming for a young lady.' Ha.

Her bed was made, but a little crinkly, and her desk was a complete mess of old quills, scrunched up parchment and pots of ink.

"I made Mum and Dad promise that they wouldn't clean anything up whilst I'm at Hogwarts," she explained. "Well, I know that Dad won't, but Mum is a bit of a neat freak. So if she gets up at you for leaving a speck of dirt on your bed, don't blame me."

"Ah, but you are forgetting that I am the visitor!" I said, smirking.

"But you are also my sister, their daughter. And I won't stand for my parents choosing favourites," she said, sticking her nose into the air. At least Dora was in a joking mood.

"Oh, right," she said, smacking herself on the forehead. "I'm meant to be your tour guide." She grabbed my arm and led me out of her room and down the hallway. She opened the first door on the right.

"This is your bedroom. It is probably the cleanest room in the house."

"I like it," I said, eying the bags that Ted must have put down before.

"Good, because although you are the visitor, I don't think that Mum and Dad will like it if you bunk with me. Honestly, it's as though they think that we'll blow up the house or something!"

"Of course we wouldn't," I said, smirking. "I mean, it isn't as though we both get hyped of sugar easily or anything. And we have _never_ broken a rule or got on detention ever, right?"

"Actually," Dora began, looking thoughtful. "I've never been on detention."

"Seriously? I got on one with Charlie a few weeks ago. We may or may not have said that a Slytherin prefect looked like a troll with diabetes."

Dora laughed. "You clearly got the rebellious genes then. I want to be an Auror, so I can't really break too many rules. Y'know, every detention we get is put on record. One day, Filch dropped all his files and I helped him pick them up. They were detention files, from years ago. Do you know about Sirius Black?"

I was taken aback by the random question, but I nodded.

"Well, in his seven years at Hogwarts, he racked up over three thousand detentions. How is that even possible? Though I guess that considering he is a murderer, it makes sense."

"You know that my last name is Black, right? I probably am related to him."

Dora scoffed. "You know that if you are related to him, so am I. I doubt it. Black is a pretty common name, if you ask me. And it isn't even your real last name. You're a Tonks, remember?"

Yeah... but...

"My Aunt told me that Black was my mother's maiden name."

Dora's brown eyes widened and she looked slightly shocked, before she shook her head. "It's probably just a common name, like I said. We can ask them about it, if you like."

Perfect opportunity to ask all the questions that I need to.

"Alright," I said, taking a deep breath and running my fingers through my hair.

Ted and Andromeda were seated on a blue sofa, talking in hushed voices. They ceased when they spotted us, and I noted that Ted especially looked pained.

"Dora, Maggie," Andromeda said softly. "Why don't you two take a seat? We clearly have a lot to talk about."

I gulped and sat down, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was just butterflies.

"Mum," Dora began, only looking a tad nervous. "We were wondering if you could tell us about Sirius Black? We know that he's a murderer, but..."

"Maggie," Andromeda interjected. "What do you know about Sirius Black?"

I swallowed and opened my mouth to speak. "Um, well, we have the same last name, and one of my friends was wondering if we were related. I didn't even know who he was until my friend told me he was a murderer."

"What do you know about the name Black?" Andromeda asked, brown eyes seeming to glow almost eerily. I had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

"I know that it is my Aunt's maiden name, and I know that it is yours."

Andromeda closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.

"Well, at least your Aunt didn't lie to you about that. And yes, I am related to Sirius Black, which means that you and Dora are too. I guess that's where this whole story of the Noble and Most Crazy House of Black begins, Maggie. Are you ready to hear it?"

As I'll ever be.

I nodded and locked eyes with Ted, who looked worried. I then looked back at Andromeda. Finally, I was going to get all the answers. Well, maybe not all. I would need my Aunt for that. But some answers are better than none.

"Okay," Ted said sharply. "But you have to promise that you won't get upset when you hear it."

I nodded, my feeling on unease growing. With my indication that I agreed to Ted's words, Andromeda began to speak.

"Before I married Ted, I was known as Andromeda Black. I was part of the 'Noble' Black Family. They were advocates of pureblood society, meaning that they believed that unless you were pure of blood, you were scum. I had two sisters. Bellatrix, my older sister, and Narcissa, my younger sister. They had no trouble in accepting how they were supposed to act, and the ideals of our family. But I always felt as though they were wrong, as though their beliefs were unfair. I was what one would consider to be a misbehaved child. I disobeyed my parents. I pranked them. I loathed them. Bellatrix used to reprimand me, but I could see that Narcissa was starting to see the reasons behind my behaviour.

"Now, I was eleven at the time. I used to get beat for everything I did wrong. I didn't want the same to happen to my little sister Cissy, so I stopped and tried to be a good little girl. But the damage was done, but not in the way that I thought. Narcissa didn't want to be around me anymore, because I made my mother 'unhappy'. So maybe I _didn't_ influence Narcissa. But I'm sure that as an older sister, if I continued to act the way that I did, she would have followed my example. But anyway, that was the end of the close relationship I had with my little sister.

"At this point, I started growing close to a cousin of mine, Sirius Black. We lived in the same house, as the Blacks did in those days, but we never really crossed paths. The house was huge and we had a three-year age gap, after all. But as it turned out, Sirius had been watching me and the way I used to treat my parents. When he saw that I was starting to behave, he approached me and asked why. I said that I didn't want my little sister following my example. He said that it was nice of me, but he was going to start misbehaving for his parents, my Aunt and Uncle. I reminded him that he had a little brother, and maybe _he_ would follow example. Sirius said that his little brother was too headstrong for that. And that is around the time when Sirius Black started to act the way that he was known for at Hogwarts. He started to rebel against his parents when he was eight.

"I was in my fourth year when Sirius started at Hogwarts. In some ways, he was so much more mature than his classmates were. He had gone through so many floggings and screaming matches at home, more than his classmates could ever dream of. Yet this didn't make him quiet and withdrawn. Instead, he was loud and outspoken. At Hogwarts, he never received punishments to the intensity that he did at home. This made him complacent. When he came home every summer, the beatings and word bashings were one hundred times worse than the punishments he received at Hogwarts ever were. But we grew closer as we got older. By the time he was in third year, and I was in sixth year, we were like brother and sister. I learned how to heal the wounds he received over the summer. He would help me with my Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. He was my best friend at Hogwarts.

"Then one day, Sirius got on detention for jinxing a Hufflepuff prefect. It was no different. But then I found out the reason as to why he jinxed him. Apparently, this Hufflepuff prefect was asking Sirius if he could introduce me to him. The Hufflepuff prefect was your father.

"I was intrigued, because what would a Hufflepuff want with a Slytherin? Yet, as it was with my family, I didn't fit into Slytherin house; I wasn't like them. I got to know Ted, and I found out that he was a muggleborn. I then faced a dilemma. I started to fall in love with Ted. For most, this wouldn't pose as a problem, but for a member of the 'prestigious' Black Family, it was. I told Sirius this, as he was the only one I could turn to. I had Narcissa, whom I once had a close relationship to, but she wouldn't understand. And besides, the closeness I had with her had long since ended. Maybe, if we were maintaining the same closeness we had when we were younger, maybe _then_ I could have confided in her. Anyway, when I told Sirius, he told me to do what I wanted to do. And what I wanted was a relationship with Ted.

"In my final year of school, when we were both seventeen, Ted proposed to me. I said yes. That Christmas holiday, we eloped. When I finally told my parents, they disowned me. Sirius said that he was proud of me. He was banned from being around me, but, of course, he disregarded this. On my last day ever at Hogwarts, Sirius told me that one day he was going to do what I did. He was going to displease his parents so that they disowned him. Or he'd run away. _I_ was the reason that Sirius had a brutal childhood; I didn't realise how powerful my actions and words were on him and the influence they had. I guess it is my own fault that he turned out how he did.

"Soon after we left Hogwarts, I discovered that I was pregnant. I was overjoyed at the prospect. When we found out that we were having twins, our happiness skyrocketed. I had never been so happy in my life. The day that you were both born was the happiest day of our lives. Sirius and his friend James came over during the summer of their fifth year. They played with you both, and marvelled over your colourful hair. It was good to see happiness come to my cousin, even during such darks times as they were back then."

Andromeda stopped talking for a moment and sniffed. Ted put his arm around her. I glanced at Dora, who looked shocked. I took it that Andromeda had never opened up about her childhood before.

I knew that soon in the tale, something bad would happen; the reason why I didn't grow up with my parents. But at the moment, the story seemed bittersweet. Sirius Black sounded like a brave man, yet I knew that he was a murderer, thanks to Charlie.

"I'll take it from here," Ted said, as Andromeda stared blankly ahead. He looked uneasy and worried, which was exactly how I felt.

"Now, as you both know, You-Know-Who was taking over Britain at that time. Your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, formed an organisation called the Order of The Phoenix, which was dedicated to fighting evil. One night, when you were both around one year old, your mother went for a meeting, and I stayed at home to look after you both. I was asleep when I heard Dora crying. I woke up and walked into the bedroom, and saw Bellatrix - your mother's eldest sister - holding both of you. I did the first thing I thought of: I tried to choke her. Bellatrix was a Death Eater, and an evil one at that. She was You-Know-Who's most faithful servant." At this point, Ted's voice started to shake, and I knew that something bad was going to happen. "She shook me off and cursed Dora so that she had deep cuts all over her body. She was still holding you, Maggie, as she ran out of the bedroom. I didn't know what to do. Dora was so small, and the cuts were running deep, down to the bone. And Bellatrix had hold of Maggie. Either way, I had lost. I felt so horrible and worthless, believe me. I stayed with Dora and healed her, whilst Bellatrix ran off with Maggie."

There was a dead silence. It was broken by Andromeda's voice, which was nasally due to tears.

"We looked everywhere for you, Maggie. Never did we realise that for whatever reason, Narcissa was looking after you. There are so many questions that we have. And if there is anything you need to ask, just ask now."

So Ted chose Dora. I was kidnapped by a Death Eater. By my _mother's_ _sister_. And I was raised by her other sister. I felt... abandoned. I was _literally_ abandoned. By my own father. I felt tears well in my eyes, and all I felt like was sobbing. But that wouldn't do. I did have a question. For Andromeda.

"What happened to Sirius?"

She looked shocked that I didn't have a question about what _happened_ (I couldn't bring myself to even think of it) but she answered. I needed a distraction, and I needed it fast.

"He helped me look for you, but I didn't realise that he was working for You-Know-Who. Now, Sirius's friend, James, had a son, who you have heard of. His name was Harry Potter. When You-Know-Who marked the Potters for death, Sirius was appointed as the Secret Keeper. He betrayed them to him, and James and Lily were killed. But not Harry. He vanquished the Dark Lord. Then, Sirius ran. After all, it wouldn't be long before he was found out. His friend, Peter Pettigrew, went after him, and Sirius... he killed him, along with twelve other muggles. And then he laughed as he was carted off to Azkaban. All because I corrupted him. Because I influenced him to rebel."

There was a numb silence. I heard Dora sniffle. There was an empty feeling in my chest. And there was another feeling too. One of anger. No – fury.

"Well, all's well that ends well, right?" I said, chuckling. "I mean, I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Maggie-"

I glared and cut Ted off. "Yeah, I suppose that's what you think. _Look, Maggie is alive, it doesn't matter that she was kidnapped and raised by a bunch of pureblood maniacs, because she's alive! It doesn't matter that she never knew her parents or her sister, because now we're all happy and united!_"

"Please, Maggie-"

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I was not going to cry. I couldn't.

I ran as fast as I could, past the living room and out to the front door. I opened it as quickly as I could, and ran. I heard Ted coming after me, calling out my name. I turned around and saw him, his eyes pleading for me to come back.

It was a split second choice, yet he _knew_ that it would impact my future. Either way, Dora or I would have suffered. In a way, they are as bad as my Aunt and Uncle are. They never told my own sister that she had a sibling.

One thing is for certain. You don't need parents. I grew up without them, and I am fine. They don't need me, and I don't need them.

I wasn't the one who Ted chose.

And with that thought in mind, I spoke to him.

"Oh, are you going to come after me? Just a few years late, Ted."


	8. A Chance for a New Life

"Hey I, oh, I, I'm still alive." ~ Alive by Pearl Jam.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Chance for a New Life**

* * *

I didn't run far. Well, it was sort of hard, you see. Ted and Andromeda had magical boundaries around their home, and I ran into one and rebounded back into their property. I guess that after one daughter was kidnapped, they don't want another to be, eh?

I was angry. Furious. Confused. Upset. And I couldn't leave, although it was what I yearned to do. I wanted to leave this place, and go somewhere, anywhere... anywhere but here. I just wanted to disappear. The thing about secrets is that when you don't know about them, you don't care. Yet the moment you discover one... you wish you never did.

If I didn't meet Dora, none of this would have happened. If I just convinced myself that it was a coincidence that we looked alike, if I didn't get to know her, if I didn't let curiosity get the better of me...

Then I reminded myself that I shouldn't be thinking like this. It isn't my fault. It's other people's faults. Yet I'm not entirely sure whose anymore.

I sat down against a tree. Dora had a huge backyard, which backed onto bushland. Ted and Andromeda would surely find me soon. But for now, I'm alone.

I pressed my palms against my eyes and rubbed them, until I could see stars. More than anything, I was conflicted. I haven't changed my mind about not needing parents. That part is true. I turned out perfectly fine without them, thank you very much. So I can leave them and never see them again, no worries, right? Oh, yeah, I forgot that they are bloody locking me in here.

But would Dora like that? None of this is her fault, and she is just as much the victim as I am; secrets were kept from her. If I think about it like that, the secrets is the part I am angriest about. I know that if Ted chose me, Dora would not be with us today, so how can I be angry about that? No, I think that I'm confusing sadness and the sense of abandonment with anger. I shouldn't have taken it out on him...

But I don't need them.

Dora may be a different story, however.

I heard the crunch of leaves against shoes, and I looked up, to see Dora.

"You alright?" she asked, brown eyes soft. "Sorry, that's a stupid question. I know that I'm not." She sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't know any of that, about Mum or Sirius Black or about... you. She's never opened up about that before. Dad's comforting her right now. He wanted to go and comfort you, but I said that I would do it."

I nodded tersely. "How do you feel about this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm angry, I guess, at Dad. But then again, I can't be. Like you said, just because you're alive, it doesn't mean that everything is okay. But... at least we are closer to being a complete family now."

"But they don't want me," I said blankly.

"Of course they do!" she said incredulously. "The decision Dad made doesn't mean he doesn't love you! I'm not saying that things will be easy, but please can we try? I want to be a family, Maggie, I really do."

"I don't know," I whispered, pulling my knees up to my chin. "I want to be away from here for now, so that I can think. And I don't want to intrude-"

"Wake up!" she said loudly, making me jump. "You are a part of the family! You won't be intruding!"

I stood up quickly and brushed myself off. "Dora, I want to leave. Please," I added softly, feeling the tingle in my nose that signalled that I was about to cry. "I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"But it's Christmas Eve!"

"Please," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes and brushing her arm off me.

It was quickly arranged. Ted and Andromeda avoided eye contact as they arranged the Floo Network for me. I would land in Professor McGonagall's office. Dora gave me a hug. I felt worse and worse every second, but my mind was made up, and nothing would change that.

As I felt the heat around me in the fireplace, I saw Andromeda give me a small smile. It was only small, but it was loving and kind.

But it was too late for me to do anything about it, as I felt myself whirling back to Hogwarts. Everything happened so quickly today. I discovered the truth about my childhood. About most things. And in the space of about an hour and a half, I'm back at Hogwarts.

I looked around at Professor McGonagall's office. "Miss Black," she said curly, nodding in my direction. I managed a weak smile and lifted up my suitcase, and made my way up to the common room.

I felt numb, as if I didn't feel anything. I just focused on lugging this heavy suitcase up the stairs. I _could_ levitate it, but I needed a distraction.

I reached the top of the stairs and walked towards the portrait hole. The Fat Lady gave me a curious look.

"You're back early."

"Lapis Lazuli," I deadpanned. She gave me an annoyed look and swung forward to admit me inside.

No one that I knew or liked was left for Christmas. Which was good, because I had the dormitory to myself. I chucked my bag to the floor and flung myself onto the bed, closing my eyes and burying myself under the covers.

It seemed so long ago when Mackenzie was doing my hair this morning. I was so hopeful yet scared. I had thought up many scenarios, but none of them had matched the magnitude of what my predicament was.

I still felt numb. It was only ten minutes ago when I was still in their household. That felt surreal.

All in all, let's just say that it was a very depressing Christmas.

* * *

It was three days after Christmas, four days after I spoke with Ted and Andromeda. I was sitting down by the Black Lake, my legs stretched out in front of me. After a few days of being left to my thoughts, I wasn't feeling so angry. The all-consuming feeling that I was experiencing was sadness. And confusion. An equal mixture of both. I didn't feel like doing anything. So I just sat by the lake. It didn't help. I needed a distraction. But I did nothing about it.

I heard a crunch and I whipped my head around, the sound startling me. I looked up, and to my surprise, Charlie was standing there, looking confused but happy. I felt a grin cross my features at the sight of him. Finally, a distraction arrived.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, helping me up. I bit my lip, knowing that Charlie would probably lecture me about being stupid. He has a tendency to do that, to be honest.

I explained the story to him, and watched his reaction. He gave me a look, which clearly meant 'seriously?'

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked nervously. He looked somewhat annoyed.

"You're incredibly stupid, Maggie," he stated, rolling his eyes.

I felt my anger spike - okay, so maybe I did act like the world's biggest prat, but he is my best friend; maybe he could _try_ to refrain from insulting me.

"You should have heard Ted - it was as though he thought that everything would be okay again, when it certainly isn't! Just because I'm alive, it cancels out what he did, does it?"

"Actually, yes," he said, looking as though he was explaining what one plus one was to an irritable toddler. "Walking out on them - melodramatic much? I have six siblings, and I know that if _my_ father had to pick one over the other, it wouldn't be an easy choice. It would have nothing to do with favouritism, or the easiest option, or anything like that. It would just be a choice."

"But like I said, just because I'm alive, it doesn't make us a happy family!"

"You are not only a prat," he began, blue eyes narrowed, "you are also selfish. What about how Dora feels in this? I'm sure she feels awful that she was the one Ted saved."

I bit my lip. He had a fair point there. If the roles were reversed, I suppose that I _would_ be feeling pretty bad...

But I'm stubborn, so I pressed on with my arguments, determined to prove Charlie wrong.

"They didn't raise me, Charlie, so how do they classify as parents? No, a lying cow of a woman and her husband raised me. I turned out fine. I don't need parents."

Charlie was starting to look extremely exasperated.

"You clearly do! Look at you, acting all tough and cold-hearted. Where do you think you got that from? Obviously from your Aunt and Uncle. I don't think you understand that your parents love you."

"I never said that they didn't."

"Well, that's the impression you're giving."

We held angry gazes for a few moments. I don't know why he was angry; _I_ was the one being insulted.

"Maggie, I don't want to argue," he said softly, his hard expression softening. "But you are alive, and isn't that a good thing? You have a sister and a family, isn't that a good thing too? And all this is possible because you are alive, so yes, being alive is the whole point. Whether you think that you should be or not, you are alive."

I didn't really have a response for that. Charlie is one damn smart kid. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I think that I win this argument," he stated.

"Yes - but don't inflate your ego or anything," I said, shoving him lightly.

"So when Dora comes back, you'll talk to her about this?"

"Yeah," I said. And I meant it. Sure, I feel bitter and twisted about this, but Charlie made a good point. I have two choices: spend the rest of my life living with my Aunt and Uncle, or be happy.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out which one I would pick.

I started to get an elated feeling of sorts in my chest, and a grin was spreading across my features, which I didn't even realise until Charlie asked why I was grinning like a maniac. I told him that he made me realise that I have a chance at a new life, before changing the subject.

"So why are you back so early?" I asked.

"Percy was driving me mad, so I came back," he shrugged. "And I had the feeling that you might do something like this." When I protested, he merely raised an eyebrow, which read 'you are an idiot, so how could you blame me?' I stayed quiet, silently agreeing with him, before letting him continue to talk. "Anyway, what are we going to do today? Remember, we only have a week left of holidays, so we better make the most of it."

I haven't known him for long, but I know that he's a true friend. And apparently, true friends are hard to find.


	9. Sorting Everything Out

"Run and tell all of the angels, this could take all night. I Think I need a devil to help me get things right. Hook me up a new revolution, 'cause this one is a lie. We sat around laughing and watching the last one die. I'm looking to the sky to save me. Looking for a sign of life. Looking for something to help me burn out bright. And I'm looking for a complication. Looking 'cause I'm tired of lying. Make my way back home where I learn to fly high." ~ Learn to Fly by the Foo Fighters.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sorting Everything Out**

* * *

When Dora and Kenzie returned to school, Charlie and I were the first to greet them. Dora appeared to be fairly miserable, and Kenzie seemed very bubbly and happy. It was funny seeing them stand next to each other, as they were exact opposites: Kenzie was tall and willowy, with red hair and blue eyes, and Dora was short and somewhat curvaceous, with pink hair and brown eyes. And as of this moment, their attitudes were as different as chalk and cheese.

"Don't you both look like right rays of sunshine," Charlie said, his words being honest for the redhead and sarcastic for my twin. Kenzie grinned and Dora gave him a half-hearted smile. Charlie then gave me a look, which clearly meant 'aren't you going to talk to her?'

I nodded, locking eyes with Dora and smiling. "Dora, do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah," she replied quickly. Well, at least she wasn't going to ignore me or anything. See, I made a resolve a few days ago: I was going to be happy. I was going to make good things happen for myself. And I don't know how long that resolution will last, but for the time being, it is so much better than the alternative: moping around, feeling sorry for myself.

"Charlie, can you tell Kenzie what happened?" I asked, giving him a pointed look, hoping he got the message: I didn't want him to be emphasising how melodramatic I was. He nodded and placed a hand on a confused Kenzie's shoulder, and they walked off. Dora and I started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"How were the rest of your holidays?" she asked.

"So so," I replied airily, wanting to get over the small talk. "What about you?"

"You want the non-sugar-coated version?" she asked, looking upset again. Slowly, I nodded.

"Awful. Mum and Dad were so upset. It was the worst Christmas I've ever had," Dora stated plainly, the pain in her eyes palpable. I felt my gut twist with gut; if I hadn't been so incredibly thick, they would have had a good Christmas – maybe even a great one.

"I'm so sorry," I said, completely honestly. "Charlie made me realise how stupidly I acted, and how selfish I was to you and Andromeda and Ted. But for now on, I'm going to try and make things better," I said, holding my chin up a bit higher, as that elated feeling started building up. "I'm going to act maturely about this situation. I've got two letters to write tonight – an apology to Andromeda and Ted, and an interrogating one to my Aunt and Uncle."

Dora, who had being looking at the ground forlornly, sharply looked up at me.

"You mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," I replied, giving her half a smile. "But I need your help on the one to my Aunt and Uncle."

"Are you going to write a 'I'm sucking up your ass' sort of letter, or a ruder one?"

I gave her a wicked grin. "What do you think? I'm not going to be rude as such; I'll be straight to the point. Who knows, I might feel like being rude at the time. So you'll help me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, grinning widely. Funny, how her happiness could be restored after a simple conversation. But the same sort of thing happened after I had spoken to Charlie, so I guess that I shouldn't be so surprised.

We chatted idly about all sorts of things: school, professors, music, books, just random stuff. We didn't really chat about our parents, but the subject wasn't avoided, either. There would be plenty of time for that later, I reckoned. After a while, we decided to go back and see how Charlie and Kenzie were.

"Has Charlie been good?" Dora asked as we made our way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, I guess. It is sort of annoying when your best friend is a whole load smarter than you, when it comes to _some_ things, that is."

Dora laughed. "I didn't think that you of all people would admit that he's smarter than you!"

"Hey, I'm not arrogant or anything," I said seriously.

"Yeah, I know, but you're very... prideful. A Malfoy thing, I suppose."

I got a metal image of my Uncle strutting around like a proud peacock, and felt my anger spike. Charlie was right – I may _think_ that I've turned out fine, but they have rubbed off on certain aspects of my personality. I don't want to be like that anymore.

"Yeah," I said. "But I don't want to be like that. I don't want to think that I'm _always_ right and perfect."

"But Charlie seems to keep you grounded and make sure that your head doesn't get _too_ inflated," Dora said.

There was a fair point in what she said: Charlie was very good at putting things into perspective. He must have very smart parents, because I don't know where else that brilliant streak could come from.

"Lapis Lazuli," I said clearly, as the Fat Lady had opened her mouth to speak. She grumbled and swung open, allowing Dora and me inside. We spotted Charlie and Kenzie instantly: they were sitting by the fireplace, talking. Charlie was leaning against a couch, his legs sprawled carelessly out in front of him, and Kenzie had her knees pulled up to her chin and was rocking forwards slightly. She was the first to look up when she saw us, removing her hands from around her legs and standing up.

"Thank god you're both back! Charlie was starting to bore me with his Quidditch talk!"

"Did you two talk about other things?" I asked, hoping that Charlie didn't _just_ bore her with Quidditch talk.

"Yeah, he told me about how much of a prat you were," she said simply, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. I narrowed my eyes at Charlie, who was walking towards us. He grinned and held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey – just telling it like it is!"

"I happened to have very good reasons for how I acted!"

"And here comes prideful Maggie," Dora mumbled under her breath. I chose to ignore this, as Charlie opened his mouth to retort.

"Yeah, but my reasons were better, even you said so."

I usually had pretty sharp comebacks. Charlie was the only one of my friends who left me speechless and glaring in defeat.

Dora's probably right. I'm too prideful. I got a mental image of myself with a peacocks tail, strutting about, and tried not to crack up – what is wrong with my brain? I don't think that most people get images of themselves as peacocks. Oh well, I guess I'm weird.

"Anyway," Kenzie said, sensing the tension in the air. "I'm so glad to be back at school."

Charlie snorted. "Easy for you to say, smartypants."

"You're smart too, Charlie," Dora said, winking at me. "Even Maggie said so."

Curse you, Dora.

"Really now," Charlie said, eyes glittering mischievously. I shook my head.

"Nah, she's talking about a different Charlie."

"Sure," he said, stretching the syllables out. He didn't take it as arrogantly as I thought he would. In fact, he changed the subject quickly.

"Are we going to continue our Brilliant Homework Plan?" he asked, referring to our plan that would ensure good marks. I nodded enthusiastically – I was more worried about my marks now, because I wanted to show Andromeda and Ted that I was smart. I know that they are my parents, and I shouldn't need to prove anything to them, but I wanted to all the same.

"Until we get caught," Dora said. "I don't want to get a detention."

"She's worried that it will ruin her chances of becoming an Auror," I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's stupid," Kenzie said. "What, are you going to act like a suck up all your school life just so you can get your pick in career choice?"

"Yep," Dora said tetchily. I knew that she was a little annoyed, if her tone and facial features were anything to go by.

"Are you going to do the same, Maggie?" Kenzie asked. I shook my head.

"Hell no! I don't want to be an Auror, anyway. I don't know what I want to be yet."

"Well, you're only eleven, and-"

"Almost twelve," Dora cut in sharply. "We're almost twelve."

I laughed – I didn't know how sensitive Dora was about our age. Charlie had his birthday a few weeks ago, so he was older than Kenzie, Dora and I. I have my birthday in March; I would say that Dora does too, obviously. Maybe when we met, I should have asked her when her birthday was; it would have cleared up a lot.

"As I was saying," Kenzie ploughed on, looking a bit annoyed. I knew that she didn't like being interrupted. "You're only _almost twelve, _so you shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that."

"I agree," I said, and I really did. I spent my childhood being told to act like a lady, so I never had a chance to act like a kid. One of the great things about Hogwarts is that I can pursue my interests, act how I like and wear what I want, without being told that it is unladylike. So of course I wasn't going to fuss myself with adult things like _jobs_.

"Classes start tomorrow," Charlie said suddenly with a groan. It was so easy to become accustomed to the easiness of the holidays. But I was eager to get stuck into the school work, purely because with our infallible plan, it was going to be a breeze. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration. For essays, we each had to write four essays that differed enough so that teachers wouldn't catch on. But it was kinda easy: I just changed a few words, made a few mistakes on Charlie's (I have to make it believable, remember) and voila, done. And of course, it was so much easier with magic.

"Oh well," I said cheerily. "At least the next Quidditch game is soon, right?"

Charlie's depressed aura changed quickly at the mention of Quidditch.

"Yeah. Maybe things aren't so bad."

* * *

That night after Kenzie went to bed and Dora went to her own common room, Charlie and I were the only ones who were still up, apart from a sixth year couple who were making out on a couch. It isn't as though there are dormitories ten metres away, right? Why scar us poor little first years?!

But I had more serious matters to deal with, not the sickening noises from behind us (although they were quite distracting). I had a piece of parchment and a quill out, contemplating on what to write. I had been doing this for an hour. Dora stayed up when I wrote the letter to our parents, and she said that it was really good. This is what it said:

_Dear Andromeda &amp; Ted,_

_Hello, Maggie here. _

_There are a few things that I want to say in this letter, but firstly: I'm so sorry for how I acted on Christmas Eve. It was selfish on all parties, and really very rude. I was angry, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. But I'm feeling considerably more together now, so I've decided to write this letter._

_I'm not so angry anymore, because a friend put things into perspective for me. His name is Charlie Weasley, and he is possibly the bestest friend you could ask for. But anyway, he told me that he has six siblings, and he knows how hard it would be for one of his parents to choose one of them in a life and death situation. I don't know what that is like, and I was acting arrogantly. So for that, I'm sorry. But Ted, your choice wasn't that bad; another thing that Charlie made me realise. I'm alive, and maybe if we try, we can be a happy family. That's what I want, after being raised by my Aunt and Uncle, which brings me to my next point._

_I'm also writing a letter to my Aunt and Uncle tonight. I know that you, Andromeda, probably have written to Narcissa, but I also want to say something to her. I'm going to ask her for answers, and I think that it will be good if we all got together sometime soon and discussed things. I don't care; nothing will excuse what she did, but you both need and deserve an explanation as much as Dora and I do. _

_So I hope that you are both well, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible about what is happening with my Aunt._

_Maggie_

I'm pretty happy with it, if I do say so myself. Dora was going to stay and help me write the letter to my Aunt and Uncle, but I could see that she was tired so I urged her to go to bed. Charlie, however, wanted to stay. He said that he didn't want me to write anything stupid, and he had a good point: if I got into an angry rage while writing it, I probably would say some things that I would regret.

"Why don't you start off with _Dear Aunt and Uncle_?" Charlie suggested, sounding a little impatient. Well, I _had_ been sitting there for a while.

"What a brilliant idea!" I said fake-cheerful voice. "I can't _believe_ that I couldn't think of it!"

"I can," he muttered, which earned a nudge in his ribs.

It took a while and a LOT of pieces of parchment, but I finally think that I nailed it.

_Dear Aunt and Uncle,_

_This isn't going to be a friendly letter, so I do apologise for that. Sometimes, I wish that you could write with sarcasm, but we can't have everything, right?_

_This letter is aimed towards my Aunt, mainly, but it still applies to you, Uncle Dearest. _

_First of all, I know that you have both lied to me. My parents aren't dead, for starters. And for whatever reason, they didn't raise me: you did. After Bellatrix Lestrange kidnapped me, I assume that she told you to raise me, right? Oh yes, I know all of that. Your sister clearly doesn't keep secrets from her daughters._

_I don't care what your reasons are for lying. But my parents deserve an explanation. I won't forgive you for this, ever. _

_I don't want to waste any more parchment, but I will say this, Aunt: if Andromeda has written to you, read the letters if you have not. I want you to arrange something with my parents, so that we can get over this, put the past behind us and move on to the future. And let me tell you, my future will not have you in it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Maggie_

"It's a lot nastier than I expected it to be," I said, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, but you have a right to be. I was expecting you to be swearing at them, and writing capital letters."

I gasped melodramatically. "Capital letters? Nothing says anger like that!"

"You know what I mean," he said, pressing on. "I think that it's good and brave of you. I would never be able to say something like that to the people who raised me."

"Yeah, well, your parents raised you. It's a different story."

"True."

"Well, I'm tired," I said, yawning and stretching my arms out. "Thanks for the help, Charlie."

"No problem," he said, playfully ruffling my hair and standing up. I grinned at him.

"Classes start tomorrow," I said, and he shuddered.

"Don't remind me. Night!"

"Night," I said, as I threw the discarded pieces of parchment in the fire. First thing in the morning, I'll use one of the Hogwarts owls to post my letters.

Doing something about it really changed how I feel; I feel so much better. Maybe now, I'll be able to live. Not under stress and confusion. And certainly not under a roof ruled by pureblooded liars.


	10. The Awaited Meeting

"Well I guess this is growing up." ~ Dammit by Blink-182.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Awaited Meeting**

* * *

The term was flying by in the blink of an eye. It was almost May, which meant that it was almost the Easter Holidays. And it was during the Easter Holidays that Andromeda and my Aunt would have a talk.

Andromeda sent me back a letter, basically saying that she and my Aunt corresponded via letter, arranging to meet up at Andromeda's place during Easter Eve, the day that Dora and I would return for the holidays. I know that Andromeda won't pull out of this arrangement, but Aunt is a whole different story. However, I'm hoping that she respects Andromeda enough to realise she and Ted deserve some sort of explanation.

"Ugh," Charlie complained, looking through his notes for History of Magic. "I am _so_ going to flunk this subject."

Okay, so our Brilliant Homework Plan isn't _so_ brilliant when it comes to exam time, or subjects that we all fail, such as History of Magic. I mean, it's one thing when the subject you suck at – for me its Herbology – is fun, but when you suck at it _and_ it's a bore... well, there's really no going up. I know that I will always fail History of Magic, and I'm fairly certain that the same can be said for Charlie.

"Oh well, at least we can celebrate our failures together," I said, giving him a small smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Mum expects me to get good marks, since Bill is so smart and everything, _especially_ at History of Magic."

I don't have that problem. I would if I was still living with my Aunt and Uncle, but I'm not; Andromeda said that I can move in with her and Ted; my parents. From what I can gather about things that Dora has said, they aren't fussy when it comes to things like that. So I don't have to worry about flunking one or two subjects. I think I'll pass in everything else.

"I don't think that she'll care once she sees how you get top marks in everything else," I added, trying to sound winning and convincing. Okay, maybe top marks is an exaggeration, but he'll certainly get close to the top.

"I hope she sees things like you do," he grumbled, dipping his quill into the inkpot.

"I'm sure she will," I assured, as I flipped through my own notes.

* * *

When I woke up on Easter Eve, I felt somewhat nervous yet excited. Today was going to be the day that my Aunt and Andromeda talked. But after what happened the previous holidays, I knew better than to get hopeful. Instead, I tried to pretend that it was like any other day. I wouldn't raise my expectations. If I have learned anything this year, it's that having high expectations is what will be ones downfall. So I decided to act indifferently. I looked through my drawers to find something that would look decent. I would certainly not be wearing clothes that my Aunt approved of; I was going to be seeing her later on, and I want to show her that I'm independent.

Thankfully, Dora and Mackenzie gave some of their clothes to me, so I didn't look like I came from the Middle Ages. I decided to wear a thin sweater and jeans. I looked... normal. It reflected how I had always felt. I had never felt superior, not in the sense that my Aunt did. Her clothes may have made her feel as though she was better than everyone else, but I never had felt that way. The only thing that the clothes achieved was a very uncomfortable Maggie.

Anyways, I continued to get ready, trying not to make much noise but failing. Hey, I'm clumsy, okay? I wonder whose fault that is: Andromeda or Ted's...

"What's the time?" Mackenzie asked, groggily wiping her eyes as she sat up.

"Five thirty," I replied, causing her to groan.

"Leave it to you to wake me up at a time like this," she grumbled. "Remind me never to sleep in the same dorm as you again."

"Nope."

Mackenzie stuck her tongue out and me but I merely smirked.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" she asked, standing up and stretching.

"Sure," I replied. She ended up braiding my hair in a Dutch braid.

"You really should make your hair reddish brown, I think," Kenzie stated, pinning back the shorter parts of my hair. "I think that it would suit you better than green. It doesn't go with anything!"

"Do you really think I care?" I asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but it does look a little strange."

I rolled my eyes. I have the ability to change my hair in any colour I want, and she wants it to be a boring colour like reddish brown?! Look, my philosophy is this: you weren't born to blend in with the crowd, to be like everyone else. You were born to make a difference, to stand out... and I have the ability to do that even more so, therefore I will. Charlie partially helped me realise that. He told me to remember that I'm alive, that I survived... and I interpreted that to mean that I should spend my life the way I want it, because you only live once. And considering that I could have been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, it applies to me even more so.

"That's the point," I said, giving her a smile. The thing about Kenzie is that she's a perfectionist. You can see it in everything that she does, whether it be schoolwork or braiding hair. She takes so much time to do something, because she wants it to be perfect. To someone who wasn't close to her, she would seem vain, especially when she spends an hour brushing her hair every night. But I can see it as someone who strives to be the best she can be in every way possible. Dora reckons that Kenzie is probably a little jealous of our abilities, because we can perfect our appearance, one of the things she spends so much time on, at will. Another reason why I have my hair green: so that she can see that I'm not using my abilities to be perfect, therefore she has no cause to be jealous.

"Thanks," I said once she had finished. "We have an hour till breakfast. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Okay," she said, pulling on her coat. "Do you wanna wake up Charlie?"

"Nah. He'll probably murder me if I wake him up at this time."

* * *

Later that day, Dora, Kenzie, Charlie and I were all boarding the Hogwarts Express. The Easter holidays only last for ten days, so not too many students went home for them. Thus, we found a compartment with ease.

I wasn't feeling as nervous as I was on the train ride before the Christmas holidays. I could tell that Dora and I were only somewhat nervous. I was sure that the same couldn't be said for Andromeda and Ted, however.

"We're here," Charlie said after a while, standing up and stretching. I stood up and followed him out of the door, as the two girls followed suit. Once we were outside, I spotted Andromeda and Ted, waving at us, smiling. I found that my features were cracking into a large grin.

"Have a good holiday," Charlie said, giving Kenzie and Dora a quick hug. However, when he reached me, he turned an unusual shade of pink. I held out my arms to hug him, and we did so, somewhat awkwardly. Well that was strange.

Kenzie was whispering something to Dora, to which she giggled. I narrowed my eyes at them. I would be forcing whatever Kenzie said out of Dora later on.

"Seeya guys," I said, waving at Kenzie and Charlie, before making my way towards our parents. Parents. It sounded strange, even in my own thoughts.

"Hello, Maggie," Andromeda said, smiling warmly and gathering me up in a hug. I wasn't really used to hugs. In fact, before I went to Hogwarts, Aunt and Draco were the only ones who I ever hugged. Of course, the bigheaded Lucius Malfoy was above exchanges like hugs. The fact that the woman I was hugging was my mother made it ten times better.

Ted ruffled my hair and pulled me into a hug. It seemed that the incident at Christmas was forgotten. And that was because I decided to be mature about it. Thank you, Charlie.

"Who was the boy you hugged?" Ted asked. There was an expression on his face... protectiveness?

"My friend Charlie," I replied.

"Dora, Maggie, no boyfriends," he warned.

"Ew!" Dora and I exclaimed in unison, exchanging incredulous looks. Oh man... was _that_ what Kenzie was whispering to Dora? Just... ew... no.

"Just teasing," he said, laughing. Andromeda shook her head and gave us apologetic looks.

"So when is my Aunt coming?" I asked Andromeda, who paled slightly. I could see that she was very nervous.

"In about two hours," she replied. "When we're talking, you two have to be quiet. I know that both of you like putting in your two cents worth, but I'm serious."

So I _can't_ tell her that I think she's a bitch?! "So does that mean I can't tell her what I really think of her?"

"I didn't say that," Andromeda stated, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "But just wait for the explanations to be over."

I grinned. That's all I cared about. After all, Aunt dearest, isn't honesty the best policy?

I have read about what the Malfoys supposedly did. Heard hushed whispers at ministry balls. I refused to believe it. It takes many things for one to second-guess the people who raised them. But it didn't for me. It makes me wonder if I ever really _did_ trust them, if I ever did love them. Aunt Cissy and Draco, certainly, but not Uncle Lucius.

That's what hurts. When all the ideals you've been raised by, when everything you've been told, is a lie. When the woman who raised you lied to you about everything.

I wonder if there are secrets in Draco's childhood, or things that my Aunt has kept from him. He doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve to be brainwashed from birth. Because that is what happened, and _is_ happening. He will never be able to make his mind up about political issues, because the ideals he is supposed to have are being drilled into him as we speak.

"Sounds good to me," Dora said brightly. "Can I insult her too, Mum?"

Andromeda bit her lip, clearly stifling laughter. "Maggie won't be _insulting_ her; she'll just be giving her a piece of her mind, right?"

"Oh, of course," I said, but she saw right through that. "But Dora can join in."

I winked at Dora, who grinned.

The house was exactly how I remembered it to be. I was to be staying in the same room that I was last time. And this time, I wouldn't be leaving, no matter what. I've had enough melodrama for one year. Andromeda helped me carry my bag up to my room, and she took a seat and the bottom of my bed as I started to unpack.

"Maggie, how has Narcissa treated you?" she asked. "Has she been fair to you, or cruel? I need to know."

I understood why she needed to know something like that. So without hesitation, I answered.

"She treated me as if I were her daughter. But not in the way that you would have raised Dora. She raised me as if I were pureblood royalty. She dolled me up and taught me manners and things like sewing, which I never had an interest in. She was never cruel, she was always loving." I took a deep breath. "But when it came down to what _I_ loved, she never gave me any leverage. If I wanted to ride a broomstick, she would lecture me on how unladylike it was. If I ate too much, she lectured me on 'ladylike portion sizes'. Maybe she was doing it to keep Lucius happy, or maybe because she thought that it was right. I don't know. But I do know one thing: if she really loved me, if she really cared, she would have let me do the things I love, but most of all, she would have let me be raised by my own parents."

Andromeda blinked a few times, evidently stunned. I awkwardly looked at the floor, as if I hadn't been rehearsing that answer in my head. I knew the question would arise, and I wanted to give good answers. So yeah, I rehearsed it...

"Well, you're in one piece, aren't you? I guess that's all that matters. You're safe."

"Yeah," I said, thinking of how Charlie had said the same thing. She enfolded her arms around me in the second hug she has given me today, and I gratefully returned it.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" she asked. I nodded.

For a few minutes, we talked about nothing and everything. School, teachers, music, friends, enemies and chocolate. It didn't seem awkward, or fake, or anything other than... nice. That was the only word I could think of to describe what it was like talking to my mother. When we finished, we made our way downstairs and into the living room. Ted was cleaning up the kitchen with magic, and Dora was reading a magazine called Rolling Stone_. _I sat down next to her, as Andromeda and Ted started talking in hushed voices.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. You nervous about seeing your Aunt?"

I shook my head. Not really. "Nah. What about you?"

"As far as I'm concerned, she isn't my Aunt, and nor is Bellatrix. The only reason you have obligation towards her is because she raised you."

This was true, of course. If I was in Dora's position, I would hate my Aunt. But now that I think about it... as hard as I try, I can't _hate_ the woman who raised me, who loved me. Whether or not I question how genuine her love was, she didn't _have_ to raise me.

Then again, she didn't _have_ to keep a secret from me.

I was conflicted. However, I decided to let my stubborn side will out, and let myself be furious with my Aunt.

* * *

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. We all knew exactly who it would be.

"Maggie," Ted said softly. "We think that you should answer."

If he wasn't my father, I would be refusing. However, out of everyone here, I probably knew Narcissa Malfoy the best. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked towards the door. With a shaky hand (I thought I wasn't nervous!) I turned the doorknob.

There my Aunt stood at the threshold, blue eyes locked on mine. Her expression was hard to read... loving, worried, scared, longing... I don't know. I guess that seeing the woman who raised me for the first time in months should make some sort of impression on me, but it didn't.

"Magnolia," she said softly, wrapping her arms around me. Despite my anger, it took a lot of restraint not to melt in the hug. Instead, I stood exactly as I had been, trying to feel indifferent. She pulled away quickly.

"Before you hear anything I have to say, just know this: I'm sorry."

Apologies mean nothing.

"Are you sorry for lying, or sorry that you got caught?" I asked, clenching my fists as a wave of anger washed over me. I heard Andromeda's footsteps from behind me.

"That's enough, Maggie," she said, gently pushing past me and facing her sister. They couldn't look more different, yet they both had the air of never being completely satisfied about them. Maybe that came with being a Black. I wouldn't know. I watched their expressions. Aunt looked kinda scared and nervous, whereas Andromeda just looked nothing short of furious.

"Come in," she eventually said, and Aunt looked around. I expected her to be looking at the house in distaste, but instead she looked... longing. Maybe I _had_ misjudged her...

"Take a seat," Andromeda said coolly, indicating the couch across from the one she was about to sit down on. Dora and I sat on a couch together, and Ted sat on the recliner. I didn't feel _that_ nervous, now I thought about it...

No one offered her a cup of tea, or something to eat, or anything. As far as I was concerned, she didn't deserve it.

"It's been more than a decade," Aunt said in a soft voice, smoothing out her robes. "It's good to see you, Andromeda."

"I wish I could say the same," Andromeda said, eyes hard. She looked so much like Dora when she spoke like that... so much like me. I know where I get that cold, standoffish gene.

Aunt gulped slightly, looking as though she was going to speak. "What can I say, Andy?" she asked softly, and I saw my mother's expression soften slightly at her tone. "There's so much I have to explain, and I've wanted to, really. But there are reasons why... but there is no excuse for keeping this from you and Magnolia and Ted and Nymphadora."

"Too right," Ted snorted, but Andromeda silenced him with a look.

"Tell me the whole story, from the beginning to the end," Andromeda said. I could see that domineering, pureblood side of her starting to shine through. Some things can never be erased, even with time.

Aunt fiddled with her wedding ring, and began to speak. "I was afraid and naive and young and foolish. When Bellatrix came to me with Magnolia, when she was almost two, she persuaded me to look after her, to make sure that she was raised correctly. Bellatrix wanted to make you suffer, Andromeda, for the mistakes you made. I don't know the exact reasons; that's just what she told me. But there were so many other benefits to the plan than what first met the eye. See, she attempted to kidnap both of your daughters, but obviously only succeeded in kidnapping one. Bellatrix wanted me to raise Magnolia, so when she was older, she would be a weapon. When the time came, Magnolia would be the key in ensuring victory for the Dark Lord, as Bellatrix claimed, but didn't tell me why. She just told me to raise her as if she were pureblood royalty. As if she were my own."

This was a lot to process, and it wasn't even over. I looked at Andromeda, who looked angry, guilty and conflicted. Then I realised that she would feel guilty... if she had behaved as a child, maybe it wouldn't have happened, if Bellatrix was making her pay for her mistakes... but what mistakes, precisely...

I stopped myself from thinking like that. Bellatrix made the choice because she is twisted and sadistic. But then again, Andromeda said herself that if she behaved, maybe Sirius Black wouldn't have turned out the way he did...

My train of thoughts were broken as my Aunt began to speak again.

"I wasn't going to raise Magnolia cruelly. I raised her as if she was my own, and even when I did have my own child, I continued to. We passed her off as our own. However, Lucius and I were anxious that people would discover the truth. We usually kept her home because of that."

That, I did not know. Then again, I rarely had cause to be out in public, so it made a lot of sense...

"When the Dark Lord fell, and the Death Eaters were rounded up, Bellatrix was imprisoned for life. I would have given Magnolia back to you both, but I was scared of her retribution. She would break out one day, and I didn't know what would happen then. Would she harm me, or Lucius, and most importantly, would she harm Magnolia and Draco? I couldn't risk that."

"Then you're a coward," Dora said, startling us all. "Your sister suffered because of you. I never knew _my_ sister."

It was like how Ted chose Dora over me... either way, something horrible would have happened. The same might happen now, to my Aunt, Uncle and Draco. After all of her attempts at keeping me away from my family, I'm with them. _Surely_ she knew that sending me to Hogwarts wouldn't be a good idea...

"You're right, Nymphadora. I am a coward. But I tried to redeem myself, and Andromeda, I hope you can see that now. I sent her to Hogwarts, did I not? I knew that Nymphadora would go there too. It took a lot of persuading for Lucius to see sense. I raised Magnolia to be smart, and I knew that she would figure it out. I even encouraged her to get to know Nymphadora better. Why? Because I realised that there were more important things than saving my own skin. And although my family could be in danger, I knew that it was for the greater good. I haven't forgotten, Andy, how close we once were. You did more for me than Bellatrix ever did."

We all sat in silence for a few moments. So my Aunt, my cold, selfish Aunt, put herself in danger... for a sister who left her family behind? Who left the Black family and all its ideals behind?

Call my Aunt what you may, but I of all people know that she has loving tendencies. This might just be the biggest show of those tendencies, ever.

I was angry, still. If only she had the revelation about what was more important (herself or her sister) the minute Bellatrix was put in Azkaban... that would have saved my mother and father a whole heap of suffering...

Choices make us who we are. And I know that my Aunt isn't cold. She is selfish, yes. Naive, yes. And foolish, yes, to the last degree. But she loves.

"Magnolia, she... she has always been so much like you, Andromeda," she said in a hushed voice, as though she was holding tears back. "I knew that even if I didn't send her to Hogwarts, she would start to rebel, just as you did, just as Sirius did."

There was a pregnant silence, broken once again by my Aunt's voice.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choice. Not leaving. The facade that I have to put on, of being cold and indifferent... it isn't me. But I should have been more like you, Andy. I should have seized the moment and left, I should have followed your example... but I'm not brave like you."

"No," Andromeda interjected, eyes blazing. "I had to stop misbehaving when I was younger, purely so you _didn't_ follow example. Do you have any idea what it was like to be exiled from your own family? To not fit it, to be the freak, the misfit... you _did_ fit in with them, Narcissa. Not as naturally as Bellatrix did, but well enough. You are a respectable pureblood lady with a respectable pureblood husband, or so the world sees, anyway. Just because you aren't 'cold' like Bellatrix is, doesn't mean you aren't like them all."

A flash of hurt crossed my Aunt's face. "I don't want to be associated with my sister. She ruined your life, even during childhood. She was one of the reasons why you left."

She sounded so young and innocent when she said that, but Andromeda didn't see it that way. She stood up and looked down at Narcissa, eyes burning into her skull.

"_You_ ruined my life! _You_ raised my child! It doesn't matter how well you did it, the fact remains that _I_ should have raised her. _You _didn't have the guts to stand up to Bellatrix; you never have and you never will! If she breaks out of Azkaban, you'll come up with some sort of story about what happened. You will never confess that you sent her to Hogwarts willingly. You will never accept responsibility for your actions. You're not a Black. You're not proud of your deeds. You're a Malfoy, who wheedles her way out of trouble. And you know what? I would rather be an ignorant, pompous, biased, blind, standoffish Black than a cowardly Malfoy. You've changed, Narcissa."

For two sisters, they couldn't be more different. Andromeda had that rebellious streak about her, the streak that I can see in myself. She speaks her mind. Narcissa is more composed. The thing they have in common is the regrets they have, when it comes to family and choices. That comes with being a pureblood, I take it. Responsibility. I can see why Andromeda left it all.

"There is nothing that I can say, except that I am so, so sorry," she said, blue eyes wide and honest.

I didn't know what to think anymore. I was angry, yet sort of... proud of my Aunt. She did what was right, however long it took for her to realise it. But I found that I was siding with Andromeda.

"What say you, Maggie?" Ted asked. He had kept quiet during the entire conversation. Maybe it was something best left to sisters.

"I... I don't know," I eventually said.

"What do you want to do, Magnolia?" Narcissa asked. "Do you want to start a new life with your parents, or stay with us?"

She knew the answer. Just as I was about to go with the former (and more desirable) option, I stopped myself.

Draco.

Poor, defenceless Draco, who is being raised with both Black and Malfoy ideals.

I remember what it was like before Draco was born. I was very lonely with no company, at least around my age. When he was born, I was so much happier... he was like my little brother. What will happen if I leave? Will be become cold and unloving like his father, or will he remember the loving way in which I have treated him? For Narcissa's love and care isn't enough: he needs someone like me, someone who will tell him how it is. Someone who he can relate to.

I can see flashes in his attitude at times, when he's cold and moody, and then other times he can be completely loving and sweet.

And then there is the other factor. I love my Aunt.

But she lied to me. I have a chance at a new life, a life where I'm not confined to the cold, dark manor. A life where I can venture outside of my home's doors, a life where I can befriend who I wish without being worried about disappointing my guardians... a life where I can live.

I went with the latter.

"I want to live with Andromeda and Ted," I said evenly, holding my chin high.

It was the selfish choice, a choice which I will probably come to regret. What if Draco turns into a mini version of Lucius? I will never forgive myself if that happens. He would never be able to express his opinions or views without fear of disownment. And from what Andromeda described, it isn't all that great.

I guess that this choice could define not only my future, but also the future of my four-year-old cousin. I chose the selfish, easy choice. But living with it won't be easy, especially if what I think will happen to Draco _does_ happen.

I guess a choice like this has reminded me that not all choices are easy. And if some are, it doesn't make living with them any easier.

I guess that I can empathise with Ted more now.

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. "Okay. I have nothing more to say, if you have nothing more to ask."

"Just one thing," I said. "I need to come back you my- your home during the holidays to pick up some things."

"Of course," she whispered. "And you're more than welcome to stay over any time, if you wish."

It probably won't be anytime soon, but I needed to say this. "I will, but only to see Draco."

I felt bad as I saw the expression on her face. I couldn't hate her, not even after everything she has done.

So I stood up and gave her a big hug. She stroked a few pieces of hair away from my forehead.

"Green hair suits you better than brown ever did," she whispered, dropping a kiss onto my forehead. "I'll be proud of you, no matter what."

I started to get teary. Crap, I didn't want this to be a tear-jerking goodbye like they were in those romance books that Kenzie loves to read. Suck it up, Maggie.

"Okay," was all I could manage. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, and I could hear the masked emotion in her voice. But a pureblood lady never should let her emotions show through. They are meant to be cold and indifferent.

To my surprise, Andromeda held her arms out. Hesitantly, Narcissa hugged her sister. I didn't catch what they were whispering, apart from one exchange:

"Thank you, for raising her into the intelligent, brave girl she is today," Andromeda had said.

"It's the least I could do for you not being the one to raise her," came the reply.

When they pulled away, I swear I saw tears in my mother's eyes.

"Ted, I am so, so sorry. Everything I said to Andromeda counts for you too, you know."

He nodded curtly.

"And Nymphadora," she said. "I am sorry that you didn't get to grow up with your sister. My sisters... they meant the world to me. One in particular," she added, nodding at Andromeda, who smiled weakly.

"It's fine," Dora said sheepishly. "I mean, she's here now. That's what matters."

I was glad she decided to take the same attitude as Charlie had taught me to have.

Once she had left, I went back to my room. I had a lot to think about.

Everything this year... Hogwarts, the friendships, the fights and the choices – both mature and immature – had changed me. I felt so much different to the me of one year ago, who spent her days hauled up in her bedroom, reading books about girls who went on exciting adventures.

I felt happier. I felt more mature. I felt as though I was in more control. And most of all, I felt as though I had grown up.

* * *

**Hello, readers!**

**So I know that it may seem as though everything is going well, now that the families issues are almost completely resolved, but... hahaha. Around fifth/sixth year the major plotlines will begin. So things may be happy and mildly teenage-y for a while, but then all will change... please review!**


	11. End Of The Year

"It's a beautiful day, don't let it get away." ~ Beautiful Day by U2

* * *

**Chapter 11: End Of The Year**

* * *

Exams came and went. They weren't as hard as I expected them to be. I was working myself up over nothing, which seems to be becoming a habit of mine. It was the last week of our first year at Hogwarts, and I couldn't have felt more changed.

So much had happened this year, and I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

I corresponded with Andromeda and Ted, and I had a plan of what was going to happen on the holidays.

I would go to Malfoy Manor, and collect the few items that I had left there. Then, I would take the Floo Network back to Andromeda and Ted's place; my home. The word sounded strange, foreign. A home isn't just where you reside in; it's where you feel most comfortable. And even from the little time I had spent at their place, it felt more homely than anywhere did, even Hogwarts.

Now, I _was_ going to be spending the entire holidays at my new home, but Charlie had other ideas. He invited Dora and I over to stay at his place over the summer. I thought it was a great idea, but I really did want to settle into my new home. So for the first four weeks of the holidays, I would be staying at my home, and the rest would be spent at Charlie's. He has six siblings, and I really want to meet them. Of course, I already know Bill, who is just about to end his fourth year. Everyone knows Bill. He's the most popular in his year, and one of the most popular in the school.

"I'm so nervous about the exam results," Kenzie said as we sat by the lake.

"Don't be. Our Brilliant Homework Plan hasn't failed yet, has it?"

Kenzie giggled. "True. When do we get the results?"

"During the holidays," Charlie responded.

"Can we please stop talking about exams?" Dora asked, looking uneasy.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Future Auror," I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing on the holidays, Kenzie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not sure yet," she replied. "I might be visiting my grandparents. They live up in Ireland. Apart from that, nothing really."

Charlie had invited her over too, but her parents said no. I understood why. Me and Dora's parents knew the Weasleys from way back when. It's understandable that they were letting us go over.

It's hard to believe that once I move in with them, they will be my legal guardians. That means they will have control over me, they will be completely responsible for me... it sounded strange, until I remembered that Andromeda and Ted were my parents.

There are a few things I don't want to bring up yet. When will I refer to them as Mum and Dad? And will I keep my last name? I'll have time to think about those things.

I've had to make so many choices this year, and not all of them I'm happy with. It's good to now feel... at ease. As though all the crazy drama has slowly started to come to a halt, and I can get on with things.

"I'll miss you guys," Charlie said abruptly, breaking my train of reflective thoughts.

I looked up at him, seeing that he looked sort of embarrassed. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll miss you too, Charlie," I said, his blush starting to subside.

"But remember, Maggie and I will see you soon!" Dora chipped in.

He nodded and grinned. "Can't wait! But you all have to write in the meantime, okay?"

"Okay!" Kenzie, Dora and I chorused.

"And don't forget that it's Kenzie's birthday on the holidays," I reminded him.

"Really?" Charlie asked, and I nudged him in the ribs. "Oh right, your birthday – yeah, I totally didn't just forget."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and giggled. "Boys."

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed. "Girls are just as bad!"

"Excuse _me_?!" Dora said, adopting the standoffish expression that I have seen on Andromeda's face. "Who's the one who forgot one of his best friend's birthdays?"

Charlie looked as though he didn't have a response to it, causing all three of us girls to exchange triumphant looks.

We win.

* * *

The last day was sort of sad yet happy. I was glad that the year was over, and that we had two months off, but I would miss Hogwarts, which had very much become my second home. Second to Andromeda and Ted's place, of course, not dreary old Malfoy Manor.

I felt my heart sink slightly, knowing that I was going to be collecting my bags and saying one final goodbye to my Aunt. I discovered that Uncle Lucius and Draco were staying with Draco's paternal grandparents, so I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to my cousin. However, I have written him a letter, intended for my Aunt to read to him when he gets back. I suppose this will work out for my Aunt: she must know that I will be coming back soon to see him.

But later today, I will be home at last.

In some ways, I didn't want the train ride to end. I would not be seeing Charlie and Kenzie for a while. That sucked, but the thought of settling into a new home made me feel a lot better about it.

As with all things, the train ride stopped and we had to hop off.

"Well, seeya," Charlie said, wrapping one arm around Dora and one arm around me. "See you two in a few weeks!"

Kenzie grumbled. "Not only do you forget my birthday, you forget my existence."

Charlie grinned and took his arms off Dora and I.

"Don't be silly," he laughed, giving Kenzie a brief hug. "I'll see you back for second year."

We all grinned at each other, as sunlight poured down on the crowded train station. It was a beautiful day. A beautiful day to end the term, a beautiful day to be with friends, and a beautiful day to start afresh.


	12. Shopping Trips & Happy Days

"I'm on my way, just set me free, home sweet home." ~ Home Sweet Home by Motley Crue.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Shopping Trips &amp; Happy Days**

The first week of the holidays was happy and sad, to be honest. I didn't feel homesick, but I did miss Draco a fair bit... and, despite my lingering anger, my Aunt. But I was also happier than I had ever been.

My bedroom was the same room I had spent the Easter holidays in. For the first time ever, I was allowed to decorate it as elaborately as I wished. In the Manor, I was allowed no posters or any other means of decoration on the walls. It would take away from the 'sophisticated atmosphere', apparently.

Here, however, Andromeda had even asked if I wanted her to put any cool charms on the walls. I thought about it, before deciding on a landscape wallpaper. It was a rainforest, charmed to reflect the mood I was in. All week, sunlight had been pouring through the upper canopy, lighting up the forest. It was beautiful to wake up to. Above my desk, Dora had put up posters of Queen and Led Zeppelin, because she thought that I would come to love those bands. Ted said he would give me a 'proper musical education', after spending my life listening to the 'horrendous Celestina Warbeck'.

Ted and Andromeda seemed to be positively dapper. They were beaming all the time; Andromeda was constantly asking Dora and I if we wanted everything, and Ted was playing his music loudly every day, sometimes grabbing either myself, Dora or Andromeda for a dance. It improved my mood, because every time I saw how happy they were, I was reminded that _I_ was the reason for their good spirits.

"I could get used to this," Dora said, as we sat on the balcony one early evening, as she sipped a spider. "They're so happy now. Honestly, I could ask for anything and get it, at this rate."

I laughed. "You don't need to ask, because they're giving you everything now anyways."

"You make a good point."

"Don't I always?"

"Of course. It's because you're related to me, the girl who got top marks in every subject this term," Dora replied smoothly. I grinned. We got our exam marks back the other day, and Dora somehow got top marks in everything. I didn't get top marks in everything, but I went pretty well. I flunked History of Magic, but Ted and Andromeda were proud, nonetheless. Charlie wrote and told us that he got really well in everything too, as did Kenzie. See? Our Brilliant Homework Plan worked wonders! I just hope that we can get away with it next year...

"We're going shopping tomorrow," Dora reminded me, smiling. Oh, yeah. Andromeda offered to bring Dora and I shopping, because I needed new clothes. One thing is for sure, and that is that I will _not_ be dressing like a Victorian for the rest of my life.

"Can't wait to get some clothes that make me look normal," I said, grinning at the prospect. All I wanted was to not stick out in the wrong ways. Wearing clothes like the ones my Aunt approved of gave everyone in the wizarding community the idea that I was a stuck up pureblood, which wasn't the case.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sight of the rainforest looking sunny, as per usual. I looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was seven thirty. I got up and walked down to the kitchen, where the scent of maple syrup reached my nose. Mm, pancakes.

I sat down at the breakfast table, sunlight dappling through the lace curtains and onto the table. Dora wasn't up yet, which didn't surprise me. She loves her sleep.

"Good morning, Maggie," Andromeda chirped, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," I replied. "I can't wait to go shopping today!"

She smiled. "That's good. I just hope that what happens with Dora when we go shopping doesn't happen this time..."

I grinned. "Why?"

"She wants to buy every CD possible, and she squeals when she sees ones she likes. It was rather embarrassing, to say the least," she laughed, eyes twinkling. "Trust me, you will want to stay as far away from her as possible, and pretend that you don't know her. And it was even worse that time when she tripped over the CD stand..."

I laughed. "I'm sorry to say that I am just as clumsy as Dora, but I won't be squealing over CDs, trust me..."

"It's good that I have one sane daughter!"

At that moment, Dora walked down the stairs. "You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" she questioned, hands on her hips.

"No, because you _aren't_ sane," Andromeda replied. Dora rolled her eyes and tried to stifle a smile.

The past few mornings had been like this, too. The playful banter, the delicious breakfasts... life never looked better.

Ted walked down the stairs just as Dora took a seat next to me. "Morning, all."

He ruffled me and Dora's hair and sat down. "I hear you girls are going shopping today," he said, cutting up one of his pancakes.

"Yeah," Dora replied.

"Make sure to get me something, okay?"

"If we remember," Andromeda said, sitting next to Ted.

"Are you going to the muggle mall?" Ted questioned. His wife nodded in response.

The thought made my head spin slightly. Muggles... I have never in my life met one, to my knowledge, at least. Maybe I met my grandparents on Ted's side, but of what I remember... nothing. The Malfoys, of course, would never let that happen.

We would be driving to the muggle shopping centre, Dora informed me. She also informed me that Andromeda wasn't a fan of girly clothes, so I didn't have to worry about her doting over me. According to Dora, whatever I wanted to wear I was allowed to wear, within reason, of course. Her words made me smile. One time, I went on a shopping trip with my Aunt to a pureblood shop to purchase dresses. In the end, we purchased half the shop. This was when I was eight, mind you, and there would rarely be cause for an occasion in which I could wear the dresses.

"Come on, girls!" our mother called, and Dora and I came running down the stairs. Andromeda was grinning at both of us.

"I've never seen you so excited for clothes shopping, Dora!" she exclaimed.

"Whenever we go clothes shopping, we _always_ make a stop at the record shop, so I'm happy," she chirped. "And we always get double-scoop ice-creams!"

In some ways, I felt as though I was not part of the family. They had so many traditions, memories, inside jokes and references... and I was like the new girl who came to school midway through the year, having no idea how to act and never failing to feel lonely and left out.

But negativity would get me nowhere, so I decided to push it out of my mind, for now.

We climbed inside the car, Dora and I in the backseat. We played a game called corners, where we tilted to the side that we were turning in. It was a whole lot of fun. Apart from when Dora started screeching out Weird Sisters songs. Having a perforated eardrum isn't the most delightful of experiences, surprisingly.

When we reached the mall, it was swarming with muggles of all shapes and sized. It seemed to be a theme for the muggles to have crazy, teased hair, and tight, neon clothing.

"Well, I suppose that this is one of your first times being around muggles since you were a baby," Andromeda said, confirming my suspicions of meeting Ted's parents. "What do you think?"

They dress sense differed so much to how wizards dressed... but apart from that, I noticed a few other things. They were all chatting amicably amongst themselves, laughing and smiling. _That_ didn't seem so much different to how wizards acted, besides the fact that their subjects of conversation would be different to what we talked about.

Lucius Malfoy is wrong. Muggles aren't disgusting, nor are they to be frowned upon. They are just like us, with a few differences. And however major those differences may be, it doesn't change the fact that they are human.

"Let's get shopping!" Andromeda said, grinning at the two of us.

Three hours later, I was absolutely exhausted.

The shopping trip was amazing, to sum it up. We didn't spend much time actually clothes shopping; we were distracted by so many other shops: food shops, CD shops and bookshops, just to name a few.

But the purchases weren't what made today one of the best days I've ever had. No, it was the smiles, the laughs, the jokes, the love... the me of one year ago would never have seen this coming. That's part of life; it's unpredictable. And I wouldn't change that for the world.

We drove home, and I was literally on the brink of sleep during the short car trip. I probably would have fallen asleep, if it weren't for Dora constantly prodding me. Such a loving sister.

Anyway, once we got home, I practically collapsed on the couch. When Ted walked in, he chuckled at the sight of me.

"Tired, Maggie?"

"No, Dad," Dora said, and I could hear the sarcastic tone to her voice. "She just likes pretending to pass out on couches."

"Hello to you too, Dora," Ted drawled, but I could hear the smile in his voice. Slowly, I felt myself succumbing to sleep...

* * *

I woke up a while later, feeling disorientated. You know that feeling you get when you have no idea what day or time or year it is? Yeah, that was what I was experiencing. It took my eyes a while to focus on my surroundings.

Andromeda sat at the dining room table, reading the Daily Prophet. Ted was on the couch across from me, reading a book. It took a few moments for me to remember how I had fallen asleep on this couch, and when I did, I checked the time. It was four in the afternoon, which must have meant that I was sleeping for hours. Seriously, we had only been shopping for four hours...

"Morning, sleepyhead," Ted chuckled, putting his book down. "Did you sleep well?"

I stretched my arms out and yawned. "Mm, yeah," I groaned, noticing that my neck was aching slightly. "Where's Dora?"

"She's in her room. Last time I saw her, she was writing a letter to Charlie and Kenzie, but that was about an hour ago," he replied, as I stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, but thanks," I said, making my way over to the stairs. I found Dora sitting on her bed, ruffling through her school trunk. She looked up when she saw me and smiled.

"Hey! You've been asleep for ages! Mum and Dad would have awoken you, but they said that you looked too cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, I have never had such a busy day."

She cocked her head curiously. "What do you mean?"

"My Aunt never wanted me to venture out. Most of my days were spent in the Manor, reading books."

Dora looked sympathetic. I was expecting her to offer sympathy, but to my relief, she didn't.

"Well, don't forget that we'll be going to Charlie's place in a few weeks!"

* * *

Those few weeks passed extremely quickly, in a flurry of fun and laughs. It had been the best holidays I had ever had, and they were only half over. And the last half were sure to be fun, too.

"Maggie!" Dora yelled, running down the hallway and to my bedroom door. It was open, so of course, she invited herself in, being the polite sister she is.

"Get ready! We're going to Charlie's place today!"

"I realised," I said coolly, smirking. "That's why I am ready before you are."

She looked confused for a moment. "That's surprising. I mean usually when you get dressed early in the morning, you are stumbling around like a drunk man."

"I'm not you, remember?"

"Easy mistake to make," she joked, smiling. "Okay, well I better go and get ready."

"Yep."

Once she had left, I started packing my trunk with everything that I would need for Charlie's place. Shirts, shorts, swimmers, jeans, flannel shirts, shoes, books, my CDs (Led Zeppelin and The Beatles) and three massive bars of chocolate.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror. My green hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the colour of which matched my tank top. I wore ripped jeans (Dora insisted that they were 'cool') and converse shoes, which apparently were in style in the muggle world. All in all, I was happy with it. I hoped that it made a good impression on Mr and Mrs Weasley.

First impressions are important; that's something I've learned from my Aunt. Things as simple as clothing give insight into what sort of person one is. If I prove myself with my clothes, then people will actually want to get to know the person I really am. An insight on how stupid pureblood society is.

I'm sure that Mr and Mrs Weasley aren't like that, though. If I thought for a second that they were, I wouldn't have kept my hair green, or wore ripped jeans.

But I've been raised as a pureblood all my life. Of course what they drilled into me will make an impression on me, make me want to strive to be better. Whether I intended it to or not.

Maybe it always would. And I'm not just talking about first impressions.


	13. The Burrow

"Happy, happy, put it in your heart where tomorrow shines." ~ Shiny Happy People by R.E.M.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Burrow**

My first impression of the Burrow: cosy, homely and crowded. Dora and I stepped out of the fireplace, grinning at each other. The moment we took a step out of the fireplace, a woman, who I assumed was Charlie's mother, greeted us.

"Hello, dears!" she exclaimed, beaming.

"Hello," Dora said, grinning and holding her hand out for Mrs Weasley to shake. "I'm Dora."

She shook her hand. "Yes, I remember meeting you when you were very little. You still have the shocking pink hair. And this must be Magnolia, who prefers to be known as Maggie."

"How'd you-"

"Charlie," she said simply, shaking my hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Maggie."

"You too, Mrs Weasley," I said. She was a plump woman, with a shock of red hair, warm brown eyes and a wide smile. I decided that I immediately liked her.

"Please, call me Molly. It's been so long since I saw you both! Andromeda and I were friends during our Hogwarts years, you see," she explained, and Dora's attention and mine sharpened; Dora had told me that her mother rarely divulged anything about her childhood, one of the only times being last Christmas. Thus, we listened closely. "And we both were in the same organisation, fighting against You-Know-Who. Andromeda told me all about your circumstances, Maggie," she said, looking both sympathetic and angry at the same time. "But you're reunited with your family now, and I suppose that's what matters."

Charlie said such a similar thing. Now I know where we gets his material.

I smiled at her, but I couldn't find anything to respond with. I think Molly understood, because she changed the subject.

"I better call Charlie. I'm surprised he isn't down here yet. CHARLIE!" she hollered, and a set of footsteps ensued.

My features cracked into a grin the minute I saw Charlie. He ran towards Dora and me, giving us both hugs.

"Nice to see you!" he said. Then I realised something. I had to look up when I spoke to him. Crap!

"Holy Merlin!" I exclaimed. "Did you drink a growing potion or something?"

He shot me a flat look, the corner of his lips twitching. "Your humour astounds me, Maggie."

"Hey!" Dora exclaimed. "Don't be mean to my sister! She makes a good point. It isn't fair that you can tower over us!"

He rolled his eyes. "Not my fault that you are both such shorties."

Just as I opened my mouth to retort, Molly cut in.

"Charlie, I think you should carry the girls' bags and show them around."

I closed my mouth shut and smirked at Dora. Ha. We win.

Grumbling, Charlie picked up both of our bags with ease. I turned around to Molly.

"Thank you for letting us come over."

"Not a problem, dear," she beamed.

Once out of earshot of his mother, Charlie spoke.

"You two are such bitches. Mum is always nice to visitors and neglects her own children.

Dora giggled. "That's how the world works, Charlie. Suck it up, please."

What Charlie said made me realise something. I had been treated extra well during these holidays, because of the fact that I was like the visitor at my home. Even though Ted and Andromeda are my parents, I'm the new girl, and they are giving me anything I want.

I also realised that I like being treated like that, but not by my own parents. I want the novelty of having their child back to sink in for my parents, so that I can be treated like their actual daughter. I knew that it would take time, though.

"Why am I friends with you?" he asked.

"I dunno, don't ask me!" Dora joked. Charlie rolled his eyes.

We walked into a bedroom, which I assumed was his. There was a poster of a dragon on his wall, along with a few moving photographs of Quidditch players.

"You'll be staying in here," he said, putting the bags down.

"With you?" I asked.

"No, I'll be bunking with Bill," he explained. "There's a camp bed in the cupboard somewhere. You'll have to decide who has it."

"I will," I said. I didn't mind if I wasn't as comfortable as Dora.

"That was sorted out easier than I expected," Charlie said. "Okay, so do you want a tour of the house?"

Dora and I nodded, as Charlie began to lead the way. During the tour, we met all of Charlie's siblings: Bill (who we already were acquaintances with), Percy (who I disliked immediately. His snobbish attitude reminded me too much of my Uncle), Fred and George (who tried to convince Dora and I that Fred was George and George was Fred. Maybe it's a twin thing, but I knew which one was which), Ron (who was adorable, and definitely admired Charlie) and Ginny (the only female Weasley, who was also the youngest, at four years of age). All and all, I liked the Weasley clan, with the exception of Percy. Who knew a nine year old could be as snobby as an adult? When Charlie finished showing us around, we went back to his room.

"How have your holidays been so far?" he asked.

"Great," I replied. "Very relaxing. Very fun. What about you?"

"Boring," he said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, a few parts were good. The twins turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider, which was pretty funny. Bill and I went flying for a bit, because this year, I'm trying out for the Seeker. Ginny stole all of Percy's quills and he had a tantrum. That was also pretty funny."

I smirked. "I take it that you aren't Percy's biggest fan?"

He nodded, before elaborating. "Don't get me wrong, I love him and all. But he's so determined to work for the Ministry, and it's starting to get irritating."

"He would be a target for the twin's pranking, right?" Dora asked. He nodded.

"Of course! The twins really dislike him. As does everyone but me, my parents and Bill, to be honest."

Despite the fact that I didn't get a good impression of Percy, it mustn't be nice for most of the family to dislike him because he's ambitious. I decided then and there that I would _try_ to be nice to him.

"Anyways," I said, changing the subject. "Do you think you'll have a shot at getting on the team?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm fairly good, but I don't know what the competition is like. Bill says that a few of his friends are trying out as the Seeker, like me, but he thinks that I'm better."

"I hope you do get on the team," Dora said. "Because you're really good. Oh, wait, I shouldn't be saying that. I'm in Hufflepuff."

He rolled his eyes. "Scared that I'll wipe the floor with your petty Seeker, Tonks?"

She snorted. "Not at all, Weasley."

For a moment, Dora stared at the wall, before speaking.

"I want to be known as Tonks for now on."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I hate my name, and at least my last name sounds cool... better than Dora does..."

I laughed. Okay, I understand where she is coming from, as I also have a stupid first name.

"Okay, Tonks," Charlie said without hesitation. Oh well. I'm her sister, and she will always be known as Dora to me.

"So," I said. "What are we going to do today?"

"Do you wanna watch me play Quidditch?" Charlie asked. "There's a field nearby, and it's out of view of muggles. Then we could go for a swim at the waterhole nearby, if you want."

I nodded. Sounds cool to me.

"But Mum will make Bill come down with us," he said, rolling his eyes. "She will probably say something like, 'I am not letting three twelve year olds off by themselves!' or something like that."

"That's okay," Dora said.

"At least he's a cool brother. We actually might have fun with him," Charlie reasoned. "I've spent most of my childhood having fun with him, so I would know."'

I didn't realise how close Charlie and Bill really were. Sure, sometimes when we were at Hogwarts, Charlie would hang out with him when we girls were painting each other's nails or something, but I always thought that it was because they were brothers. I didn't realise that they were also friends.

Charlie asked Molly if we could go down, and – as Charlie predicted – she said that Bill would have to come down with us. He agreed to do so, and Dora and I went and got dressed into our swimmers.

My swimmers were a black two-piece set (I bought them when I went shopping with Andromeda and Dora), matched with green board shorts. When I lived with the Malfoys, I had an elaborate set of pale pink swimmers, with frills on them (gag) which I wore when I went swimming in the extravagant Malfoy pool. I love swimming, but it's rather lonely swimming by yourself, I discovered.

Because we were going to watch Charlie play Quidditch first, we put normal clothing on top of our swimmers, and then made our way downstairs.

"Hello, Maggie, Dora-"

"It's Tonks," Dora interrupted Bill, smiling.

"Sorry, _Tonks_," he said, smirking. "How have both of your holidays been?"

"Good," I replied, feeling – for reasons unbeknownst to me – heat rise in my cheeks. "What about you?"

"Same old, same old," he said breezily. "Have you seen Charlie play before?" Bill asked, as Charlie sidled up next to him, dressed in Quidditch gear.

"Yeah, once," Dora replied. "He's really good."

"He's gotten even better," Bill said proudly, ruffling his little brother's hair. I swore that Charlie was glowing with pride.

He stopped looking like that, however, when he locked eyes with me. He cocked an eyebrow, and I had a vague idea why. My cheeks were bright pink, and I had no idea why.

"You alright, Maggie?" Charlie questioned, looking concerned. I nodded, giving him a smile. I was blushing, and I had no idea why. That's strange.

"Okay, Bill, let's go down and play some Quidditch!" he said, changing the subject completely, his blue eyes lighting up. Bill laughed, and strange things started happening to me.

I felt like I was blushing again. But this was different... I was noticing things, not only about myself, but also about Bill. His red hair reached just past his shoulders, and he had blue eyes, not as blue as Charlie's, but a very pleasant looking blue nonetheless. He was tall, and had a really nice smile.

Was it normal to be noticing things like this about my best friend's brother?

I hope it's not a crush or anything. I've only just properly met him, for godsakes!

The surroundings near the Burrow were beautiful. Dry, but beautiful. Charlie and Bill went into the shed to get their broomsticks and a few Quidditch balls, and we were off.

"Dad enchanted the Snitch to make sure it didn't fly off into muggle territory," Charlie explained, as he caught my raised eyebrow. After he explained a few other things, he and Bill walked ahead of us, talking.

I didn't want to tell Dora about my crush just yet. Not only because both Bill and Charlie were in front of us, but because I didn't know how I felt about it yet.

After about five minutes of walking, we reached the field. Elegant trees obscured it from the prying eyes of muggles, those said trees lined up in a way that was creating an oblong sort of shape, perfect for a Quidditch pitch. Charlie grinned at me and Dora and I took a seat under a large willow tree. It was one of the most magnificent trees that I had ever seen, and that was saying something, considering the beautiful trees in the Hogwarts grounds. Charlie put his bag, containing his towel and some food, next to us, and grinned again, as Bill walked up next to him.

"Tonks," Bill said in a warning tone. "No telling Hufflepuff how good Charlie is, okay?"

Charlie squirmed slightly. "I'm not _that_ good, Bill."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You're also not very good at taking a compliment."

I laughed, trying to distract myself from the burning feeling on my cheeks. So far, to no avail whatsoever.

Charlie narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me, so I decided to look at my hands, until I heard him and Bill walk away. It was Dora's turn to narrow her eyes at me.

"What was _that_ about, Maggie?"

"No idea," I said, a little too casually. She raised an eyebrow but ceased.

Watching Charlie fly, I was struck by how gifted he was. He veered through the air with such ease; it was as though he didn't need the broomstick. He performed some amazing dives, pulling out when he was mere centimetres from the ground. He was only twelve! I had been watching professional Quidditch since I was very young, usually at local games that my Aunt and Uncle brought me to, so I knew what one who was talented looked like. And I was proud to say that my best friend was one of the most gifted players that I had ever seen. Although I knew that Quidditch wasn't what he was most passionate about (dragons were), I could definitely see him playing league standard, or even international standard, when he was older, if he continued to train.

When they had finished, they both made their way towards us. Charlie was flushed and grinning, looking as though he was ready to go for a swim.

"The waterhole is just up here," he said, indicating to a path that stretched between two trees. "Come on, Bill! Your baby sitting duties are needed!"

He laughed and caught up to us, eyes bright and happy. I felt my cheeks turn red... again.

"You're not babies, and I actually wanted to come down here, Charlie."

"I know, but you're still technically babysitting, according to Mum."

Bill rolled his eyes. "So we're going to the waterhole?"

"Yes," Charlie and Dora chorused. I, however, was looking at the floor, which had suddenly become fascinating.

When I looked up, both Charlie and Dora were narrowing my eyes at me, clearly thinking that something was wrong with me. They stopped, however, when Bill put his broomstick in Charlie's arms.

"Sorry, just need to-" His speech was cut off whilst he took his shirt off, obviously preparing for the swim. Well, thank you, Bill, for making Dora and Charlie even _more_ suspicious of me. I really appreciate it.

Well, his sculpted figure certainly _didn't_ escape my notice.

Charlie also took off his shirt, and Dora and I took off our normal clothes, leaving our swimmers on underneath. I didn't realise how hot it was until I felt the burning sun on my skin. I couldn't wait to jump into the waterhole.

"The waterhole is really deep in some parts," Charlie said, as we walked in the direction of it. "So just be careful. You can both swim, right?"

"Yes," Dora and I chorused.

"Good, because I don't feel like rescuing anyone," Bill joked, earning a punch from Dora.

"I would like to think that you would rescue your brother's best friend, thank you very much," she said briskly, the twinkling of her eyes giving her brusque attitude away. Bill laughed.

"Since you said it so nicely, I will _consider_ saving you if I need to."

How can Dora act so naturally around him, when all I can do is blush!

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

The waterhole was really stunning. It was partly in the shade of some huge trees, the breeze sending leaves into the water. The other half was being dappled in sunlight, making the water appear as though it was glittering. It was unusually clear for a waterhole, making me suspect that magic had been involved.

"Here we are," Charlie said.

"Really? I can see no huge waterhole in sight!" I said sarcastically, earning a punch on my arm.

"You sisters are both so sarcastic," Bill noted, grinning. "It's clearly genetic."

It's a Black thing, I felt like saying. It was true. Andromeda was very sarcastic when she wanted to be, and sometimes, I could even see that side in my Aunt.

However, my thoughts were broken as I caught sight of a very appealing looking tree branch. Appealing, because it was the perfect place to jump into the waterhole from. Dangerous, but perfect.

I've always been rebellious. Being raised in a pureblood society, those ways should have been crushed out of me, as girls were supposed to be cold, diligent and indifferent. Until I was around eight, I didn't realise how rebellious I had become. When I was eight, my Aunt talked to me about how I was supposed to act with dignity, and that small things like stealing cookies signified so much more: a disregard for the easy to follow rules set in place.

I didn't realise that by the age of eight, I should have known these things.

But, see, there was always a... _thrill _of doing something forbidden, even more so when I got away with it. Even if it was small, like stealing food. To a normal family, it wouldn't seem like I was being rebellious at all. But now, I realised that I had been suppressed my whole life, never living life to the full. It was in those short moments when I _did_ live life to the full that I was being rebellious. Living means to take risks, and that is what I did, in my own way. Even my _thoughts_ were rebellious, and, to my Uncle, probably traitorous. Like when I told my Aunt that I wouldn't change my hair to green during the school year, and doing so anyway.

Once I got to Hogwarts, however, I knew that I wasn't just rebellious because I was being suppressed; I was being rebellious because it's how I felt alive. Like when Charlie and I said that a Slytherin Prefect looked like a troll with diabetes. Disregarding the rules has a certain appeal to it.

A feeling coursing through my veins, blood pounding in my ears, the shocking thrill that washed over my body in waves... maybe, like sarcasm, that's another Black trait: the desire to break the rules in place, the recklessness.

"Charlie, how deep is the waterhole at that point?" I asked, pointing to the spot around the tree."

"Fairly deep, why?" he asked. I felt a thrill in my system. That thrill always occurred, whether I was about to do something as insignificant as stealing food, or insulting Snape (which isn't a good idea if you are trying _not_ to get detentions, by the way). It always occurred when I was being reckless, in any form and to any degree.

I walked over to the tree and started to climb it. Thankfully, it was a pretty good tree for climbing. I glanced at Dora, Charlie and Bill, the latter of which looked slightly worried. Dora and Charlie, however, knew exactly what I was going to do. They knew me well enough to know that I was rebellious, but not stupid: it was why I asked if it was deep or not.

"Be careful, Maggie," Bill called, and I felt annoyance well up inside me. Annoyance at the fact that he clearly viewed me as a child who couldn't look after herself, annoyance at the fact that he was only saying it because he was the _babysitter_, as Charlie so eloquently put it, and annoyance at the fact that I had a little _crush_ on him.

"I'm not a child, Bill," I yelled back, as I climbed higher and higher, so that I couldn't see his facial expression. When I reached the desired branch, I had to be careful, because knowing me and my clumsiness, I would probably fall. So, I carefully inched myself closer to the branch that I wanted to jump in the waterhole from, thanking all that was holy that the branches were thick. Maybe I had underestimated how high the branch was... I wasn't nervous as such... okay, maybe, but excitement was mingled in with it.

Finally, I was at the point where I was going to jump. I could hear Charlie and Dora laughing and cheering my name, and I felt that thrill again.

I slowly stood up to my full height, letting the light breeze wash over me. I felt free. Free from all that was suppressing me for all my childhood.

I let out a whoop and jumped.

Cool air rushed past me, and I could hear my friends cheering louder and louder. Then I felt myself be submerged in cold, refreshing water.

My toes didn't even skim the surface; it was safe after all. I felt my veins buzzing with excitement, and the moment my head popped up above the surface, I let out a long cheer.

"That was bloody amazing!" I yelled, punching the air with my fist, swimming towards the bank and hoisting myself up to where my friends stood. Charlie gave me a hug and a high-five, and Dora did the same.

"I'm so happy to be related to a badass like you!"

"I'm so happy to be friends with a badass like you!"

I grinned, and locked eyes with Bill. "See? I'm fine!"

"It was incredibly stupid," he stated, raising an eyebrow. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a Percy! She's fine, and it was really cool!"

I felt exhilarated, alive, happy... I didn't even stop to think about the crush on Bill.

I did it two more times, impressing Dora and Charlie, whilst Bill rolled his eyes. I didn't even care; it was so much fun. Dora and Charlie both said outright that they didn't have the guts to do it, which amused me. Dora had told Charlie to grow some balls, and he suggested that she do the same. She then said that if she grew balls, she would be classed as the same gender as Charlie, and she didn't want to be associated with such a coward. I don't even know if she realised how hypocritical she sounded.

I was going to jump from the tree for the fourth time, feeling just as excited as I did the first three times. That feeling I got when I landed in the water... it was chemical. A natural high.

If I was slow and careful, my clumsiness wouldn't prevail. So that is what I did.

I took a deep breath, and bent my legs a little further than I had on the previous times, and jumped.

Wind whooshed past my ears, stopping abruptly as I landed in the water with a splash.

This time, however, my toes skimmed against the bottom of the waterhole, my right foot brushing against some sort of weed. I didn't think anything of it, until I found that the weed had somehow lodged itself around my right foot, rendering it impossible for me to move forward.

I didn't panic at first, although I couldn't even see the light above the surface, despite the fact that it was clear water.

But try as I might, I couldn't get the weed off my foot. I tried to lean down and dislodge the weed from my foot, but it was tough, and I had a feeling that it was a magical weed of sorts, because no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't budge.

There was a sharp pain in my chest, indicating that I needed oxygen.

Okay, time to panic.

I tried to scream, I kicked and thrashed, hoping that somehow, the weed would become dislodged. But as time drew on, (it felt like hours but was only seconds) I realised that even if I did break free, I might not have the strength to swim to surface...

This feeling of being suffocated... it felt as though my head and chest were going to explode. My limbs ached... and my eyes started closing of their own will...

If this was it, it was my own fault for being so reckless. If this was it, at least I had a good life, for a short amount of time, at least. It wasn't a _complete_ waste...

Now, in this agony, I wanted it to end; my brain screamed that fact at me. I want numbness...

All hope was lost, until I saw a familiar red-haired figure swimming towards me... Bill.

My last coherent thought was of how cliché this situation was.


	14. The Holidays

"Today is the greatest day I've ever know, can't live for tomorrow, I might not have that long, I'll tear my heart out, before I get out." ~ Today by the Smashing Pumpkins.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Holidays**

I heard voices. They were fuzzy, and I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, or whom they belonged to.

I opened my eyes, and it took a while to focus on the scene before me. When I did, I was shocked to see my parents, pale and worried.

"Maggie!" Ted exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. This caught me off guard. What happened?

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice unusually croaky.

"You almost drowned," Andromeda answered, taking me by surprise; I hadn't seen her yet. What...

Oh. I remember now.

I sat up, the world spinning before me. Gently, Andromeda pushed me back onto the bed.

"Rest, Maggie," she said soothingly. "How are you feeling?"

Truth be told, I ached all over. My legs were throbbing and my throat felt dry. And I was tired. Oh so tired...

"Okay," I managed to say, my voice still very croaky.

"Where am I?"

"You're still at the Burrow, dear," my mother answered, brushing hair away from my forehead with such tenderness that I felt like melting. "Bill saved you, but you swallowed a lot of water. You were conscious when you arose from the water, conscious enough to cough up the water, but you soon became unconscious. He rushed you back up to the house, and Molly tended to you."

I groaned. "How long ago was that?"

"About six hours ago. Sleep, dear."

I obliged...

I awoke later to the sound of yelling.

"Why didn't you stop her?" a voice I recognised as Molly's yelled. "You were the one in charge."

Bill replied. "Mum, I couldn't go around acting as though she was a child, when it reality, she's not that much younger than me! As if she would have listened, anyway; she proved herself to be pretty stupid!"

Ouch. It was true, though. I had continued jumping off that tree, not just because it was exhilarating, not just because I liked impressing my friends, not just because I was proving a point to Bill (which was fuelled by the fact I had a crush on him) but because I'm reckless, and I don't stop and think when it comes to taking risks. I've always been like that, and I can't help it no more than I can help having brown eyes (actually, I _can_ change the latter fact... never mind, you know what I mean).

"You were the responsible one, Bill! I expected better!"

I knew that Molly was saying this because I almost died, but it was my own fault. So I opened my eyes, intending on explaining the situation to them.

My parents were next to me, both of them smiling when they saw that I was awake. I also spotted Dora and Charlie, both of whom I had never seen look more relieved.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed, throwing his arms around me. Awkwardly, I pushed him off me (Ted was narrowing his eyes, and I knew _exactly_ what he was thinking) and Dora proceeded to do the same.

"Don't you do that again," Dora exclaimed, eyes blazing fiercely.

"Or else," Charlie said, the warning tone tangible in his voice.

"But I'm still alive," I said, locking eyes with Charlie. "And I guess that's all that matters, right?"

Charlie looked as though he could hit himself. I smiled triumphantly. I had found a flaw in his philosophical words.

"I don't mean it like that," he said.

"But like you said, it doesn't matter what happened, because I'm alive."

"I didn't mean- I – god, you're unbelievable, Maggie," he grumbled, looking defeated.

"It doesn't mean that you should ever do it again, Maggie," Ted said, in the sternest tone he had ever used on me. Finally, he is treating me as though I'm not a visitor! Like I really am his daughter! Most twelve year olds would not be happy at the prospect of getting in trouble, but hey, I'm not most twelve year olds.

It was Andromeda's turn to speak. "Charlie, Dora, would you two mind leaving?"

Charlie smirked and mouthed 'lecture time' to me, but unknown to him; I was looking forward to the lecture. I win, again.

Once they had left, Andromeda began to speak.

"I know what it was like to be young and reckless, more than a lot of people. I know that after being suppressed for your childhood, you would want to take more risks. Trust me, I know. During my teenage years, I was rebellious because of my suppressed childhood. But you..." she trailed off for a moment. At least she understands where I'm coming from. Even if I can't help but be rebellious; it's a subconscious thing. Subconsciously, I know that it will displease my old family, and after they lied to me, I find so much pleasure in it. Thankfully, I couldn't hear Molly yelling at Bill from the room outside anymore, so I could focus on what Andromeda was about to say.

"I'm going to tell you this now, whether you like it or not. Blacks have a rebellious tendency about them, as I'm sure you've gathered. You can't help but want to break rules. But you have to control yourself. Blacks are also incredibly selfish, Maggie. You didn't stop to think about what your friends would think if you died, what we would think-" her voice cracked, tears welling in her eyes. "And now Bill is in trouble because you only thought about yourself, and your needs to be rebellious. You're so much like Sirius-" her speech was cut off, eyes wide and teary. She said too much. Sirius Black, mass murderer. I was related to him, but I didn't want to be like him.

Then again, I knew I wasn't going to change my ways.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I meant it. It didn't mean I was going to stop, but I did mean the apology. I felt sort of warm inside, which I knew was strange: most twelve-year-old girls wouldn't feel warm and fuzzy inside after a telling off. But Andromeda reminded me that there are people who love me, including herself and Ted... I couldn't bring myself not to feel happy. If something good had come out of this situation, it was the reassurance, the reassurance that people loved me.

"I think that Bill is the one who you owe the apology to," Ted said sternly but kindly. "He's in a fair bit of trouble from Molly at the moment."

My gut twisted with guilt. "Okay. I'll go to him."

I tried to stand up, but I was swaying with dizziness.

"We'll bring him to you, dear. Then we'll go home, as long as we know that you are completely okay."

"I am," I said truthfully. "Really, I am."

"Are you sure?"

I felt dizzy, sore and tired, but to no severe degree. Another day of rest, and I'm sure that I will be fine.

"Yes."

I realised then how much my parents loved me, even if I wasn't sure how I felt. The fact that I hadn't grown up with them didn't make them love me any less than they did Dora; if anything, it made them more wary, because they didn't want to lose me again. The thought, even if it wasn't completely true (though I was fairly certain that it was) made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I half sat up, and found that my head was propped up with pillows. That was useful. Andromeda went to fetch Bill, which left me and Ted alone.

"Your mother is right in what she says, but it's her you get that rebellious streak from. You would think that being raised by the Malfoys; you would have that squashed out of you... some things never change, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I should probably stop and think for now on, shouldn't I?"

He ruffled my hair. "Yes, squirt. But there's no harm done... and no, that doesn't mean that you can do it again. You might not be so lucky next time."

I opened my mouth to respond, when the door opened, and Bill and Andromeda walked in. I found that I was blushing, even more so now.

He saved me from drowning, which had to be the most typical cliché there is. Luckily he didn't have to give me mouth to mouth... now _that_ would have been the single most clichéd thing that had ever happened to me.

He gave me a small smile when he saw me, which made my stomach perform backflips. Ugh.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you, for saving me." The words _saving me _made it sound as though I was a damsel in distress. "I should have listened to you when you told me it was stupid. It was my own fault, and I'm really sorry."

He shrugged, grinning. How he wasn't angry with me astounded me. "It's no problem, really. I wasn't going to let you drown."

At that moment, Dora and Charlie walked in. Bill smirked. "But if it were Dora..."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, snapping towards him and pretending to glare.

Andromeda and Ted were laughing at Dora's melodramatic antics, relief etched onto every inch of their features.

A few days later, I felt back to my old self. Charlie and I were playing a game of wizards chess, whilst Dora and Bill hung out. They had become really good friends in a few short days, after discovering that they both liked the same sort of muggle music. _I_ also liked that sort of music, I thought bitterly. But I was really awkward around Bill, mainly because I had a bloody crush on him, but also because after he saved me from drowning, I couldn't look him in the eye and not feel bad, because of how I got him in trouble for my stupidity. Charlie seemed to notice my bitter mood.

"What's up, Maggie?" he asked, giving me a small smile. I shrugged. Like hell I was about to tell him the truth.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I lied. I think he saw through me, but he didn't press the issue. Thank Merlin.

"Well, if you're upset about something, you can talk to me."

Charlie was my best friend, and he looked so... kind in that moment, that I was tempted to tell him... but it would be weird. So I kept my mouth closed.

The holidays passed way too quickly, in my opinion. I could safely say that these holidays had been the best that I had ever had. The weeks at the Burrow, playing Quidditch, steering clear of waterholes, playing with Ginny and Ron (both of whom had become rather attached to me) and laughing with Dora and Charlie... I loved Hogwarts, but I didn't want the holidays to end. We all went shopping to Diagon Alley together, getting our needed supplies for the school year. On the second last day, Dora and I went home, because we weren't going to see our parents until Christmas, thus we wanted to at least spend a bit of time with them.

"Thank you for having us," I said, giving Molly a hug.

"Not a problem, dear. It was a pleasure having you both!"

Charlie gave both of us a hug, grinning.

"I'll see you both in a couple of days time. Oh," he whispered in my ear. "I've got some interesting news to tell you on the Hogwarts Express, by the way. I'm sure that you already know, though."

He pulled away from the hug and grinned at us both one more time. His words left me feeling very confused. Oh well, two days until I find out.

We took the Floo Network home. Ted and Andromeda were both sitting on the couch, talking, as Dora and I stepped out of the fireplace.

"We're home!" Dora exclaimed in a singsong voice, and their attention snapped towards us. Both of them stood up and gave us hugs.

"Did you both have a good time?" Ted asked. "You forgot to write!"

"Pretty good indicator that we had a good time," Dora said, smirking.

Dora might be able to feel okay with not writing to her parents, but I felt bad. I hadn't grown up with them, after all. And I knew that however rebellious I may be, I would never do the typical teenage thing, where they treat their parents like crap.

The day came when we left to go to Hogwarts for our second year. I was excited, nervous and happy at the same time. I really wanted to see Kenzie again, and I wanted to hear what Charlie had to say on the Hogwarts Express. Oh, and I suppose I miss Snape and that mane of greasy hair... joking, joking. Yes, I was looking forward to the new year. But I would definitely miss Andromeda and Ted.

It doesn't take much to become attached to people. It doesn't take much time to grow to love them.

"Are you girls ready?" Ted called up the stairs.

"Yes!" I yelled back down, grabbing my suitcase and dragging it downstairs with me. How I wish that I could use magic outside of school.

Finally, once both Dora and I were ready, we made our way over to the car. Once it was loaded up, we took off to Kings Cross station.

"You girls better be good this year," Andromeda said. "No... jumping off Hogwarts staircases or anything of the sort."

"What a wonderful idea!" I exclaimed, causing Andromeda to turn around and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm joking," I said hastily. Hm, with a cushioning charm, jumping off the staircases wouldn't be so bad...

"You better be," Ted said sternly. "I really don't fancy seeing you unconscious again..."

"Oh, I guess I'm off the hook then," Dora said cheerily. "I'll just go and jump off a cliff then."

"Haha," Andromeda said sarcastically. "It applies to you too, Dora."

"What you don't know won't hurt you," Dora mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear. With those words in mind, I knew that it would be an interesting year.

When we reached Kings Cross, Andromeda and Ted helped to carry our bags, thankfully. We chatted amongst ourselves about nothing and everything, until it was time that we boarded the train. Andromeda and Ted looked slightly forlorn, which is how I felt. I mean, I loved Hogwarts, but... I think I loved my parents more.

"Be safe this year," Andromeda whispered, giving Dora a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "No back chatting teachers," she warned Dora, who grinned. Somehow, she managed to do it so subtly that she never got in trouble. But Andromeda knew better.

"And you," she said, giving me a hug. "You better not pull any stunts, and if Bill or anyone else who has your best interests at heart, like a Professor, tells you to be careful, you do it, okay?"

"Okay," I said. I found a loophole: Snape enjoyed telling me off, but he didn't have my best interests at heart, therefore, I didn't have to listen to him. Score! And I wasn't disobeying my parents wishes...

It was Ted's turn to speak.

"We'll see you both at Christmas time. Please write to us," he implored, looking at me, as if he knew that I would. Of course I would. He then gave Dora and me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and we were off.

All the farewells made me feel a little sad, and warm on the inside. We walked onto the Hogwarts Express together, waving at our parents, who waved back, smiling. It was a bittersweet moment.

We found Charlie and Kenzie very quickly. They were sitting in a compartment by themselves. Kenzie squealed when she saw us, standing up and throwing her arms around me.

"It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed. Wow. She had changed during the holidays. Like Charlie, she had grown a fair bit taller over the holidays. She and Charlie had to be around five foot four, whereas Dora and I were both around five foot. I hope we don't stay short forever.

"You too. How have your holidays been?"

"Good," she said, as she led us inside. I took a seat next to Charlie, who wrapped an arm around my shoulder playfully and ruffled my hair. "But Charlie says he has news about you."

Oh yeah. "Yeah, what is the news about?" I asked. He smirked wickedly, as my three friends exchanged looks.

"You happen to have a crush on my brother, Maggie."

Crap. I felt my cheeks burn, so I decided to make a joke out of it.

"Yeah, Percy. I know he's younger than me, but those horn-rimmed glasses..." I pretended to sigh contently, causing them to laugh.

"Not him!" Dora exclaimed.

"Bill!" they said in unison.

Crapcrapcrapcrap...

"I do not!" I said, a little too loudly.

"You so do!" Charlie said, grinning.

I groaned as I anticipated the mockery that was sure to ensue...


	15. A Very Successful Detention

"I wanna live, I wanna live my life." ~ I Wanna Live by the Ramones.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Very Successful Detention**

* * *

A few days into term, and Charlie, Dora and Kenzie had given the whole 'Maggie has a crush on Bill' thing up. Good, because I had things that I needed to focus on.

Lessons, for one. They were a lot harder and the homework was piling up very quickly. Even our Brilliant Homework Plan was starting to become less brilliant, due to the sheer amount of homework.

Also, I was having trouble keeping my mouth shut, and I already have had two detentions and we're not even a week back. Charlie and I aren't exactly good at keeping each other out of trouble; all of the detentions I've received, Charlie's received them too. That's the trouble with being best friends.

In fact, tonight, Charlie and I have a detention with Filch, because we accidentally stepped on Mrs Norris's tail. Unfair, I know, but it isn't as though Charlie and I are going to go and complain to a higher authority. So we just sucked it up. It was early evening on our fourth day as second years, and Kenzie was going on about her new friend Darren Tyson.

Darren was a boy in our year, whom Charlie claimed was a nasty piece of work. To him, at least. Kenzie and Darren became friends when they were assigned as partners in Charms, and have been friends ever since, which is about two days. I haven't said a word to Darren before, but I know him by sight.

Anyway, he and Kenzie have been hanging out most of the time since they became friends, completely disregarding Charlie and I, until now. Kenzie was saying how she wanted Charlie and Darren to be friends, so we could all hang out as a quad. Charlie countered this by saying that they were already a quad with Dora included, and hanging out in a group of five would be awkward. A weak excuse, which Kenzie wasn't fooled by. Currently, they were arguing about whether or not Charlie should become friends with the guy who was practically his enemy.

"He's really nice, Charlie-"

"I've been in the same dorm with him for a year, and I know that he isn't nice."

"If you got to know him properly-"

"I would realise even _more_ of a git he is, and trust me, he's already displayed pretty clearly how much of a git he is," Charlie said simply, raising an eyebrow. Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"Charlie, you're just a stupid, stuck-up, judgemental little-"

"Charlie," I interrupted, sensing that this was a good time to intervene. "We have our detention."

He threw me a very grateful look and stood up. "Sorry, Mackenzie, we'll finish this conversation another time."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her homework, as Charlie and I made our way to Filch's office.

"You know, if we keep stepping on Mrs Norris's tail, we'll keep getting detentions."

"No shit," I said.

"And if we keep getting detentions, we'll never get any homework done."

"Again, no shit."

"So, we have a legitimate excuse for not completing homework," he said simply.

"I don't get it."

"Think about it! We rock up at Professor McGonagall's class, and she asks why our homework isn't done. We politely explain that we were on detention because we stepped on Mrs Norris's tail. If I know anything about McGonagall, it's this: she'll understand, we'll get off the hook and Filch will get into trouble."

I blinked a few times, before smiling.

"I have a brilliant best friend, don't I?"

"Yeah, he is pretty brilliant," he said jokingly.

"And humble."

He nodded. "Yep, that's me."

I rolled my eyes. "So you're suggesting that we keep getting detentions from Filch?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that animal abuse?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, McGonagall would probably belt Filch-"

"Not Filch, you idiot! I mean if we keep stepping on Mrs Norris's tail!"

"It is, but it cancels itself out because its child abuse for Filch to put us in detention."

Charlie is a genius and an idiot at the same time, if that's possible.

I knocked on the door of Filch's office, hearing footsteps from behind the door. He opened it and gave us the evil eye.

"Black. Weasley. Come in."

Cautiously, we stepped inside. Mrs Norris gave as the evil eye, identical to the one that Filch gave us.

"You two will be sorting out detention files," he said wheezily, a smile creeping up on his ugly features. "Without magic."

He laughed wickedly, but then began to cough. I suppressed a giggle.

"I will be back soon," he said. "Have either of you got wands on you?"

"No," we replied in unison; we left them in our dorms because we know that Filch wouldn't condone magic usage. He laughed again.

"Good. And if either of you sneak off, I will inform the headmaster."

With that, he walked off, Mrs Norris in his wake.

I sighed and looked at the pile of detention files. They were haphazardly strewn in a cardboard boxes, in desperate need of organisation. I assumed that he wanted them sorted alphabetically.

"We better get started then," I said. We sorted through the 'A' bunch with ease, finding no names that were familiar to us. However, when we reached the 'B' section, I knew that we would find some interesting names.

"Look at this," I said to Charlie, showing him my mother's file.

"_Andromeda Black. Total number of detentions: 83. Detention 1: Back chatting professors..."_

There was a whole list of every reason why my mother ever got a detention. I laughed at some of the reasons. Snogging my father in a corner was one of them. Another was asking why Flitwick was so short.

There were a few other people under the name Black: Regulus, Alphard and Cedrella, but I found three names that I was interested in very quickly: Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black and Sirius Black.

"Look, my Aunt," I said, showing Charlie the file. What a surprise, my Aunt was only ever on five detentions. Ever the pureblood lady.

Bellatrix was on about two hundred detentions. I realised something quickly. Bellatrix was as much of a rebel as Andromeda was, if not more. They were so much different to Narcissa. I suppose the difference was that Bellatrix was rebelling for the right reasons, and Andromeda the wrong, in the family's eyes.

Then I was onto Sirius Black's file. I already knew that he had racked up around three thousand detentions, as Dora had informed me of last Christmas. Some of the reasons made me burst out in laughter. One of them was claiming that a dog ate his homework. Another was referring to McGonagall as 'Minnie Mouse.' Then I remembered that he had turned out as a murderer, and I stopped laughing.

We sorted through the rest of the files quickly, stopping at the letter t. Tonks. Hmm. My father had been on a total of forty detentions, which isn't much compared to most of my other relatives. The main reason was for being lazy and not doing his homework. Considering that our house was a mess because he failed to do the cleaning, I could see this.

We stopped at the letter w. Charlie read through his father's file, laughing at the reasons for his detentions: being caught sneaking off with Molly Prewett was the recurring reason.

We were finished really quickly, and Filch wasn't back yet. So, naturally, I decided to do some snooping.

There was a cabinet that had a sign saying 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous Items'. So, naturally, I opened it up. There was an odd assortment of items, ranging from love potions to a blank piece of parchment. I decided to take it out.

"Careful, Maggie," Charlie warned. "It could be cursed."

I ignored this and opened the piece of parchment. It was completely blank. I was about to put it back when a scrap of parchment fell out. Quickly, I read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I, Padfoot, have decided that this map is no longer useful for me, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. This is a map of Hogwarts and all the people in it, made by us, the Marauders. With great personal risk (I'm prone to exaggeration, my friend) I have snuck into Filch's office and put it in the confiscated stuff draw. Whoever has found this map clearly has the guts to do something as dangerous as prying through Filch's things, therefore the person, you, is worthy of this map. To open it, tap the piece of parchment with your wand, and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' But when you are finished with it, make sure to tap it and say 'mischief managed' otherwise anyone can read it. I can just imagine the look of awe on your pretty little face right now. You, my friend, whoever you are, you are worthy of this map. You must use it in the right ways, though. Don't go handing it into a Prefect, or a Professor, for that matter. When you are finished with this map, preferably after causing as much mayhem as possible for all your years at Hogwarts, put it back where you found it, write a note like this, and the cycle can begin again._

_I'm off to go and have some fun (get your head out of the gutter, you sick minded person)_

_The Marauders_

I showed Charlie the piece of parchment, and watched his expression change.

"That's so cool! You're going to keep it, right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, pocketing the map and the piece of parchment. I looked around the room, worried that someone was watching us, before walking back to where we were sitting before. Just in the nick of time, too, as Filch walked in seconds after Charlie had taken a seat.

"Are you finished here?"

"Yes," I said sweetly, the epitome of innocence.

He narrowed his eyes, looking around the room. He must have deemed it to be respectable, because he let us out.

Excited, Charlie and I made our way back to the common room. It was eight, so most people were still in the common room, thus we had to go somewhere more private to talk about the map and see if it worked.

"I'll get my wand and get Kenzie," I said, knowing that she would be in her bedroom reading a book. Sure enough, I was right.

"Oh," she said, sitting up. "You're back. I can continue my conversation with Charlie-"

"We've got bigger things to talk about," I said, grabbing my wand. "C'mon downstairs, we've got to show you something."

Confused, she put her book down and followed me downstairs. Charlie walked over to us and grinned.

"This better work," he said.

"What?" Kenzie asked. I quickly explained the story to her, and handed her the scrap of parchment. As she read it, Charlie rested his arm on my head, using me as a leaning post. I moved away.

"Bloody hell, stop being tall."

Kenzie spoke. "Maggie... do you realise all the possibilities that you have? You can sneak through Hogwarts, using this map as your guide, and because of your abilities, if you get caught, you can disguise yourself as another student... holy hell, you can get another student framed!"

I felt a grin creep up on my features, as her words made me realise something else. I can make myself taller...

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt myself shoot upwards. Suddenly, I was Charlie's height.

"Hey there!" I exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes.

"That's cheating!"

"No one said that I couldn't!"

Finally, I win.

I contemplated on what opportunities the map and the parchment held... I could get up to so much mischief and never get caught. I could frame people I don't like for what I did.

Today has been a very good day. I'm as tall as Charlie, and I can continue being rebellious without people lecturing me.

Oh, wait. I just remembered something about my abilities. Changing my facial appearance was easy. Changing my hair colour was a cinch. Changing how much weight I had on, no problem. But changing my bone structure was exhausting. I could feel my energy seeping away every second.

It was so cool! I could see where every single person was! Dumbledore was pacing in his study, Dora was sitting with her friends, Snape was standing still (strange) and McGonagall was in the staff room, talking to Flitwick. It worked! _It worked!_ Yay!

The only downside to today's discoveries was that I was starting to become very drained...

Sadly, I reverted back to my short ways, much to Charlie's amusement.

Oh well. You win some, you lose some.


	16. Victories & Fights

"No tomorrow, no dead end in sight." ~ Long Road to Ruin by the Foo Fighters.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Victories &amp; Fights**

* * *

When Saturday came, it was like a gift sent from the angels above. I like school, but I like not having to do homework or attend lessons more.

Life never looked better from where I was standing. You know that feeling you get when you complete your homework, and all that stress seems to be lifted off your shoulders? Yeah, that's how I felt during that weekend. No homework, no school, only good times with my friends.

I also liked weekends because it meant that I could spend more time with Dora. Sure, we had some classes together, and yes, I could visit her in her common room any time, but weekends were when I could spend the most time with her.

It was nine o'clock, Saturday morning, and Dora, Charlie, Kenzie and I were planning on going out to the lake for a swim. However, Kenzie insisted that Darren come with us.

I still hadn't been properly introduced to him, but I knew enough about him from Charlie to realise that he wasn't a nice person.

"No," Charlie deadpanned. "I'm not spending my weekend with him."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Maggie, Dora, you'll meet him, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Dora said. I bit my lip. I knew that Charlie would be furious if I did, but I did want to meet him, so...

"Yeah, I'll meet him," I said, throwing Charlie an apologetic look as he stormed off.

* * *

"Guys, this is Darren," Kenzie said, after she had gone and fetched her friend. He was as tall as Kenzie, with sandy hair and green eyes. He looked nice enough.

"I'm Maggie," I introduced politely, and Dora followed suit. He looked at me, before speaking.

"Your hair looks like a science experiment gone wrong."

My jaw dropped. Who says something like that to someone they've only just met?!

Kenzie looked pained. "I'm sorry; he's just a bit blunt..."

Darren snorted and rolled his eyes. I decided that I didn't like him, then and there. Dora, on the other hand, seemed to like him.

I was getting fed up very quickly. Darren would make a joke about me, and yes it was funny, until he gave me a smug look when Dora and Kenzie weren't looking. Time to ditch them, I think.

"Where are you going?" Kenzie called out. Excuse at the ready.

"To find Charlie!"

She gave me a pointed look, clearly saying 'you didn't even try.' Ugh.

I wasn't in a happy mood when I found Charlie. You know that feeling you have, when you know that your friend is making a mistake but you can't tell them that because it will risk your friendship? Yeah, well, I was in that situation. And honestly, it was annoying me. She and Darren had only been friends for a few days, and they spent more time together than she did with us. If he was nice to me, it would be a whole different story. Sure, it would still annoy me, but if he was nice, at least I could hang out with them!

Although the jokes he made weren't too offensive and I could see the humorous side, the looks he gave me afterwards indicated that he wasn't joking around. I can see why Charlie doesn't like him, and I haven't even been around Darren for that long.

"You don't look happy," Charlie said, sitting by the lake, where I had found him. "Let me guess. I was right about Darren."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yes, because you are my brilliant best friend," I said without a trace of sarcasm. I felt bad for making him upset.

A smile played on the corners of his lips. "You've made up for it. So what did he do?"

I explained what he said to Charlie, who didn't look surprised.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a filter between his brain and mouth, and he knows it."

"Yeah, I got that impression," I said, glowering at the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" I said. "God, I'm not going to let some idiot like him get me down."

He grinned. "That's the spirit. At least I have one friend who can see what he's like."

"Even Dora likes him! I don't even see why," I grumbled, feeling jealous. She's _my_ sister and friend, not Darren's.

"Oh well," Charlie said, shrugging. "At least we have each other."

I smiled. "Yeah. At least _we_ have brains."

We started laughing at how immature we sounded. When the laughter faded away, Charlie looked out at the lake.

"Let's go for a swim!"

Before I could answer, Charlie had pushed me into the lake. I arose from the water, cold and spluttering, eyes narrowed.

"You'll pay for that!" I yelled, pretending to be furious. Charlie seemed to buy it, because he looked a little scared.

"Sorry, Maggie, I-"

I cut him off my pushing him into the lake. We're even.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kenzie and Darren were still friends. Thankfully, Dora had stopped hanging out with him so much, because she wanted to hang out with Charlie and I. It was as though Darren was the veil separating Kenzie from us, and I had a feeling that it would always be that way. Because from what I could see, they really did get along good. They were always laughing and playfully punching each other, and honestly, it reminded me a lot of me and Charlie's friendship. So maybe it isn't that bad. Then I reminded myself that Darren isn't a nice person. Well, maybe not to us, that is. I know that Kenzie has a good judgement of character, so even though I didn't like her choice of friends, I couldn't go dictating whether or not she could be friends with them.

Kenzie was still insisting that we should all learn to get along, and that we would come to appreciate Darren's humour. It was as though Charlie and I were against Kenzie and Darren, and Dora was in the middle. Except for the fact that Kenzie I were still tight. For now.

Anyway, something was coming up that distracted us from our friendship issues: the upcoming Quidditch trials.

Surprisingly, Charlie wasn't that nervous. Bill was often hanging around with Charlie, which naturally meant that I was there. It was as though the Darren issue had strengthened our friendship, and we were joined at the hip. And another surprising fact: Charlie wasn't teasing me about my crush on Bill. In fact, he ignored it completely. Even though it was getting really obvious to everyone now. I still thought about the day when I almost drowned, and how he saved me. In hindsight, now that the issue was completely resolved, I could see that it had been pretty stupid on my behalf. But all's well that ends well.

One day, when Bill had left, Charlie decided to bring up the crush issue.

"So do you really like him?"

This is not the sort of thing one discusses with one's best friend. The answer was yes. I thought that he was nice and attractive, and there was just something charming about Bill. I decided to be honest.

"Yeah, I suppose," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Bloody hell.

"He's nice," I settled on. Charlie raised his eyebrow again, but didn't persist.

"So," I began, glad that the awkward topic was out of the way. "Tryouts tomorrow."

He grinned. "Yeah. How do you think I'll go?"

"Great," I said. I had seen Charlie fly a few other times over the past few weeks, and he was excellent. I had actually started spying on other people trying out for Quidditch, and none of them were as good as Charlie. Maybe I was a little biased, but Merlin, he has talent.

He grinned again. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

The next morning, Saturday, I could see that Charlie was starting to become nervous. It wasn't really obvious; you had to look closely and know him well to see it.

At breakfast, I made sure that he ate enough food, as he was looking distastefully at his breakfast.

"Hey," a voice said, and I looked up at Dora, grinning. "Shove over, will you?"

I moved over and Dora took a seat next to me. "You okay, Charlie?" she asked. He nodded and gave her a half-hearted grin.

"I'm fine," he assured.

"Is Kenzie coming to watch?" Dora asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Darren isn't though."

I was a little irritated at that, to be honest. She lectures me about how I should be supportive about her friendship, yet she doesn't make Darren do anything about it.

"I don't want him watching me," Charlie said, annoyed. "He will only try and find faults with my flying."

"That would be hard," a new voice said, and I turned around and saw Bill standing behind me and Charlie.

Cue the blush.

"Thanks," Charlie said, grinning. Dora nudged me and smirked.

"How's the crush going?" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes and punched her arm. "Shut up."

She smirked and did so.

Bill sat between Charlie and I, and because of Dora's presence, we were a little squished.

It was awkward. Very, very awkward. Even more so were the smug looks that Charlie was sending me throughout our breakfast conversation. I knew that he wouldn't tell Bill, but even so, it discomforted me.

When breakfast was over, there was still an hour until tryouts. Despite the playful conversations during breakfast, I could see that Charlie was still very nervous. As we made our way back to the common room, his nerves seemed to be growing. I could see this because he was fidgeting a lot; a telltale sign.

"Charlie," I said, giving him a look. "Stop panicking. You'll be fine."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess so. But I can't help but be nervous, you know?"

I knew what nerves feel like, and I know that with me, there wasn't much anyone could do to get rid of them. However, I guess that I could try to distract him...

"What are you doing on the Christmas holidays?"

He shrugged. "Same old, same old. My Aunt Muriel is coming to visit." He pulled a face. "I don't like her much. What about you?"

It seemed as though the distraction was working. "I'm spending Christmas with Dora, Ted and Andromeda," I said, smiling at the thought. It would be my first proper Christmas, and my first Christmas with my family. And honestly, I couldn't wait.

"Cool," he said, grinning. "I'm glad that you're happy now."

It was then that I realised it had been a year since Dora started avoiding me. Those weren't very happy weeks. Finally I can have a try at normality.

Charlie and I chatted idly about nothing in particular, until it was twenty minutes until tryouts. Then no amount of distraction could stop him from thinking about it.

"You should go and get ready," I said, standing up. I knew that he needed time alone to prepare himself. "I'm going to go and find Kenzie and Dora. We'll be at the stands watching you," I assured. He gave me a weak grin and I gave him a hug. He would be fine.

"Get ready to kick some ass!" I said, grinning, before leaving the common room.

I found Dora and Kenzie easily, as they were laughing with Darren in the courtyard. When Darren spotted me, he nudged Dora, who looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey! Where's Charlie?" she asked.

"Getting ready for tryouts," I replied. Dora's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot! I guess I just got carried away with Kenzie and Darren..."

Darren smirked at me, and I stifled an eye roll. I assure you, this guy will be the reason our quad will dissolve.

"Well, I'm on my way down to the Quidditch pitch now," I said. "You guys coming?" I said, clearly indicating that I was ignoring Darren's existence.

"Yeah," Kenzie said, standing up. "Are you going to come, Darren?"

He looked discomforted. "Um, sorry, no."

Kenzie looked as though she was going to brush it off, but I decided that I was going to push the matter further.

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Because I don't like Charlie," he said simply, shrugging.

"Why not?"

"He's annoying."

I rolled my eyes. "How?"

"He just is."

"Well, he's Kenzie's friend, and if you two are such great friends, you would support him!"

He shrugged, looking bored. "I don't have to go and see that idiot make a fool of himself."

I started to get really angry. I rounded on Kenzie. "How can you let him say stuff like this?"

She looked pained. "Maggie, you're being a bit of a hypocrite here. Think about it. You go around thinking that Darren has to support Charlie, yet you and Charlie don't even try to get to know him. You can't go expecting to get your own way all the time."

"You shouldn't let someone else bag out one of your friends!" I yelled.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

On that note, I walked off and down to the Quidditch pitch by myself. I don't need a girl like Kenzie as a friend, especially when she lets someone be so rude to Charlie. It isn't as though Charlie is a dislikeable person either! He's sweet and kind and funny and Darren is the opposite. Why can't she see that?

As I walked to the Quidditch stands, I was more than angry. In fact, I felt like crying at the injustice of it all. I felt tears burning at the back of my eyes, but I blinked them away furiously. I was more frustrated than anything. From that day on, I knew that I would always hate Darren.

Dora caught up to me just as I sat down on the stands. One look at my expression, and she knew that I wasn't happy.

"He isn't that bad, Maggie," she said softly.

"He's taking Kenzie away from us," I said, scowling and glaring at my shoes. I heard Dora snort.

"This isn't some sort of teenage soap opera, Miss Maggie the Melodramatic."

Despite my annoyance, I smiled at the nickname. Okay, I do have a _bit_ of a tendency to be a _tad_ melodramatic...

"I know," I sighed. "I just really don't like him."

"And I don't like Brussels sprouts, but do I plot to murder them?"

"Who says I was plotting to kill Darren?" I asked, widening my eyes innocently. Dora smirked.

"Exactly. C'mon, if you hate him so much, he isn't worth your thoughts. Oh look, he comes Charlie."

I thought that Dora was joking, but Charlie was walking towards us, a small smile on his features.

"Hey," he said. "I'm the last one trying out, so I can sit here. There's about thirty people trying out."

"Wow," I said, Charlie's appearance brushing away any Darren related thoughts. "That's a lot."

"Well, the majority of them are girls who are worried that flying will make them break one of their nails, so I don't really have any competition."

I narrowed my eyes; since when was Charlie so sexist? He caught my glare and hastily explained himself.

"No, I don't mean that girls aren't competition, I only mean that they are here because they're all in love with Tom Hoppus, the captain. And, like I said, they're more focused on their looks and impressing him."

I stopped narrowing my eyes and shrugged. To be honest, I don't know how girls can do that – lower their standards and become superficial, purely to get a guys attention. Maybe it's because I'm only twelve, and I'm not going through the guys-are-so-hot phase, but I know that I will never be one of those sorts of girls.

"So you're the only guy trying out?" Dora questioned. Charlie shook his head.

"No, there's a few third years and a sixth year. But according to Bill, they're not that good."

"Then you're in with a chance," I said, punching his arm lightly and grinning. He grinned back, seeming a whole lot less nervous then he did earlier today. Maybe that's because he got to see his competition.

Charlie suddenly narrowed his eyes at me. I frowned; did I do something wrong?

"You're angry about something," he said, furrowing his brow in concern. "What is it?"

I gaped. How did he know?

"She doesn't like Darren," Dora said on my behalf. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"What did he do this time?"

I couldn't really describe it. I mean, he smirked at me, and he did so cruelly. But that would sound pathetic if I said it aloud. It's everything he does overall that is making me angry, though.

"He exists," I said, pretending to shudder. Charlie laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"And there's my best friend," he said, giving me a squeeze and an affectionate look. I smiled, feeling a rush of love for Charlie. He is possibly the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for.

During the tryouts, I could see that most of the candidates were hopeless. The captain set out a snitch for each player, and the goal was for them to catch it as quickly as they could. The person with the shortest amount of time at the end would be the new Seeker for Gryffindor. So far, the shortest time was twenty minutes, which, according to Bill, wasn't very good. He said that it would be okay, if there were other players and the risk of Bludgers and the like, but as the field was open and clear, it really wasn't up to Hogwarts standard.

After a while, it was time for Charlie to tryout. His arm was still around my shoulders from before, and he took it off, giving us a nervous grin.

"You'll be fine," I assured.

"Yeah, after all the crap that they demonstrated!" Dora exclaimed perkily. Bill chuckled.

"Good luck, little bro," he said, ruffling Charlie's hair.

It was then that I realised that Kenzie hadn't come down.

Charlie didn't seem to care or notice. Kenzie was always closer to Dora and me than she was to Charlie, and I honestly thought that her girly antics got on Charlie's nerves. But she should have been there.

I bet she's hanging out with Darren.

As Charlie walked down to the pitch, I didn't feel nervous. I knew that he would get in. I had seen him fly a few times, and he's bloody fantastic.

I wasn't disappointed. Charlie caught the snitch in a mere two minutes, blowing away all of the other contestants. Happily, I ran down to the stands and gave him a huge hug.

"You did it!" I exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"Yep," he said, also grinning broadly. "Piece of cake!"

* * *

Charlie's first Quidditch match is tomorrow. It's been three weeks since he was accepted into the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and nothing much has happened since then. Kenzie and I aren't talking, because I am angry with her for being a neglectful friend, and she is angry with me for not making an effort with Darren. I can't help but feel that Darren would be happy about us not being friends.

Maybe I'm painting him as a sadistic little twat, and maybe he's not really like that, but I'm too angry to care.

Being a Friday afternoon, I had nothing to do. My homework was completed. It was harder, because I didn't have Kenzie's input for potions, and nor did Charlie. Dora had decided to remain Switzerland in this whole situation; she was friends with both Kenzie and Darren. I wonder if she's doing it just because of homework. I doubt it, though. Dora just doesn't like to get herself caught up in friend issues. But she did offer me her potions essay, written by Kenzie, but I am not accepting anything done by _her_.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up bright and early. It was a lovely Saturday morning, and I couldn't wait for the Quidditch match. It was the first time that I had taken an active interest in Quidditch, and that was because of Charlie.

As I stood up, my eyes narrowed when I caught sight of Kenzie brushing her hair. I wanted to pull her sleek strawberry blonde hair. I tried to ignore this urge as I walked into the shower.

I was having a lovely hot shower, when all of the hot suddenly turned off. I screamed as the icy coldness pierced my skin, jumping away from the shower. I poked my head out of the shower, and wasn't surprised when I saw Kenzie standing next to the toilet, appearing to have pulled the flushing lever.

"Ooops," she said, with a sardonic smile sent in my direction. "Apologies."

"Bitch," I yelled after her, before getting out of the shower and getting dressed. I had never actually called someone a bitch before, and it was pretty satisfying.

I knew that we were both behaving immaturely, and we should try and make up, but at the moment, after being drenched in cold water, I wasn't about to do so.

When I was dressed for the day, I started to make my way down to breakfast. That is, until I ran into Kenzie on the way. My eyes narrowed. I wasn't in the mood.

"Hello," she said, as the portrait door opened and people walked past us, on their way to breakfast.

"Hi," I said snippily, giving her a death glare.

"Was that cold water refreshing? Did it wake you up?"

No, but her words did. My fists were shaking with anger, and I realised that I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to pull her hair, I wanted to punch her; I wanted to vent by anger at her out _on_ her.

I shoved her hard. I may have been smaller than her, but she was thin and delicate. A dangerous look crossed her eyes, before she shoved me back. I only stumbled backwards slightly, and it didn't hurt much.

"That's how you want to play?" I hissed. This was probably a stupid choice, but you know what? I didn't care. I was angry with her for so many different reasons.

"Yep," she replied, looking as angry as I felt. With that, I elbowed her in the stomach and she fell to the cold, stone floor. I didn't really know what to do then, but I decided to pin her to the floor and try to pull her hair. She may have been taller, but I was stronger.

"Bitch," she growled, and with strength I didn't think she was capable of, she rolled us over so that she was pinning me down. I gasped; she was strong, all right.

I managed to shake her off, and I realised that our fight had drawn quite a crowd, mostly of older students, cheering on the 'tiny second years' who were fighting each other.

I stood up, fists balled an anger coursing through my veins. I hadn't felt this angry in a long time, and I knew why. It was because in my heart of hearts, I missed her.

She looked ready to hit me across the face, but I didn't care. Anger and adrenaline were coursing through my veins; I would dodge her if she tried.

"Go ahead," I chided, a smirk slipping onto my features. "C'mon."

The last thing I remembered was a voice calling out my name.

* * *

Not for the first time, I awoke to people surrounding my sick bed.

"She's awake," a voice, likened to my own, said. Dora. I rubbed my eyes and lifted my head up, only to put it back down on the pillow again. My head was throbbing like mad.

"Ow..." I groaned, the memories flooding back to my head: Kenzie and I had a fight.

I opened my mouth to speak again, and there was unexpected pressure on my body, and arms wrapped around me. Charlie.

"Idiot," he mumbled, pulling away. "You had me so worried."

"What about the Quidditch match?" I asked, remembering that it was his first match. Guilt coursed through my veins. "Crap, I missed it! I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head, cheeks red. "Don't worry about it. We won, by the way."

I held my hand up for him to high five, a grin spreading across my features.

"I'll tell you more about it later. Do you want to know what happened to you?" Charlie asked, and that was when I realised that he was still in his Quidditch robes; he must have only just finished the match.

"Yeah."

"Well," Dora began. "You and Kenzie got into a fight, and she hit you on the head, and you cracked your skull on the floor."

"I cracked – I cracked my skull?"

"Yep," Charlie replied gravely. "You'll have to stay in here for a few days."

I grumbled. I really can't keep myself out of trouble, can I?

Charlie seemed to read my thoughts. "First, you almost drown, and now this!"

"Yeah, well, trouble and I have a great relationship," I said sarcastically. "What about Kenzie?"

"She's really distraught, to be honest," Charlie said, rubbing his neck. "She was crying and being melodramatic, saying that she killed you and the like. She's really, really worried. Madam Pomfrey gave her a calming draught, and she fell asleep."

Oh.

I wasn't angry with Kenzie, because I was asking for it, literally. In fact, I missed her. I was angry with her about Darren, but now... I just want to be friends with her.

"Okay," I said, yawning. "I reckon that I'm going to get a Howler from Andromeda and Ted tomorrow," I said, giving Dora a look. "I was supposed to keep myself out of trouble this year."

Charlie chuckled. "I think you were destined to fail that."

I smirked. "You're probably right." Suddenly realising how tired I was, I spoke, "I'm going to sleep. I'm glad Gryffindor won," I added, giving Charlie a tired grin.

He smiled back. "Sleep well."

* * *

When I woke up next, a familiar red head was next to me. Kenzie.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. "You're awake!"

"Yep."

A worried, guilty expression crossed her features. "I am so, so sorry. I was just so angry..."

I felt like crying at the sight of her looking so upset.

"It's okay. I was to blame more than you..."

"But I shouldn't have hit you!"

"We were both angry," I said.

"Are you still angry?"

You know, after the fight, I felt oddly free and content. Maybe something good did come out of it.

"No. Look, I just didn't like how much time you were spending with Darren. I don't like him." I took a deep breath. Maybe knocking my head knocked some sense into me. "But if you like him, I guess I'll just have to accept that. But," I added in a warning tone, "don't neglect us ever again."

She nodded and gave me a hug. "Promise."

* * *

As predicted, a Howler arrived the next day. I winced as I looked at the smoking envelope. Charlie had come to visit me just as I received the Howler, and I knew that he would be having a bloody field day in his head as he watched my discomfort.

"Open it," he urged. Rolling my eyes, I did so.

"MAGNOLIA BLACK! WE TOLD YOU TO KEEP OUT OF TROUBLE THIS YEAR, DIDN'T WE? WE TOLD YOU TO STOP TAKING RISKS AND GETTING YOURSELF INTO TRICKY SITUATIONS, DID WE NOT? YET YOU GO AHEAD AND DISOBEY US! YOU MAY HAVE ONLY BEEN LIVING WITH US FOR A SHORT TIME, BUT WE ARE YOUR PARENTS! EXPECT A LONG LECTURE WHEN YOU COME BACK FOR THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS IN A FEW WEEKS! Oh, and Charlie, congratulations on your victory in Quidditch. You are certainly an asset to Gryffindor."

The last waves of Andromeda's voice faded, and I exchanged looks with Charlie, before we simultaneously burst into laughter.


	17. Christmas, Acceptance & Happy Days

"We can jump so high, I never want to die." ~Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Christmas, Acceptance &amp; Happy Days**

* * *

On Christmas morning, I woke up to a _bloody wonderful_ surprise.

Haha, no pun intended.

At first, I sort of panicked, not because I had no idea what to do, but because, well, I don't really know. I knew all about that sort of stuff from my Aunt, who gave me the talk just before I left for Hogwarts, and I'm not talking about the 'pureblood supremacy' talk.

Luckily, Dora's room wasn't too far from the bathroom, so I hissed her name. In seconds, I could hear her voice at the door.

"What is it, Maggie?" she asked.

"Female issues," I squeaked. Without another word, Dora walked into the bathroom, brown eyes warm with sympathy.

"First period?"

I nodded, looking at the tiled floor. You would think that this would be an awkward way to spend your Christmas morning, but Dora's my sister, and I didn't feel uncomfortable about her knowing. I just felt uncomfortable about the situation.

Dora looked nonplussed for a moment. "Erm, do you want me to go and find you something?"

I nodded, feeling tears prick at my eyes for reasons unknown. Is this the hormones? I don't know!

Dora returned in a few moments, holding a few sanitary items in her hands and a clean pair of underwear. She didn't look as though she were disgusted or feeling awkward, she just looked sympathetic.

"Here," she said, handing the items to me. "I'll be in my room when you're ready, okay?"

I nodded and gave her a smile. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

She grinned. "Merry Christmas. My, what a _bloody_ lovely day this is!"

I raised an eyebrow and she grinned sheepishly. "No period puns, ever. Got it."

When she left, I addressed the issue quickly, thanking Merlin that my Aunt had given me a – albeit over detailed – crash course in feminine issues.

When I finished, I looked in the full-length mirror, and noted that there were many changes in my appearance. I never really payed attention to my appearance, so the changes came as a shock.

I wasn't very tall still (when in natural state, that is) but I had definitely developed some curves over the past months. Thank you for the bra shopping, Andromeda. I clutched the basin with my hands as I studied my facial appearance. I wasn't looking so childish anymore, and my cheekbones were becoming more... refined. My green hair had grown a few inches (not that it mattered when I could change its length at will) and I had a pimple on my forehead – when the hell did that get there?

I should probably start paying attention to my appearance more, because next thing you'll know, I'll have a forest growing under my arms. I winced.

Despite my height, I knew that I must look a lot older than some of my fellow Gryffindors – most of them were tiny, skinny and childish looking, with the exception of Kenzie, who was tall and willowy, and looked older than she really was.

Speaking of Kenzie, we had completely sorted our differences in the weeks prior to Christmas. She still spent time with Darren, and he was still a dickhead, but we always found time when we could hang out.

Anyway, I walked out of the bathroom and into Dora's bedroom. It was then that I realised that it was only four in the morning, bloody hell. I didn't want to wake Andromeda and Ted up (they were still about annoyed about the whole picking a fight incident, and I didn't want to provoke them) so I knew that I needed to keep quiet.

"Hey," Dora said, putting the book down that she was reading. "You okay now?"

"Yeah," I replied. "A bit grossed out."

Dora gave me a sympathetic smile. "At least I know who to go to when I get mine."

"Yep, I'm your period guru," I joked. Then I spotted sight of the presents at the end of her bed. "Hey, how did they get there?"

Dora looked mock-confused. "I dunno, maybe... magic?"

I mentally facepalmed myself. "No shit, Sherlock."

I realised that I must have a pile of presents at the end of my bed, but I was too lazy to go and have a look for myself.

"There's heaps of stuff here," she said, looking at her pile. "I wish we had a timeturner! Then we could go a few hours into the future and get our presents!"

I had never had a Christmas where I got presents from people other than my Aunt and Uncle, with the occasional exception of Uncle's ministry friends, who got me books on ballet and pianos. Ugh. This would be the first proper Christmas I've had, I think. Last Christmas was a bit of a disaster.

"Yeah," I said. I wasn't tired anymore; as childish as it sounded, I was excited for the presents.

For about two hours, Dora and I just talked about random nothings, hoping that time would speed itself up. It seemed to, because in no time, it was six o'clock, and I could hear Andromeda and Ted getting up.

"Yay!" Dora exclaimed. "We'll have to eat breakfast before we open the presents, but don't worry, breakfast is always great on Christmas."

I grinned. "Okay. Let's go!"

When we walked out of Dora's bedroom, Andromeda was the first person we saw, and she looked shocked to see us up so early.

"How long have you two been up?"

"About two hours," Dora replied, grinning. "Is that okay?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to sleep in on Christmas," she said, smiling at us. "Are you okay, Maggie?"

Dora cut in for me. "She got her period, Mum."

Andromeda gave me a small smile. "Oh. Don't stress it, dear. If you get any cramps or need anything, just tell me."

She sounded so warm and caring that I felt like melting, as cliché as that sounds. On that note, we made our way down to breakfast.

"Mum makes the best waffles," Dora said, grinning. "And pancakes."

I heard footsteps. "Did someone say pancakes?" Ted asked, grinning sleepily, hair messy.

"Me," Dora said. "C'mon and sit down, this is Maggie's first Christmas with us! It's been _bloody_ fantastic so far, hasn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes at Dora, who merely smiled innocently. Ted didn't seem to catch her pun, as he shrugged and sat next to me.

"Dinner is even better than breakfast," he said. "We usually go and visit my family, but this year, we thought that because of you, we should just spend it, the four of us."

I grin slid over my features. I could tell that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

Dora and I offered to help Andromeda cook the breakfast, and she gratefully accepted the help. Along with the pancakes and the waffles were strips of bacon, eggs and French toast. I'm used to extravagant breakfasts, courtesy of the Malfoy's house-elves, and the house-elves at Hogwarts, but I've never had such an extravagant meal prepared by my family and I. It was a good change.

"It would be nice if you had helped, Dad," Dora said, as we sat munching our home-cooked food. Ted grinned, eyes shining.

"My talents lie in the consumption of food, thanks," he joked. "But you girls did a great job at making this. The least I can do is eat it!"

Andromeda shot him a flat look. "Your humour astounds me."

He grinned at Andromeda, and the sparkle in his eyes was reminiscent of the look in Charlie's eyes when he jokes around with me. I think Dora realised the adoring way that they were looking at each other, because she mimed vomiting into her food. I held back a giggle as Dora started making kissy faces.

"Dora," Andromeda chided, looking away from Ted. "Maturity, please."

"Oh, yes," Dora said, sitting up regally and sipping her tea with her pinkie held up. "I am the epitome of mature, mother."

I spat out my own tea into the cup at how funny she looked. Ted looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Manners, Magnolia," he said, in a good impression of my Uncle.

"Apologies," I said regally. "It will never happen again, I assure you."

We all exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"Present time!" Dora yelled out. According to her, the tradition was they all sat under the Christmas tree and opened the presents, which wasn't much different to the tradition at Malfoy Manor. I went to fetch all the presents from the bottom of my bed (holy hell, there were a lot) and went out to the lounge room.

What was different to Malfoy Manor, however, was the warm, festive atmosphere in the air. The house had been decorated extravagantly, just as Malfoy Manor had been, but it was a bit different. Some of the decorations were old, some looked as though they had been handmade and some of them were pretty plain. But overall, the effect was extravagant and homely.

Ted walked up to us, holding two Santa hats.

"Put these on, girls," he said, with an infectious grin.

"Dad, we're not five," Dora whined.

"Really?" Ted said, feigning surprise. "I had no idea."

"I'll be an obedient daughter," I said, taking the Santa hat. "Maybe I'll get more presents," I added, winking at Dora.

"Fine, I'll put the hat on too," she grumbled, taking the hat of her father. "But we had better get an equal amount of presents."

We sat down by the Christmas tree, as Andromeda walked over and sat down. I was excited, because, well, I had a massive pile of presents. And I was with my family. I think the latter is more of the reason, to be honest.

"Okay, girls, knock yourselves out!"

Exchanging grins, Dora and I attacked our pile of presents.

The first present I began to open was from Charlie. I read the parchment that came with it first.

_Maggie,_

_Merry Christmas! _

_Mum wanted to give you a sweater, so just letting you know that it's not from me. I hope you like it and the present I'm giving you._

_I've only been back a day and Percy is annoying the living hell out of me. I know that you think that his horn-rimmed glasses are quite the spectacle (excuse the horrible pun) but living with him isn't. Destined to work at the Ministry, that one._

_Anyway, I'll see you in a week or so! Have a great day._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Dora read this from behind my shoulder. "Hey! He didn't sign my letter off with love!"

I shrugged, feeling heat rise up on my cheeks at what she was insinuating.

"Maybe he forgot," I shrugged, distracting myself with opening the present. The sweater from Molly was a neon green colour, which matched my hair. I grinned, shoving it on over my shirt. It would probably clash with everything, but I liked it.

Charlie's present was even better. It was two presents, actually, both of them books. One was titled 'How to Not Lose Your Mind When Surrounded by Idiots' (I reckon he got it because of Darren) and 'How to Not Get in Trouble' (that one would be useful). Grinning, I made a mental note to thank him for it when we were back at school.

From Kenzie, I got a black dress, which I actually really liked. I didn't know where I would wear it, and it was a little bit big, but it was simple and pretty. So unlike the dresses that my Aunt used to buy me.

Speaking of my Aunt... I spotted a gift that was clearly from her. I could tell by the elegant wrapping paper.

Ted and Dora were laughing about something Charlie wrote, but Andromeda was looking intently at the present in my hands.

"It's from my Aunt," I said.

"Yeah," she whispered, eyes clouded over. "Yeah, it is."

"Should I open it?"

"Yes," Andromeda said quickly. "Maggie, just because you're living with us, it doesn't mean that you have to forget about your past, or the fact that you love her. It's okay."

In all honesty, I had completely forgotten about my Aunt and Uncle in recent months. Too busy with school, I guess, and my new family. I even forgot about Draco. With a pang, I realised that I haven't seen him in over a year. I would have to do something about that soon.

Hesitantly, I began to open the present from her. There were two things inside, but as always, I looked at the parchment card first.

_Magnolia,_

_Your Uncle, Draco and I hope that everything is going well for you, and that you're settling into your new family. I know that I for one miss you more than imaginable, as does Draco. I'm sure, deep down, that your Uncle misses you too._

_I hope that you like your present. I know that you've always liked the Weird Sisters. _

_Love,_

_Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius and Draco._

I opened the present and a grin crossed my features. It was a Weird Sisters album and a Weird Sisters shirt. I had never been allowed to listen to the Weird Sisters; I only knew about their music because one time, the Weird Sisters hijacked the Celestina Warbeck channel that my Aunt was so fond of.

I knew that if I had been living with my Aunt and Uncle, I would never have gotten a present like this. But it was good to know that my Aunt at least knew what I liked.

Dora got me a Led Zeppelin CD, some jeans which she ripped for me (she was convinced that we looked 'punk rock' if we both ripped our jeans, whatever that means) and a helmet (she said that it would be useful if I wanted to get into anymore fights, to which Andromeda said that I wouldn't be fighting anymore).

The lasts presents were the ones from Andromeda and Ted. There were three different presents, and I, as always, went for the biggest one first.

Slowly, I opened it, and saw that it was an empty photo album. Confused, I looked to my parents.

"It's so that you'll be able to have some new memories with us," Andromeda explained, eyes warm. "And your friends, of course."

I felt tears well in my eyes at the thoughtfulness. I don't think they realise the magnitude of how much things have changed for me in the past year. I would never take having parents for granted. I would never take anything they did for me for granted. Already, they've done so much for me.

"Thank you," I whispered, giving Andromeda a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "For everything."

"Not a problem, dear," she said, smiling.

"And thank you too," I said, giving Ted a hug. He ruffled my hair and hugged me back.

"Not a problem, dear," he said, imitating Andromeda, who tutted.

"Men," she muttered.

Grinning, I went to open the next two presents. One was a CD rack (I had quite the collection of CDs) and the other was a journal type thing.

"I know that keeping a diary probably isn't your idea of fun," Andromeda said. "But it's useful if you have no one to talk to."

I nodded. I had kept a diary before, when I was in Malfoy Manor, but all my entries were the same: get up for breakfast, read, have lunch, read, have dinner, have a pureblood lecture. It was the same, day upon day. But at Hogwarts, there was something different each day. The one thing that I did like about having a diary at Malfoy Manor was that I could write down the feelings that I couldn't express aloud, being in a pureblood house and all.

"Thank you," I said, giving Ted, Andromeda and Dora a hug. I felt teary, which may have been the result of being on my period, but I didn't think so. I just didn't know how to express my gratitude towards them, all of them.

* * *

That night, I had just gone to bed and was reading a book, when I heard a tapping at the window. Confused, I stood up and turned the light on, walking towards the window. A very grubby and wet looking own was on my windowsill, holding an equally grubby and wet looking piece of parchment in its beak.

I opened the window and cautiously took the parchment from the owl, who flew away the minute that the parchment was gone.

I opened the piece of parchment.

_Merry Christmas, Magnolia. Wherever you are, I'm thinking of you._

It was scrawled very messily, and the ink was starting to run out towards the end of the message. I think I've seen that handwriting somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it. I had absolutely no clue who sent this to me at all.

I was too tired to think anymore. I had eaten way too much food at dinner, and I was full. Full, tired and happy.

Pushing the thoughts of the letter out of my mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

A few weeks after the holidays, I was back at Hogwarts and never happier. Dora, Charlie and I were spending more time together, occasionally with Kenzie, but she was mostly hanging out with Darren. I didn't mind though, because she was happy.

During the holidays, I was going to spend two weeks at Malfoy Manor, purely to see Draco. Even though the Manor was dark and cold, the prospect of seeing Draco would light up even the darkest of rooms. The rest of my holidays were going to be spent at my place, and Charlie and Kenzie were invited over too.

The rest of the term flew by in a flurry of laughter, fun times and, sadly, homework. After Christmas, I was insanely happy, because I felt as though I had truly been accepted by Ted and Andromeda. We still had a lot of catching up to do, but we were going well so far. Me and Dora's birthday had been amazing this year; Charlie, Kenzie and Bill surprised us with a feast in the kitchens, courtesy of the House-elves. It ended in a food fight, which the elves weren't too pleased about, but we helped them clean up afterwards. What do you expect; after seeing the Malfoys abuse Dobby, I was never, ever going to act that way towards any creature, with the exception of Snape, Filch and Darren.

I had been raised to take privileges for granted, as I had grown up in a rich household. But there were some things that I never had in the first place to take for granted. My friends and sister, for one. Dora was insane, bubbly and absolutely amazing. Charlie was sweet, hilarious and witty. Kenzie was girly, a little crackers and very supportive. Not many people can claim that they have friends that they would take a bullet for, and they would in return, but I could. I had a family that accepted me, and were still getting to know me.

On the last day of term, when I was sorting through my trunk, I came across the photo album I got for Christmas. There were already a few photos in it: some I took at Hogwarts, using Kenzie's camera, and some that were of Andromeda, Ted, Dora and I, taken around Easter time, when I went home for the holidays. There was also the one of the day that Gryffindor won the house cup; in the moving photograph, Charlie was laughing, with Dora and I on either side of him, we three wearing identical grins of happiness. I grinned and put the album down, and continued sorting through my trunk. There was the Marauders Map, which admittedly, I hadn't had time to use yet, apart from looking at what people were doing.

There was still that letter that I received on Christmas night, but that was buried in a file of old pieces of parchment. I asked my friends if they had sent it, but they hadn't. Some mysteries are best left unsolved, for now.

It was a good note to end the year on.


	18. The Miseries of Malfoy Manor

"You don't get what you want, you don't want what you get, hard as I try to be satisfied, I haven't found it yet." ~ Tell Me How It Ends by Bernard Fanning.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Miseries of Malfoy Manor**

* * *

The Manor was just as I had remembered it: cold, dark and depressing. It reminded me of a prison, except no prison would have such extravagance about it.

I was greeted by Dobby the house-elf, who was the main of the Malfoy's house elves. He was the elf solely responsible for keeping the Manor neat and orderly, and greeting the visitors. At the sight of me, his ears pricked up.

"Miss! How lovely to see you again!" he squeaked, bowing so deeply that his nose touched the ground. "Dobby sees how you have turned your hair green!"

I nodded, grinning. I missed Dobby a lot. He was always there for me to talk to when I felt lonely, and I always treated him as a friend, not a servant. I think that he was both grateful and uncomfortable about it.

"Yeah, it's been green for ages now. How have you been, Dobby?"

"Dobby is good, Miss. Master Draco has grown up a lot in the past two years."

Two years?! It had almost been two years! Holy Merlin! He would be... six! Holy hell, I've missed out on a lot!

With a pang, I remembered that I was supposed to be keeping in contact with him. This year, I've neglected him more than I would ever had wanted to, because I've been too focused on my new family.

I'm a horrible person.

"Oh," was all I said, as Dobby made to lift up my bag. "No, Dobby, I'll do it, it's okay."

"It's Dobby's job, Miss," he said forlornly.

I would be spending two weeks here. It felt strange, being a visitor in the place that I grew up. I couldn't just walk around here, doing as I wished, because I was supposed to behave with dignity and respect, being the visitor and all.

Dobby walked me down the dark and familiar hallway, which lead into the dining room. I caught sight of Narcissa, sitting on a black loveseat, reading a book. When she saw me, she threw the book down onto the loveseat and ran towards me.

"Magnolia," she cried, flinging her arms around my neck. I let myself be enveloped in her warm, sweet smelling hug, a pang in my chest. I really had missed her a lot, despite my anger with her. Given, the anger had somewhat faded over the course of the year (which I had titled the best year of my life) but it was still there.

"I've missed you," I whispered, and she pulled away from the hug, eyes shining.

"Me too," she replied, brushing hair out of my eyes and standing back, eyes flickering over my appearance. "You've grown up so much!"

Nostalgic moments like this make me feel really self-conscious, which my Aunt has always known, thus she pulled away from the hug and smiled once more.

"Lucius is at work at the moment, but Draco is in his bedroom. He misses you," she added, a strange expression crossing her features. "We all do, but he particularly does."

"How do you know?" I asked, feeling guiltier and guiltier.

"He asks about you all the time. He thinks that your owl must have stopped working, because he wasn't getting any letters. I don't think that's the case."

I squirmed again. Wow, Narcissa is so great at making me feel good about myself!

"I've been busy this year," I said, which was half-true. I mean, it wasn't as though I was going to tell her that I had forgotten, even though she probably guessed it.

"I understand," she assured, looking completely devoid of anger, the only emotion visible on her face being reassurance. "But Draco won't. If you could, can you tell him that your owl stopped working? He'll be devastated otherwise."

I made a pact to myself immediately that I would never forget to write to Draco Malfoy ever again. I had been selfish; there were so many opportunities I had to write, yet I didn't.

I nodded, taking note of my Aunt's appearance. She looked tireder than usual, and her skin looked almost sallow. Pureblood ladies take pride in their appearance, so I knew that something would be wrong.

"Magnolia," she began in a pained voice. "We really have missed you. You were like a daughter to me and a sister to Draco."

I had never sounded her sound so... broken. Pureblood ladies were meant to show no emotion, just act with dignity and indifference. Guilt coursed through my veins again. I had never felt so bad, miserable, guilty and horrible in one day, and I hadn't even seen my Uncle yet.

I didn't really know how to respond, but luckily, she wasn't looking for a response. She led the way to Draco's bedroom, but I of course remembered the way.

I don't know if this is something Draco would remember, and if he did, I doubt that he would admit it. But he used to have nightmares when he was younger. It wasn't that long ago, I reminded myself. He would never scream, but as my bedroom was the closest to him, I could hear his whimpers. I will never forget the way that he used to hug me, and the way that my voice alone seemed to comfort him. The nightmares stopped after a while, but I wondered: if he missed me half as much as Narcissa said, would they have come back?

When I walked into his bedroom, his grey eyes widened when he saw me.

"Maggie!" he cried, running up to me. With an ache, I saw that Dobby's words were true. He had grown up so much. No longer did he have those chubby toddler legs and cheeks. He was a lot taller and slimmer, and his hair was a slightly darker shade, but still practically white. I dropped down to my knees, and with another ache, I saw that he was taller than me when I did that. Before I could find another fact to make me upset, I hugged him as tightly as I could, feelings tears well in my eyes. Oh good Merlin, I was crying? I never cried...

I heard Narcissa leave, before pulling away from the hug and facing Draco. Merlin, he looked like his father...

"I've missed you so much," he said, grey eyes wide and honest. God, are my old family deliberately trying to make me feel guilty about my choice?

I knew that leaving the Malfoys would be a selfish choice, the easy choice, but I didn't realise how very guilty I would be feeling until I saw them.

"Me too," I said, attempting a chuckle and ruffling his hair. He immediately brushed my hands away.

"I spent ages combing that," he grumbled, and I bit back a laugh. Since when did Draco comb his hair?!

"I'm sorry," I said, a grin unfurling on my features; so far, Draco was his usual, Malfoy-like self.

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly. "I can comb my hair any day. How are you?"

I was shocked at how regal he sounded. Merlin, I've missed a lot.

"I've been good. Hogwarts is a blast."

"I wish that I was old enough to be at Hogwarts with you," he said, a misty look in his eyes. "But I wouldn't be in stinking Gryffindor. I would be a Slytherin!"

To me, Draco is as innocent as a bunny, but there are the Slytherin qualities that sometimes flicker through. The slight tinge to his tantrums, the demanding way he used to ask for cookies, the vanity, and the way that he struts around as if he owns the place... but I can't see him surrounded by the Slytherins. I can't see him in any house, to be honest. All I can see him as is Draco, my little cousin who is more damaged than he appears to be.

"Yeah," I replied. There was a slightly awkward silence, the air full of apprehension.

"Why didn't you write to me? Because I don't think that it was because your owl wasn't working."

I couldn't lie to him, not when those grey eyes were pleading for the truth.

"Draco, I was very busy this year, and-"

He walked away from me and looked out of the window. "I don't believe you," he said, stomping his foot on the ground. "You forgot about me."

Alarms sounded in my mind. "Draco-"

* * *

For the rest of my two-week stay, Draco didn't talk to me. I even stayed an extra two weeks, spending every day trying to get him to talk to me. I felt helpless, upset, lonely and angry beyond words, and he was so close, but so far away at the same time. This was Draco. Draco, who I had grown up with, Draco, who I had played with, Draco, who was like the little brother I never had. I just wanted to let him know that I was sorry, and that I would write forevermore, but I knew that it wouldn't change the fact that I didn't write to him for such a long time. And Lucius making snide little comments about how I was the reason for Draco's misery didn't help.

On my last day, Narcissa was the one who bade me farewell. Draco was in his room and Lucius was at work. Thank god, because I had definitely not missed Lucius. Well, maybe, deep down. But his comments were driving me up the wall.

Her eyes filled with tears as she gave me one last hug.

"I'm sorry that this visit didn't work out. You will write to Draco, won't you?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Even if he rips them up," I assured. She gave me a small smile.

"He does this, whenever he's angry. It's his way of dealing with it. Very different to your technique," she added, an almost mischievous smirk crossing her features. I smirked myself. My technique was screaming out my frustrations, whereas Draco's was bottling it up and pushing away everyone. That wasn't going to be a good technique to have.

I walked into the fireplace, taking a deep breath as Narcissa uttered her final words:

"We love you."

But before I could respond, I was spinning amongst the ash and flames. This stopped very suddenly, as I disembarked back in my own fireplace.

Blinking out ash from my eyes, I looked around the living room, blinded momentarily by the brightness. After being in Malfoy Manor for two weeks than I had originally planned, it was a relief to be back home.

I realised that Charlie and Kenzie should be here too...

I was right. I heard a loud squeal and arms fling themselves around my neck. I knew it was Kenzie straight away.

"Yay! You're back!" she said, and I was taken aback by how different she looked. I probably just noticed this because I hadn't seen her for a month, but she was looking a lot more mature.

"Yeah," I said, momentarily forgetting my sadness about Draco. "Thank god. I think I was about to turn emo if I stayed in there for another day."

She winced. "That bad, eh?"

"You could say that," I muttered, catching sight of my parents. "Hey!" I exclaimed, giving them hugs and kisses on their cheeks. I didn't realise how much I missed them until now. When I got back from Hogwarts, I only caught up with them for a few hours before I had to leave for Malfoy Manor. And like I said, I would never take them for granted.

"How was it?" Ted asked, giving my hair a ruffle.

"Alright," I said, shrugging, but I don't think that they bought it. "Where's Dora and Charlie?"

"He's attempting to teach her how to fly," Andromeda said, sharing an incredulous look with Ted. "'Attempting' being the use of word here."

I laughed. "Yes, well, Dora's about as coordinated as I am, so there's no surprises there."

Kenzie sidled up next to me. "As much as I love watching Quidditch, it's pretty dull seeing Charlie with his hands all over Dora."

I snapped my head so much that I felt my neck crick. "_What?"_

She started laughing. "Calm down! I'm joking!"

I felt the sudden tightness in my chest relax. "Okay, why though?"

"Testing a theory," she said, smiling serenely.

"What theory?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said airily, linking her arms with mine. "Anyway, let's go and see them!"

I threw a confused and bemused look behind my back at Andromeda and Ted, who were also smirking. Um... what the hell?

"Anyway, do you want to talk about your holidays?"

"Not really," I said briskly. "Another time, okay?"

"Okay," Kenzie replied. "Oh look, there they are!"

I spotted Dora laughing, as Charlie held the broomstick, shaking his head at her.

"You're not supposed to fall off the broom," he said. "And- hey, Maggie!"

The broomstick in his hands was completely forgotten, as he ran towards me. I was a little taken back as he hugged me, because, well, I had a vague inkling as to what Kenzie's theory was. But nonetheless, I hugged him back, grateful for his presence.

"How was it?"

"Fine," I replied, a little too quickly, pulling away from the hug. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't press the subject.

* * *

I tried to be happy during the rest of the holidays. Every time I came close to happiness, my thoughts drifted back to the bad: Draco. Why couldn't I just focus on how I had amazing friends and family? What was wrong with me?

I was frustrated, because I was never satisfied. I had a delicious dinner? Yeah, but Draco wasn't talking to me. I went to the beach with my friends? Fun, but I had my period. I went tree climbing with Charlie? But I was still thinking about who sent me that strange note at Christmas time. Dora, Charlie and I played Quidditch? It was great, but Charlie spent most of his time laughing with Dora.

Why was I suddenly focusing on the bad and not the good? I had no clue, and it was pissing me off.

One day, I sat on the couch, watching the muggle thing called television, when Charlie walked in, looking sweaty; he was just playing Quidditch.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," I said, wiping my eyes; I had started tearing up for no reason a few minutes before. He ignored this and sat down next to me, his arm wrapping around my shoulder.

"You're crying. I've never seen you cry," he said softly. "What's up? You can tell me, you know."

There was an intensity to his gaze which I couldn't put my finger on, but whatever it was, it made me cave.

"I... I don't know. It's like I can't be happy about things anymore. I just miss Draco and my Aunt so much and he isn't talking to me and I feel strange whenever you're hanging out with Dora... I don't know what's wrong with me," I said, not even trying to hide the tears falling down my cheeks. Before I knew what I was doing, I was crying into Charlie's shoulder. Fuck, this was embarrassing.

"It's okay," he said, pulling my head away from his shoulder and looking me in the eye. "I get it if you're missing your Aunt and Draco. But remember that you have me, okay?" he turned pink at this point. "I mean, me and all your other friends, and parents who love you to death."

I nodded, looking down at the couch. "I probably just got your shirt all snotty, sorry."

He chuckled. "Hey, it's okay. I don't mind."

I may have wanted to move on from my family, but once I saw them again, it didn't make me feel good. That Manor will never do any good for me.


	19. The Beginning of Third Year

"Forget about the troubles in life." ~ What You Need by INXS.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Beginning of Third Year**

* * *

On the last few days of the holidays, after I told Charlie how I was feeling, he was treating me very differently. In some ways, I was happy about this, and in some ways, I wasn't.

He was very sweet, for one, which was one of the good things. He was always asking if I was okay, and I was, most of the time. I guess that being back in Malfoy Manor reminded me of how depressing life really is. Draco's behaviour was just the icing on the cake.

But the thing is, Charlie seemed to think that I was a delicate little flower who needed protecting. It was just one moment of weakness! I was upset and confused about everything, and it just all came tumbling out of me!

But he was being nice about it, and I wasn't about to throw it back in his face.

"Maggie?" Charlie's voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You back on earth?"

I turned to him and gave him a grin. "Yep."

"How was your trip?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so funny."

"Yep," he said, grinning cockily. "Come on; let's go find Dora and Kenzie."

When he stood up, I realised how tall he had become. My head just brushed his chin. I stood back, and realised that not only had he become tall, but he had filled out as well. He did become a bit gangly during the past year, but now he seemed... evenly proportioned.

"Yeah," I said, as we walked to Dora's bedroom. Before we opened the door, Charlie turned to me. "Are you okay? You still seem a bit upset."

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said honestly. "I'll just have to keep writing to Draco every day until he responds."

"That's the spirit," he said, grinning. "He'll eventually come around."

"Yeah. How stubborn can a six year old be?"

* * *

On the last day of the holidays, I spent most of the day packing and reorganising my trunk with Charlie.

"I wish that we could do magic outside of school," he said, grumbling. "It would make this a whole lot easier."

Dora and Kenzie had already packed their trunks the day before, but Charlie and I, being the procrastinators that we are, left in until the last day. I could hear Dora and Kenzie's music blaring out of the speakers, and I knew that Charlie and I were paying dearly for our procrastinating ways.

Charlie pulled out a few books on dragons from the bottom of his trunk. "Bloody hell, I thought I lost them!"

I was finding things that I thought I had lost as well. A book called _Hairy Snout, Human Heart _(which was the saddest book that I had ever read), books from my Aunt and a few books about transfiguration.

"Third year's going to be great," I said, sorting through my clothes. "We get to go to Hogsmeade and we have elective classes."

Charlie grinned. "And Quidditch."

I rolled my eyes at his response. "Yeah, but that's normal."

He shot me a dead look. "Yeah, to you."

"Anyway," I said, not wanting to get into a Quidditch debate. "What classes did you put your name down for?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," Charlie said. "Care of Magical creatures, because it's interesting, and Divination, because it's a bit of a joke, according to Bill."

I grinned. "I put my name down for those two, plus Ancient Runes."

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It seems interesting," I said. Charlie looked incredulous.

"You do realise that it's boring as hell, according to Bill?"

"That's Bill's opinion," I said, rolling my eyes. I could say the same about Care of Magical Creatures; I'm only taking it because Kenzie refused to and Charlie would have no one to be with. But I bit my tongue.

"Yeah, but you're in love with Bill," he said, the grin on his features seeming a bit forced. I felt my cheeks turn red. Now that I thought about it, my crush had started fading a bit towards the end of the year. I was certainly not in love with him. It's just a passing phase that I think I'm still going through. Even Kenzie told me that she has a bit of a crush on him, as do a few other girls in our dorms. It's clearly not a rare occurrence.

"No, I'm not," I said hotly. "It's just a crush, though I don't expect that you've had any experience on that before."

He looked at me and blinked a few times, before responding. "Really? Are you so sure about that?"

"Yep," I said, not really paying attention to the goading tone in his voice.

"Right, because I do happen to have a crush on someone."

"Really? Who?" I asked, not buying it for one second. He was just being annoying, right?

"Yeah. Dora."

I dropped the book that I was holding, and snapped my gaze towards his. He looked completely honest and not even a tad embarrassed. What?! When the _hell_ did that happen!

"Why?" I asked, still completely incredulous.

"She's quirky and pretty, I guess."

I raised an eyebrow. "Pretty, eh? Thanks."

His brow furrowed. "What – oh."

I grinned winningly, ignoring the slight tightness in my chest.

"Thanks for the compliment, _Charles_, I really appreciate it," I drawled, smirking. I couldn't believe that he liked my sister! Wow... I wonder if she likes him back? Hmm...

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, cheeks turning pink. "Don't tell her, okay?"

"I promise," I assured. "But do you want me to casually ask if she likes you? And if she did, would you go out with her?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not! We're only friends, and if we started dating, everything would be awkward if he broke up."

Incredulously, I raised an eyebrow. "Wow! Have you raided Kenzie's collection of romance novels, by any chance? You seem very educated."

Charlie grinned, pretending to be sheepish. "Oh no, you caught me. It's my dirty little secret, Maggie. Please don't tell anyone."

I started laughing, still marvelling over why in the name of Merlin Charlie liked Dora. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret," I assured.

Charlie nodded and picked up the Marauders Map, examining it. "Look, Dumbledore's pacing in his office again."

I realised that we hadn't done any mischief-related things in the time since I acquired the map. "We had better use this map this year," I said, eying Snape, who was in his office. "We could sneak off to Hogsmeade in the middle of the night, if we wanted to."

I looked up from the map to see Charlie looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"No more mischief. You almost died last year."

"That wasn't at Hogwarts!" I protested. "And anyway, mischief is my middle name."

* * *

"Please behave this year," Andromeda said, sighing. "Both of you. I really don't want to hear about any fights or jumping off cliffs or anything that should take your fancy."

"We're not going to jump off a cliff," I assured, a smirk crossing my features. "We're going to jump off the Hogwarts staircases, just like you suggested the year before."

"Maggie," Ted said in a warning tone, watching the shocked expression cross Andromeda's face.

"I'm joking!" I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "I solemnly swear," I began, exchanging a wink with Charlie, "that I will _not_ be up to no good."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes slightly, looking a little confused. "Good. Stay safe," she said, giving me a long hug. I never used to like hugs as much, but when they were administered by my mother and father, I didn't mind in the slightest. Maybe we were a long way from being completely comfortable with each other, but for now, I was happy with how I felt around them.

It was Ted's turn to give me a hug. "And no boyfriends, no matter how charming Charlie may be," he said, and I smirked despite my embarrassment.

"It's Dora who you should give the warning to," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Ted – I may like to get into trouble, but that will be the only reason for non-completed homework," I assured. He chuckled and pulled away from the hug, eyes shining.

"Good," he said, eying a confused Charlie with mock distaste. He then added in an undertone, "You keep an eye on them, will you?"

"Of course," I assured, smirking. "I won't let them have a second alone!"

"That's the spirit," he whispered back, ruffling my hair.

As we boarded the Hogwarts Express, they waved farewell to the four of us, and I continued waving, until they were out of sight. I knew that I would miss them this year. That's not something that many teenagers would say, I reckon.

"I was wondering if Dora and I could just talk for a while?" I asked, sending an innocent look at Charlie, who narrowed his eyes.

"That's fine!" Kenzie beamed; I had told her why earlier today. "Come on Charlie, you can come and find Darren with me!"

"No," he deadpanned.

"Oh, would you like to listen to our conversation, Charlie?" I asked innocently, knowing that he would say no. "You're welcome to."

If I didn't know Charlie so well, I would have recoiled at the glare that he was giving me. But I did know him, so I decided to ignore him completely and walk off with a completely nonplussed Dora.

"What was that about?" she asked. "I don't need to talk about my female issues, you know – I'm handing it," she added, referring to the fact that she got her period a few days ago. I shook my head.

"Different female issues, Dora. Boy issues."

She looked confused. "Boys are disgusting," she said, sounding like a five year old, even though I know that she was being serious. "Not as friends, mind you, just as boyfriends. What, do you have a crush on someone?" she asked, in an eager impersonation of Kenzie. I shook my head, before stopping.

"Bill, I think, but that's nothing new or different," I said. Dora nodded slowly, still looking confused.

"Then what?"

I smirked. "Well, I was just wondering what you thought of Charlie?"

Well, Maggie, how very subtle of you. I was trying to ask casually, like Kenzie would have, but I'm not very good at this sort of stuff.

Her eyes widened. "Why do you ask? Bloody hell, I don't fancy him! Is this one of Kenzie's ideas?" she asked, her eyes suddenly narrowing suspiciously.

"No, I'm just asking. You seem to be spending a lot of time together."

She smirked slightly. "Right, says the girl who cried into his shoulder."

"Hey, when did he tell you that?"

Dora shrugged. "Dunno. I don't like Charlie, Maggie. Kenzie and I always thought that you liked him-"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. God no... he's an awesome friend, but no!

She smirked again. "Kenzie had theories that she never really told me about. I just agreed with her because you were always hanging out, especially last year, when Kenzie was always around Darren."

I wasn't angry. Just a little irritated that they hadn't asked me straight up if I liked him. Look, if I did, I would definitely tell Dora, even if I didn't tell Kenzie.

"Well, I don't, I swear," I added. "Anyway, what do you think of him?"

"He's nice, he's funny, and I suppose that he's become pretty fit this year."

I frowned. "What do you mean, fit?"

"Didn't you see those giggling second year girls on the station?" she asked, brushing hair out of her eyes. "He's actually pretty cute now."

I frowned again, confused. I never really thought about it, to be honest.

"Well, I don't see it, but okay," I said. "Sorry for being all accusatory, but Charlie likes you so-"

"Excuse me?" Dora asked incredulously, brown eyes wide. "He likes me. As in _like_ likes me?"

Crapity crap crap. I was meant to not tell her! Charlie will kill me!

"Um, yeah," I said. "Don't tell him that I told you! He'll kill me!"

Dora giggled slightly, and I frowned at the lighthearted behaviour. I was usually the one who giggled, and she outwardly laughed. Now that I thought about it, we really were different. Dora wasn't as rebellious, but she still had a smart mouth when needed... or not needed.

"I won't tell him, promise. So why does he like me?"

"He says that you are nice and pretty," I said, grinning.

"That means that you are pretty too, because we are twins."

I smirked. "I told him that, but he didn't really say anything, only got embarrassed."

She giggled again. "I wasn't expecting this! I always thought that he liked you!"

"Why?" I demanded, cheeks burning. Bloody hell, I don't like Charlie, and he doesn't like me!

"Dunno. You just always seemed to get along really well, and there were a few times when he blushed when you were talking... just a feeling."

"I'm pretty sure that he's never liked me," I assured. "So do you think you'll ever ask him out?"

She shook her head frantically. "Hell no! Friends stay friends."

Funny, Charlie had said a similar thing...

"And anyway, he isn't my type."

I snapped my head around so fast I felt my neck crick. "You have a type?!"

"Yep," she said, smirking. "The invisible, non-existent type."

I rolled my eyes. Dora is the least likely person to ever develop a crush on someone, let alone have a type. She is against guys completely. No wonder she was disgusted when she discovered that I liked Bill.

"You're so funny, I forgot to laugh," I said. Dora gave me a warm smile.

"I love you, Maggie. You're the best sister imaginable," she said, wrapping her arms around me. I felt all warm and fuzzy, to coin a very overused phrase. But they were the only two words I could use to accurately describe how I was feeling.

"I love you too," I replied, tightening my hug. We were interrupted by a snide voice.

"Oh look, lesbians."

I pulled away from Dora, expecting to see Darren standing there, but instead, I saw another guy. He had cold grey eyes and black hair, with an evil sneer to boot. I knew exactly who he was: Anthony Neeson, Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. In terms of flying, he was just as good as Charlie; they were the only two second years let on any of the Quidditch teams last year. I only knew him by reputation: git extraordinaire, according to Charlie.

I narrowed my eyes at his sneering figure. He was leaning against the door, arms folded, surveying us with those cold eyes.

"Sod off, Neeson," I said, managing a sneer of my own. Any enemy of Charlie's is an enemy of mine.

"Or what?" he questioned, raising a dark brow and standing up straight.

"We'll make you," Dora said brightly, pulling out her wand. "I know that it would be animal abuse, but I will not hesitate to hurt you."

I expected him to back away, but he held his ground. "Oh yeah? Call yourself a Hufflepuff, eh? Aren't you meant to be sweet and kind? You wouldn't hurt little me, would you?"

I cut in. "Call yourself a Slytherin? Aren't you meant to be cunning and witty? I think not."

He threw his head back and laughed. "God, you Gryffindors. Isn't it sweet, sticking up for people? Aw, was the ickle Slytherin being mean?"

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like this.

Dora must have sensed my discomfort, because she grabbed my wrist, shoving past Neeson. We should have just done that from the start.

"Come on, let's go and find Kenzie and Charlie," she said shortly, her cheeks red with anger. "I really don't have a good feeling about that guy."

We eventually found them, in an unusual way. Charlie was sporting a bloody nose, and Darren was there, and he was clutching his eye. It didn't take long to put two and two together. Darren had hit Charlie, and he had retaliated.

"Maggie!" Kenzie exclaimed, looking angry, and walking towards me. "I tried to make them become friends, and then they started fighting, and-"

She trailed off hopelessly, waving to the scene before us. I rolled my eyes.

"Kenz, you know that Charlie and I don't like him," I said, as Charlie sidled up next to me. I turned to him and winced as I saw the anger in his eyes.

"Idiot," I mumbled. "Why did you even bother talking to him?"

"I can't help it. He was asking for that punch, though," he said, grinding his teeth.

"You mean _you_ punched him?!"

"He was just being so infuriating, and..."

I sighed, digging through my pockets to find a disused tissue. "Here, use this," I said, and he gratefully took it.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked, as I saw Kenzie getting angry at Darren. He nodded.

"Dora, you coming?" I asked. She nodded, but Charlie grabbed my wrist.

"Not her. Just us," he said. I frowned in confusion.

"But she's your friend and you fancy her, so-"

"Yeah, but I want to hang out with you," he said simply, and I gave Dora a look that meant not to follow me. Confused, she nodded.

We found an empty compartment, and sat down.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked.

"What did Dora say about... that?"

Oh. So he didn't want to hang out with me after all.

"Um... she thinks that you're nice and cute, but she doesn't like you as anything more than a friend."

He didn't look as though he cared much, to be honest. "Oh well. It wasn't as though we were going to date anyway."

"So you don't care?"

"Not really," he said, dabbing his nose with the tissue. "Anyway, what about you? Are you gonna ask Bill out?"

I spluttered. "No! God no! I'm not even sure if I like him anymore!"

Charlie smirked. "God, no need to overreact. Just teasing," he added. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Don't worry; we won't end up as in-laws."

He pretended to shudder. "Oh, being related to you would be hell..."

I punched his arm lightly. "Say anything like that again and I'll make you and Darren twins."

He frowned for a moment, before understanding the threat. He smirked.

"I hope that black eye lasts for a while," he said, the anger seeming to rekindle. "He was being such a prat, saying things about you and me, and how we're idiots..."

"You shouldn't have reacted," I said. "You gave him the satisfaction."

"Yeah, because he's obviously going to be very satisfied with a black eye," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I sighed. Best friend or not, Charlie infuriated me to no ends.


	20. Another Letter & Another Quidditch Match

"The world I love, the trains I hop, to be part of the wave, can't stop." ~ Can't Stop by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Another Letter &amp; Another Quidditch Match**

* * *

Three months into third year, we had all settled in nicely.

From the get go, it was obvious that every single person in our year had changed a lot. More detentions were doled out, as we all were more smart-mouthed and less focused on completing our homework. A few girls in my dorm had started dating other people in our year. Elizabeth Stradlin, one of the bitchy girls from my dorm who I always ignored, had started dating Darren. Kenzie wasn't happy about this, but not for the reasons you would expect. She just didn't want her best friend surrounded by people she doesn't like. Now she knows how it feels.

Our elective classes were going well. I actually thought that Care of Magical Creatures was really interesting. Charlie loved it. Professor Kettleburn was a great teacher, albeit risky at times. He only had three limbs left, after all. Charlie had also befriended the Hogwarts groundskeeper, Hagrid, and he often went down to Hagrid's cabin to discuss dragons, a subject that they were both equally obsessed about.

I also loved Ancient Runes. It was a really interesting subject, and the history of it was even more interesting. I was surprised that I liked it so much, considering that it is a fairly hard subject.

Divination, however, was a complete and utter drag. Professor Trelawney was very melodramatic and slightly terrifying at times, and the class was a joke. Just write melodramatic and slightly terrifying predictions and she lapped it all up. I got an O on my previous homework assignment.

Speaking of homework, we sadly disbanded our Brilliant Homework Plan. It was getting too much, and I didn't have the time to get three essays done that weren't even for me. But we still all help each other whenever we can.

It was two weeks until Christmas time, and Charlie and I were sitting in front of the fire, bundled up in our warm clothes.

"It's fucking freezing," he said, teeth chattering.

"Go snuggle up to Dora," I joked. After all these months, I'm still teasing him about it. He scowled.

"I will when you go and snuggle up to Bill," he retorted, lips twitching up into a smile.

"What's this about snuggling up with me?" a voice said. I felt myself pale and turned around. Sure enough, Bill was standing behind us. Crapity crap.

"Charlie being an idiot," I said primly, making room for Bill. "How have you not frozen to death yet?"

I am actually very good at changing the subject, if I do say so myself.

Bill sighed, pretending to look very disappointed. "Kids these days. It's a heating charm. You'll learn it in fourth year."

"We'll be dead by fourth year," Charlie snarled. "Just put it on us now!"

Bill laughed, and the sound didn't make my stomach flip or anything of the sort. I knew that I didn't really like him like that anymore. Sure, he's a great person, but like I hoped, crushes fade.

"Fine, because you used such great manners," he said sarcastically.

But nonetheless, he muttered the spell, and instantaneously, I felt warm and cozy.

"There you are, kiddies," he grinned, walking off to his group of friends.

"I don't like him anymore," I said honestly. Charlie raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I think that I would get pretty sick of you fangirling over my brother," he said, with a feigned shudder.

"Haha," I said, punching his arm. "I never fangirled over him."

He raised his eyebrow again. "Really?"

"Well, just not around you."

* * *

Gryffindor had lost the first Quidditch match of the year, but we weren't out of the running, yet. This was all that Charlie talked about on the Hogwarts Express on Christmas Eve.

Even though I wanted to spend Christmas with my parents, Charlie had persuaded me to spend Christmas at the Burrow. I talked to Andromeda and Ted about it, and they were fine with Dora and I staying there, as long as we came home for Easter. We agreed, of course.

"And if I capture the Snitch-"

"Charlie," Dora said sternly. "No offence, but shut up!"

Charlie grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Yep, sure," I said sarcastically. "Anyway, I can't wait to see Percy!"

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that horn-rimmed glasses fetish."

I nodded enthusiastically at Charlie. "Oh, how they make me want to-"

"OKAY!" Dora exclaimed, torn between bemusement and disgust. "Maggie, I do not need to know about your dirty fetishes, okay?"

I patted her wrist, pretending to look wistful. "Oh, Dora. One day, you will know what I mean. I'm always here if you want to talk about it."

* * *

I've had one good Christmas in my life, and that was last year. But after I spent it the Burrow, I had had two good Christmases in my lifetime. The Weasleys were the best family imaginable, and they were always so fun and loving to be around, with the exception of Percy. He would be coming to Hogwarts next year. Oh, joy. But yes, the Burrow was a great place to spend Christmas. I received even better presents than I did the year before, and that is saying something. After the great holiday, I returned to Hogwarts in happy spirits.

* * *

A few weeks after my return, Charlie and I sat in the common room, looking at the Marauders Map. We had used it the previous night, and were planning to sneak out to Hogsmeade (we weren't able to go on the previous two trips, because we were both in detentions. We were going on another one in a few weeks but we couldn't wait that long) but we almost got caught, so we retreated to the common room.

We were going to go out and use it tonight, but we needed to check what people were up to. It was almost twelve, so we were the only ones in the common room.

"I reckon we should go soon, once Snape stops pacing," Charlie said, eying the map. "He's channelling Dumbledore there."

"Yeah, but I think that we should go around three, because it will be lighter. It's a Saturday tomorrow, so we can sleep in if we're tired."

"But that only gives us an hour, because they set up at four."

"Then we'll go at two," I said simply. "I have enough money to pay for the stuff; we'll just leave it on a counter. Then we can have a feast by the lake tomorrow!"

Charlie grinned. "I'm glad that I have such a smart best friend."

"What would you do without me?" I joked. "Anyway-"

My words were cut off by a rapping noise at the window. An owl was holding a grubby piece of parchment in its beak. I was overcome with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. It reminded me of something... the mysterious letter from the previous Christmas...

"I'll get it," I said hastily, as Charlie had made his way to get up. I opened the window. The owl flew away quickly once I had taken the piece of parchment off it. Walking back to Charlie, I opened it up.

_Stay safe. I love you. Tell her that I'm innocent, please. _

My stomach turned. This letter was as eerie as the previous one was. I had one question: who sent this? It was just over a year since I received the previous letter... who was this?

"Read this," I said, giving the letter to Charlie. He read it, his features quickly turning down in a frown. He looked up when he was finished, paler than usual.

"Maggie, this is weird. Really, really weird. Who do you think could have sent it?"

"I have no idea!" I exclaimed. "The only people who I write to are my parents and Draco, who still hasn't sent back a single reply, by the way... but none of them are guilty of a crime, I'm pretty sure."

Charlie bit his lip. "What about the 'I love you' part?"

"I don't know. Only my Aunt, Draco or my parents would say that, but if they did, why would they leave it anonymous? No, I don't think that they are the ones who wrote this."

"Have you gotten any other letters like this?"

It was my turn to bite my lip. "Yeah, one last year. Why?"

"You should have told me!" he said, tone angry. "This is really weird, and you have no idea who sent it."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "I haven't told anyone about this, because I didn't think that it was important."

"Of course it is! Idiot," he sighed, shaking his head. I punched him on the arm.

"Can we please forget about this?" I said, picking up the Marauders Map. "Because-"

I was cut of by Charlie grabbing both the map and the letter out of my hands. He looked at the map, then at the letter, eyes widening.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The handwriting is the same," he said quietly, brows furrowed in confusion.

What?

"Give it to me," I said, snatching both sheets of paper off him. I examined the writing on the map, and the writing on the sheet. They were certainly similar, but the writing on the letter was shakier and less refined than the writing on the map.

"That's weird," I said, frowning. I looked back up at Charlie. "I'm sure that it's just a coincidence. They are slightly different, after all. And honestly, it's no use worrying over the letter. I've only received two; it isn't as though the writer is stalking me or anything."

Charlie was looking at me as if I was the world's biggest idiot. "Maggie, a possible stranger is sending letters proclaiming their love for you and telling you to be safe! Weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah-"

"And you should tell someone."

"No," I said firmly. "I'm not getting anyone involved in this, unless I get another letter. If I do, I promise that I'll tell my parents."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I said, giving him a smile. "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

"Oh really," Charlie muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The second Quidditch match of the year was on the Saturday before the Hogsmeade trip. Charlie, Dora and I had probably been to Hogsmeade more than anyone (we had snuck out a few times since the night that I received the letter) but it didn't change how fun it was. This year, Kenzie had been hanging out with Darren as much as she had the previous year, but this time, we promised to each other that we would always be friends. She said that I was her best female friend, and Darren was her best male friend. I didn't mind sharing, just so long as Kenzie didn't forget about me.

Charlie had long since forgotten about nerves. In fact, he was never really nervous about Quidditch matches anymore. I think that he knew that he was good, and that nerves weren't needed. Which is good, because I hate dealing with a nervous Charlie.

It was a beautiful early February day, perfect for a Quidditch match. Gryffindor had already been playing for about an hour, and they were in the lead by far. If Charlie caught the Snitch with the way that Gryffindor were going, we were sure to be in with a fighting chance.

"I hope that he doesn't try and kill himself," Kenzie said. "He tends to do that when he plays Quidditch."

"You don't say," I muttered, nervous myself. Sure, Charlie could pull out of a fifty-foot dive three feet from the ground, but still, if something went wrong...

I caught a flash of something gold, and nudged Kenzie and Dora.

"Look! The Snitch!"

Charlie had caught sight of it, glittering at the bottom of one of the goalposts. He started speeding towards the respective goalpost, the Ravenclaw Seeker zooming after him. Just as Charlie neared the Snitch, it flew up high into the air. Charlie followed suit, flying after the Snitch, until I had to crane my neck to see him. The Ravenclaw Seeker, however, stayed exactly where he was, a few feet from the ground - I thought that they were supposed to be smart?!

But the Ravenclaw's reasons were soon known: Charlie was following the Snitch in hot-pursuit, as it zoomed towards the ground. I grabbed Kenzie and Dora's wrists as Charlie was speeding towards the ground and tremendous speed. Merlin, I hated when he pulled stunts like this.

Twenty feet...

The Ravenclaw was hovering where he was, ready to fly in and grab the Snitch the minute that Charlie pulled out of the dive. But the Ravenclaw got one thing wrong: Charlie didn't look as though he would be pulling out of the dive, _unless_ he captured the Snitch.

Fifteen feet...

His fingertips were inches away from the Snitch; if only he could go a little faster...

As for me, I was completely freaking out.

"PULL OUT OF THE DIVE, YOU COMPLETE MORON!" I screamed.

Ten feet...

He was so close to capturing the Snitch that I felt like screaming in frustration.

"Calm down, Maggie," Kenzie hissed. "You're not the one whose head is about to be snapped off!"

"Not helping," I snarled, gripping her wrist tighter.

Five feet...

His fingertips grazed the Snitch, and with skill that I had never seen before, he pulled out of the dive. Gryffindor, me included, erupted into cheers. Gryffindor were back in the running! And somehow, Charlie had managed not to snap his head off! That's a relief, to say the least.

I grabbed Kenzie's wrist and pulled her down the stands, in order to meet Charlie. He was already being hounded by numerous members of Gryffindor, teammates... and an unusual amount of girls from first year to third year, even a couple of fourth years.

"Kenz-"

"Yeah, he's quite popular amongst the girls," Kenzie said, rolling her eyes and grinning. "Come on!"

When we properly reached Charlie, he was red in the cheeks, looking exhausted, relieved and happy.

"Maggie!" he exclaimed, pushing past the fangirls and giving me a hug. I returned the hug, before pulling away and punching his arm, hard.

"Don't you dare take a risk like that again," I hissed, trying to be angry in my state of euphoria. "Or else."

"Now you know what it's like when your best friend takes stupid risks," he said, grinning. "Come on, we won!"

A grin stretched itself across my features. "Yeah."

Kenzie started giggling, making her way closer to Charlie. "You've got quite the fanbase there," she joked, eyes twinkling.

"It's because he's related to me," a voice said, and I turned around to see Bill standing before Charlie, smiling down at him proudly. I laughed.

"Well, I know where he gets the arrogance from!" I said, grinning. Bill pretended to look offended.

"Oh lord! My bruised ego!"

I laughed again, feeling completely comfortable. I could tell that Bill was going to be a friend, no more. I didn't fancy him anymore, thank god.

"You know, I have no idea where all the girls came from," Charlie said, looking confused. "I landed the broom, and all of a sudden, they ran towards me."

"Terrifying," Kenzie snickered, as Dora sidled up next to me.

"Thanks for leaving me, I do appreciate it," she said sarcastically.

"No problem, dear," I said, punching her arm lightly. "We were just talking about Charlie's fangirls."

"Oh, yeah," Dora said, rolling her eyes. "A whole heap of them are in my dorm. They love you, Charlie," she said, sounding exasperated, "and they hate me because I'm your friend. I mean, they're never outright mean, but they're not particularly friendly, either."

In my years of reading books, I have read about jealous girls and the things that their jealously made them do. But I didn't even think that we were at the age where it could begin.

Actually, now that I think about it, I seem to be tripping over things more often lately. I put it down to my clumsiness, but now, I think that maybe a few of the times when I tripped over people's feet might not have been a clumsy mistake; it may have been intentional on the trippers part.

I looked at Charlie, who looked shocked and flattered at the same time. "Well, this is all news to me."

"Boys," Kenzie muttered. "Always the last to find out."

Bill chuckled. "Anyway, I had better go, Charlie. Great job, by the way."

He ruffled Charlie's hair and walked off to his beckoning friends.

A few girls started giggling and swooning over Bill too. God, could you get anymore pathetic!

Charlie started to become very self-conscious. He fixed up his ruffled hair and looked around at the girls, smirking slightly, blushing slightly.

"So... they all love me?"

"That is the general idea, yes," I said, somewhat snippily. His smirk became wider.

"Excellent. Are you three coming to the victory party?"


	21. Lucius's Letter

"I never wanna leave, I'll never say goodbye." ~ Walk by the Foo Fighters.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Lucius's Letter**

* * *

"Shh," Dora hissed, crouching behind a wall. "Elizabeth's talking to him!"

Quickly, I crouched behind the wall and surveyed the scene before me. Elizabeth Stradlin, one of the not-so-nice girls from my year, had dumped Darren a few weeks ago, and was clearly looking for another boyfriend. I wished that she hadn't marked my best friend, though.

Dora and I were awkwardly crouched behind a pillar in Hogsmeade, watching Elizabeth talk to Charlie. She was one of those girls who was born flirting; it came naturally to her. My lip curled in disgust as I saw that Charlie wasn't immune to her flirting; his cheeks were pink and he was shifting slightly. Dora only knew Elizabeth by what I had described, but judging by her disgusted expression, she didn't like her one bit.

"You performed really well yesterday," she said softly, looking at the floor. Gag. She's going for the shy fangirl approach.

"Um, thanks," Charlie said, rubbing his neck.

"No problem," she said, snapping her head back up and grinning brightly, puffing her chest out slightly. To my annoyance, Charlie's eyes flickered to her chest for a moment, before he looked back up at her grinning face.

Charlie looked as though he was going to say something, but seemed to decide against it. Elizabeth spoke again.

"You know," she whispered, taking a step closer to him. "I know a girl who might be interested in you."

My lip curled again as Charlie smirked. He wasn't an idiot; he knew exactly what that meant.

"Really?" he said, in a tone that I had never heard. It sounded almost... flirtatious. I exchanged looks with Dora, who was looking as incredulous and bemused as I felt.

"Yeah," she said, placing a hand on his chest. Ugh, she's only fourteen, for godsakes! She can't be that forward! "She might be standing in front of you."

Before Charlie could say anything, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her mouth was attached to his. Dora started giggling like mad, whereas I just stared at the scene before me. Charlie hesitantly placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

You know, I would have thought that I would be repulsed by the whole situation. But instead, I found myself giggling like mad with Dora, like the immature sisters that we are.

"Shh," Dora hissed after a while. "Look!"

Charlie was pulling away from the kiss. He was slightly pink in the cheeks, but he smiled.

"Um, I've gotta go. Thanks," he added, before swiftly walking off. Elizabeth stood where she was, then pouted, walking off, no doubt to find some other guy to snog.

"Come on, let's go and find him," I said, grabbing Dora's hand and dragging her away from the scene. We found him in the Three Broomsticks, sitting with Kenzie. He was still flushed in the cheeks, and a smile was playing on his lips. When he saw me, he grinned.

"Hey, Maggie."

"Hello," I said cheerily. "You look flushed. Been busy, have we?"

He turned an even darker shade of red. "Erm, no. It's just a warm day, is all."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Right. So what were you doing snogging Elizabeth Stradlin?"

"What? I wasn't snogging her!" he said, and I rolled my eyes; he was a hopeless liar.

"Oh, we both must be blind," Dora said. Kenzie looked interested.

"You snogged Elizabeth! Oh, please don't date her, Charlie – I don't want two of my best friends having had gone out with her!"

"I haven't gone out with her," I said, mock confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Not you, you bint – Darren!"

Charlie's expression changed. "Ew. I just snogged someone who's snogged Darren!"

"Aha!" I said triumphantly. "So you _did_ snog her!"

"Yeah," he said, shuddering. "First and last time for everything, I think."

* * *

After both Easter and my birthday passed, I had sorted out my plans for the holidays. I was going to spend the first couple of weeks with Kenzie, and the rest with my parents. Dora would be staying with Charlie for the first couple of weeks, and then she too would be returning to our place. Kenzie was only allowed to invite one friend over, and as she was closer to me, I was the choice. I _was_ going to visit the Malfoys... but I received a letter from my Uncle.

_Magnolia,_

_Your Aunt would not like me saying these things, even though she agrees wholeheartedly with me, but I feel the need to do so. You have been sending Draco so many letters this year, and he has not read a single one of them. His behaviour and attitude has changed immensely over the past year and it is entirely your fault. He's moody and irritable and not at all a pleasure to parent. I hope that you feel ashamed. You have corrupted him and made him put too much stock in you. You are not allowed to step foot in our home ever again. If you do, you will deal with my... displeasure._

_Sincerely,_

_LM_

I received the letter a few days ago, and I've been pretty upset and angry about it to say the least. If his words made me feel bad, it was nothing compared to what he threatened. I wasn't allowed to see Draco, ever. My Aunt even agreed with him. How had I corrupted him? It wasn't my fault that the boy loved me! Even though I received it three days ago, the anger and frustration was still fresh in my mind.

"Come on, Maggie," Charlie said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "At least you get to spend your holidays with Kenzie!"

I turned to him and frowned. "I have no idea what it's like to not have anyone, Charlie, and neither do you. And that's what Draco's going through. I'm going to be finished Hogwarts by the time he starts! And I'm forbidden to see him... even my Aunt agrees! If I rocked up on their doorstep, I don't know what Lucius would do."

Charlie bit his lip. "Tell you what," he eventually said. "In three years time, when we're of age, if you still haven't seen him, I'll go with you. We'll go to Malfoy Manor and see him, I promise. If that Uncle of yours lays a finger on you, we'll be able to hex him, remember? And you can still write to him, even if he doesn't reply. Things will be okay, Maggie."

I felt tears sting my eyes. Oh bloody Merlin, I was crying?! Furiously, I wiped the tears away from my eyes, feeling hollow and empty. This year has been just as good as the last, and it would have been close to perfect, if it wasn't for this.

"Sorry," I said, taking a deep breath and trying to stop my lip from wobbling. Why must he be so sweet?! It's making me want to cry even more!

"It's okay," he said softly, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. It took all my self-restraint not to break down in his arms. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt them burn with tears. I was just so angry and frustrated and upset and confused... all I wanted was to tell Draco, even if it was the last time, that I loved him, no matter what.

The portrait door swung open and Kenzie and Darren walked in, the former of the two smirking at the sight before her. I hastily pulled away from the hug, knowing exactly what thoughts she would be experiencing.

She didn't approach us, however, merely gave me a look that clearly meant 'we'll be talking about this later'. I hadn't forgotten about the fact that she and Dora thought that Charlie liked me, so I knew what sort of things she would be talking to me about.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded and gave him a weak grin.

"Yeah," I lied, knowing that he saw straight through it.

As predicted, Kenzie interrogated me later on.

"So, you and Charlie, eh?"

"No," I replied evenly, looking at a photograph of Draco and me from several years ago. "We're friends."

"With benefits," she joked, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Haha."

She knew why I was so snappy, but she didn't bring it up. I didn't want to talk about Draco with her. I share that sort of thing with Dora and Charlie, just not Kenzie. She's a great friend, don't get me wrong, but she's the sort of friend that I don't bring up family issues to. Friend issues, yes, and crushes (which, admittedly, was only once) but not anything major.

"Anyway," she said. "These holidays are going to be great, don't you reckon."

I smiled. "Yeah," I said honestly. Lucius may be trying to make me guilty, to make me feel ashamed, but I wasn't going to let his words bring me down. I'll see Draco again, whenever that time will be. I'll never say goodbye to him, and I'll never leave him. I will keep writing to him in the hope that he'll see sense and reply.

I'm not going to let some egotistical pureblood get in the way of my life, Uncle or not.


	22. Holidays With Friends and Family

"Wake me up, lower the fever, walking in a straight line. Set me on fire in the evening, everything will be fine. Waking up strong in the morning, walking in a straight line. Lately I'm a desperate believer, but walking in a straight line." ~ Straight Lines by Silverchair.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Holidays With Friends and Family**

* * *

"You know what?" Kenzie said, as we walked down the streets of London. "I'm going to go and get my hair dyed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I feel like a change," she said simply. "I was thinking of either blonde or a darker red, because I could go either way. What do you think?"

I thought about this for a moment. "I think darker red would look better. More distinguished," I added. She bit her lip.

"Okay, but can you get your hair dyed as well?"

"I'm a metamorphagi, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, well, when we get home, you have to change the colour and keep it that way. Promise?"

I nodded. Now that I thought about it, I had had green hair for years now. Maybe a change is in order.

"Promise. Now, let's go and dye your hair!"

Kenzie grinned and linked arms with me, as we made our way over to the hairdressing salon. It was a week into the holidays, and being with Kenzie had distracted me from my anguish about Draco. I was still writing him letters, and I didn't think that I would cease, even if it would 'displeasure' my Aunt and Uncle. I remembered Charlie's promise that we would go there when we are of age, and smiled. It was thoughts like these that distracted me from the sad thoughts.

We reached the hair salon, Kenzie leading the way. I had never been to a hair salon, so I didn't really know what to expect. But there was nothing shocking about it. A few women with tin foil on their hair, which I assumed was to help them dye it.

"Come on," Kenzie said, leading me over to the counter. "Help me pick a shade."

In the end, we left the hair salon, Kenzie sporting her bright red hair. It really suited her, I thought; it brought out her sapphire blue eyes.

"You'll knock 'em dead at Hogwarts," I joked. Kenzie grinned.

"Y'know, I've been thinking. If you really were desperate to have a boyfriend, I guess that you could use your abilities to your advantage," she said, eyes glittering.

I frowned. "What, make my hair prettier or something?"

"No!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you could change your body structure, if you get what I mean."

I gave her a flat look. "I don't get it."

Kenzie huffed. "You could make your bra size bigger."

"What- _OH_!"

She facepalmed and looked at me as if I was an idiot. "Now that you get it, I'll explain. See, I know that you aren't very bright when it comes to stuff like this, but guys like big boobs, so-"

"I get it!" I said hotly, concealing my smirk. "You want me to get a guy's attention."

"Only if you're desperate," she added. "But I don't see why you would be. You always have Charlie."

I punched her on the arm. "Haha. Why are you resorting to stunts like dying your hair? You always have Darren."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, hitting me back. "We're just friends."

"Sure," I said, stretching out the syllables.

"Why don't you believe me?"

I frowned, pretending to look confused. "It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that _you_ don't believe _me_, could it?"

She held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. But let's make a deal. If either of us likes a guy, we have to tell each other, okay?"

"Deal."

"Anyhow, do you think that my Mum will like my hair?"

Kenzie's Mum was really cool. She was like a more eccentric version of Andromeda, if truth be told. Mrs Hawthorne was very fashion-orientated and girly, much like Kenzie. She's a half blood, and Mr Hawthorne is a muggle, so Kenzie and her mother's similar fashion sense is a mix of both. Mr Hawthorne introduced me to Guns N' Roses, which in my opinion is the best band ever, apart from Led Zeppelin.

"Yeah, she should," I said. "And if she doesn't... well..."

"She has to like it, because I used her money to dye it."

I grinned. "Well, if your parents are anything like mine, they'll accept it. They've accepted me, hair and all."

Kenzie gave me a warm grin. "Oh yes, your colour of hair was the distinguishing factor in the reason why they accepted you."

I grinned. "Got it in one."

* * *

Kenzie's Mum took the news of her daughter's hair colour well, leaving Kenzie in a happy mood. That afternoon, we sat on her balcony, painting our nails.

"This year should be good," she said. "Especially after Darren promised that he wouldn't date anymore of those girls."

I gave her a sly grin. "Why would _that_ make your year better?"

"Because I won't have to deal with girls like that hanging out with me," she said simply, looking completely unabashed. "You would say the same if Charlie started going out with a girl like Elizabeth Stradlin."

"True," I said. "But I wouldn't stop him from dating anyone."

"You do realise that he's become really popular, don't you? Sometime around last year, he was deemed 'really cute' by all the girls, but it wouldn't have happened if he wasn't on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. But yeah, I reckon that this year, you'll start to get a few unpleasant girls hanging around you."

I frowned. I was pretty used to having Charlie around me, and most of the time, Kenzie and Dora were the only other girls he talked to. But towards the end of last year, he did start to talk to a few other girls, but that was only because they started to talk to him...

"We're friends, so nothing will come between that," I eventually said. "You hang around with a certain _someone_ that I don't like, but we're still tight, right?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "You know, speaking of Darren, I think that you would like him if you got to know him properly. He's very blunt at times, but he's a good person. You get used to his teasing after a while."

"Yeah, well, I just don't like his attitude," I said. To be honest, I think that I'm a pretty open person, but there are only two exceptions to that: Darren Tyson and Anthony Neeson. I didn't like them from the get go, and I don't think that I ever will.

"Fine. But if you ever change your mind, tell me."

Yeah, I'll do that when I catch Dora snogging a werewolf. I.E: never.

"Sure," I settled on, knowing that she saw through my sweet smile.

* * *

My time at Kenzie's place drew to a close, and tomorrow, I would be returning to my parents' place. It would be good to see them and Dora. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't spent as much time with my parents as I would have liked to in the past year. Wow. It's been two whole years since I moved in with them; two years since all the drama was temporarily resolved. Two years in paradise. As much as I liked being with Kenzie's eccentric family, I couldn't wait to get home.

"What are you doing for the rest of the holidays?" Kenzie asked. I shrugged.

"Just spending time with my parents and Dora. What about you?"

"Going to a Guns N' Roses concert with Dad," she said, smirking smugly at me. "Jealous?"

Lucky bitch.

"Not in the slightest," I said sarcastically. "Send Axl my love."

"I would, but Charlie might get jealous."

Goddamnit. Was she ever going to give this up?!

* * *

I arrived home the next day to an empty house. I assumed that Andromeda and Ted were out shopping with Dora. I made my way to my bedroom and plunked my bags down on the floor, sighing as I looked around. The forest wallpaper was sunny; I was in a good mood, but I didn't need the poster to tell me that. It was a beautiful summer morning, and I was at my favourite place in the world.

"I'm home," I said to the Led Zeppelin poster, even though it couldn't hear me. "Great, isn't it?"

Robert Plant looked back at me, expression one of nonchalance. I rolled my eyes. Wizard posters were so much better than muggle ones.

I decided to take advantage of the quietness by unpacking my bag without any distractions. I put the Guns N' Roses CD from Kenzie's Dad on and got started.

Usually, I left all the packing until the last minute, but as I spotted all the new books for fourth year on my bed, I thought that I may as well unpack it and repack it for school.

I found the photo album that my parents gave me on that Christmas two years ago, my first Christmas with them. It had a few photos in it, but I hadn't really used it all that much. I decided that I would start using it more this year. I found the Marauders Map and opened it, and not surprisingly, only Dumbledore and Trelawney were left. Most of the Professors had homes to go to, and they usually returned a couple of weeks before term started again. I found the note that came with the Marauders Map, the one from Padfoot. The next note that I found was the one I received last Christmas, the one that's handwriting matched the script on the map. I frowned. I examined the note from Padfoot and the note I got on Christmas. They had the same handwriting... just like the map... and even though I told Charlie it was just a coincidence, I knew that it wasn't really...

Whoever this Padfoot guy was, he was contacting me. I promised Charlie that I would tell my parents if another letter came. Maybe they would know who Padfoot was... but if I told them, chances are, they'll confiscate the map. Even if another letter does arrive at Christmas time, I'll make the most of the time with the map I have. Because I have a feeling that I will no longer have it once Christmas comes to pass.

I heard a knock on the door. "Maggie?" Ted's voice said. "Are you in here?"

I quickly put the notes back into my bag. "Yeah!"

He opened the door and grinned when he saw me, eyes twinkling.

"You're back!"

I smiled and stood up, forgetting about my note dilemma. He held his arms out for me to hug him and I did so, feeling a rush of love for him.

"How long have you been here?" he questioned.

"About half an hour," I replied. "Where's Andromeda and Dora?"

He pulled away from the hug and ruffled my hair. "God, you've gotten tall. Oh, Andromeda's in the kitchen and Dora's still at Charlie's place for a few more days." He paused at this point, as if only just hearing the music being played. Nose wrinkling, he spoke. "Ugh, why are you playing Guns N' Roses?"

I grinned. "Kenzie's Dad introduced me to them. You like?"

"Certainly not!" he exclaimed. "Goodness, haven't I given you a proper musical education?! What are the five greatest rock bands?"

"Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Queen, KISS and AC/DC," I deadpanned, smirking. "But I love Guns N' Roses at the moment."

"I'm disappointed, but I'll look past it. So, how have your holidays been?"

"Good," I replied, taking a seat on my bed. "Kenzie and I just gossiped most of the time. A welcome change, if you ask me. All Charlie ever talks about is dragons and Quidditch." It wasn't a bad thing, but he seems to have forgotten that I am a girl and sometimes I like to talk, not just listen to rants about the mistreatment of dragons. "What about you?"

"We're not used to having no children in the house," Ted said, looking thoughtful. "It was very quiet and peaceful, but lonely, too. Good to have you back."

I stared off into space for a few moments, thinking of Draco being an only child and being all alone. Shadows crossed the previously sunny forest.

"What's up?" Ted asked tentatively. I didn't want to tell him about Draco, because he would tell Andromeda and I really didn't want to be a bystander in World War 3, so I told him something that was bothering me, just not as much.

"It's Charlie. He's become really popular all of a sudden, and I'm worried that he'll forget about me and find a girlfriend."

I hadn't voiced these thoughts aloud to anyone, not even Kenzie. She was the one who gave me the thought, when she was telling me about how Charlie had many fans. I know that I should trust Charlie, but we are at the age when we start dating, and a lot changes in the teen years...

"I wouldn't worry," Ted said, looking at me kindly. "When I was your age, I had a lot of female friends who started dating, but they never forgot that I existed or anything. To be honest, I was usually the one they came to when they were broken hearted, but-"

"So you're saying that Charlie will only come back to me when he's dumped?"

"No!" he said. "Not at all. I'm saying that boyfriends and girlfriends come and go, but family and friends are for life, especially friends like Charlie. He's a good bloke."

"But I know that guys can get really arrogant when they discover how many people fancy them," I said, wavering between believing Ted and my own reasons. He sighed.

"I don't think that Charlie is that sort of guy. People like that are naturally arrogant and pompous. I have an example. Your Uncle Lucius was a few years younger than I was when I was at Hogwarts. As he got older, he saw that girls seemed to like him, and he became very conceited about it. But he was already conceited. Only certain people have that tendency, Maggie. Charlie doesn't; he's a very down to earth sort of guy."

I bit my lip. I always thought that people like Darren would turn out like that, but not people like Charlie. Ted has a good point.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And I know that the same could be said for you," he said. "If you got a boyfriend, not that I condone dating until the ripe old age of forty-eight, you wouldn't forget about Charlie or any of your friends."

"Of course not!"

"Exactly. Friends are for life."

I thought about this. "What if your best friend is your partner? Does that count?"

Ted raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling us, Maggie."

I felt my cheeks flush. "No-"

"Because Andromeda and I would accept you no matter what gender you were interested in-"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, worried that he was referring to Charlie. I pretended to sigh in defeat. "You've discovered my secret. I have a raging love for Kenzie, a love that cannot be tamed!"

Ted laughed.

* * *

I woke up to someone screeching out my name.

"MAGGIE! OH MAGGIE! SWEET MAGGIE O' MINE! WHERE ARE YOUUUU?"

I shot up and looked around for the cat that was being strangled. When I realised that it was Dora screaming as she ran up and down the hallway, I sighed in relief. I had slept in until ten in the morning, and usually, I didn't like to wake up before noon, but Dora was the one exception to my sleep-till-noon ritual.

Groggily, I stood up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I walked over to the door and opened it up, just as Dora started skipping down the hallway again.

"Yay! I found you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't think to look in my room?"

"I didn't want to bother the monster," she joked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Anyway, how have you been?"

"Good," I said, giving her a proper hug. I missed her quite a bit. "What about you?"

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Charlie's been great fun."

I felt a pang of jealousy; I didn't get to see him.

"Cool," I said, grinning. "Kenzie's been great too. She dyed her hair bright red."

"Really?" Dora asked eagerly. "Cool!"

"Yeah, and she wants me to change my hair colour," I said, only just remembering myself. "What colour?"

"Dark purple," Dora said. "That'll look cool."

I squeezed my eyes shut and thought about the colour changing, and when I opened my eyes, Dora was grinning and nodding.

"It looks good. Now, let's go outside and-"

"Whoa," I said, backing away. "I only just woke up."

"Oh yes, I do apologise Maggie sunlight-equals-apocalypse Black."

"Shut up," I smirked. "I'll have a shower and then I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, grinning and skipping off. I sighed after her. How she can wake up this early is beyond me.

I went to look in the mirror before I had a shower, and Dora was right; purple hair looked cool. It made me look somewhat darker, and my cheekbones seemed more refined. Maybe that was just normal change, though, because I had actually changed quite a bit in the past year. I was taller, (I reckoned around five foot four, which was average for fourteen-year-olds) my hair had naturally grown longer (it was around my mid back) and my feminine features seemed more noticeable. My facial structure had changed a bit, as I said: my cheekbones looked more refined and I didn't look like a child anymore.

Anyway, I stopped being vain and had a shower.

I met Dora outside when I was finished. She was climbing a tree but looked as though she had fallen down plenty of times; the cuts on the knees were the giveaways.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, and I would love to say that she jumped down the tree gracefully, but that would be a lie.

"Hey," I said, grinning at her. "Being clumsy sucks, doesn't it?"

She smirked. "Yes, yes it does. Anyway, anything interesting happened lately?"

I hesitated, but decided on telling her about the letter and the Padfoot guy. Well, she wasn't going to tell anyone if I told her not to, and I needed someone's advice on it.

"That's weird," she said. "Like, really, really weird."

"I know," I said, taking a seat on the soft grass. "And I'm expecting another letter at Christmas time, if the person is going to follow tradition."

She bit her lip. "You know how I want to be an Auror?"

"Yeah."

"Well, for Christmas, Dad got me mystery books because he thought that it would help me in the future. They are told in the point of view of Aurors who have been helping people who have received mysterious letters and the such. So Maggie, tell me more about these letters," she said, putting on a posh accent. I smiled.

"Well, they're always on small scraps of parchment, as if the person, who I reckon is Padfoot, can't find any larger pieces. And the writing is always smudged and a bit wobbly. Oh, and the parchment has been grubby and old looking."

Dora bit her lip. "Hm, I reckon whoever is writing to you is very poor."

"You could be right," I said. "But we never know. Look, let's save the detective work for around Christmas time, if I get another letter. And you can't tell _anyone_."

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed quickly. Most days, Dora and I spent it swimming in the waterhole that we found nearby, (and I wasn't going to take any risks concerning a waterhole this time) playing in the backyard or listening to music. She knew about the Draco situation and offered advice and cautions. When I told her that I was seriously contemplating finding my way over to their house, she reminded me of the laws and of the fact that Lucius Malfoy was a convicted Death Eater, and whether he managed to wheedle his way out or not, there was a reason those charges were placed. But I continued writing letters to Draco, and Dora even wrote one too, introducing herself and trying to make him see reason. I wonder what he's done with the letters. Maybe he's thrown them out, or kept them in his cupboard. Maybe he's read them all but decided not to reply.

"He'll eventually come around," Dora said soothingly. "And if not, then you and Charlie can go there when you're seventeen, like he promised."

"Yeah," I said, giving her a small grin. "That's one good thing."

"But don't let it bring you down," she warned, rubbing my shoulder. "I think that Lucius I-look-like-a-pompous-peacock Malfoy is being an idiot. Even if Draco has become moody, it's clearly because he's missing you, and banning you from seeing him will make matters even worse!" she exclaimed, starting to get worked up. "I reckon there's another reason for it, to be honest. But yeah, don't let him bring you down, because that's what people like him want to do. They want to make people suffer," she finished, referring to Death Eaters.

I frowned. "You're painting Death Eaters, and Lucius, as very black and white. He may not be a good person, but I've seen him with Draco, and he's a good father. He's a good husband. And at times, he was a good Uncle."

"But Death Eaters are bad," she said, refusing to back down. "Part of the reason I want to be an Auror is so that I can fight the people who took you away from me and Mum and Dad."

I smiled. "That's all good and well, but the fact remains that everyone has motives for what they do, and sometimes, those motives aren't necessarily cruel. I know that Bellatrix Lestrange kidnapped me, but there had to be a reason other than making Andromeda pay, right?"

"Maybe," Dora pondered, looking thoughtful. Her expression changed. "Or maybe she's a cold hard bitch who is completely deranged."

I rolled my eyes. "Good people can make bad choices and bad people can make good choices. No one's just black and white; we're all varying shades of grey."

Dora blinked a few times, looking dumbfounded. "Who told you that?"

"My Aunt," I said, staring out of Dora's window. "I stole cookies once, and she caught me. Instead of yelling at me, she talked to me about how we all make choices, and those choices define us. And about how we all make mistakes and choices that make others question what sort of person we are."

My Aunt did leave an impression on me, even though I hated most of the things that she taught me. I'm angry with her, for so many reasons, but I know that she meant well when she gave me that particular lecture.

"Well, she's smart," Dora said. "But for taking Draco away from you, they've made both you and Draco miserable. So if what you said is true, then they are both very, very dark shades of grey."

* * *

On the last day of the holidays, Andromeda and I were cooking lunch. Ted and Dora were out in the backyard playing basketball, but I didn't feel like playing, so I decided to help with the cooking.

"Maggie," Andromeda began, as she started to cut up some carrot. "How do you think you're settling in?"

I hadn't been expecting a question like this, but it wasn't difficult to answer. "Good. Really, really good. I've been so much happier than I was when I lived at Malfoy Manor."

Andromeda smiled, eyes twinkling. "We're happy that you're here, too, Maggie. More than you could imagine."

I smiled. "It's been great living here, not just because of you guys, but because I feel free. At Malfoy Manor, there were so many rules and expectations, but I don't have any of that here. I'm sure that you can understand."

Andromeda nodded gravely. "Of course I can. When I was officially disowned, I made a vow to myself that I would never suppress my children as I was suppressed by my parents. I would give them the right to dress the way they wished, act the way they wish, be the person who they wish to be. And you and Dora are both such outgoing girls, with strong opinions and your own set of beliefs and views. I would never want either of you to feel as though you have to make us proud, because we are already proud of you both for just being who you are. And if you're happy with that, than that's more than we bargained for."

I felt tears prick my eyes, which wasn't the fault of the onions I was slicing.


	23. New Challenges

"Falling down the mountain, end up kissing dirt. Look a little closer, sometimes it wouldn't hurt." ~ Kiss the Dirt by INXS

* * *

**Chapter 23: New Challenges**

* * *

"You are all in your fourth year now," McGonagall said, walking through the rows of desks. "And this is the year when you need to pick up your game. Next year is OWL year, and things get tougher from here on in. I may have tolerated homework handed in late." She cast a look at Darren at this point, who exchanged a look with Kenzie. "And I also tolerated students working together to complete homework." She gave me, Charlie and Kenzie a pointed look, which we all chose to ignore. "This year, you need to think about what career you want to pursue, so that you know which subjects to focus on getting the good marks for next year. I know that many of you have busy social lives," she said, eying Elizabeth Stradlin closely, who was writing notes to her friend. "But you will regret it in years to come if you don't focus on your study now."

Kenzie put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Hawthorne?"

"Professor, what if we don't know what we want to do when we're older?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Well, Miss Hawthorne, you had better do some thinking. As long as you have a vague idea by next year, however, you should be fine."

Kenzie nodded and McGonagall walked back up to her desk.

"Now, we are going to focus on transfiguring invertebrate today..."

* * *

"That," I said, throwing myself down on Charlie's bed. "Was the single hardest day of my life."

Charlie sat down next to me and grinned at me. "Things only get tougher from here on in," he said in a posh voice, impersonating our Transfiguration teacher. I shot him a flat look.

"Well, either that or I've just become too accustomed to the holidays," I said, sitting up and leaning against his pillow.

"I never did ask how your holidays were," he said.

"They were cool," I replied. "Kenzie's great fun."

He grinned. "Well, I missed you. Wish you could have come over."

I grinned back, an odd feeling forming on my chest. "I missed you too. I'll come over next holidays, if I can."

"Cool. I also never asked why you changed your hair."

"Oh," I said, smiling. "I thought you just didn't notice. Kenzie wanted me to so that she wouldn't feel left out."

"It suits you," he blurted out. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I was blushing?! Strange...

"Thanks," I grinned. I checked the time. "Should we go down to dinner?" I asked. He nodded.

"Cool," I said, standing up. He followed suit, and I was struck by the fact that he looked a lot more... mature. His cheekbones seemed more refined, and he had become really... fit. His arms seemed really sculpted his shoulders had broadened.

"Earth to Maggie," he said, waving a hand in front of my eyes. I snapped out of my strange thoughts and smiled.

"Dinner. Right."

We walked down to dinner, walking past Kenzie and Darren on the way. I smiled at Kenzie and ignored Darren's existence, as per usual.

"They seem pretty close, don't you reckon?" Charlie asked, looking thoughtful. I grinned.

"I've been teasing her about that all holidays," I said. "I think that they like each other. But I hope to god that they don't get together."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Kenzie deserves better than him."

"I agree. Still, she has a good judge of character, so we had better trust her judgement."

"Oh, I have nothing against Kenzie's judgment," he said, tone light. "I just have something against Darren Tyson. And why are you defending him?"

"I am not defending him!" I exclaimed.

"Good," he grumbled. "He's a stupid prick who doesn't deserve anyone's defence, let alone yours."

I decided to stay quiet, because this conversation was weird.

When we reached the Great Hall, I took a seat next to Bill, who grinned at me.

"Good holiday, Maggie?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Charlie talked about you a lot," he said, eying his brother, who was having a word with the Gryffindor captain. "Anything going on there?"

"No," I replied, deciding to change the subject. "Just friends. Congratulations on becoming Head Boy, by the way."

Bill smiled. "Thanks. Fred and George have decided to disown me as a brother because of it, but Percy's chuffed. He's telling all his first year friends that his brother is the 'responsible' Head Boy. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking, to be honest."

I laughed. Bill had the reputation as a flirt, and he wasn't exactly responsible when it came down to some things. But he was a straight O student and he was considerate, so Dumbledore must have looked past his escapades with various girls.

"I bet you that Percy will be Head Boy someday," I said, as Charlie sat down next to me.

"Born leader, that one," Bill replied. "No, scratch Head Boy - Minister for Magic, I reckon."

I grinned, as Charlie hissed something in my ear.

"You don't still fancy him, do you?"

"No," I hissed back, grateful that Bill had turned away to talk to his friends. "I'm sorry; I didn't know that talking to a guy means that I like him."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, just asking. Who _do _you like, then?"

Bloody hell, Charlie has been acting strangely today!

"No one," I replied honestly. "Anyway, who do you like? Do you still like Dora?"

"Dora? Nah, not anymore. I don't like anyone at the moment," he said, and I searched his features for anything that indicated otherwise. Either he's a very good liar or he's telling the truth.

Speaking of Dora, I looked around to find her. She was easy to spot, because of that shock of pink hair. She caught me looking and waved in my direction, along with a few of her Hufflepuff friends whom I was acquainted with. I went to turn back to Charlie, when I caught a set of eyes staring at me. Cold grey eyes and a matching sneer. My lip curled. Anthony Neeson. I had only spoken to him once, and I didn't like him from the get go. He gave me a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows, and I fought the urge to gag. He's a disgusting, slimy toad.

I turned back to Charlie, who noticed my expression.

"What's up?"

"Anthony Neeson was staring at me," I replied. Charlie's expression darkened.

"That guy is a jerk. You should hear the sorts of rumours surrounding him..."

"Like what?"

"You don't want to know," he said, spearing a piece of potato with his fork. "But let me tell you, the competition of Quidditch does things to some people. He's desperate to win."

* * *

As per usual, I was not paying attention in History of Magic.

For my first year, I was very lesson orientated. I at least attempted to listen during this class. Now, I couldn't care less. Even though I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life, whatever I chose to do, it would have nothing to do with History of Magic. Honestly, you would think that goblin rebellions would be at least mildly entertaining, but not when you have a professor who has a voice as monotone as an answering machine.

Charlie was looking at the chalkboard, glassy-eyed and bored looking. We still had an hour and a half left of this.

"Kill me," I mumbled, miming shooting myself in the head.

"If you kill me first."

"That wouldn't work."

"Then we'll commit double homicide," he said, yawning. He looked me in the eye. "You look exhausted."

"I had to complete the three foot essay from Snape last night," I replied. "Being the procrastinator that I am, I left it until the last minute. I think I may have made the writing a bit too big. Hopefully his sheet of greasy hair will obscure his vision."

He gave me a tired grin. "I'll be your pillow, if you like."

"Really?"

"Sure. Just sleep," he said softly. I rested my head on his shoulder, grateful for the fact that I had a friend like him.

I woke up later to shrill giggling. My eyes snapped open, and it took me a few moments for me to remember that I was in the History of Magic classroom. Kenzie was standing above me, giggling like mad, Darren on her right.

"That is the cutest thing that I have ever seen," she exclaimed.

"What?"

Then I realised what she was referring to: Charlie's arm was wrapped around my shoulders, and my head had been on his shoulder only moments ago. He was stirring as Kenzie laughed again.

"Such a cute couple," Darren said, green eyes darting between a now awake Charlie and me. I frowned as I notice that he sounded almost... bitter.

"Shut up," Charlie said, seemingly wide-awake now. He took his arm away from my shoulder as Darren cocked an eyebrow.

"Make me," he said simply.

Kenzie must have deemed it a good time to intervene, because she gave Darren a warning look.

"Well, when you want to make your relationship official, let me know," she said. I shot her a smouldering look.

"I fell asleep on his shoulder. Big deal."

"It is, isn't it?" Darren offered in. I was struck by the fact that he and Kenzie worked well as a team together, when it comes to ganging up, that is. Darren is blunt and to the point and Kenzie is sharp and witty. It was a good combo, I suppose.

"Sod off, Darren," Charlie said, standing up. They were around the same height, Charlie slightly taller. "If you don't, I'll make you."

"But that would be animal abuse," I cut in, giving him a snide look. He gave me a 'haha you are so funny' look, and on that note, I smiled at Kenzie and walked off.

"He's so irritating," Charlie grumbled, as we made our way to our next class. "It isn't a big deal."

"Of course it isn't," I said. "He's just siding with Kenzie because she thinks it's a big deal. She's read way too many romance novels for her own good, that one.

* * *

One drizzly October morning, I was missing Draco even more than usual. I had written him short letters every day, but I thought that it was about time I wrote him a long letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_It's rainy in Scotland. The rainy weather reminds me of the day that it stormed, and you were scared. You held onto me until the storm was over. I know that that was years and years ago, but I wonder if you still need someone to hold onto. Someone to help you during the tough times. I know that you have your Mum and Dad, but I don't know if that is enough. I don't even know if you'll understand this letter. You aren't stupid, I know that. I wonder what you are doing with these letters. You must be receiving them, because I told my owl to only return once you've received the letter._

_A lot has happened in the past day, actually. Dora tripped over a suit of armour. Kenzie curled her hair with magic. Nothing significant, apart from the fact that my best friend, Charlie, got a girlfriend. Her name is Elizabeth Stradlin, and I do not like her one bit. She's a nasty person who will probably only hurt Charlie. Once you get to Hogwarts and make friends, you'll see what I mean. I just love my friends so much and I would do anything to keep them away from harm, as cliché as this sounds. God lord, I don't even know why I am writing you all this. _

_I miss you a lot. It's been so long since we had contact, Draco. You're killing me, you know that? All I want to do is talk to you, to be friends, like we used to. You always said I was your best friend, and you were and still are one of mine. Just because I have moved on, it doesn't mean that I have forgotten about you. How can I? You're Draco Malfoy, and you are unforgettable. But I know that you are going to ignore this, like you have ignored every other letter. But that's okay. You still know that I'm thinking of you, and that's all that matters. _

_Love,_

_Maggie xx_

I stared out of the dorm window, rain trekking its way down the glass. It was a cold Saturday. Charlie was probably snogging Elizabeth. Dora was hanging out with her Hufflepuff friends. Kenzie was hanging out with Darren. I knew that I could go and be with Charlie, if I wanted, or Kenzie or Dora. But I was in a pessimistic mood, and I just wanted to be alone for now.

To be honest, I wasn't too annoyed about the Draco situation; I never was after I wrote him a letter. Nor was I angry because of how close Kenzie and Darren have become. No, for some strange reason, I was angry that Charlie had a girlfriend. I know, stupid reason to be locking myself up in my dorms during my weekend, but it was the reason nonetheless. I hoped that Ted was right, and he wouldn't forget about me. I knew that he wouldn't, but...

The fact that he had a girlfriend made me want to strangle something. And the fact is, that isn't normal.


	24. Jealous?

"And I'll keep fighting jealousy, until it's fucking gone and I've got this friend, you see, who makes me feel and I wanted more than I could steal." ~ Lounge Act by Nirvana.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Jealous?**

* * *

"Maggie!" Charlie's voice called. He was sitting with all his friends from the Quidditch team, and Elizabeth Stradlin, his stupid sodding girlfriend.

"What?" I yelled back. As if he wanted me to sit with him, not when he's surrounded by all the most popular people in Gryffindor. After Gryffindor won the Quidditch match two days ago, the team have all been hanging around together with their girlfriends. I wouldn't mind, except for the fact that I am clearly not wanted.

"Come sit with me," he said, making space for me. I raised an eyebrow, but walked over to him, trying not to show him how happy his words made me. I was a little annoyed at him, because he has practically forgotten that I exist in the past few days.

Somewhat hesitantly, I sat next to him, as all his friends eyed me with interest.

"This is my best friend, Maggie," he said, and I watched Elizabeth scowl. I tried not to smirk.

Trent Armstrong, one of the fifth year chasers on the team, smiled.

"She's cute," he said in a carrying whisper. Heat rushed to my cheeks, and I awkwardly look at the floor. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea...

I looked up at Charlie, who was frowning ever so slightly at Trent. But he seemed to brush off the comment, as Elizabeth placed a hand on his thigh. Gag.

I sat there for a few moments in silence, as the team started talking. I looked up when I heard Charlie laughing at something Elizabeth said, and felt a pang in my chest. He fit in so well with the popular group. Ted's words came back to me, and I knew that it was true, but...

Even if he still did hang out with me, it still hurt like hell to see him with other people. I felt like the outsider, the intruder, and I had never felt that way in Charlie's company before.

Before I started feeling worse, I walked off.

"Oi, where are you going?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I bit my lip and walked off.

I walked aimlessly around for a while, eventually deciding on sitting by the lake by myself. I sounded so lonely and pathetic, spending my Sunday afternoon by myself, but I couldn't care less. In the past few weeks since Charlie and Elizabeth got together, I've been spending a lot of time to myself, sulking. It isn't as though I don't have anyone: Kenzie and Dora are always there if I want them to be. But it's... different. Charlie's there for me too, but I feel awkward every time I approach him and his friends, as if I no longer feel comfortable around him. It isn't as if he's doing anything wrong, but even so, I am annoyed at him.

I scowled at the lake. What's so good about Elizabeth anyway? She's a skank who's just in it for the snogging, and she's probably hoping for more than _just_ snogging. The thought made my chest tighten.

She doesn't deserve someone like Charlie. He's sweet and kind and thoughtful and hilarious and the best friend that anyone could ask for. She's just a heartbreaker. Just ask Kenzie; she had to deal with a heartbroken Darren for months after they broke up. It isn't fair that she can just go through guys every couple of months and leave heartbroken guys behind. When she's bored of Charlie, she'll dump him. I just don't want to be the one who makes sure that Charlie's okay.

He could have picked any girl he wanted, but no, he picked the skank with the last name Stradlin, of all things.

Why was I so worked up over this? I spent every moment angry because of this, and it isn't healthy.

Stupid feelings. Stupid Elizabeth. Stupid Charlie.

* * *

"Maggie!" Dora whined. "You're so angry! What's up?"

"Period," I lied, stretching my legs out in front of me. I was in the Hufflepuff common room, helping Dora with some homework that I had somehow managed to complete. However, I was getting impatient very quickly.

"Liar," she said. "Seriously, what's up?"

I sighed. Damn Dora's ability to see straight through me. "It's Charlie."

She frowned. "What about him?"

"I haven't talked to him for about two weeks," I confessed. I stopped talking after the day I walked out on him. He's tried to get me to talk to him a few times, but I ignored him. I don't even know why! Just looking at him hurt, especially with that leech attached to his arm twenty-four seven.

"Why the hell not? Don't tell me this is because of his girlfriend," she groaned, closing her book and leaning in closer. I bit my lip.

"It sorta is..."

"Are you jealous?"

I opened my mouth in outrage. "I am n-"

She raised an eyebrow, looking at me in that annoyingly condescending manner. "Maggie..."

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "It's like this. He's my best friend. And he's hanging around with the popular crowd. And maybe I'm a bit jealous, yeah..."

Dora sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You aren't talking to him because you are confused about how you feel."

I looked down at the floor. I know what jealousy feels like, but jealousy to this extent... I don't know. Maybe I am a bit confused, but I don't want to think along those lines just yet.

"Yeah," I eventually said.

"Go find him now," she ordered. "I don't care what he's doing, go and find him and sort it out! He's your best friend, Maggie, and not talking to him is killing you."

These two weeks _have_ felt like hell...

"Okay," I said. "You sure you can do this homework by yourself?"

"Yep," she grinned. "I'll just copy yours and hope for the best."

I grinned back. "That's the spirit."

With that, I walked out of the Hufflepuff common room and to the Gryffindor one. When I reached it, I uttered the password and walked in. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed that he was up in his dorms. Without a moment's hesitation, I walked up the stairs to the boys dorms.

I pushed open Charlie's door, my heart skipping a beat at the sight before me.

Elizabeth Stradlin was straddling him (haha, hence the last name), her fingers tangled in his hair, his hands slowly pushing up her shirt. So many conflicting emotions ran through me at the sight: anger, jealousy, hurt. This was a mistake. I need to leave.

Slowly, I backed away, blinking away the stupid tears that were forming in my eyes, and I was almost out, when I tripped on a shoe that was lying around. Damn you clumsiness.

Charlie pulled away suddenly, looking around for the source of the noise. When he locked eyes with me, his blue eyes widened slightly, his cheeks turning red.

"Maggie..."

As I had no idea what the fuck I should do, I ran off as fast as I could, once again blinking away tears that were forming in my eyes at a rapid pace. What the bloody hell is wrong with me?

I went to sit by the lake, something that I had been doing for a while now. I dipped my feet in the water and sat there for a while, watching the sunset.

Things never used to be like this. I never used to be so upset and miserable all the time. I used to be like Dora: bubbly and cheery. But Draco still hasn't written back to me, and the Charlie situation...

It's stupid, focusing on the bad, and I've always known that. Aunt used to talk to me about how some people have the tendency to focus on the bad, my Uncle included, which was why he was always uptight and angry. I'm not like that, but in recent weeks, I wouldn't blame someone if they thought I was.

I heard the crunching of leaves against shoes. I snapped my head up, my stomach flipping when I saw that it was Charlie. He was looking down at me, the concern in his eyes evident.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, looking at the ground. I felt his arm snake around my shoulders, and I turned to look at him. He had an unusual expression on his features: a mingle of concern and something I couldn't put my finger on.

"What's going on with us?" he eventually asked, and the look in his eyes was now clear: sadness.

"I don't know," I eventually said, blinking away the tears that were forming in my eyes. One tear managed to slip, however. For a brief second, Charlie looked as though he was going to wipe it away, but evidently decided against it.

"You haven't talked to me in ages. Are you angry with me?"

The hurt in his eyes was palpable, and I suddenly felt terrible. "No, I just hate who you hang out with. I don't want you to forget about me," I quietly admitted.

"If you felt this way, you should have told me," he said, expression irritated and tone angry. "Here I've been, for the past few weeks, beating myself up over the fact that I thought I did something wrong."

"You've done nothing wrong!" I exclaimed, letting all the conflicting emotions out. "I just hate Elizabeth."

His expression was still smouldering. Charlie has never been angry with me, not very much so, at least...

"Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, taking his arm off me.

_Because she's a whore who's using you, Charlie, and she makes me jealous._

"Because she's a whore who's using you," I decided on saying, wincing as I anticipated his reply. Instead, I looked up into clear blue eyes that didn't look a trace angry; they looked curious.

"Why do you care so much? If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were jealous."

I decided to tell him the truth. He's my best friend, and I owe it to him.

"Maybe I am," I sighed, looking down at my hands. "I don't know. But I hate that you're hanging out with her so much. I know that she's your girlfriend and that the point of a relationship is to hang out with her, but-"

"Maggie."

"-And I know that I'm only your friend, but we used to be so close and now that's all changed, and I don't think that I-"

"Maggie."

"- I know that you can have other friends, but I don't think that it's fair if you forget about me-"

He grabbed my wrist. "_Maggie_."

I stopped ranting and looked him in the eye. Our faces were really close; I could count the freckles on his nose. I felt my breath hitching in my chest, and heat rushing to my cheeks.

"You," he whispered, placing a hand on my waist. "Are driving me completely insane."

His fingers left strips of warmth on my waist, warmth that was almost electrifying. I didn't know what was happening, and I wasn't sure that I _wanted_ to know.

"How?" I asked, my eyes flickering down to his lips. They were a really nice shape, and looked really soft. I wonder what it would be like if I-

What the fuck is wrong with me?

He must have finally realised how close he was to me, because he moved away from me and turned bright pink. "Never mind."

I didn't realise that I had been quivering until now. Blushing, I brushed away all strange thoughts and looked him in the eye again.

He started to speak again. "Look, if you hate Elizabeth so much, I'll break up with her."

"You mean that?" I asked, trying to conceal my happiness at his words.

"Of course," he said, giving me a weak grin. "You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you."

I felt a wide grin unfurl on my lips. "Thank you."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we started to walk back towards the castle. "I'm sorry if it seemed as though I forgot about you. I never did, I swear."

"I'm sorry too," I said, giving him a small smile. "I should have told you how I was feeling."

He gave me a squeeze. "Doesn't matter. So I guess I'll be single soon."

"Bring on the hoard of sympathetic fangirls," I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Everything seemed to fall into place with those words. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and it was a huge relief. I know that Charlie shouldn't be the key to my happiness, but being around him made me feel so much better about everything. But then again, I don't want him to feel obligated to break up with her because of me; that isn't right.

"You know that you don't have to break up with Elizabeth because of me," I said, looking at him seriously, and we both stopped walking. "That's taking it a bit far."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, looking down at me, a slight, warm smile playing on his lips.

"Girlfriends will come and go. But us? We're forever."


	25. The Truth About Padfoot's Identity

"We'll get higher and higher, straight up we'll climb. We'll get higher and higher, leave it all behind." ~ Dreams by Van Halen.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Truth About Padfoot's Identity**

* * *

I woke up on Christmas morning to sunlight streaming in through my windows. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, noting the sunny atmosphere in my wallpaper rainforest. Grinning, I stood up and got dressed, before deciding on waking up Charlie. I crept down the hallway and slowly opened the door, but instead of finding him asleep, he was already awake, in the middle of pulling a shirt on.

"Hey," he grinned, walking over to me. "Merry Christmas."

He hugged me, and I rested my head on his shoulder, smiling. We had been really close since he broke up with Elizabeth. We didn't have any more awkward moments like we did that one time; instead, we were back to being best friends.

"Merry Christmas," I replied, pulling away from the hug. "We should go down to breakfast."

He smiled. "Good. Your Mum makes the best pancakes ever."

With that, we walked down the stairs, Charlie wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder too, the height difference making our walk slightly difficult. In the end, I resigned to wrapping an arm around his waist, which was a lot more comfortable.

"Dora's probably already up," I said, as we walked into the kitchen. "Oh look, I'm right."

Dora was already sitting at the table, talking to Andromeda at top speed about the Weird Sisters concert dates. Ted was looking extremely bored; he always preferred muggle bands over wizard bands. When he spotted Charlie and I, his previously nonchalant expression changed into a happy one.

"Merry Christmas," he boomed, getting up and walking over to Charlie and I, Charlie quickly removing his arm from my shoulder and I his waist. Ted enfolded me in a huge hug, kissing my cheek and ruffling my hair. "Hey," he whispered into my ear. "No hugging your boyfriend in front of me."

"He's not my boyfriend," I hissed back, smirking all the same and pulling away. Ted turned to Charlie, a stern yet loving look in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas," he said, giving Charlie a handshake which turned into a man hug. From her seat, Dora started giggling hysterically, Andromeda frowning at her. I was pretty confused too. What was so funny?

I walked over to Dora, who was already standing up as to give me a hug. "Merry Christmas," she said, grinning broadly and giving me a hug so tight that she lifted me off the ground.

"What's so funny?" I questioned. She giggled again.

"Man hugs are the funniest thing ever," she said, pulling away from the hug. I raised an eyebrow at her strangeness, before walking over to Andromeda and giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas," I said, kissing her cheek.

"And Merry Christmas to you too," she replied, pulling away, brown eyes glinting. "And thank you for saving me from that dull conversation. Dora just can't stop talking about bands!"

"I know," I said, grinning. "It's Pink Floyd this and Weird Sisters that. All day. Every day."

I sat down next to Ted, who was already digging into his pancakes. Dora sat next to me and grinned, until Charlie cleared his throat.

"I think you'll find that that is my seat, Nymphadora," he said in a regal voice. She narrowed her eyes, her pink hair taking on a reddish tinge.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Charles."

"Then don't steal my spot," he said simply. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine then. Make me move."

"Easy," Charlie said, pulling her chair out, grabbing her by the waist and easily hoisting her over his shoulder. I spat out my juice and stared incredulously at the scene before me, before bursting into laughter along with Ted and Andromeda.

Dora started thrashing around. "Put. Me. Down! This is against the law, you know?"

"Stealing is also against the law," he said calmly, as Dora was trying to punch his back and stop laughing at the same time.

"Guys, guys," I said, wiping juice off my chin. "I know that I'm fabulous, but there's no need to fight over me."

"If I didn't know better," Ted added in, "I would say that you fancied Maggie."

Charlie practically dropped Dora, who adopted a murderous look in her eyes.

"Er, I don't," he said, quickly stealing Dora's spot, whilst she huffed and puffed. I was used to people teasing me about Charlie and I, so I didn't really think anything of it. "I just wanted to sit next to my best friend."

"And I wanted to sit next to my sister!" Dora exclaimed angrily, walking over to her – I mean Charlie's – seat. "I was here first."

"I'm older than you," he immaturely shot back.

"I'm smarter than you."

"I'm better looking than you," Charlie countered. Dora mock-gasped.

"Don't say that about my sister! You don't have the right to sit next to her if you say stuff like that!"

Charlie still didn't budge, however. Dora must have realised that her attempts at getting him to stand up were futile, because she resigned to sitting next to Andromeda.

"I'll get you back for this," she warned, spearing her bacon with unnecessary anger. "Be warned, _Charles_."

"I'm terrified, _Nymphadora_."

Andromeda must have been having the same thoughts as I was, because she decided to intervene.

"Anyway, you can open your presents after breakfast," she said, smiling at all of us. "And then what do you all want to do?"

"Build a snowman," Dora stated calmly, causing Charlie to spit out his juice.

"How old are you, five?" Charlie questioned through snickers. Dora's eyes darkened considerably.

"How old are you, sixty-five? You're such a grandpa!"

"Better that than a baby."

Watching their banter was pretty funny, to be honest. Dora seemed unnecessarily angry as his goading, and Charlie seemed to be having fun watching her reaction. Ted was smirking the whole time, as was Andromeda. I could tell that this Christmas was going to be amazing.

* * *

By the end of the day, it turned out that I was right. I had received so many cool presents: CDs, books and clothes were the main things, along with a signed Weird Sisters poster from Charlie and tickets to the Weird Sisters concert from Andromeda and Ted. Early that evening, Dora, Charlie and I were sitting in Dora's bedroom, chucking each other lollies and talking about our families. Dora was informing me and Charlie about Ted's parents, whom I hadn't heard much about.

"We don't see them very often, which is why you haven't met them yet," Dora explained, unwrapping a Mars Bar. "Dad's parents are muggles, and they aren't entirely happy with Ted being a wizard. They don't see him very often because of it. And as you know, Mum never sees her parents, as she was disowned. So we mostly keep to ourselves, like we have done for the past few years."

It had never struck me odd that I had never met any other family members. I was too caught up in my immediate family, I guess.

"What about you, Charlie?" I asked. "Any family members you're not so close to."

"A few," he said thoughtfully. "Mum doesn't like talking to Great Aunt Muriel, and we barely see her. There's a few cousins who Dad had an argument with a few years ago, and we haven't seen them since. That's all."

Dora looked as though she was going to speak, but she was cut off by a familiar noise. I looked towards the window, and saw grubby looking owl was holding a piece of parchment in its beak. I knew exactly what this parchment would contain. Charlie gave me a pointed look. I had forgotten about what had happened the past few Christmases today, as I've been so happy and unworried about that sort of thing. But now, I knew that it was time to get a lecture from Andromeda and Ted.

"Don't get the letter, Maggie. It might be cursed," Charlie warned, but I brushed his warning off. I walked towards the window, opened it and took the piece of parchment from the owl. It eyed me warily and flew off quickly.

_Can't believe you're almost fifteen! Have a great Christmas. _

Charlie read the letter behind my shoulder quickly.

"Maggie," he said, the worry in his tone palpable, "you promised that you would tell your parents. Whoever this guy is, how the hell does he know how old you are?"

I bit my lip. I had failed to tell Charlie and Dora about how I had more than once piece of proof that it was the Padfoot guy. Charlie knew that the letter I received last year and the map had the same handwriting, but I had managed to convince him otherwise. I hadn't told him that the note the map came with also had the same handwriting. I guess that now was a good time to tell them both.

"You should have told us!" Dora exclaimed, eyes narrowed.

"It slipped my mind," I mumbled, as a toddler caught in wrongdoing would have done. I felt Charlie's stare burning into me.

"We're going to tell your parents now," he said, grabbing the letter off me. "This has gone long enough. What if he's stalking you?"

I know that most people would be making a bigger deal about this, but for some reason, I felt oddly calm about it all. The letters didn't seem threatening or menacing by any means, just... odd. Okay, so maybe I should start making a bigger deal about it.

"Fine," I said, sighing. Charlie led the way down to the kitchen, where Andromeda and Ted were having a friendly conversation, as they made dinner together. I felt bad that we interrupted their alone time, but if I told Charlie this, they would just say that I am making excuses, which wouldn't be a complete lie.

"You talk and give them the letter," Charlie said, giving the letter back to me. Dora, who was lagging behind us, caught up and handed me the letter the map came with, the letters I received and the map itself.

"How thoughtful of you," I said sarcastically. She smiled sardonically and stepped back with Charlie, pushing me forward in the process. Wow, they both just can't wait for me to get into trouble!

"Er, Andromeda, Ted," I began. They turned around and smiled when they saw me.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked, as Ted eyed the pieces of paper.

"I have something to tell you both," I began, shifting uncomfortably. Andromeda raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

I explained it in a matter of moments. Everything, from the map to the letter I received today. Ted looked angry and worried, but Andromeda looked positively terrified. She was clenching her fists and her skin was as white as Narcissa's hair. Maybe I had underestimated how bad this letter business was.

"Maggie," she said in a feigned-calm voice, "why didn't you tell us about this map and the letters earlier?"

"I didn't think that it was a big deal," I said in a quiet voice. "The map especially. It seemed cool."

A grim smile crossed Andromeda's features. "Yes, it would seem cool. That was Sirius's intention."

Sirius? Sirius Black? The mass murderer?

I felt my heart sink and my stomach drop. Crapity crap.

"You mean Sirius Black?" I asked in a quivering voice. Ted looked just as shell-shocked as I felt.

"The very same," she replied in a tense voice, features a combination of anger, terror and confusion. "I never thought – I always thought that he would use that privilege and write to some of his Death Eater buddies, not you."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Every year, every Azkaban prisoner can write to one person of their picking," she explained. "They don't get any letters in return, and they can't be long letters. Just short messages." She laughed bitterly at this point. "I can't believe that Sirius would sink this low. He probably knew exactly who was looking after you before Narcissa did – his deranged cousin, who he supposedly hated! And he probably thinks that you have been raised like a Death Eater. But the fact that he's proclaiming that he loves you..." she clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and didn't look as though she could say what she thought. Her angry expression flattened into one of defeat, but her fists remained clenched. "I want you to put this map back where you found it. Wherever it was, it remained untouched until you came along, and chances are, it probably will stay that way. I would destroy it, but it has a repelling charm on it." Her expression darkened, and it honestly scared me a bit. "Throw these notes away. Ignore any more that you may receive. Sirius Black is a dangerous man, Maggie, and you can't have anything to do with him. Even though he-" Her speech was cut off by Ted clearing his throat.

"Maggie, please go and stay with Charlie and Dora. We'll talk to you about this more later, but for now, we need to discuss this," he said, giving Andromeda a warm and comforting look. In a subdued manner, I walked up the stairs. Instead of going into Dora's room, however, I retreated to my own.

I knew that this wouldn't end well ever since I discovered that it was Padfoot who was writing the letters. I cast my memory back to the day that I met my parents, and Andromeda talked to me about Sirius Black, who was like a brother to her. How could someone change so suddenly? How could somebody pretend like he did?

The map was harmless, a mere aid in trouble making and the like. Nothing sinister about it. But I knew that I needed to get rid of it.

But I at least owed it to the other creators of the map to leave a note, right? So I decided to write one.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I won't tell you my name, because I'm scared that this will fall into the wrong hands. But I will tell you about why I am writing this. See, due to unfortunate circumstances, I am being forced to hand this marvellous map back to where it belonged. I only had it for a short amount of time, but it served me well. See, this is a map of Hogwarts and all its inhabitants and secret passages. It's useful, if like me, you can't go on Hogsmeade trips due to detention and homework. _

_To open this map, tap it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' To close it, say 'mischief managed.' Make sure to close it, otherwise anyone could read it._

_Use it well, use it wisely. The fate of giving Filch hell rests on your shoulders._

I would return the map once the holidays were over. I decided to keep all the letters from Sirius Black, because they could be held against him, even though he already has a life sentence in Azkaban. I still felt numb at the fact that a murderer was contacting me. I wasn't scared, as such, just... confused.

I sighed, staring at the shady forest wallpaper. Things just never could be normal, could they?


	26. Fights and First Kisses

"Talking like we used to do, it was always me and you." ~ Mess Is Mine by Vance Joy.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Fights and First Kisses**

* * *

When we returned to school, my closeness with Charlie suddenly dissolved completely. Obviously, I wasn't very happy about this.

Along with our closeness dissolving, I made a discovery about Charlie. Like Bill, Charlie was a shameless flirt. Just minutes ago, Kenzie and I left the common room, which had Charlie flirting with some third year girls in it. Kenzie found it to be terribly entertaining, whereas I found it to be disgusting.

"Don't look so sad," Kenzie whined, as we walked around the perimeter of the lake. "He's allowed to flirt with whoever he likes."

I folded my arms, disgruntled. "I know. But we had a fight yesterday, and he isn't talking to me. That's what I'm upset about."

Kenzie peered curiously at me, blue eyes concerned. "Really? You didn't tell me."

I didn't tell anyone because I thought that it would blow over. But judging by the fact that Charlie is ignoring me, it clearly hasn't.

"It was so stupid!" I exclaimed, feeling my anger rise quickly. "I had returned the Marauders Map to Filch's cupboard, and Charlie didn't like it. He said that I should have thrown the map away, because it was made by a mass murderer who was sending me strange letters. I told him that I could look after myself, and he said that I obviously could, but by putting the map back, I was putting other people in danger. When I said that the map clearly wasn't dangerous, he got angry again and walked off. Stupid idiot," I sighed, shaking my head. Did the map ever hurt us? No. Did it help us? Yes, it did. Sirius Black may be a dangerous man, but the map isn't a dangerous artefact.

Kenzie bit her lip. "Hm, I think he's just concerned for you, that's all."

She almost sounded... wistful. I frowned, taking careful note of her features. Heavy-lidded eyes, pimples on her skin and a sad look in her eyes. I didn't realise that anything was wrong until now.

"What's up?" I asked, concerned. She shrugged.

"You're not the only one with best friend issues."

"Darren?"

"Yeah," she said, sighing and taking a seat on a nearby rock. "I'm really irritated with him."

"Why?" I asked. Whatever Darren has done, I am going to hurt him big-time. Half because I hate him, half because he's made Kenzie upset. By the looks of her exhausted features, this had been going on for a while now.

A look crossed her eyes: jealousy. I knew that look on Kenzie's face; it was unmistakeable after four years of knowing her.

"You can't tell anyone this, and I mean anyone. Darren or Charlie or Dora-"

"Yeah, I promise," I said hastily, wanting her to tell me. I mean, if she warned me not to tell Darren, whom I wouldn't approach normally, it must have been big.

"The thing is, he kinda fancies you."

Whatever I thought she would say, it wasn't that.

Holy hell!

"When did this happen? Why?" I questioned, my heart starting to race a bit. Goddamnit, that was a weird reaction. I've never known anyone to like me in that way, and honestly, I think I was a bit flattered, even though it was Darren sodding Tyson who fancied me.

Kenzie bit her lip. "Well, he told me a while back. Just before Christmas, I think. Anyway, he said that he's liked you for ages, which is why he's been giving Charlie such a hard time. I think Charlie knows it, because that was the reason for one of their arguments one day. When he told me, I was really angry, not because I'm jealous, but... I think it's because he never told me. So I told him to go ahead and start dating you, and then I walked off. We haven't spoken since."

I blinked a few times, processing the information. There was that one time when Kenzie and Darren were teasing Charlie and I in that History of Magic class, and there was that bitter tone to Darren's voice... but I disregarded it.

I had a few questions. Why was Charlie's hatred for Darren because he liked me? That sounds almost jealous. Then again, I've had my fair share of almost jealous situations concerning Charlie.

How did I feel? I've never considered Darren in that way, not ever. I've always disliked him; hate is a bit of a strong word, I think. I don't think that these revelations have changed anything... I think. No, of course not. But if I thought about Darren in that way, I _suppose_ that he _could_ be considered cute, if you liked that sort of thing.

Crap. I'm not letting these new ideas tarnish my image of Darren. He's an idiot and I don't like him. I'm not turning soft on him... I hope.

I looked up at Kenzie, who looked angry. "He's tried to talk to me a few times, but I've brushed him off. I don't know why! I just can't face talking to him."

I guess I understand that Darren wouldn't like being ignored, but I can't feel sympathetic towards him, mainly because I don't like him. But...

* * *

The next day, I was feeling more at ease. I decided that I would try to talk to Charlie later on, if he didn't ignore me. It was a Sunday, and I was going to make it a good Sunday.

I walked down to breakfast, a spring in my step. I decided to sit at the Hufflepuff table with Dora and her friends.

"Hey," Dora said, making space for me. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much," I said, sitting next to Dora and her friend Sharla. "Just stuff about Charlie."

"Charlie?" Ellie, one of Dora's other friends, said. "The Gryffindor seeker?"

"Yeah," Dora replied for me. "We're friends with him."

"I didn't know that," Sharla said, looking thoughtful. "What's he like?"

"Cool," I said, glancing at him from across the hall. He was sitting with some guys from his dorm. "We're not talking at the moment, though. I'm going to try and talk to him later."

Ellie turned to Dora. "Why didn't you tell us that you were friends with Charlie?"

Dora shrugged. "It didn't seem important. Why, are you one of the girls who loves him?"

"NO!" Ellie exclaimed, turning pink. "Of course not. And even if I did, Patrick would kill me," she said. Sharla rolled her eyes.

"Patrick this and Patrick that," she muttered, rolling her eyes again. "You do realise that you don't even know Patrick, right? And you've never even been to a Fall Out Wizard concert, so you've never seen him."

Dora grinned. "Ellie's not the only one in love with a band member, Maggie."

"Like you can talk," I retorted, grinning. "I recall you being very in love with David Gilmour, last time I checked."

Dora held her hands up in surrender.

"David Gilmour? From Pink Floyd?" Sharla asked, looking interested.

"Yeah," Dora replied. "But I'm not one to run around proclaiming my love like _someone_ is," she said, looking at Ellie, who was grinning widely.

"I want people to know that Patrick is taken," she stated. "Anyway, who are Pink Floyd?"

Sharla widened her brown eyes in shock. "_Who are Pink Floyd_? Goodness, you know nothing. They are pretty much one of the best bands ever!"

Dora, Sharla and I started educating Ellie about Pink Floyd, but I eventually left Dora and Sharla to it. My gaze was fixated on Charlie, who was laughing about something with Kenzie. A few seats away, Darren was glowering at Charlie. I stared at Darren for a while. I still wasn't exactly sure how I felt about him liking me, but I knew that I wasn't angry or disgusted. More... confused and shocked. But I pushed these thoughts out of my mind the minute Charlie's eyes locked on mine.

He maintained eye contact for a few moments, his stare unreadable. He didn't seem angry, which I guess was a good thing, but it wasn't a friendly look either.

I looked back at Dora, Ellie and Sharla, who were all laughing about something. I felt a pang in my chest. They all looked so at ease and friendly with each other... I wish mine and Charlie's friendship would go back to the way that theirs is.

* * *

After breakfast, I walked up to the common room, looking for Charlie. I found him quickly: he was on a couch with his Quidditch team. Apprehensively, I made my way towards him, feeling slightly self-conscious. When I reached him, he looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly, ignoring the team's wolf whistles. Charlie stared at me for a few moments, before nodding.

"Okay," I said, body flooding with relief. "Meet me at the lake."

With that, I walked down to the lake, a smile unfurling on my features. Finally, I'll be able to sort this out. When we were younger, yes, Charlie did reprimand me for some of my not-so-smart choices (like leaving Andromeda and Ted on Christmas Eve) but now that I'm older and I can obviously look after myself, it's annoying. I get that he's worried about Sirius Black, but honestly, what harm can a man in Azkaban do?

When I reached the lake, I sat down, curling my knees up to my chin. Charlie should be here soon.

I stared out at the lake, until I heard footsteps. I whipped my head around, expecting to see Charlie. But he wasn't there. Darren was.

I stood up quickly; I wasn't letting myself be the vulnerable one here. However, he didn't look menacing, only pained. I frowned.

"What do you want?" I asked, as harshly as I could. He didn't look as though he was going to snap at me. His green eyes were sad and he really didn't look happy.

"I know that you don't like me, but can you do me a favour?"

I narrowed my eyes. That doesn't sound very good...

"Depends," I said smoothly. "I would hurry; Charlie will be here soon, and he hates your guts."

He rolled his eyes. "Kenzie has no doubt told you why."

The look on Darren's features was pained once more, and I instantly felt bad. He liked me, and I was being a bitch...

But it isn't as though he's been particularly nice to me either...

I decided to look at Darren and pretend that I didn't hate him. And when I did, I noticed things. His blonde hair fell into his eyes almost cutely, and his green eyes shone. But most of all, I could see that he didn't look very happy.

When I didn't speak, he spoke again.

"Kenzie is angry at me, and I don't know why. Can you please talk to her for me?"

I bit my lip. Kenzie had already explained what had happened to me, and I don't think that she would appreciate me telling Darren that.

"I'll try."

"Do you have any idea why she's angry?" he asked, taking a step closer to me. However, I chose to ignore his movement, instead focusing on his words.

"No," I lied through my teeth, as I started to become aware of how close he was to me.

"Really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You may not like me, but she's my best friend, so can you please tell me?"

"I don't know," I said slowly and firmly. "But trust me, she's suffering just as much as you are."

His eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," I said. You know, Darren isn't so bad when he's like this.

He sighed in what I deemed to be relief. "Thank god. I thought that she hated me."

I narrowed my eyes at what he was insinuating. "Are you saying you're glad she's suffering?"

His eyes veered into a roll, lips curling. "I never said that."

"It's what you meant."

"You know, I don't know how Kenzie is friends with you."

"Ditto," I said, giving him a sardonic smile.

He took another step towards me, so close that I could feel his warm breath. Instead of being repulsed, I found that I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot, both of us glaring daggers at each other.

"You are one the most annoyingly beautiful people I know."

Before I could process what the hell that meant, and what had spurred on his comment, his lips pressed onto mine.

It took me a few moments to realise that I was being snogged by Darren, who was practically my enemy. You know, I would have thought that I would pull away and punch him (that's what my brain was telling me to do, anyway) but once again, I found myself rooted to the spot.

I never imagined my first kiss to be like this at all. I half expected it to be wonderful and romantic, with the feeling of fireworks. There were no fireworks, but I did feel... something. A slight stirring in my stomach, my quickened heart rate... this could all be put down to shock, however.

The shock wore off pretty quickly though. I pulled away, facing Darren, who had a slight smile playing on his lips, eyes focused on a point behind my head. I turned around, heart sinking at the sight before me.

Charlie stood a few feet away, looking angry, shocked and... hurt.

Suddenly, it all clicked.

I turned back towards Darren, who was smiling at me, not unkindly, but it still annoyed the hell out of me. He bloody kissed me because Charlie was there. It was payback for whatever Charlie has done to him (and I'm pretty sure that's for being friends with me). I clenched my teeth.

So, with these thoughts in mind, I slapped him across the face.

"Git," I snarled, watching his eyes darken. "Stay the fuck away from me, or else."

I went to look back at Charlie, but he was already walking off at a swift pace.

Dammit.

In the space of five minutes, I have been kissed by Darren Tyson (my first kiss too, I might add) and I have possibly screwed things up with my best friend.

But I wouldn't let that happen. I ran after Charlie, knowing that I have a lot of explaining to do.


	27. Friends Again

"Live without warning." ~ Warning by Green Day.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Friends Again**

* * *

I eventually caught up to Charlie once we were in the courtyard. He had ignored my calls all the way from the lake, but he finally seemed to listen.

"What?" he asked harshly, blue eyes hurt and angry. "What the _hell_ do you have to say?"

I know that Charlie can have a temper when angry, but honestly, it hurt like hell when he took it out on me. "Why are you angry at me?" I eventually asked. Maybe once I know all the reasons I'll be able to sort through this mess.

He scoffed, taking a step away from me and running his fingers through his hair. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you make stupidly rash decisions all the time, which worries the hell out of me. Maybe it's because you do things like snogging Darren Tyson."

If there is one thing that I hate, it's when I'm accused of things that aren't true. "Did you even see? I wasn't snogging him back. He was snogging me."

He snorted derisively. "Yeah, but I didn't see you pulling away any time soon."

"I slapped him across the face, but you were too busy stalking off," I retorted.

"You want to know the whole reason why I hate him?" he hissed, taking a step closer to me. "In case you didn't realise, he's fancied you for years."

This wasn't news to me. "Why does that make you hate him? That sounds jealous," I sneered.

A panicked expression crossed his features for a millisecond, but then they contorted back into anger almost immediately. "I'm not jealous, Maggie, don't flatter yourself. I'm just worried for you! He's a douchebag who probably only wants one thing from you."

There was a heavy silence in the air from what he was insinuating. I get that Charlie hates him, but if the reason is because Darren fancies me, than it isn't a good reason. I dislike Darren because I don't like his attitude, no other reason. And I'm very angry at the fact that he kissed me because Charlie was there. That's just low.

"I didn't know that you were there," I said quietly. "I didn't know that he was going to do what he did. And to be honest, it sucks that he ruined my first kiss for me."

A slight smiled tipped up at the corner of Charlie's lips, but his eyes remained hard. "Yeah, well, my first kiss wasn't the best either."

I didn't really know how to respond. I just stayed silent for a few moments, until he spoke up again. "Look, I get that you like taking risks, but the map thing is taking it too far. Putting it back where it came from is just dangerous. I'm worried about you and what Sirius Black is capable of."

I pretending as if his comment didn't flatter me. "Sirius Black is locked up in Azkaban. What can he do?"

"He can freak you out with his notes."

"They haven't freaked me out," I admitted. "Yeah, maybe at first, but to be honest, I am more worried about how my best friend makes me feel as though he hates me."

Charlie's angry expression softened a tad. "I don't hate you."

"Well, that's the feeling that I'm getting," I said, my voice suddenly full of emotion. Holy hell, I was on the brink of crying?! He noticed this.

"Why are you crying?"

I'm not going to tell him, because it sounds so pathetic. Truth is, it feels like hell when he's angry with me.

"I don't know," I said, which was half true; I don't know why it upsets me so. "It's just... the past week has been so weird for me. You're not talking to me, Kenzie's upset with Darren, I found out that Darren fancies me, then he kissed me..."

Charlie's expression became hurt for a millisecond, before it changed to annoyance.

"You should have just told him to go away, and none of it would have happened."

"Yeah, but he needed advice about Kenzie, because she isn't talking to him..."

"They aren't talking? Has she _finally_ seen sense?"

"No," I said. "She's just angry with him for pretty much no good reason. Reminds me of someone," I added with a sharp look. Charlie rolled his eyes, lips curling.

"Look at me, I'm Maggie, I'm always right," he said in a bad imitation of me. "I am so great and if someone is angry with me, they're wrong. I like taking risks that make the people who care about me worried. But that doesn't matter, because I'm so amazing that I can do whatever the bloody hell I want."

I narrowed my eyes, but fought back a smile. I remember a conversation I had with Charlie long ago, when he told me that I could be as proud as my Uncle can be. Maybe it's true...

I couldn't hold back the smile much longer. Grinning, I punched Charlie's arm lightly. A small smile unfurled on his features.

"Good impression," I said, watching his smile widen. That smile was making me forget my anger very quickly. "You're probably right."

He faux gasped. "Maggie Black is admitting that she's wrong? Call the Daily Prophet!"

I bit my lip. "I'm not that arrogant, am I?"

"You can be," he said, tone light. "And you can be selfish. But I don't hate you; I just hate that aspect of your personality."

Okay, I get what Charlie is angry about, I really do. And I'm still a little annoyed that he hasn't been talking to me. I _suppose_ that maybe he _does_ have good reasons for being angry with me...

But I honestly don't think that Sirius Black and the map will cause any harm. I am certain of that. I'm not saying that Black is innocent, but there isn't much that a man in Azkaban can do. And the map was awesome; the opposite of harmful...

Then again, I'm not always right, and I don't want to think that way, either. So I decided to agree with Charlie.

"I know that I can be selfish," I said. "And I'm sorry for that. I'm not saying that I'm going to change, but can we please put this behind us?"

He looked as though he was contemplating it. "Yeah, we can. But I'm worried that someone else will pick up the map and use it."

"It never hurt us, did it? Sirius Black seems to be targeting me, not anyone else. I think that if the map was going to hurt anyone, it would be me, and it never did."

"True," Charlie said. He didn't look angry anymore. "To be honest, I was kinda just finding any reason to be angry with you, because you weren't taking the letters seriously enough."

"That's the other thing," I began, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I don't even care about the letters. It doesn't scare me."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "They didn't seem menacing, and even though they were kinda creepy, it doesn't bother me. I have more important things to worry about."

There was a niggling thought in the back of my head, however. Uncle used to talk about the day that the Dark Lord returned, and the Death Eaters would break out of Azkaban. I would probably be able to name most of the Death Eaters, due to conversations I've listened in on, and Sirius Black was never mentioned...

But if You-Know-Who did return, is there a chance that Black would break out of Azkaban? Would he try to find me?

I looked at Charlie, who was looking at me with a sense of reverence.

"What?" I asked, his stare making me feel self-conscious.

"There's a reason you're in Gryffindor," he eventually said, shaking his head. "You're ridiculously and stupidly brave."

I don't see how not peeing my pants over the letters makes me stupidly brave, but I accepted the compliment nonetheless.

"Thanks. Are we friends again?"

"We were never enemies," he replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "But yeah, we're all good now."

"I don't want to be all pureblood," I admitted. "I don't want to be proud."

He squeezed my shoulder, comforting me immensely. "You know, I think that isn't a bad trait. It's very Gryffindor."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's are both proud, in different ways. Slytherin's are pompous; they think that they're better than everyone else. Gryffindor's are proud in a different way. They don't like accepting help; they like to help themselves. They don't like worrying people with their issues. They think that they're above help. Not because they think that they're better than anyone else, but because they want to prove to themselves that they don't need help."

I blinked a few times, taking in Charlie's serious expression. He was right. The pride that Slytherin's pertain stems from arrogance, but Gryffindor pride stems from... stubbornness. I gave Charlie a small smile. He's made me realise more about myself than I even knew.

"You know, I hate it when my best friend is smarter than me," I joked, punching his arm. He laughed.

"Yes, I'm a genius, I know," he said in a regal voice, likened to my Uncle's. "Good to have you back, Maggie."

"You too," I said, grinning.

We made our way back up to the castle, his arm still around my shoulder. As we walked up the staircase to the portrait hole, our way was blocked by a two girls, one who was grinning at Charlie, the other glaring at me.

"Hey, Charlie," the grinning girl cooed. In my mind's eye, I could see Dora gagging at her tone of voice. "Are you gonna sit with us in the common room?"

Charlie gave the girls a roguish grin. "Sorry, girls. I'm just going to hang out with Maggie tonight. Is that okay?"

The grinning girl's grin became very fixed. "Sure. That's okay."

With that, they walked away. I rounded on Charlie, annoyed.

"Do you have a semblance of tact?" I hissed.

"What?"

"Those girls are going to give me hell now," I told him, rolling my eyes. Already, girls tripped me in the corridor because I'm friends with Charlie; I really don't need more enemies.

"Why?" he asked, even though he knew why.

"Because you're the hot Quidditch player," I said snippily. "They all love you."

Charlie grinned at me, eyebrows waggling. "I'm hot now, am I?"

I wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. "I haven't noticed, but that seems to be what most girls are saying. It doesn't help that you flirt with them all."

"That's all an act," he said breezily. "Cobain," he said to the Fat Lady, who swung forwards. As we walked in, Charlie continued his conversation. "Look, it's just a bit of fun, with occasional snogging. Don't look at me like that," he added, as I stared at him appraisingly. "There's no harm done. They're happy. They know that it's nothing serious."

I rolled my eyes. "For someone who can have such insightful views on pride, you really are an idiot. What happens when they try and kill me for hanging out with you?"

"You run," he said simply, taking a seat on a couch.

"What happens when one of them thinks that it's serious and they stalk you? Girls can do that, you know."

"Then you can run them over with a lawnmower."

"What the _hell_ is a lawnmower?"

"It's a muggle machine that has blades on it. It cuts grass."

"So if a girl falls in love with you, your suggestion is that I run them over with a lawnmower?"

"Yep," he said, popping the p. "Sounds tempting, doesn't it?"

"Sorta," I said. I hate seeing girls fangirl over Charlie, so I suppose that it would be kinda satisfying... "But it probably isn't healthy for fourteen-year-old girls to be contemplating murder or serious injury."

"Probably."

* * *

You know the phrase time flies when you're having fun? Yeah, it's definitely true.

Dora and I had a great birthday in March. It just so happened that our birthday fell on the Easter holidays, so we were able to spend it with Andromeda and Ted. Being fifteen doesn't feel any different to being fourteen, but Ted and Andromeda talked to us about how being fifteen brings new responsibilities. Mainly being a fifth year. In fifth year, we have OWLS, prefects are chosen and so much more is expected of us. I hate expectations. I wish I could stay fourteen because of it.

Oh yeah, another thing about being fifteen (and about to be a fifth year): we have to make a choice about what career we want. I have absolutely no clue what I want to be when I'm older! Dora wants to be an Auror. Charlie wants to be a Dragonologist. Even Kenzie decided what she wants to be: a Healer. But I have no idea. Being an Auror never appealed to me, I'm too clumsy and scared of dragons to work with them and I definitely don't want to be a Healer. Andromeda had a look at my marks and said that they are good enough for me to pick whatever career I want, which is a relief.

But that talk was months ago now, and I still haven't decided. But I have a while to do so. The holidays start tomorrow, and I'll have plenty of thinking time then.

Today, Charlie, Dora and I are going down to the lake for our last swim as fourth years. I stood up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes and looking out at the sunrise. It already looked like a sunny day.

I walked to the Boys Dorms to wake up Charlie, but to my surprise, I ran into him just as I was going to walk in.

"Morning," he said, giving me a grin. "Are we gonna go and find Dora?"

"She's probably already awake," I said. "Sharla and Ellie seem to be waking her up at the crack of dawn every morning."

"Cool," he said. "Let's go down."

As predicted, Dora was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Ellie and Sharla, looking tired and disgruntled.

"Morning," I said, being deliberately chirpy, just to annoy her. "It's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

Dora narrowed her eyes. "What sort of people wake up this early on a Saturday?"

"People who want to make the most of their last full day as fourth years," Sharla replied. "Which is why we woke you up."

"I was going to say people who didn't have lives," Dora grumbled, yawning. "But your answer has the same meaning."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "What a right ray of sunshine you are."

Dora gave her a look that would scare the Dark Lord. "Keep your voice down," she moaned, rubbing her head.

"Don't be so dramatic," Charlie said. "It isn't like you have a hangover or anything."

But Dora gave Charlie _that_ look, and he kept quiet.

Later on, when Dora had gotten over her sleepiness, we went down to the lake for our promised swim.

"I thought the day that Maggie wore a bikini would be the day the world blows up," Dora said conversationally, as she spread her towel out on a sandy patch near the lake. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so funny," I said sarcastically, spreading my own towel out. I stood back up and walked towards the lake, dipping my toes in. It was cold, but I knew that I would quickly accustom to the temperature. I turned back to Dora and Charlie. Charlie was spreading his towel out and Dora was watching him, one eyebrow raised. I frowned. That was weird.

"Oi! Are you two coming?" I asked. Dora stopped looking at Charlie and grinned at me, before running in.

I beat her to it, despite her speed. Crap, it was freezing!

Charlie followed after us, jumping in and splashing us with water.

I turned to Dora, who was spluttering and glaring at Charlie. I turned back to Charlie, expecting to see him grinning at Dora, but instead, his eyes were focused on me.

The thing about girls and cold water, is that it has an effect on us. And wearing the white bikini didn't help the situation, if you get my drift.

Feeling heat rush to my cheeks, I spoke up, my throat feeling oddly dry.

"It's cold," I explained. Charlie's head snapped back up, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Y-yeah, I can see that," he said. I felt my cheeks burn once more at the implications of his words.

Wearing that bikini was a stupid choice.

I tried to brush the awkward moment off, but I didn't need to, as Dora had jumped on Charlie's back, distracting us both.

But it only caused more awkwardness.

Charlie's hands secured around her thighs, keeping her in place as he spun her around. This was completely normal, apart from the fact that I was becoming very jealous. I just wanted to take his hands off her...

When they stopped spinning around, Dora hopped off his back, dizzy and grinning.

"That was fun!"

"Do you want a go?" Charlie asked. He looked as though he had decided to forget about the fact that he was staring at my chest.

"Yeah," I said, hopping up onto his back. I had done it before, but this time, something was different.

His hands on my thighs were making me feel things. A burning, electric feeling that was making my heart beat faster. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but goddamnit, it was confusing me. I had never felt this way around Charlie before, apart from that one time when I was thinking about kissing him. It was confusing the hell out of me.

When he put me down, he gave me a small smile, blue eyes shining.

"Are you okay? You look strange."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said breezily, looking at Dora, who was smirking in a knowing way, as if she knew how I was feeling.

As if she has any clue.


	28. All The Small Things

**Slightly shorter chapter, I'm afraid... but there will be another update very soon. I'm really happy at the moment! 33 favourites, 48 followers, 101 reviews and over 7000 views! Yay yay yay!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks so freaking much! x**

**Williukea: Huge thanks for being my 100th reviewer! Virtual cookies all round! As for your question about the Marauders Map, you've been the only one to pick up on her last name! There's a whole plot about her last name and what the Ministry have said about her last name, it's very complicated but will eventually be explained. But yes, her last name on the map would be Tonks as that was what she was born as.  
**

**TheJesusFreak777: Oh I ship them hard as well, and I would love to get them together sooner, but that would ruin my ideas *evil laugh*. Anyway, Charlie was overreacting, but he did say that he was finding any reason to be angry with her (I always do that when I'm angry at someone for a reason they wouldn't understand). Thanks!**

**chocolatecheesecakes: Yay for sexual tension aha. Yes, they're both acting very transparent, aren't they? Your plans involving Kings Cross sound awesome. I was crushed when I didn't receive my Hogwarts letter a year and a bit ago, but I am certain that the owl just got lost. I mean, Australia is really far away! But when I go to England, I'm certain that I will be able to run through the barrier on Kings Cross. I hope. Yeah, my graduation went well, and thanks, you have a good holiday too when Christmas holidays come around. You're so lucky to only have a year and a bit left! School is... meh. **

* * *

_Chapter 28:_

"_All the small things, true care, truth brings."_

'_All the Small Things' – Blink-182_

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Dora asked, pushing herself forwards on the swing.

"Truth," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"We've been playing for an hour, and you haven't once picked truth. What gives?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to make out with another tree again, I suppose. Come on, give it your worse."

A wicked smiled crossed Dora's features. It wasn't unusual to see that particular smile; we were playing truth or dare, after all. We made a pact that we would attempt any dare thrown at us and answer any truth honestly. It made the game a whole lot more fun when people weren't chickening out.

"Okay," she said, looking around as if for inspiration. "Truth. Hmm... okay. Opinion on Darren?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course Dora would go for a question like that. "I don't know. He can be a dick, but he's kinda cute, I suppose. He makes Kenzie happy, now that they're friends again, that is."

I felt my cheeks flush as Dora whistled.

"You think he's cute, eh?" she said, eyebrows waggling suggestively. "He likes you, remember, and he was your first kiss. He's available if you want him!"

I pretended to gag, something that Dora often does. I seriously don't like Darren. Yes, he's cute, but I'm allowed to think that without there being any feelings involved. Then again, since the kiss, he's been nicer to me... he would smile at me during class, and he doesn't tease me as much...

Maybe Kenzie told him to stop being a dick. Let's just hope that's the answer, because trust me; knowing that the enemy has a crush on you isn't exactly comforting.

When I didn't answer, Dora spoke again.

"But I just remembered; Maggie is reserved for Charles."

"Who's- oh, right! Dora, just drop it. He liked _you_, remember? Not me. And did I tease you about it?"

"Sorta."

"It's a rhetorical question!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, I don't like Charlie. He doesn't like me. Trust me."

Dora looked as though she only somewhat believed me. "Maggie, he was staring at your boobs before the holidays. I may not be a genius, but I'm pretty sure that means he likes you."

I cocked an eyebrow, heat rushing to my cheeks. "All guys stare at girls' boobs. It doesn't mean that they are in love with them."

"But _I_ was wearing bikinis, and he wasn't staring at _my_ boobs."

This argument was going nowhere. It was cold water, it had a funny effect, and it caught Charlie's eye. Big deal.

"Whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Like you, I don't want to be making out with any more trees or hugging strangers... truth."

I'll get her back, big time.

"Opinion on Charlie?"

She raised an eyebrow. "An opinion on my best friend? Too easy. He's really nice and funny. Hot too, I might add."

"Hot?"

Dora laughed. "Are you the last person to see it? Charlie is the most eligible bachelor in Gryffindor at the moment. Have you _seen_ him shirtless?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't noticed anything. He's the same old Charlie to me."

She raised an eyebrow in a challenging way. "Oh really? Five galleons says that you notice it by the beginning of term."

I'm not stupid. Charlie isn't really that good looking. There's nothing to notice, so I have nothing to lose.

"Deal," I said smoothly, shaking her hand. "I'll buy a victory costume with the money."

Dora laughed again, this time mockingly. "Sure, Maggie."

I ignored how her laugh annoyed me and checked the time. "We better had get home. Andromeda and Ted said we needed to be home by four."

Dora hopped off the swing with stunning displays of elegance (note the sarcasm) and linked arms with me.

"I can't wait to spend my five galleons," she said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You mustn't be very confident if you are only betting five galleons."

"Oh, I am confident, certain, even. But you're my sister, and I don't want to make you be paying off debts until you're as old as Dumbledore."

"You're prone to exaggeration, my dear," I said in a regal voice, stepping onto the footpath that led the way home.

"And you're prone to being in denial, but hey, no one is perfect."

I chose not to respond to this. Dora's sharp comebacks are hard to beat.

So far, Dora and I had spent the holidays like this. We would go to the park, talk, play truth or dare, swim in the lake... anything. We hadn't made any plans with Charlie or Kenzie, which was fine by me. I think that after those weird feelings around Charlie, I needed some space, and Kenzie was in France at the moment, as far as I knew. We were already four weeks into the holidays; we had four weeks left. And so far, the holidays had been really good.

At times, it seemed surreal that I've been living with my family for almost four years. So much has happened since then. Four years ago, I met Dora, and everything changed. I've gotten to know Andromeda and Ted even better, and honestly, it's amazing. Even if Draco still isn't replying...

It gets really tedious having to continue writing him letters every day, but it's become a ritual now. Part of my daily routine, like brushing my teeth.

As long as I don't think about the things that upset me, I couldn't be happier.

When we reached home, Andromeda was there waiting for us, a smile fixed on her features. It seemed somewhat strained...

"What is it, Mum?" Dora asked, throwing her bag onto the couch. Andromeda cleared her throat.

"Girls, I need to talk to you both."

Uh oh. Did they find out about something I did wrong? Not that I've done anything I can think of, but I'm sure that there's something.

"Okay..." Dora said, exchanging a wary look with me. "What about? Are we in trouble?"

"No," Andromeda said honestly. "No, nothing like that. Just come and take a seat."

I was still completely nonplussed, and judging by Dora's expression, she was too. Nonetheless, I took a seat, Dora and Andromeda following suit.

"Now," she began. "I don't want to make this any more awkward than it will be. Remember that we are all girls and it doesn't matter-"

"Mum," Dora interjected. "You've already given us the period talk years ago."

"It's not that," Andromeda said, smiling slightly. "You're both getting older, and you're around that age when you start getting boyfriends."

Oh. Well, this is going to be an awkward talk.

"Don't worry Mum, I'm not interested," Dora said. "I'll never be."

"Dora," Andromeda said snippily. "Unless you are a lesbian, there will be a time when you are interested. Look, we'll talk about this now and never speak of it again, unless you want to. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, wanting to get this talk over with. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what it would be about.

"Dora?"

"Fine," she grumbled, folding her arms. "But Maggie's the one you need to talk to. She's snogged someone."

I turned to Dora, expression turning into one of anger. "Says the girl who checks out Charlie!"

"Girls," our mother said firmly. "Please. Now, you are both fifteen, and that's the age when things start changing. Friendships can fall apart, or can change into something more."

"Mum, I don't feel that way about Sharla and Ellie."

"_Nymphadora_!"

"Sorry," she said hastily, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'll shut up now. Got it."

"Anyway," Andromeda continued, looking miffed. "Like I said, you're at the age when you start dating, and you have to realise that not all men date for the right reasons. You have to realise when you're being used."

There was a slightly awkward silence.

"You're both lucky that you have Charlie as a friend," she continued. "Because guy friends usually know what other guys are good to date or not. But sometimes," she cast a slightly odd look at me, "friendships develop into more."

I felt my cheeks flush at what she was implying. "I don't feel that way about Charlie."

"Yes, well, I'm just letting you both know that sometimes, we let our, erm, bodies cloud our judgement." Andromeda turned red at this point and cleared her throat. This is probably the most awkward conversation I've ever had. "And you can do things you regret. I just want you to both remember this and always think before you do."

"Okay," I said, trying not to grin at Dora's disgusted expression. "But what does this have to do with changing friendships? You mentioned that before."

"Well, don't get angry with me for saying this, but you and Charlie are very close. I'm not saying that you will, but if you two ever start dating or something like that, you have to remember that you were friends first and that matters the most. So many girls I knew forgot about their friends when they reached this age, and I don't want that to happen to you two."

"It won't," Dora said, her disgusted expression now one of amusement and my embarrassment. "Sisters before misters," she stated, linking arms with me. I grinned.

Andromeda was smiling at us, her eyes twinkling with love. "I think we're finished this talk. If you ever want to talk to me about this sort of stuff, I'm here."

Dora seemed to brush the comment off, but to me, it seemed so loving and caring that I couldn't help but grin widely.

* * *

Later that day, Ted, Dora and I were playing a game of basketball, which was a muggle game that basically involved throwing a ball through a hoop. It was a lot of fun, even though I was failing miserably. Ted and Dora had been playing for years, and this was only my first time of playing. It didn't help that along with being clumsy, I have horrible aim.

"Come on, Maggie," Ted said, throwing me the ball. "You have a clear shot. Go for it!"

I looked up at the hoop and the ball in my hands. I can do this, right?

I bent my knees to give myself momentum and threw the ball up into the air.

Well... that failed.

Dora wiped sweat off her brow and smiled at me sympathetically. "There's a reason you aren't cut out to play Quidditch. Come on, Dad; show her how to do it properly."

Ted grinned at me in the same way that Dora was, walking towards me.

"Okay, it's fairly simple, even if you have horrible aim. Believe it or not, I was once as bad as you."

"Gee, Ted, way to make me feel better," I said sarcastically, grinning all the same. He smirked.

"I'm good at that. Anyway, I'll teach you how to shoot. First, stand with your feet flat on the ground, shoulder width."

I did as he said, as Dora made faces at me from behind his shoulder.

"Then hold the ball in both of your hands like this." He demonstrated the correct way to hold a ball. "And practice bending your knees and throwing, but don't actually throw. Just do the movement for it."

I did as he said a few times, until he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"More like this," he explained, moving my shoulders and correcting my posture. "That's it. Now, as for the actual shooting, you have the posture and skill all down pact, but now you have to visualise yourself shooting. Imagine the ball going through the hoop a few times. Imagine springing your knees and going for it."

I did this for a few moments, before he spoke again.

"Good. Now, actually do it."

I looked up at the hoop and imagined the ball going through it; imagining success. I bent my knees a few times, before going for it.

I watched the ball soar in the air, then hit the backboard. It wobbled around the entrance to the hoop a few times, before it fell through.

Yes!

"That's it!" Ted exclaimed, giving me a big hug. "We've got the next Kobe Bryant here!"

"Who's Kobe Bryant?" I asked.

"Never mind, muggle basketball player," he said dismissively, kissing my forehead and pulling away from the hug.

If Ted did that to Dora, it wouldn't mean a thing. But as with the ending to Andromeda's talk, it meant more to be than Ted could imagine. Just to be accepted was enough, but to be loved was even better. It was all the small things that were big things to me.


	29. Go Ahead and Jump

**Quick update! Yay! And the next chapter is already in the works!**

**Ugh, so today, I was home alone, writing fanfiction, when my brother hops into my room and tells me that he's superglued his legs together. It took ages to get off! I was close to pouring fuel on his legs, until he ripped his legs apart. I was pissing myself laughing, because what sort of idiot superglues his legs together! Anyway.**

**Orbitthesun: I am so sorry for not replying to your review on chapter 27! I remember reading it, but I completely forgot about replying to it ... anyway, so happy that you are enjoying the story and thank you very much for your praise!**

**chocolatecheesecakes: Haha! I got the talk from a teacher at school, and all the girls were giggling... it was so weird. Anyway, yeah I would love something written for Christmas! That would be awesome XD. Oh yeah I'm up to chapter 43 of Unconditionally, and I'll review when I'm on chapter 50. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks XD **

**Williukea: Hope you liked the cookies aha x  
**

**TheJesusFreak777: Thanks! I hate getting talks like that from my parents aha. I hope this long chaptre makes up for the shorter one! Merry early Christmas to you too xo.**

* * *

_Chapter 29:_

"_Jump, go ahead, jump."_

'_Jump' – Van Halen_

* * *

_Dear Maggie,_

_Guess what? I'm the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain! I got the letter from McGonagall this morning, and I've been practically fangirling ever since, aha. I'm also the male Prefect! Mum is beside herself, and Percy is walking around, sending proud looks at me. It's really funny. Fred and George are so ashamed that I'm the Prefect, but really happy that I'm the Quidditch captain. Honestly, I think that I could ask Mum and Dad anything right now and they would give it to me. That's a bonus._

_I'm certain that you won't be the Prefect. It would be cool if you were (we could patrol together) but you've had way too many detentions from Snape. My guess is that Kenzie's the new Prefect. Has she written to you? I suppose not, since she's still in France and probably thinks that she's above writing to her friends. Haha, joking. That would be you. (Again, joking)_

_I miss you heaps! Bill is great and all, and the twins and Ron are cool too, but they don't get me like you do. But I totally get that you wanted to spend this summer with your family. It's good that you're all so close now. I guess that my insanely brilliant advice helped that. _

_Anyway, only a week until I see you! Yay! If I was a girl, I would be squealing, but I'm the Quidditch captain now and I can't be seen like that. _

_Love,_

_Charlie _

_P.S: You know how girls seem to find me insanely hot and that sort of stuff? I'm kinda saving myself for someone, so can you please run them over with a lawnmower for me? We've had this discussion and you said maybe, so..._

Charlie's saving himself for someone? Who? Who does he fancy? Is it Dora?

After a few moments of these thoughts, I realised that I should probably focus on the rest of the contents of the letter, not just the ending.

It's so cool that Charlie's the Quidditch captain! He was bound to get it, though - he's easily the best player in Hogwarts, let alone Gryffindor, and I'm being as unbiased as possible. And he's Prefect to boot! Dora and I both didn't receive Prefect badges, which wasn't a surprise. Dora used to say that she was trying to keep a clean record so that she had a better chance at becoming an Auror, but that plan kinda failed. Neither of us really cared. Kenzie probably did get Prefect for Gryffindor, and Dora thinks that Sharla would have received the position for Hufflepuff.

I guess that Andromeda was right. Fifteen seems to be the age when it all happens. Charlie's Quidditch Captain, Prefect, and he has an eye on someone. Again, I wonder whom.

It seems that everything is changing now. I bit my lip. Charlie is going to get so much attention this year, and after those jealous feelings at the end of the term...

Well, I don't know how I'll deal with it.

Oh yeah, by running them over with a lawnmower! Maybe Ted has one in his shed. I'll have to come up with a pretty good reason as to why I need it...

Anyway. I really hope that Charlie doesn't become one of those arrogant Quidditch players. Even his letter was kinda arrogant... but then again, we're best friends, and that's his way of joking around with me. After the issues in fourth year, I think we've mutually decided not to let anything come between us again. Let's just hope that that decision lasts through fifth year, which is supposed to be one of the most hectic school years.

Just as I was folding up the letter, Dora bounded into my bedroom.

"Hello," she said cheerily, sitting on my bed and stretching her legs out in front of her. "How's life?"

"Dora," I said, bemused. "We were talking ten minutes ago. Nothing has changed."

"Yeah, but you've got a letter from Charlie. So something has changed."

"For Charlie, yeah. He's Quidditch captain and Prefect!"

Dora's expression brightened. "Really? Good for him!"

"Yeah," I said, grinning. "He's in for one good year. You know, girls running after him and the like."

Dora raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound very happy about that."

I wish that she would stop making hints to this!

"I don't really care," I said casually. "He says that he has an eye on someone anyway, and he wants me to keep the fangirls away."

Dora's eyebrows shot up. "Really? So he's telling the girl he likes to keep the others away?"

My sister's comment didn't make sense to me at first, but when I comprehended what she meant, my eyes narrowed.

"Dora, no. He told me to keep them away because he doesn't want to hurt their feelings. Honestly, hurting girls like Elizabeth Stradlin's feelings is fine with me."

She stared at me for a few moments, with a piercing stare that made me feel as though I was an idiot.

"Okay. But you should make him tell you who it is first. Maybe you'll even find yourself in a relationship."

Dora took one look at my murderous glare and decided that it was a good time to run.

Smart girl.

* * *

"I still have no idea what to do with my life," I said to Andromeda and Ted on the last night of the holidays. "I have to focus on the subjects I need, but I don't know what I need!"

Dora had told me to talk to them about it, because she had ran out of advice to give me. I thought that after two months of holidays, I would have thought of something.

Andromeda smiled sympathetically. "When I was your age, I had the same dilemma. I didn't know what to do with my life. So I thought about the things that I liked doing. What do you like doing?"

"Erm, backchatting Snape," I began weakly. Ted chuckled.

"No, we mean school wise."

"Eating lunch."

Andromeda sent me a sharp look. "You're as bad as Dora when it comes to serious talks."

I grinned. "Okay, okay, I'll be serious. I'm good at Transfiguration, but I don't have a passion for it. It's not like Charlie is with Care of Magical Creatures, or Dora with Defense Against the Dark Arts. I couldn't pursue a career in it or anything."

Andromeda bit her lip, pondering. "Well, what about a career outside of magic?"

If there was one thing that I knew, it's that I want a career in magic. I shook my head. Andromeda looked as though she was thinking for a few moments. She was about to open her mouth, when Ted cut in.

"What _don't_ you like?"

Andromeda gave him a weary look. "Ted, telling her to pursue a career in something she doesn't like will hardly help-"

Ted pat her shoulder. "Trust me, Dromeda. Maggie, give us a list of everything you dislike."

It was a strange question, but I suppose that this was a serious talk, so I answered.

"Many things. Snape, girls who fangirl over Charlie, History of Magic, spinach, arrogance, Black Sabbath, people who think their better than others, bikinis, pureblood supremacy, tomato sauce-"

"Pureblood supremacy," Ted said, a smile crossing his features. "That's the sort of thing I was looking for."

I frowned, confused. What did he mean?

He seemed to read my thoughts, because he hastened to explain.

"So you don't like pureblood supremacy. Why?"

I still didn't see how this was relevant to career choices, but he was definitely serious. Oh, there were so many reasons as to why I hated it.

"Well, before I found out about the whole mystery surrounding you two, I was okay with it. I mean, I disagreed with some things that my Uncle said, even before Hogwarts. Like when he claimed that muggles weren't fit to walk this earth. They haven't done anything wrong, have they? And it wasn't just muggles. But when I found out what Bellatrix Lestrange had done, and how my 'loving' Aunt and Uncle had gone along with it, I realised that I didn't like it at all. How dare they think that they're great enough to take away a child from her parents? It's more than that, though. It's like... every movement they make, every action they perform; purebloods seem to do it with such arrogance. You can see it in the Slytherins at school, when they play Quidditch, or when they taunt other kids. And the Draco situation. Look at Lucius Malfoy; his head is so far up is ass that he thinks he has the right to forbid his niece and son from seeing each other, when they grew up together."

When I finished, I watched them exchange shocked looks. I flushed. I didn't realise how passionate I had become about the subject.

"So, dear, what is it you're trying to say?" Andromeda asked gently, placing her hand on my hand.

I took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that we're all equal. Purebloods shouldn't use their blood status as a way of making themselves feel above rules. And not just rules: they think they're above acting like human beings. They have no love or empathy. They make people – who have no control over whether their magical or not nn – suffer, and it isn't fair."

Ted and Andromeda exchanged meaningful looks at my last sentence. I remember all those years ago when Andromeda told us how power and being pure of blood went to Bellatrix's head when she joined You-Know-Who. Look at my mother! She's an example of a pureblood that got it right. She knows that it isn't fair to treat muggles differently, let alone muggleborns and half-bloods; look at who she married!

I kind of shocked myself with how passionate I had become. I guess that being the daughter of a woman who rebelled against her family caused vendettas to be engrained deep within me, but it only took a bit to let the anger see the light. And after finding out about Bellatrix and my Aunt and Uncle...

Well, it only fuelled the anger.

"How is this supposed to help me with my career choice?" I asked after a while. Ted smiled wryly.

"Maggie, you're old enough to understand this. Although You-Know-Who may be gone, it doesn't mean that pureblood supremacy doesn't exist. And though things were worse in the day of your mother, things aren't all that much better. Bigots aren't born; they are raised. At this moment, your cousin is changing into the very person you don't want him to be. Maggie, how does that make you feel?"

"Angry," I said. "It isn't fair that he never gets to voice his own opinion. He doesn't have his own opinion! His opinion is the one that has been drilled into him since birth."

"Exactly," Andromeda said, exchanging a look with Ted. "Supremacy is a major part of our world. Of any world, really. The minister might like to pretend that all is well and that life is fair, but it isn't. There are people suffering because of something they can't help, and others who are being taught ideals that they may not believe in. Look at me," she said. "For a while, I almost believed what my mother taught me. It's rare that you find someone who rebels against what they've been raised on. You, me, Sirius..." she cleared her throat at this point. "But yes, supremacy will always be there. It will never go away; it will always be there in some form. But if you take away the bigots' power and influence..."

"You can change how society works," I finished, it all piecing together like a puzzle. "So you want me to find a way to take away their power? To make everyone completely equal?"

"Yes," Ted said, smiling. "Let me tell you, being a muggleborn is hard. It's harder to find jobs, for one. And you wonder why purebloods are the ones who own the estates."

This whole supremacy issue was closer to home than I thought. Andromeda fought against it, Ted has been a victim of it... and I've been both. I rejected of my guardians, but at the same time, I've been a victim. If it wasn't for Bellatrix thinking that she has the right to fuck people's lives up, I would never had had to fought against it in the first place.

"There's an organisation," my mother said, eyes gleaming. "It's called Pureblood Power Abolishment. There's no law saying that an organisation of that calibre is illegal, but there is a reason why it's secret. I've mentioned the Order of the Phoenix before, and this is sort of like it. Both organisation's aims are to fight evil, and this is a lesser yet just as bad evil. Their aim is to take away the power of purebloods. Men like Lucius Malfoy always get their way when it comes to ministerial decisions, and it seems that if you have the blood status, you have the power. The organisation is only in its early days. It mainly involves catching the pureblood crooks for now. And you, Maggie, would have a plethora of names to dish."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I know most of the nasty purebloods in Britain."

"Good," Ted said. "When the organisation gains more power, its aims will be to talk to the ministry about the unfair treatment of wizards with a lesser blood status and the authority that purebloods are given, purely because of, well, their pure blood. It will eventually involve muggle rights legislations and the likes."

"So it's illegal?" I asked, needing more clarification on that front.

"Not exactly," Andromeda said, looking uneasy. "But any organisation that is aimed against the ministry is illegal, although the organisation isn't meant to be against the ministry directly; just some bias that they hold towards purebloods."

I raised an eyebrow. "So if I join, I'll be taking a risk?"

"But you like risks," Ted reminded me. "And it's for the greater good. It's against the people who ruined your childhood, Maggie, and whose ways are ruining the minds of people like your cousin."

I bit my lip, thinking. Finally, something that I actually wanted to do! I was passionate about it, it sounded dangerous yet exciting... I'm in. Just one thing...

"How will it help people like Draco, whose minds and opinions are already being distorted?"

Andromeda smiled sadly and squeezed my hand. "There isn't much the organisation can to for Draco."

I sighed; I had seen it coming. But Andromeda looked as though she was going to speak again.

"But for Draco, there is something that _you_ can do. You can continue writing him letters. Prove to him that he's loved. If I had someone who loved me like you love Draco when I was a child, it would have meant a great deal to me."

I slowly started to smile. So all the letters I had written weren't for a waste, according to Andromeda.

"But," Ted began, "by taking away the power of purebloods, you take away their influence. Their children just need to be educated in a way so that they can make up their own mind."

I pondered on his words for a few moments. There was so much that I could do to change the future of the wizarding community. I was filled with a sort of hopeful feeling. Maybe I could change things.

"So basically," I began, "the fair way that society is being run isn't actually fair. It fraught with bias and prejudice, and this organisation will change it for the better."

"Exactly," Ted and Andromeda said in unison, giving me a smile. I blinked a few times. This was so much to process.

"What qualifications do I need?"

"You'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that," Andromeda said. "When Ted brought up the pureblood supremacy idea, I knew exactly what he was talking about, because the whole organisation is run by a friend of mine, called Kingsley Shackelbolt. He's an Auror, but his main focus, unknown to the ministry, is this. He has a fair amount of people behind him, and a lot of them are Aurors too. Some people are in action, acting as though their duties are Auror duties, and others work behind the scenes. It's much like being an Auror, without as much fighting and capturing. It's more about digging up secrets about pureblood society. During your career consultation, ask McGonagall if you can talk to Dumbledore. She'll know why. He has all the information you'll need. But you'll have ages to think about it, if you want to change your mind."

I shook my head resolutely. There is no way I'm changing my mind. This idea is brilliant! It's exactly what I never knew I wanted to do.

"Thank you both," I said, standing up and giving them both hugs. "Without you, I would still be clueless. You've given me a sense of purpose and I'm grateful."

They both hugged me at once, Ted stroking my hair and Andromeda rubbing my back.

"You've always had a purpose, Maggie. You've been our amazing daughter," Ted said.

"And we couldn't be happier to help," Andromeda added, smiling at me warmly."

Later, I'll have so much to think about, but for now, I'm just going to enjoy being with the best parents ever.


	30. We're Seeing Things In A Different Way

**Chapter 30! Yay!**

**I had such a great day today! ASDFGHJKL so happy! Even though I was busy, I still managed a decent length update, which was a surprise. Anyhow, I have an absolute shitload of time these holidays, with nothing to do. Because of this, if anyone wants a Christmas-themed Harry Potter fic written for them, feel free to PM me and it shall be written very soon. Anyway, this chapter is the start of fifth year. I've been planning this year for months and months, so finally I can use my notes! Although the big stuff doesn't start until sixth year, there are changes in friendships and other things *winks* in this year. Enjoy, and please read my A/N at the end of this chapter!**

**Orbitthesun: Not a problem, thanks for reviewing XD**

**TheJesusFreak777: After Maggie speaks to Dumbledore, more about Pureblood Power Abolishment will be revealed. I had a feeling that you would leave an insightful review on it, lol. But yes, all your queries and qualms will be answered with the talk with Dumbledore, but I'm not exactly sure when that will be. Maybe in the next chapter. I get what you mean about not wanting to do with your life. I was talking to my boyfriend today (sam and I got back together) and he asked me what I wanted to do with my life, and I had no clue. Like, I was completely stumped. I used to want to be a paediatric neurologist, but now... I don't know. I guess maybe something to do with writing. I'm probably not the best to be giving advice, but I guess play to your strengths. As for parents pressuring you... I'm not really sure, because my parents really aren't concerned about me at the moment. Anyway, thanks for your review! Oh yeah, I have no clue how my brother superglued his legs together. And he has the audacity to say that I'm stupid haha.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks!**

**Williukea: I agree. We must be late bloomers. There's only one way to find out *flies to England and tries to run through Kings Cross Barrier* Thanks for reviewing!**

**chocolatecheesecakes: I'll be ready to review Unconditionally tomorrow, and I'm 1,500 words into your Christmas fic. I hope its alright aha. You aren't alone in not knowing what to do with your life. My teacher said that I should go to concerts for a living and write reviews on them. That sounds good, aha. But as I said to TheJesusFreak777, play to your strengths. That's what my favourite teacher said and he's the best teacher I've ever had (he likes Nirvana and so many bands I like but gave me such a hard time for liking Axl Rose aha. He also gave me better marks that I deserved which = happy parents!**

* * *

_Chapter 30:_

_"We're seein' things in a different way  
And God knows it ain't his  
It sure ain't no surprise."  
_

_'Livin' On The Edge' - Aerosmith_

* * *

"We say this every year, but _be good_," Andromeda said sternly.

"Come on, I haven't pulled any _major_ stunts since second year," I protested. Ted snorted.

"I think that telling Snape to have plastic surgery is classed under major stunts."

"Fine then, _life threatening_ stunts."

"Again, it would easily pass as a life threatening stunt," Ted argued, grinning all the same. Dora laughed.

"Yeah, Snape looked as though he could kill her right there and then!"

"Well, if he did, Snape would have a very angry mother to deal with," Andromeda stated, grinning at us. "I know that you'll ignore me, but please, no backchatting Snape, both of you."

"We wouldn't dare, Mummy," Dora simpered, smiling. "After all, that is disrespectful, and it isn't as though Snape has _ever_ disrespected us."

Our mother sighed. "You two are unbearable."

"We do try," Dora joked, linking arms with me.

"Anyway," Ted began, a wide smile on his features but a slightly sad look in his eyes. "Are you two going to come home for Christmas?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling comfortingly. I knew that they both hated it when we went to Hogwarts, as we couldn't see them every day. "And Easter. Promise."

They both grinned. "Sounds good, girls," Andromeda said, giving Dora and hug whilst Ted gave me a hug.

"Maggie," he whispered into my ear, tone stern, "no boyfriends. Dromeda gave you both a talk, so I hope you listen to it. If you do get a boyfriend, you'll find that he'll mysteriously disappear one day, and to be honest, I don't want to be responsible for the murder of Charlie Weasley," he said teasingly, pulling away from the hug and ruffling my hair. I gasped.

"Ted!" I protested, punching his arm. He laughed and ruffled my hair again.

"Only teasing, squirt. It works though," he added, winking. Dora laughed.

"It does. Maybe it's because all our taunts are actually _truth_," she said, widening her eyes innocently.

Andromeda seemed to be the only one on my side. "Stop it, both of you. I personally think that Maggie and Darren would be very good together."

I snorted, shocked. How does she know about Darren?

I looked at Dora, who had her hands in her pocket, whistling innocently. Bitch.

"As if! I'd rather date the Giant Squid than be with Darren!"

Andromeda smiled in a knowing way. What was that about? She was the one who said that Charlie and I might get together when we had that talk...

"And anyway," I continued, "I'm too interested in Axl Rose to bother with guys I actually know."

Ted cleared his throat. "You might find a thing or two about Axl Rose's death in the newspapers soon."

I laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I'll believe it when I see it."

When we had all said goodbye (which took about ten minutes, the reason why we always left early) Dora and I boarded the Hogwarts Express just in the nick of time.

"Remember our bet," Dora reminded me. "You'll realise how hot Charlie is sometime this term."

"Sure," I snorted. "You know me well, but this time, you've got it wrong."

"I'm not even going to bother arguing," she sighed. "Hey, look – Kenzie!"

Kenzie was bounding towards us, a wide grin on her features. When she reached us, she gave Dora and I a tight hug.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Wow, you both look good!"

"Thanks," we said in unison. Kenzie looked really good as well. The French sun made turned her skin a soft golden colour, which matched her bright red hair well. She's kept the red in since she dyed it last year, and it really suits her.

"You too," I said, grinning. "How was France?"

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed. "Heaps of cute guys, and the weather was amazing. Oh yeah, and I'm the new Prefect!"

"Knew it!" I exclaimed. "Charlie's the male Prefect."

"Really? Cool! At least I have someone cool to patrol with. I was worried it would be Jon Way," she said, shuddering. Jon was a science geek in our year, who was even more boring than Professor Binns. "I knew that it wouldn't be Darren. Buying Snape _Head and Shoulders_ isn't exactly the best choice."

I snickered. That was the one thing Darren did that made me smile.

"My behaviour towards Snape too was a reason I reckon I didn't get it," I stated, grinning.

"You two are actually both very alike," Kenzie pondered.

"What, me and Snape?" I asked, lip curling in disgust. "Ew!"

"No, silly – you and Darren!"

I rolled my eyes, lip curling once more in disgust. "Thanks for the insult, Kenz."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. Come on, we're not alike at all.

"Whatever. Don't forget that he was your first kiss."

Yep, she definitely sounded bitter about that. "Don't remind me," I grimaced. "Please."

Dora was grinning during this entire exchange. "What?" I asked.

"You're so defensive when someone even makes the slightest hint towards you liking someone."

"I don't like being falsely accused," I replied. "Anyway, where's Charlie? We should probably go and find him."

"I'd come, but I need to talk to Darren. We'll talk later, okay?" Kenzie said, giving me a swift hug.

"Okay. Send Darren my love," I said sarcastically. Kenzie smiled wickedly; that wasn't good.

"Will do," she said, and I knew that she wasn't going to convey the message in the sarcastic way that I said it. Oh well.

With that, she skipped off, hair flying out behind her. She seemed really happy.

"Come on, let's find Charlie."

"What about me?"

I whipped my head around, grinning when I saw that it was my best friend. Without a moment's hesitation, I ran into his arms.

"Hey," he said softly.

Two things I noticed.

Firstly, he could practically rest his chin on my head. Last year, I had almost caught up to him, but he's definitely won.

Secondly, his chest was strangely firm against mine.

I pulled away from the hug, to see Dora grinning at us gallingly.

"I just remembered, I have to see Sharla and Ellie. Seeya!" she said, running off. I narrowed my eyes after her, but Charlie didn't seem to realise her motives.

"Nice to see you too, Dora," he chuckled, before looking back at me. "How've you been?" he asked.

Charlie says that I'm a prideful person, and I hate to admit that I'm wrong. He's right. I hate to admit it, but Dora's right. She's won the bet.

Okay, I think I have a thing for gingers (Axl Rose, remember?) so maybe that's why I'm noticing these things. Or maybe it's because Dora is right. Because although I don't want to admit it, Charlie really has become hot.

His ginger hair curled slightly below his ears, and was wet, as though he had just had a shower. It stuck up in all directions, and honestly, it was cute. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle at me, and the smirk playing on his lips was, well, gorgeous. And don't get me started on how well he's filled out. His shoulders have really broadened, and it suits him well.

How does Dora know these things so well? Is she a Seer? (I would suggest it to her, but she could be insulted, as the only other 'Seer' we know is Trelawney, and she's slightly loopy)

"Earth to Maggie," he said, waving a hand in front of my eyes. Blushing and embarrassed, I snapped out of my daze (ugh, the word daze sounds so sickeningly romantic) and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Great," he said, grinning. He pulled out two badges from his pocket.

"Quidditch Captain badge and Prefect badge. Cool, eh?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "How do you feel about it?"

"Oh, I'm still refraining from fangirling over it," he joked. "Come on, let's go and find a seat."

He placed a hand on the small of my back and led me through a nearby compartment. I jumped slightly at the contact. I could feel the warmth of his fingers through the fabric of my shirt, and like his contact did before the holidays, it was sending shocks through my body. It wasn't unpleasant in the slightest, but really strange. I wanted it to stop, because it was causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"So," Charlie said, taking his hand off my back and sitting next to me. "I have to go for Prefect duties in ten minutes, so inform me about your holidays."

I was able to brush the moment off easily, which was a relief. "They were awesome. I just spent it with my family. And I found out what I want to do with my life."

He grinned, looking pleased for me. "That's great! What is it?"

"I..." I wasn't sure whether I could tell Charlie, because it was borderline illegal. "I can't tell you."

He frowned. "Why?"

I had done a lot of thinking about Pureblood Power Abolishment overnight, and I knew that it was what I wanted to do with my life.

"Because it's risky."

Charlie's expression changed to one of knowing. "Maggie, I understand."

"What?" I asked, confused by Charlie's sudden attitude change.

"It's okay if you want to take risks like that, but you can always tell me. You know, Elizabeth Stradlin is very experienced in this field-"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Prostitution is nothing to be ashamed of, but you can probably do much better-"

"Oh, shut up," I said, punching his arm, realising how my words could have been read. "It's nothing like being a prostitute. It's something else. But I have to talk to Dumbledore first."

"Are you being a spy or something?" he asked, looking interested.

"Something along those lines," I admitted. "But I can't tell you exactly what yet. I'm not sure if I'm allowed," I added, as I saw his expression fall.

"That's okay," he said, giving my arm a squeeze. Involuntarily, I moved away from him. He frowned.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Your hand is cold, that's all."

"Right," Charlie said, looking skeptical. "Anyway, I can't wait for this year. We get later curfews! And prefects and captains get to use the Prefects bathroom."

"Careful," I warned jokingly. "If you're not, a fangirl might catch you in there."

Charlie grinned. "I'm sure that they'd love that," he said, waggling his eyebrows. I punched his arm, turning red at the innuendo.

"Gross, Charlie!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint them, but they won't be seeing me naked at all, because you'll be running them all over with a lawnmower, remember?"

Oh yeah! I needed to ask him a question. "Who are you saving yourself for?"

He grinned maddeningly. "Dearest Maggie, I'm not telling you."

"But you have to!" I protested, searching for a reason. I found a good one. "Because if you don't, I might accidentally run her over with a lawnmower!"

He laughed. "Don't worry – she isn't a fangirl."

"Oh," I said, sighing. "Right. Well, you still have to tell me, or I won't run the fangirls over with a lawnmower."

"Fine, I'll get Dora to do it."

I faux pouted. "But that's my job!"

"Then don't blackmail me again," he said, grinning all the same. "I'm never telling you who it is."

"But then I can try and set you two up!" I argued. "I'm very subtle, you know."

He snorted. "Yes, as subtle as Snape wearing a tutu."

I grimaced as visions crossed my mind. Shuddering, I spoke. "Charlie, that is disgusting imagery that I didn't need."

"But I made my point, didn't I? You're not subtle."

I really wanted to know who the girl was! Maybe I _would_ actually run her over with a lawnmower... I'd have to get Ted to send one to me.

I looked back up at Charlie, seeing that he was staring at me. His eyes were shining and he had a playful smile playing on his lips. I blushed.

Why does Dora have to be right about my best friend being gorgeous? And how could I have never noticed it?

"Fine then," I said, breaking out of my thoughts. "Okay, let's make a deal. If I guess who it is, you have to tell me whether I'm right or wrong. And in return, I will get Kenzie to set you two up. She's actually very good at that sort of thing; you can't deny that."

Charlie bit his lip, before nodding. "Deal," he said, shaking my hand. I pulled away quickly; I wasn't going to be able to focus with that tingling on my fingers. Goddamnit, these feelings were annoying me! "I have to go now for Prefect duty. I'll be back in an hour or so."

He grinned, ruffled my hair and walked out, leaving me to my thoughts, which basically involved Charlie.

I hate losing bets, especially to Dora.

* * *

"-And please remember that the Dark Forest is Forbidden to all students, as Mr Filch seems to think that you don't know already."

I curled a piece of my hair with my fingers, bored. I just wanted to get the feast started already! But there was still the introduction of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – was it just me, or did we have a new one every year? – so I was a thoroughly bored, impatient and hungry student.

Charlie was tapping his feet impatiently, ignoring the multiple girls that were staring at him. I grinned.

"What?" he asked, noticing that I was grinning at him.

"Nothing," I said. "It's just that girls are practically drooling over you at the moment."

He looked around, and sure enough, about five girls had their heads rested on one hand, a dreamy look in their eyes.

After I run them over, they won't have eyes to have a dreamy look in.

He turned back to me, smirking. "When did this happen? I'm pretty sure girls weren't like this last year..."

"Well, according to them, you've become gorgeous over the summer."

_And I agree_, I mentally added.

He grinned. "Do you agree?" he asked, looking as though it was a serious question. Er...

"Um, kinda," I eventually said, not wanting to hurt his feelings. After all, he was asking it in a serious tone. Why, though...

His serious expression immediately melted into a happy one.

"Thanks," he said, cheeks taking on a slightly red tinge. I found that I was also blushing. Well, this was awkward. "You don't look bad yourself."

Stomach flipping, I gave him a weak smile. He returned it, before his eyes drifted over to Kenzie and Darren. Kenzie was smirking at us and whispering something to Darren, who had a smile on his features, but his eyes remained hard. I bet that they're talking about us.

Darren locked his eyes on mine for a millisecond, nodding his head curtly towards me. For the second time in thirty seconds, my stomach flipped.

What the hell was going on with me?

Charlie was frowning in Darren's direction. "What was that about?" he whispered to me. "Are you two friends now or something?"

"No!" I hissed. "I don't know. After he, erm, kissed me, he was kinda being nicer. I don't think much of it, though."

Charlie's eyes fixed on Darren, narrowed. Casually, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Darren's stare hardened, but Charlie merely cocked an eyebrow.

"That should give him the message," he growled. "He needs to stay the hell away from you."

I knew that the reason Charlie hated Darren was because Darren fancied me, and that he was looking out for me. But honestly, Charlie was acting very jealous. Not that I'm complaining.

Darren turned back to Kenzie, a very forced smile fixed on his features. I fought back a smile. Again, what the hell is going on with me?

"You alright?" Charlie asked, nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "Darren's just kinda confusing me."

"Do you want me to punch his head in for you?" he asked, dead serious.

"Of course! And in return, I'll run over the fangirls."

We both laughed, before turning to our now full plates. About bloody time!

As I ate, I stared at Charlie. Ugh, I wasn't doing it dreamily, I was just inspecting him. God, that makes me sound like a detective. But anyway. He was laughing at a joke Kenzie made about Anthony Neeson, blue eyes shining with happiness. I bit my lip. I can tell that these revelations about Charlie will change things.

I looked right of Kenzie, to see Darren, his eyes fixed on me. I held the gaze for a moment or two, which wasn't a neither menacing nor angry gaze. It was just like the gaze I had on Charlie: inspecting, curious.

This was sure going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

**Okie dokie, so I had an idea. Well, it was actually an idea stolen off the brilliant **chocolatecheesecakes**, but I thought that it would be fun. So I'm starting this thing where with your reviews, you can send in characters from this story (or the HP universe, as long as they are included in this story at the moment) questions about the plotline, or their opinions on characters and so forth. He's an example.**

***Insert Random Penname Here* asks Maggie: What is your opinion on Hogwarts?**

**Maggie: It's awesome! I love all the secret passages and my friends, mostly. The food is to die for, but the lessons are not.**

**So that's the general gist of it. You don't have to, but I think that it would be pretty funny if people could send in questions. So go ahead and ask your worse! I'll answer them in the next A/N on the next chapter, which should be uploaded by at the latest Monday.**


	31. A Little Anxious When Its Dark

**Hey guys! Hooray for almost daily updates!**

**Don't forget to send in your questions to characters! It was lots of fun making up answers for them.**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: Wow, those sound like some good career options. Do you have to make a choice soon, or can you wait a bit? I can wait a bit I think, since I'm only just about to go into grade 8. Good questions as well! They've been answered at the end of this chapter. And I just have to say again: I loved loved loved the story you wrote for me and I was talking to my boyfriend on the phone and I was fangirling to him about it and yeah. I've just been so happy XD **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks thanks thanks XDD**

**Orbitthesun: Don't worry! I struggle to find new ways to say thank you, so we're in the same boat. xx**

**TheJesusFreak777: Whoa, some very diverse career options there! My Mum is studying law at the moment and I've read some of her notes and it is very interesting, in my opinion. As for your other options... I think that you'd be a good at screenwriting, because you're a good writer. Anyways. You'll have to wait and see on the Maggie/Darren part, but it won't be long until something happens XD. And yeah we got back together! But having a guy isn't the be and and end all... which reminds me, I have to PM you.**

**Thanks to Charlyxx for the question, as well as the rest of the reviewers above!**

* * *

_Chapter 31:_

_"When the light begins to change  
I sometimes feel a little strange  
A little anxious when it's dark."_

_'Fear of The Dark' - Iron Maiden_

* * *

"Fifth year," McGonagall began, pacing through the rows of desks. "Is the turning point in your magical education. In May, you will sit through your Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, more commonly known as OWLS. Your marks on these exams will determine what NEWT classes you go onto, which will in turn reflect your career opportunities. I suggest that if you don't already know what you want to do with your lives, start thinking. Starting from this evening, I will be holding Career Consultation sessions. These sessions will give you a chance to decide what career you will be most suited in. I will say this to you all individually, but I have one piece of crucial advice for OWLS: focus on the subjects you _need_."

McGonagall's eyes focused on Elizabeth's group of friends, who were all giggling, before she evidently decided to ignore them. "So, let's get this class started. Today, we will be focusing on transfiguring slugs into racoons, as an example of cross-class Transfiguration..."

Charlie was having a lot of trouble with this field of Transfiguration. He was constantly sighing and groaning, which was starting to piss me off.

"Here," I said, correcting his grip and the way he was flourishing his wand. "You need to hold it like this and move it like this."

Still, Charlie wasn't going so well, and he was quickly becoming very frustrated.

"How come you are so good at it?" he asked, looking glum. "I absolutely suck at this!"

"Charlie," I said, rubbing his shoulder. "You're great at other subjects. Just because you can't do this one field of Transfiguration, it doesn't mean that you'll fail. Promise."

He gave me a weak smile. "Thanks."

Charlie seemed a lot happier for the rest of the lesson, despite the fact that he still couldn't master the spell. Towards the end of the lesson, McGonagall approached me.

I like McGonagall. Respect her. She's a good teacher and she gives me better marks than I deserve. So when she approached me with a serious look in her eyes, I wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Miss Black," she said, giving Charlie a pointed look, thus he looked away. "You are to see Professor Dumbledore in his office tonight. Instead of attending your Career Consultation with me, you'll attend it with him."

I nodded, knowing exactly what it would be about. She gave me a small smile and walked off, no doubt to yell at Darren for transfiguring Elizabeth into a racoon (I can hardly tell the difference, to be honest).

"What was that about?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Career Consultations," I said quietly. "I have to see Dumbledore instead of McGonagall. Don't worry, I'm not in trouble," I added. "And if I can tell you, I will."

Charlie smiled. "You know that you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't mind."

Of course I wanted to tell him! "If I can I will," I said firmly, giving him a smile.

* * *

That night, I made my way to Professor Dumbledore's office. I had walked past it before, but I hadn't ever been inside it. It was blocked by a phoenix-like gargoyle.

"Er," I began. "Can I come in?"

"Not without the password," it replied in a rough voice. Crap.

"Do I get a hint?"

"No."

"Then how am I supposed to get in?"

If the gargoyle could shrug, I'm sure that it would have. "You have to say the password, that's how."

Just as I was about to kick the gargoyle where it hurt (well, where it would have hurt if it was alive), it swung to the side, and Professor Dumbledore stood before me.

Now, I had never actually had a conversation with the aged professor. When he saw me in my first year, his eyes gleamed with triumph, which I put down to the fact that he saw that I was alive and well. I had heard a lot about him, though. My Uncle used to bag him out, saying that Albus Dumbledore was the biggest joke of the century, what with his eccentricness and muggle-loving ways. I had read clippings about Dumbledore in old newspapers from the Malfoy library, and he didn't sound like a bad person. Since my time at Hogwarts, I've heard many great things about him, and he's an admirable person.

"Magnolia," he said in a kind voice. "I mean, Maggie," he amended, having must have taken note of my distasteful expression. "Come in, come in. Your parents contacted me so that we could talk about your career choice."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "McGonagall- er, Professor McGonagall told me."

Dumbledore chuckled, blue eyes twinkling. He showed me up the winding staircase which lead into his office.

I wasn't nervous at all about talking to Dumbledore about my beliefs and views on pureblood society. If there was a person that would understand, it is him.

When he opened the door to his office, my eyes widened. There were dozens of portraits on the walls of old headmasters and headmistresses, spindly tables with delicate-looking objects placed upon them, and a rich red bird perched on a rail above Dumbledore's desk. A phoenix.

Dumbledore looked at me. "Maggie, you're welcome to take a seat any time you wish," he said, chuckling. I flushed, not realising how long I had been standing there looking. He conjured up some comfy chintz chairs and indicated for me to take a seat. Once I was seated, he spoke.

"How have you been finding your first day of fifth year?"

"Good," I replied.

"Judging on your marks, I'd say that Transfiguration is your favourite subject," he said, ruffling through some files that had my name on it. I nodded.

"That's no surprise," he chuckled. "Being a metamorphagi gives you the natural ability for transfiguration. But we're not here to discuss what subjects you like. Your parents contacted me last night about Pureblood Power Abolishment, and I must say, I was surprised."

I frowned. "Why, sir?"

"You've been raised with all the pureblood ideals, so it's strange that you've decided to rebel against that. Very much like your mother."

Dumbledore's expression was light and curious, but I could tell that he was thinking deeply.

"Now," he continued, folding his hands together and surveying me with interest. "Your parents informed me on all the reasons why, so you do not have to reiterate. However, you surely have some questions of your own. Fire away."

I swallowed and pushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. "Well, I have some questions about the organisation itself, but firstly, what qualifications do I need?"

"To join, you will need Os in Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes, that is all."

I raised my eyebrows; this was going to be easier to attain than first realised. "That little?"

"It isn't a hard organisation to be accepted into, in terms of magic," he explained. "It's more of a job of intelligence and opinions. You've already proved your intelligence, and your opinions are just what is needed."

I nodded, smiling. This already sounded like my dream job. "So what about all my knowledge about Death Eaters?"

At this point, Dumbledore smiled wryly. "My dear, it isn't all just Death Eaters who are corrupting society, and besides, most of them are locked up in Azkaban. It isn't their Death Eater ways that the organisation is targeting; it's their pureblood views."

Flushed, I nodded. "So it _won't_ come in handy?"

"Of course they will!" Dumbledore exclaimed, giving me a comforting smile. "But we have to remember that there is a difference to being an Auror and being part of this organisation. This organisation is possibly more risky, as there is a high likelihood of being caught by the Ministry, whereas Auror duties are legal. This is a job of stealth, brains and risk, not a job of capture, skill and attack."

I had a pressing question. "But surely this wouldn't be illegal? I mean, it isn't aimed to hurt anyone; it's aimed to make society fairer."

Dumbledore smiled serenely. "You've clearly inherited Andromeda's brains. She-"

A snide voice interrupted the conversation. "Andromeda?"

Confused, I looked around for the source of the noise. There was no one in here apart from Dumbledore and myself. He, however, seemed to know who had spoken.

"Yes, Phineas," he said wearily, turning around to look at a portrait behind him. The portrait was of an elderly looking man with black but greying hair, shifty brown eyes and wrinkles lined deeply into his face. He looked vaguely familiar...

"Phineas, this is your great-great-great granddaughter, Maggie. Maggie, this is Phineas Nigellus Black, first Slytherin Headmaster of Hogwarts and your great-great-great grandfather."

I blinked a few times, shocked. "Wow. Okay. Hi."

Phineas snorted. "Andromeda's child, eh? Can't even speak to her superiors with respect..."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Maggie, even in his death, Phineas is a perfect example of a pureblood bigot."

As with Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa, Phineas sat and spoke with such superiority. It's clearly not just a Black trait; it's a pureblood trait. They've been deemed better than everyone else and they act in that way. I decided then and there that I didn't like my grandfather very much.

"Now, Phineas," Dumbledore warned. "No more interruptions. Now, Maggie, back to your question. Society is still rebuilding after the Wizarding War. It's been eight years since Lord Voldemort was vanquished, and everyone is still wary. It would hardly be reassuring for the population of wizarding Britain to discover that there's an organisation formed against the Ministry and their ways. Remember, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and the one thing that Pureblood Power Abolishment must remember is that they mustn't perform their duties for the wrong reasons. They must remember why they are doing it. Many good intentions have turned bad because people have forgotten the purpose."

This made a lot of sense. I don't remember the terror of the Dark Lord, because my family were on his side and in no immediate danger. But I remember looking down from my bedroom and seeing the strange men in black walking through my house, the strange items that they had and the strange things that they talked about...

And then I remember how I was taken away from my parents by the maddest of them all, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Then, of course, Draco. Poor Draco, who was born into this life without any sense of control.

I don't think that I'll ever forget the purpose.

I glanced at Phineas, who was looking at me with distaste. I returned the look, much to Dumbledore's amusement.

"You've got that spunk that your mother had," he said, eyes twinkling once more. "And the brains. You'll be an asset to Pureblood Power Abolishment, and you'll be accepted amongst their ranks easily."

I smiled. "Thank you, Sir, for the advice."

"It isn't a problem, Maggie. You know, when I first saw you here and you were sorted into Gryffindor, I knew that you would be capable of great things."

"How?"

"Not many children raised in pureblood conditions like you were able to pertain the Gryffindor traits. Not even your mother could; she was a Slytherin, after all. In fact, there is only one other student that I can think of."

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew exactly who it would be. "Sirius Black."

"Correct," he replied, a distant look in his eyes. "Sirius was a brilliant yet reckless man, as a student and as an adult. He was a troublemaker; three thousand detentions, no less. Always picking on Professor Snape, back when he was a student. He had three great friends who we would sacrifice himself for. He was so against the views of purebloods; fought against them all his life. He was much like you, in fact."

Oh my gosh, he was right. There are so many similarities between Black and me that it was scary. I don't want to be like Black! He betrayed his friends and he was a Death Eater.

Dumbledore hastened to amend his statement. "There was always a dark side to Black, however. I just always thought that the light ways would prevail. It seems that even the wisest of people can be wrong. But you, Maggie, are destined for good, and I won't be wrong about that."

I smiled, feeling slightly better. Dumbledore seemed to have a talent at putting things into perspective. Okay, so maybe Black and I have a lot in common, but that doesn't mean that I will turn out like him. For one thing, I have Draco to fight for. It isn't as thought Sirius ever had anyone like that to fight for.

But it's more than that. Andromeda may try to hide it, but I can see that what Sirius did hurt her. They were best friends, after all. Not only would I never do something as low as betray my best friends, but I would never want to put my parents thought any more strife than they have already been put through.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Not a problem, dear. Do you have any more questions?"

"Erm, just one. Am I allowed to tell my friends about this?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm assuming that you are referring to Charlie Weasley, Mackenzie Hawthorne and your sister?" I nodded. "If you deem them trustworthy, then it is fine by me. But we don't want too many people knowing," he added, and I nodded.

"It isn't something that I'll be spreading. I'll just tell everyone else that I want to be an Auror, like Dora."

He smiled. "People always seem to think that twins are alike, so it is a very believable story."

"That's what I thought, Sir. Thank you for this talk."

He waved his hand. "It isn't a problem. It was a very interesting talk. You may return to your common room now."

I nodded my head in his direction, smiling, before leaving his office, feeling more enlightened about the whole situation. I couldn't believe how easy the marks were to attain! And that means no more Potions next year! And heaps of free periods...

More than that, though, I was pleased with the information Dumbledore had given me about the organisation. I knew that this was the job that I wanted to spend the rest of my life doing. Just like how Charlie felt about Dragonology and how Dora felt about being an Auror.

I turned at the hallway that lead to the staircase, but my way was blocked by someone.

"Excuse me," I said, but the person – who I identified to be a male Slytherin – didn't budge. I looked up at his face, eyes narrowing to slits when I saw whom it was. Anthony Neeson.

I hadn't had a very good run in with him, ever since that first time when he taunted Dora and I. He made me feel really uncomfortable, and there was something familiar about his taunts that I really didn't like.

"Why, hello there, Black," he said, sharp features contorted into an unattractive smirk. "What are you doing here? Five minutes until curfew," he leered. His breath reeked, and I found that I was backing myself into the wall to get away from him. In hindsight, that wasn't such a good choice.

"Which is why I should be going," I said, eventually trying to push past him. He shook his head, still leering.

"My Prefect duty finishes in five," he said, backing me further into the wall. Fear spiked in my system; his body was dangerously close to mine. "And you know, they'll let a Gryffindor into my common room if I, er, _let them know why_."

Nerve-induced butterflies erupted in my stomach, and bile rose in my throat at what he was insinuating. Crap, it's dark and he's the only one here... this isn't good...

"Get off me," I snarled, trying to push past him once more. He slammed me back into the wall, and I winced; I'm a human being, you know, not some toy that you can manhandle.

"You won't be saying that in ten minutes."

I gasped. The nerve he has to insinuate something like that!

"You're a git," I growled, digging my nails into his arm. "And get off me right now before I scream murder."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "You wouldn't-"

"MURD-"

My scream was cut off by his hand slamming against my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain once more, trying not to let the tears form in them. He isn't about to violate me here. He isn't. He isn't-

My body was suddenly relieved of the pressure of his body, and I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, trying to calm my racing heart, and focused on the scene. Charlie.

He shoved Neeson in the chest, and he stumbled backwards a few paces.

"What do you think you're doing?" Charlie hissed, nothing short of rage.

Neeson smirked, not seeming fazed by the fact that Charlie not only towered over him, but looked as though he was ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Doing what you're probably dreaming of doing," he said, raising an eyebrow mockingly. Charlie clenched his fists and walked closer to Neeson's figure, expression menacing.

"Stay the fuck away from her, you hear me?" he hissed.

"Or what?" Neeson taunted. "You'll hit me? You'll swear at me? Ooh, I'm terrified."

Charlie really did look like he could hit Neeson, but he decided against it.

"Your patrol is over. I mean it, Neeson; stay the hell away from her."

Instead of retorting, Neeson merely smirked and walked off.

Charlie turned to me, his angry expression softening immediately as he saw that I was crying. Crap, I hate crying, but that was so fucking scary. If Charlie didn't come...

"Hey," he said softly, eyes full of masked anger and concern. "You alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Just my back," I whispered, closing my eyes again. I hate tears. They show weakness. And I hate being vulnerable.

Charlie clenched his teeth. "Fuck, I hate that guy so much. If he goes near you-"

He cut off, eyes softening once more at my expression. "It's okay, Maggie," he whispered, rubbing my arms, his expression tender.

I nodded, feeling butterflies of a different type form in my stomach. He was being so protective and sweet, and honestly, the way he was looking at me made me feel... well, loved.

"Do you want a hug?" he asked gently, holding his arms out. I gratefully accepted the hug. His body was warm and firm against mine, and I found that my shock was slowly fading away. I'm okay.

"How did you find me?" I asked once I knew that I was calm enough that I wouldn't cry.

"Prefect duties. I was a corridor away. I heard someone scream, and I know your scream anywhere..."

I looked up into his eyes, which were clouded over with pain.

"If he hurt you-"

"He didn't," I said quickly. "You came."

"What are friends for?" he said, giving me a weak smile. I returned it, before resting my head on his chest once more, closing my eyes. He smelt really good; like some sort of musky cologne and broomstick polish.

I can't believe that Neeson tried to violate me like that. He's always struck me as a nasty person, but this is just way over the top. I wonder if this is something he does to every girl, or if this is just against me. I don't know.

"Maggie?" Charlie asked after while, his hand trailing down my back. I shivered at the contact. Holy _hell_, his touch made me feel so-

"Sorry," he said hastily, pulling back. "I forgot that your back is sore."

"It's okay," I said, giving him a genuine smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied honestly. Everything, from Charlie's touch to his gaze, made me feel a world better.

Still, it's strange that Charlie can make me feel so, so...

"Good," he replied, ruffling my hair. "Time to go back up to the common room, I think. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine," I repeated. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what? Of course I would have helped you. Best friends, remember?"

I grinned at him, starting to feel back to my old self. I was still rattled, but just being with Charlie was enough. He placed an arm around my shoulder gently, and we made our way up the grand staircase.

This evening has been a whirlpool of emotions. Triumph with Dumbledore, terror with Neeson, confusion with Charlie...

What is going on with us? This year, something seems to have changed in our friendship. It's closer, but in a different way. I have no idea what to make of it.

A good night sleep will hopefully make me feel better about all this.

* * *

**...and there's chapter 31! **

**QUESTION ANSWER TIME!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Charles (Charlie Schmarlie): When you found out that you were a Prefect, how did your parents react?**

**Charlie: Firstly, don't ever call me Charles or Charlie Schmarlie again. Ever. Well, when I found out, I walked downstairs to tell Mum, and she happened to be sipping tea at that moment. She spat it everywhere and practically jumped on me and started sobbing. It was really funny. Dad just pat me on the back and said good job.**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Maggie: What is your favourite dessert?**

**Maggie: Hm, I'm not sure. It changes all the time. At the moment, its treacle tart.**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Dora: ****If I was to tell you now that you will marry a guy about fifteen years older than you who is also a Werewolf, how would you react?**

**Dora: I would probably ask what drugs you were on and where you got them.**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Ted: ****Has anyone ever brought you a teddy bear as a pun on your name? If so, where is that bear now?**

**Ted: Erm, yes. As a wedding gift, Sirius Black bought one for me. And as for where it is, I threw it away when Black went to Azkaban.**

**Orbitthesun asks (she didn't exactly clarify so Charlie and Maggie will answer): ****If you could steal one muggle and take he/she to Hogwarts to learn magic, who would you take?**

**Maggie: That's a good question! Well, I don't really know any muggles. But all the bands I like are muggle, and my favourite is Guns N' Roses, so probably Axl Rose. I would love to see Snape and Axl get in a fight. **

**Charlie: Oh, that's easy. There's a cute girl called Annie who writes a really awesome fanfic called These Days, which you should totally review. I'd bring her.**

**Me: *slaps Charlie* Charlie! You like Maggie, remember?**

**Charlie: *blushes* do not...**

**TheJesusFreak777 asks Maggie: What's the best prank you've played on Snape?**

**Maggie: Another great question, but a tough one too. Okay. Well, one day I was in potions class, and I decided to freak Snape out. So I basically changed my nose so that it was all hooked like his. He walked up to me and said "Miss Black, what has happened to your nose? It's hideous" and Charlie was trying not to piss himself laughing because Snape was bagging his own nose out. Then when his back was turned, I changed my hair so that it was all greasy and black like his. Then I changed my eye colour and wrinkled up my face. When he turned around, he jumped and said, "what is that horrible thing!" and the whole class dissolved into laughter because once again, Snape was bagging out his own face. I told him that I was a walking mirror, and I received about three weeks of detention. There are heaps more, and I have more coming. I have an idea that involves hair gel and a mini skirt coming soon...**

**Charlyxx asks Charlie: do you have a tiny windy little crush on Maggie?**

**Charlie *blushes and rubs neck* erm... who have you been talking to? Haha, um... maybe, that's all I'm going to say. I have the feeling that she likes Darren at the moment though.**

**Me: Thanks guys for all your brilliant questions! Keep sending them in and they can be as wacky/funny/embarrassing as possible, and just remember to clarify what character you want to answer it. Remember, any OC or characters in the HP universe are welcome!**


	32. I Wanna Be Forever Young

**Squee another chapter!**

**chocolatecheesecakes: Wow, schooling where you live seems very different to where I live... anyway, YAYAYAY TWO SHOT ASDFGHJKL. Thanks for the review XD**

**Orbitthesun: Thanks! Your questions will be answered at the end of the chapter!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks :DD**

**TheJesusFreak777: King Solomon... is he from LOTR? And yes you aren't the only one who likes Charlie XD**

**Williukea: XD my trip was great but I got a concussion from running into the barrier. Damn. So I'm not a witch :(  
**

**ukrainianelfhorse: Thank you very much!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 32:_

_"Forever young, I wanna be forever young."_

_'Forever Young' - Youth Group_

* * *

"Is she in our year?"

"Yes."

I bit my lip, thinking. Charlie wasn't going to answer all my questions, but I had narrowed it down considerably with this question. I was trying to discover who the girl he liked was, and he had been very reluctant to give me many answers.

I stretched my legs out in front of me, smiling. I was so glad that my first hectic week of fifth year was over. Charlie and I had completed all of our homework the night before, so we were free to spend our Saturday any way we wished. And spending it at the beech tree overlooking the lake was what we decided on doing.

"You're never going to guess it," Charlie chided, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I will."

"Sure," he said, stretching the syllables out. I smirked to myself. Charlie thinks that he's so sly, but I'll guess who it is. Soon.

It's been about five days since the incident with Neeson, and Charlie has been sticking to me like glue. Kinda. He's been looking out for me a lot more, making sure that I don't walk alone in corridors and the like. I don't mind, because he's looking out for me and I appreciate it. But like with the letters from Black, I'm not as stressed about what Neeson tried to do as much as Charlie is.

And as for the feelings around Charlie, well, they've kinda escalated, and it is honestly started to really piss me off. I can't even hug him without feeling shaky!

Which reminds me, I should talk to Kenzie about that later...

Speak of the devil...

Kenzie was walking along the lake with Darren, laughing about something. I felt my chest tighten again. This feeling was almost... jealousy. Crap.

"You like him, don't you?"

I whipped my head toward Charlie, whose was smiling wryly.

"No," I said a little too quickly. He smiled again.

"It's okay if you do, Maggie."

"But I don't!" I protested, but I didn't know how true that was. I had caught Darren staring at me a few times, and I didn't feel disgusted or repulsed... and he was kinda cute... actually, very cute. At the moment, the sun was glinting off his messy blonde hair, and I could hear his rich laugh from here.

"That's why you've been all awkward around me, isn't it?" he said, looking as though he was making realisations. "You're worried that he'll think that we're together or something."

"No!" I protested, because that wasn't the reason. It was because _Charlie_ was making me jumpy!

"You don't have to lie," he said, his grin becoming very fixed. "You're allowed to like whoever you like."

"But I-"

"Maggie, _it's okay_," he assured. "I won't tell anyone."

I closed my mouth. Charlie's grin was still very fixed, and his eyes were sad. I frowned.

It's only been a week back at Hogwarts, yet everything is changing. I'm not even sure how I feel about Darren anymore. There have been no snide comments on his behalf. I'm noticing things about him that I've never noticed. And then there's the kiss...

And Charlie's just the icing on the cake. I used to be able to joke around with him, put an arm around him... now I can't. He just makes me jumpy and skittish, and I have no bloody clue why.

Things were so much simpler when we were younger.

"I don't know if I do or not," I blurted out, flushing. "And if I do, I have no clue why."

He smiled sympathetically, but his eyes were still pained. "You can't help who you fall for," he said, sad eyes burning into mine. My stomach flipped at the intense gaze. "And if you like him, that's fine."

I didn't know how to respond. So we just sat in silence for a while. I stared out at the glittering lake, trying to ignore Kenzie's squeals as Darren tossed her into the water.

I looked back at Charlie. His head was leant against the tree, eyes closed, grimacing.

"What wrong?" I asked, confused and concerned. He snapped his eyes open and looked at me, before giving me a small smile.

"Nothing," he replied, but he was definitely lying.

I had an idea what it was about.

"Look, even if I _do_ like Darren," I began, "it doesn't mean that things will change between us."

"Why _him_? He's a jerk!" he exploded, all pretences of a grin sliding off his face.

I became irritated at his tone. "Look, remember how you liked Elizabeth? Well, I had no idea why. Like you said, you can't help who you fall for."

He mumbled something under his breath, which sounded a lot like 'the girl I've fallen for is an idiot.'

"What?"

"Nothing," he said airily.

He was definitely annoyed with me now. "Come on Charlie, spill."

"Spill what?"

"Why you're so annoyed that I might like him!" I exclaimed, giving him a piercing look.

"Because I don't like him, and I don't like the idea of my best friend liking the guy who I hate!"

Charlie seemed so unnecessarily angry about it. Almost... jealous. Like how I was with Elizabeth last year.

"Why?" I pressed on, determined to get an answer out of him.

Charlie looked as though some conflicting thoughts were going on inside of him. "Look. Darren doesn't like me. If you two go out, are we still going to have time for us to hang out? Or are you going to be attached to him all the time?"

"Whoa," I interjected, shocked at his words and the harsh tone. "I think that's taking it too far. I don't even know if I like him, or whether he still likes me."

Charlie snorted, expression smouldering. "Oh trust me, he does."

I tried to ignore the way that those words made my stomach flip. "I'm just going to wait and see what happens. As I've said, I'm not even sure if I like him or not."

Charlie rolled his eyes and didn't respond. Honestly, what is up his ass lately?

* * *

That evening, I decided to talk to Kenzie about how I've been feeling. Dora wasn't much help; she's had no experience with boys. Kenzie, however, is a different story. She'll know what to do.

"Hey," she said when I walked in the dorms. I sniffed, wrinkling my nose at the scent. Kenzie was painting her nails, and I hate the smell of nail polish. "Oh, suck it up," she joked. "Anyway, what's troubling you?"

"Boys," I said, sitting down on the end of her bed. She perked up, interested.

"Ooh! Charlie?"

"Yes," I replied, trying not to smile at her enthusiasm. "And someone else."

"Is it Neeson? Oh, Dora told me what he tried to do. Darren thinks that Neeson should get his head out of his-"

"You told Darren?" I hissed.

"Yeah," she said, looking uneasy. "What? We were talking about how horrible the Slytherins are before Quidditch matches, and he was on the subject."

"Great," I huffed. "Now he knows about it. Kenzie, it isn't the sort of thing that I want to be spread!"

Kenzie looked horribly guilty. "I'm really sorry. But Darren won't spread it, promise."

As much as I don't like Darren (I think) he doesn't strike me as the gossiping type. "Okay."

"So what other guy is it?"

"It's actually Darren," I admitted, feeling my cheeks heat up at her pointed look.

"Darren? Don't tell me you like him..."

"I'm not sure," I said hastily. "But when I saw you two together, I felt... strange."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Jealous strange?"

"Yeah."

Kenzie bit her lip, pondering. "After you two kissed, did anything really change?"

"Yes," I said. "He wasn't so rude. I caught him staring a few times, towards the end of last year and this week too. And I've noticed that he's actually pretty cute..."

She smirked, blue eyes glittering. "Yay! Maggie has a crush on someone she has a chance with!"

"Keep your voice down," I hissed. "The Boys Dorms aren't far and I don't want Charlie knowing."

"Ooh, I sense drama!" she said, looking excited and putting the pot of nail polish down. "Come on, spill!"

"Well, Charlie reckons that I like Darren. I'm not sure if I do-"

"Oh, you _so_ do."

I sent her a dark look. "Anyway, he was going on about how he doesn't want me liking the guy he hates, because Darren will just end up hurting me-"

"Darren isn't like that!" she said exasperatedly. "Face it, the only reason Charlie hates him is because Darren fancies you. And probably because Darren actually has a shot with you, whereas Charlie doesn't have enough balls to tell you how he feels."

I blinked a few times. Is it possible for Kenzie to want Darren _and_ Charlie to be with me? Because that's the impression I'm getting.

"Look, Charlie did seem a tad jealous, but that was how I felt about him and Elizabeth last year. I think he's only jealous because he believes that if Darren and I get together, I'll forget about him. Charlie doesn't like me in that way. I know him well, and if he did, trust me, I would know."

She pondered on this. "Hm, okay. I get what you mean. Now, I sense that you and Charlie have had some tension going on."

"You're right," I admitted. "But it's kinda hard to explain..."

When I had finally stopped stuttering and being awkward, I explained how I was getting strange feelings when around Charlie. Kenzie's expression become very cheeky and suggestive.

"You're physically attracted to Charlie!"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Basically, you want to snog the living hell out of him. I'm not saying that you fancy him," she added. "I'm just saying that if you two ended up snogging in a deserted classroom, I wouldn't be surprised."

I flushed. "I've never felt that way before... actually, yeah. There was one time last year when I wanted to kiss him, but..."

"Exactly!" she said, expression excited. "It's true. I reckon that you have a crush on Darren but you want to shag Charlie."

"Kenzie!" I hissed, slapping her arm. "I haven't even wanted to kiss him at all this year! Don't get too excited!"

"Sorry," she said, still grinning. "But yay! Your first actual crush!"

"Bill was, actually," I amended. She waved her hand impatiently.

"You were a child when you liked Bill. You're a teenager now, and it's different. So you like my best friend! I can try to set you up, if you like. I haven't asked if he still likes you, but-"

"Kenzie," I interjected. She had a tendency of getting way too excited. "Maybe I do have a crush on him. But I don't want to have a relationship with him! I'd have to get to know him better first, and I don't really know how Charlie would like that-"

"Charlie, schmarlie," she drawled. "If you like Darren, then like you said, you should get to know him. If Charlie's the reason stopping you, then it isn't good enough. You may be attracted to Charlie, but he doesn't get to dictate who you date."

"Yeah, but he's just looking out for me. Especially after what happened with Neeson."

"Maggie, is Darren a thing like Neeson? Do you really think that I would be friends with someone like that?" I shook my head. "Exactly," she concluded. "He's nice if you get to know him."

I remember how he kissed me just because Charlie was there, and that wasn't very nice. When I told Kenzie this, she scoffed.

"Boys hold grudges for no reason," she began. "I've tried to get Darren to talk to Charlie, but he won't listen. I know that you probably feel pretty bad that he only kissed you because Charlie was there-"

"I don't feel bad," I said hastily. Kenzie ignored this.

"-But he really did like you last year, and I bet he still does. Maybe if you let go your grudge towards Darren, Charlie will too," she suggested. I remembered the smouldering look on Charlie's face this morning, and I knew that it wouldn't be true. He would just hate Darren even more than he already does.

"I don't know," I said, sighing. "I don't want to like Darren and I don't want to be attracted to Charlie in any form. I just want to have no feelings towards anyone."

Kenzie laughed. "You're such a child at heart. Honey, we're growing up," she reminded me gently. "I know what you're doing."

I frowned. "What am I doing?"

"You're afraid of growing up," she said simply. "You spent your childhood having to act like an adult, and now that you're with your parents, you just want to stay young forever."

"That isn't true-"

"Yes it is. You're pushing away anything that would make you an adult, because you don't want to grow up."

I closed my mouth. Maybe she did have a point. In a way, I do want to stay young and not have to have responsibility.

In Malfoy Manor, I didn't have much asked of me, except for one major thing: behave like a pureblood lady. Not a pureblood child. A pureblood lady.

I was taught now to sew and speak French. I was told to wear dresses at all times. Look my best. Treat 'superiors' with respect. Eat like a lady.

I never had time to be a kid, except for when Aunt and Uncle were out and it was just me, Draco and Dobby. That time was only short-lived. When I got to Hogwarts, I knew that it would be the sort of place where I could let myself be free. And after I was given so much freedom not only at Hogwarts, but also with my parents... maybe Kenzie's right. I just want to be young and free.

And having a boyfriend would change that. So would being attracted to my bloody best friend

That could explain why I didn't like Elizabeth; I didn't want Charlie to have a relationship and grow up. And now he likes that girl as well...

"See?" Kenzie said, smirking. "I'm right. But you don't have to be afraid of growing up. Boys are great."

I rolled my eyes, fighting back a smile. "Kenz, it isn't that. I just want everything to stay the way it is now, because it's great. I have awesome friends and parents, and I'm happy with that. Why does that have to change?"

"Because everything changes," she said simply. "And you have to accept that. Now, do you want to come and get to know Darren or not?"

I bit my lip. Talking to him will probably change things between Charlie and me. And it will most definitely change things between Darren and I.

"Come on," Kenzie whined. "Get over yourself, Maggie. Take a risk!" she teased. I glared.

"Fine. I'll talk to him."

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!**

**ukrainianelfhorse asks Maggie: Do you acknowledge your (maybe slightly serious) crush on Charlie?**

**Maggie: *sighs* I don't acknowledge something that isn't there.**

**Williukea asks Gred and Forge: what is your best prank yet and how do you plan to start your first year at Hoghwarts? I hope you start with a boom If You Know What I Mean :D.**

**Gred: best prank yet... can you ask something easier, like the meaning of life?**

**Forge: And yes, we plan on spending our first year of Hogwarts pranking. We will start with a boom, like you said... no spoilers...**

**TheJesusFreak777 asks Charlie: How do you feel living with such a big family?**

**Charlie: It's good, because I'm one of the eldest. Mum doesn't keep tabs on me as much as the twins, Ron and Ginny. I like it, but sometimes I wish we had more money.**

**TheJesusFreak777 asks Tonks and Maggie: Have you ever switched places?**

**Tonks: No, we haven't. That's a good idea though...**

**Maggie: Yeah! Let's use it to prank Snape.**

**Tonks: *sigh* all you think about is pranking Snape.**

**Orbitthesun asks Nymphie: do you ship Maggie and Charlie because it seems like you do.**

**Nymphie: Don't call me that! And of course I do! Ellie, Sharla and I have a bet running about them.**

**Orbitthesun asks Darren: What is your problem? I mean seriously...**

**Darren: I don't have a problem, woman! That's you!**

**orbitthesun asks Lupin: there is like this very pretty Metamorphagus who goes to Hogwarts and is in fifth year. Mighn't you eventually develop a crush on her? And have children with her?**

**Lupin: I would suggest that you go to rebab, dear. Those drugs have addled with your mind!**

**chocolatecheesecakes asks Little Charley Bear: Do you think you'll become Head Boy eventually? And who else in your family do you think will become a Prefect?**

**Charlie: DON'T CALL ME THAT! My name is Charlie. Full stop. No, I don't think so. Maggie seems to get me in a lot of trouble. And Percy will definitely become a Prefect.**

**Remember to send in your questions!**


	33. Come As You Are

**I just realised that I've past the 100,000-word mark! Yay!**

**TheJesusFreak777: I totally get that too. When I went into grade seven it was like everything changed and relationships were a huge deal. But relationships are seriously bittersweet and I get the whole envying couples/but wanting a relationship concept. When I was asked out it was a battle between that. But it's good that you can relate to Maggie because I was worried about making her a Mary Sue that no one could relate to. King Solomon was from the bible? I thinking I got confused with Saramon (is that how to spell it? The guy who was Gandalf's friend and he was actually on the dark side is who I think I was confused with, but I'm not sure aha). I should probably have known that because I'm Christian. Thanks for the review!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Yes I'm team Charlie too XD**

**Orbittthesun: Haha! Wow I didn't realise you liked this fic so much! My friends used to think that I was obsessed with fanfiction as well, but we weird fanfiction people know we're weird so that's all good. And yeah we do have completely different timezones! Thanks for the review XD :D**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: Don't worry, Charlie and Maggie should be together soon... maybe *evil laugh*. As for schooling systems, I think that Australia are twelve hours ahead of Britain. We also have Monday to Friday days but I think the grading system is very different. Do you have middle school or is that American? Our system changed this year, and now it's prep to year 6 is primary school and seven to twelve is high school, then there's university. Oh yeah, I saw your message on Instagram about White-Less Christmas, but I couldn't reply because the internet decided to be slow at that time. I can't wait to read the rest of it XD I'm sure it will be great. Thanks again for writing it XD**

**Potterlife: Thanks so much xx your questions are answered at the end of the chapter XD**

**Williukea: Single wizards? Charlie Weasley for me XD**

* * *

_Chapter 33:_

"_Come as you are, as you were, as I wanted you to be. As a friend, as a friend, as a known enemy. Take your time, hurry up, the choice is yours, don't be late."_

'_Come as You Are' – Nirvana_

* * *

"Okay," Kenzie said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards where Darren was sitting. "Just talk to him."

"About what?" I asked, slightly panicked. Hell, the minute I told her that I'd talk to him, she completely fangirled and dragged me down the stairs! So here I was, messy-haired, flushed and practically in my pajamas! Not the best impression, I don't think.

"I don't know. The weather?"

I shot her a flat look. "Seriously?"

She grinned. "Joking. Now, just talk to him about whatever comes to mind. I'm going to go and tell him that you two are going to talk."

Kenzie skipped off to Darren. I fought back a smile. She made all these plans and just assumed that Darren would agree to them. Hopefully he doesn't... I do wanna talk to him, but then again, I don't.

Kenzie skipped back to me in a few moments, a wide grin on her features.

"You can go and talk to him now. I'll be sitting with Charlie."

With that, she walked over to Charlie, who was reading a book about dragons.

This was going to be awkward as hell.

I walked over to the couch that Darren was sitting on. He looked up from the homework he was doing, smiled slightly, and moved over. Blushing (for god knows what reason), I sat down.

I glanced at Kenzie, who was talking to Charlie enthusiastically; I bet that she was trying to make sure that he didn't look in our direction. Smart girl.

"Hi," he said, putting his homework to the side.

"Hi," I said, blushing again. Holy hell, this was really awkward. I didn't know what to say or how to act! Remind me why I agreed to this again?

"Well," he chuckled, rubbing his neck. "This is really awkward."

"You don't say," I replied, once again fighting back a smile.

"Okay," Darren said, suddenly brisk. "We should probably stop avoiding the topic. So as you probably know, I like you. And I probably would go ahead and ask you out, but..."

I blinked a few times, thoroughly taken aback. I guessed that he liked me, so that wasn't what shocked me. I always knew that Darren was blunt and spoke his mind, but... wow. He must be really confident in himself if he can be so open.

"But..." I trailed off, glancing at Charlie. I couldn't see him, because Kenzie was standing in front of him, performing a sort of dance. She was clearly blocking his view.

"Strange girl," Darren said, looking at Kenzie fondly. Then he turned back to me. "Anyway, I think we should probably sort some things out if we're going to be friends."

"Yeah," I agreed. This time last year, if I saw what was happening... well, I would be very shocked. But in a way, I can see that I was being naive all those years when I didn't give Darren an actual chance. Maybe I should have. But anyway, that doesn't matter now.

"I get that I can be a real dick at times," he stated, and I was once again taken aback by his honesty. "But you weren't really much better. I actually really wanted to be your friend back in second year." He rolled his eyes at this point. "But I kinda stuffed that up myself. And you automatically judged me for that."

"Why, though?" I asked. "Why did you want to be my friend?"

"Because I thought you were cool. And I had a crush on you," Darren stated simply, casually leaning back on the couch. "You wonder why I gave Charlie such a hard time."

Another pressing question. "Why?"

He glanced at Kenzie, who was still dancing in front of Charlie. "Because I always assumed that you two were going out. And he was close to you as a friend and I wanted to be."

Now that we had started talking, it wasn't awkward. I wasn't blushing or experiencing any other awkward feelings. I just wanted answers, and that was what I was getting.

"The reason he hates you is because you like me," I admitted. "But you already knew that. He thinks that you're bad news and will hurt me."

Darren snorted, eyes veering into a roll. "Charlie believes what he wants to believe. He'll make up a story in his head and go along with it."

I bit my lip. Even if Darren and I did become good friends, there would always be the Charlie/Darren hate factor. I don't want him to bag out my best friend, but I don't want to completely disagree with him either, as that will cause more issues.

"I have another question," I began, pretending to ignore his comment. "Why did you kiss me in front of Charlie?"

Darren raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? Charlie fancies the pants off you and I wanted to make him jealous."

I blushed at this point. "He doesn't," I said firmly. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, I _know_ that you're just friends," Darren said. "But he likes you and anyone with half a brain cell can see it. It's a guy thing. I've lived with him in the same dorm for five years and I know that he does."

"I guess that we're just going to have to agree to disagree," I said, trying to keep the angry tone out of my voice. "Because you may have lived with him, but we're best friends. I would know."

Darren smiled widely, but there was a condescending look in his eyes. "Okay, Maggie."

There was a silence, which surprisingly wasn't an awkward one. It was broken by Darren's voice once more.

"Do you like me?"

I was half-expecting that to be the next question. He didn't look expectant or worried; merely casual, as though he was asking a question that he already knew the answer to.

I've held a grudge against this guy for about four years, and yet here we are having a casual conversation. I'm usually a fairly stubborn person, but at the moment, I really can't be bothered thinking about the fact that I once disliked the guy sitting before me. I think it's time to live and let live.

Still, I wasn't sure about the answer. I would like giving friendship a shot, but I'm not sure about a relationship just yet. Relationships = drama, especially when your best friend hates the guy who could possibly be your boyfriend.

"I'm not sure," I said carefully. "I think I might, but I just want to give being friends a shot. Is that okay?"

Everything was riding on his answer. Everything could change with what his response was. Things between us, things between Charlie and I, even things with Kenzie. Only Dora and I would remain the same. Even if this friendship thing screws up, I'll still have her.

"Yes," he replied, giving me a smile. He then looked away from me and at Charlie. Kenzie had finally given up her dance, and Charlie had a clear view of us.

He seemed to be ignoring my presence; instead, his eyes were focused on Darren, narrowed and cold. I had a proper look, and saw that his fist were clenched, and that he was ignoring Kenzie's babbling.

This wasn't good.

I glanced at Darren, who looked as though he was fighting back a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said airily, tearing his gaze away from Charlie. "He must really like you if he's _that_ angry."

"Or really hates you," I added in, not at all happy with the suggestive smile on Darren's features. "And I thought you liked me, so why are you finding this amusing?"

"Because it is," he said simply. "I've liked you for ages and so has he. The reason we don't like each other is because of that. He must think that we're together, and he isn't happy about that. Now he knows what its like," he added, slightly bitterly. I tried not to smile. It's flattering to know that I'm liked. Even if I'm not sure how I feel...

"But you should probably go and talk to him," he said, glancing at Charlie once more. "He's your friend and all, but I have no clue why..."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a small grin. "I'm gonna go and talk to him. So we're cool?"

"Yes," he replied, smiling. I returned the smile and walked towards Charlie, who was now talking to Kenzie with a very fixed grin on his features.

"Hey," I said once I had reached them. Kenzie took this as her cue to go back to Darren.

Now this was awkward. Never had I seen Charlie look so pissed off. And he was pissed off at me, which made it even more awkward. How was I supposed to explain things when he wasn't going to listen?

I took a seat next to him. His eyes were fixed on a wall, expression angry and hurt. Seriously, this shouldn't bother him that much!

"So are you two together?" he eventually asked in a low voice.

"No," I replied quickly; if that was the reason he was angry, I wanted to solve it quickly. "We're just friends."

"For now," he added in, turning to me. His eyes were like chips of ice, very reminiscent to my Uncle. "How long will that last until you get together, hm?"

His tone was making me uncomfortable. "Who said that we're getting together? It is possible for us to just be friends."

"Not when he fancies the hell out of you."

"Funny, he said the same thing about you."

For just a second, a flash of panic crossed his features. "And who are you going to believe? Your oldest friend or the guy who - until quite recently - you hated?"

Charlie was right, actually: Darren did fancy me and he made that no secret.

"Look, I know that you don't like me," I said firmly, and Charlie's expression changed into one of relief. "And yeah, Darren does. But that doesn't mean that I'd want to ruin a friendship- yes Charlie, a friendship," I reaffirmed, as I noted his distasteful expression, "because of romantic feelings."

Was it just me, or did his face fall? "So you'd never want to date a friend?"

"No," I said. That would just equal drama. "Friends stay friends. And that applies to us, you know. Just because I'm friends with Darren, it doesn't mean that we can't be friends. We're forever, remember?" I added. Charlie gave me a half-hearted smile.

"I suppose."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up bright and early. It was a Sunday, and I would usually like to sleep in, but Charlie wanted me to watch Gryffindor's training session to see what I thought. I of course said yes, because it was the first training session that Charlie would attend as the captain. He wanted my opinion on how the team were performing.

Now that we were in fifth year, Quidditch seemed like it was a much bigger deal. Little scuffles always broke out in the corridors between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and these were all Quidditch related. Charlie even went so far to claim that Neeson's attempt to violate me was an act against Gryffindor, intended to psych Charlie out. And Neeson did succeed for a while.

Yawning, I stood up and opened the scarlet curtains. It was a sunny day already, and it was only the crack of dawn. Careful not to wake Kenzie, I went through my trunk to find clothes. Once I was dressed, I made my way down to the common room. To my surprise, Charlie was already down there. He was sitting on a couch, eyes focused on the fire. Cautiously as to not startle him, I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around, giving a small smile when he saw who it was.

"Hey, sit down," he said, moving over to make space. I hesitated slightly; it wasn't so much of a couch as a loveseat, but I didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings, so I sat down.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked him, trying to distract myself from the heated feeling creeping up my neck; we were in very close proximity, and apparently I'm attracted to Charlie, which makes it a problem.

"Oh, just thinking," he said airily. I narrowed my eyes at his tone; there was more to it.

"About what?" I asked.

He hesitated for a second, before answering. "Kinda you and Darren being friends," he said, looking away from me the minute he said it.

Why were his words making bloody butterflies erupt in my stomach?

"What about it?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"I don't like it," he said snippily. "In fact, I hate it. I know that we'll still be friends, but seriously, Maggie? Darren Tyson!"

"Yes, Darren Tyson," I replied edgily. "Look, you clearly don't like talking about him so let's not."

"Fine."

Charlie folded his arms and stared off into the distance. Honestly, why has he suddenly become all standoffish and, well... _mean_? He never used to snap at me about stuff like this... what's changed? The Charlie that I know is jokey, flirty (not to me, but he has that aspect of his personality), funny, sweet... he's been replaced with a jerk at the moment.

A very jealous-acting jerk.

I didn't say anything else for a couple of minutes. Just like him, I stared stonily off into the distance. You know, it's really quite difficult to remain angry whilst Charlie's arm on mine was giving me butterflies. Ugh, it was so bloody annoying.

"Maggie," Charlie said after a while. "Why the hell are we sitting like this?"

"I have no clue," I admitted. "I'm just doing what you're doing."

He chuckled, and I felt goosebumps erupt down my spine.

Fuck these feelings.

"I should probably wake up the rest of the team," he said, standing up. I breathed a sigh of relief; finally, he was away and I wouldn't have to focus on those feelings. "Can you wake up the girls for me?"

"Sure," I said. I was still annoyed with him, but it's kinda hard to stay angry with someone who doesn't know why you're angry.

And who also happens to have really gorgeous eyes.

"Okay team," Charlie said, looking around at the six other members of Gryffindor team. "Our first match is in three weeks against Slytherin. They've put a strong side together, and Neeson," his eyes darkened at this point, "is the captain. He's known for getting his own way and foul play. We can't stoop to his level. We're going to win this cup fair and square."

I had never attended one of Charlie's training sessions, and I was surprised at how authoritative he was. He still managed to have a leader-like sense about him but be casual about it. I had never realised how good of a captain he would have been until now.

During the whole training session, I could see this. Charlie had a natural way of leading the team. He was especially kind to the younger members of the team: Billie Kiedis, one of the Beaters, was having a hard time, and Charlie comforted him very well and very easily. I had never seen this side of Charlie before. This was because we were best friends, and of course he was going to treat me differently to his teammates.

The team all worked really well together, as teams should. Charlie really had put a strong side together. Even the younger members had been trained really well. They all had the same style of flying with their own unique edge as well. And Charlie was just brilliant.

I had watched the Quidditch matches last year and seen Charlie fly, but there was something different this year. He had definitely refined his technique over the holidays; it was sharper, speedier and more dangerous. He was pulling out of dives at ridiculously close distances to the ground, and yes, it did scare me, but there was something endearing about the lengths he would go to to win. I could honestly say that I had never seen a Seeker as good as him. Not even international league players. Although, my opinion _could_ be a _little_ biased.

When the match was over, Charlie was dripping in sweat but grinning at the team.

"Good job, all of you," he said enthusiastically. "When do you guys want the next training session to be?"

Another thing I noticed about Charlie's captaincy skills was that he gave his fellow teammates choices. He didn't order them to do anything they didn't want to do.

"Tomorrow!" they all chorused. Charlie's features split into an even wider grin.

"Sounds awesome. Remember to get up bright and early!" he reminded them. Not a single face left the pitch without a smile on their face. Once they had all left the pitch, Charlie walked over to me.

"What do you think? They seem to like it, but what to do you think?"

"Gryffindor are a cert to win," I assured him as he took a seat next to me. "You're very... laidback."

He grinned, wiping sweat off my brow. "Well, after having five younger siblings, I've learned that if you let them make their own rules they are happier."

I smiled. "It even works on the older members. You would think that they would think themselves about a fifth year."

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully. "But I was the one appointed captain, so they can't mess with that or they're off the team."

I don't think it was that. Charlie was just a likeable person; everyone on the team liked him, that was obvious.

"And I know that being the new captain, I was supposed to hold tryouts, but we already worked so well that I thought we should stay together," he said. "I really want to thrash Neeson this year."

I looked down at my lap. Charlie's being protective and jealous again...

"Yeah," I eventually said, not meeting his eyes. There was something about Charlie that I've noticed in recent times, and that is that when he's angry with someone, he's not just angry: he's furious. Honestly, I haven't let go of what Neeson did, but I'm not wound up about it like Charlie is.

"Are you still angry with me about before?" he questioned, sighing. "You know, I'm only looking out for you."

"Yeah," I said, finally reaching his eyes. They were burning into mine with such tenderness that I once again felt butterflies form in my stomach. Darn this attraction, if what Kenzie said is right. "But I can look after myself."

"And I know that," he assured. "You're strong and smart enough to do that. I'm probably overreacting about Darren, but I honestly hate him and don't want anything to do with him. I don't _want_ you to have anything to do with him." He took a deep breath. "But it's your choice, so don't listen to what I say."

On that note, he walked away from me, leaving me completely and utterly confused. What had brought on his sudden change in heart? Two hours ago, he was giving me a hard time about being friends with him, and now...

Why do I get the feeling that there's something Charlie is keeping from me?

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!**

**TheJesusFreak777 asks Fred and George: ****How soon will you be causing trouble with your brother's relationships, or will you at all?**

**Fred: Next year we'll be first years, so we'll start then.**

**George: Hold up... Percy has a relationship?**

**Fred: No, you idiot. Charlie!**

**George: Charlie has a relationship?**

**Fred: I don't think so yet, but you know Maggie? The one who you had a massive crush on? Yeah, Mum reckons they'll get together.**

**George: *blushes* I did not have a crush on her...**

**Orbitthesun asks Kenzie: Dya ship Maggie and Darren?**

**Kenzie: Sorta. Darren's my best friend, but I think that he and Maggie would be kinda good together. But Charlie and Maggie are meant to be.**

**Orbitthesun asks Darren: Dya have a crush on Maggie?**

**Darren: Yep and I'm not afraid to admit it.**

**Orbitthesun asks Darren: Why dya kiss Maggie in front of Charlie?**

**Darren: *grins* Because Charlie can be a jealous asshole and I knew that kissing her would make him angry. And because I wanted to kiss her.**

**Orbitthesun asks Dear Little Boy Barley: What would happen if I told you that you were never going to marry? Because Maggie would abandon you for like hmmm lets say DARREN?!**

**Charlie: What's with all these nicknames from people? And I never would want to marry Maggie, but she better not marry Darren *clenches fists***

**Orbitthesun asks Dear a certain person who I will NOT call Nymphie but I will call Dora the Explorer:  
Who do you like? Maybe is it a werewolf? Named Remus Lupin?**

**Dora the Explorer: Who's Remus Lupin? The name sounds familiar...**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Charles Xavier: ****Not that I know anything about relationships, but I think you should just get that stick out of your arse and snog Maggie.**

**Charlie: You have some strange nicknames, woman! And strange ideas. I don't want to snog Maggie because she is my best friend *blushes***

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Sirius: ****If I was to tell you that your little cousin Dora would marry Remus Lupin, what will you say?**

**Sirius: *laughs* Wow, that was the hardest I've laughed in Azkaban since I saw that rat slip on its own puddle of pee! Well, I would say that you, like me, have lost your mind. **

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Nymphadora: ****How many different ways are there to mispell your first name?**

**Nymphadora: Many. Nymphiedora, Nimfadora, Nimfedorah, Nimmphadorah... wow, too many to list!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Kenzie: ****I take it that you know that Charlie fancies Maggie? And if so, are you trying to hook them up?**

**Kenzie: Hmm, not yet... like I've said, I reckon that Maggie likes Darren but she's more attracted to Charlie, if you get my drift *grins suggestively* and if I tried to hook them up at the moment Darren would hate me.**

**Potterlife asks Maggie: How would you react if Charlie kissed you?**

**Maggie: I would be very shocked. I probably would pull away and not talk to him for a while. We're friends, though, and I doubt that would happen.**

**Potterlife asks Maggie: How would you react if Darren kissed you?**

**Maggie: I probably would kiss him back, but I'm not sure. I think I may like him, so I bet I would kiss him back.**

**Potterlife asks Charlie: How would you react if Maggie kissed you?**

**Charlie: *cough cough snog the living hell out of her cough cough* e... I'd ask if she confused me with Darren. **

**Great lot of questions! I'll be doing this question thing until chapter 35 so keep them coming!**


	34. It's My Life

**Today I found the first proper CD I ever owned, Avril Lavigne: The Best Damn Thing! I got it when I was six, Christmas of 2007, and I've been listening to it all day. So many memories XD**

**Everyone should listen to the song for this chapter because it is absolutely brilliant and is one of my favourite songs at the moment. It's My Life by Bon Jovi, go look it up. I love the guitar riffs, because Richie Sambora uses a talk box and it sounds epic. **

**Chocolatecheesecakes: XD don't worry they won't be pining for each other for too much longer... *evil laugh* Your schooling system isn't that much different to ours. And yes that would be awesome if you could come here for uni! You should stay in Queensland because that's where I live. It is the best state! If you've lived in England where it's cold and you want to have a change, Queensland is the place to be! God, I'm sounding like a commercial... but anyway, it's really hot here and we have the most beautiful beaches. A lot of people think of Sydney when they think of Australia, but in my opinion it's very commercial, whereas Brisbane (the capital of Queensland) is a lot better. But yeah, I've finished being a Queensland advocate, but it would be so cool if you could come here XD**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Really appreciated thank you!**

**Orbitthesun: I totally get being obsession with fanfics. A few months ago, my friends said that my obsession was getting unhealthy and scary XD but what would they know? And yeah, at the moment it's sort of a love triangle, but I have a really crazy and complicated plot line for sixth year so things will change then :D**

**...Oh yeah, there won't be an update until Sunday. I'm going to my Dad's place and he doesn't have internet. He has a computer so I'll be able to write the next chapter, just not upload it. The only way I'd get internet is if I somehow managed to carry the massive old computer down to the wifi hotspot at the shops... but that may attract a few strange looks.**

* * *

_Chapter 34:_

"_It's my life, and it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just wanna live when I'm alive, 'cause it's my life."_

'_It's My Life' – Bon Jovi_

* * *

"Silencing charms," Charlie stated, taking a seat next to me. "What do you know about them?"

I looked up from my breakfast, confused at the sudden question. "Er... they make things silent?" I hazarded, frowning.

"Really?" he said sarcastically. "Okay, we're putting silencing charms on the Astronomy Tower so that we can have our victory party on there. That is, if we win," he added. "And I need to know whether they'll be strong enough to block out our noise from the whole castle."

I thought about this. "Maybe," I stated. "It depends on what sort of silencing charms and how strong the caster is. Dora's good with charms, you should ask her."

He grinned. "Thanks. Elizabeth and her friends have offered to decorate the tower, but I think we need actual brains if we're going to pull it off."

I raised an eyebrow. "Decor? A bit overkill if you ask me. What's wrong with the parties we throw in Gryffindor tower?"

"Nothing," Charlie said. "But it's tradition for the fifth years and up to have the Quidditch victory parties on the Astronomy Tower. It isn't a little kids party," he added in.

"How do you know all this?"

"People," he said airily. "Anyway, are you game?"

"If you win, alright," I said. It couldn't be that bad. "Why the Astronomy Tower?"

"It's on the side of the castle where no one sleeps," he explained. "So McGonagall won't wake up from the noise. And it's bigger than Gryffindor tower. If we have it in Gryffindor tower, we'll be around the little kids and they could easily dob if things get too out of hand. Does that sound cool?"

"Yep," I said, giving him a small smile. "But you had better win."

"Of course we will," he assured. "Anyway, I need to go and talk to Dora. Seeya!"

I turned back to my breakfast after he left. It was two days until the Quidditch match, and the hype was already setting in. I was right in saying that Quidditch became a bigger deal in fifth year. The earlier years didn't care about it as much, apart from the younger Quidditch players or one or two fanatics here and there. This included Percy's friend Oliver Wood, who was disappointed that he couldn't try out this year, because Charlie decided to keep the team as it was. I grinned at him. He was talking to Percy at high speed about Quidditch, Percy looking extremely bored. When Oliver caught sight of me grinning at him, he blushed and looked back at Percy, a slight smile on his features.

"Looks like you've got an admirer," a voice said, and I looked to my left to see Darren sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hardy ha ha," I said sardonically, but still smiling. In the past two weeks since Darren and I sorted out our issues, we've actually become pretty good friends. I wouldn't say that he's one of my best friends, but he's cool.

Charlie doesn't ever talk about how Darren and I are friends, but if he sees me with him, he'll walk in the opposite direction. But when Charlie and I are together, nothing seems different. For now, everything is sorted out.

Or maybe he's not focusing on it so much because of the upcoming Quidditch match. As the captain, he's receiving a lot of attention, mainly from the females. And as it has done in the past, it's pissing me off considerably. But as Charlie assured me, the girl he likes isn't a fangirl, so I don't have to worry about that. Wait, why am I worrying? I should be running them over with a lawnmower... I sent a letter to Ted asking for one, but he said that he won't be an accessory in the murder of fangirls...

Yet he's perfectly content with murdering Charlie. So that makes no sense.

"I hear that Charlie's helping organise the victory party," Darren said casually. "He's awfully certain that Gryffindor will win, isn't he?"

"No, I don't think so. Everyone else seems to be, and he's just going along with it," I said. "Charlie's not like that."

He seemed to ignore my comment. "Are you gonna go to the party?"

"Yeah," I said, facing him properly. "It should be fun."

He laughed. "Fun? Okay. Are you planning on getting drunk?"

I was taken aback by the question. "Erm..."

I have seen the effects of alcohol on adults before. My Uncle used to throw rowdy parties, and the whole 'respectable pureblood man' facade was thrown out of the window. Ted had become tipsy a few times, which was really funny. But I'm not sure if I want to...

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he exclaimed. "I don't suppose Kenzie's told you about our escapade with alcohol?"

I sharpened, interested. "Go on."

He grinned. "Last year we asked for some firewhiskey from the house elves. Don't ask why. They never deny our requests, so they gave us two bottles. We decided to drink it in the kitchens, which was a bit of a mistake. I don't exactly remember what happened, but I woke up the next morning lying in the sink."

I laughed, incredulous. Kenzie never told me this! I noted Darren's features, which were warm and happy at the memory.

Sometimes I wonder whether he likes me or Kenzie.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Last year," he said, grinning again. "It was a lot of fun. You should totally try some at the party."

"Is it legal?" I asked, doubtful. He shrugged.

"Only muggles have rules about alcohol," he explained. "The only thing that happens when we are of age is that we can use magic and get married. So if there's no law saying you can't... will you?"

Darren was smiling so widely, eyes shining, that I couldn't help but say yes.

"But I'm going to see if Charlie wants to as well," I added, watching his expression fall a fraction. "Before you protest, he's my best friend. And I'll include Dora. It'll be the first time we get drunk; I want to do it together."

He snorted. "You make it sound like such a big deal. _Oh my god, let's take a leap of friendship and get pissed together! How sentimental and meaningful!" _he said in a high-pitched voice.

I spat out the juice I was sipping, laughing. He started laughing at my predicament: I was covered in juice, pissing myself with laugher. I don't even know why; it wasn't that funny... but yet it was. Once my peals of laughter had died down, Darren nudged me.

"Snape's looking at you weirdly."

I glanced at my favourite greasy-haired professor, frowning. He was glaring at me with such vehemence that I winced. He's always hated me so much and I don't even know why. I have never done anything to him. Apart from pranking. But the only reason I started pranking him was because he was being a mega douchebag.

"Eh, I'm used to it." I brushed it off, because the alternative would be over thinking as to why he hates me so much.

I spotted Charlie making his way over to me, grinning. But when he saw who was sitting next to me, the grin completely dispersed. I beckoned for him to come over, but he merely rolled his eyes and stalked off back to the Hufflepuff table, where he had been moments ago, talking to Dora.

"Drama queen much?" Darren said. I turned to him, giving him a sharp look.

"You can't talk. You hate him just as much as he hates you. If you wanted to talk to Kenzie and he already was, you would do the exact same thing."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Actually, I would go and sit with Kenzie, because she is my best friend. Charlie would automatically rack off."

I bit my lip. Darren did have the upper hand in this whole situation. He liked annoying people and messing with them, whereas Charlie liked to avoid conflict as much as possible. Given, sometimes even he couldn't control his temper. But Darren would always be able to get his own way, not because he was better than Charlie, but because he has that blunt aspect of his personality where he really doesn't have any boundaries, nor did he give a damn what others think.

I wisely chose not to respond, instead finishing my breakfast before classes started.

* * *

When lessons were over for the day, I was extremely grateful. Since I discovered what marks I needed, I could focus on the homework tasks for them. The classes I attended were Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. That's nine classes, when I only need four of them: Charms, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. So in classes like Divination and History of Magic, I spend my time catching up on homework for the classes I do need. The only class that I pay attention to that I don't need is Care of Magical Creatures, and that is for Charlie's sake; he loves the subject. Herbology and Potions I hate, but it isn't as though Snape is going to let me slack off, and Sprout probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Despite the lack of care on my behalf, school isn't a complete breeze. So of course I was grateful that classes were over.

When I reached the common room, I was about to go and collapse on my favourite couch, but it was occupied by Percy, who looked disgruntled, and almost as if he had been... crying?

Percy never took a liking to me in the same way that the rest of the Weasley clan did, and he reminded me very much of my Uncle, thus I wasn't fond of him. But a long time ago, I _did_ make a promise to myself that I would make more of an effort with Percy, and that was why I approached him, cautiously.

"Percy?" I said gently. He looked up at me, eyes hardening a tad, but that failed to mask the tears.

"Yes?" he said as pompously as he managed to.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a seat next to him. I would have got Charlie to comfort him, but I had no clue where he was. Last time I'd seen him, he was laughing about something with Dora, Sharla and Ellie.

It didn't seem as though I was going to get an answer out of him. I sighed. I'm not the biggest fan of Percy, but nevertheless, he's my best friend's brother. "You can tell me."

He still didn't respond, which reminded me a lot of Draco. It was because of Draco that I had a vague clue as to how to get through to Percy.

He was staring at the wall, looking angry yet young and innocent and the same time. I'm pretty sure that we weren't like this in second year. At least, my group of friends weren't. We were always laughing, having fun, backchatting teachers... but Percy always _did_ strike me as different.

"How do you have so many friends?" he eventually asked in a sharp voice. I was taken aback by the sharpness of his voice, but not entirely the question. I had a suspicion that it had something to do with that sort of thing.

"I don't actually," I said honestly. It was true; I had Charlie, Kenzie, Darren and of course Dora. There's a few people like Ellie and Sharla who I am friends with, but I'm not close to.

"Yes you do."

"Not really," I reiterated. "Apart from Kenzie, all the girls in my dorm hate me. Actually, I'm very hated by a lot of girls..."

A glimmer of amusement crossed Percy's features. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. "But people like you. Because I focus on my study, people think that I'm strange. I just want to actually be liked."

Oh my gosh, he reminded me so much of Draco...

_It was a few weeks until I started at Hogwarts. Draco had invited his friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle over (or, Narcissa arranged it all, but same difference). I didn't like Vincent or Gregory very much. They seemed like thuggish bullies, and they weren't even five years old yet. But I was told to treat them respectfully, so I did. When they left, Draco found me in my bedroom. His face was streaked with tears. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked, striding over to him. _

"_They think I'm weird," he said, voice quivering. "They called me a ghost and said that I talked weird."_

_I immediately gave my cousin a hug. I knew that Vincent and Gregory weren't good people. "They're wrong."_

"_I want them to like me! And all my other friends say stuff like that too!" he wailed, and I held him closer, heart aching. I didn't know what to say or how to act, but hugging seemed to comfort him. After a while, I thought of a piece of advice that I had read in a book. It didn't exactly relate to friendship, but could if read in that way._

"_Quality not quantity, Draco," I whispered. "That means that it doesn't matter how many friends you have, what matters is how good of a friend they are." I pulled away from the hug. "And I will always be your friend."_

I bit my lip. Usually, I never thought about memories with Draco; it was painful. But Percy and his hurt expression reminded me so much of Draco that I was holding back tears.

There's a difference, though. Percy is twelve, not four. He'll understand what it means better than Draco ever would. Hell, I don't even remember if my cousin remembers this!

"You have friends," I said firmly. "Oliver Wood is your friend."

"One friend," he said grudgingly. "And everyone else hates me."

It was hard to dislike a boy who was acting in the only way he knew, I discovered. Charlie said that Percy was disliked in his family, and now that's spread to Hogwarts as well...

"Quality not quantity," I said. "It doesn't matter how many friends you have, it only matters how good of a friend they are. You have a friend. Not everyone can say the same," I reminded him, thinking of how Draco is still ignoring my letters, and how he has next to no one.

Percy still didn't look happy, and I was really at a loss as to what to do. That was the best advice I had. I never really payed attention to what others thought of me, but Percy does. And I can't relate to that.

Thank Merlin Charlie chose that moment to walk into the common room. The minute he saw me, he must have realised that something was up, because he walked straight over to the couch, sitting next to Percy.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked, his eyes warm and concerned.

"No one likes me," he stated, clearly not taking heed to anything I had said. Charlie sighed and wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulder.

"Of course people like you. I like you. Maggie likes you. Oliver likes you. Mum and Dad love you. Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Ginny-"

"That's not the same," Percy stated. "I mean that no one my age likes me except for Oliver. They all think that I'm a weirdo."

"Is that a bad thing?" Charlie asked softly, locking eyes with me for a moment. My traitorous heart skipped a beat at the intense gaze, before he looked back at Percy. "Look, I'll use Maggie as an example. A lot of people think that she's a weirdo, but we all love her anyway. People think that she's weird, what with being able to change her appearance at will. It scares people. She doesn't have all that many friends, but the friends who she does have love her like crazy. Many people dislike her because she speaks her mind and isn't afraid to give her opinion, and because she's friends with me." Percy laughed at this point. "And because she's McGonagall's obvious favourite," Charlie added, ignoring my noise of dissent. "But she doesn't let that get to her. Instead, she lives her life. Percy, one friend is better than no friend, and I'll be here too. Don't stress about it."

I flushed. Did he have to use me as an example?

A glimmer of a smile crossed Percy's features. "I guess you're right," he admitted, sighing. "Thank you."

Charlie grinned and ruffled with brother's hair. "No problem, little bro. Do you want to hang out with us?"

He adjusted his glasses, suddenly prim again. "I have to go and do homework," he said, smoothing his shirt. "But thank you," he added in a slightly more casual tone. Charlie smiled and waved as Percy walked away.

I sighed. He really was a lot like Draco. He would get close to loving, and then he'd stop himself.

I looked at Charlie, who was looking at me, eyes bright. Like with being a captain, I had never realised how good of a brother Charlie was. He had expressed everything I was trying to say so much better.

"Are you okay?" he asked, eyes still bright and now concerned. "You have a faraway look in your eyes. Thinking about Draco?" he asked softly.

The thing about Charlie is that he always somehow knows when I'm upset about something. I mean, Dora can too, and that's because we're sisters, but... well, it's strange how well he can read me.

"Yeah," I admitted, stiffening as Charlie moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I know that you don't like me doing this," he said hastily. "But you look like you need a hug."

"No," I said abruptly. He raised an eyebrow, and I hastened to explain. "I don't _not_ like you doing this, it's just... people always get the wrong idea," I said lamely. Crap, I had almost told him the real reason.

_Hello Charlie, whenever you touch me you make me lightheaded and nervous, because apparently I'm sexually attracted to you._

That sounded like a thrilling conversation, really, but I'd rather hang myself off the chandelier.

"... And you don't want Darren to get the wrong idea. I knew that." He took his arm off my shoulder.

"I didn't say that, nor did I say that you couldn't hug me," I said, raising an eyebrow. He was being a little dramatic; Darren was right in saying that Charlie can sometimes be a drama queen. "You're just making assumptions."

He gave me a half-hearted grin. "So I can?"

"Of course! You're my best friend."

"Better than Darren?"

I shot him a flat look. "What do you think?"

Charlie's smile widened, as he placed his arm back around my shoulder. Hell, his arm was really nice and firm. Brushing away these thoughts, I turned to Charlie, who spoke.

"So what about Draco?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I miss him a lot. I didn't realise how much until I talked to Percy. He reminds me of him," I explained. Charlie bit his lip, before speaking.

"Okay. I know that we're not of age, but this summer, we're going to see him."

I blinked owlishly. "What?"

"You heard," he said, sitting up straighter. "If that git of an Uncle doesn't let us see him, I'll punch him up the-"

"Charlie," I interjected, sitting up straighter myself. "Do you realise how stupid that is?"

"Yep," he replied, sending me a grin that honestly made me want to melt. "And that's why we're doing it."

I don't think that Charlie grasps how idiotic this is. Usually, if it has risk, I'm all for it. But Uncle is a powerful wizard, who clearly isn't happy with me for 'corrupting' his son. Not to mention a convicted Death Eater, let off the hook or not...

But Lucius is practically ruling my happiness, and he knows it. He's making me miserable, and although most of the time I don't think about it, when I do, it hurts.

I'm not going to live forever, and I won't be able to live my life to the fullest (to coin an overused and cliché phrase) if I'm not happy.

So I had to agree with him.

"That sounds good," I said, giving him a smile.

"You mean it?"

"It's stupid, and risky. And you are the biggest idiot in the world, but yes."

He gave me a proper hug; his arms wrapped around my body, chest colliding against mine. I couldn't help but close my eyes; his chest was firm and muscled, and his body on mine was making my skin hot and heart flutter, to coin yet another overused and cliché phrase.

When he pulled away, a small smile was playing on his lips, blue eyes twinkling.

With a flip of my stomach, I realised how close our faces were. And that I was overcome with the urge to kiss him.

Goddamnit.

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Charlie Chaplin: Who is your favourite teacher at Hogwarts?**

**Charlie: I don't like these nicknames. If you must give me a nickname, call me Charlie The Insanely Sexy Quidditch Player and Future Dragonologist. Anyway, my favourite professor is Flitwick. He's not too strict and he's quite the comedian.**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Percy: Are you looking forward to the twins arriving at Hogwarts?**

**Percy: Not really. Us Weasleys have a great reputation, with Bill being head boy, Charlie being Quidditch captain and Prefect and my good behaviour. The twins will ruin that.**

**Orbitthesun asks Dearest gnarly parlee mccarly little boy barley: Soo... if you could smack 2 peoples faces in the world, who would it be?**

**Charlie: Darren because I hate him and you for making up that nickname!**

**Orbitthesun asks Dora the Explorer (Nymphie): When did you find out that you were a metamorphasis? Were you surprised?**

**Dora: I've been one for as long as I can remember, so that's when I found out I guess. When I found out that they're really rare, I was surprised. And I thought that it was epic.**

**Orbitthesun asks Mags: What do you want your engagement ring with Charlie to look like?**

**Maggie: *clenches fists* WE ARE NOT GOING TO GET ENGAGED!**

**haleygur7 asks Charles: When are you going to stop being a jealous arse and admit your feeling to maggie?**

**Charlie: I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR MAGGIE! *blushes***


	35. Why Can't This Be Love?

**I had horrible writer's block, but then I had an idea. So this chapter is written in Dora's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

**Williukea: Plane tickets to Romania XD Then I get to see Charlie Weasley, the love of my sad muggle life!**

**TheJesusFreak777: Aw, I didn't mean to make you upset. I feel you though. I mean, all you've ever done is work your hardest and get crap for it. I think that I become a bit more social this year, and people started liking me, but I hate when people say know it all like it's a bad thing. Society is so harsh on people like you who are going to be the people who make a difference. Ugh. If you want to talk, just PM me x. As for Percy, he always seemed to cop it from his siblings, and it's no surprise, really, that he deserted his family. It's what I feel like doing sometimes. Anyway, thank you for your review!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: I'm pretty sure that Queensland has good facilities for university... I should probably look them up. It'd been bloody awesome if you could come! Have fun at your Dad's place when you go XD **

**Orbitthesun: XD your questions are answered below!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanksss!**

**Over 10K views!**

* * *

_Chapter 35:_

"_It's got what it takes, so tell me why can't this be love?"_

'_Why Can't This Be Love' – Van Halen_

* * *

**Dora's POV**

* * *

She _so _liked him.

I was her sister and I could read her like a book. But it wasn't a sister thing: everyone can see it.

I smirked. There she was, dolled up in that tiny black dress that Kenzie forced her into, dancing around like a lunatic with Charlie. A mere two hours ago, she looked stunning: her dress showed off everything she had to offer, her eye make-up was smoky and dramatic, and her shoes were heeled and made her a hell of a lot taller. But now, two hours into Gryffindor's victory party, she was completely and utterly drunk. Her dress was askew, eye make-up running and shoes kicked off. At least she was having a good time.

A few minutes ago, I was laughing with them both, also dancing like a lunatic. But you know, I really felt like the third wheel, so I told them this and left. I didn't wait to see what their reactions were, but it wasn't hard to guess: Maggie would have blushed and Charlie would too.

Now, sitting with Ellie and Sharla, we were watching them like two wallflowers on the sidelines. We were the only Hufflepuff's invited to the Gryffindor Victory party, as we're friends with Charlie. Most of the Gryffindor's were dancing just like my sister and friends were, except for Darren and Kenzie, who were sitting on a seat, talking, Darren's eyes flickering over to Maggie every now and then. Darren claims that he likes Maggie, but I reckon that he likes Kenzie too. He's alright. I never had a problem with him like Maggie did, but I never clicked with him like I clicked with Charlie, Kenzie, Sharla and Ellie.

"Do you reckon Charlie and Maggie will do something under the influence of alcohol?" Ellie asked, turning to me, green eyes bright and slightly bloodshot with residual alcohol. This was the first night we had all gotten drunk, so it would take a bit of getting used to.

"Let's hope," I said, sighing. "I'm sick of them being in denial."

"Maybe you could set them up?" Sharla suggested. "Take matters into your own hands, you know."

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully. "Maybe we could lock them in a broom cupboard!"

"Tonks," said Ellie sternly. "You don't want to end up being an aunty at fifteen."

I laughed, nudging Ellie in the side. "Ah, I wouldn't mind. If it means that they are happy, then it's cool."

Maggie is a strange person. She can be laughing and happy, and then she'll get this look in her eyes, like a sad, nostalgic look. Then it'll be gone in a few moments. It's as though everything reminds her of her past, and although she isn't on good terms with her previous guardians, it's saddens her. We're sisters; I can see it.

When I met her, I had never felt so close to anyone before. Ugh, that sounds cliché, but you know what I mean. Although we didn't grow up together like sisters usually do, I think that we have a better relationship because of it. It's more friendship than anything, but deeper than that. She knows all my hopes, all my dreams, all my problems, and yet nothing changes how close we are. Although we're not in the same house, we always catch up. Holidays are the best, though.

She's been happier since she became closer to Mum, Dad and I. And after growing up in a miserable pureblood household, I want her to be happy. My theory is that being with Charlie will make her happier. But if he ever hurts her, I'll castrate him, no joke. That's how strongly I want her to be happy and free.

I glanced at Charlie. His hair was messy, cheeks red and a smile evident on his face. I knew why. It was because he was with Maggie. Everyone can see how big of a crush he has on her.

Except for Maggie.

Struck with a sudden idea, I started grinning. It was probably not a really nice thing to do, but whatever. Okay, Charlie's drunk. He's probably not thinking straight. If I offer him some tequila (a muggle drink that some seventh years managed to smuggle in) maybe he might... let some information slip.

"I'll be back soon," I said, grinning at my two friends before walking over to Charlie. He probably wouldn't appreciate me taking him away from his sweetie, but I just wanted to know exactly how he feels about my sister. And _then_ I can find a way to set them up...

They'll both be pissed at me if they find out, but I'm just trying to make them happy.

"Oh, hey!" Maggie exclaimed, grinning broadly at me. Her dark eyes were bright and glittering, cheeks flushed and her stance was slightly wobbly, due to the fact that she's had too much to drink. She told me that Darren and her made a deal that they would get drunk at the party together, but that didn't really work. She's hanging out with Charlie more than Darren. Personally, I think that she and Charlie have gone a little too far on the alcohol front, but hey, they have a day off tomorrow, so hopefully it'll wear off. If Mum and Dad found out, they'd have a conniption fit. I won't be telling them.

"Hey," I replied, as she threw her arms around my neck.

"You're the best sister ever!"

Usually, when she said this, I would feel all warm inside, but at the moment she was drunk, and it didn't mean much. Still, I couldn't help but grin at her.

"You too, Maggie. Can I borrow Charlie for a while?"

Charlie butted in when he heard his name. "What about me?"

"Can you come with me?" I asked perkily. "Please?"

He glanced back at Maggie, who nodded at him. He patted her shoulder and said yes.

"Cool," I said, grinning. "Let's go."

The Astronomy Tower was extravagantly decorated for the event. Scarlet and gold streamers hung from the rafters, and each couch had been painted red and gold for the occasion. Gryffindor's really went far out for their parties. Having it on the Astronomy Tower was a bloody brilliant idea, an idea which I had sadly been forbidden to tell anyone from Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. Looking around, I couldn't help but grin. Hell, they had seriously went overboard! There was a bar, the aforementioned couches, sleeping bags, music (Kiss and AC/DC, per my insistence. I'd been the one to perform the silencing charms, and choosing the music was my reward), a portable cupboard (where the hell had that come from?) so that the sixth year's could play seven minutes in heaven, a red carpet (I'm not even joking here), feather boas and a photo booth. The seventh years were known for their eccentricness, but never had I realised how much so.

Anyway, we reached the bar and I asked Charlie what he wanted.

"Something strong," he grinned. Oh, I'll get him strong.

Once it was ordered and he had downed it in one gulp (such a smart boy, that one) I faced him. His eyes were bloodshot but he looked really happy and relaxed.

"You and Maggie looked like you were having fun!" I said, not even pretending to look innocent. Charlie, however, didn't give me a dirty look like he usually did.

"Yeah, we were," he said, glancing over at her. She was now dancing with Kenzie and Darren. Charlie's expression changed into a slightly annoyed one.

"He doesn't deserve for her to like him," he sighed, sitting down on one of the couches. I fought back a grin. Finally, we were getting somewhere! I sat down next to him and asked why.

"She's... amazing," he finally murmured, eyes softening. Aw! I'm not usually one for romance, but he really, really liked her! "And I know that you're probably here to get answers out of me," he said, and I guiltily shifted. "But I'm going to tell you all this because you're my friend and I'm so pissed I won't remember telling you. But yeah, I like her. Heaps," he added. Man, this was easier than expected! And YES! I KNEW IT! Score for Tonks!

"I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically, grinning widely. "Why?"

"I don't know," he said, looking a little depressed. "It doesn't matter anyway. She likes Darren."

"I'm her sister and I KNOW that she likes you."

He raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "Why would she like _me_?"

"Because she does," I stated simply. "And she thinks you're hot, gorgeous, cute, have nice eyes, nice biceps-"

"Are you serious?" he asked in a hushed voice. I nodded. Crap, Maggie's gonna kill me!

"We had a bet this year, you see, that she would realise that you're hot- yes Charlie, you're hot," I repeated, as he looked skeptical again. "And she said that she realised it."

"So... she likes me too?"

"She hasn't told me, but I know she does. I'm being honest, Charlie, believe me. The only thing she has told me is that she wanted to snog you-"

"What?" he almost yelled, shocked. His eyes glittered with glee.

Crap crap crap. I really don't know when to keep my mouth shut! Maggie will kill me, raise me from the dead and murder me a hundred times over. Some sister I am.

"Er, don't tell her!" I begged, seriously stressing out now. I was going to be so dead if she found out. And I shouldn't have betrayed her trust like that! "She'd kill me. But yeah, she wanted to."

Charlie was silent for a few moments, before he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, but she doesn't like me. She may want to snog me, and she thinks that I'm hot, so she probably is just attracted to that."

"Maybe," I said. "But don't rule it out. Not yet, anyway. I just want you both to be happy," I admitted. "So please can you just tell her how you feel!"

"I'm not going to," he said stubbornly. "And please, I don't want you getting my hopes up. I know that I'll forget this conversation in the morning, but you won't. You'll stay quiet, won't you, Dora?"

"Of course," I assured. I was going to tape my mouth together so that I stopped spilling secrets. Hell, how am I supposed to be a good friend let alone an Auror if I can't keep secrets? "Have good night."

He gave me a half-hearted smile. "You too."

* * *

I didn't believe in love.

Not in the sense that it could happen to people our age, or me, for that matter. I would never admit it, not to my mother, not to Maggie, not to anyone, but I'm afraid of love.

Love saved my mother. But it destroyed her relationships with her family. Her love for Dad sustained her, made the estrangement worth it.

Love, to me, is a clichéd word. A word that's meaning has been twisted and warped over the years, a meaning which not many people can appreciate anymore. Now, love is just a word thrown arbitrarily around, as if the fact that it means so much doesn't matter. It's only when I look at my parents can I see that their love is real.

But now, there are two other people who I can look at and not feel scared or disgusted at love.

Maggie's arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands on her waist. They were swaying to a Van Halen song (Maggie would positively murder me for playing glam rock, but she would never know) called Why Can't This Be Love. It was just so relevant to their situation. They were standing slightly too close to be just friends, but neither of them seemed to care, or they were too intoxicated to do so. There was a faint smile on both of their features, and I wondered what was going through Maggie's head right now. Was she thinking about how close they were? Was his touch making her skin hot, her heart flutter, her stomach erupt in butterflies, or some other clichéd romantic reaction? Was her taking note of her glittering brown eyes, her pink cheeks or how warm her hands were on his neck? Would I ever experience this? Would I ever find someone who would care for me like they did for each other? They weren't even together, yet I knew that there was nothing that they wouldn't do for each other.

_It's got what it takes, so tell me why can't this be love? _The speaker blared out.

It had what it took. But I knew that Maggie, like me, was scared of love. Who could blame her? She had been raised with her Aunt and Uncle, who were together because of an arranged marriage. Did that work? Did Maggie ever see displays of love and affection like I did? (Given, PDAs were pretty disgusting, but seeing that love was real could be reassuring).

If there is anyone that should be scared of love, it's her. I read a phrase, long ago. To love is to destroy. Love seems to be the be all and end all, the sole reason for living, the flame in ones soul...

Of course, these depictions are disgustingly corny, and I didn't believe in it. Despite being around my parents and their love, I didn't think I would believe in it until it happened for myself. That is, until I saw them.

They're just so... good together. Perfect is yet another word that holds no meaning, but good accurately described it. The saddest part was that they probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. They wouldn't remember swaying to a love song, touching each other, and - unbeknownst to them - expressing how they felt for the first time.

Watching them, I couldn't help but grin. Charlie seemed to be holding back, as if he was going to do more but not feeling comfortable enough. I wondered what it would be like to be her in that moment. Whether she would be scared of what love was. Or whether she was happy.

The song ended, but they continued on with their dancing.

Why, oh why couldn't it be love?

* * *

**Before I answer questions, everyone should listen to Why Can't This Be Love by Van Halen. It's not romantic or slow, it's actually a really happy and upbeat song. I was listening to it and realised that it described Maggie and Charlie's denial well. So please listen to it!**

**Anyway, question time!**

**Williukea asks Cute Little Nymphadora: When do you think that Charlie will become your brother in law?**

**Nymphadora: I don't like that nickname one bit! Hmm... I reckon that the minute they turn seventeen they'll secretly get married. So two years or so. I wish it was sooner!**

**Williukea asks Even Cuter Little Magnolia: How are you going to call you and Charlie's kids?**

**Magnolia: Ew! To have kids, you do realise that we have to... ew! Ew!**

**Williukea asks Shmarles the Insanely Un-sexy Quiddich player: How does your Engagement Ring to Maggie looks like and when are you going to give it to her?**

**Charlie: I'd have you know that I'm very sexy, thanks. I will not be proposing to Maggie any time soon, I can assure you. Maybe in the future... I'm joking! So yeah, no ring involved.**

**TheJesusFreak777 asks Charlie: ****When are you going to make a move and kiss Maggie? Either that, or murder Darren in his sleep?**

**Charlie: AHA, I would never kiss Maggie because she would hate it. So never. But murdering Darren in his sleep... now that sounds tempting...**

**Orbitthesun asks Dora: *in pompous voice* You have been summoned to the Headmistresse's office for pranking... *normal voice* Ok Dora what would that blank be. As in, what is the worst prank you have ever done and who did you do it to?**

**Dora: *strokes beard that she used her abilities to make* hm... worst prank. Oh, got it. One time, I was experimenting with a charm and I accidentally aimed it at McGonagall. Suddenly, her boobs started expanding, and the buttons of her cloak popped and... oh, it was fucking hilarious but I got in sooo much trouble. One boy got a boner, which was the funniest part. But yeah, that's my worst prank.**

**Orbitthesun asks Charlie: ****(there I did it see im not a maniac who can only say nicknames) If there was one thing you could ask any commenter, who would it be, and what would it be?**

**Charlie: I would ask you whether you think that Maggie and I would be good together. You know, just an objective opinion... I'm just asking it out of curiosity. **

**Ok, send in your questions, because chapter 36 is the last chapter they can be answered!**


	36. My, My, My, I'm So Happy

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be big. Bear with me xx **

**TheJesusFreak777: I'm glad that you relate to Dora, and I was actually basing her views on love on some things that you've said in your reviews about whether you'll be happy if you find love and the like. I hope you don't mind. I've always pictured Dora as the type to scoff at love but she loves matchmaking and making other's happy. She just hasn't found the one for her yet (who is a hunky werewolf who I have the hugest crush on). Anyway, the Perks of Being a Wallflower. I keep forgetting to read it! But I've heard heaps about it and it sounds great. The part about feeling infinite really does relate to the chapter, now that you mention it. I was actually looking for a word for Dora to use, and that's the right one but too late now lol. **

**Gurl5678: Wow, thank you so much XD all your questions are to be answered at the end of this chapter!**

**Orbitthesun: Hm, different perspectives sound good. I've loosely planned a chapter in Charlie's POV in the summer, and also one in his sixth year. I haven't really planned any others, though. That's all good, have fun on your skiing trip! I've never been to the snow let alone ski, so jealous XD but have a good time!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: I'm not ashamed to admit that I like glam rock either ;) it's probably my favourite type of rock at the moment. Bon Jovi, Van Halen, Motley Crue... it's all great. XD I'm so tempted just to make them shag in a broom closet... but self restrait. I. Must. Stick. To. My. Notes. And. Not. Get. Them. Together. Now. **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thankss xxxx**

**Guest (chapter 1): LILY I KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T READING THIS BUT HEY! You'll have to wait a few years until you can read this because this story will take ages and ages to finish. Sorry XD**

* * *

_Chapter 36:_

_My, my, my, I'm so happy, I'm gonna join the band, _  
_We are gonna dance and sing in celebration, We are in the promised land. _

_'Celebration Day' - Led Zeppelin_

* * *

Ugh.

I can't believe that Darren persuaded me into drinking. Somehow, he failed to mention the after affects. My head was throbbing, mouth foul-tasting, throat dry and body aching. I slowly sat up, the world spinning before me. It took a few moments for me to focus on the scene.

Four other girls lay in their beds, Elizabeth with – not surprisingly – a guy in hers. Kenzie's head was rested on her bed, but the rest of her body was sprawled on the floor, in awkward positions.

As with most things that I've experienced as a teen, I've read about them in books, so I have a crude idea of what to expect. But as with crushes, periods and whatever other teenage phenomenon's I've experienced, the books never really depicted what it was like.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remember what had happened last night. I took every drink that Darren and Charlie offered. I tried some spirits as a dare from Dora. In hindsight, that was incredibly stupid. As it was my first time drinking, I should have taken it easy. But I'm not renowned for my smart choices when it comes to anything that involves fun. I vaguely remember what the Tower looked like, and the music being played (I swear that I remember a Van Halen song being played, but as Dora was in charge of the music, I must have been imagining it). I remember dancing with Dora and Charlie, thrashing around wildly (it hardly classified as dancing). Nothing else, though.

But from what I could remember, it was a pretty good victory party.

Shakily, I stood up, the world spinning before me. This only lasted for a few seconds, though. When I was fairly certain that I wouldn't collapse into a hung-over heap, I walked into the bathroom.

There is a major perk in being a metamorphagus, and this is that I can change any aspect of my appearance. When I caught sight of my dark under-eyes and uncharacteristically pale skin, I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating on changing those aspects. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw that I looked totally and utterly awake. I just wish that my abilities could make me feel that way as well.

I reckon that Charlie and I were the ones who got the most drunk. Probably Charlie a little more so (as the captain who lead them to their first victory, Gryffindor were offering him drinks and he couldn't refuse) but nonetheless, we were the ones who would make the teachers most suspicious. It wouldn't be hard to guess what would happen if every Gryffindor from fifth year and upwards (plus two Hufflepuffs; Dora probably did what I did) showed up in the Great Hall with hangovers: we would get into HUGE trouble. Though, I bet that Dumbledore and McGonagall suspect something already.

I was starving, but so tired as well. I checked the time; it was noon. Lunchtime. I could smell the stew from here.

When I reached the Great Hall, not many students from older years were there. I thought that if we all turned up hung over it would cause suspicion, but with hardly anyone appearing for meals, it would also cause suspicion. Surprisingly, Charlie was up. We were the two who drank the most, which was weird. But it probably made us both hungry. As I approached him, I bit back a laugh. God, he looked horrible. And yet still incredibly gorgeous.

"Don't you look like a right ray of sunshine," he said, as I took a seat next to him. I gave him a half-hearted grin, stomach rumbling at the sight of the food.

"Looks can be deceiving," I said, before shoving bread roll and stew into my mouth. Mm. When I had finished my bite (which was pretty much the whole bread roll) I turned to Charlie. Close up, he looked even worse. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags underneath them. And he definitely needed a shave. Sometimes, I marvelled at how much he – and all of us – has grown up. A mere five years ago, he was a little first year with the big blue eyes that reminded me of the sky. Now, look at him. My hot best friend with the amazing eyes, cute grin and amazing biceps. My best friend who has been there for me through so much.

My best friend who I was annoyingly attracted to.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked. I nodded.

"Vague recollections. Nothing major, though," I said. "What about you?"

He frowned for a moment, before answering. "Nothing at all, except for... nah, that's just my imagination."

Before I could ask what it was, someone sat to my right. Dora.

"Hi," she said perkily. "It's nice not having too much to drink, you know? I feel so alive. Like I could... breathe fire!"

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Keep your voice down," he groaned, rubbing his head. "I've got the most splitting headache."

"Oh, but it's all worth it," she said, smile innocent but eyes anything but. It was my turn to narrow my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, innocent grin changing into an evil one. "Anyway, I'm going to grace my perky presence with someone who will appreciate it. Seeya!"

Charlie stared after her incredulously. "She hasn't been consuming alcohol; more likely it's sherbet."

I laughed but abruptly stopped as I felt my throat crack with dryness.

"Anyway," I croaked. "What did you think was your imagination?"

"Oh," he said, turning pink. "Ah, well, I imagined that I danced with the girl I like."

Oh. I felt a twang of jealousy.

Whoever the lucky bitch is, she's really, well... lucky.

"But anyway, I'm so tired. I think I'll go back to bed. Goodnight," he said, ruffling my hair and walking out of the Great Hall. I blinked a few times, my eyes becoming heavy.

I best be off too.

* * *

"Come to mine for Christmas," Charlie whined, tugging at my ponytail. He has taken to doing that recently, because he knew that it pissed me off. "Please?"

"I promised my parents that I'd spend this Christmas with them," I admitted, prying his hand away from my hair. "But they said that you're welcome to come if you like."

His expression perked up. "Really? Cool!"

"I'll just have to write to them," I said. It had been a few weeks since the drinking incident, and nothing of major importance had happened since then. A few detentions from Snape (I reckon I've reached one hundred now). A few more awkward moments with Charlie (nothing like wanting to snog him again, but some awkward moments nonetheless). I've become better friends with Darren (we came up with this game of pointing out people's fashion mistakes, and it's hilarious). Now, it's three days until Christmas, and as always, Hogwarts has gotten into the tradition. Poor Dora got stuck under mistletoe with Neeson! When he tried to kiss her, Dora positively snapped and kicked him where it hurts... multiple times. McGonagall removed the charm from the mistletoe before Dora caused any more damage, and she almost got a detention, but she managed to wheedle her way out of it by claiming that Neeson was going to take away her 'lip virginity' by 'lip raping her,' and that that would be a violation of her rights, and would destroy her 'teenage hopes and dreams'. Charlie and I pissed ourselves with laughter, having been witnesses to that conversation. Surprisingly, Dora got off. And we didn't see Neeson for a few days.

"Cool," he said, grinning. "This Christmas will be the best!"

"Yeah," I agreed. Then I remembered something: the notes from Black.

"Don't even bother opening them this year," Charlie said after I had voiced my thoughts aloud. "Not worth it."

I nodded, but I would certainly be opening them. I want to see what he has to say, because firstly, I'm confused as to why he's sending me letters, and secondly, because I'm compelled to find out more.

I know that Black is guilty for so many crimes. Betraying his best friends, killing his 'friend', betraying my mother and her trust... but there was always a niggling thought at the back of my head.

Uncle Lucius never once mentioned Sirius Black as a Death Eater, and according to what I've been told, Black was one of the biggest, second to his deranged cousin – the Aunt who was my guardian for a year – Bellatrix Lestrange.

Black... I remember one name. It might have been Ryan. Or Reggie. Or something like that. But never a Sirius.

But then again, Sirius was a double agent. So maybe it was kept under the wraps.

"I had better go and write them the letter," I said, standing up. "I'll be back soon."

When I reached my dorms, I found a piece of parchment, a quill, some ink, and I began to write.

_Dear Andromeda and Ted,_

_Hello there! Long time no speak (actually, it's been three days but oh well)._

_Christmas is in three days, and Dora and I are definitely coming home. I was wondering whether Charlie would be allowed to as well? Yeah yeah, Ted, there will be separate bedrooms, don't stress out. Oh yeah, did I mention that I want a lawnmower for Christmas?_

_Anyway, I don't have too much to report. I'm sure that Dora has told you about her escapade with a Slytherin? He won't ever be having children, that's how rough she was. Oh god, I just realised the sexual implications of this sentence. But you know what I mean._

_Please reply soon!_

_Love,_

_Maggie x_

I received the response a few hours later.

_Dear Maggie,_

_Of course Charlie can come! Ted insists that Charlie sleep on the other side of the house, though. He's a paranoid man. He says no to a lawnmower, by the way._

_Oh yes, Dora gave us a blow-by-blow recount on how she kicked a Slytherin boy. Isn't he the one who tried to hurt you? And then Charlie saved you? (It sounds romantic, by the way, what Charlie did. Oops, Ted is now scolding at me for encouraging you)_

_We'll see you three very soon!_

_Love from Andromeda and Ted x_

* * *

I woke up on Christmas Eve morning to the sound of Kenzie hissing profanities at her bag.

"Close up, you fucking- oh, morning Maggie," she said, giving me a smile before trying to zip up her trunk again.

"Are you a witch?" I teased. "You can use magic."

She blinked a few times, before face palming. "Right. That's made my day a whole lot easier!"

I grinned. "What are you doing this Christmas?" I asked, taking a seat on the bottom of her bed.

"Going to Darren's place," she said, sitting next to me and placing her feet on the trunk. "You?"

"My place, but Charlie's coming too," I said. She smiled.

"Darren was actually going to ask if you wanted to come too," she said, looking thoughtful. "But he thought that you would want to spend your Christmas with your parents."

I couldn't help but smile. See? Darren isn't a bad person.

"Do you actually like him?" Kenzie asked, brushing vivid red hair out of her eyes.

Did I? I'm not sure. If there's anyone I like, it's him, for whatever reason. He's been really nice in his own way, and he's great fun to be around... but friends stay friends, even if I like him.

"I think so, but it would never happen," I added hastily. Was it just me, or did relief flash in her eyes? I must be imagining things.

* * *

"These holidays are gonna be great," Charlie said as we boarded the train.

"Yep," Dora said, grinning at him. "Mum and Dad said that there's a light show thing in Diagon Alley, and apparently it's really good. We're going there tonight."

"Oh, I've been there before," he replied. "Have you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, with the Malfoys," I said.

"I've never been," Dora stated, impatiently brushing hair from her eyes. "It should be fun."

As we took our seats in our compartment, we all exchanged grins. Spending Christmas with my two best friends and parents... this Christmas was going to be the best!

* * *

**There's a little hint as to what will happen in the next chapter, if anyone picked up on it... there was a reason I included that last conversation. This chapter was only around 2000 words not including A/Ns, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**This is the last question time! No more questions, sorry!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Dora: ****You should lock them in a broom cupboard. Aunty at fifteen? Who cares? They'd be happy.**

**Dora: Hm, I like the way you think. But if Mum found out that I was technically the reason for her becoming a grandmother in her early thirties, she wouldn't be happy. And Dad would kill me!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks Champ Dog Food: Gryffindors are supposed to be BRAVE, mate. Just kiss her. Maggie, I mean. Not Percy.**

**Charlie: Champ Dog Food? Woman, that is your funniest nickname yet! But seriously, no. Why would I kiss my best friend? She'd be pretty shocked if I did it. There is no reason why I would kiss her, by the way. And why would I kiss Percy?**

**Dear Maggie  
What is your favourite type of flower? *meaningful look toward Champ Dog Food***

**Maggie: You would think that with a name like Magnolia, I would like magnolia's, but no. Hmm, frangipani. Who's Champ Dog Food?**

**Chocolatecheesecakes asks me: Are you going to kill anyone off in the Second Wizarding War that didn't die in canon? AKA Darren, Kenzie...**

**Me: I'm not sure. Maggie would be included in that, right? If so, maybe... joking. Or am I?**

**Gurl5678 asks ****Charlie the Oblivous and Un-Sexy Dragon Geek: When will you reaslise dickhead? For Merlins sake, MAGGIE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU HAVE YOU GONE BLIND?**

**Charlie: Firstly, I am not oblivious, or un-sexy, but I'll admit to being a dragon geek. And secondly, HAHAHA, that's the funniest joke I've heard since I heard the one about Snape having a girlfriend!**

**Gurl5678 asks Snape: Is there another reason you hate Dora so much, pranks aside?**

**Snape: *glares* she is the female version of Sirius Black. Enough said, child.**

**Gurl5678 asks *****smirks then starts to sing* Do do do do do Dora, Dora the Explorer!****: ****What if I used a time turner and shoved a Harry Potter book in your face? Of course, this book would be open to the page ABOUT YOU AND A CERTAIN WEREWOLF NAMED REMUS LUPIN HMM?**

**Dora: There are books about Harry Potter in your world... weird. I've heard of Remus Lupin but WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP MENTIONING HIM TO ME IN THESE QUESTIONS LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! Sorry, just really confused here.**

**Gurl5678 asks a guy who has a furry little problem:****What if I said you would be marrying a metamorphagus and your fifteen years older than her?****  
Remus: What if you said I would be marrying someone, full stop. That would be shock enough. Um... I'd say that you must be confusing me with a different Remus Lupin. Sorry.**

**Gurl5678 asks Miss Magnolia TONKS: Why can't you see that you're crushing Charlie inside?**

**Maggie: My last name isn't Tonks, yet. Like, all the files that have my names and the like are under Magnolia Black, and everyone knows me as Magnolia Black. That reminds me, I'll have to talk about that... anyway, I'm crushing Charlie inside? How? **

**... Well guys, it was great fun answering all your questions! If anyone has any more, just PM them to me. **

**So next chapter will be big. I can't wait to start writing!  
****  
**


	37. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

**This chapter is boring at first, but then exciting stuff happens. It's a long chapter, around 7,100 words not including A/Ns. Enjoy!**

**Orbitthesun: Yay! I hope that you're having a good time!**

**TheJesusFreak777: Ugh, friendzones. Hate friendzones, yet they're really fun to write about. I was trying to keep Dora in character, so it's good to hear that someone thinks I have! Logan Lerman and Emma Watson... Percy Jackson and Hermione Granger, aha. I'll have to see it. I hope I get money for Christmas so that I can buy it. Then again, I also want to buy a Bon Jovi shirt and a Van Halen shirt... sometimes, I wish that money grew on trees XD xo**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you so much!**

**Gurl5678: Haha, your answers to the questions were funny. Thanks for the praise XD**

**Potterlife: Thank you XD I'm answering the character questions in a PM because I'm not answering them here anymore. But as for your other question, Ron is eight and the twins are ten ;) xxx**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: I love Led Zeppelin too! My Dad's friend gave me a high five for liking Led Zep. My Uncle said that Stairway to Heaven is really hard to learn on guitar, which was the first song I wanted to learn so that sucked. I like the Gorillaz! I have one of their albums, Demon Days, but I haven't actually listened to much apart from Feel Good Inc, which I really like. XD thank you!**

* * *

_Chapter 37:_

"_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

'_Iris' – Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

We arrived back home at around one in the afternoon, after a horrible car trip. Dora spent the whole time screeching out AC/DC songs (she can't sing for the life of her) and the back of the car was very squished, thus I was practically sitting on Charlie's lap.

And let me tell you, that was an awkward experience.

But that's all over now. Thank Merlin.

"Here, I'll carry your trunk," Charlie offered. Ted cleared his throat and I inwardly groaned.

"Charlie, although the romantic gesture is very nice, none of that will be going on."

Dora snickered from behind him, and I glared at both of them.

"Oh yes, Charlie is proclaiming his love for me by carrying my trunk. It's called being friends, Ted," I said sarcastically.

"Then why didn't he offer to carry mine too?" Dora piped up.

"Because two trunks is enough," I shot back. I looked at Charlie, who was a surprising shade of pink. That's weird.

Actually, come to think of it, he has been blushing at unusual standards, even for a Weasley...

Anyway, once we had sorted out all the trunk issues (I ended up carrying my own so that Ted would stop glaring at Charlie), Dora, Charlie and I went up to my room to hang out for a bit. We wouldn't be going to Diagon Alley until around five, so we had four hours to kill.

"So," Charlie said, sitting on Dora's desk as we sat on her bed. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

Charlie was about to answer, when Dora suddenly stood up.

"I just remembered, I have to go and, um, powder my nose," she said, grinning evilly at us. "I'll leave you to it. Please don't do anything indecent on my bed."

And with that, she sprinted off. I glared after her figure. Honestly, this is all that she thinks about! Charlie and I are _friends_. Why can't she just understand that and move on?

I turned to Charlie, who looked kind of sheepish and embarrassed. When he saw that I was looking, his smile widened a fraction.

"Well, that was awkward."

"Yeah," I said nervously, acutely aware of the fact that he was off the chair and sitting next to me. His presence was sending tingles down my spine, and I could feel his eyes on me.

This is so bloody irritating! Can't I just _not_ have this feelings?! Can't we just be normal friends, no jealousy, no sexual feelings involved? Because it was getting more intense, and I didn't know how to stop it.

"We should probably go downstairs," Charlie said softly. "Before Ted comes up here and kills me."

"Okay," I said, standing up. It sounded horrible to say, but I needed to get away from Charlie before... _something_ happened.

* * *

I didn't want to, but I kinda avoided Charlie for the rest of the afternoon. Everything with him was just getting so confusing and I didn't know what to do! Goddamnit, I couldn't even look at him anymore without feeling butterflies in my stomach, or noticing how attractive he is...

So whilst Dora and Charlie went to the park, I stayed home and hung out with Andromeda. For most teens, this wouldn't be an appealing alternative, but it was for me.

"Why aren't you with Charlie and Dora?" she asked, bringing a cup of tea over to me.

I shrugged, not willing to give an answer. She raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from her tea.

"Let me guess. Things have become confusing around Charlie, and instead of taking it head on like you usually do, you've decided to avoid him."

I blinked a few times, a flush spreading out on my cheeks. How does she know?

She must have realised that this was the very question I was wanting to know, so she answered.

"It isn't hard to guess. I'm not saying that you fancy him, but anyone can see that things have become weird between you two."

"How can you tell?"

"Maggie," Andromeda said, a smirking tipping up the corners of her lips. "I happen to have eyes that work."

I smirked myself. That's something that I would say. "Well, you're right," I sighed. "Things have been weird this year, I guess."

"But why are you avoiding him?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "You know, he looked miserable when he and Dora left for the park."

I frowned. Why would that make Charlie upset? That's weird. Agh, everything is changing and I don't like it!

"Well, I'm not meaning to hurt his feelings or anything," I said, but even so, I felt guilty. "I'm just confused and I don't know what to do."

Unlike Ted, Andromeda didn't tease as much. She was more understanding, more sympathetic, which is just how a mother should be. I didn't omit anything from her, because if there is anyone who would know what to do, it's her.

"I think that you should try to forget about it."

"I've tried, all year!" I groaned, placing my head in my hand. "And I would talk to him, but that might be a strange conversation. 'Hello Charlie, I just wanted to say that you've been jealous about Darren and I've been jealous about the girl you like, and every time I see you I just feel like snogging you because you are completely gorgeous.'"

Andromeda looked like she was fighting back a smile. I groaned again, blushing. "I didn't mean to say all that," I murmured, looking up at Andromeda, who was smiling widely now.

"I figured. Dora thinks that you two should just snog and get over yourselves, and I think that that's good advice."

I shot her a flat look. "It would be. But I don't think that I have a crush on Charlie, I'm just... attracted to him. I think I have a crush on Darren."

She sighed, looking at me wearily. "I forgot how troublesome teenage dramas could be. Look, is there any chance that Charlie could like you?"

"Um..." Of course there was a chance; there's a chance with everything. It would explain why he's so angry with Darren, why he blushes all the time... yet I'm doing the same thing. I get jealous when he talks to over girls. I blush all the time.

"I don't know," I said firmly. I doubted he did, but even so, there was a tiny chance. And that tiny chance was making my heart leap. "But I'm pretty sure that I do like Darren. But besides, it isn't as though I would go out with either of them."

"Why? If Darren likes you, why not?"

"Because friends stay friends." It isn't hard to tell what would happen if Darren and I did get together. We would eventually fight. We would break up. And I would lose a friend. But would the same happen with Charlie, if he did like me...?

But I don't like him, so I would never find out.

"Maggie," she said gently, placing her hand on mine. "If I stayed by that rule for my whole life, you wouldn't be sitting here today."

"But..."

"Sometimes, you have to take a risk," she stated, eyes warm. "Yeah, things may go wrong, but you have to ask yourself whether your happiness is worth it."

I didn't even know whom she was referring to anymore. Darren, or Charlie.

* * *

"Oi, Maggie," Dora said, as we started getting dressed for Diagon Alley. "Wear something nice."

"Why?" I asked absently, sliding earrings through the holes in my ears.

"For Charlie."

I snapped my gaze towards her, not even having the energy to glare. "Dora, drop it."

"Fine," she said, smiling, eyes twinkling. "Hey, have you ever made your boobs bigger?"

"Erm... yeah, Kenzie asked me to once," I said, frowning. What was she on about?

"Do it for tonight," she said eagerly, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Don't look at me like that. The fireworks and light show at Diagon Alley are really pretty, and heaps of people will be there. Including the Weird Sisters! May as well make an impression."

"No," I said firmly. "I don't have any reason to, so I won't."

"So you _would_ if there was a reason for it?"

I facepalmed. "No. And I know what you're referring to," I added. "You're saying this because of your theory that Charlie likes me. But the answer is no."

She pouted. "Damn. You would certainly attract his attention if you did. Then again, you don't need to," she added with a wide grin. I rolled my eyes, and decided that it would be wise to ignore Dora's taunts. I pulled on a pair of stockings, a denim skirt and the glittery black sweater from all those years ago (I placed a charm on it so that it was larger). I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It didn't look too bad. My hair was still a deep purple colour, framing my face and making me look... darker. Different to Dora, who was sporting bright red hair for the occasion. But I liked how I looked, and Dora seemed to as well.

"You look good," she said, grinning. "Charlie'll love it!"

I sighed. "Whatever, Dora." I pulled on a pair of shoes and stood up when I was finished. "Come on, let's go down."

We walked down the stairs together, Dora rambling on about how excited she was about going to Diagon Alley. Basically, there was a light show/fireworks thing there, and apparently the Weird Sisters were going to perform muggle and magical Christmas carols. It sounded like fun. Dora's obsession with the Weird Sisters has reached an unhealthy level, which explained why she was practically bouncing as we made our way to the kitchen.

"-And I've got a quill that doesn't need ink and parchment, so that the whole band can sign it -"

"Dora," I said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. We're not there yet!"

"Really? I had no idea," she said sarcastically, eyes focused on a spot behind my head. "Hey Charlie!"

She must have had an inkling that I was trying to avoid Charlie, because there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I turned around, stomach flipping at the sight of my best friend. He was wearing a collared blue shirt and jeans that really fit him... well. His hair was messy and ruffled, blue eyes twinkling, smirk playing at his lips. Oh gosh, he's absolutely gorgeous. I bit my lip, feeling guilty for avoiding him this afternoon. I think that my feelings have reached an all-time peak, and if I hang around him, surely I'll let something slip, or I'll do something...

But he's my best friend. Friends come before feelings.

"Hey," I said, stepping towards him. Up close, he looked even better. You could see how well he filled out that shirt, his muscled arms, the smattering of freckles across his nose...

"You look good," he abruptly said, still smirking. My stomach flipped. Goddamnit, Maggie, get a grip. It's just a friendly compliment.

"So do you," I said, but he had no clue how much I meant it. He grinned. I heard Dora making a retching noise behind us, which I chose to ignore. There was a slightly awkward silence, and I turned to Dora so that I would snap out of my Charlie-related thoughts, and saw that she was making a love heart with her hands, grinning gallingly. I shot her a filthy look so that she would stop, and turned back to Charlie.

What he was doing confused the living hell out of me. His eyes were focused on my chest, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Er, earth to Charlie?" I said, aware of how his gaze was sending shivers down my spine. He snapped up and looked sheepish.

"Sorry," he mumbled, now looking anywhere but me. There was nothing to be sorry about, because I was checking him out too. Wait, Charlie was checking me out? What?

Kenzie's words from one discussion came into my head. _If a guy stares at your chest, don't take it too seriously. That's just what they do._

So I didn't think too much of it. But I might think about it later-

"Are you guys ready?" Ted yelled from the living room.

"Yeah!" Dora replied on behalf of all of us.

We were taking the Floo Network to the Leaky Cauldron. We had about an hour to spare before the band started playing, so we could have a look in the shops for a while to kill the time.

One by one, we all walked into the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Powder and said the name of our desired destination. Once we reached the Leaky Cauldron, I looked around, smiling. There were Christmas trimmings everywhere, and Tom the barman was wearing a Christmas hat, beaming toothlessly at everyone. I've always liked Christmas time. Even at Malfoy Manor, when it didn't have that loving feel to it, I loved Christmas. Everything just feels so expectant and happy.

The only downside was that a Celestina Warbeck song was playing in the background. Although I knew that both of my parents hated her, they looked as though they were about to start waltzing to it.

"I feel so lonely. Mum and Dad have each other to dance with, and you two have each other," Dora said, pouting.

"Dora!" I exclaimed, slapping her arm.

"Not funny," Charlie said, giving my sister a sharp look.

"Why don't you three go off and have a look around at the shops?" Andromeda suggested, her hand on Ted's shoulder.

"Charlie and Maggie can, but I'll be staying here," Dora said. Ted didn't look happy with that idea.

"I think that you should go with them, _Nymphadora_."

"Dad!" she whined. "You're ruining my plan!"

"Exactly," he said gruffly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. Dora shook her head.

"I'm staying with you both. Being the third wheel sucks, but it's less awkward with my parents."

I couldn't help but flush. Honestly, every second word that came out of Dora's mouth in recent times was something to do with Charlie and I. And it was really starting to tick me off.

But as Dora refused to budge, Charlie and I ended up going off on our own. It didn't mean anything, because – and this is a fact that Dora can't grasp – we're best friends.

Even so, as we walked past the shops, looking for one we wanted to look in, there was a very awkward, heated silence. After a few moments, Charlie casually wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I bit my lip, trying not to react to his touch. Holy _hell_, how can such a simple action make such confusing things happen?

"What shop do you want to look in?" he asked, sounding considerably more relaxed. So unlike to how I was feeling.

"Flourish and Blotts," I said. All the shops were open late on Christmas Eve.

"Cool."

This conversation was so stilted and awkward. This isn't what friendship is supposed to be like! But after all Dora's teasing, the awkward moments... I think that we've both realised that things are different. And I've said it before, I'll say it again: I hate it.

Just as we were about to walk in, I saw a family walking down the path that lead to Knockturn Alley. A family consisting of a blonde man, a blonde woman and a blonde son.

With a flip of my stomach, I realised that it was Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy and Draco. Draco, who I have been forbidden to see. Draco, who has been ignoring my constant flow of letters. Draco, who I have been yearning to see for around three years.

Draco, who is right there.

Aunt used to say that when there is an opportunity, seize it. And there it was: a golden opportunity. Heart racing, I sprinted towards Knockturn Alley, not thinking about Lucius's warning, or the fact that I was venturing into dangerous territory, or that I was being a reckless Black.

I heard Charlie call after me, but I ignored it. Draco is so close, and I'm not letting this opportunity slip.

I stopped sprinting once I had entered the alley, and looked around for sight of them. I spotted Narcissa and Lucius entering a shop called Borgin and Burkes, and carefully walked towards there. If I attract too much noise, people will see me. And I didn't think that would be good.

He wasn't going to slip away this time. He just wasn't.

I reached the shop, and outside it stood the person who I had been so longing to see.

"Draco!" I whispered, trying not to attract the attention of my Aunt, Uncle or anyone else nearby. Holy hell, here he was.

He stood with so much more arrogance; posture stiff, hair slicked back, clothes neatly pressed and black, without a speck of dust on them. For a moment, he looked as though he didn't recognise me, but when he did, a scared yet relieved look crossed his eyes. And before I knew what was happening, his arms were wrapped around my waist, head resting on my stomach.

"Maggie," he whispered, pulling away from the hug. I blinked back tears. I've been dreaming of him speaking to me, for forgiving me for everything that I've done... I left him when he needed me, so that I could be happy. He's being raised by two pureblood megalomaniacs. And I could have stayed.

"Mother and Father have been confiscating my letters," he said, eyes wide and panicked. "For about two years now. I was reading them before that, but they stopped me!" he exclaimed, tears filling in his eyes. I frowned. What was going on?

Draco seemed to read my thoughts. "They think that you're trying to corrupt me, and that you're a bad influence."

I frowned. For so long, I thought that he was just ignoring me... but _they've _been confiscating the letters? _They're_ the ones making him moody and withdrawn, purely because they don't want him corresponding with the girl who is practically a sister to him?

"Are you still angry with me?" I asked in a hushed voice, desperate for the answer.

"I know that you've been writing letters," he said, biting his lip. "So no. But I can't be with you. You can't be here!" Draco said in a louder voice, sounding more panicked. For an eight year old, he talks so much older than his age.

"What do you mean?"

"They're..." he looked as though he was debating whether to tell me or not. "They're scared. You left and you weren't supposed to. Aunt Bella will be angry, mother says. They said that if they ever catch you and have the opportunity-"

The door opened, and Draco whipped his head around, freezing when he saw his parents standing there.

I locked eyes with Uncle Lucius, whose satisfied expression was quickly changing into one of rage. I had never seen him so angry. Stomach flipping with nerves, I fingered the wand in my pocket, but it wasn't there. I inwardly groaned. It's on my bed at home.

Uncle said that I would suffer his displeasure if I ever managed to contact Draco in a way other than letters.

By chasing them down here, I've just made things worse for Draco. He was talking to me. And I would bet anything that he was forbidden from doing so.

Crap.

"Well, well, well," he drawled, striding past his wife and Draco, stepping towards me. "Haven't you grown up?"

"Did you expect me to stay eleven forever?" I growled, fists shaking with suppressed rage. I didn't realise how angry I really was at him, until I saw his cold blue eyes, the permanent sneer on his features...

It wasn't my fault that Draco had changed, or so Lucius claims. It was their fault. _His_ fault. Not only has this excuse of a human being corrupted his son, he's stopped him from communicating with the one person who would unconditionally be there for him.

"But you've still got that smart mouth," he said, anger palpable in his tone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Aunt wrap her arm around Draco's shoulder. I refused to look at her. She disgusts me. She claims that she loves Draco, yet she stops him from talking to me. She claimed that she loved me, yet she's doing nothing to stop Lucius from talking to me in this way.

"And you've still got your head up your ass," I said, clearly but angrily. Okay, I knew that I was in a compromising position. He could hurt me. He could do anything. But I was thoroughly livid, and in all honesty, I couldn't care less. I wasn't going to treat him with respect if he forced me too.

A positively furious expression crossed his features. He raised his hand, and I anticipated what was coming. Sure enough, pain started blossoming on my right cheek, and I stumbled backwards a few paces. Yes, I was right in thinking that he would hurt me, yet I was still somewhat shocked. He was never violent when I lived under his roof.

It took me a few moments to realise that I had been hit, and my Aunt, who supposedly loves me, stood by and let it happen. I glanced at Draco, blinking away tears from my eyes. He was looking between my Uncle and I, anguish evident on every inch of his face.

I looked back at Lucius, his expression more smouldering and threatening than I had ever seen it. "I told you to stay away from my son," he snarled, his grip on his cane tightening. "And I told you that you would suffer my displeasure if you didn't."

I wasn't scared. I was too angry to be scared. My face throbbed, my heart was racing, but I didn't care. And I told him this.

He laughed snidely. "You don't care?"

He swung his cane backwards and hit me squarely in the stomach. I stumbled backwards and fell on the stone ground, excruciating pain erupting in my stomach, pain so intense and all-consuming that I bit my lip to stop crying out in pain. Lucius stood above me, expression livid, cane poised in his hand.

"We gave you a warning, and you failed to take heed," he said simply, features shaking with rage.

"You're a cruel, sadistic man," I wheezed, clutching my throbbing stomach and letting the tears fall. A thought crossed my mind.

I have so much against him. I can say so much. All the strange men who used to come to our house... I remember Antonion Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle, two convicted Death Eaters. I remember all the dark artefacts. I remember him convincing Narcissa to vouch for him at the hearing. I didn't understand the deeper meaning of these things when I was young, but now...

He was a Death Eater who wheedled his way out of trouble. He's a coward.

"And I have so much information."

His expression didn't change. He crouched down to my level, pulling out his wand and still clutching his cane so tightly his knuckles were white. "Yes, you do. But," he said, voice now low and dangerous. "If you dare tell a soul, you might just find that my cane slips over your dear cousin."

I froze. He wouldn't dare hurt his own son out of spite... would he?

Of course he would.

"That's low," I snarled, trying to get up, but he shoved me back down on the ground. I winced.

"You are blackmailing me too," Lucius stated, eyes narrowing.

"You know what?" I asked, narrowing my own eyes. "You are just a coward. Instead of facing your problems, you try to twist them so that everything goes your way. Coward," I spat. "You're just scared of Bellatrix's retribution."

Crap. He will know that Draco told me that...

"What retribution? She will only be angry if you aren't in our care. And Magnolia, I'm afraid that when there's an excellent opportunity, one must seize it. What better time than now?"

Before I could ask what the hell he was on about, he had stood up, surveying me carefully, before kicking my stomach with all the force he had. I cried out this time, my already inflamed stomach taking on more serious injuries. He can't do this. He can't. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my fists and trying not to think about the piercing pain...

"You've already meddled with our lives too much." He raised his wand, and I recoiled at the sight of it. "_Cru_-"

Draco had stepped away from the clutches of his mother, and pushed Lucius away from me with all the strength his weedy eight-year-old frame had. Grey eyes wide, terrified and angry, he spoke. "Run!"

I scrambled to my feet. For the second time in my life, I made a selfish choice and left Draco. Left him when he needed me most. Left him when he was about to face his father.

The last thing I saw before I left Knockturn Alley was Lucius hitting Draco across the face. And my Aunt. Who did nothing. Like Andromeda once said, a coward.

Diagon Alley was such a blinding contrast to the dank and musty Knockturn Alley. Bright, with enchanted fairies and the like fluttering around, and the huge Christmas tree in the middle of it, next to the brightly lit stage.

My stomach was throbbing. My cheek was stinging. My heart was racing. He tried to use the cruciatus curse on me...

I furiously wiped my tears away. I'm going to have to suck it up. No tears.

"Maggie!" a voice yelled out. Charlie. When he spotted me, he ran up to me. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. "I saw you go down Knockturn Alley, but I looked and you weren't there... what's wrong with your face?" he asked, annoyed expression softening.

I can't tell him. If Charlie knows, he'll tell my parents. They'll inform the ministry. Enquiries will be made. And Lucius will wheedle his way out of it. But Draco wouldn't get off so easy. What sort of a man threatens to harm his own son?

That's right. A horrible, ghastly piece of flesh that doesn't deserve to walk this earth.

"I thought I saw a member of the Weird Sisters going down there," I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "But I was mistaken. I was running back and I hit my face on a pole. You know me, clumsy and all that," I said, nervously laughing. "I've been up here for ages though," I added at his skeptical expression. He frowned for a moment, looking as though he was going to place his hand on my cheek, but seemingly deciding against it. He met my eyes, and their softness somehow comforted me immensely.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lied, giving him a grin and trying to be myself. "I promise I won't go running after any celebrities. Book shop?"

Charlie stayed in the dragons section for a while, leaving me to my thoughts.

Family. They're the ones that raise you, the ones that should be there for you no matter what. But purebloods are different. Love is different. Their marriages are arranged. They use spells to make sure that their first child is a male. They raise their child with corrupt views and dodgy parenting skills, often coupled with physical and verbal abuse. The children also are betrothed. And the cycle continues, until there's a mutation. Or maybe a stubborn one. And for holding different views, they are shunned from their family. They have no one, in most cases.

I want Draco to change. If he left his family, it wouldn't matter, because I would be there for him. He's too young now, of course, but in a few years... I hope he makes the right choice.

He may not have been angry with me before, but now that I'm the reason why he's being abused, verbally and physically...

I have to stop writing him letters. The only thing that they're achieving is making Lucius angrier. I hope Draco remembers that I care. I hope that one day, he'll realise that I'm doing this for the greater good.

I reached up to grab a book from a higher shelf, stopping abruptly as my stomach blossomed with pain. I hope this heals soon. I tried to change the appearance of my stomach, but my abilities don't extend to changing what injuries look like. Which sucks, because I don't think that Charlie completely believed my claim that I ran into a pole. And Dora, Andromeda and Ted certainly won't...

"Oi," Charlie said, walking towards me. "Are you ready to go? Your parents are in the Leaky Cauldron with Dora still."

"Yeah," I said. Charlie frowned ever so slightly, but seemed to brush it off. He's getting suspicious, and I'm finding it harder and harder to ignore the throbbing pain on my stomach.

We walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and when we stepped in, a very shocking scene was before us. Dora and Hagrid (he must have gone here for a drink) were dancing around the place like lunatics, which made me suspect that Dora had something to drink.

Before I approached Andromeda and Ted, I made sure that there were no tears in my eyes. Charlie noticed me wiping my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just dust," I lied. He definitely didn't believe me on that one, but he didn't press the issue.

"Has Dora been drinking?" I asked Andromeda and Ted, who were sitting at a table drinking firewhiskey.

"We gave her a glass of firewhiskey," Ted admitted. "What happened to your face?"

"She ran into a pole," Charlie said, and there was a tone in his voice that I didn't like, a disbelieving, mocking tone. I frowned at him, and he merely cocked and eyebrow in response.

The good thing is that Charlie caught me when I was very rattled, and my parents were seeing me a bit after the whole... ordeal, so they weren't so suspicious, I hope.

I didn't want to think about the thing that happened, which I am referring to as the ordeal. But with the pains in my stomach, it was getting harder and harder to do so...

"Are you okay?" Andromeda questioned, looking concerned and disbelieving like Charlie. I nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt," I lied. I hate lying, I really do... but what alternative do I have? Draco's wellbeing is in my hands. Lucius can play this to his advantage. I want him to get caught for the terrible things he's done... but there are more important things than retribution and self-want.

"Would you like some firewhiskey?" Ted asked, his voice a tad slurred. I shook my head adamantly, exchanging a look with Charlie. We had felt sluggish even several days after our antic with alcohol.

"I'll have some, if that's okay," Charlie said, winking at me before accepting a glass from Ted.

"Don't go overboard, okay?" I said. "Remember what happened last time."

"You worry about yourself, Maggie," he said airily, taking a sip. I didn't like his tone. It was as if he knew that something was up.

So I kept quiet. It seems that anything I say can be held against me.

After a while, Charlie stood up. "Come and dance," he said, holding his hand out. I shook my head, aware that Ted's gaze was on mine. "Come on, Hagrid and Dora are having fun, why can't we?"

Because I am in absolute agony, Charlie, and I'm trying to distract myself from this pain. Dancing will make it ten times worse.

"I don't feel like it," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

His tone was mocking. And I hated it. I bit my lip to stop it from wobbling. I wasn't okay, and he can see that! So why must he be giving me a hard time?

"Oh stop being suck a jackass!" I exclaimed, anger at not just him, but everything, making me shake. "Just leave me alone."

Charlie's expression was hurt for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

With that, he walked off towards Hagrid and Dora. Ted placed a hand on my shoulder, eyes warm and concerned.

"You okay? Is he giving you trouble-"

"No," I exclaimed angrily, standing up. "I'm fine."

I kicked the table, hard, and ran off to the women's room. I stalked past Charlie on the way, who gazed at me for a second before turning back to Hagrid. I couldn't care less how he felt. They should all stop being so insensitive.

Once I reached the room, the first thing I did was walk over to the mirror. It was slightly grubby, but clear enough for me to look in it.

I was white as a ghost, my lips shaking and dark eyes wide and glassy with tears. On the right side of my face, a pale purple bruise was starting to appear, and it was a lot pinker than the other side of my face. I pulled up my shirt, wincing as I anticipated what I was surely about to see.

I didn't expect it to be this bad.

When Lucius first struck me with the cane, he used its length across my stomach, which was why it was pink, swollen, and looking as though it was about to bruise. But it was the middle of my stomach which was the worse, where he practically stamped on it.

It was a much darker purple, and was lightly oozing blood. Crap... could his cane have been enchanted or something? Because these injuries aren't normal...

Panicking, I pulled my shirt back down, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes were wide and terrified, and no wonder. I had never been so scared.

I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't help Draco. I couldn't help myself.

No one would understand why exactly I wasn't telling someone about my Uncle. Surely a man who hit his niece and son was a man who deserved a sentence in Azkaban, was he not?

But he's Lucius Malfoy, and he's a Slytherin. Slytherin's are cunning and sneaky. He won't get caught. So here I am, helpless.

Everything is a mess.

I hate lying, but that's what I had to do. I checked the time, and saw that the Weird Sisters would be singing their Christmas songs soon. Then there would be the fireworks/light show. Then I can go home and get to bed, erase this day from my mind.

Somehow, I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I was going to go and apologise to Ted, but I caught up with Charlie first.

"Hey, Charlie?" I said, as he looked as though he was ignoring me. "Please talk to me."

If everything is a mess, the best I can do is try and make things at least slightly better.

"What?" he said, looking a little miserable.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I meant it. "I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Despite my upset state, the sight of his hair looking so ruffled still managed to make my stomach flip. Just hours ago, I was talking to Andromeda about Charlie and avoiding him... could that have really been that short of a time ago? "It's okay."

I smiled. At least I have Charlie.

"But I really don't think that you're okay," he said, tone becoming serious.

"I am," I fibbed. He sighed.

"If you're sure," he said, wrapping his arms around me. Ouch! I immediately pulled away, blinking furiously so that Charlie wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. Too late?

He looked seriously alarmed now. "Maggie?"

"Er, stomach cramps," I said feebly, the first thing that my mind could find. He looked as though he was putting two and two together.

"Oh, this explains why you were so snappy..."

"Er," I said, not catching on.

"Come on, I'm not a completely clueless bloke," he said, chuckling. I frowned. He was seriously confusing me now.

"What do you mean?"

"That time of the month," he said with a raised eyebrow. Oh! Actually, that is a perfect excuse. Thanks, Charlie, for coming up with it.

"Yeah," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "You got me."

He grinned sheepishly. "It's okay. Come on, the Weird Sisters are about to perform!"

I managed a grin, but it felt like more of a grimace. "Sure, I just have to go and say something to Ted."

Charlie nodded and I walked off to find Ted, who was laughing about something with Andromeda. When he saw me, his expression softened.

"Hey, I'm really sorry if it seemed like I was prying into your problems, but-"

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry," I said. "I'm just really tired and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He waved his hand as if to say no worries. "It's okay, squirt," he said, ruffling my hair. "We'll be outside in a minute; you just go and catch up to Charlie."

For once, he didn't spit Charlie's name out. I supposed this was because he was drunk.

I caught up to Charlie, my walk slower than usual, because I was trying to stay out of as much pain as possible.

"Are you all good now?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, giving him a smile. Charlie honestly was the sweetest guy ever. Dora was already at the front of the stage, talking to some girls who also were avid Weird Sisters fans. Charlie and I stood around the back, so that Andromeda and Ted could find us. After a while, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Is this alright?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered. He gave me a smile and turned back to watch the stage, where the band were warming up. However, my gaze stayed on Charlie.

He was just so... accepting. He didn't judge. He didn't ask too many questions. He was forgiving. I don't think he realised how much I appreciated his presence, after what happened... and I couldn't tell him. But it meant a lot to me.

Slightly hesitantly, I rested my head on his arm. I couldn't quite reach his shoulder, which he noticed.

"You comfortable?" he teased. I nodded. His arm was firm and warm, his presence comforting.

It wasn't a fast-paced concert. They mostly played slow songs that made me want to cry. There were actually some girls upfront who were sobbing, but I'm proud to say that Dora wasn't one of them.

Being with Charlie, being by his side... it distracted me from the pain. And I don't know why being with him made me feel so... at ease, but it was good. Great, even.

Halfway through a muggle song called Halleluiah, I felt tears forming in my eyes. Goddamnit, there is a reason I listen to rock music, and that is because it isn't sad. But everything from today just came rushing back... and it wasn't just tears forming in my eyes. I was actually starting to sob a bit. About Draco, about how I feel so betrayed, about the pain in my stomach...

"Hey," Charlie said soothingly, turning so that he was facing me and running a hand down my arm. "Come over here," he whispered, gently leading me away from the stage and into the alleyway that lead into Flourish and Blotts. Once we were away from everyone, he spoke.

"Look, Maggie, I... why is there blood on your jumper?"

I looked down, and sure enough, there was a dark patch, visible through the faded black of my jumper. I placed a hand on the patch, and when I pulled my hand away, there was dark blood on my fingers.

"I'm not a genius, but I'm pretty sure you don't get your period through your stomach... I'm serious, tell me right now what has happened," he said firmly, eyes blazing. I bit my lip, tears falling down my cheeks. I wiped the blood off on my skirt and glanced back up at Charlie.

That's it. I have to tell him. The pain was almost getting too much to bear, due to the fact that I was shaking with suppressed sobs. It was making it all worse.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? I mean it. Not Dora, not my parents... promise?"

"Promise," he said resolutely. I took a deep breath, which made my stomach stab with pain. Wincing, I spoke.

"When I was in Knockturn Alley... Lucius Malfoy hit me with his cane. On my stomach. He hit me across the face, and he kicked me in the stomach."

For a moment, I looked away from Charlie. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but he didn't promise that he wouldn't overreact...

When I looked at him again, his expression was nothing short of furious.

"That wanker, I- Maggie, show me," he demanded, eyes still blazing. I had never seen him so furious, so...

Furious was beyond it. I couldn't even describe it.

Uncertainly, I pulled my shirt up above my stomach. I heard him inhale sharply, before his hand enclosed on my wrist.

"You have to tell your parents," he said softly but seriously, face inches from mine. "I mean it. You have to get treatment for this! And he can't get away with it!"

"No," I said, panicking. "No, they can't know! We're at a stalemate – if I tell, he'll hurt Draco, and I won't let that happen, not after everything I've put him through! It's all my fault," I added, not even pretending that I wasn't sobbing.

"Maggie, bloody hell – you look like you have internal injuries! You can't just suck it up!"

"Yes I can!" I hissed, pulling my shirt down and ignoring how his anger was making me feel warm inside. "Draco is a helpless eight-year-old! And my Aunt is a cowardly bitch who won't save him for fear of Uncle's anger!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go and tell them," he said, looking torn. I shook my head frantically, grabbing his arm to stop him from moving.

"Charlie," I whispered, tone begging and shaky, tears of so many causes falling down my cheeks. He can't tell my parents. Everything would be even more of a mess. His expression softened, and I think he realised that I was being serious. Gosh, his eyes are just so blue... "Please, I'm begging you."

He stared at me for a few moments, eyes soft and loving, yet still hard and angry. I was awaiting his answer, but it never came.

Instead, his lips came crashing down on mine.

* * *

**... And on that note, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve where I live, and I'm going somewhere so I won't be able to update. Christmas day, possibly, but probably not. Neither on Boxing Day (is that a tradition in other countries? In Australia the day after Christmas is called Boxing Day and I don't even know why we have it aha. My family and me just have a get together and eat left over Christmas food).**

**I'm sorry to leave on such a cliffhanger! I'm so evil.**

**Thank you for reading &amp; and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! It was a coincidence that this chapter fell just before Christmas, but I hoped y'all liked!**


	38. One In A Million

**Surprise update! I decided to be antisocial today and write a chapter for you all as a Christmas present! Hope it's alright XD And there should be an update tomorrow, so yay! How've your Christmases been? **

**Taffyrose: XD don't worry, that's too cliché and I won't be doing that. She isn't going to be forgetting about the kiss.**

**Williukea: XD Merry Christmas to you too x**

**TheJesusFreak777: You actually introduced me to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. It's a really good song but not good to listen to if you're emotional :( Yes, the Lucius Malfoy debacle will draw her closer to Pureblood Power Abolishment, but I'm not so sure about Draco joining yet. I'm still debating over it. I'm glad you liked it! Hope that you're having a Merry Christmas too :D Oh, and I bought The Perks of Being a Wallflower movie on my new ipod! I have to sort out issues with icloud, because it's stopping me from watching it, but yay!**

**Orbitthesun: That's okay xx**

**Gurl5678: XD because I'm evil ahaha x**

**Potterlife: Thank you xxx**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: XD I thought you would like it! Ooh, so that's where Boxing Day originated from. I don't know about England, but where we are, we have Boxing Day sales and everything is cheaper. We're going shopping tomorrow and my Mum says that I might be able to dye my hair red temporarily XD**

* * *

_Chapter 38:_

"_You're one in a million, you're a shooting star."_

'_One In a Million' – Guns N' Roses_

* * *

Time stopped. My brain cells conveniently decided to freeze. My heart skipped a beat.

However, my body was completely aware of what was happening. His lips, which were incredibly soft yet strong at the same time, were pressed against mine, moving deftly against my own. His hands skimmed down my arms, eventually taking my hands in his.

This wasn't like the kiss with Darren. With Darren, I had only felt a pang of longing, nothing more. But with Charlie's lips against mine, it felt like a bloody explosion of feelings. My lips were burning. My heart was racing. My body was tingling and aching for his touch. I couldn't hear the Weird Sisters performing; all I could hear was his fast breathing.

Never had anything felt so... intense. So right. So bloody unbelievably stimulating.

I felt him begin to pull away, and before I was aware of what the bloody Merlin I was doing, I was snogging him back.

I didn't know what the hell was happening. We were best friends... so why was it that I found his kissing to be so intoxicating, his breath to send shivers down my spine, the whole situation to be making me dizzy? Why were we kissing in the first place?

You know, I was finding it exceedingly harder to care.

Charlie's hands left my own and skimmed back up my arms, eventually reaching my cheeks. I flushed at the contact of his skin, which – as always – cause my nerves to feel as though they were electrified. He cupped my cheeks and deepened the kiss by biting down on my bottom lip. I jumped; holy Merlin, how is it that he can make me feel so fucking...

I don't even want to know.

He pulled me against him, and I gasped in pain as my stomach erupted into agony. Abruptly, he pulled away, lips pinker than usual and eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your stomach, I-"

"It's okay," I said quickly, bringing a hand to my stomach and seeing that it was bleeding even worse now. Fuck.

I was spiralling back into reality. And in reality, Charlie and I are best friends. Friends don't snog! Yet that was seemingly difficult, considering the unusual way his kisses made me feel, his touch, his warmth...

_Snap out of it!_

Holy hell, Charlie Weasley just snogged me! And I snogged him back!"

"Charlie," I said, eyes widening. "Charlie, we just-"

"We'll talk about it later," he interrupted, pink-cheeked and looking as though he was in a daze, but I could have sworn he was smiling ever so slightly. "We're going to your parents. Now."

He turned on his heel, and I grabbed his shoulder. "Tell them a random did it, please," I said, panic overwhelming my system. "Or-"

I swayed slightly, beginning to feel lightheaded. And I didn't think it had anything to do with the kiss...

He grabbed my shoulders, looking me in the eye seriously.

"It's getting worse," he said, eyes soft and tender. Don't judge me, but I may have felt a little faint here, and that time, it had nothing to do with my injuries. "Come on," he said gently, securing an arm around my shoulder. "We'll talk about... what just happened later." Yep, he was definitely smiling ever so slightly, but his eyes reflected worry. "Whether you like it or not, you are going to tell your parents what happened."

I made a noise of protest, feeling a wave of nausea overcome me. "I won't."

He came to a halt, his hand finding mine. He entwined his fingers with my own and squeezed. That usual electric feeling overcame me, but honestly, I was so used to it by now that I didn't admonish myself for relishing in it.

"Maggie, you can't let a man like him get away with it. You're losing blood. And-"

Another wave of dizziness washed over me, and I gripped his hand tighter for support.

"Maggie?" he said, but his voice sounded distant and muffled.

The last thing I could recall was a pair of strong arms catching me, a soft whisper of assurance in my ear and the feeling of being held in Charlie's arms.

* * *

"Maggie, please wake up. Your parents are worried sick. Dora's been crying all night. I know that you can't hear me, but I just want to say that I'm really sorry about kissing you. I just- you were there, and... I've kinda wanted to do that for ages, if I'm honest. It's just... I don't know what's going on with us anymore. You're my best friend, and I love you to pieces as a friend, but I don't know how I feel otherwise. Actually, that's a lie. I like you heaps. And sometimes I think that you do too. Like when you kissed me back. And when you're not around Darren. But like you said, friends stay friends, and for now I think that's what I want. But more than that, I want you to bloody wake up."

This was not the way I was expecting to wake up. To hear that after all these years, Dora and Kenzie and even Darren have been right... he likes me! Holy shit!

Wait... what?

Where am I?

I opened my eyes. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best thing to do, after Charlie said all those... things. His eyes widened in shock.

"Maggie! You're awake!" he said excitedly, leaning down from the chair he was sitting on and giving me a hug. Pain, not as intense as it was before but still fairly bad, shot through my stomach, and I yelped, taken aback by the sudden wave of pain. Charlie immediately pulled away, looking apologetic.

Before he could speak, I did. "What happened?"

"Last night, you passed out. I took you to your parents and they freaked out and brought you here, St Mungos. The Healers performed all sorts of tests on you, and it turns out that the cane was enchanted."

So I was right. Those injuries weren't normal. I nodded and let Charlie continue to speak.

"You had internal injuries and loss of blood. If you didn't get here soon, you could have died," he concluded, tone having become very soft.

This wasn't the first time I had woken up over an injury I sustained. The first time, when I foolishly kept jumping into the waterhole way back in the summer before second year. Second time when I was pushed by Kenzie and cracked my skull. And now, this.

All those times have similarities. I was asking for it each and every time. By being stupid and reckless.

This time, however, I truly regretted it.

"Charlie, did you tell them how it happened?" I asked in a dangerously soft tone, eyes burning into his. He looked scared for a moment, before he shook his head.

"No. I said that a man tried to mug you and he hit you because you refused to give him money."

I puffed out a sigh of relief. Before it happened, I remember Charlie saying that he had to tell my parents that it was Lucius, and then he kissed me...

But... what had changed Charlie's mind? I asked him this.

"I didn't realise how much your cousin meant to you until last night. If I told, you would be so angry, and it isn't fair on Draco, either."

I was touched by how understanding he was, yet it wasn't a complete surprise. Not many people understood me like Charlie did. I felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards him, and – not caring that I was injured, or that touching him made me dizzy – I sat up and hugged him, arms wrapping around his neck. His body was so warm against mine, and the way he held me was just...

"Erm, did you hear those things I said?" he asked, pulling away and looking embarrassed. I flushed, remembering what I had pushed out of my mind minutes ago. That Charlie fancied me.

"Yeah," I admitted, sitting up properly and crossing my legs. This was going to be an awkward discussion.

"And?"

And... so much. How long had he fancied me? Why did he fancy me? Had he really wanted to kiss me as much as I had wanted to kiss him?

"Why do you think that I like you?" I eventually decided on asking, it seeming like the less awkward question. He gave me a small smirk that made my stomach flip, even in my battered state.

"A few weeks ago, I didn't think that you did. But then I actually payed attention."

I blushed again. How was I supposed to tell him that I liked Darren, but wanted to snog him? It just sounded so... skanky.

_Hey Charlie, you're a good kisser and you made me feel bloody amazing when we kissed last night. Do you wanna do it again? I like someone else, who happens to be your enemy, but you are gorgeous as hell, so can I use you to fulfil my sexual needs?_

Hahaha, no.

"Look, Charlie," I began. "Last night, when we kissed... I had never felt that way before," I admitted. Well, he had been open with me, so I owed it to him. "But I'm not sure how I feel," I said, even though I did know. "So I think that we should be friends, like you said."

Charlie nodded, looking as though my answer was not entirely unexpected. "I get that. And it's okay," he added, but there was a slightly saddened look in his eyes. "But I like you, and if you ever change your mind... I think we could give it a shot."

A warm, tingly feeling crossed by body at his words. Is that normal?

I don't think so, but I'm too tired to care.

Dora was right. They were all right. Charlie liked me! All those awkward moments, the jealousy, the blushes... was that because _I_ was the girl he was saving himself for?

That would explain a lot. Why he was hesitant to answer questions, why he said I would never guess it... honestly, I'm so thick! How couldn't I have realised it? As with things that I don't like thinking about, I push it aside and ignore it. That's what I must have done. Like I do with thoughts about Draco.

And Draco... Charlie had practically saved Draco's skin by lying! He truly was my best friend. Nothing would change that.

"I don't want things to get awkward between us," Charlie blurted out. "So just forget about it. And Merry Christmas," he added, giving me one of _those_ grins.

I probably could forget about it, if it weren't for the feelings I got around him. But I'm good at ignoring things and pushing them away. So yes, I vowed to myself that it wouldn't get between us.

"Merry Christmas," I replied, giving him a smile. "Hey, where are Dora and my parents?" I asked, looking around. I've been awake for a while, so they should be here."

"They went home to fetch your Christmas presents. You're gonna have to stay in here a couple more nights," he said, chuckling as he watched my expression darken. I hate the smell of hospitals, and the aura around them. There could be people dying around me for all I know. And I don't like the idea of that.

"Oh well, at least I get presents," I said, trying to be optimistic. Now that I was awake, Charlie seemed a lot happier. Especially since we sorted out everything.

A kiss doesn't mean too much. I mean, look at Darren and I! We're good friends and he kissed me! I don't think about that whenever I see him.

But then again, I didn't kiss Darren back. But I sure did kiss Charlie back. And man, his lips were so-

No, Maggie! Stop being pathetic.

And him liking me doesn't mean too much either. It isn't as though he's in love with me or anything. That's ridiculous. He just has a bit of a crush. Nothing more. It will fade soon. Honestly, with guys, they see a girl with better tits and they go for it. That's what Kenzie says anyway. Somehow, Charlie doesn't seem that shallow.

As long as I don't focus on Charlie's lips, I think that I can try to forget about this.

"That reminds me," he said, leaning down and picking up a parcel. "Merry Christmas."

Grinning, I took the present from him and opened it. Inside, was a leather book that had a white ribbon around it. I untied it and opened the book.

There were innumerable photographs of Charlie and I. All the way from first year to now. There was a picture of us with our arms around each other from last year, a photo of us with blue hair (I charmed his hair), pictures of me on his back in the lake from third year, last Christmas, both of us donning Christmas sweaters from Mrs Weasley... so many pictures that held so many memories. I found myself becoming a bit emotional, but when I spoke, my tone didn't waver.

"Thank you," I whispered, furiously blinking away tears. Goddamnit, he really had to be too sweet for his own good, didn't he?

"No problem," he said, ruffling my hair. I wanted to hug him, but... I didn't trust myself. He's just too bloody hot for his own good. "Look at the back of it."

I did as he said and turned the book over. In Charlie's slanted scrawl, he had written the following: _we're_ _forever, and don't forget it._

My heart rate quickened slightly, the tears which I had managed to stem moments ago welling up again. Shit, that was a pitiful reaction. But he was just so sweet, all the time... this time; I didn't hesitate to hug him. I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. Like with Darren, it felt nice knowing that someone liked you.

Oh, that sounds so bad. _Oh, it's nice knowing that I'm loved. But I never make a move or anything. I'll just lead them on. _That was something that I heard Elizabeth say once, and it reminded me of my situation. If I like Darren, I should just go for it! It would stop giving Charlie ideas and it would stop making Darren wonder whether I like him or not. But I don't want to hurt Charlie...

Agh, everything is so confusing.

His hands glided up my back, careful not to venture anywhere near my stomach. He wasn't holding me as closely as I would usually want him to, but with these injuries, I was okay with it. When he pulled away, blue eyes met mine, happy and warm. There was always such a contagious happiness with Charlie. I couldn't help but grin because of it.

"You should rest," he stated. "You lost a lot of blood, and your internal injuries are still healing. Can you pretend to be asleep? Because I was supposed to inform the Healer in charge when you woke up. And also, you're getting another healing spell put on you tonight. They're really strong, apparently, so you'll want to be rested. You'll have to get another tomorrow night."

I nodded, before realising... "I'm spending Christmas at a hospital?"

"None of us are going anywhere," he said gently. "We'll still be together."

With that comforting thought in mind, I began to pretend I was sleeping. Then when I opened my eyes, Charlie faux gasped.

"Wow! Maggie has awoken! I must go and find the Healer!" he said enthusiastically. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. He practically marched out of the room, as though on a mission. I dissolved into giggles, but immediately stopped as my stomach hurt.

* * *

I woke up a while later. Opening my eyes, I looked around. When Dora saw that I was awake, she moved towards me very quickly. I thought that she was going to hug me, but instead, she slapped me across the face.

"You idiot! You don't go down Diagon Alley looking for a member of the Weird Sisters!" she exclaimed angrily, glaring down at me. I brought a hand to my aching cheek. Of course, Dora had slapped me where Lucius had. When she realised this, her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" At this point, she did hug me.

"You had me so worried, idiot," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. I gave her a small smile. As Charlie has said before, I'm selfish. I don't think about how others would feel. And seeing Dora look so sad was definitely payback for my selfish antics.

"I'm really sorry," I said honestly. "I had no idea that that man would try and mug me. If I did..."

"Yeah, you wouldn't have gone down," Dora finished for me. "Charlie told us the whole story."

I nodded. He must have been pretty convincing, because my parents and Dora brought it.

"Is something wrong? Other than, you know, almost bleeding to death," she said in an attempt to lighten up the mood. I hesitated for a moment, but I needn't have.

"Well, something happened with Charlie," I admitted, heat flooding to my cheeks. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"He kissed me," I said, stopping myself from smiling at the memory. Dora's reaction was hilarious: she froze, before grinning like a maniac.

"And you kissed him back, didn't you?" she exclaimed, looking gleeful. "You did! What was it like? Is he a good kisser? Did sparks fly, did-"

"Dora," I interjected, stopping her overly feminine reaction. "I really don't feel like talking about it. Not now, anyway. Where are Andromeda and Ted?"

"Having lunch," she said. "And Charlie's probably fallen asleep. He was up the whole night sitting by your bed," she added, watching my reaction closely. I tried to remain nonchalant, but it was hard. Already, the thought of him liking me made my heart leap (which I didn't like) but knowing this...

"And Maggie, don't think that I've forgotten about the kiss," she added. "When you get home, we'll be talking. Oh look, Mum and Dad are back," she said perkily, sitting up. When Andromeda and Ted walked in, both of their faces split into identical grins of happiness. They rushed towards me, and Dora wisely moved out of the way.

Andromeda stroked my forehead, and Ted placed his hand on mine.

"How are you feeling?" Andromeda asked in soft and concerned voice. I couldn't help but grin.

"Better. My stomach still hurts a bit. But I feel better."

"Good," Ted said sternly. "We'll let you off the lecture this time, if you promise that you'll never do it again."

"I solemnly swear," I said, winking at Dora, whose expression darkened. She didn't like me making references to anything to do with Sirius Black. Speaking of whom... if he's following tradition, then I should be getting a letter soon...

"In which case, I think we'll allow you to open your presents," Andromeda said kindly. Dora grinned, picking up the pile of presents at her feet.

"Open up!" she said, grin becoming manic.

From Andromeda, I got a black dress. It was a few inches longer than the ridiculously short one I wore to the victory party, and had long sleeves. It was the sort of dress that I would willingly wear. I also got some Bon Jovi CDs, but she was going to give them to me in secret; Ted would practically disown me if he found out about my secret love of Bon Jovi. Only Andromeda knew.

From Ted, I got a miniature lawnmower, as he said that he didn't approve of a full sized one, and a book called 'How to Beat off the Boys'. It was lucky that Charlie wasn't in the room; otherwise he would have been the brunt of Ted's dirty looks.

"I'm sorry that we're spending this Christmas here," I said guiltily. I expected them to be mad at me about it, to not give me presents...

"We're together," Ted said, smiling. "And that's what matters."

I smiled, blushing slightly, but keeping quiet. I didn't trust myself to speak.

* * *

For the next few hours, I had little sleeps every now and then. I was really tired, but I wanted to be awake as well, because it was Christmas. So I cherished the few times when I felt up to talking.

I woke up around five-ish, and Charlie was sitting at the seat next to the bed. When he saw that I was awake, he grinned. I grinned back and sat up.

"How are you?"

"Tired," I said. "But good. Here, come sit next to me," I said, moving over so he had space. The chair was incredibly small for him; he was hunched over and looking extremely uncomfortable. Charlie smiled and sat next to me on the bed.

We didn't talk, but that was okay. We just sat in silence. Eventually, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I didn't hesitate to rest my head on his shoulder.

So things were going to be different now. I knew that he liked me. And that was making me feel oddly happy. He kissed me, and I had kissed him back. I think he knew something was there, but I didn't know if he knew exactly what.

In the course of twenty-four hours, a lot has changed. Things between my old family, things between Charlie...

But change is essential, even if I don't like it.

I looked at Charlie, who was gazing down at me with a small smirk on his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said breezily. I rolled my eyes but fought back a grin. Honestly, I disgust myself by how pathetic I can be. Even right now, resting on his shoulder, all I can focus on is how firm his muscles are, his steady breathing, the way his presence made me warm all over...

"Hey," he whispered, giving me a squeeze. "We're forever. And don't forget it."

I didn't even fight back a smile this time. This Christmas wasn't too bad, considering that I'm in a hospital with bad injuries. And it was Charlie who made the whole predicament better.

He really is one in a million.

* * *

**Hey! I just want to wish all of you a Merry Christmas! You are all amazing for taking the time to read this! May God bless you all! **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Things will start getting more romance-y from here on in. **

**Oh, and as Orbitthesun pointed out, I've changed the cover for this story. Personally, movie Tonks didn't suit what I had in mind. I honestly (as shallow as it sounded) expected someone prettier. Not that Natalia Tena isn't pretty (so jealous of her XD) but I expected Tonks to look slightly more aristocratic, being the daughter of Andromeda. That would go for Maggie too (and I'm seriously not making her pretty for the sake of being pretty... long story but Sirius and Bellatrix related stuff planned in the future) so I've changed the cover pic to what I imagine her to look like. The actresses name is Aimee Kelly, and she's Maddy Smith in Wolfblood (an amazing show, by the way. British shows are the best XD)**

**... so as I wrote this chapter for y'all, can you leave me a review of any kind? Christmas gift, you know?**


	39. You Gotta Know That This Is Real

**I think you're all gonna love this chapter XD**

**Williukea: Haha, same here XD I often read fanfics at night and have to stop myself from giggling to :D**

**Gurl5678: If the previous chapter made you want Maggie to get her feelings in check, don't worry, because things change in this chapter XD I'm so glad that you like this story **

**Chocolatecheesecakes: Same patronuses, eh... hmm, I have another idea that's kinda like that, but you'll have to wait and see XD**

**TheJesusFreak777: The kiss was really hard to write, but cliché as it sounds, I wanted to make it special. Oh, on the subject of movies/books with good music in it, have you read If I Stay? I think I remember seeing in your profile that you did, but... wow. It made The Fault In Our Stars seem so childish and meaningless in comparison. Glad you had a good Christmas XD**

* * *

_Chapter 38:_

"_You gotta know that this is real, baby – why you wanna fight it? It's the one thing you can choose."_

'_Runaways' – The Killers_

* * *

"Home sweet home," I sighed, looking around my house fondly. I had been released from St Mungos two days before New Year, thank Merlin. I was feeling a lot better. My stomach looked almost back to normal, apart from the light bruising.

"You don't say," Dora said, throwing herself down on the couch. "If I had to eat one more of those disgusting sandwiches from the canteen..."

I smiled. "Why don't I make it up to you?" I suggested, an idea forming in my mind. "I'll make you all a delicious dinner tonight."

"As appealing as that sounds," Andromeda said, walking in the door. "I don't particularly feel like bringing you back to the hospital."

Charlie laughed, him and Ted walking in together, looking as though they had just had a serious conversation. I'll have to talk to Charlie about that soon.

"Good point," I said, giving my mother a grin. "Maybe I'll just leave the cooking to you."

"That sounds like a safe option," Andromeda grinned. "Do you need help carrying your bag up stairs?"

"No," I said, giving her a smile. "You just get yourself something decent to eat." I picked up my bag, and when Ted's back was turned, I beckoned for Charlie to follow me upstairs. When we reached my bedroom, I put my bag in a corner and sat on my bed. Charlie sat on the chair at my desk, smiling slightly.

"Did you want to talk?"

"I just wanted to know what you and Ted were talking about," I said.

"He kinda gave me a talk about looking out for you," he said, looking sheepish. "Because of what happened. I promised I would."

I held back a smile. I expected it to be a talk about Charlie liking me (not that Ted would know, but he has suspicions) but this was different. I like the feeling of someone being protective over me, even if that sounds crazily girly. Whether it be Ted or Charlie, it was good to know that someone cared. I smiled and awkwardly looked away, Charlie's gaze making me uncomfortable.

"Hey, did you get a letter from Black?" he suddenly asked. I shook my head, but he raised an eyebrow, disbelieving.

"You're a horrible liar. Come on, what did it say?"

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, they made such a big deal about it, when really, it barely mattered. But I answered under his sharp gaze.

"It just said Merry Christmas this time. That's all, I swear," I said honestly. It baffled me, to be honest. The previous letters all had some personal message, but this didn't.

"It's still so... creepy," he settled on, eyes narrowed. "What sort of a person contacts a fifteen year old girl who he doesn't give a crap about?"

"The same sort of person who betrays his best friends and kills people," I answered curtly. "Anyway, we should go down. Ted might get some ideas."

"Good call."

* * *

On the train ride back to school, whilst Charlie was on Prefect duties, Darren came into my compartment.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to me. As Dora had left a while back, we were the only ones here. "Kenzie told me that Charlie told her that you were in St Mungos. Are you okay?" he asked, lounging back in his seat. One thing about Darren is that he's very comfortable and at ease, and has no bloody clue was personal space is.

"Yeah. A bit sore but okay," I replied. "How were your holidays?"

"Pretty good," he shrugged, but I could see that there was a glimmer in his eyes. "Er, Kenzie kissed me," he blurted out.

I blinked a few times. What the heck? Kenzie only kisses someone if she likes them, and she should have told me...

"And?" I said, and for some reason, I didn't even feel the slightest pang of jealousy.

"I didn't kiss her back," Darren said. "On Christmas Eve, we were just sitting by the fireplace talking, and then all of a sudden she kissed me, and- well, I pulled away and she ran away. We haven't properly spoken since," he concluded, a pained look visible in his eyes. Yes, I've said that I sometimes think that Darren likes Kenzie, but if he did, why didn't he kiss her back?

"Hey, I totally get it," I said, giving him a small smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"How would you have a clue?" He didn't sound mean, only skeptical.

I guess that now it's my turn to tell my kissing confession.

"On Christmas Eve – ironic, I know – my family, Charlie and I went to Diagon Alley to see the Weird Sisters and the light show. This was when I got hurt, by the way," I added.

"How?"

"Someone attempted to mug me," I said airily, watching him sit up straighter. "Not now, that's not the point of the story."

"Then what is?"

"The point is that Charlie kissed me."

I tried to say it as casually as Darren said it about Kenzie, but I don't think that I pulled it off. He raised an eyebrow, looking a little annoyed.

"Did you kiss him back?"

Flushing bright red at the memory, I nodded.

"Right. So you like him?"

"No," I said firmly. "No, I..."

For some reason, I told Darren everything about how I feel about him, how I feel around Charlie, and I didn't omit anything. He didn't look as though he was about to tease me, and nor did he look like he was going to squeal, as _certain people _liked doing.

"Okay," he said when I had finished talking. He looked thoughtful yet still a little annoyed. "I would love to say that we should give it a shot, because you like me and I like you, but..."

"It's more complicated," I sighed, resting my chin in my hand. "Why must this be so confusing? I mean, I like you but I don't want to ruin our friendship by dating. I said the same to Charlie when he told me he liked me-"

"Wait, what?" he said sharply. "He grew some balls and admitted it?!"

"Yep," I said, trying not to smile. "But it isn't fair if I did decide to date you, because of how I feel around Charlie."

"Yeah, I don't fancy the idea of you lusting over another guy, who I happen to hate."

"I'm not lusting over him," I hissed. "I'm just..."

"You're lusting over him," he stated firmly, grinning. When I shook my head, he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Promise you'll answer?"

"Er – if they're within reason."

Darren grinned, green eyes glinting. "Cool. Okay, which kiss was better: mine or Charlie's?"

Another thing about Darren is that he has thick skin. He doesn't get offended or hurt easily. And as he was probably going to be the one to give me the best advice, (Well, Kenzie would tell me to shag Charlie, Dora would do the same, Ted would run Charlie over with a motorbike and Andromeda would tell me to be honest, so who else did I have to turn to?!) I was going to tell him the truth.

"Charlie's. It was just so-"

"Tingling? Electrifying? Dazzling?" His offering of adjectives made me burst into laughter. When I had recovered, I nodded.

"More or less. What was Kenzie's kiss like?"

Was it just me, or did he blush? "Er, anyway, back onto you. You know, I reckon you do like Charlie. Maybe you like us both. But you definitely like him."

Well, there goes the one person who was actually on my side. Look, I realised that I liked Darren fairly quickly, didn't I? So if I liked Charlie – for as long as Dora seemed to think, anyway – then I definitely would know. I'm not an idiot.

"And why do you think that?" I asked, tone waspish.

"I think I've tried to convince myself otherwise for ages now, but you're both just so connected."

I wisely decided not to think about the hidden innuendo in his statement, instead retorting with the best thing I could find.

"You know, some would say the same about you and Kenzie!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You sound like a five year old."

"And you're deluded, just like them all."

Darren laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Don't take this the wrong way, Maggie, but you are incredibly self-assured. Do you really think that your friends and family are just teasing you for fun, for no reason? They're doing it because you both fancy the pants off each other, and I can't believe I didn't see it before. I think that you're just pretending as if it isn't true, like I did."

Maybe he did have a point. _Maybe_. I tend to push things from my mind when I'm confused, or I pretend that it isn't true. And sometimes I can convince myself of things. Maybe I convinced myself that I like Darren. Maybe I convinced myself that I didn't like Charlie.

Who am I kidding? I didn't 'maybe' convince myself of it. I completely, totally and utterly did.

"I like Charlie!" I exclaimed. Darren grinned.

"I'm so jealous right now," he teased. "But I'm glad you've realised it."

It was true. Oh, it was so true. How long?

Definitely for this year, at least. Maybe even last year. I'm pretty sure that jealousy wouldn't come into play if it were only lust. All those feelings... oh my god, what had I been kidding myself into? It wasn't lust, goddamnit! I liked him. Charlie, with his contagious happiness, Charlie, with those clear blue eyes and the smile that could convince the Dark Lord to wear a tutu, Charlie, with his amazing biceps and firm chest, Charlie, with his unconditional support, his brilliant advice, his warm hugs, his electrifying touch, his way of making me feel like I am loved...

Charlie. Just Charlie. Not Darren. Not Axl bloody Rose. Charlie.

And he likes me back!

Darren seemed to read my thoughts. "He likes you... go for it! Just ask him out! It's simple as," he added.

"And how many people have you asked out?" I asked, but I couldn't stop grinning.

"Many," he said, before cracking up. "No one. But it can't be that hard."

"But..." I felt my smile slip off my face. "Friends stay friends."

He snorted. "Maggie, that is the shittiest thing that you've ever said. Usually before you go out with someone, you're friends first. If you stick by that saying, that means that the only people you'll date will be random people on the street who you don't know."

I started laughing. At my own stupidity. So many levels of stupidity. Was it really that obvious to everyone? Even Charlie said he sometimes thinks that I like him!

"So," Darren said, stretching the syllables out suggestively. "Are you gonna ask him out?"

"What? No!"

"Why?"

I actually couldn't find a valid reason. What's stopping me from walking up to him right now and asking him out? Nothing, that's what. But, I only just realised it. Maybe I should leave it for a few days, and actually appreciate Charlie and how he is now that I've discovered that I like him.

"I will, soon," I added. He grinned, and there wasn't a trace of sadness in his features. "Do you care?" I asked.

"Well, I like you and all, but if you're happy, that's cool," he said, shrugging. I smiled and gave him a hug. Well, without him, I probably wouldn't have realised it. So I have a lot to be thankful for.

When I pulled away, I decided to give him my own advice. "You should go and patch things up with Kenzie. And maybe take a good look at yourself," I added, letting him leave the last line up to his own interpretation. He frowned for a moment, before nodding.

"You're probably right. I'll go and do it now."

Once he left, I leaned back in my chair, grinning like an idiot. Grinning like that is usually left to Dora, but right now, I was too happy to do anything else. He liked me! I liked him! I need to stop with these exclamation marks!

Seriously, though. I wouldn't have thought this possible, ever, but...

I don't exactly know why I convinced myself that I didn't like Charlie. What's wrong with liking him?

I try not to be arrogant, I really do, but I think I just wanted people to think that I'm right. And as for liking Darren...

Well, being around him never made me feel as good as being around Charlie did. Did I really convince myself to like Darren, purely because he's the opposite of Charlie in every way? I guess it proved Dora and Kenzie wrong. But now they've been proved right.

* * *

A few weeks into term, and nothing had drastically changed. My stomach had healed well. I managed to push the incident and Draco from my mind for most of the time. And I still hadn't managed to make a move on Charlie. I don't know exactly what was stopping me. He liked me, I liked him... what's more to be said? But I think I was scared of rejection. That's why I hadn't told anyone that I liked him (apart from Darren): what if, god forbid, he didn't like me anymore?

Yet I knew this wasn't the case. From the sly smiles me sent me in class, to the winks here and there, I knew.

One Friday night, I decided to go to the library to study. OWLs were going to be upon us soon, after all, and although I only had four subjects to focus on, I really wanted to get good marks on those four. Friday nights were usually the crazy nights in Gryffindor; third years and up always played truth or dare, spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Often, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were invited too. Charlie and I distanced ourselves from it, but Darren and Kenzie lived for it.

Tonight was no exception. I had left the common room just as Darren walked into the broom cupboard with his ex – Elizabeth – and Kenzie angrily scowling after them. Oh, yeah. Kenzie likes Darren! The minute she saw me, it was the first thing she said. I felt a little guilty for omitting whom I fancied, though. But I was happy for her.

I hope Darren comes to his senses soon.

I knew that the library was going to be practically empty – it always was on Friday nights, for the aforementioned reasons. And when I walked in, I was right. Smiling at Madam Pince, who curtly nodded in my direction, I went to sit in the hidden alcove that I had discovered in third year. But someone else was sitting there. And to my luck (and I'm only being a tad sarcastic here) it was Charlie. When he heard footsteps, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, come and sit down," he said, moving over. I smiled, knowing that I was going to get absolutely no homework done.

I deliberately sat closer to him than usual, and I think he did too. But I didn't mind. Instead of scolding myself for feeling the way I always do, I now enjoy it.

He looked really good tonight. He was still in his white school chemise, and the top three buttons were undone. And man, he had muscles. The shirt filled out really well, too – he had really broad shoulders. His hair was messy and wet, as though he had been in the shower not long ago. In short: gorgeous. And I wasn't embarrassed to admit it.

"You avoiding the Gryffindor Friday Night Traditions, then?" Charlie asked, putting his notebook down and grinning. I nodded.

"I'm all for risk, but not the sort of risk that involves snogging females," I said. "You?"

"Yep, avoiding it like you. I wouldn't mind snogging someone." I stiffened slightly, finding that after my realisations, the jealousy had increased tenfold. "But that someone doesn't like playing either."

Blushing, I fought back the urge to grin. Charlie hadn't been hiding the fact that he liked me. He made little hints here and there, and boy, those hints made me feel amazing.

"What's in your notebook?" I asked, changing the subject – honestly, why couldn't I just man up and kiss him?!

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "You can have a look through it if you like."

I opened up the notebook, smiling at what I saw. Charlie had been sketching dragons. These sketches... they were beautiful. Each dragon had a different sort of pattern on their scales, such subtle and detailed differences... he really had a talent for drawing. I had no idea.

"They're beautiful," I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Yeah, they are. Dragons are just such majestical creatures – they get angered very easily, but that's because they're fiercely protective. They're beautiful, but deadly."

I smiled, seeing how passionate he was. "Charlie, I was talking about the drawings."

"Oh," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Thanks."

My brain was telling me to just go for the lips, but of course, I had to chicken out. Dammit.

"Did you come down to study?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you want me to go, or-"

"No," I said quickly. "Anyway, you're better than homework."

He grinned. "Why thank you, I'm so flattered," he joked, holding a hand to his heart. When he dropped his hand, it fell on mine. Butterflies forming in my stomach, I looked up at him.

"Oops," he said, grinning and entwining his fingers with mine. I liked this. He seemed comfortable with me, as if he knew how I felt. Good chance, too, if I'm as subtle as Darren keeps telling me (note the sarcasm).

We chatted for ages about nothing and everything. School. Friends. OWLs. Music. Madam Pince seemed to forget about us; about twenty minutes ago, we heard her lock the door. We were going to be in here all night, but I didn't care.

He hadn't let go of my hand the whole time. I had a nervous, fluttering feeling in my heart and stomach, as if something was going to happen between us.

"Hey, Maggie," Charlie began, his tone slightly more serious than before. "You never talk about your old family anymore. What was it like, growing up as a pureblood?" he asked gently. I hadn't expecting this change in topic, but I was feeling too carefree to care. Here we were, holding hands, whispering to each other in the night, the stars visible from the window twinkling brightly, and a nervous, exciting feeling in the air. I felt as though I could do anything right now, tell him anything. So I didn't hesitate to answer him.

"It was... different. I never had playmates, and I always had to behave. No climbing trees or sneaking places or jumping into waterholes," I said, sharing a reminiscent look. "But I thought that they loved me, in the limited way that purebloods can. But the thing is, purebloods raise their children so that they can show them off," I said, turning my body so that I was facing Charlie better. "I wasn't their child, but they treated me like it in that regard."

"How do you mean?"

"I had to be elegant and lady like, not have different coloured hair or use my abilities in any way or form. I had to learn how to sew and whatever other old lady crap that somehow is 'proper for an eight year old' in the pureblood world."

He squeezed my hand, causing shivers to run down my spine. "But you never were like them, even when I met you," he said, giving me a small smile. "Why is that? You're such a loving and loyal person, despite your upbringing."

"Stubbornness," I said, smiling. "I just refused to be like them. It wasn't to go against their wishes or views, but because I liked being a rebel. And I was loved as a baby," I added. "I guess that made an impression."

"And you're loved now," he said seriously. "Your parents love you to pieces. So does Dora and Kenzie and even Darren."

"And you?" I asked before I could help myself.

"Of course," he smiled. I smiled back and then bit my lip. This is a good time to make a move-

"Before Hogwarts, did you have a feeling that something would happen?"

"No," I answered. "I didn't realise that my whole life was going to change, and I don't think I understood how big of a deal it was when I was eleven. But when I got to Hogwarts, and met Dora and you, I felt as though this was going to be the place where I could be myself."

Charlie smiled, his eyes shining with an intense, loving look. "And look at all the fun we've had! Things have definitely changed. You've definitely proved that you're not like them at all."

I bit my lip for a moment, before deciding on something. "I've never told anyone this before, but this isn't my natural appearance."

He frowned. "What?"

"Don't worry, it's not that different," I assured. "Just... before Hogwarts, a while before, actually, I looked at my appearance properly. I was worried that I would look too dark for Hogwarts. I mean, I just looked sort of different."

"How do you mean?" he asked, confused. I sighed.

"I've never showed anyone before, but..."

I squeezed my eyes shut and let my appearance turn back to the way it had been before Hogwarts. I even convinced myself into thinking that it was my normal appearance. It wasn't very different, but the differences mattered to me. Only I could really see the differences. I doubted that Charlie could. I don't think he realised how important this was to me.

"I see the differences," he said, taking me by surprise. "It's really small, but I can tell. Your eyes are more heavily lidded then before. Your lips are slightly fuller and your cheekbones are higher. Just ever so slightly."

I blinked a few times. He must be very observant to notice the differences.

"Why, though?" he asked.

"Just... I don't want to be like them at all," I admitted. "When I was ten, I made the changes. I just wanted to have softer features and look like a kid, not some aristocratic pureblood. I was worried that I wouldn't make friends easily. Now I realise that there is hardly any differences, but if you look closely, I look darker and more aristocratic, and as beautiful as my mother may be, I don't want her looks. Look, I know that this is probably stupid of me, keeping up this look... but after what I've discovered about purebloods, about Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black... I don't want to be like them. In any way. So I've kept it for all my time at Hogwarts."

Charlie blinked a few times. "You don't have to prove to people that you're not like them. I can see the differences, but no one else is going to pay attention to it. What matters is the sort of person you are inside, not how you look. I get that it's meaningful for you," he added, "but I've never met anyone more against their ways than you. And for good reason. So why do you feel the need to make yourself set apart from them even more? No one is going to look at you and think, 'oh, she has sharp cheekbones so she must be an aristocratic brat', are they?" I smirked and shook my head. "Exactly. And who cares if random people do? Your parents won't think differently of you. Dora won't. Kenzie won't. Darren won't – oh, and if he does, I'll punch his head in," he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hand, feeling a rush of affection towards him. "And I don't care."

I smiled, feeling like melting at the look he was giving me. "So I should drop the mask?"

"Yes," he said.

It meant more to me than that. It meant accepting that I am like my mother and her ex-family, Half Blood or not. But...

"Okay," I replied.

"That's my girl," he said, ruffling my hair with his spare hand.

_My girl_.

His shoulder was _right_ there. Just fucking do it.

Somehow, my body actually complied with what my brain was telling it to do. My head was rested on his shoulder, as I breathed in his scent. He smelt so good and comforting, that I honestly just felt like burying my head in his shoulder and staying like that forever. Agh, cliché.

"We're really going to be forever, aren't we?" I said, closing my eyes.

"Of course. You and me, baby!" he joked, saying the last word in an American accent. I opened my eyes and smiled, his eyes glinting down at me. "We're going to finish school together. You'll be giving blokes like Lucius Malfoy hell, and I'll be working with Dragons."

"And then what?" I asked. "What about partners and marriages and kids?"

I knew that I was swimming in dangerous territory, but the way he said forever... he didn't mean it like friendship, not anymore. It was deeper than that.

He grinned, not looking abashed in the slightest. "Well, I'm planning on getting with this really cute girl I know."

I quirked an eyebrow, heart fluttering. "Go on, tell me about her."

"Well, she's my best friend, but I've liked her as more than a friend for ages now. She's a bit of a rebel, and a lot of fun to be around. But she's supportive too, and always has good advice. She's really witty and always has a good comeback to anything."

My smile widened, as did Charlie's. "You'll have to tell me what she looks like," I said seriously. "You know, so that I know which one to run over with a lawnmower."

His eyes glinted happily. "She's got dark, twinkling eyes that always have a mischievous look about them. Her hair has become really long, and sometimes I think about running my fingers through it whist kissing her. And her smile... it lights up the whole room."

I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat going at a million miles an hour, just like mine was. This was real. He liked me just as much as I liked him. All this time, we had felt the same way. We both started grinning at each other, our heads now so close that I could see my eyes reflected in his.

"Well, Charlie," I said, smirking. "You know, there's one way to find out whether this girl likes you or not."

He smirked back. "Oh yeah?"

"You might just have to kiss her," I said, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"Did I mention that she's a genius?" he teased, and without another moment of hesitation, he kissed me.

* * *

**Story complete.**

**HAHAHA, joking.**

**So finally! About time, don't you think :P**

**For finally bringing Maggie and Charlie together, I think I deserve extra reviews!**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow XD**


	40. I'll Be There For You

**TheJesusFreak777: I tried to make Darren one of those guys who you think is a jerk, but when they grow up (and get their heads out of their asses) they're a lot nicer. So I'm glad that you're starting to like him now, because he was never meant to be an antagonist in this story. I've only read TFIOS, and I liked it but I didn't cry like everyone else did. I expected to, but... I don't know. After reading If I Stay (I also cried at the ending) I thought that it was more realistic. There were so many ten year olds at my school who loved TFIOS and thought that it was so amazing, and that is because of what you said: John Green is glorifying death and romance and making it seem like a desirable feat. You didn't see that sort of hype with If I Stay, but I personally thought that it was much better than TFIOS. Thanks for the review x**

**Williukea: XD I've been shipping them as well for ages. And no, it's not weird to be planning their wedding and children, because I've been doing the same!**

**Orbitthesun: XD I'm glad you think I deserve multiple reviews aha. You may be right concerning Kenzie and Darren, maybe not. :D**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: Charlie drawing dragons was just a random idea in my head that I thought was cute XD. And I agree that Runaways is an awesome song. My godfather introduced me to it and my first thought was 'oh, I am so using this song in These Days'. XD yay you like that they're together! I was going to put them getting together off until the end of sixth year, but that's wayyy too long. Patronuses will be around seventh year, I think, but look out for the hair colour thing in this chapter (you'll see what I mean) because it's the same sort of thing. Kinda. Yeah, it is 1989, which means that Maggie can start liking Nirvana XD even though that has nothing do to with the plot...**

**Gurl5678: XD no problem! I kinda fangirled when I was writing it, and my parents gave me strange looks for giggling for no reason aha.**

* * *

_Chapter 40:_

_"I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you."_

_'I'll Be There For You' - Bon Jovi_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an unearthly shriek. I bolted upright, to see Madam Pince glaring down at us, looking utterly furious.

"Sleeping in the library – disgraceful!" she exclaimed, just as Charlie sat up. "Out, out, out!"

Scrambling to our feet, Charlie and I sprinted out of the library. Once we were well away, I burst into laughter.

"Honestly, it was as though we had committed such a horrible crime," I said, giggling. Charlie grinned.

"She's always been one for dramatics, Pince has," he said, looking at his watch. "Fuck, it's only four thirty!"

"Stupid bitch," I grumbled. "It's Saturday as well!"

"Well, I don't think I wanna sleep now," he said, smiling at me and taking my hand in his. "I just wanna be with you."

Heart fluttering, I remembered everything from last night. How we kissed .How we talked until we were too tired to continue. How we fell asleep together. And now we were together. I honestly felt like skipping down the hallways I was that happy, but I managed to refrain from doing so. However, I couldn't stop grinning.

"I think we should keep this a secret," Charlie said. "And spring it on everyone as a massive shock."

I grinned. "Good idea. We'll trick them for a bit longer. Until the holidays?"

"Yeah. But I'm gonna tell Bill."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's the only person who I told about how I like you," he said, shooting me one of those looks that made my stomach flip.

"Well, the person who I told - well, actually, he was the one who made me realise it - was Darren."

Charlie's eyes narrowed just a fraction. "Why?"

"We were talking one day, and he just made me see it. So I'm gonna tell him, if you're okay with it," I added. Charlie looked as though he was making a decision, before nodding.

"Only because it's going to make him really jealous."

I rolled my eyes. That's such a Charlie thing to say.

"I reckon Dora will suspect that something is up," I said as we made our way to the common room. "Kenzie too."

"Probably," Charlie replied. "But we'll just deny it."

"Like we've been doing for months now," I added. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and nodded.

"Exactly."

* * *

When it was time for breakfast, we went down to the Great Hall together, laughing about how we just saw Neeson getting beat up by some other Slytherin.

"I would like to shake the hand of that Slytherin," Charlie said, grinning. I rolled my eyes but smiled as well. Honestly, I was so happy at the moment that it was unreal. Everything with us just seemed to fit. It was like friendship, but better. So much better.

"Morning, Maggie," Darren said, as we seated across from him. Charlie seemed to ignore Darren, but I had the feeling that he didn't despise Darren so much now, as he was the reason I realised my feelings.

"Morning," I replied, grinning, as Charlie had just slipped his hand through mine from under the table. Darren cocked an eyebrow. I couldn't tell him with Kenzie nearby (she was sitting with a first year who she was tutoring in potions) so I reached over and grabbed his fork, throwing it under the table.

"You'll have to get that," I said, smirking. He looked at me as if I had a mental problem, and leaned down to get the fork. When he sat back up, he was grinning; he had caught sight of our intertwined hands, which was what I was meaning for him to see the whole time. I glanced at Charlie, who looked as though he was fighting back a smile. Maybe he and Darren _would_ be able to be friends.

"So," I said quietly, turning to face Charlie. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hang out with you," he replied, giving me a lopsided smile. "Sounds good?"

"Sounds great," I said, smiling. He looked as though he was about to say something, when we heard Dora's voice.

"Hello," she said chirpily, and I quickly let go of Charlie's hand. Her eyes lingered in the direction of our hands for a moment.

"I thought I just saw- nevermind," she muttered, taking a seat next to me. "Wow, you look happy this morning."

"No happier than any other morning," I lied, trying not to smile when Charlie nudged my leg with his.

"Alright," she said, looking as though she was going to let it slide. "Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"Er, nothing much," Charlie answered for me. Dora's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"I was talking to Maggie," she said slowly. Charlie looked away, and I could tell he was fighting back a smirk. "So what do you wanna do today?"

I was about to answer, when Charlie cut in. "Er, Dora, we kinda had plans already."

Dora looked between us for a moment, as though expecting us to tell her, but we didn't. She shrugged.

"That's okay. You two have fun," she added with a wink. When she had gone back to the Hufflepuff table, I turned to Charlie.

"She's probably suspecting something," I said.

"Probably. But you are the only person I want to spend today with," he said, slipping his hand through mine once more.

* * *

"There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend," Charlie said. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Of course," I replied, smiling. "We go together all the time."

"Really?" he said sarcastically. "You know what I mean. Like a date."

"Yeah, I know," I said softly. He grinned and pushed me tighter against him. It was a cold, wintry day, and we were going to swim in the lake, but I wasn't particularly fond of catching hypothermia, especially not after I just got a boyfriend. _Boyfriend. _The word sounded strange and foreign, yet it brought a smile to my face. Here we were, lying in his bed, keeping warm (and no, I'm not in his bed for any other purposes other than that).

He shifted his body weight, so that he was facing me. I thought – or hoped – that he was going to kiss me, but instead, he started running his fingers through my hair, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he smirked, before leaning in and kissing me, fingers still running through my hair. Immediately, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips didn't exactly fit perfectly together, but it was raw and exciting and new and I loved it. I didn't expect kissing to be this good, despite all the books I've read where they depict kissing to be 'magical.' Kissing Charlie just made my veins buzz, my heart race and lips burn. And it was amazing.

He pulled away for a second, smiling, but quickly frowning.

"Maggie, your hair is turning red."

Confused, I picked up a strand of my hair and sure enough, it had turned red, not the red it sometimes turned when I was angry, but a softer red. More orange, like the sunset.

"That's really weird," I said, still frowning. Charlie shrugged.

"I think it looks pretty," he said, twirling a piece of it between his fingers. "It's the same shade as mine."

I frowned for a moment. That's weird. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the colour to change. When I opened my eyes, Charlie looked confused.

"It's still the same colour."

I tried a few more times to change it, but it didn't work. Had my abilities stopped working or malfunctioned? I didn't know!

"Calm down," Charlie said soothingly. "Maybe you're just tired. We stayed up pretty late talking, remember."

"Yeah," I said distantly, having the feeling that this wasn't the cause. But whatever it could be, I didn't know.

* * *

"What are you doing at Hogsmeade today?" Kenzie asked, pulling on a shirt.

"Just hanging out with Charlie," I said, avoiding eye contact. She has a way of reading facial expressions when something is fishy.

"You two have been spending an awful lot of time together, haven't you?" she said thoughtfully. I shrugged, feeling my cheeks burn.

"We're just friends, Kenz, if that's what you're insinuating," I said firmly. "Anyway, how's things with Darren going?"

Little did she know, I knew all about how things were going. Darren and I had little talks all the time, and we made a pledge that we would help each other out if needed and give each other advice, in terms of relationships.

Kenzie and Darren were slowly getting back on track from the kiss incident on the holidays, Darren had informed me. I didn't mention to him that Kenzie likes him, because she made me swear not to, but he has suspicions. And although he denies it, I have a strong feeling that I'm right in saying he likes Kenzie. It's weird, because Darren isn't admitting it, and he usually is very open and honest with everyone, including himself.

"Alright," she replied. "We're just not mentioning the kiss. I can't believe I did it," she said for what I bet was the thousandth time.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," I said firmly, going through my clothes to find something that looked half-decent.

"Who are you to talk? You don't have any experience with relationships," she said, not sounding rude or angry, just... curious and suspicious. I quickly amended my statement.

"I just mean that you shouldn't hate yourself for it," I said. "Because I often beat myself up over choices I make – which are not relationship related at all," I added. "But hating yourself doesn't make anything better."

She sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "I suppose you're right. I just wish that he liked me like I like him."

I decided that it might be a good time to tell Kenzie something, if it'll make her feel better. I sat next to her, smiling.

"Okay, on the holidays, Charlie admitted that he liked me."

I covered my ears, predicting the squeal. Oh look at that, I was right. When she had stopped squealing, she bombarded me with questions.

"What did you say? Do you like him back? How did it happen?"

I was still going to keep our relationship a secret, but I told her what I could. "Well, I was in St Mungos and he thought that I was asleep, and he told me. But I was awake, and I heard everything. No, I don't like him back," I lied. She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe that, but alright," she said, dropping the subject.

"Whatever, but what I'm trying to say is don't rule out the possibility," I said firmly. "I didn't think that Charlie liked me; I thought you all were just teasing and having a laugh. And anyway, I reckon that he does like you."

Kenzie brightened up. "Really?"

For some reason, now that I was in a relationship, I felt as though I could give advice. And I didn't think that my advice was half-bad. Charlie and I had been together for about a week now, and it had been a very good week. We couldn't do much couple-y stuff, as we were trying to keep it a secret. But all the same, it was a good feeling knowing why he was sending me those sly smiles, the way we would hold hands under the table, how we spent every night in the common room together, talking and laughing... we were both happy. And I wanted Kenzie and Darren to have that feeling too.

"Yeah. I can talk to him, if you like," I suggested. She nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds awesome! Just be subtle about it, if possible," she warned.

"I'll try," I assured. "But right now, I need to find some clothes that actually look flattering on me."

Kenzie suddenly seemed like she was in a much happier mood. "I'll help you with that."

Thankfully, she didn't ask why I wanted flattering clothes for once in my life. Instead, she started talking about my clothes, chucking random ones away as she did so.

"You like wearing ripped jeans, but if you want to go for flattering, the answer is no," she stated. "Oh yeah, I've forgot to ask – do you still like Darren?"

"No," I said firmly. "I don't even know if I really did in the first place."

She seemed to ignore the last line, focusing on the first. "Good. He's mine," she grinned, and I rolled my eyes, but grinned as well. She's good for a laugh, Kenzie is. She's always very enthusiastic and jokey. "And anyway, Charlie's yours."

I couldn't help but grin at that. However, Kenzie was once again very focused on my clothing and failed to notice.

"These tights," she said, chucking me the only pair that didn't have holes in them. "And the grey fluffy boots I got for your birthday last year."

"What about my shirt?"

"Oh, you won't be wearing a shirt."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You'll be wearing a dress instead. I know why you want to look good, by the way," she added, smirking.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You want to impress Charlie and get his attention!"

I bit my cheek to stop from laughing. "You think that, Kenz. I just want to look nice for once."

"Sure," she said, stretching the syllables out. In actual fact, I wanted to look nice, as today happened to be my first date. Not that I'd be telling her that. I want to keep it a secret until the holidays, and then shock them all. It should be fun.

Kenzie ended up lending me one of her dresses. To be honest, I was expecting her to lend me a crazily girly dress (it has been known to happen. This is the girl who persuaded me to wear a tiny black dress, remember). But instead, it was a fairly plain yet pretty dress. It was grey, like the boots, and knitted, ending a few centimetres above my knees. Kenzie said that it was very 'flattering', but it wasn't ridiculously tight like some other dresses I have worn, either. Overall, I really liked it. It didn't look like I was trying too hard.

"Now, your hair," Kenzie said, looking as though she was getting very into dolling me up. "Change the colour back to dark purple. Red doesn't suit the dress."

I winced. I still hadn't managed to change the colour of my hair. My abilities worked in every other aspect, so it wasn't as though they had stopped working, but my hair stubbornly remained red.

I explained this to Kenzie, who frowned.

"That's weird. It looks okay, though," she said thoughtfully. "But I think that purple would look better. Oh well," she sighed. "Can you change the length or anything?"

I shook my head.

"Well, that's alright, since it's pretty long. I hope you can change it soon, though."

"So do I. No offence to you, but I really don't like red hair on me. It looks nice on some people-"

"Like Charlie?" she suggested, eyes twinkling.

"I was actually talking about you," I said, but I was also referring to Charlie.

"Oh, okay," Kenzie grinned. "Let's go down to breakfast."

When we got down to the Great Hall, Charlie wasn't there yet. So I sat next to Darren, Kenzie sitting on the other side of him. Whilst Kenzie chatted to a girl in fourth year, Darren turned to me.

"You look good," he said, smiling. "Charlie'll love it."

"Thank god for Kenzie," I said. "She didn't really ask why I wanted to look good today, which was good. She just told me what to wear."

"Well, he'll like it," he assured me. "And look, here he comes."

Sure enough, Charlie was walking towards the Gryffindor table, his eyes brightening when he saw me. I smiled, butterflies in my stomach erupting to life. He was wearing dark blue jeans that fit him really well, and a black hoodie that Dora got him for Christmas. He sat next to me; seemingly disregarding that Darren was on the other side of me.

"Morning," he said, giving me a swift hug as to avoid suspicion. He looked even better up close. His blue eyes were light and happy, hair scruffy and wet-looking. He noticed me staring for a little longer than usual, and raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna say anything? Or just sit there and check me out?" he asked, grinning broadly. I blushed.

"Yeah. You look great," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. He grinned.

"And you look incredibly gorgeous," he said softly, giving me a roguish grin.

"That makes my comment seem so insignificant," I mumbled. Charlie chuckled.

"There are many ways that you can make up for it," he stated, leaving the comment up to my own interpretation.

When breakfast was over, Charlie and I were the first ones to make our way down to the carriages that lead to Hogsmeade. I think he wanted to leave early so that we could have some alone time.

"So," he said as we stood near the carriages. No one was here yet, not even Filch, which was good. "Today's gonna be good, eh?"

"Yeah," I replied, giving him a smile. "Just us."

"Just us," he murmured, giving me a proper hug, his chin resting on my head.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, I'm afraid... long story. I was tired. And busy putting new Kurt Cobain posters on my wall. Next chapter will be fun/fluffy and with something else as well, which is Draco related. The chapter after that will be OWLS and the final Quidditch match. And then, I'm not sure. This story is nowhere near finished and it's longer than anything I've written, I discovered today. I'm predicting that it will take me two to three years to finish, depending on school and stuff. **

**Anyway, please review!**


	41. I Just Wanna Live

**Another fun, fluffy chapter. Next chapter should be a bit more serious (or should I say Sirius? AHAHA there actually will be Sirius stuff though). I want to make this story happy for the time being, because in a couple of years there will be the war and... well, things aren't exactly happy then. So enjoy it while it lasts XD and enjoy fifth year, because sixth year won't be as happy (I'm evil :D)**

**Gurl5678: You guessed it, date chapter – with other fun stuff as well. Thank you so much XD I'm really happy that people like this story! And don't worry, my friends always ask me if I'm sane as well :D**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: Yay! As for the posters on your wall, I used to have a Doctor Who one but my brother ripped it off my wall when he was angry with me. Boys suck so much :P. Ghostbusters... hmm, I haven't seen that in ages now. I have a whole wall of Nirvana stuff, another wall that has KISS, Blink-182, MCR, Green Day, Pearl Jam and Guns N' Roses, and other wall is all HP stuff XD Hope you're having a good time at your Dad's place :)**

**TheJesusFreak777: I never try to make male characters in my writing feminine, but I tend to anyway. I've tried to write masculine and manly and all that, but I just can't. Lol. I'll have to read A Long Way Down. I haven't actually heard of it, what's it about?**

**Williukea: Yay yay love your shipname XD fangirling along with you right now :D**

**mercenary2.0: Yep XDD**

* * *

_Chapter 41:_

_"I just wanna live_  
_Don't really care about the things that they say."_

_'I Just Wanna Live' - Good Charlotte_

* * *

"Where do you wanna go?" Charlie asked.

"Anywhere but Madam Puddifoots," I said, shuddering at the memory. "Kenzie brought me there once because she thought it was pretty. Just... ew."

He grinned. "I have bad memories of being there with Elizabeth."

"Three Broomsticks, then?" I suggested.

"Maybe... or maybe we could be more alone," he said, eyes bright. "There's a spot under the bridge over there."

I looked to where he was pointing to, and he was right: there was a bridge, and underneath it there was an expanse of green grass that looked comfortable to sit on. I nodded, and we made our way towards it.

When most girls go on their first date, it's very awkward. But with Charlie, he just made everything so much simpler. None of that stupid drama that I've read about.

We sat down, and he grinned at me, taking my hand in his. A piece of my hair fell into my eyes and he tucked it behind my ear with his free hand, smirking.

"You really do look amazing today, you know," he murmured, fingers slipping into my hair and pulling my head closer to his.

"You too," I said, my words becoming muffled as his lips pressed against mine. I pulled my hand out of his and brought it to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. His lips were warm and soft, yet they still were strong and their movements managed to drive every non-Charlie-related thought from my head. One of his hands trailed down my back, pushing me more firmly against him, whilst the other remained on my cheek. I was still getting used to the way his lips moved and the incredible feelings kissing him caused me to experience, but I already knew that even in this early stage of our relationship, it was right.

His kissing slowly become more passionate; his fingers were tangled in my hair, his body pressing firmly against mine. I returned the favour, but there was a slightly nervous yet excited feeling in my stomach; this was going a bit fast, but I didn't want it to stop at the same time.

Suddenly, my back was pressed to the ground and Charlie was on top of me, his lips now off mine and a sheepish smile playing on them. I flushed.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away," he said, hair dishevelled and cheeks a bit pink. Realising that my heart was going at a million miles an hour, I felt my cheeks burn.

"That's okay," I assured, lips still warm and tingling from the kiss. I've never been kissed like that before, and I enjoyed it. I just wish he didn't stop...

He rolled off me and onto his back, his breathing a bit laboured. Not only was I trying to control my breathing, but my raging blush and heart rate as well. When I wasn't so breathless, I spoke.

"Look at all the names," I said, pointing up at the bottom of the bridge. There were probably dozens and dozens of love hearts with names in them. I wondered how people managed to get them carved into the bridge; it was around four metres up, after all. Then I remembered that we were in an all-magical village, and it clicked.

"Let's add ours to the mix, shall we?" he suggested, pulling his wand out of his pocket. He muttered a spell, and a love heart was carved into the wood. Then, he wrote his initials. When he started to write mine, he made my last name into a T, not a B. He turned to me when he was finished, a smile playing on his lips.

"You're a Tonks, not a Black."

I got that warm, fuzzy feeling inside once more at his words, and the smile spreading over my lips was uncontrollable. Charlie smiled back and ran his hands down my arms, an all too familiar feeling, and took my hands in his.

"That's gonna be there forever, you know," he said, referring to what he had just carved in the bridge. I smiled and placed my hands on his chest, looking up at his expression. Blue eyes were fixed on mine, a smirk playing on his lips. He looked playful and laidback, yet serious and loving at the same time. He looked as though he was about to say something, when we heard footsteps and laughter. I sat up, eyes widening in shock when I saw Dora and some guy walking towards the bridge, his arm around her waist.

"Charlie," I hissed, grabbing his arm. He sat up, looked at Dora and the guy, then back at me, frowning.

"Since when does Dora have a boyfriend? I-"

"Come on, she can't see us if we're meant to be keeping this a secret," I said, scrambling to my feet and running towards the back of the bridge, holding Charlie's hand the whole time. My plan was to spy on them. If this guy is Dora's boyfriend... why didn't she tell me?

They sat down where we were sitting only moments ago, his arm detangling itself from her waist.

"No one should be here," the guy said.

"Good," Dora replied, somewhat sharply. "I don't want anyone knowing about this yet."

I turned to Charlie, incredulous, angry and annoyed. "How dare she not tell me she has a boyfriend?" I hissed. "That's low, mean, just downright-"

"You're doing the same thing," he reminded me gently, squeezing my hand. I was humbled by the reminder. But still, this is Dora. Dora doesn't like boys. In fact, the only boys that Dora likes are fictional ones and ones that are in bands. So why is she on a date with this bloke who I'm pretty sure she's never mentioned before?

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's Billie Griffiths," Charlie said. "He's a reserve Chaser on the Hufflepuff team. He's a fairly nice guy."

I narrowed my eyes. They were currently whispering something to each other, which by the sounds of their snickering, was pretty funny. He had better be a good guy.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" I asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Same reasons that you're not telling her?" Charlie suggested, raising an eyebrow. "You want to keep it a secret and spring it on her?"

"But... this is Dora!" I protested. "I'm sure that it won't come as a complete shock when she finds out that we're dating, because she's guessed that we've liked each other for ages. But she's never, ever mentioned a guy, not even as a friend. In fact, the only guy friends that she has are Darren and you, no one from her own house. Oh, wait until I tell Ted and Andromeda," I said angrily. I was probably being a bit irrational about all of this, but honestly, I couldn't care less. We're _sisters_. Yes, I'm being a massive hypocrite here, but still...

"Instead of being a telltale," Charlie suggested, sounding amused. "Why don't you make her feel discomforted and guilty? Tell her that you feel as though you can tell her anything, how she's amazing... the key to a decent person's conscience is making them feel guilty. Even though you are being a hypocrite, if making her guilty makes you feel better..."

"Yes, it does," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Because I told her about how you kissed me, and that I kissed you back. That's more than she's told me about any guy. Therefore, she's the bad one."

He looked bemused for a few moments, before shaking his head. "Your logic is off, but whatever makes you feel better. Do you wanna come to The Three Broomsticks now?" he suggested. I nodded, trying not to let Dora's dishonesty get in the way of having a good time on my first date.

In fact, as Charlie slung his arm around my shoulder and started telling me a joke, I found that all Dora-related thoughts slipped from my mind. Being with Charlie tends to make me focus on just that: Charlie.

The Three Broomsticks was crowded and bustling with customers, but we managed to find a table to ourselves. I looked around and saw Darren and Kenzie having a discussion; whatever it was, it looked serious, but Kenzie was smiling slightly, so it mustn't have been too bad.

After we had ordered our butterbeers, I turned to Charlie. "What are you doing this summer?" I asked.

"Nothing much, as far as I know," he said. "Mum and Dad are going to visit Bill in Egypt, and Aunt Muriel is coming to babysit." He pulled a face. "What about you?"

"Also nothing," I replied, giving him a smile. "Do you wanna stay at mine?"

"The whole summer?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"If your parents say yes, then my parents will be cool with it," I answered. Before I could say the next thing I was going to say, he wrapped my entire body in a big hug, my body pressed against his.

"This is going to be the best summer ever," he said happily.

"And why is that?" I teased.

"Because I get to spend it with Dora, who I have a raging passion for," he said sarcastically, pulling away from the hug but still grinning. "Why do you think?"

"I have no clue," I said innocently, feeling a bubble of happiness form in my chest. "Care to enlighten me?"

His fingers brushed against my cheek for a moment, warm and calloused. I shivered slightly, before he answered.

"Because I'm spending my summer with my crazily fantastically gorgeously unreally stunningly beautiful girlfriend."

I snorted, feeling my cheeks heat up. "You did _not_ just use all those adverbs in one sentence."

He shrugged, grinning roguishly. "I did. Sue me."

I rolled my eyes, punching his arm. "You drive me insane, but-"

"You can't get enough of me." He grinned, and – careful to see if anyone was looking – wrapped his arm around my waist. "I know."

* * *

"Please play with us!" Darren whined, pouting and widening his eyes. "You've never had a Friday night with the Gryffindors before. It's actually heaps of fun! There's truth or dare, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven-"

"Do you really think that potentially snogging a guy who isn't Charlie appeals to me? Let alone a girl?" I asked, stubbornly refusing. I've seen how badly these games can end and I don't want to be involved in that.

"Okay," he said in a softer voice. "The real reason I want you to play is because I'm going to rig the game."

I raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"I'm going to rig it so that when it's my go, Kenzie gets picked."

"And why would you want to do that?" I asked, confused. He facepalmed.

"Put two and two together, thickhead."

I frowned, still confused, until it came to me. "You like her?!" I hissed, excited. Has he finally realised it?

"Yep," he said, trying to be casual but the effect being marred by the blush spreading over his cheeks. "But I don't want to ask her out, because-"

"You don't have the balls?" I offered up. He rolled his eyes.

"More or less. So this way, it's just an 'accident', and when I kiss her, she'll know that I like her!"

"Um... how? It's spin the bottle, or seven minutes in heaven. She'll just think that you're being forced to kiss her, which will make her feel really bad. Not a good idea-"

"But then I'll tell her that I deliberately rigged it," he interrupted, looking triumphant. "She'll guess why because she's smart and _doesn't go through denial_," he added in a pointed tone, and I grinned sheepishly. "And voila, we're together. Simple."

"You really thought this through," I said thoughtfully. "And you know, she'll be really happy about it."

He smiled, eyes glinting happily at the thought of the girl who – at least, I think – he's fancied for ages.

"Well, I just hope she believes that I like her," he said, beginning to sound doubtful. "Because we were talking at Hogsmeade last week, and she admitted it all to me. She didn't think that I felt the same way, but I do."

I smiled and punched his arm lightly. "I'm glad you've realised it. And fine, I'll play on Friday. Let's just hope that I don't have to snog anyone, because Charlie won't be very happy."

He grinned. "Only because he really likes you."

I smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

"-and if you get picked for spin the bottle with some guy other than me, and he kisses you for more than three seconds, I'll-"

"Charlie," I said, facing him and placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "As much as I like how protective you are, calm down."

He smiled. "Sorry. But you're my girl," he said, slinging an arm over my shoulder as we walked back from the Quidditch pitch. I just watched Gryffindor practicing for the next Quidditch match, which was next week, a day before Valentine's Day. This meant that there would be hoards of eyelash-battering fangirls around, ready to snag some hot Quidditch player for a date. Already, three girls had asked Charlie out, and he'd rejected them all. However, they all mysteriously woke up with boils on their face. How strange.

He abruptly stopped walking, facing me. "I'm actually serious. I really don't want to see some other guy snogging you."

My stomach flipped, but I managed to smile. "And I don't want to see some slag with her hands all over you." The thought of it made my skin crawl.

"Hopefully, I'll just end up having to snog you."

"Dora's going to be there," I reminded him. "And if we're meant to be keeping it a secret, that won't be good."

"Oh well," he shrugged. "She'll just think it's a dare."

I nodded. He had a point. "Anyway," he said, changing the subject. "Have you made her feel guilty yet about not telling you that she has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I replied, but I frowned slightly at the memory of something else. "But she did the same to me. Almost as if she suspects something."

"Don't worry, we've been very subtle," he assured me, as we began to make our way back up to the Gryffindor common room. "She won't guess a thing."

"I hope you're right," I said. "Because if she knows, Andromeda and Ted know. And then Ted will murder you."

Charlie smiled, but it seemed somewhat strained. Almost nervous. "Yeah, I suspect that he'll give us both a talking to when he finds out."

"Yep," I said, grinning. "But you especially."

"Oh, but wait until my Mum finds out," he said, giving me a sly smile. "She'll properly interrogate you."

I paled, nervous. "But we already know each other – why the interrogation?"

"I say the same about Ted," he added. "It's just a parent thing. My Mum will want to make sure that you're not dating me for 'immoral reasons', and your Dad wants to do the same."

"What about your Dad?"

Charlie shrugged. "He'll just clap me on the back and say good job. I reckon your mother will do the same sort of thing. Maybe a bit more emotional, though," he suggested, and I had the mental image of Andromeda stroking my hair and telling me how much I've grown up.

When we walked through the portrait hole, Elizabeth was already putting the decor up for the 'Friday night fun' or so she puts it. Basically, she ends up with random guys in her bed every Friday. And you wonder why I steer away from this sort of thing. There is alcohol there too, occasionally. Seventh years stock up whilst at Hogsmeade and distribute it out every Friday. I knew the way through the secret passage to Hogsmeade, but Charlie made sure that I didn't use it, because Sirius Black made the map, and therefore anything he wrote could be dangerous. I only listened to him because he was saying it out of my best interests.

As we walked passed, going up to Charlie's dorms until the 'fun' started, Elizabeth called out Charlie's name in a singsong voice. He turned to her, looking vaguely disgusted, as she waved at him. He waved back, still looking confused and disgusted, before shrugging and walking up the stairs.

"She's still infatuated with you," I said, glancing back at her. She was glaring at me with a passion, so I, being the epitome of maturity that I am, stuck my middle finger at her. She gasped melodramatically, and flounced off, undoubtedly to gossip about me.

"Thanks for reminding me," he said sarcastically. "Oh well. At least I have you to tell them to rack off for me."

"What, because you have no balls?" I joked. He punched my arm playfully and sent me a 'haha, you're so funny' look. Once in the dorms, I sat on Charlie's bed. He sat next to me and grinned. He looked as though he was about to speak, when Darren walked into the dorms. Charlie eyes narrowed slightly, but Darren disregarded this, looking at me.

"I've been looking for you. Er, I suggest you put on more clothes," he said, eying my shorts and tank top.

"Why are you telling my girlfriend to put more clothes on?" Charlie asked, sounding angry and annoyed. Darren rolled his eyes.

"Jumping to conclusions, as per usual – Maggie, they've changed the rules of spin the bottle a bit. You can refuse to snog someone if the bottle lands on you, but you have to take an item of clothing off if you do. And considering that you literally have two pieces of clothing before you're down to your underwear, you have a boyfriend and you're not a slag..."

"Oh, thanks," I said, giving him a smile. "You should probably do the same then."

"Me? I'm rigging it for me, remember?"

Oh. "But why can't you rig it for me as well?"

"Too suspicious," he said, giving me an apologetic look. "It starts after dinner, so remember to get dressed."

"Thanks for the heads up," I said, giving him another smile and a pointed 'fuck off' look.

"Oh, do you want me to go so that you two can, erm, 'have couple time'?" he asked, giving me a suggestive smile. "Sure. I'm going."

"Thanks again!" I called out. Once he was definitely gone, I turned to Charlie, who looked like he was torn between amusement and annoyance.

"He isn't that bad," he eventually said, looking as though admitting it tore apart his heart. He's so melodramatic at times. But then again, so am I. "It was good of him to tell you that. Most guys would jump at the opportunity to see a girl with a great rack down to her bra."

I raised an eyebrow playfully, feeling my body warm up slightly. "Great rack, eh?"

He didn't look abashed in the slightest. "Yep, and I'm not afraid to admit that I've noticed it."

"Perv," I joked, smiling all the same. "Oh, and speaking of pervs, I want you to get heavily dressed as well. Don't want Elizabeth getting an eyeful," I added at his confused look. He grinned and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Did you know that I have an amazing girlfriend?"

"Of course. She's brilliant. But not as brilliant as _my_ boyfriend."

* * *

When I walked down to dinner, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I understood why. I was dressed quite ridiculously, if truth be told.

I was wearing a pair of tights, with a pair of shorts over them. On my upper body, I was wearing a singlet with a t-shirt over it, then a think jumper. Over that think jumper, I was wearing a long, dark coat. It wasn't as though it was completely crazy to be wearing an outfit like that, but there was no legitimate reason as to why I would be dressed like that going down to dinner. Only Darren, Charlie and a couple of seventh years were going to know; the changes to the game were meant to be a secret. Have I mentioned that Gryffindors are very, very overly enthusiastic when it comes to stuff such as this? Well, they are, and it baffled the other houses. But all the same, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw indulged in our enthusiasm on nights like these.

Oh, and did I also mention that I was wearing a pair of Doc Martens with three pairs of socks? Well, I was. The more clothing, the better. Charlie didn't seem to care if I looked ridiculous, as long as I didn't have to snog any guys or flash my under garments to Gryffindor tower. To be honest, I didn't care either.

Charlie also looked pretty heavily dressed, but a lot less stupid than I did. When he saw me, he looked as though he was fighting back a grin. I shot him an annoyed look, but smirked all the same.

"Why, you look... _prepared_," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you," I joked, piling pork chops onto my plate. "So do you."

* * *

Half an hour later, Gryffindor were just getting started on the truth or dare game. Because there was already two kissing related games (seven minutes in heaven and spin the bottle) there were no kissing dares allowed in this game. Which was good, because unless it involved Charlie, I didn't want to snog any guy.

Elizabeth spun the bottle, and it landed on Charlie. She grinned.

"Charlie, truth or dare?" she crooned, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. Dora made a gagging motion from next to me and I giggled.

"Er, truth," Charlie said, obviously mistrustful of what dare she might have up her sleeve.

"Do you still fancy me?"

I glowered. Did she really have the audacity to ask that?

"No," Charlie said firmly, giving me a sly smile when no one was looking. Elizabeth's bottom lip trembled, and she ran out of the room, her groupies running after her and yelling profanities at Charlie, who blinked a few times, shocked. Dora and I burst into simultaneous laughter, many people joining in with us.

When the laughter had died down, Charlie spun the bottle. It landed on Darren, who looked kind of nervous. Charlie grinned, not cruelly, but he still had a glint in his eye.

"Truth or dare?"

"Er, dare," Darren decided.

"I dare you to tell me your opinion on Kenzie."

Charlie didn't mean that in a bad way, I knew that. It seemed that Darren did as well; he shot Charlie a grateful look, to which he nodded. I smiled. It looked like they were on the path to maybe being friends.

Darren turned to Kenzie, a smile playing on his lips. "Kenzie's a great friend. She's witty and crazy and really beautiful."

Kenzie turned bright red, and many people catcalled, including myself, Charlie and Dora. Darren winked at me, before turning to the seventh year in charge.

"Let's play spin the bottle now," he said. I knew what he was doing: he was in charge of the bottle, and he wanted to seize the opportunity.

"What? We've only had about ten goes!"

"Yeah, but spin the bottle's going to be more interesting this time around, isn't it?" he said, raising an eyebrow. The seventh year grudgingly nodded, and whilst she was explaining the change in rules, I saw Darren charm the bottle.

"What's he doing?" Dora asked, sounding confused.

"You'll see," I said, smirking at Darren who had winked at me. Hopefully, this will all go well for them.

When Darren spun the bottle, it landed on Kenzie, which was _such_ a surprise. She turned a startling shade of pink, and stuttered out something about how she would take off a piece of clothing. He cut off her stuttering by kissing her.

Everyone cheered for them, as Kenzie wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the favour. When he pulled away, he said something, and her expression brightened considerably. With that, he helped her up and faced Gryffindor and the other house members.

"We're done for the night. Seeya!" Darren said. And with that, they ran off to his dorms, hand in hand. I blinked a few times. Aw! That happened really fast and worked really well! But I'm glad that it all did.

"So _that's_ what he was doing," Dora said. "I should do that with you and Charlie. Because that would _definitely_ be embarrassing."

Her tone was mocking, goading. I had the feeling that she knew we were together. But common sense doused it. How could she have a clue? We're subtle, just like Charlie said.

Half an hour later, I was stripped back down to my singlet and shorts. Two pieces of clothing to go before I was indecently exposed. Why the hell did I agree to this again?

Despite this, I was actually having a good time. I could see why Darren and Kenzie loved playing this game. It was fun and awkward at the same time, risky and hilarious... all in all, I liked it heaps. But there was still seven minutes in heaven to go, and the seventh year girl in charge (who was the Head Girl, I might add) said that she would put anyone who quit on detention for a week. Unfair of her, but in her defense, she had been drinking a lot.

But before seven minutes in heaven began, there were still two more spins of this game left.

Michael McKagan, a sixth year, spun the bottle for the second last time. It landed on Charlie, who shook his head adamantly, taking off a sock. Michael looked relieved, and chucked the bottle to Charlie.

Please, land on a guy. The guy will refuse, unless he's gay. If it lands on a girl, they will most likely say yes.

To my luck (not), it landed on a girl. Me.

I could see that Charlie was trying not to smirk. But see, I was at a bit of a stalemate. I refuse to snog him, and I get Dora and her suspiciousness off my back. But then my shirt has to be taken off (did I mention it has to stay that way until seven minutes in heaven is over? Agh). Or, I snog Charlie (which I wouldn't mind doing in the slightest), maintain my dignity, but make Dora suspicious. I decided to go with the latter. I nodded, and Charlie smirked, his hand resting on my cheek as he leaned in to kiss me. It was only a brief kiss, three seconds at the most, but the cheers were the loudest by far in comparison to any of the other kisses so far. When he pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, he smirked again.

"That wasn't very satisfying," he said, giving me a pout. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have to make up for it later," I said with a wink. I turned to Dora, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Well, that was a pretty casual kiss," she said. "Almost as if it happens all the time."

I snorted, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. "As if. That was the second time," I said, lying. But to her, it is the second time, second to the kiss on Christmas Eve. I almost felt bad for lying, until I remembered that she too was keeping something from me.

Thank god that spin the bottle was over. I still was decently dressed, as was Charlie and Dora. Darren and Kenzie were still up in his dorms, either snogging or talking, I bet.

Seven minutes in heaven was a lot less eventful, because we couldn't see what was happening on the inside. It was still an uneventful event, until a girl in fourth year spun it, and it landed on Charlie. Oh yeah, there was no backing out of this game. However, she looked like a shy, bookish girl, the sort of girl who wouldn't be playing this willingly; her friends, who were fangirling at the prospect of their friend being in a cupboard with Charlie Weasley, probably forced her into it. Charlie gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing's gonna happen."

"Yeah, I believe you," I said honestly.

She smiled at him nervously as they walked into the cupboard.

"Jealous?" Dora asked, grinning.

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked innocently, still playing the clueless-naive-hopelessly-in-love schoolgirl act. Dora rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Many reasons."

I wasn't jealous, but even so, those seven minutes dragged out for a long, long time. When the door finally opened of its own accord, they both looked merely bored. Charlie took his seat next to me, rolling his eyes as he spun the bottle. Now he would have to go in again with someone.

And of course, it landed on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dora putting her wand back in her pocket. Stifling an eye roll, I shrugged and stood up, walking into the cupboard, Charlie following me.

Once the door was locked and we were in there, I turned to Charlie, who was grinning.

"So, we gonna snog or what?"

I shook my head, hastening to explain. "Dora jinxed the bottle. She wants something intense to happen. Let's give it to her."

His eyes widened. "Erm, I'd like to, but we're in a broom cupboard for seven minutes, and-"

"No, not for real!" I exclaimed, cheeks heating up and heart beat increasing at the thought. "No, we'll just bang on the walls and moan. Sounds good?"

A wicked look crossed his eyes. "My girlfriend is a genius. Let's start."

I started banging the walls with my hand, trying not to burst into hysterical laughter as I feigned a moan. "Oh, Charlie, touch me there!" I said in a raspy impression of the crooning voice that Elizabeth uses on guys. Charlie sunk against the wall and started laughing, and I soon followed, unable to take this seriously anymore. Everyone would hear our laughter and know that it was all staged, but I didn't care. When my hysterical laughter calmed down, I edged over to where Charlie was sitting, smiling up at him through my tears of laughter.

"You know," he said, brushing hair from my eyes. "I think I know why your hair is still red."

"Why?" I asked curiously, taken aback by the sudden statement. He rested his hand on mine, smiling.

"It's the exact shade of my hair. What could it mean?"

"I..." I trailed off, realising what it meant. It was the same shade as my boyfriend's, what else could it mean? It obviously meant that this was real, that this was right.

"Knew you'd realise it," he whispered, giving me a quick kiss.

* * *

**Even though this was fluff, it was over 5000 words, so that counts for something, right? **


	42. Nothing's What It Seems

**I apologise in advance if this chapter has typos. I'm writing this on my Mum's friends computer and she doesn't have spell check, and I don't trust the spell check in the doc manager. This is a fluffy chapter (again, I hope they're not boring) but important stuff is mentioned as well.**

**On an unrelated note, I dyed my hair red! Yayy!**

**Anyway, because Charlie was never in the movies *scowls* I imagine him to look like Axl Rose. A lot of people *cough cough all my friends and my boyfriend and my teacher and everyone I hate cough cough* think that Axl is ugly, but to me he's cute as XD so my profile pic on my profile page is him. So that's a rough idea of what Charlie looks like, minus the long hair. If you think he's ugly, then fine, but yeah. I'm not sure if the picture has updated yet, though.**

**Lily: Yes, read this please. I think it's better than Priorities and Never Forgotten. It has more themes in it and I think you'll like it better than just the romance-centred fics I've done before. This chapter may not be a good example of it, but this story has more to it than romance xD**

**Gurl5678: Yay I'm glad that you love this! You'll find out about Dora's mystery guy in this chapter...**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you!**

**TheJesusFreak777: That's okay! Thanks! A Long Way Down sounds good. I'll have to read it. Have you read a Series of Unfortunate Events? It's a great series. Never read anything like it.**

**Williukea: xD *fangirls along with you and dies***

**chocolatecheesecakes: Yay! No one will die. I think. Not next year, anyways. But there may be break ups... but who? Mwahahaha! Poor you with two siblings... one's handful enough in my opinion!**

* * *

_Chapter 42:_

_"Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems  
We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,_  
_Let me be the first to shake a helping hand._  
_Anybody brave enough to take a stand,_  
_I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,_  
_Looking for forgiveness,_  
_what's left to believe?"_

_'Have A Nice Day' - Bon Jovi_

* * *

"I honestly hate OWLS," I grumbled, shuffling through my notes. Charlie sighed from next to me.

"You have four subjects to focus on, and you're great at all of them. I don't know what you're worried about."

"Failing them," I snapped. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I have to get these six assignments done, try and get the whole team for one last practice because the bloody match is tomorrow and help out the stupid third year in Care of Magical Creatures that Kettleburn made me tutor! I really don't have time to listen to your whining, Maggie, so if you don't mind."

Hurt, I stood up and sent him a glare. "Fine."

With that, I walked out of his dorms. You know, I had every intention of helping him, but I really don't appreciate being spoken to that by anyone, let alone my own boyfriend. I get that he's stressed, but so am I.

The teachers seem to think that it's acceptable to give us a massive workload over a month before the Easter holidays start, because apparently we'll be very behind if we don't. I think it's ridiculous! It's not even midway through February, and the OWLS are in June!

At the moment, I'm not very happy with any of the Professors, especially Snape. I tried to flunk off in his class (I don't need it anymore) and he put me on detention for three hours. Understandably, I am very stressed and tired.

And of course, Charlie has to choose today to be a massive prick, the one day when I really want him to be there for me. As said, I'm tired and stressed and I'm on my bloody period and all I wanted was a nice, calm day before the Quidditch hype set in completely and Charlie was bombarded with fangirls.

Breathe, Maggie. It's not the end of the world if you and Charlie and a small disagreement. But you see, when you're a tired and stressed girl on her period, everything seems like the end of the world.

Kenzie and Dora were sitting in a couch in the common room, talking. Dora often came into our common room, since her friends were stressing out about OWLS and the like. When Dora saw my hurt and angry expression, she smiled sympathetically and patted a spot next to her. I sat down and she wrapped an arm around me.

"What's up?"

"Charlie's being a prick," I grumbled, folding my arms. "A gigantic prick."

"He's just on his man period," Kenzie said. Dora and I simultaneously turned to her.

"What?" we chorused.

"Oh, it's what I like to call it when Darren gets all stroppy," she said, eyes lighting up at the mention of his name. They've been together for a week now, and they're honestly the cutest couple I have ever seen, apart from my parents. "Charlie's just stressed. Darren says that he's not sleeping very well at night."

"And how would Darren know that?" Dora piped up.

"I dunno, maybe it's because their beds are next to each other?" she suggested. "So yeah, he's stressed."

"Doesn't give him a right to be a prick," I protested. I was careful as to how I phrased things, because I didn't want it to seem like we were any more than friends. "I was just saying how I hated OWLS, and he said that I shouldn't complain because I only have four subjects to focus on. In the end, he told me to stop whining."

"Aw, young love," Kenzie teased. "It hurts because you like him."

"I don't like him," I said wearily, getting tired of their taunts, no matter how truthful they were.

"I think that he's right," my sister said. I gave her an annoyed look. "What, it's true. He has a lot on his plate and you're practically bragging about how little you have. He's a Prefect and a Quidditch captain, Maggie, and so much is expected of him. You have it a lot easier."

She made good points. "So I should go and apologise?"

"Yep," they both said. I rolled my eyes, but I guess that I did see the points in their arguments. So I stood up and made my way back up to the Boys Dorms. Charlie was still sitting on his bed, surrounded by piles of parchment and books. He was furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment, looking very annoyed and angry. I automatically felt bad for stalking out only minutes ago.

"Charlie?"

He looked up when he heard his name, and sighed when he saw who it was, but didn't say anything. I sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I," he said, running a hand through his hair putting his parchment down.

"Here, give me your transfiguration essay," I said, grabbing it from the pile of parchment. It was my best subject and I wanted to make things up to him. "I'll finish that for you. It's one of the hardest," I added, as he looked as though he was going to deny my help.

"Best girlfriend ever," he said, giving me a half hearted grin. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry for making this worse," I said. "I get that you're really stressed, but I want to make it better."

He gave me a weird sort of look, a smile playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked, his gaze making me feel self-conscious.

"Nothing," he said, but at the wink he sent me, I knew that it wasn't nothing.

* * *

The next day, the day of the Quidditch match, Charlie was surprisingly laid back. He managed to get everything he needed to get done yesterday done, and now he was in a really good mood.

"So, after the Quidditch match," Charlie began, fingers playing with my fingers as we sat at Gryffindor table. "Do you wanna hang out? Instead of going to the party."

"Well, people expect you to be there, if you win, that is..."

"Oh, we'll win," Charlie assured me. "As a favour, Darren slipped some temporary poison into Neeson's drink, and although I was pissed at Darren for doing it, it's helped..."

"So Darren put Slytherin's best player in the hospital wing?" I asked incredulously. Charlie nodded, looking as though he was fighting back a grin.

"Darren said that he wants to be friends now, so he thought that I would he happy with him poisoning Neeson, but I hate stooping to the Slytherin level."

"But you didn't," I reminded him, grinning. "Darren did. And it's cool that he wants to be friends."

Darren told me that he wanted to try and make amends with Charlie, now that we were all so close. He and Kenzie are dating, Charlie and I are dating... so we're bound to hang out as a group. I don't know how much Charlie wanted to be friends, though.

"Yeah, but-"

"Remember what Neeson tried to do to me?" I asked, watching Charlie's expression harden. "Exactly. And besides, it's only temporary."

Charlie sighed and gave my hand a squeeze.

"You're right, I guess. So we'll hang out after the match?"

How could I refuse? It was a lot better than getting a hangover like last time. Plus, I get to keep Charlie away from the fangirls. That's a bonus.

"Yep," I said, smiling as he brushed a piece of purple hair out of my eyes. After I had realised why my hair had turned the same shade as Charlie's, I was able to turn it back. As much as I liked the shade (on Charlie, that is) I was happy to turn it back.

"We're in public," I reminded him. He grinned, eyes glinting.

"You know what? I don't care anymore."

He stood on the bench seat, grabbing my hands and pulling me up with him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, his twinkling eyes and smirk telling me that this wasn't something good. He stood up on the table, kicking aside some food, and practically lifted me up so that I was standing in front of him. I knew what was going to come before it happened. He snaked his arms around my waist and kissed me, right there in front of everyone. I didn't care; I wrapped my arms around him and returned the favour, the cheers of many people resounding through the hall. When Charlie pulled away, he was grinning widely, the sight making my stomach flip.

"Ready for the fangirls to be plotting your death?" he asked.

"Only if you're ready to face Ted," I retorted, grinning widely, heart rate still increased from the kiss.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he responded, brushing a hand against my cheek. He was about to say something, when-

"YOU BITCH!" Dora screeched. "I knew you were dating him! I _knew_ it! Pay up, Sharla!"

Dora was standing up, looking triumphant, grinning at us.

"Congratulations! Thanks for letting me know!" she yelled sarcastically, but she didn't sound angry in the slightest.

"Miss Tonks, Miss Black, Mr Weasley," McGonagall's voice called out from the staff table. "If you could please be seated."

Charlie grinned at me and jumped off the table, as I followed after him. We sat back down, his fingers slipping through mine.

"That was fun."

I would have thought that every student and teacher in Hogwarts seeing us snog would have made me embarrassed, but I honestly didn't care. It's my life, and if I want to spend it snogging my boyfriend on tables, then I will.

"I agree," I said, smirking. Although I was planning on keeping it a secret, that kiss was definitely worth it. I glanced at Elizabeth, who looked angry and upset and shocked. And her expression was also worth it.

"I'm probably going to be murdered now, but it was worth it," I assured.

"I'll probably be murdered too."

I snorted. "You're popular and I'm not."

"Yeah, but you're pretty and heaps of guys fancy you."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, but guys like Dora and I because we can change ourselves into whatever they want. Not because of what we actually look like."

"Well, I like you for how you look. And much more."

I was so happy at the moment that I felt like getting back up on the table and snogging him again.

* * *

"He makes me so bloody nervous," I hissed, clutching Dora's hand for all the life of me. Charlie speeding towards the ground at a tremendous pace, in pursuit of the Snitch. I knew that Charlie was skilled enough to be able to pull out of the dive – he always was – but it still made me want to scream at him. "Can't he, I don't know, _not_ dive from fifty feet?"

"Aw, worried for your boyfriend," she teased. I squeezed her hand particularly hard in retaliation.

"At least I have a boyfriend."

It turns out that her 'boyfriend' wasn't her boyfriend at all; he was just a friend and Dora used him to prank me.

Haha, very funny. Not.

"I don't need men," she said airily. "I have books and bands and- look!"

I focused my attention back on Charlie. He was only twenty feet from the ground, his fingertips so close to the Snitch... just a bit faster...

And just as I was about to scream profanities at him for being an idiot who didn't pull out of dives, he captured the Snitch, expertly pulling out of the dive. Dora and I started clapping and cheering along with the rest of Gryffindor, whereas Slytherin booed and hissed. Honestly, it was only luck that they got to play. Members from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were injured, and the game had already been postponed a week. If Slytherin had won, Gryffindor would be out of the running, fair or not. Now, there was only one match left: Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. That was going to be around April.

I ran down to meet Charlie, who was already being bombarded with praise from both male and female housemates. Being the captain would be attention enough, but being the captain and the Seeker? Let's just say that fighting through the crowd was a difficult task.

When I finally managed to push through the human barrier, I ran towards Charlie without another moment of hesitation. When he saw me running, his eyes lit up.

Once I reached him, he lifted me up and spun me around, causing many that surrounded us to cheer. When he set me down, his hands dropped down to my waist, a smirk forming on his lips.

"You look pale. Worried about me, were you?"

"No, I didn't care that you could break your neck," I said sardonically, grinning all the same. Now that we're together, Charlie seems more comfortable around me, as if he knows that he can tell me anything. And I feel more comfortable as well. Half the things I say to him are not things I would have said a month ago.

"So, instead of the party tonight, do you wanna come down here and hang out?" he asked, indicating the Quidditch pitch.

"Of course," I replied quietly, aware that people were trying to listen in on our conversation. "Gryffindor are gonna be disappointed that you didn't come, though."

He shrugged. "Meh. They'll probably get so pissed that they'll forget about me completely. I'd much rather spend my victory night with you and actually remember it," he added, referring to how we both got extremely drunk at the previous party.

I smiled. He really did want to spend time with me. And that made me feel bloody spectacular.

* * *

My head lay in his lap as we chatted idly about nothing and everything that night. Occasionally, he would brush a hand against my cheek, or give me one of those smiles, both making my happiness soar. Already, I was having a good time, just being here with Charlie, lying on the bleachers on the Quidditch pitch, looking at the stars. We were just talking about the holidays, when Charlie interrupted.

"You did get a letter from Black, didn't you?"

I blinked a few times, automatically responding with a lie. "No."

He raised an eyebrow. "I know you did. Why didn't you tell?"

One thing I hate about Charlie is that he knows me well. He knows when I'm lying and telling the truth. I sighed. "Fine. I did. I didn't tell you because I thought that you would tell my parents."

"I wouldn't have," he replied flatly. "But why is it so bad if your parents know?"

"It really stressed Andromeda out when I told her about it last year," I admitted. If I had kept things quiet, then maybe it wouldn't have made things harder. But Charlie was the one who made me tell my parents, as was Dora, and they did have good reasons for making me. "And I was in St Mungos when I got it, and it would have caused more issues..."

"You should have told," he said firmly. "But anyway, what did it say?"

"It just said merry Christmas, and that's all, I swear."

He stared at me for a few moments, before speaking. "How does it not freak you out? Maggie, a bloody murderer is sending you letters!"

"We've been through this," I said, not annoyed, just bored of this conversation. I knew that it was a biggish deal, but I didn't want it to ruin tonight. "I don't know why, but it doesn't scare me."

He bit his lip. "You know, there's an old law that states that family members of high-security prisoners are able to visit."

Surely he can't be serious? If he's thinking what I think he's thinking...

"So you think that I should visit him?"

"Not just you," he explained. "You and Andromeda. You've told me that Andromeda and Black had a close relationship, and he's sending you letters, one which he claimed his innocence... what better way to get answers?"

Get answers...

Like how I knew every Death Eater's name, except for his... and how I've heard rumours that he didn't even have a Dark Mark on his arm, the mark the Dark Lord used to brand his most faithful and loyal followers...

I remembered the day when Andromeda told us about Sirius, the day I found out the truth about my parents and my Aunt. She described her relationship with Sirius to be a cross between friendship and siblinghood. So how could such a person be so deceitful?

This will sound crazy, but is there a chance that Black is innocent? I mean, it's highly unlikely; not only did he betray his best friends, he killed another friend and twelve innocent muggles, after all. But the letters he sent me weren't menacing. He was never a mentioned Death Eater. I heard the name of plenty double agents. There was Eddie Colbert, a friend of Marlene McKinnon who tried to get information from the 'other side', as Lucius liked to refer them as.

There was another. Peter, his name was. I can't remember his last name. Was it Pitty? Petter...

It was Peter Pettigrew.

The friend that Sirius Black killed, along with the twelve muggles.

This didn't prove that Black was innocent. But if Black was on Peter's side, why would he try to kill him...?

My mind was made up in a split second. Even if I had a feeling that my mother would forbid it.

"I'll ask Andromeda about it," I said, watching Charlie's expression change into one of shock. "If I explain something to her... long story, by the way... maybe she'll let me, and if not-"

"Then I'll go with you later this year," he said. "December. I turn seventeen, and I can legally accompany you there. I have the feeling that you're not just going there for answers," he finished quietly, brushing a finger against my cheek.

This time, I wasn't annoyed with Charlie for knowing me so well. My mind was racing with possible explanations, but none of them could be confirmed without talking to Black...

As much as I wasn't scared of his letters, seeing him was a different story.

"You do realise that I was raised in a Death Eater environment, right?" I said quietly. "Until I was eight and You-Know-Who disappeared."

Charlie nodded, bringing a hand to my hair and brushing it out of my face, the wind having disrupted it. Even when the hair was brushed away, he kept stroking. "I know. Dad's always said that Lucius Malfoy was a bad man who managed to wheedle his way out of trouble. He's right, isn't he?"

"Yes," I replied. "He was a Death Eater. Draco was too young to remember any of this, but I used to listen in on their conversations. Spy on them. They weren't exactly secretive, as if they didn't think I was smart enough to realise what was going on." I snorted bitterly. Lucius always thought that I was a stupid child. He never said it, and nor did he act on it, but you could just see that because I was a girl, I was automatically an idiot. In _his_ eyes. "But I knew the names of all the Death Eaters. All the double agents. I usually don't like thinking about when I lived with them, because..."

Charlie nodded, giving me a small smile. He knew I didn't like thinking about it because it hurt. My Aunt's betrayal. Not being able to see Draco. All of it.

"But anyway," I continued briskly, not wanting to think about it. "Sirius Black was never mentioned. Ever. Maybe he was a well-kept secret to the Dark Lord, and even my Uncle didn't know that he was on their side... but Peter Pettigrew was. He was a double agent."

Charlie frowned. "He can't be. He was murdered by Black. Dad told me that all that was left of him was a finger."

"But I know what I heard," I said firmly. "I mean, I only just remembered what his last name was a few minutes ago, but-"

"Exactly," he said simply. "You could be mistaken."

I didn't want to argue. "Maybe. But I'm fairly sure that I'm right."

"So you want to go to Azkaban to get answers about that?"

"Yes," I replied. My mind was made up and nothing would change that. A prison can't be that bad, right? Just a bit dingy and dusty. Not to mention the crazed criminals... including Bellatrix Lestrange...

"When I suggested it, I was referring to the letters, but..."

"Yeah, I know," I said, sitting up, a sudden idea coming to mind. "I don't want Andromeda to come with me."

He frowned. "What?"

"I want you to come with me," I said, taking his hand in mine.

"Why me? Wouldn't you want someone who he knew to come?"

I shrugged. I had the strong suspicion that Andromeda would forbid it. She wouldn't want to see him, and she wouldn't want me seeing him either. Hell, she would probably deny what I know about Peter Pettigrew. She's still bitter about what Black did. She'll just see the bad. That's what people do when they're angry; they fail to see sense because they're blinded by anger.

More than that, though, I wanted Charlie to come. Even though I knew that my idea was completely crazy, I knew he would accept it more than anyone would. More than my family, who would forbid it completely. More than Kenzie or Darren or anyone else.

"Next Christmas holiday," he finally said, giving me a sly smile. "We'll go. If that's what you want."

"How else am I going to get answers?" I said, returning the grin. Azkaban, as far as I know, is just a prison with some wizards as guards. That's what my Aunt told me, anyway. It can't be that bad, apart from the prisoners. And I'll have Charlie.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I hugged him, grinning broadly. I didn't need the answers, I only wanted them. But I did need Charlie.

* * *

**Fluffy, but there was an actual point in that whole end conversation. So it makes up for fluff, right?**


	43. It's Me For You

**Sorry about not updating since last year (I know, how outrageous of me ;)) there probably won't be an update tomorrow, but there should be one the day after. Happy new year! Even though I'm a bit late.**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: Benedict Cumberbatch, hm. Seems that a lot of people like him. I haven't watched Sherlock. I probably should. What's it like? I wouldn't say that Axl Rose is my obsession (Charlie is becoming my obsession now. I had a dream that Charlie and I were best friends and I hugged him in front of my boyfriend, and I woke up feeling very confused) but he's a good frontman. Yes, a Series of Unfortunate Events are incredible! I started reading them when I was nine, and because Lemony Snicket was the author and he also knew the Baudelaire's and made references to himself in the books, I thought that it was a true story up until I found out that Lemony Snicket was a penname XD**

**Williukea: XD I dyed my hair red because red is an epic colour. It reminds me of the Weasleys (and Axl Rose) but it's way too dark to be Weasley red lol. Don't worry, you're not going to hell XD**

**Gurl5678: Yes, she's going to be in for an unpleasant surprise when she visits Azkaban. I wanted to make Maggie relatable, but not too much so, because I wanted to make her sort of reckless and unpredictable at the same time. I'm glad that you think along those lines :D**

**TheJesusFreak777: I can't wait to write the Sirius scenes... XD thank you! You should definitely give a Series of Unfortunate Events a try. It kinda reminds me of Nevermore, because it has really intricate back stories and the like. The plot is really thought through. Thanks for the review x**

**MagiKKal (chapter 2): Thank you so much! X**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Wow thanx!**

**Orbitthesun: That's all good. Thank you! I know I haven't updated in a bit, but this chapter is decent length and should make up for it XD thank you so much for your suggestions!**

* * *

_Chapter 43:_

"_I never thought that I was so blind. I can't finally see the truth. It's me for you."_

'_I Wanna' – The All-American Rejects_

* * *

_Dear Maggie,_

_Happy birthday! It's a shame that you and Dora's birthday didn't fall on the Easter holidays, but we'll properly celebrate your sixteenth birthday's on the holidays. Sixteen already... it seems like only yesterday when you were eleven years old and we met you for the first time. At least you haven't grown up too much. Ted is very relieved that you haven't got a boyfriend, but it's only a matter of time until you and Charlie- er, nevermind. Ted isn't very happy with what I'm writing. As usual, he's worried that I'm encouraging you._

_As for Charlie staying over the holidays, he's more than welcome to. He's a good boy, looking after you when that guy tried to mug you. He's a good boy in general (now I have to explain to Ted how. Men!)_

_We hope that you have a great birthday! You're not sixteen everyday – have fun. _

_Okay, now that Ted thinks I've finished this letter, I can ask this. Dora told me that you and Charlie were playing spin the bottle, and you kissed. What was it like? Last time, you were pretty confused about Charlie. Have things changed?_

_You can tell me anything, I want you to know that._

_Love,_

_Andromeda &amp; Ted_

"I was confusing you, eh?" Charlie asked, smirking. "How was this?"

In hindsight, letting him read the letter with me wasn't a good idea. "Many reasons," I eventually said, feeling my cheeks flush at Charlie's suggestive eyebrow waggle. "But none that I'm about to tell you."

It wasn't that bad. I just wanted to kiss him a few times (still do) and I thought that he was hot (again, still do). Not telling him probably gave him indecent ideas...

"I won't bug you about it, because it's your birthday," he said, kissing my cheek. "But expect to be bugged tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes but grinned all the same. My birthday fell on a Saturday this year, so Dora and I got to spend the whole day doing whatever we wanted to do.

"Do you wanna open your presents? Or wait for Dora?"

"Wait for Dora," I said. "She can come up here when we're finished breakfast."

"Sounds good," he said, brushing his hand against mine. "Let's go."

On the way down to breakfast, Elizabeth walked up to Charlie and I, grinning broadly.

"Hi," she said, giving Charlie a wink. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "I just wanted to say happy birthday to Maggie!"

Um... it wasn't hard to guess why she was being 'nice'. She wanted to get in Charlie's good books.

"Er, thanks," I said, giving her a fake grin. She returned it, but her eyes remained cold.

"It's _my_ birthday soon, Charlie," she simpered.

"Nice to know," Charlie said, giving her a 'you're such a ditzy idiot' look. She gave him a dazzling grin and walked off.

"She's such a bimbo," I said, smirking at her antics.

"I can't believe I ever dated her," he shuddered. "Oh yeah, I remember why. I was trying to get this amazing girl off my mind by dating someone opposite to her."

I quirked an eyebrow, smiling. "Well, I remember that very same amazing girl being very jealous."

He squeezed my hand, eyes glinting. "That amazing girl is a better girlfriend than Elizabeth ever was."

I nudged his arm, grinning. My birthday was already going off to a great start.

* * *

"Shut up, Charlie, Maggie is opening my present first," Dora said sniffily, giving him a filthy look.

"She's opening mine first."

"No, mine!"

"It's my birthday too! You have to be nice," Dora whined. That effectively shut Charlie up. Looking triumphant, Dora handed me the present from her. Charlie, Dora and I were up in his dorms, (we would have gone in mine, but after an interesting experiment, we found out that boys are not allowed in the girls' dorms) opening our birthday presents.

I opened up the present, and burst into laughter at what I saw. It was a leather jacket, which was an awesome present, but I got the exact same thing for Dora.

"What?" she asked.

"Just open your present and you'll see," I said, smiling. Without hesitation, Dora ripped open the present from me, and pulled out a matching leather jacket.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, leaning over and giving me a hug. "I really wanted to buy one for myself, but now you got me one!"

"Try them on," Charlie said, giving me a wink. Rolling my eyes, I pulled on the jacket.

Charlie was looking at me with a smirk on his face. "It looks better on Maggie," he eventually said. Dora scoffed.

"We're twins."

"Yeah, but Maggie's the better looking twin," he stated.

"How?" Dora demanded.

"She just is. No offence," he added. She shrugged, grinning.

"I don't care. Oh look, Maggie's turned pink."

I scowled. Have not.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject. "I love this jacket."

"And I love mine," Dora responded. "What else do I have..."

From our parents, Dora got a Sex Pistols shirt (Charlie sniggered at the name, and we told him off for being immature), ripped skinny jeans (which looked like they were about to suffocate her), books, Pink Floyd CDs, a green dress and a really pretty necklace with a heart pendant on it.

I got a Kiss poster, a trilogy called The Lord of The Rings, a cut off denim vest, perfume (in fact, come to think of it, Dora and I got some unusually girly items, no doubt from Andromeda... is she hinting towards something?), CDs and the same necklace that Dora got. All in all, I was really happy with what I received. And next year I come of age... if the presents were good this year, they'll be even better next year (not that presents are all I think about...).

"Cool," Dora grinned. "Now we have matching jackets and necklaces."

"We're almost like twins!" I said sarcastically. Dora laughed and sat in-between Charlie and I, ignoring his existence and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You're the best sister ever," she said, kissing my cheek. I grinned. Even years after I realised she was my sister, it still makes me feel warm inside.

"Er, I sense a family moment coming on," Charlie said, giving us a smile. "I'll just go-"

"No you won't," Dora said sternly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders too. "You're my favourite ginger, Charlie."

"Why, thank you," he teased. "You're my favourite pink-haired person."

I changed my hair pink and leaned back to look at Charlie. "Now who's your favourite?"

"You," he said, winking at me and laughing and Dora's cry of outrage.

"Maggie, turn your hair the same shade as Charlie's!" she demanded. I obliged.

"Now _she's_ my favourite ginger," she said, giving him a fake sneer. "How does that feel?"

"Oh, I am deeply offended," he gasped, holding a hand to his heart. "My, Nymphadora, I-"

He didn't get the rest of that sentence out, as Dora had shoved him hard, so that he almost fell off his bed.

"Don't call me that, ever," she said, eyes narrowed. "Or future-brother-in-law or not, I will make sure that I will never be an Aunty."

I turned red at the implications of what she was saying: that Charlie and I would-

"Shut up," he said, giving me a sly wink which made my blush intensify. Honestly, I never used to blush until I started having feelings for Charlie. I have thick skin and can cope with embarrassment well, but he just...

Well, he's the exception to normality.

I turned my hair back to its normal shade and Dora started opening the present that Charlie had just given her. I bit back a laugh, anticipating Dora's reaction. When Charlie and I were shopping at Hogsmeade last weekend, he found the book and thought that it would be great for her.

"_How to get a boyfriend,_" she read out, eyes narrowing at Charlie, who held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey! You're the only person in our group who's single!" he argued. In recent weeks, he and Darren have slowly been learning to get along better. They weren't _great_ friends or anything, but they were getting there. We all hang out as a group now anyway, so they're hanging out a fair bit.

"I'm happy single," Dora said firmly. She was, but that wasn't the reason. Love disgusts Dora. At least, that's what I think. "Anyway, thanks."

"You'll need it sometime in your life," Charlie said, grinning. "Whether you're sixteen or sixty."

"Sixty more like," she replied, rolling her eyes. The thought of Dora having a boyfriend was weird. Like imagining a shy Kenzie, or a friendly Neeson.

I looked at Charlie, who was staring at me intently. I knew that look. He wanted Dora to go away.

She seemed to realise this. "Ugh, I sense a display of affection coming on. I'll see you both soon, yeah?"

"Yeah," we chorused. She smiled at us and walked out of Charlie's dorms. Once she was gone, he edged closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I didn't really know what to get you," he said quietly. "When I asked Dora, she suggested an engagement ring. That wasn't much help," he chuckled. "So I got you this." He handed me a parcel, a nervous smile on his face. "I don't know if you'll like it, but-"

My eyes widened. Inside the package was a silver bracelet with a charm in the shape of a star dangling off it. Noticing that there was writing carved into it, I had a closer look at what it said.

_Forever._

I looked back up at Charlie, who was looking expectant yet worried. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I responded, grinning and wrapping my arms around his neck. Best. Friend. Ever.

And best boyfriend.

When I pulled away from the hug, he was smiling at me in the way that made my stomach turn. "Can I put it on?"

I nodded, still grinning. He picked up the bracelet and slipped in on my wrist, never breaking his intense gaze. Once it was on, he ran his hands up my arms, eventually stopping when he was cupping my cheeks. Blushing at the contact, I managed a grin, before he leaned in and kissed me gently. His hands left my cheeks and ran down my back, pressing my body closer to his. We stayed like this for a good five minutes. His kisses were dizzying, his lips hot against mine, that I couldn't help but want more contact. I pressed my body even closer against his, when he abruptly pulled away, cheeks pink.

"Sorry," he said quickly, brushing a hand against my cheek. "I just... don't want to get carried away."

Feeling my cheeks burn, I looked back up at him. "You mean you were-"

"Yeah," he mumbled, rubbing his neck. Aw, he's so cute when he's nervous!

Agh, that sentence sounded sickeningly girly, even in my head.

I didn't really know what to say to that. It was then that I realised I was breathing harder than usual, and my heart rate was increased.

"It's okay," I said, shocking myself with how quiet my tone was. Honestly, it was normal for guys to feel that way, so why am I the one who's blushing? "Come on, let's go and find Dora."

Once we reached the Hufflepuff common room, Charlie seemed to have forgotten about what had happened. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, as he always does, and started talking casually.

"Do you wanna come to the Prefects bathroom with me later?" he asked. "It's like a swimming pool in there."

I didn't need asking twice. "Sure," I replied, giving him a smile. Kenzie told me all about how great the Prefects bathroom was. Sometimes, I regret misbehaving. According to McGonagall, if I had behaved, I would have gotten the position.

But when I think about how much I loathe Snape, I change my mind.

* * *

All in all, I had a pretty amazing birthday, and the same could be said for Dora. Most of the day was spent in the Gryffindor common room. Darren snuck down to the kitchens and got us some food. Ellie and Sharla joined us in our common room, with Dora, of course. And Dora's ex-pretend boyfriend, Billie Griffiths, joined us as well. He seems alright. Alright looking, as well: curly brown hair and dark green eyes. I _suppose_ that _maybe_ we would be good enough for my sister...

Well, if she was interested. They seem to be fairly close friends; he was willing to pretend that they were dating, after all. But that may be because he's quite smitten with her. He's shy and quiet, but you can see from the way that she's the only one he talks to that he likes her.

When it was dinnertime, none of us were hungry; we had been snacking on food from the kitchens all day. Whilst Darren was telling Kenzie, Dora, Sharla, Ellie and Billie a story about the time he was chased by two men (which he had already told me a million times) Charlie was gently running a hand up my arm, clearly ignoring every word Darren said.

"We can go to the bathroom now, if you like," he whispered.

"Sure," I answered. He smirked and dropped his head closer to my ear; I could feel his hot breath, which was sending shivers down my spine.

"Can you wear the bikinis that you usually were?" he asked, sounding hopeful. "The white ones."

"The ones which I caught you checking me out in?"

"The very same," he said, giving me one of those devilish smiles. "Go put them on but wear something over the top of it."

"Well duh," I replied, smirking. "Yes, I'm going to walk around the hallways wearing only my bikinis."

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Although many people would enjoy that..."

I slapped his arm lightly, trying not to giggle like a love struck twelve-year-old. "Go, you get dressed too."

Luckily, everyone but Dora seemed thoroughly engrossed in Darren's story. My sister was smirking at us knowingly, as if she had heard that entire conversation.

When I reached my dorms, I unsurprisingly saw Elizabeth snogging some sixth year. Ignoring this sight (which made me feel quite nauseous. Do people feel that way when they see Charlie and I kissing?) I grabbed my bikinis and clothes to put on top of them, walking into the bathroom to get dressed. Once I had pulled my hair into a ponytail, I walked back downstairs, going back to where the group sat. Kenzie's head was rested on Darren's shoulder, and you could tell that he was fighting back a grin. Charlie was sitting on the other side of Darren, eyes brightening when he saw me. He stood up and walked over to me, smiling. He was wearing a pair of black board shorts, but they looked casual enough to pass as normal shorts, paired with a blue t-shirt. I had to admit, he looked good, but that's no different.

"You ready to go down?" he asked, taking my hand in his. I nodded, eyes flickering down to the bracelet he got for me. It really was beautiful, yet simple at the same time. Knowing that he got me a bracelet that was perfect in every way was a sign of how well he knew me. Honestly, what bullshit was I telling myself? _I won't date someone who is a friend. _That's just crap. We knew each other well because of it. It made our relationship better.

"They have towels down there already," he said, as we made our way out of the common room. "And it is literally as big as a swimming pool. You'll love it," he added, referring to my love of swimming.

As everyone was at dinner, we made our way down easily. Charlie muttered the password and the door swung forward to admit us.

Charlie wasn't exaggerating. The bath was around twenty-five metres in length, and there were extravagant golden taps with mermaids carved into them. The windows were beautiful and stain-glass, with a mermaid combing her hair in one of them. I turned to Charlie, who was grinning at me.

"You like?"

"Love," I corrected, giving his hand a squeeze. "It's great in here. I wish I was a Prefect."

"But then you wouldn't be allowed to backchat Snape."

"Well then, I wish that I got rewards like this for backchatting him," I said, walking towards the edge of the bath/pool. Once I reached the edge, I faced Charlie, who was raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Are you gonna take your shirt off?" he asked, edging closer to me. "Or am I going to have to do it for you?"

I blushed, moving away ever so slightly. "You first. You're a guy, and it's a lot less awkward."

"But I've seen you in bikinis before," he pointed out.

"It's different now," I reminded him, giving him a look as I remembered his, er, reaction to snogging earlier today. He shrugged, still grinning gallingly.

"Maggie, I feel very self-conscious," he said, hugging his arms around his chest. I rolled my eyes. Haha, very funny. "I'll feel better if you go first." He widened his eyes, pouting. Ha, I won't give in that easily, no matter how cute he looks.

"It's my birthday." His shoulders slumped, and he pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"You've bested me!" he wailed, clutching his heart and pretending to flick his hair. I stifled laughter.

"Suck it up, princess." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he sighed melodramatically, before pulling his shirt off. Immediately, I froze, a lump forming in my throat. His chest was pale and slightly freckled, but this wasn't what I was noticing. It was sculpted; his muscles weren't bulging, but they were certainly defined. The muscles relaxed and tensed with every breath he took, and honestly, it was all I could focus on. Swallowing, I noticed the trail of hair that lead down to his shorts, and-

"Do I have to take your shirt off for you?"

I snapped my gaze back up to Charlie's face. Yay. He was smirking and looking very pleased with himself. Self-assured git.

"No," I replied, fighting back a grin. Merlin, he had abs. Once I had pulled my shirt and shorts off, I stood clad only in my swimmers, feeling very self-conscious. It was no different to when we used to go swimming together, but somehow, it was: we were together, for one, and not to mention that we're in a bathroom, alone. I knew that nothing would happen, but still. There was a lump in my throat and my stomach felt weird.

Charlie's gaze didn't make me feel any better about it. Eventually, he focused his eyes back on mine, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No need to blush, Maggie. You look great," he said, walking towards me. I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, but-"

He broke off my sentence by kissing me. It only lasted for a second before he pulled away.

"That shut you up," he teased. "Come on, let's fill this bath up."

For a bath/pool of its size, it took a remarkably short time to fill up. We played with the bubble-bath functions on the tap as well; there were bubbles as large as Quaffles, to the size of peas. When I get a house of my own, I'm definitely getting one with a bath like this.

"After you," Charlie said once the bath was full. I stepped inside, sighing as the hot water hit my chilled skin. A giant heated pool. Even better.

Charlie followed after me, leading me over to where the bath was swallow enough for me to stand properly.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied, running my hands up his chest. With Charlie, actions like this came so easily. I never grew up with affection like this, not with my Aunt and Uncle, anyway. But with my parents, I have. They never make it seemed stage or 'risqué' (Narcissa once told me that public displays of affection are disgraceful for a young lady, after all): they made it seem natural and right. And that was how it felt with Charlie.

His chest felt firm against my hands, and I fought back the urge to continue running my hands up and down his torso. He smiled and placed his hands on my back.

"I still can't stop thinking about how great this summer is gonna be," he smiled. I returned it, lacing my arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"We have to get through the last Quidditch match and OWLS first," I reminded him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, but right now, that's not what I'm thinking about." His intense gaze made me realise that it was me who he was thinking about. He held my body against his, not as firmly as I would have liked, but it was nice all the same. Charlie's fingers ran over a spot on my mid back, whilst my head rested on his shoulder. I could get used to this. Just being with him and having fun. It's the same as we were before we got together, but better. A lot better.

He eventually pulled away from the hug, a wide grin on his features, eyes twinkling mischievously. I narrowed my eyes; he only does that when he's up to no good. How could he have been?

I brushed this off and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's swim," I said. Just as I moved forward, I felt something, and saw Charlie's smirk.

The git was undoing my bikini that whole time!

"Charlie!" I shrieked, hands fumbling for the clasp of the bikini. Oh, of bloody course, I chose the bikinis that are easily done up, which means that they are easily undone, too. I managed to clip them up pretty quickly, but I'm fairly sure that Charlie saw more than I would have wanted. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. He fucking saw my boobs! Despite my embarrassment, I found that I was fighting back a smile. Turning to him, I tried to be angry and annoyed, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, biting my cheeks hard to stop grinning like an idiot. He shrugged, managing to look carelessly handsome. Sometimes, he can get really embarrassed about things – such as his reaction to our snogging this morning – and other times, he's completely unabashed and flirtatious about it all. Such as now.

"You got to see my chest bare, so it was only fair," he said, eyes glittering and a smirk playing at his lips.

"But you, I-" I stopped what I was saying and burst into laughter at his logic. Most girls would be mortified in this situation, but it was just so bloody funny for some reason. That was such a Charlie thing to say.

Without hesitation, I grabbed his face and kissed him. Life's too short.

* * *

A month later, and school was starting to get more and more hectic. OWLS were in six weeks, and everyone was stressing out big time. The teachers were giving us insane amounts of homework, and six weeks didn't actually seem that far away. Dora and Charlie especially were stressed. They had to get an insane amount of OWLS, and they all had to be between Exceeds Expectations and Outstanding. I tried my best to calm them down at all possible moments. Having only four OWLS to get (and to my luck, they're my favourite or best subjects) I was the only non-exam-stressed person around here. Well, I'm not majorly stressed like they are, anyway.

I helped Charlie read through his notes. I let Dora practise defensive charms on me. I wanted to help them in any way I could.

As for Kenzie and Darren, they were oddly calm and collected about it all. They're attached at the hip of late; they're never anywhere without each other. I suppose that their lack of stress is due to Darren's rationalising. He's good at making things make sense.

However, today was different. Everyone was more laidback, and this was because it was the final Quidditch match. Everyone had a legitimate excuse for not studying, in the teacher's eyes, at least. The Quidditch hype had certainly set in. It was unusual for Gryffindor to have had three Quidditch matches against Slytherin, the one today being the third. Injuries on behalf of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were the reason for it. So today was going to be a big day.

None more so for Charlie. Poor guy. He already has more than enough stress on his plate. So when I walked down to breakfast, the first thing that I did was stand behind Charlie and give his shoulders and neck a rub. For him, massages work wonders.

"Thank you," he said, moving his neck to the side and allowing my hands more access. "I knew there was a reason why I'm dating you."

"Lovely to know that it's because of my massaging skills," I joked, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Kenzie made an _aww _sound and Darren rolled his eyes.

"Kenz, I can do cute things too!" he protested, and with that, he pulled Kenzie onto his lap, who squealed.

"_Aww_,"Charlie teased, watching Darren kiss her nose. I'm glad that they're on their way to being good friends.

"Maggie, you can sit down now," Charlie said. "I wanna see your pretty face."

Grinning, I took a seat next to him. He was smiling, but he still looked incredibly nervous. I took his hand and squeezed, trying my best to make him feel better.

"You'll be okay," I assured. "You always are. You'll win this match."

He pulled my body closer to his, so that my head was resting on his shoulder. Kissing my forehead, he responded. "And that's why you are my favourite spectator."

I looked up at him, grinning, before nestling into his shoulder. I don't care if public displays of affection are disgusting – or so Dora says. And nor am I embarrassed by them.

When breakfast finished, Charlie was starting to become more nervous. Eventually, he stood up.

"I'm going to go down to the pitch," he said, tone nervous. "The guys are already down there."

"Alright," I said, giving his arm a squeeze. He'll be fine. "Good luck."

He ruffled my hair and shot me a grin, before walking off.

* * *

**I feel as though a lot of this is meaningless fluff, but I'm dropping sly and important hints everywhere. Maybe I'm the only one who's realising it because I'm the one writing it. I don't know. But anyway, I'm trying to make Maggie and Charlie's relationship believable. I don't want them focussing on every small thing, but I don't want to gloss over the details like a lot of fics do. I want them to grow as a couple in a way that doesn't seem too cheesy or unrealistic.**

**Anyway, I'm going to leave you all on a deep question:**

**If a man took some Polyjuice potion and turned into a woman for an hour, got pregnant in the hour, and then turned back into a man, would he still be pregnant?**

**This question has been bugging me all day lol.**


	44. Watching The World Turn

**Sorry that I haven't been updating daily, but I'm having writers block. I've become immersed in a piece of original fiction I'm writing as well, and even though it's really pointless, I can't stop thinking about it. There probably won't be daily updates anymore, and there's only just under three weeks until I go to high school :( so that probably means that I won't be updating very often... but my goal is to at least get a chapter up each week. Until the holidays end, expect three to four chapters per week. If I stop getting this horrible writers block, that is.**

**Also, I realised that the OWLs are sat in June, not May, so I had to make a little change in the previous chapter.**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: NO NO NO CHARLIE IS NOT GOING TO BE PREGNANT LOL THAT WOULD BE SO WEIRD. It was just a question. Although **_**maybe**_**... joking. What do you mean you wish the Weasleys were a real family? I'm kinda confused aha. Oh, and James Phelps is... wow. He was my obsession about a year ago. I still kinda like him XD and Patrick Stump is amazing. I think I've said that before. XD**

**Charlyxx: Thank you very very much! Hm, how would the man get pregnant? Like, if he turned back into a woman, where would the baby go? They don't have uteruses, so would he have a miscarriage? It's such a confusing question XD I'm never going to make a man take polyjuice potion, turn into a woman, get pregnant and turn back in my stories, because I don't know what would happen XD**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks!**

**Ranighastly (chapter 1): I'm sorry! I've updated now so all good. Thanks!**

**TheJesusFreak777: The hints are just small things. Like mentioning how much Snape hates Maggie, and the reason for that will be part of one of the main plotlines in this story, and it will involve Sirius. That will be in a couple of years, though. I haven't read the Airborn trilogy, but I think I've heard of it. And yes, Sherlock. I had better watch it XD**

**Williukea: XD yep! I'll have to find some wizard biologists to find out the answer!**

**Gurl5678: Yes, a pregnant Charlie would be wrong... lol. That will never happen. I'm happy that people seem to think that they're believable... yay! I'm not sure if this story will become M rated, at least not for the reasons you're suggesting. Maybe later down the track, though. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

_Chapter 44:_

"_Slow burn watching the world turn from my arms.__  
__New way of measuring each day till it's gone."_

'_Sunsets' – Powderfinger_

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big day," I said, giving Charlie a nervous grin. He returned it, looking equally as nervous. It had been a month since the Quidditch match, which – as I predicted – Gryffindor won. That meant that the OWLS were upon us. After weeks of pouring over our notes, studying until our eyes blurred and practising our spells until we were too drained to do any more, tomorrow was the day when all the work would pay off. Or not. The latter was what I was worried about. For the weeks leading up to it, I was fine. I was the calm and collected one who helped Dora and Charlie. Now, however, I was just as nervous as them.

"You'll do fine," he assured.

"So will you," I replied, giving him a hug. "Only a week of the exams until we're free for the year."

"The rest of the term will fly by." He sighed, brushing hair away from my forehead. "The summer holidays will be here in no time."

The weather had started changing a fair bit in the past two weeks, as it was the beginning of summer. The days were getting longer, and the lake was almost fit for swimming in. As much as I loved the prefects bathroom (Charlie and I had a few more swims in there over the past days, mainly to relieve our stress) nothing beat swimming in the sunset. I couldn't wait for the long summer days, which I would be spending with my two best friends.

"Thank Merlin," I said, smiling. "I can't wait to get away from these exams."

"Next year will be a breeze. You'll have heaps of free periods, and I'll have a couple as well."

"Can't wait," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We should go to bed."

"Yeah." He checked the time. "Merlin, it's only eight. I haven't gone to bed this early since I had chickenpox when I was five."

"But we need our sleep," I reminded him. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Will you give me one of your amazing massages?" he teased. I punched Charlie's arm and nodded, grinning.

"Yep. See you in the morning."

I waved at him as I walked up the stairs to my dorms. Once I reached them, the first thing I did was have a shower. When I was finished, I looked in the mirror. My features were pale; that only happened when I was nervous.

It's just another set of exams, I reminded myself. But in reality, they were more than that. I had to get good marks, or else there was no chance that I would be accepted into the necessary classes I needed to be part of Pureblood Power Abolishment. And as that was the only career choice I really wanted, it was important.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling. I wonder what Charlie's doing. What Dora's doing. Are they feeling just as nervous as I am? Of course they are. Probably even more so.

I rolled onto my stomach and closed my eyes. I need sleep. Even if it's going to take me a while to get there.

* * *

I woke up really early the next morning, before the sun was up. For a moment, I forgot what day it was, but when I remembered, I knew that going back to sleep was going to be an impossible feat. I showered and dressed quickly, before walking down to the common room. I wasn't surprised when I saw a few other fifth years sitting down there, including Charlie. I went to sit next to him.

"Hey," I said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. He turned to me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey. Nervous?"

"Yep," I replied. "You?"

"Obviously. Four hours."

"Four hours," I echoed, butterflies erupting in the pit of my stomach. "Shit."

A grin started spreading across Charlie's face. "Come on, I've got an idea."

Before I could ask what it was, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the common room, into the hallways.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He merely grinned mischievously and shook his head.

"You'll have to see, my dear," he said pompously. I rolled my eyes but let him drag me to wherever the hell he was leading me to.

We ended up at the lake. There was a slight breeze, not a cold one, a pleasant one. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. The lake seemed to be glittering. It was beautiful.

"Let's go." Charlie started walking along the jetty, which lead out pretty far into the lake, where the water was deeper.

"It's deep out there," I pointed out, squeezing his hand. "If we're going for a swim, we shouldn't go there."

"Ah, but who said anything about swimming?"

Once at the end of the jetty, Charlie let go of my hand and rubbed my back.

"You ready?" he asked, giving me a crooked smile.

"Er, for what?"

"Jumping in, of course."

"You're an idiot! It'll be freezing!"

"Let's be idiots together, then," he shrugged, smirking. "Count of three. One-"

"Charlie, I don't want to get hypothermia-"

"Two-"

"I'm serious, I'm not jumping-"

"Three."

Oh, what the hell.

He squeezed my hand before we both jumped in, the cool wind rushing past our faces. He let out a cheer before we both landed in the water, it so cold that it was burning my skin. I arose in seconds, panting but feeling alive and euphoric, like I did that time I jumped into the waterhole.

Charlie was grinning broadly, the water droplets on his skin glittering in the sunrise, blue eyes alight with happiness. He's an idiot, but he's my idiot. Grinning just as broadly as he was, I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a quick kiss. He was smart. He knew that something like this would make me feel alive and as though I could tackle anything. Including these exams.

"Let's get ready to ace these OWLs," I said. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"But in the meantime, let's get out of here. I'd rather like to snuggle up to you and keep you warm. You said you didn't want to get hypothermia, after all," he added seriously.

Idiot.

* * *

I glanced at Charlie, who gave me a small grin before turning back to McGonagall. She was explaining the rules of the exams, but she felt the need to reiterate every few sentences, so I had drowned her voice out. The transfiguration exam was one of the ones I needed to nail. Thankfully, I'm averaging an Outstanding, so I should be alright. I just hope that Charlie and Dora are alright as well. Dora's great at this subject, Charlie not so much.

I glanced at my sister, who was twirling a piece of hair with her quill, clearly as bored as I was. Dora must have sensed that I was staring, because her gaze locked on mine. She mouthed good luck, before rolling her eyes in McGonagall's direction. Biting my cheek to stop laughing, I sent her a subtle thumbs up, before I heard McGonagall finally say something of importance.

"You may begin your exam."

I didn't feel as nervous as I did before the jump in the lake. I felt as though I could do this. Well, _this_ exam anyway.

_Question one: what are Gamp's laws of elemental transfiguration?_

This was going off to a good start.

* * *

For the rest of the week, my nerves had died down. After I went well in the first exam (I think I did) I was so much more chilled. The other exams went alright. Maybe not potions, but I don't care about that. The last exam is today. Ancient Runes. One of the subjects I need. It's easy for Dora and Charlie; they have Divination today. I dropped Divination a week before the exams, but they couldn't, because they needed a minimum of two optional classes to sit the exams for.

Kenzie and I walked up to the Ancient Runes classroom together. We were some of the only Gryffindor fifth years who took the subject, thus we didn't need to take the exam in the Great Hall. When we got inside, I noticed that there was a minimal amount of students from the other houses included. I wouldn't be surprised if I was one of the only ones taking Ancient Runes next year.

But I shouldn't get that cocky just yet; I haven't even started the exam.

Kenzie sat next to me, about two feet away. She grinned nervously.

"Good luck." She didn't need the subject, but her parents wanted her to get at least an E on everything.

"You too," I replied.

One more test until I'm a free student.

* * *

As I left the classroom with Kenzie, I couldn't stop grinning. I think I went pretty well! Kenzie must have too, because she was rambling on about how she nailed her translations. The teachers make OWLs seem like such a big, scary deal, but in reality, they're not that bad. Once you get started, it's fine. After years of being taught at Hogwarts, even if I didn't always listen, the teacher's lectures have sunk in. Maybe except for potions.

"We're free now!" Kenzie sighed, taking her hair out of its ponytail and letting in run down her back in a glossy red sheet. "I reckon there will be a party tonight."

"Charlie said there would be," I said, taking my own hair out.

"Speaking of Charlie," Kenzie said, pointing over to where he was walking. He and Dora were laughing, looking as though they were just as relieved as Kenzie and I were. When they spotted us, their pace quickened, until they reached us.

"No more exams!" Dora exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. "Yay!"

Her hair started turning multiple colours at once, like some sort of chameleon that couldn't stop changing its colour. Grinning, she spoke. "We both absolutely flunked that test."

"Yep," Charlie agreed. "All I could see in the crystal ball was my reflection. Apparently I was meant to see something scary..."

Dora snorted. "You did."

He punched her arm and rolled his eyes, stepping closer to me.  
"How did you two go?"

"Good," Kenzie responded.

"Great," I corrected.

"Excellent."

"Spectacular."

"FABULOUS!" Kenzie exclaimed, spinning around like a ballerina. "I'M FREE!"

We all started laughing at her antics, which abruptly stopped as Darren appeared. He lifted her up and spun her around, her squeals reverberating off the walls. When he put her down, he faced us, grinning.

"So no more exams. Great, right?"

"FABULOUS!" Kenzie said again, grinning at us. "Are you all ready to celebrate our freedom?"

"Yes!" we all responded, following her as she skipped up the corridor.

* * *

_Dear Magnolia,_

_It's your Aunt here. I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from, but please read on. Lucius will be angry if he discovers I've written this, but you have the right to know some things._

_Firstly, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stood by and let him hit you like that. But he doesn't want you talking to Draco. There are reasons. Even when you were little, we could see that you didn't agree with our ways. There was something different about you. You are so much like your mother. We always knew that. Your Uncle doesn't want you changing Draco. I should have known that something like this would happen. I was the one who persuaded Lucius to let you go to Hogwarts. I knew that if you went there, you would meet Nymphadora, and I knew that you would go off with your parents. I was right. Over the years, Draco has become so invested in you, and it's my own fault all this has happened. I don't regret sending you to Hogwarts; I always wanted you to be reunited with your family. But I do regret letting Lucius persuade me to not let you see Draco. That is my fault and my fault alone._

_If Bellatrix finds out that you are no longer in our care, she will be furious. There is no way that she can find out, unless she sees you (which is impossible) or she breaks out of Azkaban (which is highly unlikely, for now). But there will be a day when she finds out. Lucius wanted to kidnap you on Christmas Eve, so that you were back in our care, as Bellatrix would have wanted it. He's scared. He fears her retribution. If you didn't get away... Lord knows what would have happened. _

_I wish I had the courage that you have. Lucius is beating Draco often now, for what he did on Christmas Eve, and I don't know how to stand up to it. Why is it that I let people walk over me like this? Your Uncle, Bellatrix... I'm a coward. And I'm sorry. _

_I wish that I could just leave Lucius. He isn't a bad person, but he's been twisted and warped with fear, and motivated by the power and money he has. Before the Dark Lord came to pass, he was loving. Although our marriage was arranged, he did love me, and I him. I wish that there was some way that the high and mighty Lucius Malfoy could change into the loving one that I knew. He's a power hungry man now. I don't think that I can change that. Love, Magnolia, is something that you understand. I know you do. You have friends, and you have parents who love you more than anything. The sort of love you know is simple. You can choose who you love. I always felt as though I couldn't. I couldn't choose my friends, I couldn't choose a partner, and although I do love him, it isn't the same. I know that Lucius is many terrible things, but I love him. I can't describe it. Please don't be disgusted by my choices. When you find someone who you love, you'll understand how hard it is to disagree with them. But then again, you are strong. You stand up for what you believe in. I wish I was the same._

_I thank you for not telling anyone about what Lucius did to you. Despite everything that we both put you through, you didn't want to hurt us. _

_Please know that I'm sorry. I wish I was more like Andy. I wish I was more like you. If I was, then everything would be okay. _

_Love always,_

_Narcissa._

With shaky hands, I put the letter down. For a few minutes, I just sat there, staring out of the window. Then I turned back to the letter.

I didn't have a choice whether I told anyone, Lucius made that clear. It wasn't that I didn't want to hurt _them_. It was so that I didn't hurt Draco.

This wasn't what I was most focused on, however. It was the part where she said Lucius was going to kidnap me.

So that's what he was going on about when he said that if there was an excellent opportunity, he should seize it! He was going to kidnap me so that he would no longer have to fear Bellatrix's retribution.

My blood ran cold at the thought. I don't usually take heed to people's threats. But this one was so ominous and terrifying that I shivered. I would be taken away from my parents. My friends. My new life, the life which I wouldn't trade for anything!

If he succeeded, Andromeda and Ted would guess what happened. They would contact the Ministry. But he wouldn't be caught, as usual.

This made me question something else. Kidnapping is illegal. Bellatrix was the one who kidnapped me, and my Aunt and Uncle raised me, which makes them accomplices. So why didn't my parents tell the Ministry?

I knew the answer immediately. They're decent people. Andromeda still loves Narcissa, despite everything. Narcissa doesn't deserve Andromeda's love. Both Narcissa and Lucius deserve nothing of the sort.

They're cowards, both of them. They couldn't face what they have done. Instead, Lucius found the need to make everything go his way. No consideration as to how I would feel, how Draco would feel...

Draco. Why can't she stand up for him, let alone herself? She isn't in a healthy relationship. Everything she does is being dictated or judged by Lucius. She has no mind of her own.

Just like Draco.

Both of them are being corrupted by Lucius. But the difference is that Narcissa is old enough and smart enough to be able to make up her own mind. Draco isn't. She needs to set the good example for him. The example I tried to set for him.

Narcissa said she wants to be more like Andromeda. Andromeda, who was the big sister she idolised in her youth. And she wants to be like me.

She wants to be stubborn and reckless and brave. Because if she was, she could leave Lucius and make Draco's future better.

I snorted. My Aunt was none of those things. She was easily manipulated and weak.

And I hate her.

But then I thought of the good things. The way she would braid my hair, the talks we would have, they way she would assure me that everything would be okay, how she could make me laugh... and I knew that I didn't hate her. I hated the person who she had become. The sort of person who would stand by and let abuse happen.

"Maggie," Charlie voice yelled from the common room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I called back. It was the last day of term, and we needed to be at Hogsmeade station soon. I shoved the letter into my bag, wiping away the tears that were pricking my eyes. I wasn't going to keep this one from Charlie and try to deal with it on my own. It's okay to accept help sometimes. I'll tell Dora and my parents as well. No more secrets.

I picked up my trunk and walked downstairs. Once I reached Charlie, I put my bag down and gave him a hug.

"Hey, what's this for?" he asked lightly, returning the hug.

So many things. For just being in my life and being the person who I could turn to, the person who I could trust. I was lucky enough to have more than one person like that. Narcissa's letter, despite how angry it made me, also made me sad. She has no one who she can talk to. Draco won't understand. Nor will her pureblood friends.

But I do have people in my life who love me, and I love in return. People who trust me, and I trust too. When something happens, and the people who love me try to help me, but I just push them away, it isn't fair to the people who have no one. The purebloods who don't know any better.

"For everything this year," I eventually said, pulling away from the hug. We've been together for almost six months, and I think I've changed in those six months. I think I've become more appreciative of what I have. And I have Charlie Weasley, charming, caring, gorgeous, hilarious Charlie Weasley. I have parents who have accepted me into their family and made me feel more loved than my ex-guardians ever had. I have Dora, the nutso, insane sort of sister /friend I dreamed of having. And amazing friends like Kenzie and Darren, too.

That's more than Draco and Narcissa have. And I'm never going to take them for granted.

Charlie grinned, brushing a hand against my cheek, his grin faltering ever so slightly as he inspected me closely. "Are you alright? Has something happened?"

"I'll tell you later on," I promised, giving his arm a squeeze. "Let's go find Dora."

* * *

**I'm sooo close to 200 reviews... wouldn't it be cool if anyone who hasn't reviewed left a review on this one? *Hint***


	45. I Love You For What You Are

**Hey all! I reached my goal of 200 reviews! Over 200, actually! Thanks guys, you are all amazing xx**

**Williukea – That's all good XD. Your review made me laugh. Your International Wizarding Research on Facebook was interesting. That makes a whole lot of sense, actually! I never thought of it like that! So if two characters wanted to have sex they could just change their genders and no one will become pregnant :D **

**Orbitthesun - That's all good, and thank you XD**

**BritanyJean - Thank you so much for the review! I'm also excited about the Sirius scenes, and I can't wait to write them :D**

**Gurl5678 - *showers you in virtual cookies* thank you for being my 200****th**** reviewer! Yay! The letter wasn't meant to make you angry... aha. By no M rated stuff yet I mean that the sort of M rated things (violence, deaths etcetera) won't be happening for a few years. In terms of **_**other**_** sorts of M rated things *grins suggestively* I'm not sure yet. Maybe. If I change the rating I'll let you know why. And... wow. I had no idea that you liked this story that much! It's really flattering knowing that the things I do with stories I like (check my emails all the time and the like) are now happening with this fic... it's amazing to know! Thank you so much XD**

**TheJesusFreak777 – I've tried to make her like that – grow up, mature in some ways but still retain some immaturity. Otherwise, it seems like the character has suddenly become wise and knows everything and can do no wrong. I'M SO HAPPY YOU PICKED UP ON MY HINT! Yes, there will be something to do with Bellatrix in Azkaban... I'm so glad someone realised! I'll read Airborn. You've given me so many suggestions for books and movies lol now I'll always have something to do. Thanks for reviewing! **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx – You're right, I guess the letter was a little eh. I just wanted to make Narcissa something other than a cold, aristocratic woman, which a lot of people depict her as. Her actions in the Half Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows prove that she isn't like that, at least not to a major extent... so I wanted to give basis as to why she acted that way and make it believable for later years. Thanks for the praise ;)**

**chocolatecheesecakes - I'll be sure to make sure your fragile heart won't break again... actually, I can't keep that promise. I'm evil! And thanks – it's good to hear that you think they're good together! So anyway, if you wish that you, Patrick and James were the same age... my dirty mind has interpreted this to mean a threesome. Yep. Sorry XD**

* * *

_Chapter 45:_

"_I want every single soul to know that I love you for what you are. So I sound the bells that praise your precious heart."_

'_Burn You Name' – Powderfinger_

* * *

Andromeda looked up from the letter, her expression unreadable. But her hands were shaking, which made me guess that she was angry. And I was right.

Charlie squeezed my hand and Dora gave me a sympathetic look. I let them read the letter from my Aunt first, because I knew that they wouldn't react like Andromeda would. I glanced at Ted, whose expression was like Charlie's: angry. But it seemed that Andromeda's reaction was beyond anger.

"So that night when you got hurt... that wasn't a random person who hurt you, was it?" Ted eventually said in a dangerously quiet voice. I bit my lip, before nodding.

"Did you tell _anyone_ what really happened?"

I shook my head quickly, giving Charlie's hand a squeeze so he wouldn't speak up. I knew they would find out. I just wish I was the one who told them, and they didn't have to find out from my Aunt in the letter she sent me earlier that day. But I deserved their anger. I didn't tell them what really happened, and I should have.

"Like Narcissa said, she was grateful that I didn't. If I did, then Draco would have been punished."

"You should have!" Andromeda suddenly exclaimed, eyes angry and cold. "Narcissa's wellbeing be damned! Is she really the sort of person you want to be protecting, Maggie? Let alone her son!"

I bit my lip again. I get her anger towards purebloods. But you would think that after being one of the different ones, she would understand what it's like being manipulated and suppressed. What it's like to not have a voice of your own.

"He's just a boy," I said quietly. "If I ratted out Lucius, what would have happened to him? If Lucius got off, he would be punished. If god forbid that he did go to Azkaban, he wouldn't have a father. And after growing up without you both, I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone."

Ted snorted. "That's all well and good, but I hardly think that Malfoy classes as a father, let alone a parental figure to anyone. I have half a mind to go and report him now-"

Just as I was about to interject, Charlie did. "Mr Tonks, please don't." I stamped on his foot – was the idiot trying to get himself into trouble? But he ignored it and pressed on. "When it happened and I found out, Maggie begged me not to tell you for this reason. You know she doesn't like it when people get away with wrong doings, so when she begged me, I knew that she really did care about her cousin's wellbeing. I guess that sometimes you just have to let things slide, for the greater good."

I glanced at Charlie, who gave me a small smile. I returned it. I couldn't have said it better myself. He knew how I felt about this whole ordeal.

I looked at Ted, who was exchanging a look with a still blank-faced Andromeda. Then he turned back to me.

"Can you three leave? We need to talk."

I nodded, letting go of Charlie's hand and standing up. Just as I was about to follow Dora and Charlie out of the door, Ted grabbed my arm.

"And you and I will be talking about that hand holding," he said in a stern tone of voice, but the old twinkle in his eyes was returning. One of the many great things about Ted is that he manages to make everything less serious, and it was comforting. Flushing – and concerned for Charlie's life – I nodded, before he rubbed my shoulder and let me walk out. I caught up to Charlie and Dora in no time. They were walking down the hallway and into my bedroom, which was our preferred place to hang out. I caught up to them, sitting down on my bed once I did, Charlie sitting next to me and Dora sitting on my desk.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Dora asked. She didn't sound angry or hurt, just curious. I love that about Dora; she isn't overly emotional, and she knew that there would be a reason why I would keep things from her, and it wouldn't be to hurt her.

You know, it actually felt good not keeping secrets. So I didn't hesitate to tell her. "The same reasons I didn't tell my parents. I thought that you would overreact and get Lucius in trouble. I wouldn't have told Charlie if I had the choice."

She looked thoughtful. "I knew you were hiding something that night. I wouldn't have overreacted, you know."

Deep down, I think I knew that. My parents, maybe, but Dora isn't that sort of person. But I have that stubbornness about me; the type where I feel as though I should deal with problems myself. After the revelations of this morning, however, I wasn't going to do that anymore.

"I know. I'm not keeping secrets anymore, anyway," I said firmly. Dora raised an eyebrow.

"There are some things that you're allowed to keep secret. Just tell me about the major things, yeah?"

I exchanged a look with Charlie. I think that planning on visiting Azkaban on the Christmas holidays is a pretty big deal...

Once again, I didn't hesitate to tell her. I told her about Peter Pettigrew, how Sirius Black was never a mentioned Death Eater, and how I wanted answers. She didn't freak out, thank Merlin.

"You're a bloody idiot," she stated simply. "And you as well, Charlie. Maggie, do you really think that he's innocent?"

"No," I said. "I don't know. But it just doesn't add up, you know? And Azkaban isn't that bad. Just a few scary looking wizards."

"How do you know that?"

"My Aunt told me when I was little."

"I don't know much about Azkaban," said Dora. "But I do know that you either have to take a boat there, or a portkey can be arranged. You'll have to contact members of the Law Enforcement squad for that to happen, though."

For a second after I told her, I was worried that she would dismiss the idea as something that would never happen, or worse: she would tell our parents. That was the only secret I was going to keep from them. "Thank you," I smiled. "And can you please not tell Andromeda or Ted this? I don't want to keep anymore secrets, but this one will be the exception."

It wasn't hard to guess what would happen if I approached Andromeda and Ted about this.

_Hey guys, I was wondering if you would allow Charlie, Dora and I to go to Azkaban in December? I just want to talk to an accused murderer because there may be a chance that he is innocent. Thanks!_

They would probably put a tracking device on me so they would know if I went there.

"Only if I can come as well." She said it firmly, as if it was already decided. "He's my cousin too, and if what you say is true, I want to find out. If I want to be an Auror, it's all about justice, and giving people chances."

I thought about this. Dora's reason for wanting to go was better. It was less selfish of her. I wanted to go for myself; so that _I_ would gain answers... she wanted to go because he could be an innocent man.

I glanced at Charlie, who nodded, as though he too thought that it was a good idea. I turned back to Dora.

"Even if I said no, you would go anyway." She started grinning at this point. "But you can't tell Andromeda or Ted. They'll kill us. And Ted would probably massacre Charlie."

"I promise," Dora said firmly. She stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go and eavesdrop on Mum and Dad's conversation. Oh, and I'd expect a lecture later on. Seeya!"

Dora swiftly walked out of my room, turning around to wink at us and tripping on the carpet. I snorted, and she made a rude hand gesture before continuing on. Once she was gone, Charlie turned to me, smiling.

"It's good that she's coming too. And that you're not keeping secrets anymore. I've always hated that," he added quietly. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a secretive person, Maggie. You never really talk about your past, and you never talk about how you feel about not being able to see Draco. Why? I know that it hurts, but we'll always be here for you."

A thing you should know about Charlie: he's good at pointing out weaknesses, vulnerabilities. I never think about these worries, because it will only make me paranoid. But I guess that deep down, I don't want to be judged, and that is one of my weaknesses.

I'm not the sort of person to worry about what most people think of me. I'll do what I want, because it's my life and I'm not going to spend it sucking up so that I'm liked. But I _do_ worry what the people whom I love think of me. And that's why I keep things from them. My old family are so hated by my friends and parents, because of what they've done to me. What will they think if they know how much I still care for them, despite my anger? What will they think if they knew that this summer, if the debacle on Christmas Eve didn't happen, Charlie and I were planning to visit them?

I don't know. But I know that it won't be good.

I told Charlie this, or as much of it that would make sense to him. He doesn't have that problem. Everyone loves Charlie. He's just one of those people. When I finished talking, he was staring at me with a sense of incredulity.

"Are you an idiot? Just because you care about people that your family don't exactly like, it doesn't mean that they'll judge you or think any less of you! You can't help whom you care for anymore than you can help whom you love. Your parents would understand that." He rested his hand on my waist, gently running his fingers along it. I was about to say something, when his lips came crashing down on mine with such force that I fell backwards, my back landing on the soft mattress of my bed. His hand slid from my waist to my cheek, cupping it and deepening the kiss. The raw force he was kissing me with was... well, I didn't know how to describe it. He'd never kissed me that way before; he always seemed to be holding back, but now, it was different. His mouth hungrily moved against mine, possessive and rough and completely stimulating. I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck, tangling them in his hair and bringing his mouth closer to mine. Like I said, I've never been kissed like this, but I never want it to stop.

This action must have spurred him on, because he groaned against my lips and slipped his leg between my thighs. I gasped, pulling on his hair lightly. We'd never gone this far before, and I had no idea what it would feel like when we did. But it feels like bloody heaven.

Charlie broke away from the kiss, and I was about to protest, when he started trailing kisses across my collarbone and neck, mumbling incoherent nothings as he went. But I caught the words 'you' and 'beautiful' a couple of times. I've read about this sort of thing, but I never imagined that it could feel so _unbelievably_ good. His lips brushed against a part of my neck which I quickly discovered was sensitive, and I couldn't help but moan. I felt my cheeks flush, but he merely chuckled against my neck, before deepening the kiss to gentle sucking. Shivers ran down my spine and I arched my back, wanting closer contact. Merlin, if he continues, any semblance of self-control I have will dissolve...

I suddenly became aware of the firmness pressing on my crotch. A slew of alarms went off in my head – holy hell, if we didn't stop soon...

"Charlie, you-"

He inhaled sharply and ceased sucking on my neck, pulling away and facing me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice reduced to a low murmur. He got off me, panting hard, his cheeks pinker than usual.

"It's okay," I replied as evenly as I could, also panting. That was bloody amazing, but the door was open the whole time, and if we didn't stop-

"We should do that more often," he eventually said, propping himself up on his shoulder and looking down at me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Agreed," I replied, sitting up straighter once my heart rate had calmed down considerably. After around six months of being together, you would think that we would have kissed like that. But we were never like that. I think it took a bit of adjusting to get used to the fact that although we were best friends, we were also together. I think that we've completely adjusted now. I thought about how, ah, _firm_ his crotch was against mine, and started smirking. Yep, adjusted is the right word to use.

"What's funny?" he asked, looking curious. I grinned.

"Nothing, nothing," I said airily. I was surprisingly unabashed about what I had felt. In fact, I couldn't help but feel accomplished that I had elicited that reaction out of Charlie. I gave him a swift kiss and got of the bed, stretching. His eyes focused on my stomach, where my shirt was riding up, and I saw him swallow, before looking back up at me.

"You might want to have a look at your neck," he said, smiling widely, eyes glinting mischievously. Already suspecting what I would see, I walked towards the mirror. Good job, Charlie, leaving the bright red hickey that _my_ _parents will certainly see! _

"How am I supposed to cover this up?" I asked, feeling panicky. Since Andromeda and Ted saw us handholding, they surely have suspicions... this won't help things. Ted will probably ban me from being ten metres in distance from Charlie.

"Wear a scarf?" he unhelpfully suggested.

"Yes, in the middle of summer, that wouldn't look suspicious at all." My eyes veered into a roll. "Wait, I'm a metamorphagi." I facepalmed. I'm not sure if it'll work – but then again, it's just a discolouration of the skin, (if he continued sucking for any longer, though, it may be more than that) not an injury, so hopefully my abilities won't be limited from changing it...

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're lucky, Charlie – Ted would have killed you if it didn't work."

He got off the bed and approached me, grinning. "That's useful. So are you going to tell your parents about us?"

"After the long lecture about being an idiot, yes," I said, sighing. "I'm gonna go down now. They're probably finished talking, if they're not lecturing Dora on eavesdropping. You stay in here," I added. He grinned, running his hand down my arm and giving my hand a quick squeeze, before letting go. I composed myself on the walk down to the living room, hoping that I didn't look like I had just been snogging my boyfriend. Said snogging had completely driven Narcissa and Draco related thoughts from my head, but now they were coming back. Along with prospect of the Azkaban trip.

I walked passed Dora's room, confused to see her sitting on her bed with folded arms. "Why are you there?" I asked.

"They knew that I was listening in on their conversation. Mum banished me here. With magic," she added bitterly. "If you want to talk to them, knock quickly or you'll be in trouble too."

I nodded, sending her a sympathetic look before continuing my walk down the hallway. Once I reached the living room, I knocked quickly, as per Dora's instructions. The door opened in about five seconds, and Andromeda stood before me. I frowned slightly. Is it just me, or am I not the only one who has been snogging around here? She gave me a small smile, seeming a lot calmer than she did before. "We were just about to fetch you. Come in."

I obliged, sitting next to Ted, who gave me a smile and a hair ruffle. Well, they _both_ seemed a lot calmer. "So how do you feel about the letter?" Ted asked, sounding curious.

"Annoyed at my Aunt, basically," I replied. "And worried for Draco."

"Maggie," Andromeda began gently, "I was out of line before, asking why you cared for her son. Of course you care for the person who is like a brother to you. You're a Gryffindor, and I understand that Gryffindors put others before themselves in the name of bravery. But sometimes, to be brave, you have to be selfish."

"But I don't want to be selfish," I replied. "Concerning Draco, I've been selfish. I chose to live with you both, and although I don't regret that," I said hastily, "I regret leaving him on such bad terms."

"But you can't put yourself in danger," Ted reminded me. "Because that is just as selfish towards the people who love you and would do anything to keep you safe."

I nodded. I hate selfishness, but sometimes being selfish is important and needed. Like when I chose my parents over Draco. It changed everything for me in the best way possible.

I just wish that there was a way that we could all be friends. That's such a juvenile wish, but it was what I wanted.

"There will come a day, when Draco is older, that you can be with him," Andromeda said. "But if you try and see him now, you're putting the both of you in danger. I know that you are a brave person to the point of dangerousness, but I'm sure you understand what I'm saying. There's no use risking it all when it could make things horrible for you both."

"Keeping secrets from us won't help things," Ted put in. "You should have told us what Malfoy tried to do to you. If he kidnapped you, then where would we be? If something like that happens again, I'll have to report it. Even if it hurts Draco," he concluded quietly.

I never had parents whilst growing up, or anything that came close to it. I had guardians. I used to think that in a way, it was better. My Aunt and Uncle looked after me because they wanted to, not out of parental obligation. Now, however, I see that it's different. They looked after me because they were scared. _Their_ care was obligatory, not the care of my parents.

I thought that after being reunited with my parents, things would be awkward. That it would be hard to get to know them. But it was so easy and natural. Their love was unconditional, their support immeasurable and their advice utterly helpful. Narcissa was wrong. You don't choose who you love. I never looked at my parents and thought, 'oh, they're my parents and therefore I must love them'. That's the pureblood thing to do.

I didn't make a choice to love them, or anyone I love, for that matter. I just do. Despite the fact that they didn't raise me, they've been there for me more than any adult-figure ever has. And that's the way it should be.

They're not Andromeda and Ted. They're my Mum and Dad.

"I love you, both." I hoped they realised how much I really meant it. "Mum and Dad."

I also hoped they realised how big of a deal that sentence was. It meant that I accepted them fully as my parents. Not my guardians. Not the two people known as Andromeda and Ted.

Parents.

Andromeda moved closer to me, and Ted wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Andromeda's hand rested on mine, and I looked up at her, to see that she was smiling widely, as if words were beyond her.

"We love you too," Ted said, giving me a squeeze. I smiled, feeling completely content in that moment, as if everything had fallen into place. No more secrets – apart from the Azkaban one. But as Dora said, it's okay to have some secrets. Yet my conscience was telling me that it wasn't the sort of secret to keep...

But I brushed it off. Nothing is going to ruin this moment for me. Ted nudged me and I looked at him, grinning when I saw the twinkle in his eyes, the twinkle that made me feel so safe around him when I met him those five years ago.

"So... you and Charlie, eh?" he asked in a would be casual voice, but he was holding me slightly tighter, so I didn't believe it.

"Ted, for goodness sake, she's sixteen-"

Ted – I would have to get used to thinking of them as Mum and Dad – ignored Andromeda and pressed on. "I'll have to have a word to Charlie. I'll make a deal. I'll allow it if there is no hand holding, no hugging, no kissing and you don't end up preg-"

"CHARLES WEASLEY, YOU STUPID FUCKWIT!" Dora's voice screeched. "I BLOODY TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DOOR, DIDN'T I? NOW THE FUCKING ENCHANTMENT THINKS THAT I TRIED TO GET OUT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO BLOODY CASTRATE YOU!"

There was a silence, in which I tried very hard to restrain my laughter. After a few moments, Ted spoke, voice wavering with controlled laughter.

"Thanks to Dora and her sensibleness, there goes my worries about you becoming pregnant."

We all exchanged looks before bursting into simultaneous laughter.

* * *

**Whew! Chapter completed! I don't think that I'm involving the Weasley family enough, so next chapter they will be featuring a lot. Fred &amp; George start Hogwarts this term coming! **

**Also, everyone should listen to the song for this chapter. It's called Burn Your Name by Powderfinger, who are an amazing Australian band. The film clip is beautiful as well. **


	46. The Second Family

**Asdfghjkl so happy right now! My Axl Rose shirt arrived today XD **

**Three things of **_**importance**_** to say:**

**Firstly, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days. I had a bit of writers block and I wanted to catch up on chapters for other fanfics that I'm writing. But this is a long chapter and I think it's pretty good. **

**Secondly, I'm changing the layout of this story a bit. I'll be gradually doing the same to the rest of the chapters. I think that it'll look better this way. **

**Thirdly, Maggie will be alternating what she calls her parents in her inner-narration for a while, until she gets used to it. I think it makes more sense if it takes her a while to get used to thinking of her parents as Mum and Dad. **

**Mina Moonweb: Thank you so very much! I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Williukea: :D It'd be cool if you could send me a link XD and yeah I love the twins and their pranking! Don't worry, Charlie will still be able to have children... just not at the moment XD I think sixteen is too young. Thank you!**

**Gurl5678: Writing that scene where Dora got angry was pretty funny. I thought people might like it. Ooh, you've heard Have A Nice Day? Oh, I just love Bon Jovi. I think that I'll be changing the rating soon. Things are going to get... intense. And not just with Charlie and Maggie. Goddamnit, that sounded really suggestive. Just... things will get darker. I'll put it that way. Thanks! I wasn't making a reference to me having low self-esteem. I always thought that I was the only person who would ever obsess over fics the way that you are with mine. It's just weird and surreal. But amazing XD. **

**TheJesusFreak777: No problem, thank you!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: Yes, you may be going a little insane XD. I am too. I wish I was about ten years older too. Then it would be okay to date Brendon Urie from P!ATD (he's twenty seven) and semi-acceptable (okay not at all) to date Gerard Way from MCR. He's thirty-seven. He really doesn't look it though... anyway those two bands are my newest obsessions. Along with Green Day and FOB. ASDFGHJKL. Ahem, anyway. It's okay if you can't listen to all the songs. I usually try to listen to the songs at the beginning of Unconditionally, but I've already heard most of them. If you love the twins (which you definitely do XD) you'll like them in this chapter. I hope.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"I've got happy memories, I remember. Home struck remedies for stormy weather." ~ Rockin' Rocks by Powderfinger.

* * *

**Chapter 46: The Second Family**

* * *

Pressed against a wall, hot lips against mine and calloused fingertips running across my stomach, I was in complete bliss. Which wasn't unusual. Things between Charlie and I were quickly becoming more heated.

"We need too close the door," I mumbled against his lips. However, I forgot about this as he pulled my legs up so that they were hooked around my waist. I felt him smirk against my lips, before he ground his hips against mine. I gasped, a hot feeling flooding through my body.

There was a strange feeling in my stomach; I knew that things were going to get out of hand if I didn't stop soon. But when I focused back on the feeling of Charlie kissing my neck, I found it harder and harder to put my foot down.

"The door," I murmured, instinctively moving my neck to the side to allow his mouth more contact. He mumbled a response against my neck, which I didn't catch. His crotch was pressing against mine, and it was, uh, firm.

"Stop, we're gonna get caught," I said, trying to sound firm, but given the breathy way it came out I might as well have said 'be the father of my children'. Charlie trailed his kisses back up my neck, lips hovering over mine. He was breathing harder than usual, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I-"

A voice interrupted whatever Charlie was going to say. "Maggie, where are-"

My father stopped short when he saw me: backed against a wall, Charlie's body against mine and my legs hooked around his waist. With speed I didn't know myself to be capable of, I detangled myself from Charlie, who couldn't see Ted, but knew his voice very well. I bit my cheek to stop laughing at Charlie's deer-in-the-headlights expression.

Ted – _no_, I reminded myself, _Dad_ – was looking between Charlie and I, expression angry and protective. I felt my cheeks burn. It wasn't as though Dad had caught us holding hands – this was a lot more embarrassing.

"Maggie," Charlie said in a low voice. "You might want to pull your shirt down."

My face was probably purple with embarrassment at this point. Pulling in down, I gave Dad a smile, hoping that _maybe_ he would let me and Charlie off the hook...

Haha, fat chance.

"Charlie," he said through clenched teeth. "Can you leave so I can have a discussion with my daughter?"

Charlie nodded immediately, sending me a well-deserved apologetic look - I do recall asking him to close the door, but _no_ – and walking out. Once he was gone, Ted took a seat on my bed, beckoning for me to follow him. Brushing hair out of my eyes, I awkwardly sat next to him. He didn't look so angry now that Charlie was gone; just protective, concerned, and a little... bemused? I'm not sure.

"Did he force that on you?" he asked gruffly, the angry look returning into his eyes. "He did, didn't he? I-"

"No, Dad," I said quickly, watching his expression soften at the way I addressed him. He nodded, watching me closely for a moment. I still had that hot feeling in my body from when Charlie was snogging me only moments ago, but I had to pretend otherwise for the moment.

"Exactly how long have you two been together?"

"Almost seven months," I said quietly, anticipating Ted's reaction.

He yelped. "Seven months? _Three_ months in, your mother and I sha- erm, never mind. But seven months is a long time, Maggie."

"Yeah," I replied, having an idea what he almost let slip.

"Have you two, uh, gone all the way?"

I just wanted to die then and there. "No," I choked out. Dad looked just as embarrassed as I felt.

"I'll leave this talk to your mother, I think. I don't have the stomach for it," he chuckled, still red in the face and looking relieved. I gave him a half-hearted smile in return. "But still, it's a long time. Maybe it's time we invited the Weasleys over for dinner."

I inwardly panicked. Charlie told me that his mother would go interrogating-mother mode on me. What if I said something wrong? Did something wrong?

"Maggie," Ted said softly, as if he knew what I was thinking. "As much as I hate to admit it, you and Charlie have the sort of relationship that will last. You'll have to get used to the family."

He made a good point. I nodded. He ruffled my hair and smiled.

"I'm going to talk to Charlie now." His change in attitude was shocking.

"Can you _not_ be too harsh on him?"

Dad smiled innocently. "I won't, I won't. I'll just give him a stern talking to. But if I ever catch you two kissing again..."

I shot him a flat look and he grinned. "Only joking." With that, he left the room.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Charlie walked into my bedroom looking as though he had just had a thorough talking too. "Your Dad is scary," he said, sitting next to me.

"What did he say?"

"He gave me a long lecture on never hurting you, never making you do something you don't want to do, that sort of thing."

Something about Ted is that he's fiercely protective. I suppose that losing your child would be a factor in that. Charlie looked guilty, as if he thought he was pressuring me.

"Charlie, I have no complaints about what we just did," I said gently. His expression crumpled into relief. It was kind of obvious that I enjoyed it, so I don't know why he's feeling guilty.

"I just don't want to pressure you into anything too quickly," he said quietly, giving my hand a squeeze. "But have you thought about... you know..."

Have I thought about shagging him? Yes. Sometimes, it's all I think about before I go to bed at night. It's been a week since the holidays started, and we've had a few snogging sessions (as Dora called them the two times she caught us) since. However, none of them were as heated as the one we just had was.

"Yeah," I said, only feeling a tad embarrassed. "You?"

"No, of course not," he said sarcastically. "I'm _totally_ not a teenage guy, and I _definitely_ don't have a gorgeous girlfriend or anything."

I grinned, giving his hand a squeeze. Charlie smiled nervously, before speaking. "Do you wanna? Not now I mean, but..."

I swallowed. The idea was making me feel weird inside. To be honest, I didn't think that I was ready for that. I told Charlie this.

"That's alright," he assured, giving me a swift hug. "We should probably get out of here before Ted murders me. I'm already injured from Dora, so I'd like to stay away from anymore hazards."

I grinned at the memory. Dora literally tried to castrate Charlie that day when he tried to get into her room. Apparently, the enchantments made all her Pink Floyd albums disappear, because the 'idiotic magic' as she referred to it thought that Dora was trying to get out. So naturally, she tried to kill and dismember Charlie. He still had scratch marks on his back.

"Agreed," I said. "I'm quite fond of you, and it would be a shame if you were tragically murdered."

"Aw, you say the nicest things," he teased, giving my cheek a kiss before we both walked out of my room.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" I asked Dora nervously.

"All I'm gonna say is that Charlie will love it." She grinned. "You look great, Maggie."

The Weasleys are coming over for dinner tonight. I've met them all before, of course. I've spent parts of the summer with them in the past. But now that Charlie and I were together, they weren't just the Weasleys: they were my in-laws. Kinda. Also, Charlie said that Mrs Weasley might interrogate me. I'm incredibly nervous about that.

I looked in the mirror, brushing a piece of purple hair away from my eyes. I was wearing a pair of Dora's skinny jeans and a purple tank top. Dora insisted that I wear it because it showed cleavage, and Charlie would like it. In some ways, Dora reminds me of Kenzie. The difference is that Dora knows all about guys, but she's never dated one. She gives advice.

I glanced down at the bracelet Charlie got me for my sixteenth birthday. I smiled. Just the thought of Charlie did that to me.

Dora smiled at me sympathetically. "Don't be nervous. You're making a mountain out of a molehill."

I sighed. "I know. Come on, let's go down."

The whole Weasley clan bar Bill, who was in Egypt, were coming. Andromeda and Ted thought that it was fair to invite them all. I didn't have a problem with any of them. Even Percy. Since that day I comforted him when he was crying, he respects me. The twins are awesome, and I couldn't wait for them to start Hogwarts this coming term. Ron is so adorable. He idolises Charlie more than any one of his brothers, and it's really cute. Ginny is really cute and likes Dora and I. Mr and Mrs Weasley (both of whom insist that I call them Arthur and Molly) are great fun to be around and are really caring. I haven't seen them in a while, so I couldn't wait. Even if I was really nervous.

Charlie was helping Mum prepare the dinner. He's a really great boyfriend – how many guys would offer to help their girlfriend's mother make dinner? Given, Charlie's mother was coming to dinner, but still. He's amazing. Also, he's a surprisingly good cook.

"That'll be useful," Dora whispered in my ear, eying our mother and Charlie. "When you get married, I mean. He can make you dinner."

I shot her a flat look, but didn't say anything. Charlie seemed to notice that Dora and I were standing in the living room, which was visible from the open kitchen. His eyes raked across my body, widening slightly. Dora nudged me, smirking.

"Told ya the tight shirt would make him happy."

I rolled my eyes, giving Charlie a wink and walking into the kitchen.

"You look great," he said quietly, careful that Andromeda wouldn't hear. But I think she did; a slight smile was forming on her face. I stood on tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. Dora pretended to retch, whereas Andromeda ignored it, still smiling.

He looked great as well. Like me, he was dressed casually, but he managed to pull it off really well. "You too." I grinned at him and kissed his cheek. He whispered in my ear as I did so, "You should wear tight clothes more often."

"Careful what you say," I whispered. "Dad might hear you."

"He's no where around, so how could he?" Charlie retorted, giving me a grin. I was about to say something in response, when Dora spoke up.

"Save it for the bedroom, lovebirds," she said wearily, earning a light slap on the arm from Andromeda. Charlie stepped away from me sheepishly but sent me a wink. I knew that we'd be having alone time later.

"Do you want some help, Mum?" I asked. Mum and Dad still felt like foreign words, but they felt right as well. It would take a bit to get used to addressing them in that way, though.

"I'm almost done here," she said, giving us all a smile. "Thanks for your help, Charlie."

Charlie grinned. "No problem."

"You three just go off and do your own thing. Molly, Arthur and the kids won't be here for a little while."

They were arriving via the Floo Network in about half an hour. I smiled at Mum and walked out of the kitchen, Dora and Charlie following me. Once we were in the living room, I sat next to Ted, who was watching TV. He had a hard day at work, working in the Department of Magical Cooperation section in the Ministry. He offered to help Andromeda cook but she insisted that he lie down. That was half the reason; the other half was so that he didn't burn the food. He can't cook for the life of him.

One of the great things about Ted being a muggleborn is that he has introduced me to muggle ways of life. Music, TV... I love it. He was currently watching the cricket, which Charlie found to be fascinating. Dora and I found it to be very dull.

Whilst Ted enthusiastically explained the rules of cricket to a thoroughly interested Charlie, Dora started braiding my hair.

"I had no idea how to do this until Ellie and Sharla showed me," she said, tugging on a piece of hair. "Get in the bloody braid- oops, sorry Maggie," she said sheepishly at my yelp of pain. "I think I'll leave the girly stuff to other people." She dropped the piece of my hair and faced me, grinning. This will sound a bit conceited, considering that we're twins, but Dora is really pretty. She's put a bit of make-up on for dinner tonight, which is strange. I think she's going through an experimental phrase. Currently, she's wearing skinny jeans that look as though she's about to stop breathing, and a ripped denim vest with a Pink Floyd shirt underneath. With the eyeliner and the pink hair, she looks like a cross between a glam rocker and a punk rocker.

I seriously wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"So Maggie," she began, smiling. "How are things with Charlie?"

She wasn't asking this in suggestive way. She was asking this as an honest question.

"Really good," I replied, smiling at the thought of him. Dora smiled back then bit her lip, moving closer to me.

"What's it like? Being in a relationship, I mean."

Relationships disgust Dora. But I think her disgust stems from fear. She's scared of relationships. Probably afraid of getting hurt.

"It's great. I think I'm just lucky that I'm with someone like him."

"How do you know when you've found the one?"

I frowned. Dora's being uncharacteristically serious. Is there someone...

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

She shook her head frantically. "No. God no."

I raised an eyebrow. I can tell when she's lying. It's a twin thing. "Spill."

I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I didn't tell her about Charlie, after all. But she lowered her voice and answered.

"I guess I kind of like Billie. He asked me out before the holidays began, but I said that I'd think about it. I'm just not sure whether I want a relationship. He's a great friend, don't get me wrong. And pretend dating him to prove a point to you _was_ fun..."

I smiled, giving her shoulder a pat. I liked Billie. He's decent. It was obvious that he really liked her. Judging by Dora's blush, the feelings go both ways. "I think you should give it a try. Even if it doesn't work out," I added, taking note of her uncertain expression. For a few moments, she looked like she was in deep thought. Then she nodded.

"If I still like him by the time we go back to school, I'll say yes."

I wasn't annoyed that she didn't tell me. Relationships and other girly things make her uncomfortable. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Good. You deserve to have someone." I used to be apprehensive about relationships, but in the past seven months I've realised this: having someone who is there for you like Charlie has been is great. Dora has nothing to be worried about.

I glanced at Charlie, who was still listening to Dad with rapt attention. I grinned. Ted was usually glaring at Charlie. Not because he disliked him, but because he's protective. Dora nudged me in the side.

"He's a keeper, that one."

I smirked. "No, he's a Seeker."

Dora facepalmed. "I have an idiot for a sister."

"Ditto," I joked.

* * *

When the Weasleys arrived by Floo, Mrs Weasley made a beeline for Charlie. She hadn't seen him for a few months, since Easter, so this was no surprise. Following Mrs Weasley came Ginny, who looked at Dora and me, promptly said, 'Yay! Girls!' and proceeded to holding our hands. It was adorable. Then Fred and George appeared, grinning as though they had played some sort of prank. Next came Ron, who was laughing about something. The source of the twin's mischievous grins and Ron's laughter became clear, as an ashy-faced Percy walked out of the fireplace, looking extremely annoyed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened: the twins threw ash in his face. As much as I sympathised with Percy, it was a pretty funny sight. Lastly came Mr Weasley, who was handing a handkerchief to Percy. I grinned. I love the Weasleys.

Once Mrs Weasley had finished giving Charlie a very interesting greeting (which basically involved lots of hugs, kisses and questions about how his OWLS went. He had written her a letter about it, but, well, you know what parents are like) she gave Andromeda and Ted a hug. Mr Weasley turned to me, a bemused expression on his face at his wife's enthusiastic greetings.

"How are you both?" he asked, giving us a warm smile.

"Great," Dora and I said in unison, before turning to each other and grinning. Charlie walked up to his Dad and gave him a man hug, which caused Dora to erupt into giggles; for some reason, she's always found man hugs to be hilarious.

When Ron spotted Charlie, he ran up to him and hugged him around the middle. Charlie dropped to his level and listened to Ron talk.

"The twins stole my Chudley Cannons poster and drew faces all over the players! And they also stole my cookies, and..."

Ron went on for a while about all the things that the twins did. I could see that Charlie was biting his cheek to stop from laughing, but he offered Ron some advice all the same. It was obvious that Charlie was Ron's favourite brother.

Percy was introducing Fred and George to Andromeda and Ted, who were laughing at something the twins said. Even Percy must have found this funny, because he was grinning as well. Ginny tugged on my hand and I looked down at her. She's a cute little girl, with flaming red hair and shining brown eyes. She also looked very happy about being with Dora and I. Poor girl. Being in a family that consists of boys apart from her mother must be tough.

"You two have such pretty hair," she said to Dora and I, eyes wide. "Can you show me how you change it again?"

We'd shown her before, but she still seemed to find it interesting. I couldn't blame her. When I was her age it was the coolest thing ever. Still is, I guess.

Dora changed her hair so that it was the same colour and length of Ginny's, and I changed mine so that it was jet black and spiky. She seemed to like it, because her eyes lit up and she applauded.

"That's so cool! What else can you do?"

The novelty definitely hadn't worn off for her. I glanced at Dora and mouthed 'Snape'. She nodded and mouthed 'Dumbledore'. Grinning at each other, we proceeded to changing our appearance. Ginny gasped.

"Maggie, you're Dumbledore!" I grinned and nodded, before stroking my beard. I've always wanted to have a beard. Why didn't I try this before? Ginny turned to Dora and frowned. "Sorry, Tonks. I'm not sure who you are."

At that moment, Charlie looked away from Ron and practically fell over at what he saw. "What the bloody hell!" he exclaimed, looking between Dora and I. His words made everyone in the living room look at us. Simultaneously, they all burst into laughter.

"Merlin," Charlie said through his hysterical laughter. "It looks like Snape and Dumbledore are wearing skinny jeans!"

I erupted into giggles at the thought. I had a proper look at Dora before _my_ laughter became hysterical. Oh my gosh... Snape/Dora wearing skinny jeans and a Pink Floyd shirt... my laughter just became harder.

I changed my appearance back to normal, wiping tears from my eyes. Dora, however, stayed in Snape form and rounded on Charlie.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Weasley, for breathing too hard," she scolded in an imitation of Snape's greasy voice. Funnily enough, Snape had actually done that before. I suppose he doesn't like Charlie because he's the main reason why Slytherin isn't winning the Quidditch Cup.

Dora started chasing Percy, still pretending to be Snape. He was practically wetting himself with laughter. Whilst everyone else was laughing at the antics, Mrs Weasley approached me.

"Hello, Maggie," she said kindly, giving me a hug. I returned it, a little nervous. I wanted to make a good impression as Charlie's girlfriend.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley."

"How've you been?" she asked.

"Great," I replied. "You?"

"As good as you can be with five kids home for the summer," she chuckled, eyes bright. "So I've heard about you and Charlie." She said it conversationally, casually. But there was a slight edge to her tone.

"Yeah," I replied, shifting.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Seven months," I responded, glancing over at Charlie. I couldn't help but grin. Ginny was on his back, looking like she was having the time of her life, as he spoke to the twins about what I expected to be Ron's complaints. He's a great brother. A great boyfriend. And the bestest friend anyone could ask for. Realising that I was in the middle of a conversation with Mrs Weasley, I turned back to her. She was looking at me with a sense of love and relief, and her smile was warm and reached her eyes.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" she said softly. I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat up a little.

"He's a great person," I decided on saying.

"You'll be good for him." She looked really relieved. "I've always thought so. Even when you were young and you, Dora and Charlie were the best of friends, I always thought you and Charlie were closer. I also hoped that you two would fall for each other as you got older," she laughed, giving me another smile. And, unexpectedly, a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," I said. I really meant that. I thought she was going to act the way that Ted acted around Charlie, but I think Ted's protectiveness it partially to mess with Charlie. Mrs Weasley was being sensible about it.

She pulled away, beaming. "Please call me Molly, dear. You're a part of the family now. Enough of me making you feel uncomfortable, let's talk about you. How did your OWLS go?"

A part of the family. After being with the Malfoys, family means a lot to me. A proper family, that is. Now it seems as though I'm the part of two families. That's even better.

* * *

Dinner was great, and we weren't even at dessert yet. As Mrs Weasley and I had a discussion before dinner, there were no awkward questions at the table. Ginny sat between Dora and I, listening to my conversation about the Holyhead Harpies. I've been following the Harpies since I was seven. As a special treat on my tenth birthday, My Aunt and Uncle brought me to a game. It turned out to be the most exciting game of the century. So I was telling Ginny all about this, and she had the same rapt expression that Charlie had when Dad was educating him about Quidditch. That somewhat fanatical gene hasn't _just_ been passed to Ginny and Charlie, I discovered. Not only was Ginny listening, but the twins and Ron as well. Percy, however, was having a conversation with Andromeda about her work at the ministry. She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Percy seemed absolutely fascinated. My heart went out to him; he would get a hard time for his passion. It isn't fair. If you are obsessed with Quidditch, everyone thinks that you're cool. But if you like something in the Ministry, you're classified as a drag, unless it's something dangerous. I really hate society sometimes.

Once I finished telling the Quidditch story, I was bombarded by questions. Grinning, I answered them, glancing at Charlie, who was seated across from me. To my slight surprise, I caught him staring at my chest. I don't think anyone realised it. Everyone was engaged in conversations of their own. Except for my boyfriend.

I didn't realise that staring at my chest was that interesting. I smirked, an idea forming in my mind. Slowly as to not bump anyone's legs, I moved my foot up until it was on Charlie's lap. I don't think he realised, until I moved it so that it was touching a, erm, _sensitive_ area. He jumped slightly, almost knocking down his cup of pumpkin juice. When he realised that it was me, he raised an eyebrow. I smirked in response, taking my foot of his crotch. That sure snapped him out of his 'daze'. He grabbed my foot just as I pulled it off, giving me a look which clearly read 'don't stop what you're doing'. I raised my eyebrow in turn. We're at a dinner table, for Merlin's sake. Charlie smirked and dropped my foot, but winked roguishly as well. I knew what that meant. He'd be 'teasing' me later on.

I felt someone tugging on my arm. "Maggie, I asked if you were shocked that the Marianne didn't save the last goal," Ginny said. I gave Charlie one last smirk before answering.

When dessert was cleared up and we had all helped Mum and Dad do the washing up, (which resulted in the twins throwing wet sponges at Percy, and when Ron laughed at it, the twins chastised them for teasing 'poor Percykins' and he got a sponge thrown at him too. So Dora turned herself into Snape again and pretended to tell them off. The twins will probably now be scared of the real Snape for the rest of their years at Hogwarts) Molly announced that she had brought a photo album over. Charlie groaned at this, protesting that it wasn't fair that I would see embarrassing photos of him and he wouldn't see any of me. So Andromeda had gone looking for our photo albums. As it turns out, my Aunt had sent Mum all the photos of me as a kid about a year ago. It always struck me as odd that Narcissa took so many photos of me, but now it's clear why: she was going to give them all to my parents when I was reunited with them. I'm so angry with her, but I'm grateful for that. They're not embarrassing; a young pureblood girl must be elegant at all times, even though I wasn't actually a pureblood. Mum and Dad have some photos of me from when I was very little, though, and I've been assured that they were embarrassing.

So understandably, Charlie and I weren't very happy about our parents showing off every awkward photo of us. Dora decided to be her usual self and sit between us, putting one arm around Charlie and one arm around me.

"I've decided to sit in the middle so that I don't feel like the third wheel," she explained at my questioning look. "Anyway, don't look so down. My embarrassing photos are also going to be showed. As well as Percy's and the twins' and Ron's and Ginny's."

"It's different," Charlie said.

Dora whispered something in my ear. "You might get to see pictures of baby-Charlie naked."

"I heard that, Dora. If Maggie wants to see me naked, she can just ask." My mouth dropped open and he winked at me, smirking. Dora pretended to retch, jumping away from us.

"Gross! Ugh, I'll just leave you two to do... whatever it is horny teenagers do. Seeya!" She grinned and skipped off. I stared after her, blushing at her words. She's been really happy this evening, more than usual. And Dora's the happiest person I know. I wonder whether it's because of the advice that I gave her about Billie.

Once she was gone, Charlie whispered in my ear, "You know I meant that, right?" I shivered at his warm breath on my neck.

"Yeah," I said shakily. The thought was making me feel weird. He pulled away from my ear and grinned, kissing my forehead. He then proceeded to kissing my temple, then my cheek, and he was about to kiss my lips, when-

"Charlie's kissing Maggie!" Ron yelled out to no one particular, having had just walked into the room. Charlie grinned sheepishly as Fred and George bounded in, looking as though they had caught Charlie in the middle of a horrible crime. He quickly removed his hand from my thigh – goodness, I hadn't even realised it was there.

"Good job, Ronniekins," Fred said, giving his brother a high-five. Ron glowed with pride. "You've helped us catch him." The twins grinned at each other, before Fred walked up to Charlie and pushed him away from me. "Ted gave us permission to do that."

Charlie sat back up and looked between Fred, George and Ron incredulously. "So you're all after me for kissing my girlfriend?"

"Yep," they all chorused. I grinned at Charlie's expression.

"Your Dad is trying to murder me," he said. "Now I can't kiss you!"

"Afraid to break the law, Charlie?" I teased, leaning in and kissing him. I heard the three boys gasp but ignored it, deepening the kiss.

"CODE PURPLE, CODE PURPLE!" Fred and George yelled out, whilst Ron started whimpering about his 'poor eyes'.

I smiled against Charlie's lips, pulling away slightly so that I could say something. "We should stop. We don't want to scar Ron for life."

He pulled away properly, smiling. The smile made his eyes look bluer than usual. "We'll continue later," he winked. It was lucky that we stopped, because Ted, Andromeda, Molly and Arthur (he also insisted that I call him by his first name) walked in. Mum and Molly were holding two large photo albums.

"And let the embarrassment ensue," Charlie murmured.

Andromeda sat next to me and opened our photo album first. "Okay, let's see what we have here." She flipped through the pages, finding a few pictures that looked as though they were taken when I was around eight. Charlie made a strange noise when he saw one of the photos.

"Look at what you're wearing!"

I winced. I was wearing a ridiculously elegant dress, but in pureblood standards it was casual. It also looked as though it was designed for someone twenty years older than I was.

"That's the sort of stuff I always used to wear," I explained, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "When I lived with the Malfoys."

Ginny asked why I lived with the Malfoys, and Molly quickly explained why. She, along with Ron and the twins, had a lot of questions, but she told them not to ask. Percy stayed quiet. Odd, because he was the most inquisitive Weasley.

Andromeda brushed off the awkward moment and continued showing Charlie the photos of me. They weren't that bad. No photos of me naked, thank goodness. I was happy and surprised to see the photos of me when I was little, before I was kidnapped by Bellatrix. I had vivid green hair when I was a baby, which used to be my signature look. I looked so happy, which was different to the rest of the photos from my years with the Malfoys. My smiles seemed fake; they never reached my eyes. My hair was a dull brown. I've changed so much since then, I realised. Now I can express myself how I want. My opinions, who I talk to, my clothes, my hair colour. But even so, each photo brought an ache to my heart as I remembered Draco.

I saw a packet drop out of the photo album. Charlie leaned down to pick it up. Everyone was busy looking at the photos of me and Dora, so it seemed that we were the only ones who noticed it.

"Hey," he murmured, handing me the package. "Read what it says."

Curiously, I turned the packet over. It read: old family photos.

Old family photos. There would be photos of Mum's parents and sisters and maybe even Sirius. I knew that it was a breach of her privacy, but I pocketed the album without hesitation. Charlie raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Once all of me and Dora's photos were finished being looked at, we moved on to the Weasleys' photos. There were a lot more. Understandable, considering the size of the family.

I enjoyed looking at them all. But they made the photos of me in the manor seem lonely. Though I guess that the photos of me and my sister from when we were babies makes up for it. My definite favourite photo was of the Weasleys at a dragon enclosure. Charlie looked so happy. The whole time he was holding my hand, ignoring Ron and Dora's disgusted expressions and Fred and George whispering into Ted's ear about 'code pink' (they made up codes for interactions between Charlie and I. Seriously).

I was starting to feel very tired when we were reaching the end of the photo album. I rested my head against Charlie's shoulder and gave him a sleepy smile. He kissed my temple in response.

I looked around at the Weasleys and my own family. Percy was looking at the pictures but seeming bored. The twins were laughing at a photo of Ron in his undies. Molly and Arthur were looking at the photos with reminiscent looks. Mum and Dad looked amused. Ron was blushing furiously. Ginny was sitting next to Dora, her eyes drooping. Everything seemed... right.

When we were finished looking at the photos, Fred and George suddenly became aware of my head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Code yellow!" George exclaimed. Embarrassed, I took my head off Charlie's shoulder. Dad grinned at the twins, before looking at me.

"With these two on you, you two will never get any alone time!"

Everyone laughed at this. The laughter snapped Ginny out of her half-asleep state. Molly noticed this.

"Maybe it's time we got home," she said, giving Ginny a sympathetic smile. She frantically shook her head.

"No! I wanna stay with Tonks and Maggie! I _never _get to hang out with any girls!"

"After we visit Bill in Egypt next week, we'll try and catch up," Arthur said kindly.

"You can stay for a sleepover, if you'd like," Andromeda added. Ginny stayed quiet for a few moments before nodding. I grinned.

"Before we go, can I grab you for a talk, Charlie?" Arthur asked, sounding casual but the tips of his ears had turned red. Charlie swallowed, before nodding and following Arthur onto the balcony.

"Could I talk to you, Maggie?" Andromeda asked, sounding awkward and embarrassed.

"Er, sure," I said, having a strong feeling what the talk might be about. Ted's sympathetic look confirmed it.

I followed Andromeda into the kitchen, where I took a seat at the bench. She did as well, clearing her throat.

"I'm sure you know what I'm going to be talking to you about."

I flushed. Dad had warned me that he'd get Mum to give me a talk. "Yeah."

"So I'm just going to make it quick. There will come times when you are, uh, tempted with Charlie. You just have to remember to be safe. There are charms that you can use. I can give you a book if you like-"

"Er, that won't be necessary for now," I said quickly.

"But when need to, just tell me." She smiled sympathetically. "I remember when my mother gave me this talk. It was a lot worse than this. There were diagrams and everything," Mum shuddered, smiling wryly. "I'm sure that you get the gist of sex?"

"Yeah, of course." I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Thank Merlin for that. So basically, be safe, make sure that you're ready and don't let Charlie pressure you into anything you don't want to do – not that he would. And I think that we're done here."

I sighed in relief, sending her a smile. "Good."

"I think we can go back where everyone else is now. If you ever need to talk, just let me know."

She gave me a quick hug before we walked back into the living room. That wasn't as bad as I expected it to be, but still.

I sat next to Dora, who raised an eyebrow.

"How was that?"

"Awkward," I laughed, noticing that Charlie was walking back into the living room, looking a bit flushed. He sat next to me and gave me a relieved grin.

"That was so awkward."

"Let me guess: your Dad gave you the talk?"

Dora wisely chose to turn away and continue talking to Ginny at this point. "Yeah. He felt the need to reiterate everything I already knew."

"How do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Oh, it was horrible. He couldn't say the words, so he made it around ten times more awkward. He just _had_ to drag muggle eklectrical items into the conversation," he said, rolling his eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"He said that 'sex is like plugs and outlets. The plugs have pointy things and they go into the outlets. When they do, eklectricity happens.'"

I started laughing at the euphemism. I knew all about 'eklectricity' as Arthur called it from Ted educating me about muggle life.

Charlie grimaced slightly. "Then he went on about safeness and not pressuring you..."

"Andromeda said the same kind of thing. Glad it's over," I laughed. Charlie stared at me incredulously for a few moments, before grabbing my face and unexpectedly kissing me.

"CODE PURPLE!" Fred and George yelled out. Charlie ignored this continued kissing me, despite the twin's screaming, Dad telling the twins to pull us apart, Ron's cry of 'this is disgusting!' and the laughter of everyone else.

I smiled against his lips and he smiled back. I wouldn't swap this life for the world.


	47. Of Bedrooms, Boyfriends & Broken Hearts

**This chapter is the chapter that sets up what will go down in sixth year. It may be a little boring, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless. This chapter is more friend orientated, but the next chapter will have a bit about the family photos that Maggie pocketed. **

**I've changed the rating of this story because I'm paranoid. Things will get M rated soon, not just for sexual references, but also for dark themes and language. It won't be too bad, but just so you're warned. **

**Oh, and one more thing. This might be the last update for the week. I've got high school stuff to prepare for and I could be really busy. But I will try to get chapter 48 up ASAP ;)**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: XD happy you liked it! Oh and you poor thing! If FOB were where I live and I missed out on seeing them... let's just say that world war three would ensue. And yes! I'd like to be ten years older. I actually had a go at my Mum the other day, saying "you and Dad should have had sex earlier because then I'd be old enough to date my husbands" which in hindsight makes no sense... I shouldn't have called them my husbands lol. XD**

**Snaep: The plugs and outlets idea came to me one day and I thought that it would be funny for Arthur to give one of the Weasleys a talk in that way. Lol. XD thank you**

**Mina Moonweb: XD Thanks! I've got plans for Ron, and yeah, he should become funnier. When he's older, I think. I've also made plans for Ginny being like a little sister to Dora and Maggie, so she won't be girl starved for the rest of her life XD. And yeah, I have some fanfics you can read whilst you're waiting for an update. If you want to read one of my fics that is completed (so you won't have to wait for an update) I'd suggest Priorities, because I think it's probably the best of all my completed fics. Thanks for the review XD**

**Gurl5678: XD thank you so much!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: XD yep**

**TheJesusFreak777: The twins are one of my favourites too. I've got big plans for them! Dora's feelings towards Billie... I've got funny ideas for that as well. It will be awkward. And it probably won't last because Ronks is life.**

**Williukea: XD I promise that there will be more twins. Soon. Little Dora?! Seriously, that was one of my ideas of what they would call their kids. That's a loooong time yet, but it was one of my original plans. Yay I'm not the only one planning the children ;) **

**SeverusSnape'sLove: Thank you ;) people really seem to like the twins! You'll see what pranks they get up to soon XD**

* * *

"Love bites, love bleeds. It's bringing me to my knees. Love lives, loves dies, it's no surprise." ~ Love Bites by Def Leppard.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Of Bedrooms, Boyfriends and Broken Hearts  
**

* * *

Charlie, Dora and I were in my bedroom. We were in the middle of a game of Twister. Charlie was practically positioned on top of me (he was very happy about this) and Dora was tangled in the most uncomfortable positions known to man. As said, Charlie was practically on top of me, and I was awkwardly pressed against the mat, trying not to slip.

"This stupid magical Twister," Dora snarled. "SPIN YOU STUPID MAGICAL SPINNY THING!"

I tried very hard not to laugh because if I did, I would probably collapse. Kenzie had given the magical version of Twister to Dora for her birthday, and the spinner was enchanted to spin when it sensed that everyone was ready. But Dora is an impatient person, and a clumsy one too; it was a marvel she hadn't collapsed yet. Over the years, I've grown out of my clumsiness. Mostly, anyway. Charlie is the strongest here; he plays Quidditch, after all. I think Dora and I both knew that Charlie would win, but we were still determined to last as long as possible.

Left foot green. Wincing, (I'm not flexible) I moved my foot. I was about to ask Dora if she was okay (she looked as though she was about to break) when I heard a tapping noise. With difficultly, I craned my neck towards the window. An unfamiliar looking owl was tapping at the window, with a letter in its beak.

"I should get that," I said, as the owl's tapping became more frantic.

"Don't you dare-" Dora's yell punctuated the air as I managed to crawl off the mat. "Maggie!"

I smirked, sending her a sweet smile as she tried to shove Charlie off her.

"Bloody hell, you're so heavy. Stop eating so much!" she said exasperatedly.

"It's all muscle, just ask Maggie." I could hear the smirk in his voice. Dora grumbled something about Charlie being a self-assured git. She's always like this when it's her time of month.

I opened the window and took the letter from the owl. I don't think that it came from Azkaban, so it couldn't have been Sirius Black. It didn't look like Kenzie's owl, either. And OWL results weren't coming for a couple of weeks yet. Who could it be?

I realised who it was as soon as I saw the handwriting. Darren.

_Hey Maggie,_

_Hope your holidays have been good so far. Mine have been shit. _

I frowned. He was spending the holidays with Kenzie, so how could it be shit?

_Kenzie and I broke up. Now I'm at home with my deadbeat Dad and whore of a Mum. Would it be okay if I could come over tomorrow? I just need to talk to you._

_Darren._

I stared at the letter for a few moments. Why did they break up? They're bloody perfect for each other!

"What is it?" Charlie asked, walking over to me once he had gotten off Dora. He read the letter over my shoulder. I looked up at him when he was finished, to see that he was frowning.

"I didn't realise that Darren had family issues..." he trailed off, looking guilty. He's given Darren a really hard time in the past, purely because he used to fancy me. In the past six or so months, however, he and Darren have become better friends. But Charlie's a good person. Feeling guilty is inevitable.

"You don't mind if I tell him he can come over tomorrow, do you?" I asked quietly. "Kenzie really means a lot to him, and I don't think he has many good friends apart from me, so..."

Charlie gave me a small smile. "Of course I don't mind. Darren's an alright guy. I hope he's okay."

I smiled. Charlie can be annoyingly stubborn when he wants to, but when it comes down to it, he can let go of grudges.

"So do I. I'll write back to him now." I leaned up and kissed Charlie on the cheek, before walking over to my desk. Dora was sitting on the floor, rubbing her stomach and wincing.

"Never play Twister with period cramps," she groaned. Upon realising that Charlie was in the room, she changed the subject. "What was the letter about? Not Black..." she added at my worried expression. I shook my head.

"No. It was Darren. He and Kenzie broke up. He wants to come over tomorrow."

"Why'd they break up?" she asked curiously, standing up.

"I think he'll tell me tomorrow," I replied, sitting at my desk and taking out a piece of clean parchment. Why would they break up? Kenzie is completely mad for him. Darren's crazy in love with her. Something must have happened.

_Darren,_

_Yeah, it's fine. My parents will say yes. They even offered a while back if Dora and I wanted to invite some friends over. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?_

_Things will be okay,_

_Maggie._

* * *

I woke up around twelve that night, thirsty. As I was walking down the hallway, I bumped into a figure. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey," Charlie said, running a hand up my arm. "Whatcha doing?"

"Getting a drink," I replied, aware of the fluttery feeling in my stomach.

"Same here. Why don't I accompany you?" he whispered. I could hear the smirk in his voice even if I couldn't see it.

"Of course." We walked down to the kitchen together, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Once we reached the kitchen, I switched the light on. Suddenly aware of the fact that Charlie was clad in only a pair of boxers, I felt my cheeks turn red. He smirked.

"Like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled. I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of cold water, taking a drink. "Want some?" I asked. He nodded and took the bottle from me. When he was finished drinking, he put the it down and looked at me. His eyes darted up and down my body, and I shivered. I was pretty indecently dressed as well: I was only wearing a pair of bike pants and a tank top. If Charlie sensed that I was uncomfortable, he didn't make a comment about it; he just placed a hand on my waist and smirked, eyes glittering.

"Do you ever realise how hard it is for me?" he murmured, still smirking. He dropped a kiss on the side of my mouth, pushing me against the bench. "How fucking tempting it is when I see you like this?" He started kissing my neck. Let me tell you, it took a lot of strength to tell him to stop. Charlie frowned and pulled away.

He's bloody tempting as well! At the moment, it's really hard not to-

Stop. Having. Dirty. Thoughts.

"Just..." I began, not really knowing how to say what I wanted to say.

Since Charlie asked whether I wanted us to shag, I've been thinking a lot about it. More than usual. This might sound cliché, but I know that Charlie is the one. He wouldn't hurt me. I've also been thinking about myself and what I want, and I think I've realised that I am ready to go all the way. I think. And here we were, up at midnight and clearly tempted by each other... I didn't see what was stopping us.

"Maggie," Charlie began, sounding slightly hoarse. "Do you wanna go back to my room?"

Wordlessly, I nodded, feeling nervous yet excited. Charlie placed a hand on the small of my back as we silently made our way up to his room. All I could hear was his breathing, which sounded more laboured than usual, and the pounding of my heart. If someone had told me that this was how I was going to spend my night, I would have suggested visiting St Mungos for a mental check up. But now... I don't know. I don't even know if I really am ready for this...

Of course I am. I've dreamt about it, thought about it... Charlie's my boyfriend, so why wouldn't I be ready?

I tried to push it away, but I still felt apprehensive as we entered the room he was staying in. He closed the door and faced me, grabbing my hand and squeezing.

"Are- are you wanna do this?" he whispered. I bit my lip. I wasn't so sure anymore, now that we were about to. But upon glancing at his body, his expression, how his eyes had a mysterious quality to them in the dim lighting... I wanted it. The minute I said yes, he forcefully kissed me, pushing me onto the bed. It took me a few moments to register the whirlpool of feelings going through by body at being kissed like this, but when I did, it didn't take much for me to kiss him back. His hands were on my thighs, slowly moving up higher. I'd never been touched like this, and I couldn't help but arch my back up for more contact. Still, I wasn't sure if I was ready. But I deepened the kiss all the same. At this, Charlie abruptly moved his hands away and pulled away from the kiss.

"It shouldn't be like this," he murmured, voice low and eyes clouded over. "This feels... forced."

He got off me and lay on his side, propping himself up on an elbow and looking at me seriously. I turned bright red. Oh my god... I can't believe that I just did that...

But I felt relieved – even if I felt a little irritated and embarrassed that he put a stop to his conquests – that he stopped. It did feel wrong. I didn't want it to be like that.

"It's okay," I said, my voice coming out as a squeak. Charlie frowned as I stood up and pulled my bike shorts down a bit. The full force of what we almost did washed over me again – shit, _I_ was the one who was wanting more, and _he_ stopped. He mustn't have wanted to. "I'll just... I'll just go," I said, wanting to run away from this embarrassing situation. I was just about to leave when I felt Charlie's hand enclose around my wrist, pulling me around so that I was facing him.

"Don't go," he said softly. Upon realising that I was blushing, he started smirking. "Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed," he said lightly, giving me a little shove. Half-heartedly, I started smiling, my cheeks still hot. "I just didn't think it was right, y'know? And to be honest, I don't think that you're ready," he added quietly, letting go of my wrist.

I almost sighed in relief. For a millisecond there, I was worried that he didn't really like me, that he didn't want to go all the way... but thank Merlin he knows me so well. It's all well and good _thinking_ that I was ready, but when it was suggested and there was the possibility that we actually _would_... it's a whole different story.

"You're right," I answered, feeling a whole lot better. Then I realised that if we did, it would possibly be the stupidest thing ever. My parents are two doors down, Dora is a room away... thank god he put his foot down, because I don't think I would've had the strength to. He has that effect on me.

The crazy, irritating, godforsaken effect.

I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his bare chest. He pulled me closer, kissing my temple, before letting go and smiling.

"When you're ready, really ready, you'll know. Don't convince yourself of it just because you want to."

"You're really amazing, you know that?" I kissed him, muffling his response, undoubtedly a 'yes.' I pulled away after a while, much to Charlie's chagrin. He faux pouted and I merely grinned.

"We don't want to get carried away, do we?" I kissed his cheek one last time, not really wanting to leave but making my way towards the door anyway. Once again, he stopped me.

"You can sleep in here, if you like." He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it attractively. "If you want."

I knew that we would only be sleeping, but I felt a little apprehensive. Well, as long as I get out before Ted wakes; Charlie's manhood _should_ remain intact...

"Sure." I walked over to his bed and lay down, Charlie following after me. Once we were comfortable, I noticed that Charlie was in a position clearly to his benefit: he was staring right down my shirt.

"Oi," I said, half-jokingly. All the same, I pulled my singlet up. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen it all before. Remember the day in the Prefects bathroom?" he reminded me. I flushed at the memory.

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

He cocked an eyebrow, a half-smirk playing on his lips. Damn, he's sexy. "Maggie, when are you ever going to realise that you have nothing to be embarrassed about?"

I raised an eyebrow in response, stomach turning at the suggestive look he was giving me. I grabbed his face and kissed him softly, not wanting either of us to get too carried away. I don't think he realises how much he really means to me. Charlie understands me better than most, cares more for my comfort than his, never fails to make me feel better, kisses me like he means it, and most importantly: he accepts me. Weirdness and all.

When I pulled away, he smiled and hugged me. Eventually, I ended up curled against his chest, his arms encircling my body.

Call me crazy, but I think I might love him.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, knowing that I had to get out of Charlie's room before Ted found out. Not wanting to wake Charlie, who looked bloody adorable when he was sleeping, I crept into the hallway. No one was up yet, so I made a beeline towards my bedroom. I tried to get back to sleep, but my mind kept wondering back to last night. How Charlie and I almost did it. How he stopped it because it wasn't right. It dawned on me how amazing that was – how many guys would stop touching and kissing their girlfriend, who was clearly enjoying it, because deep down he knew that said girlfriend wasn't ready?

I'm no genius, but I don't think many guys would do that.

I remembered that Darren was coming over today. To talk. He's no Charlie, but I can see that he's been a good boyfriend to Kenzie. Why would they breakup? It just confuses me.

I'll have to write to Kenzie. Considering that I wasn't about to get back to sleep any time soon, now was a good time. Taking out a piece of parchment, a pot of ink and a quill, I began to write.

_Hey Kenz,_

_Hope you're well. Okay, I'm just going to stop the small talk (or would that be small writing?) and cut to the chase. I heard that you and Darren broke up. He's coming over today. Kenzie... why? You were great together! I've never experienced a breakup, but it mustn't be great. I really hope that you're okay. _

_Can you reply to this tomorrow? Darren might not like it if you reply when he's over, and this way I'll get your side of the story after I've heard Darren's. Don't worry, I won't be taking sides. You're both my friends. _

_But I may get Dora to set you both up. She had some good plans involving Charlie and I in a broom cupboard – it should work for Darren and you too._

_... Sorry that was completely inappropriate of me. And insensitive. Sorry._

_Miss you &amp; take care,_

_Maggie._

I gave the letter to the family owl, watching it fly off into the distance. I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder what Darren's doing. Are they thinking of each other? Dreaming of each other, perhaps, as it's early?

I don't know. I just hope that they're all right.

* * *

When Darren arrived via Floo Network, he caught Charlie and me in a very compromising position. I was straddling him and he was kissing my neck. We didn't want to get too carried away, but easier said than done.

Only a tad embarrassed (Darren doesn't judge or tease, and plus, I've walked in on him and Kenzie snogging before so now we're even) I pulled away, smirking as I saw Charlie sigh and roll his eyes. I stood up and walked towards Darren, giving him a swift hug. Merlin, he looked terrible. Dark under eyes, unhealthily pale skin and a miserable stance. Considering that he claimed his mother to be a whore and his Dad to be a deadbeat, that would be part of the reason. Kenzie is definitely the other part.

"Hey," I said, giving him a smile. He returned it but it didn't reach his eyes.

Just as he was about to talk, Dora came skipping down the stairs, still in her pajamas. She had just woken up.

"Wotcher, Darren," she said cheerily. She's taken to saying wotcher recently; I think she's mimicking some rockstar. She turned to me, looking curious. "I heard thumping and moaning last night. Did you and Charlie get some? Oh, you're both flushed. Let me guess... Darren walked in on you both?"

If I was flushing before, I was flushing now. I glanced at Charlie, who was smirking devilishly, and Darren, who was nodding at Dora.

"Well, I think that Darren wants to talk in private with Maggie... Charlie, come with me?"

Charlie made a noise of protest, as if he didn't trust Darren to be alone with me. I walked over to him, giving his cheek a kiss.

"You don't have to be worried. He's heartbroken over Kenzie. We'll only be talking about that. He doesn't like me, so what's there to be worried about?"

Ignoring Dora's eyebrow waggle in our direction, Charlie answered. "I'm not worried. I just want to spend the day with you."

Heart melting at his expression, I swiftly kissed him. "We'll spend the night together like last night, promise. Just talking," I said quickly, worried that he would interpret the comment incorrectly. Seemingly, he didn't, because he smiled and ran a hand over my cheek.

"Sounds great," he grinned. "Can you wear something like what you wore last night? You looked gorgeous. As always," he added, winking. I smiled, blushing slightly. Compliments do that to me; they make me feel all warm and nice inside. I was about to tell him the crazy thought I had the night before, when-

"Yes, yes, stop talking about my gorgeousness," Dora said, tutting and walking towards us. "Honestly, Charlie. I love how you think that I'm gorgeous, but please. I am in a serious relationship with David Gilmour from Pink Floyd and he wouldn't like you talking about me."

I rolled my eyes. Way to ruin the moment, Dora. But I quickly realised why she did: Darren was looking uncomfortable and a little upset upon watching Charlie and I. It wasn't because he liked me; it was most likely because of Kenzie. He _was_ in a relationship, and now he isn't. Seeing others happy was bound to make him feel strange.

"Dora, Maggie is the better looking twin. We've discussed this. I know that this must be a tough blow for you." He winked at me again, and I smiled in response, before he turned back to Dora. They continued to debate, whilst I approached Darren.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked, giving him a sympathetic smile. He nodded tersely, and I lead the way outside. We passed Mum on the way, and I hastened to introduce them to each other.

"Mum, this is Darren," I said. Andromeda held her hand out for Darren to shake and he did, giving her a smile.

"Hello, Darren. I've heard a lot about you," she said, giving him a warm smile; she must have realised that he was a bit down. He smiled in return, and this time, it reached his eyes.

"You too, Mrs Tonks."

"Please, call me Andromeda. Do you two want anything? Food, drinks?" Mum wasn't usually like this, but there was an exception when visitors were over.

"No thank you," I said, grinning. Darren said the same, before Mum let us walk off.

"Nice place you've got here," Darren said, looking around in interest. "Where are we exactly?"

"Outskirts of London," I replied, taking a seat at the bottom of my favourite oak tree.

"I don't live too far away," he said thoughtfully, sitting next to me. "But my place is nothing like this. Your Mum is really nice."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. It faltered when I noticed his upset expression. "So- so I take it things aren't like this where you live?"

"Not even close," he snorted. "It's a crap house. Crap parents. Mum cares about banging guys. She's cheating on Dad, but he's too wrapped up in his drugs to give a fuck. My older brother moved out years ago. We still write. I would live with him, but he's married with kids."

I bit my lip. I've always wondered why Darren was so blunt and to the point. Sometimes he's blunt to the point of pessimism. Now it's clear why.

"Do they care about you?" I asked quietly.

"They don't give an actual fuck. They can't even bother to fix the place up. Dad's magic... it's faded since he's been taking drugs. It messes with things. Mum dropped out of Hogwarts when she was fifteen. The only spell she knows is a contraceptive one." He laughed bitterly. "They're good at pretending. Kenzie even liked my mother until I told her the truth. Dad can pull his act together for a few days before he goes insane."

When I was younger, I _thought_ that my Aunt and Uncle loved me. Now I can see that it was all a ploy, a facade, but it was enough for me to believe. Thinking that someone loved me made things easier.

But for Darren, there was so facade of love. No pretences of caring. It reminded me a bit of how Mum claimed she felt during her childhood.

I decided to ask the stupidest question in history. "Are you okay?"

Darren laughed bitterly again, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. About them, I mean. I don't love them. It used to affect me, but now it doesn't." I looked at him properly. He wasn't lying. That was curious. I mean, I still love my Aunt despite everything. But these are Darren's _parents_, and he doesn't love them. It's strange. "But otherwise? I'm fucked."

Usually Darren is funny and blunt... but I had never seen him look so depressed. I knew why. Kenzie.

"What happened?" I asked. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"What happened?" his voice became quieter and less rough. "I was at Kenzie's place. It was going so well. One night, we... we shagged. It was great. But her Dad found out. He wasn't happy. Yelled at Kenzie, yelled at me. When Kenzie came back from her Dad, I told her that I didn't regret a thing. She got up at me, saying that she felt like a slut and that I _should_ have regrets, because she got in trouble. Apparently I was only in it for the sex. How the hell she came to that conclusion, I don't know. She over thinks things. She told me to leave, I told her I loved her... she said it was all bullshit. Things were said. And she ended it."

This took me a bit to process. They shagged? Not really surprising, considering the level of intensity in which I caught them snogging. But Kenzie... yes, she over thinks things. She often thinks that guys are in it for the wrong reasons. But this is _Darren_, her best friend since second year... surely she could see that he meant it?

I noticed his expression. He was grimacing, looking as though he were in pain. When he spotted me looking, he gave me a lopsided smile.

"Really fucked it up this time, didn't I?"

"No," I said firmly, feeling a pang at his expression. I squeezed his arm and looked at him seriously. "I'm no genius when it comes to relationships, but you two were great together. You can try to make things up to her when school comes back. I'll talk to her. Things will be fine."

He rolled his eyes. "They all say that. She was the first one I told about my family, when it did matter to me. Being with her, her advice... it made me realise that I don't need family. I had her. I didn't realise that I loved her all these years. When she wasn't talking to me because I liked you, it really hurt. When I kissed you, I thought about her. Kissing her. Why did she do this?" he said angrily. "How could she think that after everything we've been through?"

I didn't really know what to say to this.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "You didn't need to know all that."

"It's okay," I assured. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"That'll be good," he replied, a bitter edge to his voice. "I'd like to know what her side of the story is."

If Kenzie tells me not to tell Darren, I probably won't tell him because I wouldn't want to betray her trust. Then again, he _does_ have the right to know. I'll just see what I'll do when she replies to the letter.

"If it makes you feel better, I think she's an idiot," I smiled. I honestly suck at comforting people, but it seemed to work. At least he was smiling.

"Anyway, how are things with you and Charlie?" His change in attitude was shocking: one minute he looked somewhat depressed and now he looked happy again. He's good at pretending.

"Great," I said, grinning. Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Have you two shagged?"

"No," I answered quickly. But I decided on telling Darren what happened last night. Firstly because we made a promise to tell each other about our relationships (and he just fulfilled his side of the promise) and secondly because I didn't think he wanted to talk about Kenzie anymore.

"We were going to last night," I said, blushing as Darren grinned suggestively. "But he stopped it. I'm glad he did, because it wasn't right."

"That was good of him," Darren said, still grinning. Suddenly, the smile slipped off his face. "Maybe I should have stopped with Kenzie. Maybe she didn't think it was right."

That conversation took an unexpected turn. "Don't think that. You don't know for sure."

Again, I suck at comforting people. Darren sighed and rested his head against the trunk of the tree. "You know what, Maggie? Love bites."

All I could think was poor Darren. His family don't care for him, the girl he loves left him... for him, love _does_ bite. I just hope I can be there for him. And Kenzie. Maybe I can get them back together. I hope.

I just want them to be as lucky as Charlie and I have been. They're both great friends and great people. They deserve to be happy. Darren certainly doesn't deserve the family he has or the heartbreak he's going through.

I turned my life around. I left my old family and started to live the life I should always have been living. I have my parents, my sister, my boyfriend and my friends. I never expected my life to change. I thought I would always be living in the Manor. But I got lucky. I hope that some miracle like that can happen for Darren.

* * *

**I've got a ridiculous goal for this chapter. Ten reviews. Can you guys do it? Just leave a review... and we'll see what happens. It'll be awesome if I reach the goal XD**

**Have a nice daaaayyyy (Imagine I said that like in the Bon Jovi song)**


	48. Wounds That Will Never Scar

**HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY MY FELLOW AUSSIES XD I hope you all have a great day celebrating how lucky we are to live here! Even if Queensland is having the hottest day in fourteen years, we're still lucky! But some snow wouldn't go amiss...**

**Anyway. I didn't reach my goal of ten reviews! Ahh I was one off! **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: It was intended to be naive musings, glad you realised it ;)**

**Gurl5678: I didn't realise that his backstory was so sad... sorry for making you cry! But thank you very much for the praise :D**

**Snaep: Lol, you didn't sound like a psychology professor. I'm glad you liked that Charlie stopped. I actually had intended for them to do it, but I thought it was clunky and didn't fit at that point in time... so yeah. Thank you! I hope all goes well for you at your school XD**

**TheJesusFreak777: I agree with you. I don't want them having sex at sixteen. I mean, I don't have anything against anyone who does. It's a personal choice. I don't judge. I'm not a judgemental person when it comes to religious, political and ethic views. I only judge people on their taste in music... jokes. Anyway, I think that they'll at least be seventeen when they do it. It's not that much different to being sixteen, but at least they're of age... I'm not sure yet. I thought the part about Darren was a little rushed, but I needed to establish it then because it explains a lot about his personality, and I need that for sixth year. Now. Onto what you said about Charlie and Maggie... I think I've realised that as well. I've had this chapter planned out for ages and they do have a deep-ish conversation in this chapter... so hopefully that will make up for the meaningless fluff and lack of deep-ness. Lol. And as for Tonks asdhfashfashfuiasdgf I have something planned out for her and a certain someone and it will establish her character and practically her life after Hogwarts... kinda. Lol. And don't apologise for long reviews! They're the best! **

**Williukea: XD Genius minds do think alike! I was planning to maybe do that as well! But I faced the same dilemma that you did. I'll have to think of new names... lol. Thank you :D**

**Guest no. 1: Thank you so much! Dora will be dating someone, and I'm not keeping that a secret. But how long that lasts, I'm not sure. XD**

**Guest no. 2: XD this might sound weird but I love when people say they've read my story within a day, two days etc. It's like saying, "I've put time aside so that I can read the work you have put hours into. I read over 150,000 words in two days, because I just couldn't stop reading." Idk man, I just love reading stuff like that. Thank you so so much!**

**Guest no. 3: His backstory has been planned for ages. I needed to write it. Happy you liked it :D. So... I've never been in love (unless you count fictional characters and band members, but let's not) so I'm just assuming what it's like; I've read and watched a lot of romance centred books, fanfics and movies. I've never been married (maybe in my head, but not really) and I have no idea what fighting with someone you love that much would be like. But it obviously wouldn't be good. I hope you're okay. I've had boyfriends, but as a thirteen-year-old girl, I don't have experience with love. So what I'm writing in this may be really unrealistic, but at least you relate to what Darren's said about love ;). If I follow my plan for this story (which has been known to not happen) then they will get back together, but I'm not sure. Thanks for the review!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: You are so lucky that you get to see FOB! Speaking of FOB (kinda) and bands in general... GERARD FUCKING WAY IS COMING TO WHERE I LIVE ON MARCH THE FIRST FOR THE SHOCKWAVE FESTIVAL AND OTHER BAND PEOPLE WILL BE THERE LIKE SLASH AND **_**FALL OUT BOY **_**AND I CAN'T FUCKING GO BECAUSE MY MUM SAYS THERE ARE PAEDOPHILES AND MY DAD WILL FORBID IT AND AFHASDOFAOSFYHAOSYFASD. Ahem, sorry. But seriously, March the first is going to be so horrible. Gerard will be FIFTEEN FUCKING KILOMETRES away and I won't be able to see him. I got all excited at first and had visions of Gerard hugging me (I think about that way too much) and giving me his autograph and letting me take a photo of us... it was stupid and farfetched though. Like going to the festival was. I cried and begged and told my Mum that I will never see MCR live so I NEED to see Gerard... but she didn't agree. She can speak for herself, her favourite band member from when she was a teenager kissed her on the lips... anyway. When FOB go on tour here (not for the festival) my Mum says I can go if I find someone who likes FOB. Which will be hard, because I need to find an adult and no adults I know like FOB. I'll have to bribe my Dad. Anyway, I'm ranting so I'll get on with it. Lol. I'm glad you like Darren now, because I never intended for people to hate him, even when he was a massive prick. Oh, and as for who I'm married to... well, let's name them. My main husband is Gerard Way. Then Duff McKagan from GN'R, Axl Rose from GN'R, Nikki Sixx and Tommy Lee from Motley Crue, Kurt Cobain &amp; Dave Grohl from Nirvana/Foo Fighters, Brendon Urie, Billie Joe from Green Day, Robert Plant from Led Zeppelin, Jon Bon Jovi, David Lee Roth from Van Halen and Malcolm Young from AC/DC. Lol. They're not really my husbands. But I tell everyone that they are. Oh, and people aren't going to be acting their age next year, I don't think. Maybe in some ways... But sixth year is going to be hectic. I've come up with plot ideas, one which involves your OTP. Hint. I think you know whom I'm talking about XD sorry for this ridiculously long reply!**

* * *

"And all the wounds that are never gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me." ~ The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Wounds That Will Never Scar**

* * *

"This- this must be Sirius Black," I said quietly, examining the photograph, a little shocked. He had wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders in a majestic, refined way, deep grey eyes that had a haunted yet happy quality to them, and a smile so wide it looked as though it would split his face in half. I checked the back of the photo for writing, and the reason for his smile was confirmed: _Sirius after he ran away from home. _So that would make him sixteen, if I remember Andromeda's story from all those years ago correctly.

Andromeda. I knew this was a breach of her trust and privacy, but I remembered the photos I pocketed two weeks ago tonight, and my curiosity rekindled. There wasn't a chance Mum could catch Charlie and I looking at these letters: it was late at night, and we were keeping quiet. I still felt guilty, but I was just so curious about her past and my relatives. I have connections to Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange and, of course, Narcissa. I wanted to know more about them. What they were like before the reputation I know them for was established.

Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?

I acknowledged how hypocritical I was being: I don't like secrets being kept from me. But I ignored it. It wasn't _that_ bad.

I looked at Charlie, who was frowning at the photo. Then he looked up at me.

"Smile, Maggie."

"Er, why?" I asked, confused.

"Just do it."

Still confused, I smiled. Charlie glanced at the photo I was holding once more and then looked back at me.

"You have the same smile."

I inspected the photo. I couldn't see it, but I'm not making note of my smile every day. I suppose it's not a bad thing: Sirius Black was a handsome man, in that aristocratic pureblood sense. But I don't want to share a smile with this man. He betrayed his best friends. He killed people. However, that was getting exceedingly harder to believe. How could a man with a smile like that commit such terrible crimes? I guess Looks can be deceiving.

I know why Mum kept this from Dora and I. It would probably make her question certain things. About her family, Sirius included. It probably brought up painful memories. So by looking at these with only Charlie as company, I'm sparing her from the pain, right?

"Let's see what comes next," I said. The next photo was of a woman, who for a moment, I thought was Mum. But then I noticed a few differentiating features. This woman had dark-brown curly hair, not light brown. She also had sharper, more refined features than my mother: sharp, high rising cheekbones and a strong jaw. Her eyes were a shade darker, and she held herself with more poise, more arrogance. I would say that she was around my age, maybe a little younger.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

I'm not entirely sure why, but the photo was making me feel strange inside. Like a horrible sense of déjà vu. In my mind's eye, I got a vision of a woman with an unearthly cackle. This wasn't unexpected; Narcissa told my family and me that I was in the care of Bellatrix Lestrange for a whole year before Narcissa and Lucius took over. I never really thought much of it until now. What would it have been like? Would I have been neglected of basic necessities? Would I have received any love? I couldn't remember any of it. I was only a year old when it happened. The vision of her cackling was my only recollection.

"So that's the woman who kidnapped you," Charlie said, the anger in his tone tangible. "I've seen pictures of her before, I think. When I was little and wanted posters were all around the place."

"You probably have," I said, putting the photo back in the pile. I didn't want to look at her anymore. She's the sole reason why I didn't grow up with my family. She's put so many people through misery, not just my family. She's murdered people. She's committed terrible crimes. For years, I've been so angry with my Aunt and Uncle for keeping me from my family, when really, Bellatrix is the one who caused all of it. I'm not saying that what my Aunt and Uncle did was right, but none of it would have happened if it wasn't for Bellatrix. Why did she do it? Narcissa said Bellatrix did it so that Andromeda would pay for her mistakes. But what mistakes? And why? So many people make mistakes. Maybe Andromeda did something to Bellatrix? Mum never said that she and Bellatrix had a bad relationship. She hasn't actually said _anything_ about their relationship. If it was bad, she would have said something.

Narcissa also said that Bellatrix intended for me to be a weapon. That doesn't make too much sense to me. How would I be used as a weapon? I'm glad that with the Dark Lord vanquished and the majority of Death Eaters in Azkaban, I'll never find out.

"You two look alike as well," Charlie admitted, in a tone that indicated he was worried I would be offended. I wasn't. Bellatrix looked a lot like Andromeda, just darker. In the particular photo I just saw, she didn't look evil. Not yet, anyways. So yes, it was understandable that I looked like her. "You look a lot like your Mum, but you look like your Dad at the same time," he said thoughtfully. "But you also look like Black and Bellatrix. No offense."

"None taken," I said honestly. "Let's see what's next..."

The next picture was of Mum. She was standing next to Narcissa and Bellatrix, their parents standing behind them. It was an all too familiar type of photograph: stiff, astute, fake. I've been part of Malfoy family portraits before, after all.

Bellatrix was standing in the middle of her two other sisters. She looked around fourteen. She was smiling, and it reached her eyes, making them gleam almost evilly. Mum, who was standing on Bellatrix's right, looked quite alike to her older sister. But she looked a few years younger; her features were softer, her smile warmer. But it didn't reach her eyes, as if she understood that it was fake. Much like I did when I was younger. Narcissa was on Bellatrix's left. She looked like the odd one out compared to her two sisters: blonde-haired, blue-eyed and appearing to be much younger than her two older sisters. She looked innocent, as if she had no idea that her eldest sister would practically force her into raising her estranged sister's child. She would have thought she would have grown up like any pureblood would. Be sorted into Slytherin, marry her betrothed, have a child, settle down as a housewife. This all went to plan, except for where I came in.

I wonder what Bellatrix thought of her future. Did she know that she would become a Death Eater? Did she know that she would end up with a life sentence in Azkaban?

Andromeda would have known that she was different. She told me so that day I discovered the truth about my childhood. I wonder if she knew how things would really turn out.

She wouldn't have. None of them would have. They were young. They didn't have any real say in how their lives would turn out.

I glanced at their parents; my grandparents. My grandmother was evil looking. Elegant, beautiful, dark. Like Bellatrix. My grandfather on the other hand looked like Narcissa. Not evil and dark, but cold, aloof, proud. Honestly, he looked like a bit of a swan, with his blonde hair, long neck and pointed nose. I could see Draco in him. I quickly put the photo down. I didn't want to think about him at the moment. I know that pushing away my problems and worries won't make things easier to deal with, but it worked for me.

I turned to Charlie, who was looking at me with interest. "What is it?" I asked.

"These photos are bringing up weird thoughts for you, aren't they?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," I admitted. He smiled comfortingly, urging me to continue talking. Memories of Draco came rushing back to me. "I just... I don't miss how my life was. But these photos are just making me remember Draco, and how things used to be. It also makes me wonder... what would my life be like if I stayed with them?" I said quietly. "I know that I would be miserable. You just have to look at Mum and how _she_ looks and you can see what life would be like. Would I be betrothed to someone? Would I eventually believe in pureblood supremacy, if I was lectured on it enough? Would I be like I am now, or would I be cruel?"

"You were put in Gryffindor because you were strong enough to fight against their ways," he said gently. "You would just be you no matter what."

I guess he had a point. Even when Lucius backed me into a corner in Knockturn Alley, I didn't give in, or beg for him to let me go. I said some pretty stupid things to him. I should have kept quiet; it would have made things easier. But that stubbornness is a part of my personality. Not even a near death situation changed that part of me.

I was aware and unashamed of my stubbornness. But the other trait I have that often sees the light is selfishness. That, I'm not so unashamed of. These pictures have made me realise a lot. I usually push Draco-related thoughts from my head. But it's hard when I realise how selfish I've been. I've condemned him to this life without love, or at least the sort of love I offered him.

But I remember what Mum and Dad said when I told them about the letter Narcissa sent. There will come a day when I can see him again without putting anyone in danger. I've had thoughts like this before, but they make me feel horrible every time. Not just for Draco. But for Mum. But for everyone who has had to live like they have.

I smiled at him before looking at the next photograph. It was of Andromeda, but it wasn't a picture of her with her old family. She must have accidentally put this photo in the wrong spot. It was one of her and Ted.

She had clearly taken it herself; it was slightly blurry. But from what I could see, I would guess that she and Dad were around sixteen. Our age. He was kissing her cheek and she was smiling as if she were the happiest girl in the world, as if she didn't have pureblood parents, as if she didn't know that she would be disowned in around a year's time. Ignorance is bliss.

I put the photo down, biting my lip. This was wrong. These photos were a part of Mum... curiosity be dammed, I shouldn't be looking at these pictures; I shouldn't be looking at these parts of Mum that she clearly doesn't want people seeing. Not just the pureblood her; the rebellious teen who fell in love with a muggleborn. She didn't show us these photos for a reason. I knew it all along that I was invading her privacy... funny how the photo I hadn't anticipated on seeing made me realise that.

"This is wrong," I said to Charlie, putting all the photos back in the zip lock bag. I wasn't even halfway through looking at them all, but I didn't care. I glanced at Charlie, who nodded.

"I hoped you'd realise it," he chuckled. "_You_ don't like telling people about your past, when _you_ were in a pureblood household... do you think Andromeda does? Of course not. When you were telling me about it that night in the library-" he started smiling at the memory of that night- "you glossed over the details."

He made a point, but my reasons were different to what I'm sure Mum's would be. "I miss Draco. That's why I don't go into it. It... hurts. Mum does it because her life with them was painful and unloving."

"So you think she doesn't miss them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course she would. She wouldn't miss her life, but she'd miss parts of them. Her siblings. Her parents. You can't just leave the people who raised you and forget about them, hate them. I can see that in you," he added quietly, eyes having a mysterious quality about them in the dim lighting. "I worry about that sometimes. How it affects you."

"It doesn't," I said quickly, acknowledging the truth in what he said but not commenting on it. I only miss Draco. The rest? Dead to me. I didn't want Charlie to be worrying about me, because I'm fine. As long as I don't think about Draco...

Because honestly? When I do think about him, whenever I wake up in the early hours of the morning, or when I'm alone... I usually cry about him. About how bitterly unfair everything is. But I guess I can't have everything. With Mum and Dad and Dora and Charlie, I'm happy. I wasn't with the Malfoys. But why can't I have the best of both worlds? Why can't I still see him, whilst not giving myself over to Lucius, who claimed that he would kidnap me any chance he had? It isn't possible. Not in this universe or point in time, anyway. I focused back on Charlie, blinking back tears. "I- I promise I'm okay with it. I've accepted that I can't see him anymore," I said, lying through my teeth. It was stupid to hope that Charlie wouldn't see through it.

"Liar," he said, smiling wryly. "You know, numbing the pain won't make it any easier to deal with."

I snorted. "And what book did you get that from?"

He grinned, seriousness disappearing. "I knew you'd say that." His grin faded a bit, being replaced by that serious look again. Damn. I thought I had distracted him. "But seriously. Take one look at you and anyone can see that there's something stopping you from being completely happy."

Ever since my first year, when Charlie told me straight up that I was being a selfish prat, I've always wondered what it is about him. How he knows me so well, how he can read me like a book... it's incredible but unnerving. I don't want to open up about Draco. Maybe numbing the pain of losing him wasn't a smart way to deal with it, but that's just how I deal with shit: I push it away. Well, most of the time.

Charlie pressed on. "I don't know anything about Draco's personality. I don't even know what sort of memories you have with him."

"And you want to know?" I asked. "Why does this matter to you so much? I don't want to talk about it."

"I want to know about him because he means a lot to you," he said gently, placing his hand on mine. "Look, you don't have to tell me about him. I get that you don't want to. But it's okay to be upset about him, and it's okay for you to tell someone about him. And it's okay if you don't. So if you ever want to..."

Charlie and I haven't had a serious conversation like this in ages. For a while, I think we were just caught up in our happiness. We still are. But he was my best friend before he was my boyfriend. The best friend who always knew when something was bothering me.

I took note of his expression. Blue eyes were burning into mine with such intensity it was as though he were looking into my soul. And in a way, he was, cliché as the phrase may be. Despite how happy I always was, _he_ knew that something was always bothering me, whether _I_ realised it or not. He knew what it was about, as well.

I keep my problems to myself. Lock them away, so that I don't have to think about it, and so I'm not bothering others with them. I mean, there is nothing worse than a whiner. Sure, I've told people – Dora, my parents, and of course, Charlie – about how I miss Draco, and how unfair it is that I can't see him. But I haven't told anyone the reason why I sometimes cry about him, not that anyone knows. The reason is I miss him. Simple and plain as it sounds, it's the reason. He was the one person whose thought or presence would make me feel better even on the worse of days, when I lived at Malfoy Manor. And now, he's not. If I think about him, I want to cry. That's not how it was. Not how it should be.

Glancing at Charlie's expression, my mind was made up. Maybe if I relive the happy memories – properly – the thought of him would still make me smile.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, giving him a shaky smile. "Alright. I remember the day he was born. I was ordered to stay in my room whilst the house elves helped deliver Aunt Cissy's child. Uncle Lucius stayed with her. I remember walking into Aunt's bedroom, and seeing him for the first time. He had white blonde hair and pale skin. I thought he was the cutest baby ever. The next day..."

I told Charlie everything. Every memory about Draco Lucius Malfoy I had. The good, the bad, the funny, the sad. It didn't matter. He didn't say a word; he just listened. I cried a lot. For the first time in my life, I wasn't ashamed of the tears, nor did I admonish myself for showing such displays of weakness. Charlie had never seen me cry like I did. And he'd also never seen me open up like I did.

But as I drifted off to sleep in Charlie's arms, I realised that it was okay to cry. It was okay to care about someone like I did for Draco. It was okay to open up about things I wasn't so comfortable with. If I didn't, the wounds would leave scars. I would forever associate Draco with the bad memories and horrible feelings that came with being forced apart.

Now that I'm not holding anything in, the wounds can heal.

It wasn't healthy to push away things and not deal with them. I always knew it, but it took someone to help me realise it _and_ act on it. I thought I would feel awful after reliving every memory, happy or not. But instead, I feel as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As if given time, I _will_ be able to smile at the thought of him.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. And wrapped in Charlie's arms. It was a nice way to wake up.

Charlie was extremely cute when he was asleep. He was smiling slightly, as if he were having a nice dream. I wonder what it's about.

"Hey, wake up," I whispered, shaking him lightly. If we didn't get up soon, Ted might catch us. Slowly, his slight smile turned into a wide grin, and he opened his eyes.

"Morning," he said, pulling my body against his in a hug. I smiled, remembering last night. I really did feel better after telling him all about Draco. My memories weren't secrets, but they were a personal, private part of me. But this was Charlie. My best friend. I was comfortable with him knowing. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes," I replied, pulling away from the hug and kissing his cheek. I had a better sleep than usual. This was because of two things. I had told Charlie everything about Draco, and thus I felt free (and emotionally drained). The second reason for my unusually good sleep was Charlie sleeping with me. Not in _that_ way.

"So how do you feel?" he asked, looking hopeful. He probably thought I felt a lot better about everything. And he was right.

"Really good," I said honestly. "Thank you," I added. He knew exactly what I was thanking him for.

"Maggie, it's no problem," he said lightly, grinning. "Your cousin... I've heard a lot of bad things about Lucius, but I don't think Draco's like that. Ron starts Hogwarts the same year as Draco, maybe I can ask if he'd befriend him? Percy will be a fifth year, and a Prefect no doubt, so he'll look out for him. I'm sure the twins will give him a chance as well. Just because you are raised by pureblood bigots, doesn't mean that you _are_ one, after all." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "You're proof of that, and Ron and Percy and the twins will see that."

"You'd... you'd really ask them to do that?" I asked, becoming a little choked up at how bloody sweet he was being. He doesn't just care about _my_ wellbeing and happiness; he cares about the wellbeing and happiness of the people I love. That means a lot to me. It also shows a lot about his personality. What sort of person he is.

"Of course!" he said, eyes burning with love. "I'll personally make sure that he has good friends and that he's okay. Look at his father – he's abusive and cruel, even to his own son. I don't want Draco to turn out like that. A little bit of love can go a long way – and yes, I did get that from a book," he added, grinning. I returned it, mind reeling. How was it that I ended up with someone like Charlie? He isn't perfect, far from it, but he's perfect for _me_. He didn't just understand _me_; he understood what I believed in, he understood what I wanted for people. He understood my motives for choices I make, stupid or wise. And I understood him as well.

"Charlie," I began, smiling but feeling a little nervous. "I think I might just l-"

Just as I was about to tell him that crazy thought I've been having, Dora burst through the door.

Congratulations, Dora. You win a prize for being the best at ruining moments.

"Crap, I knew you'd be in here, Charlie. You might wanna get out. Dad is wondering why Maggie is sleeping in so late, and why you are too... Mum's distracted him, but it's only a matter of time. Are you dressed, or-"

"Yes!" I said quickly, getting out from under the covers and proving it to her. She grinned.

"Good. For a second I was worried that you weren't, and then Dad would possibly kick Charlie in the-"

"Got it," Charlie said, looking a little uneasy. He turned to me, adding in an undertone, "if I'm not murdered by Ted, we'll finish talking later, yeah?"

"Yeah," I replied, smiling. His eyes were twinkling, as if he knew what I was about to say before Dora rudely – but thankfully, if what she said was true – interrupted. I think he does know. And I think he feels the same way. He grinned and kissed my cheek, before walking out and saying, "if I die at the hands of Ted, I'll haunt you in my death."

I grinned. "Sounds great."

Even as he had left, I was still grinning. When Dora noticed this, she raised an eyebrow and went to sit next to me. "You're happy this morning," she said thoughtfully. "Did you and Charlie shag last night and you just got dressed to avoid suspicion?"

"No," I said, grinning at her ridiculous suggestive eyebrow waggle. "I'll tell you all about it later."

She scrunched up her nose. "Ew! I don't want the details."

"I just said we didn't shag," I reminded her. "I'll tell you why I'm in a good mood later on." I don't think it will be as hard and emotionally draining as telling Charlie was. I think the second time will be a bit easier. It might make me feel even better than I do now. Dora's my sister. We share everything with each other, and she deserves to know this.

"Alright," she said, giving me a wide and sincere smile. "But... er, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Mum came into your room earlier to check on you, and she spotted some of her photos." Dora looked around and spotted them quickly: they were on my bedside table. "And she wants to talk to you."

I bit my lip. Even though I realised how wrong it was last night, it didn't change the fact that I invaded her privacy. It didn't burst my bubble, but I _was_ expecting to have a harsh talking to. I knew I would be caught, somehow. I smiled wryly. "I guess I deserve that."

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last chapter of the holidays. But when that will be up, I don't know. High school starts tomorrow and I have no idea if I'll be very busy or not. But the school gives each student a modern and really good laptop so I'll be writing fanfiction a lot more. It's so much more practical than writing on my computer, which I can't carry anywhere. So yeah, updates will be more often than they would be if I didn't have a laptop, but they probably won't be every two days or whatever I've been doing. There will possibly be four days between each update, but I'll make sure each chapter is a decent length.**

**I hope you all have a great day, and until a few days time, **

**So long and goodnight.**

**Who gets that reference? XD**


	49. Ripples In The Water

**This would have been up earlier, but fanfiction decided to fuck up for almost a day. Thanks for that, not. **

**It's almost been two weeks. It feels like ages though. High school is pretty good. There's a lot more freedom. To be honest, the reason I haven't been updating isn't because of homework. I've just been really lazy. And so bloody tired. I have sleep issues. My over active imagination doesn't help that, but it does help this story: I've planned out what is going to happen in sixth year, and it will be pretty big in all aspects. There is a reason for all the family related conversations. **

**This is the last chapter of the holidays, and then shit will happen... and I have no idea how to write it. Lol.**

**And holy Merlin, sixty favs and eighty follows! Thank you all so much! **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you very much!**

**chocolatecheesecakes: Yep, it's Ronks! Yes, my parents are merciless, and I hate them for it. Less then a month until Gerard Way is here... But it would be awesome if I could go to a FOB concert with you. Or anyone who likes them. Lol. I haven't got my laptop yet, which sucks... but hopefully I'll get it this week. High school is... actually pretty good. I've met people who like the same music as me. I like it. So far. But I have a feeling things will go badly soon. Lol. And yes! You got the reference correct! Yay! Glad you liked the chapter! Oh, and by the way, what's your fav FOB song?**

**Gurl5678: Yes, things are very different here. Very. Thanks for the review! xxxx**

**TheJesusFreak777: Thank you! As for is Andromeda is angry or not, you'll have to see ;) Thanks again!**

**Williukea: I had the same thought! But yeah, Maggie wouldn't name her child a silly name like Nymphadora... and yes same here! Most of my OTPs are not canon or not my OC!**

**DaughterofaBeautyQueen (Lissie Dianne): Thank you so so much! I will do :D**

* * *

"For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way." ~ Ramble On by Led Zeppelin.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Ripples in the Water**

* * *

"Before I get a lecture about respecting your privacy, I just want to say that I'm really sorry," I said in a rush before Mum could get a single word in. She blinked, before shaking her head.

"I wasn't going to give you a lecture about privacy, although what I am going to say does relate to that." She looked between Dora and I, before continuing. "I don't like talking about my family, for a few reasons. But what do you want to know? Maggie, you wanted to know something when you stole those pictures. So what is it?"

I blinked. Andromeda seemed so open and forward, which was a change. I hadn't anticipated that, nor had I predicted that she wouldn't be angry. I mean, _I_ would be feeling pretty angry if, say, Charlie was going through my personal items to discover facts about my past. Not that he would do that, considering he knows it all now. But Mum is a different story; she hasn't told us before. I would suspect that Ted is the only person who knows exactly what her life was like before she eloped with him and was disowned as a result.

Maybe she realised that we had a right to know. Or maybe she realised she was ready to tell us. Either way, there were definitely things that I wanted to know. Stealing those photos wasn't such a bad idea after all... but maybe if I just asked Mum what I wanted to know, she would have told me, and there would be no deceit on my behalf involved.

Before I could ask one of the many questions I wanted to know, Dora butted in. "Did you have to wear corsets when you were little?"

I bit back a laugh. Leave it to Dora to ask a question like that. The corners of Mum's lips twitched, relief flooding every inch of her face; this wasn't going to be a serious conversation, even if there were serious questions. It was just another discussion with her daughters.

"Not until I was eleven," she answered, grimacing. "They were horrible and painful. My mother always used to say that beauty was painful." She rolled her eyes, and Dora laughed.

"I'm glad that I'm ugly then," Dora said brightly, gesturing towards her casual attire: jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Mum smiled, before looking at me. She must have sensed that I wanted to know more about what sort of clothes she wore.

"What say you, Maggie? I take it that your questions are more serious, considering _you_ stole my photos."

I grimaced, not at her tone (which wasn't angry in the slightest) but at what I did. Not one of my smartest choices. I seem to be having that thought a lot lately.

"Er, yeah. I do. What sort of relationship did you have with Bellatrix?"

I knew that it was a major contrast in the calibre of questions, but there was no use in beating around the bush, especially when it was a sensitive subject.

Her expression hardened at the name of her deranged sister, but it didn't seem as though she would reject the question.

"When I was really little, around four or five, we did have a fairly close relationship," she said quietly, eyes still hard but also clouded over with nostalgia. "When Narcissa was little, she was the pride and joy of our mother and father. When she was one, I was three and Bellatrix was five. Bellatrix was jealous that Narcissa got all the attention. Of course, this changed as time passed; Bellatrix was eventually the favourite. At the time, I was a little jealous as well. My parents had never doted over me like they did to Narcissa. So Bellatrix and I bonded over that: our jealousy towards Narcissa."

Her expression was bitter and wry, but her tone was anything but. It was quiet, as if she was admitting a story that hadn't been told for a long time. After a moment, she continued.

"It didn't last long. Once Narcissa had turned three or so, our parents deemed her uninteresting. Bellatrix once again received their love and attention. She was the eldest; she was the one who would inherit the money, the one who would be focused on the most by everyone. As with a lot of people who have been spoiled since a young age, she became arrogant. She thought she was better than everyone else. She looked down upon me; around that time, I sought to displease my parents and she hated that. Narcissa wasn't important to her. Bellatrix cared about Bellatrix. And mother. That's all, until she was recruited as a Death Eater."

The words came from Mum's mouth so easily, as if she had longed to talk about it in such a long time.

"So you and Bellatrix bonded over jealousy?" Dora asked. "For a while, at least?"

Andromeda nodded, and Dora continued. "That doesn't sound like a good relationship to have with your sister." She made an excellent point. Sometimes I forget that although Dora can be very jokey, she's smart.

"Yes," Mum replied, nodding in Dora's direction. "That's exactly it. With Narcissa, we didn't bond over anything; we were just close, until she didn't want to be associated with me. It wasn't unhealthy. But with Bellatrix, it was. Because of the things she's done, I don't like talking about how we're related, let alone how close we once were. I don't expect you to understand that," she added with a wry chuckle.

"I do," I said, and I did. It's how I feel about her other sister, Narcissa. Mum gave me a piercing look, as though she were trying to read my mind. She didn't have to. She knew exactly what I was referring to.

"Am _I_ supposed to?" Dora asked, looking confused. "Because I don't. She's done horrible things, Mum, but I don't see how talking about her is a bad thing. It sucks, but she's still your sister."

I glanced at Mum. I knew how she felt, or at least I thought so. It's hard to admit that you still care, love or think about someone who should be dead to you. A _certain someone_ is the perfect example.

"But she _isn't_ my sister," Mum said softly. "She _isn't_ the little rebellious five year old I was once close to. _That's_ my sister. Not the woman who is responsible for hundreds of lives. Not the woman who is locked up in Azkaban." Her eyes were no longer hardened with anger; they were soft and sad. I could tell that she loved Bellatrix still; the person she once was, that is. And I could tell that she hated that as much as I hated still loving my Aunt.

"Oh," was all Dora said, before keeping quiet. She gave me a look, which clearly read 'I am completely out of my depth here.'

I wish that I could be. That I didn't relate to how Andromeda was feeling so much. But what is done is done. Bellatrix isn't the person Mum thought she was. She's moved on from that. I should do the same with my Aunt.

"Is there anything else you girls want to know?" she asked. "Anything at all."

So us three talked for hours. We asked silly questions and serious questions, and got funny and interesting answers in return. Mum answered _any_ question we had, told us everything about her family that we wanted to know, and we told her what _we_ thought about them. Dad came and sat with us for part of our conversation too. I told them about _my_ experiences growing up in a pureblood household. It was hard, but after I had talked to Charlie the night before, I felt as though there was nothing I had to keep from them. They were my family. Our family-related talk actually turned into a confession talk; Dora admitted that she felt as though Mum didn't trust her enough to talk about her past. I had nothing to confess; I had told them everything that Ted and Andromeda wanted to know about Draco, My Aunt and Uncle. Mum assured Dora that it was nothing about not trusting her. I think only I understood where she was coming from. After Dora's confession, everything became less serious, but we were still confessing. Mum confessed that she always pictured Charlie and I getting married. Dad didn't like this confession, which shocked us all (note the sarcasm). Since my parents and sister were confessing their sins (however minor they were) I decided it was time I came clean about something.

"I have something that I've been keeping from you," I said, causing Dora to abruptly stop talking about how she once planned to lock Charlie and I in a broom cupboard. She looked panicked for a second, which confused me.

"Yes, Maggie?" Ted said, smiling.

"Mum has secretly been buying me Bon Jovi CDs. I love them."

Dora's panicked expression dissolved. I realised she must have thought I was going to tell them about the Azkaban plan. As much as I knew it wasn't something I should keep, I was going to anyway. Before I could have more guilty thoughts, I saw Dora's face harden into anger.

"How dare you like that sort of music?! You are no sister of mine!" she exclaimed, flicking her hair and looking down at me pompously. Ted tutted and shook his head.

"I thought I raised you correctly, Maggie. At least I have _one_ daughter with brains." He shot Dora a proud look, whilst she stuck her tongue out at me.

At least their staged outrage was enough to distract me from my guilt.

* * *

Charlie and I never _did_ finish the conversation we had earlier that day.

* * *

Three days later, Charlie, Dora and I were bouncing on the trampoline we had bought and set up the day previously. I love muggle inventions. The best part of the trampoline was the nets: we could shove each other and we wouldn't fall off.

"I'm taller than you, Charlie!" Dora exclaimed whilst she jumped. It only lasted for seconds before she was shorter, then taller, then shorter again. She continued bouncing, as did Charlie, whilst I sat down, their movements vibrating and making me bounce. Suddenly, Dora gasped and fell down on top of me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, her elbow digging into my stomach. "What was that for?"

She scrambled to her feet and pointed to the sky. I rubbed my stomach, whilst Charlie raised an eyebrow at me, before looking back at Dora. She was still pointing to the sky, and I was just about to ask what the hell she was going on about, before I saw it: three owls flying towards the house.

"That's our OWL results!" she exclaimed, unzipping the trampoline and jumping off. "Come on, we have to see them!"

"Fuck," Charlie muttered, panicked etched on his face, likened to Dora's expression. They had to get an E at the very least on several of their subjects, whereas I had to get an E at the very least on _only_ four of my subjects, all of which I was fairly good at. All the same, butterflies started forming in my stomach.

"It's okay," I said to Charlie, my voice coming out surprisingly soft. "You'll be fine."

"You don't know that," he retorted. Dora rolled her eyes at us and muttered something about us being slow, and started to run off towards the house. "Come on," Charlie said, jumping off the trampoline. He held his arms out to catch me, and I gratefully jumped into his arms.

"It'll be alright," I assured him. Of course it would. He studied harder than a lot of people. He nodded, looking as though he had lockjaw, before grabbing my hand and running up to the house.

Once we were up there, the first thing I saw was a discarded envelope. Walking further into the door, I spotted Dora clutching the letter in her hands, a wide smile on her face.

"I did it!" she squealed, handing me the letter.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail grades: _

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_NYMPHADORA TONKS HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Arithmancy: A_

_Astronomy: A_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: T_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

She did it! She got the marks she needed!

"Congrats!" I exclaimed, forgetting my mounting nerves for a moment and giving her a hug. She lifted me up and spun me around, laughing like a maniac.

"Wait until Mum and Dad get back from work! They'll be so happy!" she practically screamed in my ear, putting me down. "Come on, open up yours!"

I looked at Charlie, who was smiling at Dora but still looking nervous. I swallowed hard before picking up the letter on the table, opening it with shaky fingers. I should have been more nervous than I was: these marks determined which subjects I was allowed to continue, which would affect my future job. But I was fairly confident.

_MAGNOLIA BLACK HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Herbology: P_

_History of Magic: T_

_Potions: A_

_Transfiguration: O_

I let out a huff of relief. I _was_ fairly confident, but you have no idea what a relief it is to know that I have the opportunity to become a member of Pureblood Power Abolishment. If I study hard this year and next year, my NEWTs should be a breeze...

"How'd you go?" Dora asked, sounding nervous.

"Great," I answered, grinning. She squealed and jumped on me, screaming praise into my ear. Over her shoulder, I looked at Charlie. He was holding the letter in his hand, biting his lip. I pulled away from Dora's grip and walked over to him, tentatively holding his free hand. It was insensitive to celebrate how I was feeling about my marks before knowing how my best friend went.

"How is it?" I asked. He handed me the letter, avoiding eye contact.

"See for yourself," he replied, his negative tone making my stomach drop.

_CHARLES WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: D_

_Herbology: A_

_History of Magic: P_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

"Why do you sound so negative about this?" I asked incredulously. "You did better than me!"

I looked up at him. He was grinning gallingly down at me. Oh. He was just messing with me. I punched his arm, smiling, and hugged him. He did it! We all did it! Dora joined in on the hug.

"I don't care if I'm the third wheel," she said, squeezing us harder. "Let's celebrate!" She pulled away, a wicked look in her eyes. "Mum and Dad won't be home for a couple of hours, and they've got champagne in the cupboard... they won't mind if we have _one_ celebratory drink, right?"

"Let's wait for them," I said firmly. I didn't want to get into too much trouble, especially when things with Mum and Dad were so good. Dora pouted but agreed.

* * *

Mum and Dad were really happy with ours marks, and they agreed to us having some champagne. More than one glass, actually; enough to make us tipsy but not enough to make us drunk. Dora, Charlie and I sat on the balcony, sipping champagne, laughing and talking about sixth year.

"I still like Billie," Dora said, seeming to disregard that Charlie was in the vicinity. "So if he still likes me..."

"Good for you," I said sincerely, smiling. "You deserve to have a good boyfriend."

She grinned sheepishly. "You do too... oh wait, you already have one," she amended, sending an apologetic look at Charlie, who grinned.

"Billie's cool. You'd be good for each other."

Dora pulled a face. "Please, no more disgusting soppiness. We're celebrating, not talking about who is good for who."

They continued talking about sixth year, whilst I stayed quiet. It might be the alcohol, but it felt as though there was something electric in the air, as if something was going to change. Sixth year was going to be different. It wasn't just the classes or the homework. It was other things as well. Darren, Kenzie (who still hadn't replied to my letter), and, of course, visiting Sirius Black in Azkaban... I had the feeling that big things were going to happen. My gut feelings haven't always been correct, so I could be wrong. But why did I have the feeling that this year wasn't going to be as great as Dora and Charlie are saying?

* * *

**Bit of a shorter chapter than usual. It was also a filler chapter. But I PROMISE that things will get more interesting. Just bear with me. So... yeah. Please review!**

**P.S To any Bon Jovi fans reading this... I don't hate Bon Jovi. I love them. I'm basing Ted's feelings of those of my Dad and my godfather, because they always give me a hard time about loving glam rock. Actually, I'm really basing Ted off a mixture of them. Bon Jovi rule.**


	50. It's Only The Beginning

**Chapter**** 50! I can't believe I've written this many chapters! And 20,000 hits!**

**So as some people would know, a huge tropical cyclone has hit Australia on the coast of Queensland. It's caused really horrible damage in a few cities, towns and regions. Please pray for anyone whose properties have been damaged, and that the cyclone won't cause any more severe damage. Also, Brisbane. It's been flooding here, and we'll get some of the cyclone late tonight and early tomorrow, and although it will be ex-tropical by then, it could still cause severe damage and more flooding. I'm really worried about everyone here, but more so for the victims of the cyclone. Please keep them in your prayers! Right now, it's so eerie because there's no rain or wind and I checked the weather and it's on it's way... so freaked out right now.**

**Anyway.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you so much!**

**Williukea: XD you'd have to have a resurrection stone for them to meet :D**

**TheJesusFreak777: YOUR FRIEND IS SO LUCKY OMG. Oh, and if you're psychotic, I'm psychotic: I like dark stuff too... that movie is great, by the way. Oh, M rated chapters. I'd say it's a mixture of them all. Dark-ish themes, more swearing, more sexual sort of stuff... just the general M rated themes. I think. Thanks for the review XD**

**Guest #1: I'm only human; I can only update as fast as I humanly can! **

**Guest #2: By putting Maggie in Gryffindor, I'm not automatically saying that she's a good person. In this story, I have good characters that are in Slytherin. Andromeda, who is a huge part of the plotline, for instance. And although this character isn't in the plotline yet, Peter Pettigrew is an example of a Gryffindor who wasn't good. Although at the moment it may seem as though I'm enforcing the Gryffindor = good/Slytherin = bad stereotype, that's all going to change. Maggie is in Gryffindor because she has the traits of a Gryffindor – bravery, stubbornness, recklessness. Any one of those things can be either good or bad.**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: I love those FOB songs. I've heard most of the ones you mentioned. To be honest, I haven't listened to much of Save Rock and Roll. My favourite album is Folie a Deux; I don't get why people hate that album! I love their new album. Novocaine and Uma Thurman are the best XD. My fav songs are probably American Suitehearts, Novocaine, I Don't Care, From Now On We Are Enemies, Sugar We're Goin Down, Dance Dance, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs and Miss Missing You. I LISTENED TO THE AIRBOURNE TOXIC EVENT! Timeless and This is London are the best songs. I love the singer's voice. I'm going to listen to more of them. You're lucky you have a friend who likes FOB. At high school I've actually met heaps of people who like FOB. And other bands. Which is great! Gosh, this reply is basically band related... no regrets XD. I don't get why people don't like Bon Jovi. My teacher from last year is now my brother's teacher, and he told my brother to tell me that I'll grow out of Bon Jovi in a few months. NEVER! Pink Floyd are great as well, but I never got into them like I got into Led Zeppelin (Ramble On is one of my all time favs as well!). Thanks so much for reviewing, and no problem about it being late!**

**Lily: I replied on google drive AND emailed you about it but you didn't reply. REPLY! PLEASE! **

**Lucy Greenhill: New reviewer! Yay! Thanks so much xxx**

* * *

"We're going down, down in an earlier round. And sugar we're going down, swinging." ~ Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

**Chapter 50: It's Only The Beginning**

* * *

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Charlie said, kissing my cheek. "Prefect duties finish in an hour, so see you then."

I smiled. "Seeya." Charlie's departure for Prefect duties left me alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Dora was saying hello to Sharla and Ellie (and, most likely, Billie), Darren was with some mates from his year, and I had no clue where Kenzie was, although I knew she was on the train; Dora had seen her earlier. Considering that I had nothing to do, I decided to go and look for her. She didn't reply to my letter, and I wanted to see if she was okay. Stretching and standing up, I walked out of the stuffy compartment. Kenzie would most likely be in the front of the train, which wasn't too far from where I was now, so I went that way. On my way, I ran into Fred and George, who were starting their first year today.

"Hey!" I said, grinning at them. Being around the twins would make even Snape grin. That is, if he knew how to. Noting the mischievous grins on their faces, I raised an eyebrow. "What have you two done?"

"Well," Fred began, sounding conversational. "It was a complete accident, you see. George and I had just borrowed a green paint bomb from our new friend, Lee, and we were looking for a candidate to be our testing target. Preferably a Slytherin."

I grinned, as George continued Fred's spiel. "We found a worthy candidate: Marcus Flint from fourth year. He's the one who looks like a troll. But just as we were about to throw it at him, a girl got in the way."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"She had red hair and was wearing a shirt that had a gun and a rose on it," Fred said. "Do you know her?"

A shirt with a gun and a rose? I know exactly who that would be. "That was my friend Kenzie, I think. Where is she?"

"Back there," George replied, pointing to behind him. "She wasn't very happy with us, so we ran away."

I frowned. Kenzie can take a joke, and it isn't as though cleaning herself up would be hard, not with magic.

"Can you say sorry for us?" George asked, looking a little guilty. Fred rolled his eyes and muttered something about George being a goody-goody. I guess in a way, Fred is like Dora and George is like me. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm looking for her now, so I will. You two have fun," I said, winking at them before they ran off. I remember my first trip on the Hogwarts Express. I remember my first day. I hope the twins have as good of a time as I have had. I've been looking forward to the twins coming to Hogwarts for ages now. Don't get me wrong, Percy being here is cool as well, but the twins are going to make things a whole lot more interesting, for the students and teachers alike. In half an hour, they've already pranked someone. So if that's anything to go by, this year will be hectic.

Finding Kenzie was pretty easy; I just followed the green footprints into the front compartment of the train. She was sitting down on a seat, reading a book and humming the tune to a song. I cleared my throat to grab her attention. She jumped a little and looked startled, startled look changing into a guilty one upon seeing who it was; I reckoned she ignored the letter I sent her.

"Hey," she said, giving me a small smile. It was obviously a fake smile. "Come sit down."

Without hesitation, I took a seat next to her. She put her book down and faced me. There was an awkward silence, which I chose to break.

"Why didn't you reply to my letter?"

I tried to be gentle about it, but my voice sounded harsher than I intended it to. If she noticed this, she ignored it.

"I don't know," she shrugged. I frowned as she didn't elaborate; Kenzie is one of the most talkative people I know.

"Can you tell me what happened with Darren?"

She rolled her eyes at the name, which disconcerted me. How can she dismiss him like that, without an ounce of pain in her eyes?

"Well, I thought that he was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and it turns out he wasn't."

It's been two months since I've spoken to her, and she couldn't have changed more. It wasn't just her words or tone of voice; it was her whole demeanour. She looked cold and detached; incredibly strong yet broken at the same time. It would seem amazing that she could get through something like this, until you remember that she's made this up in her head. Darren wasn't using her. She has just convinced herself of it. To be honest, she's always had that part of her personality, but I didn't think it would extend to this level.

I didn't know what to say, so I said something stupid. "He told me what happened, and he says he wasn't using you."

Kenzie snorted. I semi-predicted it; it seemed like something the new Kenzie would do.

"Oh, of course he said that. He wants to paint himself as innocent. But don't listen to a word of it. Guys don't think with their brains, Maggie, and they're all the same." She suddenly seemed really riled up and angry. She stood up, eyes glistening slightly with tears. She furiously blinked them away and walked out of the room, taking me by surprise. Is she ashamed of being upset or something? Her change in attitude was dramatic, unhealthy. So even though I knew she wouldn't initially appreciate it, I went after her. She walked at a swift pace, and I followed, close enough to see where she would go but far enough away for her to not hear my footsteps. I was about to call out her name, when a sandy-haired guy walked out of his compartment, bringing her swift walk to a sudden halt. I stopped too, ducking into a nearby compartment but poking my head out to see what would happen. Because I knew exactly who that sandy-haired guy was.

Darren grabbed her hand. I couldn't see what her expression was, and upon seeing this new Kenzie, I wasn't sure what it could be.

But I _could_ see Darren's expression. It was pained and desperate.

"Please listen to me," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry for everything, okay? I never meant to make you feel like I was only in it for-"

Kenzie yanked her hand out of his grasp. "I don't want to hear your excuses." She ran off then, whilst Darren groaned and walked back into his compartment. I bit my lip. Can't she see that she's being an idiot? And that she's making Darren feel horrible? I was about to walk out of the compartment, when I felt someone grab my hand. I whipped my head around, startled. I thought I was alone in here.

My eyes narrowed automatically at the sight of him, stomach erupting into nervous butterflies. Our last encounter wasn't good. So as you can tell, I wasn't particularly comfortable with being in the same compartment as Neeson.

"Hey there," he said, giving me a wink that made me want to gag. I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to linger. The door was open, and I was going to get out. Charlie warned me that Neeson was the sort of guy that would do anything to hurt a member of Gryffindor. I wasn't going to be a victim, like I almost was last time.

I had taken one step out of the door, when he said something that made me stop in my tracks. "My mother told me something interesting about you."

I turned around. I should have kept walking, I know, but it was a queer thing to say. If he wanted to grab my attention, he would have just said that he heard something about me. But bringing his mother into it was weird, strange. Off.

I raised an eyebrow, and he grinned. It was an evil looking grin. It made me feel uncomfortable. "Oh, never you mind. But let me ask: how's things with the Weasley? Are you two looking for a future together?"

I was starting to get a little annoyed. What the hell was he on about? Does he think he has a chance with me or something? Well he's wrong about that.

"Yes," I said, tone rude and sharp. He smirked and lounged back in his seat, looking satisfied.

"Good luck with that." His tone sounded sincere but his expression was sarcastic and goading. Neeson's smile was giving me bad vibes, but his tone and words made me feel weirder. What was he going on about?

_Neeson likes to bait people, so that they're under his control. Don't fall for that._

That was something Charlie told me one day. Neeson was just lying. So I shot him a filthy look and walked out, heading straight to Darren's compartment.

Seriously, I haven't even been on the express for an hour and a lot has happened. If that's any indicator of what this year will be like...

Once I was at Darren's compartment, I knocked on the door. It slid open immediately; Darren's mate Bob being the one to open the door.

"You must be looking for Darren," he said, and he moved aside so that I could see him. Darren was leaning his elbow on his knee, his head rested in his hand, miserable expression plastered onto his face.

"Er, Darren," Bob said pointedly, nudging his foot. He slowly looked up, appearing to be uninterested. When he made eye contact with me, he straightened up, but his expression remained the same.

"Hey," I said, giving him a small smile. "Do you wanna come with me?"

He nodded, remaining silent but standing up and following me out of the compartment. This was weird. Darren was usually talkative. But I guess the break up has changed Darren as much as it has Kenzie. Once we were back at my compartment, he finally spoke.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Prefect duties," I replied, sitting down.

"So are you two are going well?"

"Yeah," I replied, trying not to sound as enthusiastic as I felt. I didn't want to make him feel bad. Darren smiled wryly.

"That's great," he said, wry smile changing into a fake-sincere smile. I mentally winced. I should have just changed the subject. But the truth is, I'm way out of my depth here. I mean, Kenzie's given me great advice when it comes to anything along the lines of dating. Darren has also given me great tips; he's the reason I realised I liked Charlie. So I wish I could help them _both_ more. Especially when Kenzie, one of the most positive and bubbly people I know has changed into a cold-hearted, pessimistic person. And don't get me started on Darren. It's as though his personality has been replaced by that of Moaning Myrtle.

I have no experience with any of this. And I can't help.

"Are you alright?" It's the stupidest question in history, and I knew I would get an answer I wouldn't be happy with, but I asked it anyway.

"I miss her," he said simply, tone flat and monotone but eyes anything but. "But she couldn't care less."

I would disagree, but at the moment, it's seeming like that. I was going to say something, when Charlie walked in. Thank god. I don't know how much longer I would be able to deal with a depressed Darren.

"Hey," Charlie said, giving me a small smile and frowning slightly at Darren, who hadn't acknowledged his presence.

"Hi," I said, giving him a pointed look, silently telling him that I didn't know what to do. To my greatest surprise, Charlie sat down next to Darren, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Darren, mate," he said, glancing at me and smirking at my shocked expression. "Let's go get some fresh air."

Another surprise: Darren obliged and stood up. Towards the end of last term, Charlie and Darren _did_ become close, but I didn't expect Charlie to care about how Darren's feeling. But I suppose he really has let go of the grudge he held against him for almost five years. I wonder how long that will last.

A minute or so after they walked out, Neeson walked past my compartment and leered at me. I shivered. I have the strangest feeling that he isn't lying about knowing something about me.

* * *

"What did you and Darren talk about?" I asked whilst we waited for the sorting to begin.

"Nothing about Kenzie or anything like that," he replied, tapping his fork on his plate. "We just talked about random stuff. I asked how he went on his OWLs, and what he wanted to do when he was finished school."

"Why didn't you ask how he was or try to help?" I asked curiously. I mean, if _that_ was what Charlie wanted to talk to him about, I could have just done it.

"I didn't want to make him feel worse. So I didn't talk about it."

That's a good point. "Did he seem happier?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, smiling. Maybe what Charlie did was right. I think I'll stop trying to mention Kenzie to Darren, and Darren to Kenzie. I'll just pretend that one doesn't exist when I'm with the other, unless they want to talk about it. Maybe that will make things easier. "He's actually a really good guy. I don't have a problem with him at all."

"So you finally grew up," I joked, nudging his arm. He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him, so I was practically on his lap. I raised an eyebrow. He can go from serious to jokey in a matter of seconds.

"What? Fred and George aren't here," he pointed out.

"They will be soon," I said, spotting McGonagall leading in the nervous looking first years for the sorting. In response, Charlie placed his hand on my thigh. I was used to this; after all our escapades on the holidays, I was bound to be. But we weren't on holiday anymore, and this wasn't the sort of thing to be done in public. But if this occurred to Charlie, he didn't act on it.

McGonagall pulled out a scroll, cleared her throat and read a name off the list.

"Abercrombie, Baylee."

A short girl with a blonde ponytail walked up to the stool, and sat down. McGonagall put the battered hat on her head. It was silent for a few moments, before yelling out 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

I looked over to the Hufflepuff table at the sound of a very loud cheer, grinning when I saw Dora and Ellie standing on the table, whooping. Sharla shot me an incredulous look at their antics, grinning, whilst Billie (who wasn't dating Dora _yet_, but it was only a matter of time) looked up at Dora fondly. Baylee Abercrombie looked very happy about the enthusiastic greeting. Sometimes it's hard to see, but there's a reason Dora was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Whilst other students were sorted, Fred and George started waving frantically at Charlie and I. All the students near them found this very amusing. Charlie was giving the twins a 'you-had-better-stop-before-you-two-get-a-detention-before-you're-even-sorted' look, but it wasn't working. It was only when a tall girl with dark skin shot the twins a filthy look and muttered something did they stop, both looking shocked. She must have said something pretty harsh for them to stop what they were doing. Fred continued to look shocked, but George stepped forward and held his hand out for her to shake.

"That was weird," I said. Charlie nodded.

"They've stopped waving. She must have said something."

"But since when does Fred listen to what others say?"

He made a good point. I have a feeling that she threatened them somehow. The dark-skinned girl looked nice but strong and challenging at the same time. Perhaps challenging enough even for the twins.

Charlie's attention slipped as the rest of the sorting drew on; the twins weren't until the very end. When Fred's name was finally called out, Charlie's attention sharpened.

Fred walked up to the stool, looking calm and confident, as if he was certain he would be sorted into Gryffindor. He would be, I reckoned. I couldn't imagine either of the twins being in any other house. The hat sat on his head, silent, for a few moments, before it screamed out 'GRYFFINDOR!'

"Knew it," Charlie said, grinning at Fred, who was walking towards us, looking just as happy as his older brother did. When he reached us, he casually pulled me and Charlie's hands apart, as if he did it on a regular basis, and sat in between us. Charlie raised an eyebrow, but Fred just grinned in response.

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't yell out code pink. Then what would have happened?"

"Nothing, because no one here knows what code pink is," Charlie reminded him.

"Except for George, who would run over and attack you. Hey, Ted was the one who said we could do it," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. Charlie rolled his eyes, looking at George, who was just about to be sorted. Fred's joking demeanour changed immediately upon noticing that George was about to be sorted.

"Come on, Georgie," he said quietly. I saw George smile slightly at Fred, as if he had heard him. Then his face was obscured by the old hat. It sat on his head for about five seconds, before choosing the same house as his twin brother. George yanked the hat off his head, grinned and handed it back to McGonagall. Then he walked quickly towards us.

"Congratulations, brother," Fred said, moving over so that George could sit next to him, which meant that he was next to me as well. "Now that you're here, we can make Maggie and Charlie sit even further apart from each other!"

I laughed, but Charlie just rolled his eyes. "You two have sad life goals."

"What? I just don't want to be an uncle at eleven, is that a crime?" Fred said, giving us a smile that was the epitome of innocence (not).

I put a hand over my mouth to stop laughing at Charlie's horrified expression. "Where did you get that one from?" he asked, sounding very confused and incredulous.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "Ted just told us that if we left you two alone, I'd become an uncle. How does that work? How would Maggie become pregnant if I left you alone?"

Charlie's horrified look increased tenfold. Fred just looked confused. George was holding back a smile, and he exchanged a look with me. I think he knew _exactly_ what Dad meant. It was too funny to be embarrassed about.

"George, you know!" Fred whined. "Come on, tell me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," George said calmly. Fred was about to protest, when suddenly he gasped; the plates had filled with food. To Charlie and I, this was nothing unexpected (but even after all these years, it was cool) but to the twins, it was. They were looking at all the food as if it were a million galleons.

"I've officially decided that Hogwarts is my favourite place in the world," Fred said, grabbing a drumstick and biting it in a very dog-like manner.

"Same here," George agreed. "Everyone looks so nice... and gullible," he grinned. Of course George wouldn't _just_ say someone looked nice. He may be the less full-on twin, but he's no shrinking violet. "Except for the guy glaring at Maggie."

I looked around at the Slytherin table, expecting it to be Neeson. But instead, George was looking at the staff table. At Snape. Yes, he was glaring at me. He's done it before. It can't _just_ be because of the pranks, can it? I don't know. It's weird. When Snape caught me looking, he sneered and looked away. I frowned.

"That's Snape," Charlie said. George raised his eyebrows.

"The guy Maggie made herself look like when we came over for dinner?"

"Yep," I answered, grinning at the memory of that very eventful night.

"Wow, his hair really _is_ greasy..."

"Yeah, this lighting makes it look even worse..."

I almost choked on a piece of potato as they continued to discuss Snape and why he doesn't use shampoo. Snape's going to have a hard time this year. I prank him, Darren pranks him, and now the twins are going to join in...

"Hey Maggie, what sort of pranks have you done on Snape?" Fred asked, looking curious. I grinned. I wanted this question to be asked.

"So many. The first one involved some flowers and perfume..."

It was good reliving all the fun memories of my first year with the twins that night. I made the most of it, because I still had that ominous feeling about this year.

* * *

**Since it's the fiftieth chapter, can you all leave a review? **


	51. Reliving Old Memories

**I'm sorry about not updating in a while. High school has been busy and I've been especially tied down in English homework. My English teacher hates me and thinks I'm a crap writer. So I have to try and prove her wrong :/ But anyway, here's chapter fifty-one! It's a bit of a filler chapter, and there isn't much meaningful interaction between Maggie or anyone else, but I'm dropping major hints everywhere about what will happen in the upcoming chapters, if anyone can pick up on them. **

**Over 300 reviews! **

**Sarahmichellegellarfan1: Thank you for helping me reach 300! Virtual cookies for you. In response to some of your questions: yes, this will go to the war, and yes, this fanfic is the reason I originally deleted Peace, Love and Empathy, but obviously it's now reposted. Speaking of that, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**DaughterofaBeautyQueen: Thank you so much! It's been hard keeping things in the correct time. I've been making small changes to things and adding things up and maths definitely isn't my strongpoint. And thank you! The only reason I can write is because it's such a big hobby, and they say practice is perfect! Xx**

**Mackenzie: Honey, I'm not interested in talking to bullshitting-lying-backstabbing-green-day-poser-naive bitches, so fuck the hell off my account and go back to ditching your so called 'best friends'. Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you so very much! Hope this chapter is good x**

**Lucy Greenhill: Thank you! There's a bit of twins in this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Luna Lightblade: I replied to your review in a PM... so yeah :-) **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: McGonagall definitely isn't ready for the twins... thanks!**

**Williukea: Yes time travel fics are pretty awesome! Imagine time travelling the twins to the Marauder Era? Poor McGonagall...**

**TheJesusFreak777: Kenzie and Darren... they may have a happy ending. Or not. I haven't decided yet. With Neeson, I've planned out for him and Charlie to have a fight, but that won't happen until shit goes down. Thank you! Everyone seems to love the twins!**

**Charly The Ravenclaw: I've got so many pranks in mind! Thank you so much! This chapter is longer, so that's as good thing :D**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: HAHA Charlie giving the twins the talk! I might actually use that later on! I totally agree on Folie A Deux. Speaking of Fall Out Boy... I'm getting some posters of theirs! And have you heard of the Offspring? My friend Brie's Dad knows them and Brie's going to try and get me a signed poster... yay! Haha, growing out of AC/DC... that's never going to happen for me. If you're Australian, you've grown up on AC/DC and that's that. Everyone loves them. There's a quote by a guy from a big Australian band called Powderfinger, and it's 'if you don't like AC/DC, there's something wrong with you'. My Dad is friends with the guy and I've met him, which is cool. Anyway, thank you for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Reliving Old Memories**

* * *

"Keep on smiling what we go through, one stop to the rhythm that divides you." ~ Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind.

* * *

"Okay, so this book says that if we want to visit a high security prisoner, we need some form of identification," Dora said. "It says here that we need a certificate of magical ability. They're made when we first show a sign of magic," she explained at my quizzical expression. "So mine would be made when I was three or so, what about you?"

"Four," I replied. I remember the day I first showed signs of magic. It was a funny way it came about, actually. I was standing on a stool to steal cookies from the top shelf. I knocked the cookie jar, and it almost fell down and crashed, but it suddenly came to a halt, two inches from the ground. I think I must have screamed, and that was why Aunt and Uncle came running into the kitchen. They were too happy that I had showed signs of magic to care about why it came about.

"We just need to ask for them at the Ministry," Dora continued, flipping a page. "As well as the magical ability certificate. It has our parents, date of birth, marriage status." She snorted at the last one. "I wonder what yours would say?"

That was a good question. "I think Narcissa and Lucius passed me off as their own, or at least they did amongst friends."

"They can't have officially put you down as their own," she stated. "Because Narcissa would have been fifteen or sixteen when she had you, and no one is going to believe that a respectable pureblood lady would fall pregnant as a minor. They must have said you were adopted."

I rolled my eyes. Saying that I was adopted would have made the Malfoy's seem like a loving group of people who would take in an orphan. That's probably one of the reasons the high-level members of the Ministry respect him so much. They would know all about that.

But there seemed to be a flaw in this. "What about my birth certificate? Wouldn't the Ministry have known I had parents who were alive when my certificate of magical ability was made?"

"The system was changed a year before we were born. Since then, birth certificates haven't been made. Your identity into the wizarding world was the certificate of magical ability. If you didn't get that, you weren't a part of the wizarding world, basically. Or so this book says."

"So my identification is that?" I asked. "So it would say that my guardians are my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yeah," she replied, flipping a page in the book. "So we need that. We need to go to the Ministry and get that. That shouldn't be too hard. The entrance to the Ministry is in London, and we can go there on the Christmas holidays."

This was all very interesting. I had no idea about half the things Dora was telling me. "How are we going to _get_ to Azkaban?" I asked. That was probably the most vital question of all. Dora frowned, flipped a few pages, her expression clearing. "It says that a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will escort us there. Everything is kept confidential, apparently. So we don't have to worry about Mum and Dad finding out."

There was so much stuff I hadn't thought about. That came with rash decisions; Charlie and I just decided that we would do it one day, no thought involved. I wasn't having second thoughts or anything. There were things Black may know. And there was a small, miniscule chance that he might be innocent. I never remember Black being a named Death Eater, nor a double agent. But the dead Peter Pettigrew, who Black supposedly killed, was. It did seem a little silly that we were going to visit a high security prisoner in Azkaban just to find out something like that, but this wasn't just for our gain. He could be innocent. And if he is, I can't imagine how much that would mean to Mum. They were really close. I'm sure the thought of Black and what he has supposedly done haunts her.

"About Mum and Dad," I began, the thought of Mum in mind, "if it turns out that there are things Black tells us that are important, we need to tell them. Not straight away, but eventually."

"Agreed," Dora replied, giving me a smile and flipping the page again. "This book is great. It has everything there is to know about Azkaban. It's pretty recent, so it talks about how all the convicted Death Eaters share the same cell area. So we'll probably be surrounded by other Death Eaters."

This didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. A lot of the Death Eaters are old family friends of the Malfoys. Dolohov, Rowle, Gibbon, Wilkes... I know them all. They used to visit the Manor way back when, before they were sent to Azkaban. Those particular men weren't as bad as, say, Rabatstan Lestrange, brother of Rodolphus Lestrange, who as far as I know, is married to Bellatrix. Surprisingly, I have no memories of Bellatrix visiting the Manor. Odd, because it was often the meeting point of the Death Eaters. Maybe she just couldn't stand the sight of me.

But anyway, men like Dolohov weren't evil and reckless. They're sneaky and sly. They want people to trust them. But in some ways, it's even worse than the men who were outwardly evil. Because once you trust someone, like I did Lucius (somewhat, yes, but I still trusted him) it's even worse when they eventually break that trust. Like when Lucius hit me. Thoughts like this strengthened my hatred towards people like him.

"Alright," I said, feeling a little uneasy about it. Only a little, though. There wasn't much harm they could do to us whilst being locked up. "So what else does the book say?" I asked, changing the subject. Thinking about Lucius and the people who he surrounded himself with was making me a little angry. It reminded me of last Christmas Eve, and what happened then.

"It basically just says that we have to be related to the prisoner in question to visit them, or we have to be with someone who is. Not distantly related, but fairly closely related. Charlie can come because he will be with us, and he will be of age in December. But say he wanted to visit Black by himself. Even though he and Sirius Black are distantly related, it's too distant to be actually classed as family. So he wouldn't be allowed to. If they allowed anyone distantly or otherwise related to visit Azkaban prisoners, any pure or half-blood would be able to visit anyone."

It was useful for us that these laws were in place, but there were many flaws. Why would this law still be in place during this day and age? Surely the people who make the laws realise that there are Death Eaters who aren't in Azkaban that could visit the ones that are? And that they could easily make plans together? Or are the Ministry arrogant enough to assume that they've locked up all Death Eaters?

Or, is there another factor: people in the Ministry are implementing these laws for their benefit? It wouldn't surprise me. Lucius always gives the Ministry money, not only so that they trust him, but so that he has power and influence. Other people could be doing the same sort of thing, just so they get their way. You would think that people would be more wary nowadays; it wasn't that long ago when You-Know-Who was defeated. You would also think that people would know better than to be swayed by money and one's blood status. But I digress.

"Anyway," Dora continued, after she had scanned the book a little more. "I think that's all. I'm bored of all this law talk. You?"

I wasn't bored of it, actually. But there was no use disagreeing with Dora. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and we _had_ been sitting in the stuffy library for a while now.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, standing up and stretching my arms out. Dora put the book away and folded up her notes, tucking them in her pocket and following me out of the library.

"Well," she said, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "It's been a good first week back, don't you reckon?"

"You're only saying that because of Billie," I joked, elbowing her in the ribs. She attempted to glare at me, but she couldn't do it; a smile was unfurling across her lips.

"Shut up," she said. "No, I'm not just saying that because I got a boyfriend. I just like sixth year. It's easier than I thought."

This was true. I only had four subjects I _needed_ to take, but I decided to continue on with Care of Magical Creatures for Charlie's sake. Still, five subjects isn't much, and I'm good at them all; I don't have to worry about Potions, Herbology or History of Magic, three subjects I was notorious at. It was fairly easy for Dora as well. It's lucky that she loves all the subjects she has to take; otherwise she would get pretty bored.

But Billie was an obvious contributing factor in why Dora was always in such high spirits. They got together on the second day of term. They're both happy, which is great; Dora always seemed so against relationships, but I think she's grown out of that now. The same couldn't be said for Darren and Kenzie. As far as I knew, they haven't spoken a word to each other since the train. Whenever I was around them, I didn't mention one another. It was easier. And like Charlie said, it was less painful.

We turned a corner, and to our luck, we ran straight into Neeson. Great.

"Hey, ladies," he said, giving us a smile. "How are things going?"

"Wonderfully," Dora said coolly, linking arms with me. I told her what Neeson said to me on the train, and she didn't want me to have anything to do with him. "Now if you'll excuse us." She walked passed him, banging her shoulder against his as she did so. He's so disgusting. I don't understand his fixation on me, and why he always seems to pop up around me. Unfortunately, my mind has been drifting off to what he said on the train, and I can't shake it off. It was such a weird thing to say. Surely it meant something.

"I hope Weasley's being good to you!" he called out from behind us. Dora's grip tightened slightly.

"What the hell is his problem?" she said incredulously, loosening her grip on me once we were well away from him. "He's probably doing this just to annoy Charlie. He's stopped Slytherin winning for years now."

"Yeah, probably," I agreed, although I didn't agree with what she said.

"Where _is_ Charlie, anyway?" she continued.

"Prefect duties," I answered. He's been getting a lot more of them so far this year. I haven't actually seen too much of him this term, come to think of it. Funnily enough, just as we turned a corner, Charlie appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey," he said, looking a little startled. "Where have you two been?"

"Library," I replied, taking his outstretched hand.

"Yeah," Dora continued. "And we've got a lot of stuff to tell you..."

* * *

"I've got ten minutes until Prefect duties," Charlie said, putting his homework to the side.

"You've been having Prefect duty every night this week," I said, not very happy about it at all. We had barely hung out at all. In fact, last Saturday, after me and Dora's session in the library, was the last time we had hung out. I thought that sixth year was going to be a breeze, with the free periods and whatnot, but it's actually a lot harder. I'm one of the luckier ones; the free periods enable me to finish the mountains of homework. Add Charlie's prefect duties to the amount of homework, and that equals not very much time together at all.

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's Neeson's fault. He doesn't show up for his duties, so Snape gives them to me instead. It's bloody unfair," he concluded, rolling his eyes. Typical Neeson. He's always making someone's life difficult. Including myself. He's not exactly making it difficult, but he keeps approaching me in the corridors, before class and after, asking me how my life is going, and more often, how Charlie is. It's irritating and confusing, because I have the feeling he knows something, but what it is, I'm not sure. For now, however, it's nothing more than a mere annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked; I must have been silent for a while.

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm just annoyed at Neeson."

"You and me both. But let's not waste our time talking about him," he said, a twinkle in his eyes as he pulled me closer to him. I smirked and nodded, as he pressed his lips against mine. We were lucky the common room was practically deserted. We continued for a while, until the portrait hole opened and a familiar yell of 'CODE PURPLE' could be heard. Charlie pulled away slightly and swore against my lips, before properly pulling away and looking at the twins. As funny as this code purple joke may be, I was annoyed at them for interrupting us. Fred strode up to us, a stern look in his eyes.

"No!" he said, in a tone that suggested he was talking to a pair of disobedient puppies. "And in public, too! That's disgraceful!"

"I agree," George said, walking over to us. "Very selfish. People could be blinded by the sight!"

I narrowed my eyes, not at what they said, but how they looked. George looked as though he was shoving something into his pocket, and they were both looking guilty and flushed. I bet anything that they're up to no good.

"Very funny," Charlie grumbled, looking as irritated as I felt. He looked at his watch and then back at me. "I've gotta go," he said, giving me an apologetic look. Even though I knew he would say it, it still made my heart sink. We had barely spoken to each other, let alone snogged, in the past week.

"I'll stay up," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled and squeezed my hand back, before gathering up his things.

"Gross," Fred said, disgusted. Charlie made a rude hand gesture at his brothers, winked at me and left the common room. I sighed, leaning back on the couch and getting comfortable. I was right in thinking that sixth year wouldn't be as good as everyone else was saying.

The twins sat next to me despite my obvious annoyance at them. They both grinned at me in the cheeky way they always do, which made me focus back on why they seemed so guilty.

"What have you two been doing?" I asked. They exchanged slightly nervous looks, their grins faltering.

"I think we can show her," George said.

"No way! We discovered it; no one else can know!"

"She won't tell anyone."

"Except Charlie."

"Charlie is no Percy; he won't tell Mum or Dad. And besides, if we tell her not to tell Charlie, no harm done!"

"Fine," Fred grunted. "Take it out, then."

I was almost expecting it, for some strange reason. The thing that George pulled out of his pocket was the Marauder's Map.

"It's a map," he explained, as if I didn't already know what it was. "Of Hogwarts."

"It shows everyone and what they're doing as well," Fred continued, taking the map from George's hands. "For example, Charlie is pacing the fifth floor corridor as we speak."

I tried to arrange my features into one of surprise, but I couldn't stop smiling. When I left the note, I wondered who would find the map next and when. Judging by what the Padfoot guy said about people worthy of finding the map, the twins couldn't be better.

"So how did you find it?" I asked, biting my cheeks to stop from grinning.

"Well, we were on a detention," George began. "In Filch's office. Filch was there with us. We were told to clean out one of the drawers and throw out any items that looked useless. I found the map, but it just looked like a plain piece of parchment, so I was about to throw it out, when a piece of paper fell out of it."

"It looked like it was written pretty recently," Fred added. "And we read it, and it basically told us what the piece of parchment really was. It told us how to open it, and how to close it. It's bloody cool!" he finished, grinning at George, who returned the grin.

"It sounds great," I said, trying not to start laughing at how ironic the entire situation was.

"Do you want to have a look?" George asked, handing it to me before I could answer. I pretended to look awestruck. I think Fred brought it, but I don't think George did. The latter of the two was looking at the letter I wrote all those years ago, his eyes flickering in between that and my discarded pile of homework. He made eye contact with me and smirked slightly. He had put it together; he recognised my handwriting. I smirked back, before looking back at Fred, who was rambling on about how this map would aid his 'Hogwarts pranking career'. The map fell into good hands. Thank goodness; what if someone like Percy had gotten a hold on it? It would be destroyed in no time. It's odd that Filch had a 'plain piece of parchment' in a draw full of dangerous items. Maybe he suspected something. But there's no way he'll get it back, at least not for a while; the twins are sneaky. They'll never get it confiscated.

After a while, Fred got bored of the conversation and walked off with Lee Jordan, who had lost his spider; Fred was going to try and use the map to find it. George, however, stayed behind.

"So how did you get the map?" he asked once Fred was out of earshot. I smiled, all the memories of my earlier years rushing back.

"Well," I began, laughing at George's eager expression. "It was when I was in second year, and..."


	52. Drifting Where?

**I made a deal to myself at the beginning of the two week holidays that I would get five chapters out. Now, it's the last day excluding the weekend and I've only gotten one chapter out. I've been procrastinating big time, and I'm really sorry. As with the past few chapters, this is a filler, but I PROMISE that next chapter will be more interesting. A favourite canon character of many is secretly introduced in the next chapter, so that should be interesting...**

**Val-Pal 15: Thanks! I knew that Charlie/OC stories aren't that common on here, which is one of the reasons I paired Maggie with Charlie. Happy that you're loving it xxx**

**Orbitthesun: Yay! Glad you're back. Thanks!**

**Chocolatecheesecakes: Thanks. I really hate my English teacher. To my surprise, she told me my script thing was the best in the class, so I was expecting a good grade but I got a b minus whilst others got As. I swear she has some sort of vendetta against me. Like Harry has towards Snape. Hm... this has opened up so many possibilities. I got the posters from the Kerrang! Magazine as well! Some of the posters are a bit weird, aren't they? As for the Offspring, they're kinda modern punk I guess? You've probably heard Pretty Fly for a White Guy, that's a pretty famous song. THAT'S SO COOL ABOUT YOUR DAD! Of course I know Doctor Who! That is soooo cool! I could go on but I won't because that will take a while. P!ATD are great. I don't listen to too much of their stuff, but I like New Perspective. Thanks for reviewing, by the way! **

**TheJesusFreak777: You're right. I'm planning stuff with Neeson, one of my plans involves how he keeps approaching Maggie about Charlie, which will soon become obvious, and another involving Neeson and Charlie. Thanks! It was fun writing all that law stuff :D**

**Williukea: You'll get the spot as 400****th**** reviewer, if I ever get that far xx. That would be so cool if the twins travelled back in time! Maybe not in this fic, but I'll definitely consider it for another fic :D**

**DaughterofaBeautyQueen: Same here XD**

**Sarahmichellegellarfan1: They never do XD**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you!**

**Lucy Greenhill: Next chapter is here, and thanks xx**

* * *

"Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play, you are the only one that needs to know." ~ Dirty Little Secret by the All-American Rejects.

* * *

**Chapter 52: Drifting Where?**

* * *

I don't know if this happens in all relationships. Maybe it was just the timing and phase. But Charlie and I are drifting away from each other. Kinda.

It all started after that day when Fred and George interrupted us. Things were weird since then. Because every time we found a time when we could be alone, something always popped up. But it wasn't just that. I didn't feel the need to be around him as often as I used to. Maybe it was because I was now accustomed to not being around him as often as I used to. I don't know. I would feel bad for feeling this way, but it isn't as though he's making an effort with me. Although I know this isn't his fault (NEWTs are next year, and he has Prefect duties and Quidditch practice on top of that) it is still annoying me. But I've been spending more and more time with Dora and Darren, so I've been distracted from my slight annoyance.

Dora and Billie broke up. They're both alright with it, though. They work better as friends, anyway. The situation between Darren and Kenzie is pretty much the same: there is no situation. But he's starting to get over it, I think. I haven't spoken to Kenzie lately. Every time I try to, she's busy with homework. If you ask me, she's just distracting herself.

I wish had a motive like that to do my homework. Currently, I'm surrounded by a mountain of Ancient Runes homework, and I have absolutely no desire to complete it. But I half-heartedly began to fill out the required translations, my mind elsewhere. I should probably talk to Charlie more often. I mean, what sort of relationship is it if you don't communicate? But the thing is, when we do talk – which is very little – we have nothing to talk about. Our conversations are stilted and... dry, I suppose.

I don't want to drift away from Charlie. It isn't as though I don't have feelings for him anymore, that's definitely not it. It's just the circumstances.

But to be honest, my slight issues with Charlie were the last thing on my mind at the moment. Most of the time, I was thinking about what would happen in December. What would happen when we visit Azkaban. Dora's been talking about it a lot, and the more we talked about it, the more exciting the idea started to become. Idiotic, but exciting. It's only two weeks until the holidays. We only have two weeks to make final plans before we have to visit the Ministry and get the required forms. It should be easy enough. Dora, Charlie and I will just visit the Ministry on a day our parents aren't working there.

I put my quill down. I wasn't going to get any homework done whilst thinking about everything else. I stood up, planning on finding Darren. We've been hanging out a lot more lately. In fact, I saw Darren more than I saw my own boyfriend.

It didn't take me long to find him. He was sitting with a few of his friends, looking a lot happier. He's been better recently.

"Oi," he called out when he saw that I was making my way towards him. "Come sit with me."

I frowned slightly; there was something about his voice that was off. However, I sat down next to him. His friends started exchanging looks, smirking.

"What?" I asked, a little confused. Were they hinting towards something between me and Darren?

"Nothing," one of his friends said. I frowned, still confused, but I decided to ignore it.

"How are you?" Darren asked, turning towards me. Something quickly became noticeable: his eyes were slightly out of focus. And his the strange thing about his voice became clear: it was slurred. Almost as if...

"Are you drunk?" I asked. In response, Darren nodded.

"When did this happen?" I asked, torn between amusement and slight annoyance; was getting drunk on a late Friday afternoon really the smartest thing to do? But oh well. It's his life, I suppose.

"Before," his friend Will replied. "It was a dare."

I glanced at Darren, who was staring off into space, his eyes unfocused. I had a feeling that he definitely decided to do this dare willingly. Suddenly, Darren snapped out of his trance and looked at me, grinning.

"Let's go for a walk to the lake," he said cheerily, standing up and grabbing my hand. I guess that keeping an eye on him whilst he was in this state was a good idea, so I stood up. He let go of my hand and grinned, ungracefully making his way towards the portrait hole.

"Why did you do this?" I asked. I wasn't disapproving anymore, because it wasn't _that_ bad, but still. It was only the afternoon. There would have been plenty of opportunity to get drunk later, as Friday nights in Gryffindor were always eventful.

"It's a good distraction," he said, sounding happy but slightly slurred. "You know, from life."

I had the feeling that this connected to Kenzie, but I decided not to comment on it.

"Anyway," he said, sounding less slurred and more business-like. "How are you and Charlie going?"

"Good," I said. Maybe that's not entirely true...

He stopped walking and faced me, standing slightly too close, but I put this down to his intoxication.

"I don't believe that," he stated simply. "And just because I'm drunk, doesn't mean that I'm stupid or imagining things. If things were good, you'd be hanging out with him now."

"No I wouldn't," I said, slightly snappier than I intended. "I can't. He's busy with Quidditch training, I think."

"Oh," Darren said, a sarcastic edge to his voice. "Right. So has he had Quidditch practice every afternoon this week, hm? Or do you just prefer hanging out with me?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I knew he wouldn't be saying any of this if he wasn't tipsy. But still. It's obvious he's had a bad day and it's not fair that he's taking it out on me.

"What's it to you?" I asked. "He's been busy with homework and Prefect duties as well, it's not his fau-"

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd find time for you."

Wha- where was all this coming from?

"What's your problem?"

"I'm just sick of people treating other people like shit," he said, grinding his teeth, and in that moment I knew that his anger had absolutely nothing to do with me and Charlie's issues.

"What happened?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing," he lied. "Nothing at all. It means nothing to me."

"What means nothing to you?"

"The fact that I saw Kenzie kissing another guy."

Oh. That explains his bad attitude, and the reason he willingly decided to get drunk for a dare. To be honest, I'm not surprised. Kenzie kept up that whole 'guys treat you like shit' act for a while, but I knew it wouldn't last. Then again, she's really changed this year. Usually I could tell why she would do something, as you can with close friends, but now I'm completely in the dark.

"But I'm okay with it," he assured, eyes wide. "It doesn't matter. She's moved on, and so have I."

I raised an eyebrow. "What, have you been kissing people as well?"

"No," he smirked. "But for all you know, I like someone else. She doesn't mean a thing to me anymore. I don't feel a thing for her."

I didn't believe this for a second. But arguing with a drunk person wasn't a good idea, so I decided to change the subject. Slightly.

"Who do you like?"

"None of your business," he said airily.

"You can tell me," I said, starting to walk again. I was genuinely curious about this. Perhaps, as he's drunk, it would be easier to get information out of him...

"No I can't," he said, his shoulder bumping into mine as he unsteadily walked.

"Why?"

"Because you'll tell her," he said, sitting down under the beech tree overlooking the lake. I raised an eyebrow. Does he trust me at all?

"At least tell me something about her."

"She's pretty," he said dully. "And... nevermind. Can we just talk about something different?"

"Fine," I said, sighing. Most people let their guard down when they're drunk. Darren seems to be the opposite.

"Let's talk about you," Darren said, sounding perky again. Mood swings much?

"Um, what's there to talk about?" There really wasn't anything of interest to talk about, so I didn't see the point. But Darren decided to bring up what he had brought up before: Charlie.

"I know that things with you two aren't right," he said, stretching his legs out in front of himself. "What's happened?"

"I don't know," I replied, shifting uncomfortably. Talking to Darren about our problems feels like I'm betraying Charlie, because I think that I'm the one who has realised that we're having issues. I think Charlie is oblivious to it. And if he is conscious about it, he doesn't care. Or he's too busy to care.

"Well you two never hang out anymore. Did you have a fight or something you didn't tell me about?"

Darren seemed a lot less drunk now. "No. We just... I don't know. We've drifted apart?"

"Do you still like him?"

"Yes," I replied quickly. I did. It's nothing to do with whether I still fancy him or not. It's just the annoying circumstances. If there was two free days where neither of us had anything to do, I'm sure everything would be sorted out. But that wasn't going to happen. And that was the problem. I've been coping for the past few weeks, what with being so focused on our trip to Azkaban and all the homework I needed to do, but when the holidays come, will it really be as simple as hanging out for a couple of days and sorting things out? Or has all this time apart from one another changed things between us? I'm over thinking again, but still...

"Well then, everything will be fine." Was it just me, or did Darren not look too happy about that? No. He's intoxicated, and he must be thinking about Kenzie.

I find it naive of him that he thinks that everything will be fine. You'd think that he's know better...

No. He's right. Things will be fine.

* * *

In a way, Darren was right. That night, I decided to go into the library and complete my homework, as the common room was full of loud people, and I really needed to get it done. But just as I was ready to write the last paragraph on my Transfiguration essay, I felt someone's presence next to me. Considering how we've barely seen each other at all in the past week, it was a bit of a shock to see Charlie sitting next to me.

"Hey," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Hey," I replied, feeling my cheeks heat up. This was awkward, and I don't know why. He's barely talked to me all week. I wasn't angry, just... annoyed, I guess, that he had only found time to talk to me now.

"I'm sorry that I haven't really talked to you," he said, as if he had read my mind. I put my homework down and faced him. He looked sincere about it; I really don't think he enjoyed not talking to me or anything. Still, part of me didn't care about it at all. "Things have just been so busy. But we're almost on holidays," he added hopefully. Holidays started a few days early this time around, because a blizzard was predicted around Christmas Eve and thus it would be harder to get home. This was good news, as we would have a few extra days to plan. The usual ten-day holiday would be extended to a fourteen-day one. Those four days could be important.

"Yeah," I said, smiling but secretly hoping he would go away so I could finish my homework. It was horrible of me, I know, as we've barely spoken. But even so, I couldn't help the way I thought...

"How've you been?"

"Good," I said, my automatic response to that question. "I've been busy though."

"Me too," he answered, rubbing his neck. "Look, Maggie, are we okay? I know we haven't really hung out or anything recently, but I don't want things to be weird or anything."

He looked so honest about it, his eyes wide and clear and his tone worried and nervous, that I immediately felt horrible for wanting him to go away.

"We're okay," I said quietly, as Charlie pressed his lips to my cheek and draped an arm around my shoulder. It was nice and all, but I still didn't think that 'we're okay' was the complete truth.


	53. The Azkaban Visit: Part I

**It's been so long! This year has been crazy and fanfiction has honestly been the last thing on my mind! But now I'm on school holidays for two weeks, so hopefully I can make some more progress in this story. I'm surprised that I still am getting new people following and favouriting my story each week, and even more so with the occasional review, since I haven't updated since April. I know that I definitely don't deserve reviews, but even so, they would be greatly appreciated and will give me the motivation to keep going! This is a bit of a filler chapter, but a very important canon character is secretly introduced, if anyone can pick it up. **

* * *

"Seasons must change, separate paths, separate ways, if we blame it on anything, lets blame it on the rain." ~ Don't Go Away Mad by Motley Crue.

* * *

**Chapter 53: The Azkaban Visit: Part I **

"Well, that's that," Dora said, taking a seat at the table. "All the forms are handed in. Next week, we're going to Azkaban."

It sounded weird to say – not because we were going to Azkaban _for_ something illegal or anything – but because what we were _doing_ was semi-illegal, I suppose. We were going to visit Azkaban to see a prisoner and ask him questions. Sure, we're not breaking the law, but still. I guess it felt illegal because no one other than us three knew we were doing it. No one else would approve.

I looked around the cafe we were sitting in. It was empty, apart from the guy who worked there, who was busy wiping down a table. We told my parents that we were visiting London for the day to go to a record shop. Which was semi true; Dora and I did buy some records. But if they knew we went into the Ministry to hand in forms which would enable us to see Sirius Black... well, I don't want to think about what the consequences would be.

"Lucky Dad wasn't working today," Charlie said, looking relieved. "I wasn't sure if he was or not. If he was..."

He didn't finish his sentence, but the look on his face said it all. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I stiffened ever so slightly.

Okay, I know that probably sounds bad. But I had my reasons. After that day when he asked if we were okay, things did improve. We managed to find time to hang out. I would accompany him on his Prefect duties, which sounds all well and good, but Neeson joined us a few times. And as nice as Charlie protecting me is, it was getting a little hard to deal with. I wanted to ask Neeson what the hell his problem was, actually interrogate him, but Charlie kept insisting that it was a stupid idea, and that I would get hurt. I get that Neeson is a lot larger than me, and could easily hurt me if he wanted to, but he has a problem with _me_. And I want to sort that out. He has no right to constantly ask me whether Charlie is loyal to me, and make snide remarks towards me. He knows something – he keeps insisting he does, anyway – and for some reason, I know he's not joking.

But anyway, I like a little freedom. And I know that it is in his best interests, but Charlie can't expect me to be okay with him acting like an overprotective father. I already have one of them; my boyfriend doesn't have to fill those shoes.

Speaking of overprotective Dad's, something happened on the night of Charlie's birthday that somehow Dad found out. See, it was Charlie's seventeenth birthday, and as he is the captain of Gryffindor, the whole house decided to throw Charlie a party. So anyway, I got drunk along with the rest of the house, and someone told my parents (actually, it could have been McGonagall; she caught us all with alcohol and threatened to contact our parents. Maybe I'm imagining this happened, because I was pretty drunk when she stormed into the tower, but it seems like the most likely explanation). Dad sent a howler the next day, the contents of which mainly consisted of him blaming Charlie for me getting drunk. That's Dad logic for you; apparently because it was Charlie's birthday, he was the sole reason for my intoxication. Did it ever occur to him that I _chose_ to get drunk? Nope.

So basically, I'm irritated at Charlie. Things still don't feel right as well. For instance, usually when he has his arm around me, I feel all gooey inside. Maybe it's because I'm angry and I'm suppressing those feelings, but I feel nothing. And it makes me feel so bad.

"Let's order something," I said, not so much because I wanted something but because I needed to distract myself from my thoughts.

The guy who worked there saw that we were looking at the menu, so he made his way towards us. I watched Dora narrow her eyes ever so slightly at the man, not in a mean way, but in a 'I think I recognise you' way. He frowned ever so slightly, but looked away from Dora and at Charlie, who was holding the menu.

"What can I get you?" he asked politely.

"Just three coffees," he replied, frowning at the man as if he too found him familiar looking. The man nodded, looked between me and Dora as if he was confused, and walked off.

"That was weird," I said once he was out of earshot.

"He looked familiar," Dora said thoughtfully.

"How could he?" I asked. "He's a muggle."

"I agree with Dora," Charlie stated. "He did look very familiar."

I watched the man as he made our coffees. He was quite a tall man, but scrawny and shabby looking. His clothes looked odd and mismatched, kind of like how wizards dress when they try and look like muggles. Not that I thought he was a wizard. He just looked like a poor man who was trying to earn some money at a not-so popular coffee shop.

Even so, I watched him closely as he prepared our coffees. You could never be too careful. He kept looking up at Dora and I and frowning. Especially at me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Charlie placed his hand on my leg, but I brushed it off, irritated. He's been so touchy lately. I guess it's no more than usual, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me. I still like him. I think...

No, I do. I'm just worried about this Azkaban trip, that's all. But even so.

I looked up at him, and he looked a little hurt. He cocked his head to the side, questioning me, but I ignored it. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like wanting to be the biggest bitch to him?

"Guys," Dora began, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "We should come up with a list of questions we want to ask him. Think of anything you want to ask. He should answer them, because he obviously doesn't hate us, especially since he's contacted Maggie before. He wants to talk."

"True," I said. "After we get these drinks we should leave and think of what we want to ask."

I already knew everything I wanted to ask, but I wanted to distract myself from Charlie, because I had the feeling that he really wanted to talk to me and I just didn't want to. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him slump slightly. I felt bad, but at the same time I didn't. I'm a horrible person.

The man came with our drinks. He still had that strange frown on his face. Perhaps our coloured hair was interesting to him or something. I smiled at him, as you would do if someone was staring at you, and he looked away as though the sight of my smile caused him anguish. Fine then, be like that. I stood up and the two others followed suit, sipping the drinks and following me out of the door.

It was a nice day. Freezing cold, but nice. The children were playing in the park, throwing snowballs at each other. There was a chair overlooking the park that I made my way towards. I sat down, Charlie sitting a fair bit away from me, looking upset. Look, it's not my fault I don't feel like being around him.

"Okay," Dora began, sitting in between us. "So let's think of what-"

"Maggie," a voice called out. I turned around, the voice sounding familiar. I heard Charlie sigh from behind me. Although Charlie and Darren may be closer now, I could tell that Charlie didn't like how much time I spent with Darren. Not that it meant anything.

"Hey!" I replied, smiling and waving at him. Darren said he might be in London today so I was half-expecting so see him. He smiled and walked towards us.

Dora gave me a filthy look, as if I had planned all this. She knows how weird things with me and Charlie have been, and she knows I'm not trying to solve anything. I don't know why I'm not trying to solve things, to be honest. I liked Charlie for so long, and it's been almost a year since we got together... maybe it's been too long?

And I claim to love him, yet I'm not trying to make things work. He claims to love me... and he's the one trying... but why am I constantly pushing him away? I can't just blame this all on the stress of the Azkaban visit. Is it possible that I've just lost interest?

As Darren sat next to me, Dora gave me a very, very dirty look.

"Darren, we're kinda in the middle of something important," she said, feigning politeness. Charlie just stared off into the distance, looking irritated and hurt. "So if you don't mind..."

Charlie spoke up, surprising me. "Just let him stay," he said dully. "It can wait."

Darren raised an eyebrow and looked at me. He had no idea what we were talking about. And I wasn't about to tell him, either.

Dora and Charlie walked off, probably to discuss how annoyed they were at me. Which left Darren and I alone.

"What's with you and Charlie?"

I sighed. Somehow, I knew Darren was gonna ask this. "I don't know. I think we've just really drifted apart."

He cocked an eyebrow. "And you let it?"

"Well... I don't know. I thought sixth year was gonna be a breeze, but there's so much more stuff that we both have to do, that we've lost time for one another."

See, I was starting to tell Darren more than I would tell Charlie, and I know that that shouldn't be the case. No wonder Dora gave both of us a dirty look as she walked off.

"Well, that's bullshit," he stated clearly, leaning back on the seat, blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Because if you 'loved' each other, you would have made time for it to work."

My stomach sank slightly, because those were the thoughts that I had...

"But I think Charlie is trying to make it work," I explained. "I just keep pushing him away, and I don't know why."

Darren looked at me thoughtfully. "You seem stressed," he said.

"Understatement," I said, laughing bitterly.

"Well is Charlie making you stressed?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I think I'm making myself stressed. He just keeps trying to be nice and I'm pushing it away, and that makes me feel bad, which makes me stressed... and I'm not exactly sure how I feel about him... because like you said, if I loved him, I would make an effort to make it work, not push him away..."

"Then break up with him."

"But I don't know if I want to, not just yet... look, after next week, I won't be so stressed. I'll try and fix things then."

"I wouldn't bother."

I took note of Darren's expression. I cocked an eyebrow and he continued.

"You're sixteen. Almost seventeen. In a few months you'll be of age and you will have more responsibilities. Next year are NEWTS. You have a couple of months to be young and wild and do whatever you want. You've been with Charlie for what, a year? For someone our age that's a pretty long relationship. Come on Maggie, you need to live. If you're doubting your feelings with him, then why are you still with him? You're just holding yourself back now."

Okay. So he made some good points. But still, I don't know what I want yet. I really think that I'll just have to wait until after the Azkaban visit...

"I'll give it a week or so," I said quietly. Darren nodded, giving me a strange look.

"Alright. Just do what makes you happy."

"Yeah," I replied, frowning slightly. His green eyes were fixed on mine with an intense gaze, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Just so you know," he began, "I still hate Charlie."

My stomach flipped slightly. I knew exactly what that meant.

I was going to say something, but I heard Dora's loud voice from behind, and turned around. They didn't even give me time to process what Darren had just said, as Dora grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the seat.

"You've had your chat, now we need to talk," she said firmly. I gave Darren an apology look, but he shrugged it off, smiled, and walked off in the opposite direction to where Dora was dragging me.

"Charlie and I came up with a few questions," she said, taking a seat a table. At least this offered a distraction from what Darren had just admitted to me...

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, remember what you said about Lucius never mentioning Black as one of the double agents, but mentioning Peter Pettigrew as one?" Dora asked. I nodded. "Well we should ask about that."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Also, I wanna ask how someone so against pureblood mania could do something as low as betraying his best friends to the Dark Lord."

"We've got that down," Charlie said. I nodded.

"Okay, I wanna ask if he knew about Bellatrix's plan to kidnap me too," I said. "And why he kept contacting me."

"We've got them too," Dora said, looking down at her list. "Anything else?"

We spent the next hour brainstorming questions that we wanted to ask, and our own theories on the questions. I needed the distraction. Because there was so much on my mind. The man from the cafe and his strange looks, what I was going to do about Charlie, what Darren said...

But most of all, what was to come. What would happen after the visit to Azkaban. What we might find out.

Little did I know, going to Azkaban was going to be one of the best and worst choices of my life.


	54. The Azkaban Visit: Part II

**Eh, I feel like this was poorly written if I'm honest. So apologies if this chapter is a bit iffy. I hope I did alright, though. I tried to be all vague and make little hints here and there but I think I kind of failed at that. Anyway.**

**I'm actually surprised with the amount of reviews I got, I was expecting one at the most, and I thought that all my readers would have forgotten this story, but I was pleasantly surprised, so thank you! I'm in a bit of a hurry so I don't have time to individually reply but thank you all so much!**

* * *

"Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage." ~ Bullet With Butterfly Wings by the Smashing Pumpkins.

* * *

**Chapter 54: The Azkaban Visit: Part II**

From the minute we set sail to Azkaban, which was located in the middle of a rough and dangerous ocean, I knew that it was a bad idea.

The Ministry official in control of the boat seemed very confused and suspicious that three teenagers wanted to visit a high security prisoner. He kept casting uneasy glances at Dora and myself. He knew who we were visiting, and that we were related to him. It made me feel uneasy. What if this man told people? What if the news that three young teenagers went to visit Sirius Black became common knowledge within the Ministry?

I mean, this might all be confidential, but since when did people keep secrets forever?

The air was chilly and there was a fairly heavy breeze. The sky was dark, as if a storm was brewing. In the distance, a tall, black, moss-covered building could be seen. Azkaban. It was every bit as terrifying and ominous as people described it to be.

Charlie put his arm around me, and despite not knowing how I felt about him, I gratefully snuggled up in his arms, trying to stay warm and calm the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Dora glanced at me and Charlie. She smiled slightly, but I could see in her eyes that she was just as scared as I was.

But at the time, I wasn't even thinking about the fact that there would be other prisoners. I was just scared of Sirius Black, and the information he has been withholding.

Not thinking about the other prisoners was my first mistake.

The boat slowly drew up to the entrance to the prison. It scared me that only a large gate stood in between some of the most dangerous and wanted criminals in the world. Surely one could escape? It couldn't be that hard, especially when Death Eaters trained by the Dark Lord were in here, people who had honed dark magic at a young age…

But then I felt it. A cold shiver down my spine. Slowly, I began to feel strange. I felt like I was losing hope. I glanced at Charlie, who suddenly looked depressed. Dora looked the same. Was this just what it felt like being at a prison? That being surrounded by all these horrible people made us feel bad?

At first I thought it was a shadow. But then I looked closely. It was a floating, cloaked figure. That feeling of hopelessness escalated into a feeling of deep sadness. I felt as though I would never be happy again.

And then the voices began.

"_Rodolphus!" a course female voice said. "Rodolphus! Shut her up!"_

"_It's not my duty, Bellatrix! This was your plan!"_

"_You agreed it was for the best!"_

"_The half-blood is your responsibility until Narcissa graduates!"_

"_My responsibility?"_

"_Yes! Take care of her," he bellowed back, the anger in his voice palpable. _

_A sharp blow of pain across my head. The scornful laugh of a woman. Rodolphus's chuckle of approval._

I stumbled. Charlie caught me. The ministry official looked at me in concern.

"What – what was that?" I stuttered, my heart beating fast and fear running through my veins. I had never felt so scared and vulnerable.

"That was a Dementor," the ministry guy said, still looking concerned.

Dementors. Of course. How could I possibly forget?

"_I don't want to kill him," Lucius said to Narcissa. I crouched in the corner, listening. _

"_Then don't," Narcissa replied. _

"_But what's worse than death?"_

_Narcissa gave him a pointed look. A slow smile crossed Lucius's face._

"_Ah, of course. A Dementor."_

Lucius had spoken of them before. They were creatures that fed off happiness and left people with nothing but their worse memories. A Dementors kiss would remove the soul of their victim. It was a horrible fate. Worse than death.

"I know," I said, reeling on the flashback the Dementor had caused me to experience. I had a feeling that there were stories of my past that weren't so pleasant. But I didn't want them to be brought up. That's not what I needed right now.

I needed to focus.

"Here," the official said, rummaging through his pocket. "Have some chocolate. All of you, just keep eating it whilst you're in there."

I didn't see how chocolate could make things better, but surprisingly, I felt a bit happier when I took a bite.

The Ministry guy, whose name I now knew was Dawlish, lead us through the prison. It was nothing like I expected. I thought that there would be angry prisoners, shouting at Dawlish for him to let them out. I thought there would be shouts of revenge and hatred. But instead, it was quiet. So quiet. I chanced a glance at some of the prisoners. We weren't at the highest point of the prison yet, so these people were probably only locked up for minor crimes. They didn't deserve this.

Because 'this' wasn't what I expected prison to be. Honestly, it looked more like a mental asylum.

The prisoners were dirty, unkempt. They had food nearby, and they looked as though they needed it, yet they didn't touch it. They were muttering to themselves, staring off into space.

How did I not realise that Azkaban wasn't just a prison? How did I not realise why very rarely did people try and escape?

Dementors make people prisoners in themselves. If some of these people did end up being set free, what were they going to be like? Not the same, that's for sure. They would be mentally scarred for the rest of their lives. And these are the people who only would have to stay in Azkaban for a couple of years. It would be worse for the people with life sentences.

People like Sirius Black.

I tried not to look at the prisoners. It made me feel sick. Dawlish, however, was looking at them with a sneer on his face. He almost looked proud. As if he had put some of these people in here.

Yes, there may be mass murderers in here. But there's also people who were in here for mild crimes. Maybe even people who were pushed into things. Even some Death Eaters in here would have been pushed into the crimes they committed. How as it fair that they're subjected to a life of mental torment? I knew enough about Dementors to know that the affects were lasting. I was already feeling miserable enough and I hadn't been in the prison for ten minutes.

How could people like Dawlish feel okay about this?

I looked out of one of the grimy windows. We were up really high now. My heart leapt into my throat. We were getting closer to the top, where the high security prisoners were kept. I grabbed Charlie's hand, shaking slightly. I needed something to steady me. I could hear faint voices in my head but I pushed them out fairly easily.

The next time I looked out of a window, I could see that we were at the top. Dawlish turned to us before we entered what appeared to be the largest room I had seen in this place so far. The largest and dirtiest.

"I have no idea why three young people such as yourselves would want to see Sirius Black," he began, looking uneasy and slightly suspicious. "But that's besides the point. Sirius Black is a reckless, unpredictable man. I will be standing nearby if anything happens, and the Dementors are on hand as well."

I swallowed hard, nodding. Slowly, he lead us through the entrance. This room was different to the others. It was louder. The crazed muttering was louder than it was in any other part of the prison. People in their cells were rocking back and forth, shaking uncontrollably. I swallowed again, this time feeling the urge to throw up.

"Black," Dawlish said, sounding much more curt and business-like now. I hid behind Dawlish ever so slightly, not wanting Black to turn around. Suddenly I didn't want to be here anymore. I glanced at Dora and Charlie, who were looking at me strangely. It was then that I realised I was shaking.

Slowly, I watched Black turn around. His eyes locked immediately with mine. He had Narcissa's eyes. Cool and grey. Except they looked deadened. His cheekbones were sunken into his pale and pasty face, which was covered in filthy looking facial hair. He had vestiges of great good looks, but prison had taken them away.

"Maggie…" he murmured, his voice raspy, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. Dawlish looked alarmed.

"Try anything," Dawlish said, trying to sound tough but failing miserably. "And…" he held his wand up threateningly. He stepped back, letting us three talk to him in somewhat privacy.

"You figured it out," he said, standing up, a slightly eager look in his eyes. "You figured out it was me!"

I didn't know what to say. I was in a numb shock. He wasn't insane like the rest of these prisoners. Well, I thought that, until I remembered why he was in here in the first place.

But he was talking rationally. He wasn't trying to kill us. It was a start.

I didn't know what to say. I had questions to ask, but my mouth wasn't opening. I couldn't speak.

"I knew you were alive. I didn't need Bellatrix to tell me. I knew you were safer than she thought you were. She's an idiot; did she really think that by the time you went to Hogwarts you two wouldn't figure it out?"

I didn't ask how Bellatrix had told him all this. My second mistake.

I couldn't find my voice. However, Dora did.

"Why were you contacting her? You're a mass murderer contacting an underage witch, doesn't that seem slightly wrong to you!"

Black didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by this. In fact, he seemed amused.

"Of course, a mass murder contacting an underage witch would be wrong. But I'm not a mass murderer."

Dora snorted. How is it that she has such nerve, when I can't even find my voice?

"It's true," Black said, quite calmly. "I was framed. By a charming little rat of a man called-"

"Peter Pettigrew." Everyone turned to look at me. I don't know why I said it; I only had my suspicions. In fact, I barely had that. I only knew that Lucius mentioned Pettigrew as a double agent and not Black. But it just came out, and I don't know why. A slow smile was spreading across Black's face. It reminded me of someone.

"How did you know?" Black asked, awe in his voice. I shrugged, my shyness attempting to make a comeback. But I stopped it. This was my chance, and we only had an hour. I couldn't waste it being mute.

"Just something I remember Lucius Malfoy saying," I said quietly. "He mentioned that Peter Pettigrew was a double agent. But he never mentioned you."

Black looked as though he could burst into laughter. "I'm actually questioning Bellatrix's sanity. Well, not that I didn't before. Seriously, putting you in the Malfoys care? Of course you would overhear things! Growing up in a bloody Death Eater environment has its perks; I would know!"

My heart started beating faster. Now we were getting somewhere.

"But no," Black said, looking at Dora. "I didn't kill anyone. Yes, I wish I could have killed Pettigrew, the little rat, if I had my chance I would have."

Dora didn't look too pleased with this. Charlie just stayed quiet. "Well, that doesn't make you a good person at all then. That just means that putting you in here was a preventative measure, whether they realised it or not."

"Did I say I was a good person? No. I wouldn't claim something as stupid as that. But do you want to hear what really happened?"

All of us nodded. It was the reason we risked everything coming here, after all.

"Well," he began, a strange, nostalgic look in his eyes. "Let's start from the very beginning. I was born into a lovely family who believed they were better than anyone else because they had no muggle blood running through their veins. I disagreed with their beliefs, as did Andromeda-"

"Yeah yeah, you two were close, you two were practically best friends, she influenced you to rebel against your parents, you joined The Order of The Phoenix, we know," Dora said, sounding angry. I was taken aback. Why was she being so… rude? If he is a mass murderer, her being like this wouldn't help, and if he wasn't, well, being rude would achieve nothing…

Black raised his eyebrows. I expected him to get angry, but instead, he said something unexpected.

"You've got some spunk."

"No, I don't," Dora snapped, looking angry and impatient. "But you can't expect me to be nice to a mass murderer."

"I wouldn't expect you to be," Black said. "But I'm not a mass murderer. Like I said, I was framed." He seemed to be saying this in a hurry, a slightly desperate look in his eyes, as if we were his last hope. "You seem to know a lot. So you would know that I was appointed Secret Keeper for the Potters when You-Know-Who marked them for death-"

"Yeah, we know you betrayed them!"

For the first time, a flicker of hurt crossed Black's face. "I never betrayed them – and I'm bloody surprised Andromeda doesn't believe it and has fed you two with that bullshit!" His tone was getting angrier, his face becoming more menacing. "Out of all people, she should know that I would never do something like that. I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for no reason, I wasn't disowned for no reason. It's because I was – and still am – nothing like them! But I won't lie, I'm half the reason why the Potters are dead."

He sighed, his anger fading away and being replaced by a look of remorse. I frowned, confused. Dora didn't say anything. Charlie just stayed quiet, listening to every word. I knew he didn't think it was his place for his input. This was between me, Dora and Black.

"I had family members on the Death Eaters side – Bellatrix, namely. She, more than most, knew how much I despised her and the rest of the family, and how close I was to the Potters. When they assigned me as Secret Keeper, I knew it was a mistake. Everyone knew it was a mistake, but for different reasons. Remus and Dumbledore thought that I wasn't trustworthy enough, but that wasn't why _I_ thought it was a mistake. Bellatrix, you see, is a smart woman. You just have to put my hatred for people like my family and my close-ness to the Potters together and realise that I was the Secret Keeper. I knew that if I remained the Secret Keeper, they would end up dead. So I talked to Peter Pettigrew – well, actually, he was the one who talked to me – and we agreed that if he was the Secret Keeper, it would be best." Black laughed a bark-like laugh, a look of insanity in his eyes. "Who would suspect little Peter Pettigrew? Sweet, innocent Peter?" His eyes darkened.

"Little did I know, he was a double agent. I should have realised it. He was so much like my brother. Easy persuaded, scared. Of course he would turn to the dark side. All scared wizards did. And people say I'm a disgrace. I didn't betray the Potters. He did."

Dora snorted. But my mind was going in overdrive. This made so much sense… Lucius did mention that Peter was a double agent…

"But…" I began, pushing away my shyness which stubbornly wouldn't go away. "But you murdered him. There were eye witnesses and everything."

Black laughed again, that insane look in his eyes returning. "Ever heard of magic? People see what they are led to believe, Maggie. And what they saw was me going after Peter. You know, I regret overlooking him all those years. Treating him like he was nothing. I should have seen it. The quiet ones are the most dangerous. Look at Snape."

"What's Snape got to do with anything?" Dora snapped.

"Everything. But that's not the point. I went to the Potter's residence, and saw that their house was in ruins. I knew exactly what had happened. So I went after Pettigrew, intending to kill him. When I found him, we were in a crowded street. I called out to him. He turned around and ran towards me, accusing me of selling the Potters out to You-Know-Who. I pulled my wand out, but he beat me to it. He caused an explosion, killing twelve muggles in the process. He cut off his finger, and transformed into a rat and scampered away. The explosion confused everyone. When everything cleared up, all anyone saw was me with a wand in my hand, and all remaining of Pettigrew was a finger."

Dora snorted again, and so did I. Pettigrew turned himself into a rat? That's absolutely ridiculous. Any faith I had in Black was gone. This was bullshit. He couldn't even be bothered coming up with a believable story.

"Oh yes," Black continued, hearing our snorts and seeing our looks of disbelief. "Let me just ask, how did you figure out the letters were from me?"

I was angry now. "That's irrel-"

"No, Maggie. It's important." The desperate look in his eyes became more noticeable.

"She recognised your handwriting," Dora answered for me snippily. Sirius's eyes widened.

"From… from the map? You found it?"

"Yes," I answered. "I showed Mum the letters. I told her how it matched up with the map and the note the map came with. She figured it out."

"This makes everything easier to explain," he stated, starting to look hopeful. "Right, you know the makers of the map? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? I'm Padfoot. James Potter is Prongs. A man called Remus Lupin is Moony. And Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail. We named them after our Animagus forms."

Now that was wrong. I was good at Transfiguration. I studied Animagi. And none of those names came up as Animagi from this century.

"That's a lie. Neither you nor any of those names are registered Animagi."

"You're right," he said simply. "We're not _registered_ Animagi."

"Well then, even if you didn't kill Pettigrew, there's a reason you're in prison then," Dora said, eyes blazing.

"Oh yes, I know. I've never exactly abided by rules." His joking demeanour ceased. "But I'm being serious right now. All thr- all four of us are Animagi. We made that map and signed it with our nicknames. I told you that Pettigrew turned himself into a rat, get it, Wormtail? A rats tail looks like a worm? And-"

I almost screamed. Black had disappeared, and in its place was a large, black dog with matted hair. As quickly as Black disappeared he reappeared. My heart started beating faster once again. As much as I couldn't believe it, this story was coming into place.

"See?" Black whispered, voice raspier than before and the desperate look in his eyes more noticeable than ever. "Dogs have pads on their feet. Rats have worm-like tails. It fits, doesn't it? I didn't betray the Potters; whatever stories you've been told by your mother are just what members of the Order of the Phoenix think. And lets be honest here, they all had something against me because of my family." Black looked directly at me. "I'm disappointed in your mother for not believing in me. Yes, the evidence was overwhelming. But half the reason why no one would have faith that I would never sell them out was because I came from a family of pureblood maniacs. But then again, so did Andromeda. You grew up with a Black and a Malfoy raising you. Surely you understand, Maggie? Surely you understand that it's hard to prove to people that you're not like the people who raised you? Please believe me. Why else would I have tried to contact you all those times? I knew that you would be the only person that would even come close to believing me!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dora and Charlie exchange looks. But my eyes were locked on Black's. They were silvery and mysterious, just like Narcissa's. Almost like Draco's.

Draco. What if Draco tried as hard as he could to prove to people that he was good? What if Draco got accused of things and had people prejudiced against him for his blood status? Because he was pure of blood and came from a Death Eater family? In a way, the judgement that families like that got was just as bad as the prejudice families with muggle heritage got. It goes both ways. Both sides are as bad as each other.

Black rebelled against his family since a young age, due to Andromeda's influence. It may have been Andromeda's influence, but even from just hearing Black talk about his family, you could tell it wasn't just influence. It was what he believed in. Add the pained look in his eyes when he spoke of James and Lily Potter, and I knew. I knew fighting evil was what he believed in. I knew he never betrayed them. And don't even get me started on how the story actually made sense…

But it was the thought of poor, basically-brainwashed Draco that _really_ helped me make up my mind.

"I believe you," I said firmly. Dora shifted from beside me, and I looked at her. She was fighting it, but I knew she believed him.

His face cracked into a smile. It completely transformed his gaunt face into the Black I had seen in a photograph. He looked carefree, happy – and although I knew the presence of the Dementors would rid him of that soon – it was such an amazing transformation that I was beginning to feel happier.

"I need you three to help me," he said in a hushed voice. I turned around, but Dawlish was a fair bit away, out of direct sight and earshot. "I'm planning on escaping. But not now. I want to wait until he's older."

"Who's older?" I asked.

"Harry Potter. My godson. When he's older, I'm going to escape. When he's old enough to believe me, but not so old that that he's been completely turned against me. And when I know for sure that Pettigrew is still alive."

"But how?" Dora asked, sounding a lot nicer now, but still with that angry edge to her voice.

"I don't know yet, but I will."

And that was the first time I saw myself in Sirius Black. That stupid, reckless determination that I so constantly get chastised for was inherited from my cousin.

"But… we can't help you escape," Charlie said, speaking up for the first time. "I'm only just of age, and Maggie and Dora aren't."

Black smiled slightly. "You're Molly and Arthur's, aren't you?" Charlie nodded, looking slightly scared that he had spoken up. "Charlie, isn't it? I remember babysitting you once, a long time ago."

Charlie's eyebrows rose, obviously surprised by this. I had no idea that Molly and Arthur even were associated with Black. Then again, not many witches or wizards would admit to being related to an accused mass murderer.

"I would never ask you of that," Black assured, pushing dirty hair out of his eyes. "But I need you three to find someone. He's one of the creators of the map. I need you to convince him of my innocence. I would ask you to try and convince Andromeda, but that would seem suspicious-"

"Wait, what's the name of the person we're convincing?" Dora interjected.

"Remus Lupin. I think he's living in London and working there too. He can only really get jobs in the muggle world, since- anyway, you need to find him and convince him of my innocence. Because if I'm ever going to escape, I'll need his help to track down Pettigrew."

"But if Pettigrew is living as a rat, how the hell would anyone help you find him?" Dora asked. "For all we know, he's that rat over there."

Black laughed. "You think I haven't checked? Trust me. Pettigrew will be living with some wizarding family. He'll want to get all the information he can."

"Alright, but how are we supposed to find this Remus guy? We don't even know what he looks like."

"Ask your mother for a picture of the Order from 1980. He'll be standing next to me. Once you know what he looks like… well, I don't know. But you need to find him. It might take some convincing, but I'm begging you. Promise me you'll try."

"I promise," I answered for Dora, who seemed to be hesitating.

"I just want Pettigrew to pay," Black said. "And prove that I'm innocent. Because I am. I know that nothing can take back the Potters dying, but giving the person who caused them to die what he deserves seems like the right thing to do."

I nodded. This was all just so hard to process, and yet it all made perfect sense.

"How come… how come you're not like them?" I asked, looking around the prison. "You're not insane. How?"

"Because I'm innocent," Black said simply. "And the thought of escaping is keeping me alive. It's not a happy feeling, so the Dementors can't take it away from me. It's an obsession."

And what I was feeling was something the Dementors couldn't take away either. I don't know what it was. It wasn't happiness. I couldn't put a name on it. But I knew that things were gonna start changing now.

I didn't know what to say. "Just… just keep writing to me," I said quietly. "Let me know that you're alright. And I promise we'll find this Remus guy."

"It's a deal," Black said, giving me a smile, not as wide and as happy as it was before but still reassuring. Something in that smile reminded me of childhood memories. A time before I was in the care of Bellatrix, a time I barely remember.

I couldn't think of anything I needed to ask. I think we covered anything. I felt relieved. We'd been planning this for so long, and everything had ended up okay. He was innocent. This wasn't a waste. We had the chance to free an innocent man from horrible crimes he didn't even commit.

Then, a question occurred to me.

"How is it that Bellatrix told you about me? About how the Malfoys were looking after me?"

Then, several things happened at once.

A loud gasp followed by an unearthly shriek sounded from somewhere to my far left. It sent chills down my spine, and made me feel more terrified than the Dementors did.

Before I turned to the sound, I caught sight of Black's face. He suddenly looked terrified.

I realised then the two mistakes I had made. I didn't think about the other prisoners in Azkaban, and I didn't ask sooner about how Bellatrix had told Black those two things. If I realised it sooner… well, then maybe going here wouldn't have been one of the worst mistakes of my life.

"Get out," Black hissed. "Get out now."

But I turned too quickly. And then I caught sight of a woman who looked a lot like me. A lot like Dora. A lot like my Mum. But she was darker. She was insane looking. I inhaled sharply, suddenly realising who she was and the magnitude of the mistake I made.

"You're safe!" the woman shrieked, eyes bulging out of her head. "And you're with... you're with _her_!" she brandished her finger at Dora.

Narcissa and Lucius swore to Bellatrix that I'd always be in their care. That I'd never be with my real family. That I would be raised as pureblood royalty. That I'd be raised as a weapon. But that clearly didn't happen. Bellatrix's well thought out plan – despite its obvious flaws – failed. Because I was safe and alive and with my parents.

There wasn't anything she could do to me right now. She was locked up in a cell. But now she had an obsession. Something to keep her sane.

Revenge. Not against me. But against her sister and her husband. Because this was all their fault.

If Black was an unregistered Animagus, who's to say that Bellatrix doesn't have something like that or worse up her sleeve? Who's to say that she won't try to escape now that she has a motive?

I should have thought this through. Of course Bellatrix would be here. I was meant to keep a low profile. There was literally no other way that Bellatrix could have found out, unless I did something as stupid as visit Azkaban, which is exactly what I did.

Terror ran through my veins as Bellatrix started screaming angry profanities. All the prisoners turned to look at me. Old friends, I realised. Rookwood. Rowle. Dolohov. They all knew of this plan. They all knew of me. I stood rooted to the spot, when Dawlish started to push the three of us out of the room, Bellatrix's screeches reverberating off the walls. I turned around, frantically looking at Black.

"I promise," I yelled out, before we were out of the room and Bellatrix's yells started to become a mere echo.

What the hell have I done?

I've just given her an obsession to keep her sane.

When she escapes – because it's a when, not an if – what will happen to Narcissa and Lucius and Draco? What will happen to my family?

I had a feeling this was a bad idea. I should have backed out.

That's when the Dementors started to have an effect on me. That's when the voices started again.

And this time, it didn't stop.


	55. Growing Up

"So have you got the guts? Been wondering if you're hearts still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts." ~ Do I Wanna Know by the Arctic Monkeys.

* * *

**Chapter 55: Growing Up**

* * *

"_Hush little half-blood, don't say a word, Bella's gonna make you-"_

"_BELLATRIX! What did I say about dangling her in cages?"_

"_Oh do be quiet, Rodolphus. If she's gonna be a worthy weapon she has to learn to be fearless and strong. If she's gonna be one of us I have to make her!"_

"_Push it too far and she'll be scarred for life, and she'll be too scared to do anything."_

"_Oh please, Rodolphus, my parents treated me the same and look at me!"_

* * *

"_Brat! You're not worthy to have Black blood in you!_

* * *

"_The world is full of evil people," a man said softly. "I was born into a family of them. I'm not your parents, but I am your godfather. And I'll do anything I can to protect you from those evil people. I'm only young, I'm only sixteen, but I'll do whatever I can to make sure that this war ends and you can grow up in safety. I promise."_

* * *

_"YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!"_

* * *

"Maggie."

I opened my eyes, dazed and confused. Dora and Charlie were sitting across from me. I looked around. We were in the cafe that we always go to when we're in London.

"Why are we here?" I asked. My voice was slightly croaky.

"When we got back to the Ministry, you were only semi-conscious. We couldn't bring you home like that, and we refused Dawlish's help, so we bought you here. You passed out as soon as you sat down," Dora explained, rubbing my back. I rubbed my eyes. I felt so weak and miserable. Suddenly, it all came back. Finding out Black was innocent. The Death Eaters in the high security cell. The worst one of all. Bellatrix Lestrange. How her knowledge that I'm alive could come back to back to bite me, if she ever escapes. How Draco could be in danger. How my Aunt could be in danger. Lucius, he can get what he deserves.

"Fuck," I groaned. Fuck pretty much summed it up.

I then realised how wrong I had been. I was so determined that my Aunt and Uncle keeping me away from my parents was a terrible thing to do, a breach of my rights, one of the cruelest things you could do to a child. I mean, I'm not saying that those things aren't true - they are. But they feared Bellatrix's retribution - and at first, I thought that was cowardly, that they were only thinking about themselves. For Lucius, that was true. He only cares about himself. But Narcissa?

I don't have children, of course, and I don't understand the bond between child and parent from a parent's perspective. But, after seeing how my parents act around me, after losing me before? I have some idea.

So now, it's clear to me. Narcissa would obviously love Draco, her own son, more than me - that's not a bad thing, it's just a fact. Your own children come before anyone else. By keeping me in her care, as selfish as it was towards me, she was protecting Draco. Because Bellatrix's retribution would be cruel. Narcissa of all people would know this.

Going to Azkaban was a selfish choice. In a way it was a good choice, as I found out that Sirius Black was innocent. But now, I've put Draco in danger. Knowing what Bellatrix did to me - kidnapping me for revenge on her sister and so that I could be used as a weapon - what would she do to Draco? I mean, family ties seem to mean nothing to Bellatrix - she kidnapped me, her own niece. She knows no love or mercy, only hatred and revenge. Or would she show Narcissa mercy, and, in extension, Draco?

I groaned and banged my head on the table. I couldn't worry about this right now - Bellatrix was still locked up in Azkaban. But what Sirius said... he had an obsession that kept him sane... would this be enough to keep Bellatrix sane, to give her the fire to one day escape? Or would it have to be something bigger, like the return of her master?

I looked up at Dora, who was biting her lip, and Charlie, who was looking at me concernedly. I don't think they put two and two together. And I didn't want to explain. In fact I didn't want to talk at all. I felt weird and... depressed. I think it was because of the Dementors. Those voices in my head... were they just voices, or recollections? Even so they were vague, and my head hurt so much with the implications of going to Azkaban that I didn't want to think about it.

"So... we need to find this Remus guy," Dora said, knowing that I didn't want to talk about things. "Where do we begin?"

"When we get home I'll ask Mum for the Order pictures," I mumbled, placing a hand to my head. My head was throbbing. "And then..."

I trailed off. Dora and Charlie didn't say anything. I rested my head on the table, closing my eyes. I was so tired. Sad. Worried. Stressed. Confused. And I didn't know what to do. Should I warn Narcissa? I told myself I wouldn't have anything to do with them... or should I only warn her if Bellatrix escapes? Or would that be too late?

Bellatrix can write one letter per year... what if she wrote that letter to the Malfoys? Or, what if she wrote that letter to some of her Death Eater buddies that managed to escape the wrath of Azkaban? What if they tried to do something as payback to the Malfoys?

Or am I just overthinking this completely?

My head hurts.

Charlie placed his hand around my waist. I flinched. Great, another thing to be confused about - how I feel towards Charlie. I mean, before today I could cope with that confusion, but that on top of the discoveries of today, I don't need it. School's hard enough without having to make time to see a guy I'm not even sure I like anymore. All this stress is getting too much... maybe I only feel this way because of the Dementors influence, or because I'm tired and worried and confused and I need sleep... but I don't know.

"I need a coffee," I murmured, almost groaning. My head was throbbing.

"I already ordered you one, with some chocolate in it, since chocolate helps with Dementors," Charlie replied. Was he trying to make me feel guilty? Ugh.

"Okay," Dora said. I could tell that she was about to start a speech. "So Black said that he would wait until Harry Potter was old enough before he escapes. But how would Black even find Harry Potter? He's a high security prisoner as well, and I think Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban wouldn't go uno-"

She quickly cut off her speech as the shabby worker came and gave me my coffee.

"Thank you," I said absently, taking the drink from him. For a moment he just stood at our table, looking at me strangely. As if he had heard our conversation and found it weird. But he quickly shook his head and walked off. Strange.

"I swear there's something familiar about him," Dora muttered, her eyes slightly narrowed at the man's retreating back.

"He's a muggle. He probably just found the word Azkaban weird," Charlie reasoned.

I took a gulp of the coffee, wanting to get rid of the mess of thoughts going through my head.

* * *

For the next three days, I slept mostly. Mum and Dad were worried about me. I understand why. Not only was I staying in bed, I had no motivation to do anything. I was trapped in my thoughts about Azkaban. The memories the Dementors brought back. What might happen to the Malfoy's. Especially Draco. What I was going to do about Charlie, Neeson, the stress of school, how apparation tests are soon, exams, next year are NEWTS, and then I'm in the real word, and I can hardly believe that I'm almost of age when it felt like I was a little kid last year...

I didn't know what my purpose was anymore. Nothing made me happy in those three days lying in bed. And nothing made me want to get up. In fact it took a lot for me to finally get up after that third day. Darren had decided to come over.

I know. That probably sounded really bad of me. I mean, I wouldn't get up for my own boyfriend. But, given past experiences, I was worried that something had happened, or he was upset. So when Dora came to my room and told me he was at the door, I got up fairly quickly and made my way downstairs. Charlie had gone home at this point; I didn't even say goodbye to him.

Turns out nothing was wrong with Darren, Dora had asked him to come over as a ploy to make me get up. Somehow, she knew. She also knew something else; she had a look in her eyes. I knew what that look meant, but she was wrong.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?"

I wrung my hands and sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I don't think I want a relationship in general... but I know that if I do break up with him, he won't believe me... he'll think I like you, for example, or he'll blame himself... I know Charlie, and that's the hard part."

Darren was good with advice. Even if he couldn't help himself with his own problems, he could help others.

But this time, he couldn't.

"I honestly don't know, Maggie. I don't know what you can do. But just remember, you're sixteen, almost seventeen. It's not like you and Charlie will last forever."

We talked for about an hour more. And by the end of that day my mind was made up.


	56. Merry Christmas, I Could Care Less

**Alright, so this chapter is a bit rambley, but it's important as it changes everything that happens when they go back to school. Also, I spent my Christmas day writing this for all you. It's ironic actually, because this time last year I was writing the Christmas parts of this story at Christmas, and same this time. I feel as though this is really poorly written and rushed and fluffy. But I'm hoping to improve.**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. Also, I'm replying to reviews again.**

**TheJesusFreak777: Thanks! I agree about the prison reform thing. I don't think the rules are as strict here. I mean, my friend got caught with weed and he didn't get in any trouble other than a school suspension. But yeah, I don't think it's fair how where you live a sex offender and someone in possession of weed gets the same punishment. Also, to your questions, you'll just have to wait and see :D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: You'll have to see, and thanks**

**Williukea: It's okay! Here's another Christmas gift. And you'll just have to see :D**

**Sarahmichellegellarfan1: :)**

* * *

"Don't come home for Christmas, you're the last thing I wanna see underneath the tree. Merry Christmas, I could care less." ~ Yule Shoot Your Eye Out by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

**Chapter 56: Merry Christmas, I Could Care Less**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. I was feeling considerably happier as it had been many days since the Azkaban trip, and the Dementor's effects seemed to have worn off. I was still worried and stressed, but at least the depressed feeling was gone. It made things easier.

After that talk with Darren, I decided that I need to break up with Charlie. The thought did make me upset, because I remember the way he made me feel, how happy he made me... but nothing lasts forever.

Wow. I just realised. It's been a year since I saw the Malfoys. A year since Lucius hit me...

And a year since Charlie and I first kissed.

I took a deep breath and lay down on my bed. Charlie and Darren were coming over sometime today, to wish us a Merry Christmas. I'd have my chance then. But wouldn't that be cruel? To break up with him just before Christmas? Or is it crueller staying with him when I don't think I have feelings for him anymore?

Ugh. And see, even this is causing me more stress.

Honestly. I'm sure every teenager has this thought, but why can't things be simple for me? Some of it is just trivial teenage stuff, but there's also the issue of Sirius Black, and how we have to find this Remus Lupin guy-

That's right. I have to go and look for photos of the Order. Well at least that's something to do other than lying in bed feeling sorry for myself.

Mum and Dad were out, so it was easy to get into their room. The problem was, where do I look?

Mum wouldn't keep it hidden; she was proud of being in the Order and wouldn't hide pictures of that, unlike the ones of her family. So I looked in the top drawer of her bedside table, and bullseye, I found three photographs.

Mum wouldn't have been too much older than Dora and I. She looked a lot like us too, with a few differences. Her hair wasn't multicoloured, her face wasn't heart-shaped and her lips had a different shape. I looked around and found Sirius. He had a grin on his face, and it reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Both Sirius and Mum looked so happy to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix. There was also a twinkle in both of their eyes, a devilish one, and I knew why. It was because they were rebelling against their family's wishes.

Remembering what I came here for, I looked at the person next to Sirius. I got a strange feeling in my stomach. He was wearing shabby clothes, had dark circles under his eyes, which looked tired and weary. His hair was brown and thick but had the slightest hint of grey in it. Sirius said that Remus was standing next to him, and since there was a woman standing on the opposite side of him, it must be him.

I don't know what was giving me this strange feeling in my stomach. But the man did look very familiar. Not just the sort of familiar Sirius's smile gave me, but a familiar feeling that I had seen this man, maybe even spoken to him. I frowned, looking more closely at this Remus guy. I _knew_ I had seen him somewhere.

Suddenly, it came to me. That was the guy from the cafe!

It all clicked. The way he was looking weirdly at me and Dora, how he looked confused when he heard us talking about Sirius and Azkaban... it all fit! Oh my god, this whole time he was right under our noses! What if he heard our conversations? What if he already knew some parts of what had happened? I had to go and tell him, right now.

Dora was out with some friends from Hufflepuff, and Mum and Dad were shopping. I hastily wrote a note letting them know I was in London. I said I was meeting up with a friend. But I'd tell Dora the story later.

I ran to my room, bringing the picture with me, threw on a jacket and tied my hair up.

He must have recognised me. Well, Dora – he probably would never have met me. But he would have known who I was. If Dora was with someone who looked exactly like her, of course it'd have to be her twin! And Remus must know what had happened; he was a part of the Order after all, and close with Sirius. He would have known I was kidnapped.

He would have been so confused! And even more so when he heard us talking about Sirius and Azkaban! I was getting worked up. This was all happening sooner than I expected it to. I ran into the living room to the fireplace. Just as I had grabbed some floo powder, the fireplace erupted into green flames and someone stepped out. Darren.

Oh. I forgot about him coming over. He raised an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere? Rude, I was coming over to see you."

"Apologies," I said sarcastically. Though, Darren had come over to see me. It's Christmas Eve; it would be rude of me to brush him off. I checked the time. It was only ten thirty. The cafe closed at four. That's even given that he's working there today... but he was every other day, don't see why he wouldn't be now. So I suppose I could wait another hour or so... "You can't stay for too long. I've gotta be somewhere."

Darren raised his eyebrows again. "What, you seeing Charlie or something?"

I shifted uncomfortably. There was a sharp tone in Darren's voice that I didn't like. "You know full well that I'm not..."

"Well if you're gonna break up with him, then you need to."

"He's coming over sometime today so..."

"Are you gonna do it?"

I bit my lip. I mean, I know it's for the best... but fuck, it's almost Christmas, how could I do that? That would be the cruellest thing ever...

As if he had read my thoughts, Darren spoke. "You know, the longer you put it off the more miserable you'll be."

I knew this was true, but... I don't know. It felt like I was letting go a part of me. I had a feeling that Charlie wouldn't want to be friends if we broke up. And that... that would hurt. He's been my friend since first year, he's been my boyfriend for a year... it just feels so... strange, knowing that it's coming to an end, you know? As if part of my childhood is ending. I don't know.

The second half of this school year is going to be a lot harder. Apparation tests, exams, preparing for NEWTS for next year, it's going to be hard, and I really don't need more stress. So this is for the best. I think.

"Come on, stop stressing," Darren said. "Let's just hang out for a bit. Then you can go do whatever you needed to do."

"Alright," I said. We were just about to walk out of the living room, when I couldn't move. Confused, I tried to move my foot. But I couldn't. Then, it dawned on me.

"Ugh," I groaned. This just made everything all the more complicated. I looked at Darren. I could tell he was trying not to smirk.

"What a shame," he said sarcastically. "We're standing under mistetoe and can't move. What are we going to do?"

I narrowed my eyes. I had a slight suspicion that he liked me, but it was just that - suspicion. I didn't actually think it was true...

I jumped slightly. He had placed a hand on my waist.

Okay this is wrong... I mean yeah, we're under mistletoe... but I had a feeling that he wasn't gonna make the kiss short, because I know Darren. I could see by the look in his eyes that he wanted more than just a short kiss. And part of me did too... I know it's wrong. I know I have a boyfriend. Just because I'm going to break up with him, it doesn't give me a right to go kissing another guy more than I have to. But... do I like Darren? I really hope not. That will just make everything ten times more confusing. And if I break up with Charlie... he's gonna assume it's for Darren... but it's not, I'm not breaking up with him _for _Darren, but... I don't know... because if I do like him, then isn't it just as bad?

Darren was slowly moving closer to me. I was internally panicking. I was either gonna do the right thing or the wrong thing and honestly I wasn't even really thinking about Charlie and how he would feel. I don't know... I've just grown so detached to him? Ugh, I've turned into such a bitch.

He kissed me. And it wasn't a quick one. And I'm sorry to say, but I didn't pull away. But it was nice... and it made me forget everything that had happened in the past few weeks and for once I just felt... numb I suppose. And I liked that.

It was Darren who pulled away first.

"So... um... that just happened," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"Um, yeah," I replied, starting to feel embarrassed as well. And really, really guilty. I hate feeling guilty. It's probably one of the worst feelings ever in my opinion. It's bad, because I know that it's my fault I feel guilty, and not only that, if Charlie found out...

So, I did what I do best. I decided to run away from my feelings.

"Look, I've really got to go... please don't mention this to anyone..."

I didn't even wait to see what he said. I ran to the living room and grabbed a fistful of floo powder.

Great going, Maggie. You've just made everything ten times worse. Great fucking Christmas I'm having.

At least I'm doing this for Sirius. It makes me feel a bit better. But I still felt awful. How could I do something like this? And then I complain about how difficult everything is. But it's my fault. All of it.


	57. Remus Lupin & The End

**Hey guys. I know I've been horrible at updating but I've already started the next chapter. I'm trying to keep on top of this, I believe that I've become better at multitasking this year but school work is making that harder. This is my last week of assessment and the holidays are close so I'm aiming to get some more chapters out then. I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate you all. I will individually reply to each of you (that is, if I get any reviews) at the beginning of the next chapter.**

* * *

"How will I laugh tomorrow, when I can't even smile today?" ~ How Will I Laugh Tomorrow by Suicidal Tendencies.

* * *

**Chapter 57: Remus Lupin &amp; The End **

* * *

I know I've always had a bit of a habit of running away from my problems. I know it's not a good thing but at the moment, it's helping distract me from what just happened with Darren.

I'd never been in London by myself before. It was a bit daunting because it's such a big place. I don't know my way around it too well, but well enough to find the cafe.

It wasn't as busy as it usually was. It was never that busy, but today it was completely deserted. Apart from the shabby worker who I now know to be Remus Lupin. In my hurry to get here and speak to him, I didn't actually think about how I was going to say all of this to him. Introducing myself seemed to be the way to begin.

So slowly and slightly nervously, I walked up to the counter, slipping a hand into my pocket, ready to take out the photo of the Order of the Phoenix.

"How may I help you?" Remus Lupin said. As he had previous times, he looked very confused whilst talking to me. I cleared my throat slightly, feeling more nervous than was necessary.

"Um, hi. My name is Magnolia Black, and I was wondering if I could speak to you about Sirius Black."

Damn, that was a lot blunter than I intended it to be.

The look that crossed Remus's face was hard to read. There was a mixture of different emotions: confusion, shock, and slight anger. The anger seemed to be building, and I half expected him to say no.

"How... how are you alive? And how did you know who I was?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

For half an hour, I explained to Remus Lupin exactly what happened. I showed him the pictures of the Order. I told him the story Sirius told us. I told him how we found out who he was. He was quiet through the whole explanation. When I finished, he took a deep breath.

"Magnolia, I really don't see how this is plausible. Sirius was the Secret Keeper, there's no doubt about it. They would never have chose Peter, for he was scared-"

"But that's exactly it; no one would have suspected it. But people would have suspected Sirius Black."

He sighed again and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. I felt like I had spoken to Remus before; there was that sense of familiarity about him. He must have met Dora and me when we were really young. Before I was kidnapped.

"Sirius Black is an evil man and of course he is going to take advantage of three young, impressionable teenagers and tell them a wild story. But you can't believe him. I knew Sirius better than many people did. I wouldn't have expected him to be capable of murder. But it comes down to his family. They were all evil. He was raised by bigots and of course that was going to make some kind of impression on him."

This made me a bit angry, for I had also been raised by bigots and I'd like to think I was a good, honest person, not capable of murder.

"You know who raised me. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius is one of the most pigheaded Death Eaters you've ever come across, am I right?"

Remus nodded.

"They raised me in a Death Eater ridden environment and yet I'm just as against pureblood elitism as anyone in the Order of the Phoenix. In fact the environment I grew up in was possibly more evil than Sirius's. I understand that you knew him and that it's hard to believe he was capable of murder, but isn't that just it? You knew him. And as I've just explained, family can have nothing to do with it. Look at my mother. Look how she turned out. Nothing like her family."

"The ministry wouldn't have thrown Sirius Black in jail if it weren't for proper evidence-"

"They didn't even give him a trial," I interjected, knowing that it was rude of me to do so, but Remus could be Sirius's last hope, and I made a promise. "They threw anyone away without trials. I understand that there appeared to be evidence that he murdered Peter Pettigrew and the twelve muggles, but what about the reverse spell effect? Did they even try that out? No, they didn't. So that means that there is no saying as to whether he actually did it or not."

I think this is what I said to win Remus over, or at least somewhat. Instead of looking adamant that he was right, he looked thoughtful.

"That is a good point. But it doesn't prove anything."

I realised that I was taking the wrong approach. I was being too forward, insisting that I was right. Instead, I should recognise the other side to the argument.

"I understand it proves nothing. But Sirius wanted your help, because he believes he is innocent, and since there is actually no proof to indicate whether he is or isn't, wouldn't you want to prove it? See once and for all if you did know him or not?"

And this is definitely what I said to win him over. I could somewhat picture what was going through his mind. He was probably thinking about his times with Sirius. The memories they made as teenagers. Maybe they had similar memories to the ones that me and my friends had. They have had fun, since they were the creators of the Marauders Map. Part of me sensed that Remus didn't fully believe that Sirius was guilty in the first place. I mean, if one of my friends was accused of murder, even if there was some evidence, I would never fully believe it.

"There isn't really any way that we can prove Sirius's innocence," Remus said. "However, if his story about Peter Pettigrew transforming into a rat is true – because yes, he is an animagus – then he's alive. If we can track him down, and prove it to the Ministry, maybe there's a chance a trial for Sirius could be arranged. But that would be hard. I don't know if I fully believe this, but if we can find out if Peter is alive, I will."

Remus looked me in the eye. I didn't realise how tired he looked. Not just physically tired, but mentally tired. As if he was tackling some sort of issues. Maybe it had something to do with the wizarding war. Maybe he lost people. Of course he did – Lily and James Potter. And struggling to come to terms with the fact his best friend was convicted for murder... I couldn't imagine it. Times like these, I really feel bad for whining and feeling sorry for myself over my stupid teenage issues. There are people who are actually struggling, and for the majority of the time, I'm just thinking about myself.

"Thank you. For hearing me out. I understand that this is hard to believe," I said lamely. There wasn't much else for me to say.

"Stay in contact," Remus said. "It's such a relief that you're alive. I remember when you went missing. Sirius was distraught... I suppose that's one of the reasons I believe this story. Because if a man was capable of murder, he wouldn't have reacted the way he did to your disappearance. For all he knew, you were dead."

I didn't know what to say. I think Remus knew this, for he spoke again.

"Feel free to visit me anytime. And tell your mother I say hello... I haven't spoken to anyone from the Order for quite some time now."

"Why not?" I asked, realising that it was rude to ask and wincing slightly.

"I just have wanted to stay away from the wizarding world for a while. Everything is a lot simpler in the muggle world. I know there's a lot of corruption and there are many evil people. But it's nothing like how it is in the wizarding world. I'd rather stay away from all that."

When I got home, I was starting to agree with Remus. I'd rather stay in the muggle world. But my reasons were stupid teenage dramas. I needed to get over myself. Man up. And break up with Charlie. Because I was dragging this out longer than necessary and it wasn't fair on him.

Mum, Dad and Dora still weren't home by the time I got there. They wouldn't be back for a few hours. I felt horrible and empty. I honestly thought I might feel better after doing something good for Sirius. But what I did with Darren came back to me just like that.

A lot of people have that moment that grows them up completely, others have many moments that lead up to it. I think I'm the latter. So many things have happened in the past few weeks, let alone this year. You would think it's the biggest thing that would grow you up. Something like a death, or a loss of a love one. But as I took a pinch of Floo Powder and clearly said 'the Burrow' I realised it was breaking up with my first love that was going to be the hardest, it was going to be the thing that would break me, and inevitably grow me up.

Charlie looked so pleased to see me. I mentally winced. This was all making me feel worse.

"Hey," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. It seems he was also the only one home, because usually Ginny would run up to me and hug me.

I pushed his arm off me. Instead of looking hurt, he looked weary. Because I had been doing this for a while. It isn't fair.

"Look, Charlie, we need to talk."

* * *

I'm not going to go into how it happened because even thinking about it hurts like hell. But his reaction hurt even more. He yelled at me, accusing me of liking Darren. I couldn't even defend myself because I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. I didn't tell him about Darren and I. I merely told him that I had lost feelings for him. I couldn't hurt him anymore than I already have...

Honestly, leaving the Burrow was one of the hardest things that I've done. A year ago, Charlie and I kissed... a year ago, I thought that the incident with Lucius Malfoy had grown me up... but I was wrong.

Funny. The trivial teenage issues are the ones that hurt the most.

When I got home, the first thing I did was go to bed. Sleep always solves issues, at least temporarily. I felt so fucking empty and guilty. I don't know how people could do it. Break up with someone and feel perfectly fine. Because even though I had lost feelings for Charlie, I was miserable. Maybe in the future I'll feel better, but for now all I wanted to do was cry.

This is going to be a very morbid Christmas.


	58. Selfishness In The Name Of Happiness

**Okay so I understand that sixth year has been a very long year and we're not even up to the second semester yet. I have a lot more things planned for this year however, so please bear with me if it seems that this story is going nowhere. I'd like to thank all my amazing reviewers! I hope you're all going well. I think I'm going to start replying to reviews in pms, as I don't want to include long replies at the beginning of chapters. If I don't get around to that, however, just remember how much I appreciate all of you! You all are the best.**

* * *

"It's the truth that keeps you warm and lets you fall down. Like soda it will pop, yeah let it fall down." ~Like Soda by Violent Soho.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Selfishness In The Name Of Happiness**

* * *

Sirius didn't write to me this year.

I knew he wouldn't, as there was no point. But it would have been nice to hear from him.

School goes back tomorrow. I'm somewhat dreading it. I don't want to have to see Charlie. He's in a few of my classes and McGonagall always pairs us up. I am feeling a bit better about the break up. But Charlie isn't.

Dora's seen him since. She says he's really miserable, and there's nothing she can do to help him. Of course this makes me feel bad, but I think I've become selfish. Or maybe I've toughened up. I think it's because of what Remus told me. How he alienated himself from everyone he knew because he couldn't deal with it. It's made me realise that maybe there's a fine line between being selfish and looking out for yourself. There are people in this world who constantly put others ahead of them. And whilst this is a good trait to have, surely they must be miserable. I can't feel bad for breaking up with him because I did the right thing for me, and for him, whether he can see it or not.

The only thing is I feel guilty for not telling him about me and Darren kissing for longer than we really should have. I just didn't want to hurt him even more. But if I ever wanted to be friends with him again, I'd have to be honest and tell him. Or would that ruin any chances? Honestly though, I needed to stop thinking about this. What's done is done. I have to focus on something other than Charlie. Or Darren for that matter.

So I decided to focus on Sirius, and this whole issue. There wasn't much I could do, but I decided writing notes about everything I knew so far was a good start.

So I wrote down what I knew about the Black family and its heritage. I wrote down any little thing that I'd heard Death Eaters say when I was little and lived with the Malfoys. I wrote down what I knew about the business with the Potter's Secret Keeper. I wrote down what Remus told me. I also wrote down the stories my Mum told me about Sirius way back when I was eleven, and clueless as to the importance all this would have. And of course, I wrote down everything that Sirius told us. In the end, I had three pieces of parchment full of information about what I knew.

I looked at the time. It was eight o'clock. I wasn't tired yet, even though I knew I should probably sleep because it was the first day back tomorrow. So I decided to think and write down some theories of where I thought Peter Pettigrew was, and what he might be doing.

Sirius told me that Peter would be living in some wizarding household. I assume it would be in Britain. But this doesn't narrow down things at all. There are thousands of wizarding households!

I decided to try to think about this as if I were Peter Pettigrew, and hopefully it would get me somewhere.

If my lord had fallen and I had turned into a rat and ran away from it all, my biggest fear would be my lord rising again, right? Because transforming into a rat and scampering away is cowardly, right? Yes, it is. It isn't what a loyal follower would do. So what would I do?

I'd want to be in contact with the wizarding world (as Sirius suggested, living in a wizarding household) so that I would know what was happening. If news arose that the Dark Lord was back, I'd want to hear about it as soon as it happened.

I frowned. Hmm, this wasn't helping all the much. Then an idea came to me. What sorts of witches and wizards would hear about the Dark Lord coming back first, if it were to happen?

The average wizarding household wouldn't. It would have to be one of people who fought against the Dark Lord. So maybe a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?

Or maybe, a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

They both made sense. But the Order especially would hear inside news on stuff like this. Hmm.

Even though it was a stretch, my theory for now was that he was living in some wizarding household, most likely a Ministry official or Order member. Even though I could be way off, I was going to write it down in my notes.

I don't exactly know why I had such a need to bring Sirius to justice. It wasn't just because he was an innocent man. I felt some sort of connection to him that I couldn't explain. Seeing him gave me a sense of déjà vu, as if he and I were once close. But even if we were it would have been long, long ago.

Even though my notes really hadn't changed anything, I felt like I was getting in control of things. And I certainly felt a lot happier. As if I was accomplishing something. It took my mind off Charlie and Darren for sure.

I decided I'd have to try to get some sleep. It's the start of my last term of sixth year tomorrow. I don't want to start it being tired and cranky.

* * *

I had a weird dream last night.

It started off with Sirius rocking up to our house wearing a Santa suit. Mum and Dad thought he was Santa which is weird because Santa has a white beard and also doesn't exist. Santa Sirius had a sack and he pulled out the Marauders Map and tried to hand it to my parents. I grabbed it off him before he could and looked at the map. I could see Charlie on the map, and he was with Darren. Even though it was only figures on a map it looked like they were fighting. Then, Dora walked out the door and Remus Lupin suddenly appeared and he offered us all a coffee. I woke up feeling very confused. If what they say is true and dreams reflect what one hopes for, I have some very strange hopes.

But anyway, I was feeling very refreshed and ready to catch the train back to Hogwarts. Even though we would get there around dinner time, I was still excited to be back in the castle and see all my friends. In fact, even the thought of the awkwardness of being around Charlie didn't faze my mood. Holidays are ridiculously boring after a while, especially since ours were longer due to the forecasted blizzard.

* * *

Mum and Dad were sad to see Dora and I go.

"You two behave yourselves," Dad warned jokingly. He knows we always do. Or at least, he's had no reason to believe otherwise. "And now that both my girls are single, remember, you probably are going to have many young men chasing after you. So if any of them bother you-"

Dora and I laughed. "Dad," I said. "I'm capable of keeping guys away from me myself. But thank you."

"Just looking out for my two girls," he said, smiling. "You two are too young for boys anyway."

Me and Dora simultaneously rolled our eyes. Typical Dad. Andromeda laughed.

"Ted, don't say that. We were getting married when we were only a bit older than them."

Dad looked very awkward at this. "Well... well... well times were different then. And I forbid you two getting married."

"Oh don't worry," Dora said. "There's no chances of either of us getting married any time soon."

"I'd hope so!" Mum said. "But you two work hard this term."

"Yes Mum," Dora and I chorused. She smiled at us, and suddenly, I realised why I had found Sirius's smile so familiar. It was just like Mum's. And just like it did with Sirius, it lit up Mum's somewhat haughty features. I never noticed it before, but her smile changed her whole face. It made me start smiling. Oh, how I desperately wanted to tell her that Sirius was innocent. Would she be easier to convince than Remus, since he was family?

As much as I wanted it to be, I knew this wasn't the case. I can still remember the tone of voice in which Mum explained the story of Sirius way back when I was much younger. No, I'd have to keep it between me, Dora, Charlie (even though he wasn't really a part of the picture anymore) and Remus. It would have to take a lot of proof for Mum to truly believe it.

Another reason why I so desperately wanted to prove that Sirius was innocent was for Mum. They were so close, and I feel like it would be such a good thing for her to have her baby cousin back. I knew it wouldn't be the same as it was when they were younger. But I also knew how much it would mean for both of them.

* * *

It was raining once we got aboard the Hogwarts Express. Dora asked me to walk her to her prefect duty, and since I couldn't see any of my friends, I did so. I realised my mistake once we got there. Charlie was standing in the compartment where all the prefects met.

The look on his face was indescribably angry. In fact, a lot more angry than it should have been considering how nice I'd been about the break up. I flinched slightly and awkwardly looked away and at Dora.

"Ah, I think I'll go now," I muttered, feeling Charlie burning daggers into me. She nodded sympathetically, shooting a dirty look at Charlie. I went looking for Darren. I had a bone to pick with him.

I found him sitting in a compartment at the end of the train. I expected that he'd be there. Most people wanted to be at the front of the train, since the trolley lady resided there. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey," he said happily, taking his bag off the seat for me. I smiled half-heartedly back, but I had a feeling I would have a reason to not be smiling at him soon. I decided to cut to the chase.

"Darren, did you tell Charlie about us kissing?"

His smile dropped immediately. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Maggie... look, it's a long story. After you broke up with him, we ran into each other in Diagon Alley a few days later. I said hi, I was being nice and polite I swear, but he pushed me into a wall and asked me if I had anything to do with you breaking up with him. I said yeah, and he got nasty. He told me to watch my back, and if I even looked at you he'd kill me. You know me Maggie, I'm an angry person, so I told him just to spite him... it worked, he was so angry, at both of us I think..."

"Darren! He's going to absolutely hate me now! He's never gonna wanna be friends with me again!"

"And?"

I was getting angry. What the hell does he mean 'and'? He's been my best friend since first year, he can't just dismiss that with an and!

"Maggie, you can't seriously expect to be friends with him after dating him, can you? Especially since you ended it and were so harsh on him towards the end of your relationship. You should have listened to me and had the guts to end it sooner."

"You fucked this up!" I exclaimed, getting angry. "You deliberately went under the mistletoe!"

"Yeah Maggie, and then what? You're just as bad; you kissed me much longer than you needed to. Honestly it's fucking obvious that I like you, you should have realised that I'd do something like that."

For the time being I ignored this shocking revelation and retaliated. "Oh what, so I was supposed to keep tabs on everything you did just to make sure I wouldn't fall into a trap?"

"No! But you know me; you know I do stuff like this. Honestly I thought it would take me longer to convince you to leave Charlie, I thought you two were in love. Didn't take much at all."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he said, somewhat more quietly. "I'm sorry. I knew you were losing feelings for Charlie so I took my chance and made it worse. I somewhat convinced you to leave him. So when I realised you were too scared to actually leave him, I tricked you with the mistletoe. I knew you would leave him after that. But I didn't mean for..."

"Mean for what, exactly?"

"All I wanted was for you to leave Charlie so that I wouldn't be so miserable. It was selfish. I didn't mean for you to kiss me back. I didn't mean for you to get feelings for me."

Now _this_ rendered me speechless.

Me, like Darren?

Okay, I did consider the possibility a few times but I didn't think it was actually true. I kind of did guess that he liked me, because whenever Darren gets close to someone like he did me, he develops feelings. He did with Kenzie. I think he's right. I do like him. Fuck.

This really does make me a horrible person. Not only did I treat Charlie like shit, but I also basically lead him on and cheated on him. With the one person I knew made him most wary and jealous.

"This is fucked," I said quietly, groaning and burying my head in my hands.

"Don't worry about it," he said tersely. "Just forget... just forget I said anything, okay? None of this matters."

And yet it did matter. However, I decided it was wise to just sit in silence. And that is how the train ride was spent. I could feel Darren's eyes on me at some points, but I just ignored it. In fact, it was easy to ignore. I just thought about things such as Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and things that actually mattered. Not boys.

As disastrous as these holidays were, in many aspects they helped me open my eyes up and see things from a more adult perspective. The little things I was so focused on before our trip to Azkaban seem childish in comparison to what Sirius told me, to what Remus told me. I thought of Remus, and his life away from the magical world. How it did seem like a selfish act, but sometimes, selfish acts are necessary to ones happiness.

So that was my mindset for this term. I was going to be selfish. Not mean-selfish, but self-preservation selfish. And hopefully, all this will be easier to deal with.


	59. The Dangers of Boredom

**It's been a while. If anyone is still reading this, I'm sorry about the delay in updates. I really need to stop procrastinating, haha. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers. I got my first flame which I actually really enjoyed reading. It's almost been two years since I started writing this, honestly I can't believe it. Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

* * *

"Sorry, it don't seem fair to me. Sorry, Lord how could this be. Sorry, it's raining right down on me." ~ Sorry?! By Suicidal Tendencies.

* * *

**Chapter 59: The Dangers of Boredom**

* * *

Charlie and I absolutely hated each other with a passion.

Alright, to be fair, I don't. But he hates me so much. So I've decided to act like a child and do it right back to him.

According to the majority of Gryffindor, here's how and why all this happened.

I broke up with Charlie for Darren (which is a rumour punctuated by the fact that me are Darren are close friends, not the actual reasons) and Charlie slept with Elizabeth the next day (not sure how true this is but I could see it happening). Now Charlie was dating Elizabeth to make me jealous (fairly sure that it's only a rumour that they're dating) and I'm regularly having sex with Darren (stupidest rumour of them all, I reckon). And now, Charlie and I hate each other with a passion and try to make each other's lives as hard as possible. (I don't hate Charlie and nor am I trying to make his life hard, but yes, he is trying to make mine as difficult as possible).

It started off with little things. A few bits of food mysteriously flying at me at breakfast time, a few times I tripped over things. But then I started to realise that Charlie or his friends were always nearby when this happened. I do not think Charlie himself is doing these things; I have a feeling it's the work of his friends. They're known for being extremely loyal; to the point where you mess with one of their friends they'll ruin your life. So whether Charlie is telling them to do these things or if it's out of loyalty, I'm not sure. Anyway, these small things escalated to enchanted books flying at my head and almost knocking me out.

So being the mature almost-seventeen girl I am, I've decided that this is war.

As I went down for breakfast that morning, I took my usual seat next to Darren. The minute I did, people started whispering. Charlie and I were the biggest news at the moment. It's pretty pathetic, but I guess it makes sense. I've never been popular. A few people knew of me but I wasn't well liked nor well hated. I'm just another student. However, when Charlie and I got together, I did notice that more people knew whom I was. Understandable, since Charlie was the Quidditch captain.

But now, since our breakup, I've become just as popular as Charlie. However, a fair few people dislike me. Those people mostly consist of Charlie's fanbase.

It didn't faze me though. I just continued to work as hard as I could and complete my homework. And I have to say, without the distraction of Charlie, my marks were going up. These days, my schedule is the same. I get ready, eat breakfast, sit by myself in all classes and work hard, have dinner, do homework and sleep. I like how things are. I'm organised, and despite the fact that I'm a major topic of gossip, I'm happy.

The only thing that did faze me had nothing to do with Charlie. It had something to do with the person who was currently leering at me from the Slytherin table.

Neeson. He was starting to bother me, more than he did last term. He keeps asking me things like who am I going to marry, and when. It is really baffling. Maybe he's taking the piss out of the fact Charlie and I broke up, but it was more a Gryffindor drama than anything. Not the sort of thing another house would get involved in. I didn't want to confront him, because after our little run in earlier this year, I'm pretty keen on keeping my distance. I tried to tell myself he was just trying to wind me up, but there was something to specific about the sorts of things he was saying.

I took a bite of my bacon. I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I went to glare at the nearest perpetrator, when I realised why. Charlie had come and sat down, right next to me.

I scowled at my food. I knew this was another one of his ways to try to make my life hell. But I decided to be the bigger person, for once. I didn't say a word to him. I sat there and ate my breakfast.

People around us were looking confused as to why we were sitting next to each other. And so was I. As breakfast wore on, I realised that he hadn't done anything remotely weird to me.

I finished my bacon and went to stand up, keen to get away from this whispering, gossiping crowd. But just as I grabbed my bag, ready to make my way to my first class, Charlie stood up and grabbed my wrist.

My heart leapt into my throat. I was slightly scared because his grip was strong and the look in his eyes fierce.

"I don't like you in the slightest," he said stiffly, avoiding looking into my eyes. "But I just thought I should warn you, Neeson is after you."

"What?"

"I don't know what it's about but he keeps saying how he's going to make you his. And, ah, he isn't meaning well by this."

What the hell does he mean by that? Make me his? There was a tone to Charlie's voice that made me feel very wary about Neeson.

Charlie finally made eye contact with me. He held the gaze for a few moments, before roughly dropping my wrist, making me jump.

I couldn't focus in any of my classes that day. All I could think about was Charlie's warning. For all I knew, it was just a hoax to scare me. But something about the look in his eyes said otherwise. But 'make me his'? How would he do this? It sounded so sinister and possessive. His. I mentally snorted. I'd never be his.

* * *

That night, I told Darren all about it.

"Of course he's winding you up," Darren said, looking at me as if believing otherwise was stupid. "I know you and Neeson had that run in but it seems like something he'd do to any girl he came across."

"I know that, but the sorts of things he's been saying to me, they're not the sort of things he would go around saying to everyone. I know for a fact he doesn't. Maybe what Charlie says does have some truth behind it."

Darren rolled his eyes. "Of course you believe _Charlie_."

I didn't like his tone. "Come on, if anyone had said it to me I would believe it. It's not anything about Charlie specifically being the one."

"Whatever. I think you're stupid to believe it. But hey, like my opinion ever matters to you."

I bristled. "Excuse me? You know it matters. Stop being like this."

And quite suddenly, without any warning, Darren kissed me. Somehow I knew something like this would happen soon. It's Darren. He's not the sort of person to have a crush on someone and disregard it completely. No, Darren isn't afraid of much. He says what he thinks. He's honest. He doesn't fear confrontation. But, one thing I know that he's scared of is rejection. Everyone is, to a certain degree. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Honestly, part of me wanted to kiss him back, so it wouldn't _just_ be to preserve his feelings. But part of me – a very stupid part – felt like if I did, I'd be betraying Charlie in some way. I'd certainly be giving a reason for all the rumours.

You know what, fuck it.

I wrapped my arms around Darren's neck and kissed him back. It was a slow kiss, slightly hesitant. I've kissed him before, but not like this, not for this long. It was different to the way Charlie kisses. Charlie kisses deeply and tenderly. However, Darren kisses more softly and sweetly. I wouldn't say I felt the same spark I did when Charlie and I kissed the first time, but it's nice. After a few minutes, we pulled away. Darren smirked slightly, and quickly went back to the essay he was doing. I did the same, making idle conversation. To anyone who happened to walk into the empty common room, there would be no signs that we had just made out. But I could see them. Darren was breathing a tad too heavily for it to be normal, and he was mostly scribbling random lines onto his piece of parchment.

I wasn't even shocked by what had happened. I knew it would. But I was shocked that I had kissed him back. I also felt a bit cheap. Charlie and I were together for a year, and not long after I go and kiss the guy that he thought was the reason for our break up? I completely gave there a reason for the rumours. In fact, they weren't rumours anymore.

Despite my anger at myself, I fell asleep pretty quickly. When I woke up, it was no different to what it was yesterday. Well, no one saw us. That was to be expected.

* * *

The week drew on. Life without having a boyfriend was increasingly dull. I'm not complaining or anything. But when Charlie and I were together, when everything with us was working, I had something to look forward to every day: seeing him, hanging out with him. It's different now. Kenzie hasn't really been speaking to me. It's because I'm friends with Darren, but quite honestly, I'd rather be friends with him. He's had a lot of shit happen in his life, and yet he manages to tell me and accept my help and support. Kenzie and I were supposed to be best friends, and yet she doesn't tell me what's caused her dramatic personality and attitude change this year. I don't think that's fair on me. Dora has been busy with studying, and we haven't seen much of each other. It's just been me and Darren. But mostly it's been me by myself, studying.

I feel like I've become numb. I'm not exactly happy; I'm too bored to be happy. But I'm not sad either. None of the issues with Kenzie have bothered me. Not seeing Dora hasn't bothered me. The rumours haven't bothered me. I finished all my studying and homework so quickly that for most of the week, there was nothing to do. Which left me to my thoughts. And they were mostly about Charlie's warning about Neeson.

Being bored is a dangerous thing. That's what caused many of my mild acts of rebellion as a child. With the thoughts about Neeson being the only thing on my mind, I felt the need to do something about it. I wonder if this is how Sirius feels in Azkaban. Nothing on his mind but Peter Pettigrew and revenge. The difference here is that I can do something about the troubling thoughts.

So one evening, just after dinner, I decided to ditch Darren and go for a walk. I didn't tell him that I was going to the dungeons, because he would have stopped me. He'd have good reason to, especially after my last nighttime encounter with Neeson.

But as I said, being bored is a dangerous thing. I was so bored with my life that I didn't care. If something happened, I'd deal with it. I wanted some form of excitement. I craved it. It's a Black thing.

Two and a half hours until curfew. Plenty of time.

The main problem I faced happened when I reached the dungeons. I didn't know where exactly the Slytherin common rooms were, let alone how to get it. But it occurred to me, Neeson is a prefect. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor prefects have duty straight after dinner, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin have it after. I guess I just have to wait around the dungeons, and Neeson should surely come out of the common rooms.

It was a very boring wait. I was getting very agitated and fidgety. I wanted to know what his problem was and I wanted to know it now.

Finally, after what seemed to be years, I saw him. Well, he saw me first.

"Well, hello Maggie. Waiting for your lover?"

I was confused, until I realised that he was referring to me. What? That wasn't just a sexual innuendo, he said lover. Why the hell would he? It's Neeson. Neeson doesn't do 'lover'.

My anger got the better of me. I whipped out my wand and disarmed him just as his fingers clenched around his wand. He looked slightly fearful, but mostly quite smug.

"What the hell is your problem with me?"

I sounded so childish, but I pulled an angry expression and tightened my grip on my wand. I wanted him to know I meant business.

"Oh you know. I piss you off to get to Weasley."

"No you don't," I said, genuinely becoming quite pissed off. "You know we broke up. If that was the case, you'd start giving Elizabeth a hard time, since apparently they're dating. No, you're lying."

Neeson looked quite impressed. "You're a lot smarter than you look. A good little wife I'll make of you yet."

I froze.

That wasn't just something you said to a girl. If he said something like 'a good little slut you'll make' or something derogatory like that, it's more understandable. Disgusting, but understandable. First lover, now wife?

Neeson laughed at my dumbfounded expression. "Honestly, I'm surprised you don't know. You're almost of age. Then again, you don't live with the purebloods anymore. You life with that disowned slag and the mudblood."

Sparks flew from the end of my wand. From the corner of my eye I could see my hair turning red. How dare he! For one, how does he know about my family, and secondly, what in Merlin's name gives him the right to say such awful things!

"Shut the fuck up," I said, shaking in anger. "Just shut up and tell me."

Neeson was starting to look a bit more scared than before.

"You wouldn't be aware of this since you betrayed the pureblood ways, but marriages are arranged to tie rich families together and to ensure that purity of blood is kept. You're a half blood, but you're half Black, and you were raised in the Malfoy house, not only by them but by two Lestranges. You're half of the purest pureblood there is, and you're tied to some very powerful and rich families. No wonder my parents were very keen to take up Lucius and Narcissa Malfoys' offer to have us betrothed."

It took me about three seconds to find a loophole in this bullshit.

"They're not my family anymore. Even if this bullshit is true, I'm practically disowned. I don't have to follow any of their dumb arrangements."

"Oh, you're welcome not to. But my father had a little chat to Lucius Malfoy, and apparently, there will be some pretty harsh repercussions if you don't."

Draco.

I forgot about my anger at Neeson, I just wanted to get away from him. He didn't stop me. He didn't need to.

It was an hour until curfew. I decided to go and sit on the Astronomy tower. It was a nice place to think. And I had a lot of thinking to do.

Once I got there, I felt a bit calmer than I did when I was getting away from Neeson. Something about the cool night air and all the stars was calming.

He could easily be making stuff up. Trying to psych me out for some messed up reason. But I knew that wasn't the case. The stuff he said wasn't common knowledge. It was the sort of thing you'd have to hear from my family, or the Malfoys. There was the possibility that he knew this stuff because his family were friends with the Malfoys and he made up the whole story about us being betrothed, but that seems somewhat unlikely.

If I don't follow through, they'll punish Draco to get at me. I know they will. Well, Lucius will. Narcissa will stand by like the coward she is. Actually, they're both cowards. They both fear Bellatrix's retribution. But this is all her fault; her plan to make me a weapon had so many flaws.

She saw me visiting Sirius. She knows that I'm not with them anymore. That in itself will cause many issues, if she ever escapes. I can't make it even worse for Draco...

This arranged marriage is the Malfoys last chance to escape Bellatrix's retribution. My last chance to save Draco.

Wait, I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself. This might not even be real! I'm overreacting. I need a way to find out for sure...

I remember reading a novel many years ago. I can't remember the name of it. But it talked about how there's a list of all the betrothed purebloods in existence. In the book, the main character was trying to find out if she was related to her lover distantly and she used this guide to find out. It might not even exist, it might have been created for the purposes of this book, but I have to try.

I'll ask a teacher. As a history teacher, Professor Binns would know. But he's such a drag, he'll ask why and then give me a three-hour talk about it all. I don't want to go to Dumbledore, because that seems a bit extreme. I'll ask McGonagall. She likes me, and I trust her. I checked my watch. Half an hour until curfew. Just enough time.

I swiftly walked to her office. I knocked on the door firmly. The sound of footsteps came quickly, to my relief.

"Miss Black," McGonagall exclaimed, looking surprised to see me. "Are you having trouble with the homework?"

"No Professor," I said. "I was wondering if you could help me with something else." I didn't want to tell her the whole story, so I told her a lie. "When I was little, my Aunt used to talk about how beautiful I'd look on my wedding day, and how she would make sure she'd find the perfect husband for me. I know that purebloods often arrange marriages, and it got me thinking, what if she arranged a marriage for me..."

McGonagall looked very surprised to hear all of this. "Step inside, Magnolia. It's very easy for me to find this out. You're seventeen this year, am I correct?" I nodded. "There's plenty of files on arranged marriages, I'll just have to go to Dumbledore and get them. Wait here."

* * *

I was angry. I thought that I'd be upset if I found out it was all true, but it was more than that. Why fucking me? Why would they do this to me? How did I, a fucking baby, deserve to be kidnapped? What the hell had I done? Nothing, that's what. And now, I have to make the choice of marrying Anthony Neeson and becoming a part of that pureblood society, or knowing that Draco was receiving the punishment for my actions.

I wish I hadn't gone looking for a way to rid my boredom.


	60. Me or Draco?

"Have you ever felt like there was more, like someone else was keeping score, and what could make you whole was simply out of reach?" ~Have You Ever by The Offspring.

* * *

**Chapter 60: Me or Draco?**

* * *

To save Draco from a life of torment, or to save myself?

That was the question.

However, in natural Maggie fashion, I decided to distract myself. Not a wise choice. I knew this but honestly I didn't care. Was I supposed to just make a rash choice? No, of course not. So I gave myself time.

Well, I told myself that.

To make the situation even worse, I decided to spend that 'thinking' time making out with Darren. I know, I know. Charlie and I didn't break up long ago, and I was fuelling the rumours. But honestly? After finding out about my arranged marriage with Neeson, there wasn't much I really cared about. If Charlie found out, so be it. I mean, he's going around snogging Elizabeth (they're not dating, and I have a feeling he might be doing it to annoy me) so why can't I?

However, the only reason I did feel bad about it was because I guess I was leading on Darren. He knew it wasn't anything serious, and although I like him, I know his feelings for me are stronger. But sometimes, I think he still likes Kenzie and is using me as a distraction. Kenzie was also snogging a lot of random guys lately. What happened to us? Last year, we weren't these people. The only person in our little group that hasn't changed is Dora. She's so focused on becoming an Auror that it's consuming her life. But not in the same way my schoolwork did; she wasn't unhappy and bored and finding something to do. She loved it. She was so happy it made me jealous. Relationships. That's what caused all these issues with myself, Darren, Charlie and Kenzie. Well, not just that. In my case, Death Eaters and their cruel plots.

I couldn't find anything to look forward to. I wasn't sad, but bored to the point where I was numb and couldn't see the point in living. It hasn't been long, but I've already given up on the idea of ever finding Peter Pettigrew. I had been so eager to help Sirius and now I could barely find a reason to get out of bed each day, let alone help him. Even the idea of being a part of Pureblood Power Abolishment when I was out of school didn't make me feel better. I mean, for all I know, my choice will be to marry Neeson and become a part of that cruel, unfair world again.

I also gave up trying to find a way out of it. Tell the Ministry about it? Not going to work, I have no proof that Lucius will punish Draco for my actions. And me, a teenage girl, to accuse a top ranking pureblood who donates plentiful money to good causes of potential child abuse? Yeah, that's going to go down so well. If anything it will exacerbate the situation.

So, back to the question. Save Draco from a life of torment, or save myself?

I was stuck. At a complete crossroads. I didn't talk to anyone about it. In fact, I haven't mentioned it to anyone.

What would people say?

Well, Mum and Dad would completely discourage me from marrying Neeson. They wouldn't care about Draco. Mum might, but Dad wouldn't. He hates that side of Mum's family. Despite Mum's possible concern for Draco, she would be more concerned about my wellbeing.

Dora would do the same. Maybe, being my age and understanding things from my perspective, she might tell me to find a way to ensure that Draco wouldn't be punished, but there's no way that's possible.

Darren would bluntly tell me that I was being an idiot to even consider anything but not marrying Neeson.

But I needed someone's advice! How was I to come up with a choice like this by myself?!

The person needs to have no or little attachment to me, and be able to see things from both perspectives. But who? A professor? Someone random around Hogwarts? No.

I need to ask someone wise, someone who might have been in the same position of making a possible selfish choice. The idea came to me instantly. Why didn't I think of it sooner?

* * *

So for the next few days, I had something to look forward to, something to keep me going: Remus Lupin's reply.

I sat at breakfast on Monday morning, actually eating. Darren noticed this.

"You seem happy."

"Yeah," I said. I knew he noticed that I'd been quite unhappy in recent weeks. I think that's part of the reason he's been so keen on our make out sessions: something to at least distract me from being sad. It worked, but not like the anticipation of receiving my reply.

"Why?"

I shrugged. I jumped slightly as Darren placed a hand on my thigh. I looked up, spotting the reason why. Charlie had come and sat not too far from us. Darren confuses me. Sometimes I think he does stuff like this because he likes me, sometimes because he's trying to make me happy, sometimes because he misses Kenzie, and sometimes to piss Charlie off. But Charlie and I aren't together anymore, so why bother? I'll never understand guys when it comes to holding grudges.

Charlie definitely noticed. At first he glared at Darren, who pretended as if he didn't notice. Then he looked at me and raised an eyebrow, as if to say _really? _This was the first time he'd made any acknowledgments about my existence since the time he warned me about Neeson. I shrugged my shoulders. I felt weird in my stomach and I didn't like it. Charlie frowned but looked away, as Elizabeth had decided to sit next to him.

To my amusement, he decided to place a hand on her thigh. Now _that_ wasn't to piss Darren off. That was to prove a point to me. Charlie made eye contact with me. I raised my eyebrows and smirked. Honestly, what he was doing was just a tad pathetic. He shrugged his shoulders, but I could see that he was smirking slightly too. I looked back at my food, still smirking.

"Why are you smirking and blushing?" Darren asked irritably. I looked up at him. He'd seen that whole exchange. I opened my mouth to reply, but no words could come out, as Darren had decided to kiss me.

It was a nice kiss. But the whole situation was wrong. We were in the Great Hall, he was doing it to piss off Charlie, and Neeson would be watching...

Darren pulled away, giving me a satisfied smirk and looking back to his food as if nothing had happened. However, our little exchange didn't go unnoticed. Neeson noticed. He gave me a knowing little look. I swallowed hard. That worried me.

The whole of Gryffindor house were looking at me. Kenzie looked disbelieving and furious. Despite the fact that we weren't friends anymore, I felt bad. I knew she still liked Darren, even though she'd spent this year trying to convince herself otherwise. I looked at Charlie. I thought he'd look angry. But instead, he had his eyebrows raised at me, looking at me as if I was some cheap slut. I shrunk into my chair and tried to distract myself by eating, but I'd never be able to get that look out of my head.

I walked to Transfiguration in a hurry, keen to get away from the Great Hall. Just as I turned down the corridor that led to the Transfiguration classroom, I heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I whipped my head around. Charlie.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked snippily, feeling a bit odd as he walked closer to me.

"You've completely let yourself go. Making out with Darren, really?"

"Oh so me making out with a guy that isn't you is letting myself go. Oh dear god, I'm so sorry," I said sarcastically. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood for a conversation with Charlie. I wanted to get to class and immerse myself in that and think about when I'd receive my reply from Remus.

Instead of looking hurt or surprised, Charlie laughed cruelly. "You honestly think I care about that? To be honest with you Maggie, I couldn't care less if you decide to slut around."

My jaw dropped. Oh my god, did he really- did he really just say that?

"Look at you. You're a mess," he continued, sounding a bit less cruel but mean all the same. "You're not happy anymore, I never see you smiling, I'm the one who got cheated on and yet I'm happy? It's so pathetic seeing you so miserable when there is literally no reason for it."

What the actual fuck? Where had all this come from! I was beyond angry. So after not speaking to me in weeks, he decides to come up to me and act as if he has an idea of what's going on in my life?

"Fuck you. I know what I did was wrong and I get that you're pissed off about it, but fuck you for assuming you even have the slightest idea of what's going on!"

"Aw, is Maggie struggling between which guy to fuck this week?"

I almost exploded with rage but I managed to control myself. He's just trying to get to me. "Look, I don't know where all this is coming from and honestly I don't have time for this bullshit. There's a reason I broke up with you and that is because you were making me miserable," I said angrily, lying. Well, partially. My confusion is what made me miserable.

"No, the reason you broke up with me is because you felt guilty for being a cheating slag."

I slapped Charlie across the face. His words were completely uncalled for and I didn't feel guilty whatsoever for slapping him. I turned away and walked off to Transfiguration, wiping away tears that I wasn't aware had formed.

I guess another rumour is now true: Charlie and I hate each other with a passion.

* * *

It took a few days for the hurt of what Charlie said to fade. It wasn't as if I was crying about it or anything, but when I wasn't busy making out with Darren or doing homework, it crossed my mind. It made me ache a little. I suppose I wouldn't really care if someone like Neeson had said it, but it was Charlie... I was with him for a year, and we were friends for many more before that. It just seemed unfair that everything had changed like it had.

One night, after a particularly passionate make out session with Darren, he decided to finally talk about something I hoped he'd avoid: us.

"You like me, don't you?" Darren asked. He looked slightly uncertain, which surprised me.

"You know I do. It's just... I don't have time to focus on a crush. Actually, that's a lie, I do... but I just can't. I don't know why. I've just got a lot on my mind and the last thing I need is hyping myself up over some feelings."

Darren nodded, looking as though he knew the answer already. "I get it. I just feel really bad."

"Why?"

"Well, I like you. You know that. But I do miss Kenzie a little..."

Even though I knew it was true, my heart sank a little. It would have been nice if he'd only liked me, but I guess after being a 'cheating slag', I don't deserve that.

"And I know that I've completely fucked things up with her, and I know it will never happen again, but I just don't want you to feel used or anything..."

"I don't," I said quickly. "I get this is nothing serious and honestly, I'm fine with it. The last thing I want right now is a relationship."

"I agree," Darren said, giving me a small smile. "We'd never work anyway. But I like this, how things are. And it's pissing off Charlie."

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Because it's damn obvious he still has feelings for you, and I'm no fan of his and I'd gladly do anything to annoy him."

I know a few years ago I was in denial about Charlie liking me, but this time, I wasn't. Not only am I wiser and more experienced now, his actions the other day proved it. I explained it to Darren. He rolled his eyes.

"You're so thick. He's still hurt about the breakup and he's trying to hurt you."

"I think his ego is hurt. Oooh, the great Charlie Weasley got cheated on by this slag."

"Oi! Don't call yourself that. He's the little man whore going around fucking whatever desperate bitches come his way."

"What?" I said, feeling my heart sink a little. It's not that I still like him, but having sex was always a big deal to us and we wanted it to happen at the right time. It never did, but the fact he's going around taking advantage of his position as hot Quidditch captain to get girls is disgusting. And _I've_ 'let myself go' by making out with _one_ person? Oh, this made me so mad.

"Yeah. He's got a new chick in his bed every week."

This angered me so much. Charlie Weasley, hypocrite extraordinaire. He wants to do this? Then fine. It's on. He started it anyway, with putting his hand on Elizabeth's thigh just because Darren put his on mine.

"Well, then we'll have sex and rub it in his face."

Darren laughed. "Maggie, he's a git but no. For one, you're not losing your virginity to me, and do you really want to stoop to his level and give reason for all those horrible things he called you?"

I shook my head. I did want to get back at him though. I told Darren this.

"Don't need to. He'll catch some disease from one of those chicks and we'll have the last laugh."

I laughed, but I didn't mean it.

* * *

I can't believe that I completely forgot about Neeson, Draco and my letter to Remus just because of Charlie. I felt disgusted in myself. Once again, Charlie had distracted me from what was important.

But that weekend, I finally received my reply from Remus, which pushed all other thoughts out of my head.

_Dear Maggie,_

_Firstly, it was good to hear from you. I haven't received any letters from anyone for a while. It was a pleasant change._

_Secondly, I'd like to give my deepest apologies about the situation you're in. I wish there was something I could do, but all I can do is offer my advice and suggestions, which luckily is what you wanted from me. _

_I've been in similar situations before. One of them is choosing to leave my remaining friends in the wizarding community behind. I did this to make my life easier. It wasn't just because of the loss of my best friends in the war. There were many other reasons for it. I know that it hurt the people I left behind, but sometimes you have to be selfish. In the end you just have yourself, you can't depend on other people, and I've learned that, especially since hearing Sirius's side of the story from you. James and Lily depended on a secret keeper to ensure their lives, and look where that led._

_What I'm trying to say is that you have to do things to ensure your safety, your happiness and your wellbeing. Now don't get me wrong, I understand about Draco Malfoy. Instead of just telling you to be selfish for yourself and forget about him, I'm going to try and give you some reasons to believe that Draco may not be in as much danger as you think. _

_Firstly, Lucius Malfoy is a coward. I knew him in school and although he often did bad things, he never did anything that would tarnish his reputation. He often made empty threats to hurt my friends. Draco is his heir, and although he may punish him for your actions, he would never kill him. I know that probably doesn't make you feel much better. I also want to remind you that he starts Hogwarts in two years, and that means for the majority of the year he is in safe hands. _

_I'd also like you remind you, as I'm sure you know, that Narcissa isn't as bad as she sometimes seems to be. There was a time in my youth when she stood up for me in front of some Slytherins. If she could stand up for me, Gryffindor and friend of her blood traitor cousin, she will stand up for her own son. _

_Although there may be some truth in Lucius's threats, I believe that much of it is empty word. He's trying to scare you, when really; he's just scared of Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_The bottom line is, you can't make everyone happy and you can't save everyone. But you can make yourself happy and you can save yourself. I hope I've been of some help to you. Happy birthday for next month, and good luck with all your exams. And of course, the choice you decide to make._

_Kind regards,_

_Remus._

My mind was made up pretty quickly. Moving in with my parents and leaving Draco was the selfish, easy choice, and the choice I decided to make in this situation was the same. But since the beginning of this term, I knew that I'd be selfish for myself. Sometimes it was necessary.

To save Draco from a life of torment, or to save myself?

It was no longer a question.

I'd save myself.


	61. The Violent Quidditch Match&Self Respect

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters, it's appreciated. I'm on a bit of a roll here with chapters, which I'm very happy about. I hope you all enjoy this one! This is the last chapter of sixth year.**

**Jilly71102: Yes, I'll be continuing that plotline. But nothing much more will happen about it until he escapes from Azkaban :) **

* * *

"I'm learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough, where do I begin? ~Walk by the Foo Fighters.

**Chapter 61: The Violent Quidditch Match &amp; Self Respect**

* * *

Dora and I had a good birthday. Finally, we were of age! It was cool. There wasn't much difference, other than that we could perform magic outside of school. But coming of age was a big deal, and one of the perks was that we got heaps of presents. Usually I'd be happier about that, and although it was cool, it didn't excite me the way it would have when I was younger. Maybe that's just growing up, but it's more than that. Not much is exciting me anymore.

I know I made the right choice when it came to ignoring my betrothal to Neeson. However, that didn't stop the thoughts of what would happen to Draco crossing my mind all the time. I know I had to push them away, and I tried. It was getting better, but I still didn't feel fully happy with the choice I made.

Sighing, I brushed hair out of my eyes and went back to my tedious transfiguration homework. I decided to stay at school over the Easter break, which left me heaps of time to study for the upcoming exams. They weren't OWLS, but they were just as hard and required just as much study time. Which was good, because it was just another distraction to add to the growing list. Sleeping, making out with Darren, reading and studying the theory of apparation (sixth years were currently being taught how to apparate).

I just wanted Easter break to end so I had classes to distract myself with as well. I know it's not healthy to rely on not breaking down on a few distractions, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just flick a switch in my mind to be happy. I couldn't just forget about Draco. But it's more than that. Ever since Charlie and I broke up, I've felt completely empty. Maybe it's guilt; I did basically cheat on him. He's made me feel so bad about it, and there's nothing I can do to fix it. The idea of Charlie cheating on me whilst we were together makes my stomach tighten. I don't like it. I guess I do miss him in some ways. I miss how warm his hugs were and his smile and how we'd always have so much fun when we hung out... but in other ways, I'm happier like this. And I've realised a lot about myself. Maybe I was dependant on Charlie for happiness. Maybe he was a distraction from the bigger issues. I don't want to rely on a person for happiness ever again. Because, as Remus Lupin said, in the end I've only got myself.

I've also realised that I'm too young for a serious relationship. Maybe, once I manage to find happiness in myself, I'll be ready. But otherwise, I'm at the age where I'm going to rely on my partner for happiness, which is exactly what happened with Charlie. I'm actually really proud of myself for realising all of this. Once I get over all this, I'm sure I'll be able to feel fully happy about the choice I've made. Not just about Charlie, but about Draco as well.

I closed my transfiguration book. I was tired, and I just wanted to sleep. Two more days until break is over. Then I'll feel better again.

* * *

"Last Quidditch match today," Dora said cheerily, taking a seat next to me at the Gryffindor table. "Then exams for the next two weeks, and then holidays."

I smiled. I had a feeling she knew how I'd been feeling bad lately, and she was giving me reasons to be happy. I appreciated it.

"It's good. Are you keen to see Gryffindor smash Slytherin, especially Neeson?"

Dora grinned. "Of course. Oh, hey Charlie."

I stiffened slightly. I focused on my food, ignoring his existence. Dora was still friends with Charlie, and of course I wasn't about to get in the way of that. They'd been friends for as long as Charlie and I had been. But still, it pissed me off that Charlie had grabbed her attention. I've barely spent any time with her this term. I reminded myself that I'd sit with her during the Quidditch match, which calmed me down a bit.

"Hey Tonks."

"You're gonna smash Slytherin today. Almost makes up for beating us in the last match," she added. Charlie grinned. He was also pretending that I didn't exist. However, once they launched into a Quidditch related conversation, I snuck a glance at him. I didn't want to be thinking it, but he did look very good in his Quidditch robes. I scowled. I wonder if he ever has thoughts like that about me? Or if he's completely forgotten about me, what with all the girls he's flirting with? It didn't make me upset thinking that he did, but it didn't make me very happy either.

When breakfast was over, Dora and I made our way down to the Quidditch pitch so that we could get good seats.

"You still like him, don't you?"

"No," I snapped back. I didn't want to talk about this. Charlie wasn't our only topic of conversation. She could have chosen anything else.

"Sorry," she replied, looking a bit hurt and holding her hands up in surrender. "Just seems like it."

"How?" I asked, tone even more annoyed than before. I don't want to talk about this! Couldn't she understand that?!

She took a seat on the stands. "You were looking at him a lot. And you can't tell me that you got over almost being together for a year in a matter of months?"

I sighed. There was no point bullshitting Dora. She was my sister, my twin, and she would see right through it. "I guess I'm not over it, but I really, really don't want to go out with him again, or anyone for that matter."

So for the time until the match started, I explained to Dora my mindset towards the whole Charlie situation. What I didn't expect was for her to seem very proud of me. I think I needed that. I needed someone letting me know that what I'm doing is the right thing.

"Anyway," I said, feeling a lot better than I have in a long time. "Let's watch this match!"

* * *

Halfway into the Quidditch game, both sides were going horribly.

Well, I guess you could say they were going really well, because Gryffindor hadn't let any goals in, but neither had Slytherin. Both teams were on zero. In all my time at Hogwarts, I'd never seen this happen.

It was also turning out to be an incredibly violent match. Gryffindor and Slytherin animosity has always been high, and now, being the last match, both teams seem to be taking out as much of their rivalry on each other as they can, which resulted in lots of penalties shots, none of which either of the teams let in.

At this rate, unless someone caught the snitch, this game would be going for a very long time. People were starting to get a bit bored. There was a lot of action happening, but none of it resulted in either of the times receiving points. I was starting to zone out a little. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Dora gasped and nudged me violently.

"Maggie – look!"

Rubbing my bleary eyes, I looked up at the sky. Charlie and Neeson had gotten into a fight, midair. Charlie had clearly started it. Neeson seemed to be trying to fly away, but Charlie wasn't having any of that; he started punching Neeson, hard.

"What the hell is he doing?" I hissed at Dora. It's one thing starting a fight on ground, but in midair? It was suicidal. McGonagall had grabbed the megaphone from the commentator and was screeching at the two of them to fly down right this instant.

Neeson seemed to say something to Charlie that sparked his rage. Suddenly the fight seemed much more vicious than before. Someone on the Slytherin team broke the fight apart, and McGonagall once more demanded that they fly down. Finally they obliged.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall screeched. "Never in all my time teaching have I seen such behaviour!"

Charlie and Neeson stayed silent. Dora and I walked down the stands so that we could have a clearer view of what was happening. Up close, I could see that they both had pretty horrible injuries. Neeson had a black eye and Charlie looked as though he had a broken nose. Neeson glanced at me, a small smirk forming on his lips. My stomach dropped – could he have said something about our betrothal to Charlie, thus provoking him?

I glanced at Charlie, who was still staying silent. He glanced at me. His expression scared me. I'd never seen him look so angry and disgusted. I swallowed hard. This can't be good.

"Timeout," Madam Hooch said, beady eyes glaring at the two. "Go fix yourselves up. I'm seriously considering forfeiting the match."

Neeson looked outraged. "But he started it!"

"I don't care," Madam Hooch snapped back. "You were both involved."

Charlie looked as though he didn't care. He just stormed off to the change rooms.

"I wonder what that was about?" Dora said thoughtfully. "Charlie never starts fights."

"Mm," I replied absently, watching his retreating figure. "I'm going to go and ask him."

Before I could hear Dora's probably surprised reply, I swiftly made my way towards the change rooms.

"Charlie?" I called out, my voice echoing slightly. There was no response. I walked in away. The scene before me made me gasp; Charlie was gingerly pulling his shirt up and touching what appeared to be several broken ribs. At the sound of my gasp, he looked up, startled. The startled expression was quickly replaced with one of anger and annoyance.

"Maggie, get out-"

"You need to get that treated!" I said. It looked like one of his ribs was about to poke out of his skin.

"Don't worry about it," he said coldly, turning his back from me. I wasn't having any of that. We may not be on good terms, and I'm still very angry about the hurtful things he said to me, but I'm not heartless.

I walked towards him again. We were standing about a foot from each other. This is the closest I've been to him in a long, long time.

"Why did you start a fight with him? You could have jeopardised Gryffindor's chances, and that's not like you."

"People often do things that aren't like them," he replied coolly, pulling his shirt down.

Well, it's definitely about me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." He stayed silent for a moment, before exploding with anger. "Seriously Maggie, Neeson? Was I really that bad of a boyfriend that you not only cheated on me with Darren, but with _him_?"

Surprising myself, I started laughing. Did Charlie know me at all? Or does he really think that low of me that I'd do that?

Charlie looked even angrier as I laughed. I stopped quickly.

"You've honestly got it all wrong."

"Really? Because according to him, you two are an item."

"Not bloody likely," I said. "Well, we could have been, but-"

"You've got no bloody respect for yourself, have you?"

You know, I tried being nice, I tried having a nice civil conversation, but fuck it. I know I did the wrong thing. I know I hurt him. But if he had any idea of what really has been happening, he'd shut up and stop treating me as if I'm just some stupid slag with no morals.

"I do, actually. I broke up with you because I respected myself. I wasn't about to stay in a relationship which I knew was slowly becoming unhealthy. Darren might have played a part in it, but it's not as if I broke up with you for him. Because I respected myself, I didn't go through with my fucking betrothal to Neeson – yes Charlie, shocked me as well – even though I've put my cousin in danger. And because I respect myself, I'm about to walk away from you right now because I'm done with your bullshit, I'm done with you treating me like I'm a stupid slag, and I'm done trying to be nice! Yes, I made a mistake! I know that! The only person who has no self-respect here is the person going around and shagging anyone they can, the person continuing to give shit to someone who made a mistake, and that's sure as hell not me. Don't you dare talk to me ever again. Don't you dare ever assume anything about me and what I'm doing. I'm done."

As I began to walk away, I expected Charlie to throw some insults at me, talk about how I've done everything wrong.

But instead, he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him, lips capturing mine.

All those old feelings that I associated with his lips came back. This shouldn't be happening. My body was telling me to kiss him back, but my mind was telling me otherwise. I'm better than this; I don't need him. And he doesn't deserve any affection from me. He can't just fucking insult me and kiss me and expect me to be fine with it! Doesn't work like that.

So I yanked away from his lips and grip around me. I wasn't doing this. I'm trying to make myself happy – I don't need a guy doing that for me. Which made me realise, making out with Darren as a pointless distraction wasn't right. I wouldn't be doing that anymore.

"Fuck you," I said, surprising myself with how I sounded as though I was about to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly as I walked away. I felt like crying even more. No, I'm better than this.

As I walked away from Charlie and back to the Quidditch stands, I had never felt prouder of myself. I wasn't just some slag, as Charlie seemed to think. And I had certainly proved that.

"So, what made him do it?" Dora asked eagerly as I sat down next to her. I shrugged.

"He wouldn't tell me."

I know she could see that I had been crying, but she ignored it. I smiled, feeling so much better. Dora started making jokes about Neeson's injured appearance, and I laughed, feeling genuinely happy.

I think I'm starting to be happy again. And it was a great feeling. I have so much to be grateful for, and I'm becoming the person that I want to be. Someone that isn't reliant on a guy for happiness or distraction. Someone who can be selfish for herself.

But still, the thought of Charlie's lips were on my mind.


End file.
